Preparations (A Pokemon Academy Story) (SYOC OPEN)
by Hello 12
Summary: Welcome to the Pokemon Academy Honors Camp. Where new and upcoming trainers will learn all sorts of things, that will help improve their skills as a Pokemon trainer. Rather it be learning how to catch a Pokemon or coming up with the best attacks for your partner Pokemon. No matter what is it, the honors camp got your back, just ignore crazy psychic type Pokemon or Team Magma.
1. Chapter 1

Name:

Gender:

Age: (All characters must be 10 years old)

Race:

Grade:

Sexuality:

Goal:

Major:

Character Description:

Flaw:

What they look like:

Pokémon on Hand: (Each character can only have 1 or 2 Pokemon, and pre-evolved Pokemon, no evolutions)

Pokemon's Personality:


	2. Sarah Goes to Camp!

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

 _Welcome to the World of Pokemon!_

 _A world filled with mysterious creatures known as Pocket Monsters, but known more commonly as Pokemon. Soaring through the skies, running through our forests and infected our cities as well as swimming through our seas. No matter where you go, Pokemon can be found somewhere. Everyone in the Pokemon world dreams of catching and collecting Pokemon and that includes the Unova's Regions' ten-year Sarah Stone._

Sarah Stone was inside her bedroom putting things into her backpack as she was getting ready to go to the Pokemon Academy Honors Preparations Camp, for beginning Pokemon trainers. She was wearing a pink tank top and black skinny jeans. She had long wavy black hair and a tulip on the side of her hair.

She did a spin as she was excited to be starting her pokemon journey today as she put her pink backpack on her back. A Chespin walked into the room and climbed up her shoulder as the young girl and the grass type Pokemon looked at one another and smiled.

"Today's the day our journey begins Chespin. Are you ready?"

"Chespin, ches." The grass type Pokemon replied.

Chespin and Sarah had been partners for about two weeks now. She got Chespin from Professor Sycamore on her tenth birthday and the two had become friends ever since. Speaking of Professor Sycamore, he was the one who suggested to the young girl about entering the camp, which was a camp for new and upcoming Pokemon Trainers.

"I can't believe I'm about to be a Pokemon trainer. It's only one step closer to becoming a…." She stuttered. The truth is, unlike other people in her world, she had no idea what she wanted to do in life besides being a Pokemon trainer. "Now that I'm a Pokemon trainer…what do I want to do with that?" She asked himself in her own mind as she was thinking about what her goal was going to be.

Chespin worried about the girl and looked at her. "Chessie, Ches?"

She shook her head. Not wanting to show how she was worried about her future. The young girl looked up and put on a smile. "Don't worry about it Chespin." She explained. "We should be excited because we're going to camp!" She cheered as she twirled Chespin around. Both the trainer and the grass type Pokemon were laughing as they were ready to take on a brand-new adventure.

"I see someone hasn't changed." Davey insulted as he walked into his sister's room with Growlithe walking alongside him. The young boy who was sixteen years old was the older brother of Sarah. Growlithe ran over towards Sarah as Sarah smiled as she saw Growlithe.

"Growlithe, I haven't seen you in a while." She ran up to Growlithe as Chespin was sitting on her right shoulder.

"Growlithe, growl."

She bends down and pets Growlithe warm and soft white hair on the top of her head. Growlithe enjoyed being petted. "Growlithe, growl, growl."

Davey was a little angry at his sister as he looked at his watch. The young boy with a fluffy afro was known to be both smart and impatient. "What is taking you so long to get ready, our plane will be here in like five hours."

She got up and balled up her fist in anger. "Big brother, I am a girl and there are personal reasons as to why girls have to be in the bathroom longer than boys." She blushed as she was a little embarrassed that she said that.

Davey was grossed out. "Look, I don't know. The point is, is that we need to get there on time." He grabbed his sister by the shirt and started dragging her as Chespin was still sitting on her shoulder and Growlithe walk alongside them with her arms being folded up and having an angry look on her face.

"Because I Davey have never been late for anything, and were not going to be starting now." He said as he dragged her down the hallway of their house.

"Great…" She responded.

"Chespin, chest."

"Growl, growl."

Later that day as the two of them finally arrived at the campsite of the Pokemon Academy Summer Camp which was at the Pokemon Village in the Kalos Region. The sun was shining brightly above the campsite. Davey turned to his sister with a wide smile on his face as she was smiling too, excited to be going to camp.

Davey looked at his sister who was looking at the sign of the camp. He could tell by the look on her face that she had changed and that she looked different. She had a more confident look on her face, and at that moment he realized that he was she was a mature strong independent woman who no longer needs her older sibling to try and protect her.

He nodded his head a sign of respect. "I think I'm going to go now."

"What?" She asked in shock, as she was surprised that her brother was going to be leaving her here alone. "You can't go I need you."

"You don't need me." He replied. "You have Chespin now to protect you. Besides, you're a strong independent woman who doesn't need no man."

Her eyes turned sparkly as she was surprised that her brother thought of her as a mature person now. She ran up to her brother and hugged her, but she couldn't stop herself from crying. Being overly emotional was a trait that everyone in their family had. "I'm going to miss you!" She cried.

Davey sweatdrop. "I'm going to miss you to…" He started as he removed his sister from off him. He scrunched down to look down eye to eye from her. "The key to being a Pokemon trainer is to be independent."

He nodded his head at her. She thinks she understood what the boy was talking about. She looked up and whipped away her tears and nodded her head back, trying to show that she respected him.

"Good luck." He wished as he turned around and began walking away.

"Goodbye! See you soon!" The young girl waved. She watched until Davey was out of her sight. She turned back around and looked at the campsite where the Pokemon Academy Summer Camp was at. She smiled as she was ready to enter. She walked into the campsite.

Logan and his Meowth where standing next to Joe and his Metagross that January afternoon along with the other campers. There were only twelve campers at the Pokemon Academy Honors Camp which was relatively small. The campers were all standing in front of Professor Ben who was a Pokemon Professor in the Kalos Region who studies Pokemon natures, as Sarah ran up towards her other camp pals.

The young girl Sarah was a tad bit late. Unlike the other campers who made it there on time. That was why she was running fast. "Sorry, I'm late everyone."

The other campers turned around each one of them standing next to their respective partner Pokemon. Each of the campers only had one pokemon and them were all beginner Pokemon trainers who recently started their Pokemon journeys and enrolled at the Pokemon Academy.

Issac who was one of the campers standing alongside the others, couldn't keep his eyes off the young girl. His heart started beating as he developed a crush on the ten-year-old girl fast. Issac runs up to the girl and kisses her right hand and gets down on his knees.

In Issacs's eyes, she looked like a Ralts as she was wearing a shirt that had a picture of a Ralts. The young male had a strange obsession with the Ralts line and that is why he took an interest in her.

"You, my dear are the love of my life." He said while kissing her hand. He lifted his head up and stared into her eyes. She couldn't keep her eyes off him, with a sweatdropping popping up in the back of her head.

"Uh…" She blushed as she didn't know how to react. "Thank you, I guess?"

"Will you do the honor of marrying me?" Issac asked.

But before she was able to give an answer, Wind grabs Issac but the collar of his shirt and drags him away. "She doesn't look like she's interested in you, so I'm dragging you away…"

"But she never answered my question!" The boy with thick black curly hair cried in tears.

"What just happened?" Sarah asked in confusion.

"Chespin, ches." The grass type Pokemon agreed with his trainer.

She shook her head, trying to erase everything that just happened as she was distracted from what she was trying to get across. "I'm so sorry I'm late." She bowed down.

"Don't worry about it." Professor Ben replied. The young Professor was in his early twenty's and had spiky brown hair and black rectangular glasses. "Just stand right next to your fellow classmates. We were just getting started."

"Sir, yes, sir." She said in a formal way as she stood right next to Babs and her Delcatty that went by the nickname of Cherry. The young girl was a little nervous as this was the first time that the ten-year-old girl was away from home.

A young girl who was standing right next to Sarah started laughing. Babs had mousey blonde hair that went just below her shoulders. She also had a side fringe. The young girl grey eyes and was wearing pink lipstick. The young girl was named Babs.

Babs was currently wearing red glasses, she came from a very wealthy family and was quite possibly the richest person at the camp. She had a fan in her hands as she turned her head to the side, looking at the young girl in disgrace.

Sarah grinned at the girl. Even though she just met this girl, there was something about her that Sarah didn't like. The young girl with long black hair started to grin at her. "What's so funny?" She asked.

"You." She replied. "Why would anyone allow you to come to this camp?"

This made the girl angry and Chepsin too. Both Chepsin and Sarah glared at the young girl as the other young girl and her pokemon glared back at her.

"This camp is sponsored by Unova's Pokemon Academy. Anyone who is on the honor system can enroll in this camp. Or did you have daddy buy you into this camp?" She asked as she laughed.

"Ugh!" Babs stomped. "Why I never..." She was a little upset that the girl thought that about her. "I don't have to talk to poor trash like you. Isn't that right Delcatty?" She asked a she turned around and looked at Cherry, the Delcatty.

"Catty, catty, catty." Her Delcatty looked at Chespin and couldn't keep her eyes off him. There was something about the grass type Pokemon that she found charming. So much so that she couldn't keep her eyes form him.

She blushed as she stared at Chespin. She even looked down as she was embarrassed. "Catty, catty, catty."

"Chespin, ches?" The grass type was confused.

The two girls get closer to one another's face. They both hated each other even though they didn't know one another. The intensity was in the air between the two girls and even could feel it. You couldn't even cut the tension with a knife. The girls continued this for a while until Thomas, stepped in between the girls, breaking them up.

"Now girls. There's no reason to fight." Thomas explained as the young boys Druddigon was standing behind him.

"Druddigon, drudda, drudda."

Thomas Prince was a ten-year-old boy. He had ruffled mopped black hair with light green highlights and sky-blue eyes. The two girls stared at the boy, and they couldn't keep their eyes off the handsome young man. Both going in awe of him.

"Oh my god you are so cute!" Babs and Sarah commented on his looks as they looked at him in awe.

He blushed. "Thank you! But I have a girlfriend." He responded.

The two girls whited out in disappointment and started to cry. As the girls were crying in pain of the boy that they founded attractive, Thomas' girlfriend walked over towards him and climbed on his back and wrapped her arms around her.

"Hey, babe." Tillith smiled. She was an energetic girl who was known to be overconfident. She had blonde hair with the tips of her hair being pink. She was wearing a green sundress and sandals. She was in love with Thomas and Thomas loved her.

"Hey," Thomas replied as he was blushing. Even though they were dating, he still tended to get shy and nervous around him. Sometimes acting like a dog in heat or a school girl.

Sarah glared at the young couple who were in love. Even though he had a girlfriend, she didn't care one bit. She had a crush on Thomas and wanted him all to herself. "He will be mine, I don't care if he has a girlfriend…" She thought to herself.

"Can you guys shut up and let the Professor Talk." Riley Huston ordered. Riley was very much into politics. So much so that his dream was to be a politician. He has gray-green eyes. The young boy was very pale with many freckles.

Floating right next to Riley was Honedge, his partner pokemon that went by the nickname: Kavallerie.

"Honedge, hone." The Pokemon demanded that they listened as it agreed with his trainer.

"Come on, young master, don't you want to keep talking." Zemrick laughed as his Solsis was floating right next to him. Zemrick and Riley were childhood best friends, and even though they got along together very well, the two would still get into fights from time to time.

Zemrick's face turned red in anger. He hated being called that. "I told you a million times not to call me that."

"Sorry, but its just so damn funny." Zemrick winked. Zemrick had jet black hair that was tied into a ponytail. He was a smart boy like everyone else at the camp, but he tended to space out.

Riley's eyes turned red. He was super angry. "CALL ME THAT AGAIN, AND WATCH WHAT WILL HAPPEN!"

Zemrick sweatdropped. "Okay, okay, I'll stop." He backed away slowly.

Megan popped out of a bush nearby. She studied the young campers but was jealous of them. You see, Megan got rejected from the Pokemon Academy Honors Camp because she got caught cheating during the entrance exam. She was angry over getting rejected. So much so that she vowed to get into the camp program no matter what.

Megan was wearing a green tank-top and the young girl's partner Pokemon was a Riolu who was shiny. "Look at them. Those privilege scum bragging and all happy about how they got into the Honors Camp program." She said with rage.

"Rio, rio." Riolu agreed.

She laughed evilly. "Mark my words, I will get into that camp."

"Rio, rio, rio." Riolu laughed evilly.

Professor Ben cleared his throat, as he was holding a microphone in his head. "Welcome to the Pokemon Academy Honors Camp!" Ben introduced as the twelve camper students all cheered. Everyone was happy to be they're both the Pokemon and the trainers. "The twelve of you have been excepted for this program based on a series of tests you've completed." He explained.

The young Professor walked back and forth as he was doing his announcements. He was kind of nervous as he was sweating viscously. The professor started stuttering too. "Until its time for graduation your campers will be participating in activities, classes and tests all design to not only test your knowledge as a Pokemon trainer but to also help you become a better pokemon trainer and strengthen the bond between you and your pokemon."

"Now for your first activity, I want the twelve of you to get into teams of three."

" Right." The twelve students nodded along, agreeing with the professor. The students did what they were told and began getting into groups of three.

Thomas was still carrying his girlfriend on his back as the two of them tried to search for a third to join their little group. Tillith and Thomas were both excited to be starting the pokemon academy adventure as Thomas' Druddigon was walking alongside them. "Who do you think would make a good third person to join our group?" Thomas asked.

Tillith began thinking as she looked around the camping area. Tillith kept scoping around the area until she saw Wind who was standing all alone next to her partner Pokemon Yanma. The young girl saw something about Wind that she liked, and wanted her to join her team. "Her right there." She pointed at Tillith.

Tillith looks down at her boyfriend. "She'll be perfect for our group. Yanma is like super-fast and it's also super cute." s

"Well if that's what you want, then let's go for it." Thomas shrugged. He loved his girlfriend so much that he couldn't stand to see her angry, so he just went along with whatever plan she wanted to do.

"Well then let's go!" She shouted. Tillith and Thomas begin walking over towards Wind and her partner pokemon Yanma. Thomas' girlfriend jumps off his back and walks up to Tillith and grabs her hands.

"Hi, how are you doing?" She asked as she got up in her face, which made Wind uncomfortable she started sweatdropping. Wind was born in the peace-loving city in the Hoenn Region. Wind had pale skin, and light blonde hair that reaches down to back, along with a pair of round eyeglasses.

"Um, fine I guess…" She replied.

"How would you like to join me and my boyfriend's team?"

Wind shrugged. "I see why not."

"Yay!" Tillith replied as she hugs Wind tightly.

Babs was in the middle of looking for a partner. The young girl with blonde hair was scouting the area trying to find the perfect match. "Who can I have joined my team…" She thought as she kept looking throughout the area. Until she saw Zemrick and Eli. Two people, she thought where attractive. "You know what Delcatty, I think I've found my hot attractive squad."

She ran up to Zemrick and grabbed him by the shirt. Zemrick had already agreed to be partners with his best friend Riley, but that looked like it wasn't going to happen. "You come with me." She demanded as she dragged the young boy.

"I didn't agree to this. Where are you taking me?" Zemrick asked.

"Shut up and just accept it!" She yelled. She continued walking as she reached up towards Eli the second boy she wanted her to join her team. "You're with me." She grabbed Eli by the shirt. But Eli was already teaming up with Tyler and Issac.

"Huh?" Eli asked in confusion. Eli was a young girl who had tanned skin, black hair, and gorgeous amber eyes. "Where are we going?" She asked Zemrick who was also being dragged.

"I have no idea." He shrugged.

"SHUT UP!" Babs shouted.

"Yes, ma'am!" The two replied.

Riley, Issac, and Tyler all stood there in confusion as their partner pokemon Mawile, Heracross and Honedge were standing right next to them, confused too. The three boys laughed finding it funny, as they watched their ex-partners be dragged away.

"So, do you two wanna be my partner?" Riley asked.

"Sure, why not," Issac replied.

"I think the three of us would make a great team." Tyler complimented.

Tyler was shy amongst people he doesn't know too well. But he was not afraid of taking control of a situation. He preferred isolation over meeting new people but will be polite often. He had long and wavy dark blonde hair, going down a decent way past the shoulders.

"Alright. We have a team." The three boys high five one another.

Sarah watched as she was standing there by herself only having her Chespin resting on her right shoulder. The young girl witnessed that everyone had been paired up except for her and two other boys.

She was used to be picked last, so it didn't bother her. SO, she shrugged it off and walked over towards Joe who was standing to his Metagross. She smiled at the boy.

"I guess we're partners." She said.

"I guess so…" He replied as he started shaking because of his nervousness and social anxiety.

"Let me introduce myself." She bowed down to the boy. "My name is Sarah, and this is my partner Chespin."

"Chespie, ches."

Joe started shaking. He wanted to greet the girl, but he couldn't because he was a shy person with a disorder. "I'm-I'm-I'm Joe and this is Metagross."

"Gross, meta, meta, gross."

"Nice to meet the both of you." She laughed. "No need to be worried, the three of us can be friends."

"Let's hurry up and get this over with," Logan said as he walked up towards his trainers along with his partner Pokemon Meowth. Logan was a hard worker, who prefers looking up at the sky. He was mostly quiet and liked keeping to himself. He had a bowl cut styled, brown hair cut with pale white skin and milky white eyes.

Sarah sighs. She was a little disappointed in who she was paired up with. "Ugh, I got stuck with the two worst possible people, Chespin."

"Chespin, chess."

But she wasn't going to stop her as she formed a confident look on her face. "Come on team, let's overcover any obstacles that come our way." She encouraged.

"Chespin, chess!" The grass type Pokemon agreed with her and mimicked the actions of his trainer.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, princess."

Sarah blushed. "Don't call me princess."

Meanwhile the young boy Joe was continuing to shake. "Go team goes!" he stuttered but also trying to show some encouragement to his new-found friends.

Professor Ben cleared his throat as he saw that everyone had found their partners. "Now that everyone has found their respective partners I have an announcement to make." Ben does a spin to show off his talented dance moves. "It's time for your first activity. The orientation triple battle brawl!" He announced.

"Triple battle brawl?!" The twelve students all asked along with there Pokemon as they were confused as to what was going on.

Ben nodded his head. "Yes, the four teams will patriciate in tag team battles against one another." He explained. "Sarah, Joe and Logan will be going up against Babs, Zemrick, and Eli."

Babs and Sarah glare at one another, as Delcatty stared at Chespin and blushed. She developed a crush on the grass type Pokemon, and to her, it was basically like love at first sight. But the problem was that their tow trainers hated one another. Which made Delcatty upset.

"For the second group of battles, it's going to be - Tillith, Wind, and Thomas against Tyler, Issac, and Riley." The Professor announced.

Later that day the four twos stood on the opposing side of the trainers that they were going to be facing. The battle was going to be taking place at the beach during the sunset that January evening. Each of the trainers had their respective partner Pokemon out, which went as followed:

 _ **Battle One:**_

 _Sarah (Chespin), Joe (Metagross), Logan (Meowth)_

 _VS._

 _Babs (Delcatty/Cherry), Eli (Eevee/Emerald), Zemrick (Solsis)_

 _ **Battle Two:**_

 _Tillith (Fomantis), Wind (Yanma), Thomas (Druddigon)_

 _VS._

 _Tyler (Mawile), Issac (Heracross), Riley (Honedge/Kavallerie)_

"The two teams that win will receive a very special prize. Now let battles begin!" The Professor announced.

 _A somewhat chubby person was watching the battles take place from afar. They_ were _a black t-shirt that a green Pokeball symbol on it. The person was somewhat tall and had dark green hair. Their name was Jeffrey Diana Knight._

 _"I found her…" Jeffery said out loud as their Mow form Rotom_ was _standing right next to them. Jeffery looked at Sarah as he came all the way from Unova, trying to find the girl in question. But now he found her._

 _"But will she remember me?" They said to themselves as they almost began to cry._

* * *

 **Authors Note:** I would like to thank everyone who submitted a character to Pokemon Academy: Preparations. Thanks to Afro121 - Aries Rifter, AZW330, Megan Kendell, n00bsleyr, Mara the Wolf, Kearse, Phoenyxs, SniperSnip1000, Amelia Earhart5, ScepticalOne, Deutschland1871, Amelia Earhart5 and Miss Mario.

The original first chapter was a lot different than this. But went through a bit of a rewrite because I lost the file. But I liked how this turned out, and I hope you guys do too. Let me know what you think of this chapter.


	3. Fight For Your Right to Battle at Camp!

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

It's been a few hours since Sarah and the rest of the campers arrived at the Pokemon Academy Honors Camp

All twelve teenagers were very excited for the battles to begin. With each one being pumped up, they all wanted to make the first move to win. But little did they know is that they had worked together as a team to win.

Sarah couldn't handle it anymore. She was ready to attack. The excitement of this being her very first battle was getting to her head. "This is my first battle and I'm ready for it to start." She shouted as her Chespin was standing in front of her and glaring at Babs' Delcatty.

"Chespin, ches!" The pokemon got into its battle pose and was to battle for his trainer.

Delcatty back away a bit as she a recently gained crush on the Pokemon standing in front of her. She blushed. "Del, del, del."

"Cherry, don't back away. We are going to whoop her ratchet ass!" She shouted at her pokemon.

Delcatty sweatdropped. "Delcatty." The normal type Pokemon sighed as she really didn't want to be participating in any battles. Especially against her crush.

Sarah turned to her teammates Logan and Joe. Despite the differences the three of them had, she knew that if they tried then the three of them would make a great team. "Let's all try and work together. We can start by burying the hatchet of bad blood between the three of us. Isn't that right?" She asked.

Joe smiled. He was shaking nervously however as he wasn't good at talking to people as he was a shy individual.

"Chespin, use Pin Missile." She commanded as the grass type Pokemon leaps into the air. The spikes on the grass type Pokemon head glow green. Chespin shoots out several green streams of light that look like missiles at its opponent.

"Catty, catty, Delcatty!" The normal type pokemon stood there scared as it was started shaking. She couldn't find herself to attack the Pokemon he had a crush on. As she slowly stepped back and looked at the incoming attack.

The scared Babs stood there in silence as she had no idea what to do next. Turned to her partner Zemrick who standing right next to her to think of a quick situation of what to do.

"I need you to protect me, now." She demanded.

Eli nodded her head. Even though the girl was sort of bossy and demanding he knew that no matter what the differences were between teammates, the most important thing was that they worked together.

"Okay, I will." She replied to her demand. Eli does a spin as she thrust her right arm out into the air, as a sign of getting ready to attack. The young boy was getting heated over this battle and wanted to show off his amazing battle skills.

"Emerald use Quick Attack on the Pin Missile."

"Eevee." The Pokemon got into her battle pose as Emerald began dashing with a trail of white light in the back of its body. "Eevee, eve." Eevee sprints and charges towards tackling Chespin.

However, the speedy normal type Pokemon Meowth jumps in front of Chespin with a light blue shield ball protecting both Meowth and Chespin as Eevee tackles the shield but ends up falling to the ground.

"Thanks for that." Sarah thanked her teammate Logan.

"Whatever." Logan shrugged. "Like I care."

Sarah sweatdropped. She wasn't really surprised that the young boy responded like that. "I should've known that he would say that."

* * *

Tomas, Wind, and Tillith where staring at their opponents very serious as their battle has yet to begin. The three young adults where kind of scared to be having a pokemon battle, as this would be their very first Pokemon battle ever. The three teenagers huddle up in a circle.

"Listen up this is the plan." Thomas who was known for being bossy and demanded explained. "We're going to try and defeat them with a one-hit-ko." He demanded.

"Yes, sir," Tillith said as she nuzzled up against her boyfriend causing them both to blush.

Wind was a little confused. See how they're supposing to be working together a team. But it looked like Thomas was trying to be bossy. She didn't like it one bit. "Uh, who died and made you kind?"

Thomas became triggered by this comment. "Uh, excuse me. Listen, little girl. I am a boss, you see I am an organized individual. I know what I'm doing."

Wind rolled her eyes. "I hate bossy people like you…."

"But being in charge is how work gets done," Thomas said. "I live by this motto called all work, and no play. That is a motto to live by."

Tillith eyes turned into hearts, as she was enamored by her boyfriend's manliness. "He is so dreamy."

Wind sighed. She didn't have time for this. "Let's just get this battle started."

"Are the three of you boys ready?" Tyler asked his partners Riley and Thomas who was standing next to him.

"Yes. We need to approach this battle like it's a political debate." Riley explained. You see Riley was pretty much into politics. It was his thing, his major and what he wanted to do when he gets older.

Tyler sweatdropped. "I don't think that's how it works."

"I saw we each do our own thing," Issac replied. "Let's treat this like a one on one battle, instead of a triple tag team battle."

"Good idea mate," Riley said. "Just like a dictator has to do his own thing. It can be beneficial if we do our own things."

Tyler sweatdropped again. "I really think we should work together. But If that's what the two of you want…"

* * *

"Vee, vee." Eevee quickly gets back up, nor wanting to be defeated that easily. Eevee got into its battle pose which pumped her trainer up.

"That's the spirit Eevee. I know you can do it."

"Eevee!"

Babs was angry. She wanted her teammates to one hit k-o her opponents. Babs grabbed her teammate Eli's collar and starts shaking her. "You're supposed to be doing better than this."

Eli was uncomfortable and started shaking. "Alright, I'll do better."

"Good," Babs said as she pushed the young girl to the ground. She closed her eyes and lifted her head up into the air. "Because if you don't do better, then you're off my team."

Zemrick didn't like the way the blonde hair girl was talking to Eli. He put his head on the young girl's shoulder as a way of making her comfortable. "Don't listen to her." He explained to the girl.

"But it's hard," Eli explained as she turned around and looked at Zemrick.

"Why is it?"

"It's just that I never really had any friends growing up. And the fact that in her own special way, Babs sort of thinks of me as a friend.

"But you shouldn't let her abuse her." Zemrick started to shake Eli, trying to get some sense into her.

Babs hovered over her two teams in a furry rage. Her eyes were covered in flames and she was angry. Her team was getting distracted by their conversation so much so that it was affecting their battle.

"IF YOU TWO DON'T GET YOUR ASSES BACK ON TRACK, THEN I WILL RUIN YOUR LIVES!" She shouted. She scared both Eli and Zemrick so much that they started shaking, along with their Pokemon Solsis and Emerald.

"Yes, ma'am." They both shook. They turned around and decided to get focused on the battle.

"Solsis use Reflect," Zemrick ordered.

Solsis did what his trainer what him to do. Solsis and his teammates Delcatty and Eevee have a glass mirror appear in front of them that raises their defenses. "Solsis. Sol." The mirror disappears as to Pokemon.

* * *

Thomas was ready for his battle to begin. The young boy who was standing on sand on the beach faced his opponents head-on. He was standing in front of Tyler, as Wind was standing in front of Issac and Tillith was standing in front of Riley. Thomas looked at Druddigon and gave his partner pokemon a thumb up. "Let's try our best."

"Drudd, drudd." The dragon type replied by giving his trainer a thumb up too.

"Mawile use Draining Kiss!"

"Heracross use Aerial Ace."

"Kavallerie use Aerial Ace too!"

Honedge, Mawile, and Heracross all nodded their heads together as they got in their battle poses ready for their attacks to begin. The three pokemon weren't willing to lose this battle as they wanted to do the best for their trainers.

Honedge took off its cover and swings itself at Yanma. "Honedge. Hone." Yanma is sent flying back as the attack was super effective on the flying/bug type Pokemon. Yanma eyes turn into swirls as it was unable to battle.

Mawile runs up to Druddigon extremely fast. Mawile kisses Druddigon on the cheek and drains energy from him and gets its energy restored. "Mawile, ile." Mawile does a flip in front of her trainer Tyler as Druddigon collapses onto the ground with his eyes turning into swirls.

"Drudd, drudd."

Heracross' flies into the air as Heracross' body becomes surrounded by a white light. Heracross tackles Fomantis sending the grass type Pokemon flying back and onto the ground with Fomantis eyes turning into swirls.

"Fomantis, froma."

"Fomantis, Yanma, and Druddigon are unable to battle. Victory goes to Mawile, Heracross, and Honedge. Which means the winners are Tyler, Issac, and Riley." Professor Ben referred.

The three boys cheered and high five one another. "We did it!" The three of them all cheered.

Wind was angry. The young girl turned to Thomas and glared start into his eyes. She stomps of his foot as she turns around, folds her arms and pouts.

"Ouch!" He screamed in pain.

"We lost because this is all your fault. If we didn't listen to you, we would've won!" She screamed as she recalled her Yanma back into its Pokeball.

"You just didn't listen correctly," Thomas responded as he recalled his Druddigon back into his pokeball.

Tillith walked up to Thomas as Fomantis is returned to its pokeball. "You did a good job, babe," Tillith responded.

Thomas blushed as he picks up his girlfriend and lifts her up into the air. "At least someone appreciates me…"

Tillith giggles as Wind rolls her eyes.

Sarah looked at Thomas she was happy that he one. "Congratulation Thomas!" Sarah thanked. The black-haired girl had a major crush on Thomas even though he had a girlfriend. There was something about the boy she liked, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Thomas walked up to Sarah as he was holding hands with his girlfriend. "Thank you, Sarah. I wish you good luck."

Sarah blushed but as she was looking at Thomas in a loving light, his girlfriend was giving him death stares. "Mess with Thomas and I'll do something worse you," Tillith whispered into Sarah's ear as she was scared.

Tillith smiles. "Come on babe, we have to go."

"We do. See you late Sarah."

Tillith and her boyfriend walk away.

* * *

Sarah was getting pumped up after having a conversation with the boy of her dream Thomas. She needed to win this battle no matter what the cost was. "Chespin use Vine Whip!" Sarah ordered as she was ready to get this battle over with.

"Chespin, ches!" Chespin releases two vines from its helmet on is head. The spiky nut Pokemon throws the vines towards Delcatty.

As Delcatty saw the vines her eyes turned into hearts. She rushed into vines as she wanted to be wrapped by Chespin. Delcatty jumps into the vines and wraps herself into the vines as she was in love. "Delcatty, catty, cat."

Babs grinned. "Cherry get your act together. This is our first battle and it's supposed to be serious."

But Delcatty didn't care about what her trainer was saying as she was living the dream of being wrapped by Chespin. "Delcatty, catty."

Chespin sweatdropped as it was uncomfortable, not imagine if this was how battles where supposed to go. "Chespin, ches."

Logan sweatdropped feeling annoyed. "This is getting ridiculous."

Joe was shaking nervously as he didn't do anything during this battle. He never had a battle before and didn't know how a battle was supposed to go, seeing as Metagross was given to him two weeks ago.

He cleared his throat as he battled over rather or not if he should battle in his mind. "Should I do something or not?" Metagross asked.

Metagross turned around and looked at Joe. Metagross had a high IQ and could read people's mind. The psychic type pokemon understood what Joe was going through and decided to battle on its own.

"That's right. Metagross is a mind reader." He said. "I guess I can do something."

"Metagross use Psychic." He thought to himself.

The psychic type Pokemon body becomes surrounded by a light blue light as it was starting to use its psychic powers. But the problem was that Metagross didn't exactly know how to use its psychic type powers and had problems with it.

Chespin, Meowth, Delcatty, Solsis, and Eevee becomes surrounded in a light blue light. The five pokemon lift into the air as Metagross was controlling them.

"Gross, gross." As Metagross uses all the energy of its body, the psychic type pokemon uses that power to control the five pokemon. However, Metagross couldn't exactly control all its psychic powers as the five pokemon fall to the ground hard with their eyes all becoming swirly.

"Huh?!" Everyone asked confused.

"I guess uh…Chespin, Meowth, Delcatty, Solsis, and Eevee are unable to battle. Victory goes to…uh…Metagross and Joe?" The professor asked as he was somewhat confused about what was going on.

"Whatever." Logan shrugged not caring as he returned his Meowth to its ball. Logan just didn't care at all.

Sarah rushed to Chespin's aid and held the grass type Pokemon in her hand. "Are you okay?"

"Chespin, ches." The grass type pokemon looked a little weak, and could barely move.

"You did a good job." She said as he grabbed Chespin's Heal Ball and the grass type Pokemon is returned back into his ball.

Eli walked up to Eevee and hugged her. "Even though we lost, you still did amazing out there Emerald."

"Eevee, Eevee." Eevee licked Eli causing her to laugh.

"This is all your fault," Babs said she grabbed Cherry. "You all made Cherry look like a fool."

The young girl, Eli was getting angry and annoyed at Babs who was suppose to be her teammate. She raged, over towards the older girl and glared at her. She was fed up with everything surrounding her and needed to tell her off. "Shut up!" She shouted.

Babs was surprised by this as no one has ever stud up to her before. "What was that?"

"You heard me! I've had enough of you. Your nothing but a spoiled rich brat who thinks she's better than everyone." Eli shouted, which made Babs speechless.

"Well whatever, I don't need you. Isn't that right Cherry?"

"Catty, catty."

Eli storms off and walks over towards Zemrick. All the other campers cheered happy to see someone finally tell Babs off. Zemrick, however, was instantly impressed by her. "I'm surprised you stood up to her."

"Someone had to. She was getting annoying."

"Well, I'm proud that you did it," Zemrick responded. "You looked braved out there."

Zemrick and Eli both look at each other. It was as if something had sparkled between the two of them. They both blushed as they looked into each other's eyes.

Riley slaps Zemrick on the back and wraps his arms around his best friends neck. "You were great out this." Riley cheered as he interrupted a moment between Eli and Zemrick.

He looked at the two of them, as Eli and Zemrick both looked down. Both of them blushing. As he looked at the two of them, he could tell that something was going on between the two of them. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No." They both lied as they were extremely embarrassed.

Joe was worried about Metagross. He walked up towards his psychic type Pokemon and could sense that something was wrong with the steel type, but he couldn't figure out what. "Is everything okay?"

"Gross, gross."

Joe couldn't understand what the psychic type Pokemon was saying because it was speaking Pokemon language and Joe was a human. He sighed. "I wish I could understand what you were saying."

Logan shrugged as he walked up towards Logan. "Your Metagross can't control its psychic powers."

"Huh?"

"Don't be an idol, it's obvious." Logan walked away.

"Is that true?" He asked a she was surprised.

"Gross, gross," Metagross confirmed.

"Aww, you said something nice," Sarah said to Logan as she walked up towards him with Chespin resting on her shoulder. "I guess you did do a heart."

"Whatever." Logan shrugged.

* * *

Professor Ben blows his whistle, which caught the attention of all the campers in the area. "Listen up campers. Congratulations on your battles, especially Eli, Tyler, Issac, and Riley. However, besides Eli, Tyler, and Issac. None of you guys worked together which was the point of the exercise."

This caused the campers to look down except for Logan who didn't really care all too much. "Whatever, it's not like we have to work together again." Logan shrugged.

"The reason you guys were put into teams was that from now on, the people you were battling together with, are you new teammates for the rest of program." The Professor wearing the rectangular glasses explained.

"WHAT?!" Everyone asked in confusion.

"Ugh, I don't wanna work with her." Eli sighed.

"I don't wanna work with you either princess," Babs responded.

"Sarah, Joe and Logan you guys are Team Chespin!"

"Babs, Eli and Zemrick you guys are Team Froakie!"

"Tillith, Wind and Thomas you guys are Team Fennekin!"

"And finally Tyler, Issac and Riley you guys are Team Bunnelby!"

The Professor explained to the teenagers. Every single one of the teams were named after Pokemon from the Kalos Region. Which was funny because they were currently in the Kalos Region. The Professor smiled while some of the students were disappointed by the result of having to work together in a team.

"How come we have to work together in teams?" Babs asked.

"I think teams are nice because I get to be a boss!" Thomas cheered as Druddigon was standing right next to him.

"Good question Babs. Working together in teams not only give you a sense of companionships, but it also helps you become better pokemon trainers."

"That makes sense," Issac said.

"Now for another twist." The professor explained. "Each team will have a team leader. These team leaders were also people who took the test, but they scored so high that they couldn't just be regular campers. They had to be leaders. These four are some of the most responsible and reliable people out there." He explained as three people walked up next to him.

One of the people where a boy named Chroma. He was a calm person who liked to think to himself. He had messy straight silver hair that was also half blonde. His eyes where dragon purple and he was wearing a z-power ring as he had a scar on his eye.

The second person to walk next to him was Eden Lake. He was a polite person that was also aware of his surrounding, He had dark blue hair and loved the color black.

The third person to walk next to him was Akale Malito'vana. He was a fun loving Alolan boy who loved surfing. He had tanned skin and dreadlocks.

Wind looked at him and her heart started beating. "He is so hot!"

"Everyone I'm proud to introduce Chroma, Eden, and Akale. Chroma will be the team leader of Team Froakie." Ben announced. Chroma walked over towards his team.

"Nice to meet all of you." Chroma said.

Babs didn't like this one bit. She couldn't handle the fact that someone else was being a leader. Because she herself was so use to being a leader. "Just so you know, I am the leader of this team." She said as he got up in his face.

He smirked. "Listen that whole bossy rich girl attitude may have worked with them, but it won't work with me." He replied.

The two glares at each other.

"Eden, you will be the leader of Team Fenn- "Professor Ben started but Wind hurried up and grabbed Akale and dragged him over towards their team.

"Akale will be our team leader, sir!" Wind demanded.

"Alrighty then…" He sweatdropped.

"So, I guess that means that Eden will be the leader of Team Bunnelby." Professor Ben revealed the boy that was being mentioned walked over towards his other teammates.

"I'm glad to be your leader. Let's make sure that we all do our best."

"Right sure." Riley and Tyler both said.

While Issac started crying. "How come I'm on an all-boys team? Where all the girls?!" He cried.

"Uh, sir. Where is our Team Leader?" Sarah asked.

"Huh...?!" Professor Ben asked as he looked around. "Where is Marty?!"

"Oh yeah. He got into a car accident." Chroma responded.

Ben sighed.

"Hey, bestie!" A voice that sounded familiar to Sarah ran up towards her.

"Is that…."

As Sarah turned around she saw her best friend JD Knight. Sarah smiled as she was happy to see them, but also confused as to what they're doing here. They had a deep tan and was quite lighter then Sarah who was light skinned. Sarah and JD ran up towards one another and hugged each other as JD's Hoppip and Sarah's Chespin hugged each other.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah asked.

JD and Sarah were best friends. The two of them have been best friends since they were little kids. Just by seeing each other it brought back a rush of emotions between the two young kids.

"I couldn't stand being around you," JD explained. "It made me feel lonely.

Sarah felt admired. "I'm glad that you came." She said. "But I don't know if- "

"We found our fourth team leader," Ben said. "You right there is the team leader of Team Froakie." he pointed at them. Ben Was just tired and wanted to go to sleep.

Sarah and JD cheered. "Looks like you're in!"

"I know, I'm so excited!"

"Chespin, chess."

"Hop, hop."

"Rest up at the cabins nearby which have been assigned to your teams. We have a lot planned for tomorrow."

* * *

Later that night the young girl Sarah went to her cabins Video Telephone booth, to call her older brother Davey. She pressed a few buttons and a video of Davey (which was live) popped up on the screen.

She smiled she was glared to see her brother as her Chespin was resting on her right shoulder. "Big brother!"

"Hey, little sis," Davey responded as he was sitting on a chair in his dorm room with Rafe and Servine sleeping on the top bunk and Keith and Logan sleeping on the bottom bunk behind him in his dorm room. "What's up?"

"I just called to see how you were doing." She explained, but she was distracted by the loud snoring in the background. "But uh, who is that in the background?"

"Oh," Davey said. "That's just my roommates Keith and Rafe. Their cool people."

"I see you're adjusting fine to your life at the Pokemon Academy."

"I am. How have you adjusted to camp life?"

She sighed. "It's doing fine." She lied. It really wasn't that much.

Davey could tell that she was lying though. "Sarah, are you lying to me?"

"No, no, no." She stuttered. "I gotta go!" She quickly hung her brother up and sighed. "What a relief."

"Chespin, ches."

As she turned around she saw a poster that said, "At the Pokemon Academy, all students can reach their dreams." This made the girl a little sad as she didn't have a dream. She sighed as she went outside to go look at the moon.

"I guess everyone at the Pokemon Academy has a dream of their own…" She thought to herself as both she and Chespin looked up at the shiny bright full moon.

"But what is my dream?" She asked.

"You'll find it," Thomas said as both he and Druddigon walked outside and sat down right next to Sarah. "It just takes time to find a dream of your own, you know?"

"But what if don't?" She worried.

"Don't say stuff like that." He replied. Both Thomas and Druddigon get up, as he smiled. "It makes a pretty person like you look ugly." He explained.

"Sarah, look in your heart and you'll find out what your dream is."

"Drudd, drudd."

Thomas and Druddigon walk back into their cabin.

Sarah smiled as she looked back up at the moon, being even more confident as she held Chespin. "Chespin, we are going to find my dream here at this camp." She was surer than ever that she was going to find out what her goal was.

"Chespin, ches."

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Will Sarah find her dream? Does Thomas like Sarah? Will Joe be able to master Metagross' psychic type Pokemon attack? Will Issac stop being a pervert? And will many questions to so many answers on the next chapter of Pokemon Academy.

So, what do you guys think about chapter two and thanks to everyone who reviews the story and read it? This isn't the only crossover chapters that _**Pokemon Academy and Pokemon Academy Preparations**_ will have. There will be much more to come, just wait.

 _ **The Gaming Geek Gina –**_ Yep the Camp is a part of the main storyline.

 _ **Kearse –**_ I couldn't show off that side of his personality in the previous chapter like I was able to in this chapter.

 **Phoenyxs –** Why thank you. Glad you enjoyed it.

 _ **Amelia Earhart5 –**_ Glad you enjoyed it and his last name is Spruce.

 _ **AZW330 –**_ As mentioned in this chapter it was given to him, and I added the twist of him not being able to control Metagross' power so it wouldn't be too overpowered.

 _ **Miss Mario –**_ I did? I thought I was just following her personality on the OC sheet lol. But glad you enjoyed the chapter.

 _ **n00bsleyr –**_ Thanks for telling me Metagross move set. And no, you weren't bothering me.

 _ **GaoGod –**_ That wasn't the case originally.

 _Which team is your favorite? Team Chespin, Fennikin, Froakie or Bunnelby?_

But the chapter is not over with...there's still more…

* * *

Later that night as everyone was sleep, Ben went to Lumiose City, so he could report back to the boss and the owner of the Pokemon Academy Honors Camp. The boss had a building called Lysandre Labs at the city where Ben worked at.

Ben walked up to a man with orange spiky hair as Ben was inside that mans' office. Standing right next to the man who was wearing a suit where two people who were wearing all red and even had all red hair. On the belt of the two people, they both had a flame like a symbol on it.

"Lysandre sir. The Pokemon Academy Honors Camp has started."

"Good." Lysandre laughed. The man with orange hair got up out of his seat and walked over towards a window to look at the overview of Luminous City. The biggest city in the Pokemon world. "I want to make the world beautiful, and I want people to learn how to share." He started. "Hopefully, one day I can accomplish that goal." He looked at his hand as he crunched it together.

Ben sighed as he walked up to the steps of the cabin that late night. He was tired and just wanted to go to sleep. However, as he was walking he was stopped as he heard a voice.

"Stop!"

"Huh?" Ben turned around and saw Megan standing right next to her Riolu. The young girl Megan wanted to come to the camp. Even though she was rejected she wasn't about to get up.

"I want to come to the Pokemon Academy camp, sir."

"Fine," Ben said. "You can be my assistant." Ben was just tired and wasn't really caring about what he was saying.

Megan's eyes turned into stars. "It may not be as a camper, but at least I'm at the camp!" She cheered.

"Riolu, rio!"


	4. Sgt Cassius Lonely Sweet Heart Club Band

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

Cassius a blue-haired rocker with a black leather jacket was singing on stage during a rock concert in Camphrier Town, where he was from. Sarah, JD, and Wind were watching a live stream of him performing at his most recent concert on Youtube as the three girls were sitting on steps of Team Froakie's cabin that January afternoon.

The three kids where wobbling their heads back and forth. "If you take her heart, you got a catch it in love battle." Cassius sang as Wind, JD, and Sarah sang along also mimicking the boy in the process as they were enamored with the singer.

"Cassis is so cool." JD idolized. "Did you know that he's also the storage program developer of the Kalos Region?" They asked their friends as they had first-hand knowledge of the smart singer.

"Of course, I did." Sarah bragged. "I know everything about him."

"Well, they do you know his blood type?" JD asked.

"B."

"Do you know what city he was born in?"

"Camphrier Town."

JD and their friend Sarah both glared at one another getting into a little mini fan off with each other. Both where huge fans of the scientist guitarist, who loved using his Pokemon to help his sound out.

"Cut it out you two." Wind said as a cut in between the two of them. Wind was a big fan too, but she didn't like conflict and preferred that everyone got along.

"Sorry about that." Sarah sweatdropped. "It's just that when it comes to my baes, I get a little feisty."

"Don't worry about it," JD responded. "Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we try and go to his concert?"

Wind and Sarah's eyes turned into stars. They really wanted to meet the young program developer. Sarah had been a fan of Cassius for about two years now. She was first given one of his CDs by her brother for her eighth birthday and she fell in love. She's been a fan since then and has never stopped being one even during his most controversial moments.

Wind on the other hand story was quite similar but different at the same time. She heard one of Cassius song playing on the radio when she was on a road trip with her parents. Wind was mostly a fan of his voice because it was so deep and soothing.

"That's a good idea," Sarah said. "We should try and go to the concert."

Unlike the other two, Wind was a little more cautious, especially since she loved following the rules. Wind had never broken a rule before and she didn't want to start now. "But are we even allowed to leave the campground?"

"I'll find that out." Sarah reached into her pocket and pulled out the camps rulebook. She skimmed through the rulebook as JD and Wind hovered over the black-haired girl to see what the rules say.

The young girl stopped skimming as she reached a page that talking about students leaving the campsite. "Students cannot leave the campsite whenever they want unless it is an emergency." She read.

The three of them felt down as they were disappointed to hear this news. "So that means…" Wind started. The three of them get up and begin crying. "We won't get to go and meet Cassius."

They sighed. They didn't let that stop them as they sat back down and continued watching the video of Cassius performing on stage.

The sun was shining above the Pokemon Village where the Pokemon Academy Honors Camp was taking place. Today was Saturday so that means that the students could have a day off from camp activities. Yanma, Chespin, and Hoppip where sitting in the laps of their trainers as they too were watching the video and enjoying it.

JD and Wind both turned their heads as they laughed. There was something they knew that they had a feeling that Sarah wouldn't know about Cassius'. So, they knew that they had to ask the girl about it. "Did you know that Cassius uses to collect gym badges?" She asked."

Sarah was stunned as she looked at the grass type Pokemon Chespin who was sitting on her lap and was surprised to see that his trainer was so enthusiastic about something, which was surprising. Meanwhile, Sarah had never heard of gym badges before and was curious as to what it was. "What are gym badges?"

"I knew she wouldn't know," JD said.

"Gym badges are items that can be collected after beating a gym leader at a gym. Each region except for Alola has eight strong trainers that specialize in a certain type, and they are known as gym leaders." Wind explained to the girl as she had no idea what gyms or the pokemon league were. "Win all eight gym badges and you can enter the Pokemon League competition."

Sarah's eyes become starry-eyed as she was amazed after hearing about how her idol was so talented. "That's so cool."

"Cassius is so amazing!" The young girl fell more and more in love with him as she kept on hearing about how talented he is. q all.

"Chespin! Chespin!"

The young girl gets up. She couldn't take it anymore as she was getting very impatient. She wanted to meet Cassius now. It was something was on her mind and something that she really wanted to do, but she couldn't since the campers couldn't leave camp. "I've had it, I want to go and meet Cassius and see him in concert."

"But we can't, because of the camp guidelines…" Wind reminded her which caused Sarah to sigh.

"I wish we could leave." She said with a sad tone of her voice.

During the afternoon as the sun was shining that January morning as the light blue skies was cleared with no clouds in sight. Joe and Logan were at the camper's battleground doing a little bit of training as Joe wanted to work on his Metagross' psychic powers. You see, Metagross was having a little bit of trouble controlling his psychic powers so he needed to do some more work on it.

"Meowth use Thunderbolt!" Logan ordered as his normal type Pokemon leaped into the air as Meowth's body becomes surrounded by electricity and shoots out a bolt of electricity that spirals towards Metagross.

Metagross prepared for battle by putting all four of its arms down on the ground. "Gross, gross." Metagross eyes turn blue as its whole body becomes surrounded by a light blue outline.

"That's the spirit Metagross, keep concentrating on your psychic abilities." Joe encouraged with his fist balled up. He was really into the spirit of hoping his partner's psychic abilities would get better.

Meowth's body becomes surrounded by a light blue outline and so does Logan which wasn't supposed to happen. "Meow, meow?" The normal type asked.

"What's the big idea?" Logan asked as he was started freaking out due to him being in the air as both Meowth and Logan started floating thanks to Metagross' psychic powers.

"Metagross, stop!" Joe freaked out.

"Meta, meta, meta, meta," Metagross explained as he couldn't control what he was doing. "Meta, meta, meta." Metagross not being able to control his body or psychic powers throws both Logan and Meowth onto the ground as the two of them were now in pain.

Logan and Meowth cry. "That hurt!"

"Meow, meow."

"Sorry about that Logan," Joe said as he walked up towards Logan and his normal type pokemon. Metagross followed behind Logan by floating in the air. Joe started sweatdropped.

The psychic type pokemon looked a tad bit sad that it did that his partner's teammate. "Gross, gross, meta, meta." The psychic type pokemon apologized.

"Don't worry about it." Logan gets up and so does Meowth. He closes in on Joe and whispers into his ear. "If you tell anyone that you saw me cry, I will end you." He warned, which shocked Joe and caused him to worry a little.

"I won't do it. I promise." Joe worried.

Logan backs away as Meowth jumps onto his right shoulder. "Now about Metagross psychic abilities, it seems the problem is that Metagross can't focus on one person and instead focuses on all of them."

"Meow, meow, meow."

"Wait…so what your trying to say is- "Joe started before getting interrupted.

"What I'm saying is that Metagross needs to learn how to focus on its able to use its psychic type abilities." Logan shrugged as he walked off.

"Thanks for everything Logan!" Joe waved goodbye.

"Whatever." He shrugged as Meowth continued to stay on his shoulder.

Joe sighed as he walked up towards Metagross. Now that he knew that the problem was a constitution, he felt like he had a better grasp on what to do. "Looks like we know what to work on, so let's keep doing that."

"Meta, meta!" Metagross was excited to be working on his psychic powers so more.

Eli was walking through the forest with her earbuds in her ears and listening to some RWBY. She wanted to get away from her teammates as they were starting to annoy her quite a lot. So, she decided to get some fresh air and go for a walk.

But as she was walking she saw that the dark type Pokemon Zoura was dancing on a rock nearby, minding its own business. Eli took her headphones out of her ear as she couldn't help but look at the dark type Pokemon dancing.

There was something about that Zoura that she couldn't stop staring at. She was standing right next to her Eevee who was walking alongside her.

"Zoura, Zoura, Zoura." The dark type Pokemon dance.

Eevee and Eli both continued to stare at Zoura. But Zoura quickly walked heard noises coming from the forest and Zoura quickly ran away.

"Damn, it got away." Eli snapped.

"Eevee, eevee."

Eli smiled as she found a pokemon that she really wanted to catch. "You know what Eevee, I think I want to catch that Zoura."

"Eevee, Eevee!"

As the day was passing by, the campers had gotten news to report to the cafeteria as Professor Ben had some special news to share to with the campus as his newly appointed assistant Mega was standing right next to him with her shiny Riolu right by her side.

Each of the campers was currently sitting with their respective team members as they were sitting alongside their partner pokemon, and the only pokemon they had currently. Everyone at the camp except for Ben was a new trainer, so that's why they only had one pokemon currently in their possession.

"I have big news today, campers!" The young Professor said with a smile on his face.

"Did you finally figure out a way to stop snoring so loud?" Tyler asked as he was sitting right next to his fairy type Pokemon Mawile.

Everyone at the camp laughed but Ben was not amused. "Say something like that again Tyler and you're on toilet duty for the whole week!"

Tyler shrugged his shoulders. "I've done worse." He responded.

"Mawile, ile." The steel shrugged her shoulders, as he wasn't really scared of Ben and his empty threats, that he loved giving out to the campers every day.

Professor Ben cleared his throat. "Now if you excuse me, I can finish what I was saying." He started. "Now, for today's camp activity, you guys along with your pokemon are going to be participating in a battle of the band's competition."

"WHAT?!" The campers all asked, as their pokemon mimicked them but instead of speaking in a human language they were speaking in their normal pokemon language.

Sarah's was excited. She loved singing and dancing so this was an opportunity that would allow her to shine. She balled up her fist and did a twirl to show off. "Guys, leave it all to me."

"Chespin, ches, ches," Chespin explained to the pokemon that Sarah was good at these sorts of things.

"But if we leave it all to you, then there's no chance we're going to win," Logan smirked as he folded up his arms, closed his eyes, turned his head to the side and shrugged in a sassy way.

"Meow, meow, meow." The normal type Pokemon replied as he mimicked his trainer's actions and vocal tone.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She responded, not giving a care in the world about what he thought.

"Let me explain the rules. Each team, along with their pokemon. Must come up with a song performance that will blow us judges out of the water." He explained. "There will be three judges. Me, Megan and a special guest judge that will be on their way shortly." Ben continued to explain to the campers. "The winner will receive a special prize."

Thomas' eyes turned into hearts the moment he heard special prize. "We are winning this!" He shouted at his three other teammates.

"Druddigon, Druddigon." The dragon type pokemon shrugged nonchalantly.

"Who is the special guest?" Thomas asked as his Honedge was floating right next to him.

"I am." A man with a British accent said.

The British voice sounded extremely familiar to the young girl Sarah. "Could it be, him!?" She hopped as her eyes turned starry once again.

A gray cloud appeared out of nowhere making the area smoky, making some of the camper's cough which caused them to cover their mouth. Some rock music started to play, as three silhouettes could be seen in the smoke cloud. The smoke dissolves as a young man wearing a black leather jacket and a bluish green almost star-shaped mohawk appeared with his Noibat and Gourgeist.

Sarah, JD, Wind, and Logan were all surprised to see their favorite singer appear right in front of them. Sarah, JD and Wind eyes turned into hearts as they were starstruck. "It's Cassius!" They fawned over the young male singer.

Everyone looked at Logan surprised that he would be a fan of someone like Cassius. "Wait, you like Cassius?" Thomas asked as he was shocked.

"Yeah, I wouldn't figure you to be the type of someone like him," Zemrick said as he was holding onto his Solsis.

"Heck, I wouldn't have pegged you to be a fanboy at all." Eli laughed as she was holding her Eevee, Emerald, in her lap finding it to be hilarious.

 _Cassius does a spin along with his Noibat and Gourgeist as he reaches his hand out to command both Noibat and Gourgeist. "If you wanna be if you wanna be, if you wanna be, be, be." He sang as he was strumming along with his guitar._

 _Noibat's body turns blue as he swings around his trainer. "Noi, no, not." The pokemon sang as he was spinning around his trainer top and creating a gorgeous blue light. Noibat floats up as Gourgeist opens her mouth and releases a bunch of seeds that hit Noibat's attack and collide with it, creating a firework show that looked like rainbows._

 _Cassius, Noibat, and Gourgeist where all finished with their show as they stand close together with Cassius having his hands out. The campers all cheered except for Logan and Eli who could care less. Though, Logan did care he just didn't want to show it in front of everyone._

Cassius, Noibat and Gourgeist all ball down, happy for the applause they were giving. "Thank you so much, it means a lot." He all said in his British tone of voice. Some of the campers were still cheering finding the performance to be amazing.

Sarah was enamored by the purple dragon type. "I want a NOIBAT! It is just so adorable!" She squealed as she looked at the purple dragon type who was just flapping its tiny little wings while standing next to his trainer.

Cassius clears his throat as he strums on his guitar. "Do your best out there. You're going to be judged mostly on your teamwork skills with both your other campers and your pokemon."

Sarah's eyes turned to hearts as she looked at her teammates. She turned around and grabbed Joe by the shirt and started to shake him. "We have to win this so Cassius can see how great I am."

"Okay, okay, no need to shake me." Joe sweatdropped.

"The battle of the bands will be happening tonight, so have five straight hours to prepare for it," Ben explained.

"We have an arts and crafts center that you can use to get your outfits ready, and if you want to practice your singer and instrument playing skills the camps band rooms will be open for you all to practice," Megan explained to the campers. It felt a little odd for her to be an assistant for Ben, seeing as she was the exact same age as the rest of the campers.

"Riolu, Riolu, Riolu." Riolu did a little dance, wanting to show off its dancing skills in front of everyone.

The four teams all huddled up around one another, trying to speak to one another about what the plans where going to be for the practice of the upcoming battle of the bands. This would be the first camp competition being held in which the teams would have camp leaders, so the dynamics were sure to change between them.

"So, what's the game plan?" Eli asked as Eevee was sitting on her shoulder.

"Eevee, Eevee."

Babs laughed. "Since I'm the leader of this team, I have everything all planned out."

Eli rolled her eyes, and so did the rest of Babs team members.

"Why am I not surprised that she would say something like that?" Zemrick asked.

"Solsis, sol."

Chroma who was the team leader of Team Fennekin wasn't about to let Babs boss everyone around like that. "We don't have time for your bossiness." Chroma said as he was getting really annoyed by the spoiled rich girl.

Babs cleared her throat and pulled out her wallet. Usually, she would've gotten angry and told them off, but she had another plan up her sleeve that worked for a lot of people. "How about I give every single one of you 20 dollars."

"Money can't buy me," Eli said as she watched Babs pull out a twenty-dollar bill.

"Eevee, Eevee, Eevee." The normal type Pokemon was angry at Babs, for even suggesting something like that.

"Yeah, what kind of fools do you think we are?" Chroma asked.

"Ruff, ruff." The rock type pokemon barked at the girl. Chroma's Rockruff who went by the nickname Dusk was standing right by his trainer. Rockruff didn't agree with what Babs was suggesting either.

Meanwhile, Zemrick was considering the idea. "I mean, how much money are we talking?" He asked, but not before Eli, Eevee, Rockruff, and Chroma all glared at the boy and his Honedge with intense and utter rage.

Zemrick started sweating "I mean that's a terrible idea." He lied.

"Honedge, edge."

"What about if I throw in 3,000 dollars to each and everyone one of you," Babs said.

All sudden each of them changed their mind as Eli, Zemrick, and Chroma all hugged Babs. Hearing about that three thousand dollars really made them rethink everything they were saying. "Babs, you can do whatever you want," Eli said.

"Yeah, who cares about morals. This isn't PBS kids." Chroma said.

"Ruff, ruff."

"Eevee, Eevee."

"Honedge."

Babs smiled. "Like they say, money can bring happiness to everyone."

"Catty, catty." Delcatty shrugged.

Babs turns around and looks at her opponent Sarah as the rest of Babs team walks over towards Sarah team. "Break a leg." She said as her team walked off.

Sarah growled. "We have to beat that spoiled rich brat!" She shouted as she grabbed her teammates and their pokemon and dragged them.

Thomas was excited that they were going to be doing yet another activity that would allow for him to be the boss and in charge. He looked at his teammates at Druddigon stood right next to him, as he was holding his girlfriend's hand. "Listen up the team. If we're going to do this then

"We have to follow my order because I have a plan."

"What is your plan exactly?" Akale asked as he was standing next to his Lombre.

"Bre, be." Lombre laughed.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Thomas laughed.

"You're so good with ideas," Tillith responded as she was amazed by her boyfriend.

"I know, that's why they call me a king."

Druddigon rolled his eyes. "Drudd, drudd."

"I don't really care much, so it's whatever with it." Wind said.

Riley, Tyler, Eden, and Issac along with their pokemon where all huddle up in a circle. So that way no one could hear them speak about their plans for the upcoming battle of the band competition. "We have to work together as a team so that is our plan," Eden said.

"Right." Issac, Tyler, and Riley all replied as they broke the circle and went their own merry way.

It was late at night which means that it was time for the Pokemon Academy Honors Camp Battle of the Bands. The competition was going to be held outside in front of a stage made from wood. The three judges where sitting on chairs in front of the stage ready for the performances to begin.

Standing on stage was Alexander Williams and his partner pokemon Mizu the Oshawott. He had light brown skin, jet black hair, and brown eyes. Alexander was currently in an internship working for Ben and Ben asked him to be the announcer for the battle of the band competition.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to the Pokemon Academy Battle of the Bands," Alexander spoke into his microphone as Oshawott was jumping up and down. "I'm your host Alexander Williams and today, I am going to be your lovely announcer."

"The judges will be announcing this year's competition is, the talent and beautiful Megan."

Megan blushed as she was a little embarrassed. "Nice to be here."

"The owner of the camp Ben."

Ben waved.

"And finally, the talent, world famous, Pokemon Idol, Cassius!"

Cassius stood up and bowed. "I'm honored to be here. I look forward to seeing good performances."

"Now for the first performance, let me introduce you to Team Bunnelby."

The curtains open as the four boys from Team Bunnelby along with their pokemon where on the stage all dressed up and some of them where holding instruments. All the boys were wearing all black tuxedos along with their pokemon too. But before the boys and their pokemon could play a Zoura jumped onto the stage and started dancing.

"Zoura, Zoura, Zoura, Zoura, Zoura." The dancing dark type sang, which left everyone in the audience to be confused about what was going on.

"It appears that we have a dancing Zoura on the stage." Alexander narrated.

Zoura started laughing as it does a backflip and becomes surrounded by a purple light, as it begins morphing into a Charizard.

Eli who was backstage looked at the Zoura and was amazed by how it was dancing. "Wow, that Zoura looks awesome. I want to catch it!" The normally cool, calm and collective girl said as she was amazed by the dark type pokemon.

Charizard flies into the air, and since Zoura was a bit of a clown Charizard opens its mouth and releases a burst of flame that causes the stage to catch on fire. The campers who were backstage run away from the stage and watch as it was now on fire thanks to Zoura who was a bit of a clown and liked pulling pranks.

"He-he." Zoura who was morphed into Charizard laughed.

Eli not caring about the fire runs up to the Charizard who was just a Zoura forming an illusion as Zoura transforms backs into his original self.

The young girl smiled as she looked at Zoura and got down on her knees looking eye to eye at him. She couldn't quite figure it out, but she wanted to catch this dark type pokemon. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a Pokepuff that she backed and held it out for the dark type pokemon. "You're quite something, aren't you?"

Zoura blushed and looked away. "Zoura, zor."

"Here take this. I want to give it to you."

"Eevee, Eevee!" The normal type pokemon who was standing right by her side encouraged Zoura to give Eli a chance. Both Eli and Eevee remembered seeing Zoura earlier today, and she's been thinking about the dark type all day long.

Zoura swallowed his pride and at the Pokepuff, but Zoura bites Eli's hand and runs off into the forest.

Eevee looked at Eli wanting to see if she was alright. "Eevee, Eevee?" She asked as she looked at Eli.

"I'm fine," Eli replied as she petted her partner pokemon.

Meanwhile, as the fire was raging and getting bigger the campers where all getting worried about what would happen next as they watched the stage collapse from the fire that was currently getting intense.

Cassius knew what to do as he grabbed his Noibat's pokeball and tossed it into the air. "Noibat, use Gust to blow out this fire."

The dragon type Pokemon is released and starts flapping its wings and blowing out air which puts the fire out completely. "Noibat, Noibat." Noibat did its best as Sarah looked at Noibat with amazement, wanting to get her own Noibat.

"Good job Noibat," Cassius said as he petted the top of the Noibats head before returning it back into its pokeball. "I'm glad everyone is safe." He said.

With the fire put out the campers all cheered. But it looked like they weren't going to be able to finish off the battle of the band's competition that they hadn't started yet.

"But what about the battle of the bands?" Tyler asked.

"Don't worry about it," Ben replied. "All that matters are that all of you are safe."

Sarah walked up to her idol Cassius and she started shaking a tiny bit. She swallowed her spit as she got the courage to speak to her idol. She was wearing a long yellow dress, white gloves, a tiara and yellow heels. "Uh…Cassius…"

"Yeah?" As soon as the man with blue-haired turned around he saw the girls dress and was surprised by how beautiful the dress look. "Wait…that dress…."

He walked up to the ten-year-old girl and put his hands on her shoulders and smiled. "Did you make that dress yourself?"

"Yes, I did." She started. "I make a lot of own clothes, shoes, and accessories."

He smiled as he started to fangirl over the ten-year-old girl. "That is so amazing. Your dress is like fabulous."

She blushed. "Why thank you."

Cassius reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. "I want you to design some clothes for me sometime. I'll give you a call and let you know when though."

Her eyes turn into hearts as she was surprised to see her idol compliment her clothes. "Why thank you, sir. I would love to do that for you."

He smiled. "Great, because I have a show coming up soon, and I want you to design an outfit for me." He winked.

"I will. I'm going to work on some ideas and let you know."

"Do that. Call me anytime." He winked.

She bowed down to him. "Will do sir."

He smiled. "But I think that you should think about becoming a Pokemon Stylist." He suggested.

"A what?"

"A pokemon stylist. Pokemon stylist competes in competitions called Pokemon Collections in hopes of winning a Golden Pendant. Collect four golden pendants and you can enter the Fashion Week in Luminous City in hopes of becoming a Fashion Champion." He explained she was amazed by that.

"I'm actually a Fashion Champion myself." He revealed.

She smiled as she looked at Chespin. "That settles it! I want to become a Pokemon Fashion Champion just like Cassius is. That's my dream." She said.

"Chespin, ches."

Cassius smiled once again. "Well, good luck on your dream." He said. He checked his phone and realized that he had to go. "I had fun time everyone and I hope all of you reach your dreams. But it looks like I have to go, so for now, this is goodbye." Cassius throws a bomb to the ground which creates smoke that quickly dissolves and as soon as it disappears, he was gone. Which left everyone confused.

"That was…uh…confusing…" Ben said.

Sarah was a lot more confident as she looked at Chespin and smiled. "Looks like we have a goal ahead of us, Chespin." She smiled as he looked at her partner pokemon.

"Chespin, ches."

Sarah gets down on her knees and grabs Ben's hands. She starts crying a she really wanted to compete in the upcoming fashion show in Santalune City. But since there was a rule stating that campers couldn't leave the camp, she knew she had ask him. "Please, Ben! Can I please compete in the fashion show? Pretty please?" She begged why she put her lip out.

"Chespin, ches." The grass type followed in his trainers' footsteps.

Ben sighed. "Fine you guys can leave the camp, as long as you tell beforehand. Okay?"

She smiled and so did the rest of the campers as they all cheered. "Yes!" Everyone cheered.

Sarah began running. "I'm going to Santalune City to go compete in my very first fashion show." She explained to everyone as both her and Chespin begin running off.

Logan, JD, and Joe wanted to see her compete in the fashion too. But really they just wanted to leave the camp and get away from here so they followed her along with their pokemon.

"Wait for us!" JD said as they ran to go catch up to the girl.

Babs stomped her food, as she wanted to compete in the fashion show to. She turned around and looked at her team. "Where going too."

"Catty, Delcatty." The normal type pokemon said.

Babs grabs her teammates and drags them to on the path to Santalune City, as they try and protest. But she wasn't going to allow that as she wanted to try and beat the young girl at her own game.

 **Team Chespin:** _JD [Hoppip], Sarah [Chespin], Logan [Meowth] and Joe [Metagross]_

 **Team Fennekin:** _Eli [Emerald/Eevee], Zemrick [Solsis], Chroma [Rockruff/Dusk] and Babs [Cherry/Delcatty]_

 **Team Froakie:** _Thomas [Druddigon], Tillith [Fomantis], Akale [Lombre] and Wind [Yanma]_

 **Team Bunnelby:** _Riley [Kavallerie/Honedge], Tyler [Mawile], Issac [Heracross] and Eden [Hunter/Froakie]_

 _ **Other Members:**_ _Megan [Riolu], Alexander [Oshawott/Mizu]_

 _ **Authors Note:**_ _That ends yet another chapter of Pokemon Academy: Preparations. Originally, I was going to have her become interested in the gym challenge, but I decided to change that because I wanted to do something different. Only the first three chapters of Pokemon Academy: Preparations are a part of Pokemon Academy._

 _Thanks again to everyone who reviewed the last chapter._

 _AZW330 – Thanks for submitting both, and yeah both were always going to be in the story._

 _Mara the Wolf – Thanks for letting me know the corrections about Eli. It helps. Yeah, that's what I was going for originally, but as a look at the OC sheet again, I realized I was straying too far from it. So, changed it. Also, I know what an everyone is lol. The story isn't really based on the anime, manga or games. It's kind of its own thing._

 _n00bsleyr – Thanks it was one of the few ideas I had about nerfing it._


	5. It's Not a Fashion-Battle Statement!

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

Sarah, JD, Logan, and Joe looked at the outskirts of Santalune City as they finally arrived at there destination. Sarah was super excited as she was going to be competing in the up and coming Pokemon fashion show that her idol told her about a while ago. She was super excited to finally reach the city as it took her and her teammates a while to get there because they walked all the way there.

The sun was not shining on that Tuesday, January afternoon. As the clouds filled the skies making the city look dark and gloomy. Snow was falling from the clouds as coldness filled the air causing the teenagers but Logan to shiver.

The young person JD couldn't handle all this coldness, as it was really affecting them. "It's cold. How come we had to walk all the way here?" JD asked in confusion as she was shivering from the coldness.

"Because its time for the Pokemon Fashion Show and I want to compete in it and become a Fashion Champion just like Cassius, my idol." She explained to her very best friend. But the way she was talking, it didn't sound like she was all the confidence in what she was saying.

JD wasn't so sure what she was saying. "Are you sure that's what you want to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"It doesn't sound like you're all too confident about actually doing this. It seems like you're only doing this because your idol does it." JD responded to her.

Sarah knew that what JD was saying was somewhat correct, but she didn't want to admit it. Sarah sweatdropped as she tried to come up with a lie to hide her tracks. "You don't know what you're talking about." She said. "We need to go." Sarah runs as Chespin was holding onto her shoulder.

"Chespin, ches."

Logan, Joe, and JD realized that they need to hurry up, so they wouldn't lose the girl, so they ran up close to her.

A couple of minutes later after lots and lots of running, the four honor students and Chespin finally arrive at the Santalune City Convention Center where the fashion show was going to be held. Sarah had to hurry up and register since the competition was going to be held today. The four of them with Chespin holding onto his trainer's shoulder walked into the building only to see that it was packed with tons of trainers.

Sarah's eyes turned into hearts as she was excited to see so many people here. "Look at all the people!" She said with glee in her voice as she turned around and did a spin. "And they're all going to be seeing me on stage."

"They're going to be seeing you lose because you never did do any practicing," Logan said.

Sarah slaps Logan across the face because of his sarcastic comment. She slapped him so hard that it left a sting on his voice and a pink fingerprint mark. "Ouch." The boy's aid in pain.

"Why did you slap me?" He asked as he rubbed the smack womb, seeing as he was still feeling a little tingle to it.

"Because I felt like it." She responded. "Why would you say I'm going to lose when where supposed to be teammates?"

"Because, you haven't trained one bit," Logan replied. "How do you expect to win when you haven't trained at all?"

"He's got a point," Joe said.

"Because I don't need to train. I believe in Chespin and where going to wing it!" She threw her fist into the air as she was brimming with so much confidence.

As that was going on a woman with blonde hair took a picture of them. Standing right next to her was her partner pokemon Vivillon, but Vivillon had a pokeball pattern stripe on the wings.

"Vivi, Viv." The bug type pokemon said.

"Nice picture." The young girl with blonde hair and green eyes said as she looked at her camera and saw the picture of the young girl and her friends.

"Huh?" Sarah asked as she was confused as to what was going on. But what she really wanted to know was why did she take a picture of them. "Excuse me, but why did you…?"

"My name is like Viola and I'm like a photographer," Viola said as she winked right eye while taking yet another picture of Sarah and Chespin. "I'm like going to be totally taking a picture of the upcoming fashion show."

Sarah blushed as she was a little embarrassed. "While I'm glad to meet you, I'm quite not photogenic to be taking a picture right now."

Viola laughed. "I'm like totally blushing right now. You're like so totally hilarious girlfriend." She patted Sarah on the back hard as Viola continued to laugh.

"Now, I can't wait to like see you totally knock it out of the park at that fashion show. I'll be watching you." She winked her eye once again and walks away with Vivillon following her trainer.

Sarah sweatdropped. "I have no idea what just happened."

"Chespin, ches."

A man with spiky brown hair and wearing black rectangular glasses looked at Sarah and her friends as they were standing there. He was wearing blue scrubs and was a nurse. "Are you competing in the fashion show?" A man said as he was standing behind a counter next to his Chansey.

"Why yes, I am," Sarah replied as she walked up to the counter.

"My name is Nurse Roy, and I'll be happy to assist you in registering for the Pokemon Fashion Show." He said.

"Thanks."

"Chespin, ches."

"Just hand me your Pokedex and you'll be all set."

Before Sarah could enter the Pokémon Fashion Show she had to register for it. She walked up to the counter some more, so she could get close. As she finally reached up to the counter, where the man with spiky brown hair and blue eyes was standing.

Sarah reaches into her pocket and pulls out her Kalos Pokedex.

He grabs her Pokedex and leaves for a few seconds. He comes back with a case, fashion show identification card, and her pokedex which she grabs from her. "You'll all set and registered."

"Thank you." She bowed down to him.

Babs along with Eli, Chroma, and Zemrick walked up to Sarah and her friends as Babs was laughing evilly; which caused Sarah and her friends to turn around. "Well, well, well," Babs said as she grinned at the young girl standing in front of her.

Sarah grinned. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to beat you silly." Babs laughed evilly.

Delcatty saw that Chespin was resting on Sarah's shoulder and started blushing at him. "Del, del, del." The young female cat pokemon looked down trying to hide her head from embarrassment.

"Chespin, ches?" Chespin was a little bit confused, as he had no idea how the girl was feeling.

Sarah didn't like Babs comment and it made her kind of angry as her face turned red. "You can't beat me because I'm going to win!" She shouted at Babs as the two girls get up in each other's faces while glaring at each other.

"You can cut this tension with a knife," Eli commented she was holding onto her Eevee in her hands.

"Eevee, Eevee!"

"Why don't you save it for the battlefield." Zemrick was getting annoyed by the two girls constantly bickering as his Solsis was gloating in the air right next to him.

"Solis, Solsis."

"Or better yet, why don't we just leave." Chroma shrugged as his Rockruff nicknamed Dusky was standing right next to him. "Rock, rock." The dog barked.

"Hmph." The two girls turn around and close their eyes as they walk away from each other with their pokemon walking alongside them.

"I'll see you at the fashion show." Both Babs and Sarah both said while they both walked away, leaving their friends behind in the dust.

The next morning it was time for the fashion show. The arena was filled with many different people from all over the world all gathered together to watch the fashion show here in the city. The thrust arena had multi-colored lights on the walls of where the seats where. In the center with a rectangular stage with the runway coming out in front. The runway was made from the glass along with the stage.

On the stage were empty trees. Above the stage was cloud where fake snow was falling. Since it was winter, a winter-themed fashion show made sense. On the stage where many things associated with winter such as Snowman, Sleds, Christmas trees etc.

The only lights that were on in the room where the lights that were on the stage and the lights on the walls of the rows where the seats are. While it was dark, it wasn't so dark so the people in the audience could still see what was going on.

Back at the Pokemon Honors Camp, Team Froakie, Team Bunnelby, Megan, Alexander, and Ben were all watching the fashion show on the flat screen television, rooting for there friend Sarah. Not so much Babs because she was rude to them.

Isaac's eyes turned into hearts as he was waiting for Sarah to appear on his television screen. "I can't wait to see Sarah and all the pretty girls wearing dresses!"

Wind grabs Isaac by the ear. "You're going to keep your mouth shut." She said as she pulled his ear even together.

"Yes, ma'am," Isaac replied.

Heracross and everyone else laughed.

"I can't believe we're watching this. Fashion shows are competing and utterly sexist." Wind commented as she let go of Isaac's ear.

Riley who was a politician in training knew that this was his time to say something. "But as a feminist, shouldn't you be supporting a woman doing whatever they want…?" Riley asked as his Honedge was floating right next to him.

Wind blushed as she didn't know how to react. "Shut up, I wasn't talking to you."

Riley laughed. "Got her."

"Do you think Sarah is going to win?" Tillith asked as she was holding Fomantis in her lap.

"No." Everyone responded.

"She hasn't even trained for it. So how is she going to win?" Tyler asked.

"If this was an anime she would win with the power of friendship," Eden said as he was holding on Froakie who he nicknamed Hunter.

"Froakie, Froakie."

"But this isn't an anime. This is a fanfiction." Akale said.

"A what?" Megan asked.

"Where in a fanfiction." The young boy said. "I have a conspiracy theory that this was a fanfiction, and where all OCs submitted by other users for a single fanfiction writer who is writing an SYOC story."

Everyone looked at Akale and sweatdropped, thinking that he was crazy.

"I think he's gone crazy…" Alexander said.

Alexander looked around and saw that Thomas and Druddigon weren't here. It confused him because he thought that he saw the boy and his dragon type Pokemon just a while ago. "Anyone know where Thomas went?" Alexander asked as he held onto the water type Pokemon Oshawott.

"Yeah, he went to the fashion show," Ben explained as he was watching the fashion show too along with his campers. "He told me he wanted to go and cheer for Sarah."

Tillith grinned. She didn't like this one bit. She was feeling a little jealous about Thomas' growing feelings for Sarah that she felt was kind of obvious.

Kell and Rita were also sitting alongside the other campers too. Kell and Rita were also interns for Ben and currently working for him, as they were also both students as the Pokemon Academy trying to get some more credits that would help towards their graduation.

Kell was sitting right by his Gabite, as he was a ten-year-old boy who was quiet and didn't talk much. Just like a lot of other students at the academy. He had dark blue hair and was wearing a necklace with a crystal shard on it.

Kell was getting a tiny bit of the fashion show competition for a pokemon stylist but had to watch it because his boss told him too. He was also sitting right next to Rita Ishihara.

Rita was a very young and caring girl. Rita's Misdreavus was floating in front of her. She and Kell had been friends for a long time and he was one of the only few people she was comfortable around.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Rita asked Kell.

"We can't." He said. "Ben said that if we watch this, then we might finally get to become full-fledged campers here. Don't forget where beginning trainers too."

"I know," Rita responded. "But don't you think that this a little bit much?"

"Not really. Besides, I kind of want to see Babs lose." Kell explained as both Kell and Rita both laugh.

At the Pokemon Fashion Collection in Santalune City, Serena and Ash along with Ash's Pikachu were watching the Pokemon Fashion show as they had been called up by their friend Cassius to compete. Cassius sits by Serena as Ash's Pikachu was sitting on his lap.

"Where were you at?" Serena asked.

"I had some last-minute calls." He replied. "However, I want you guys to watch out for her. I think she's going to be really talented."

"I hope so," Ash said. "Or I came all this way for nothing."

Thomas was breathing heavy as both him Druddigon did a lot of running trying to make it to the city on time to see Sarah perform for the fashion show collection. He did a lot of running down the steps of the auditorium. "That was a lot of running."

"Druddigon. Drudd." The dragon type pokemon was out of breathing.

Thomas turned his head and saw JD, Logan, and Joe sitting and paying attention to the stage. Thomas smiled as he saw his friends. "Hey, everyone!" He waved at them.

JD and Eli turned around and smiled as they saw him and waved, while Logan just shrugged his shoulders, not giving a card in the world. "What are you doing here?" JD asked.

Thomas walked over towards them and sits down next to JD. "I came to cheer Sarah on." He started to blush.

"Don't forget you have a girlfriend," Logan replied.

"I know. I love Tillith."

"Good, and don't forget that," Logan replied.

Eli was getting bored as she was listening to her RWBY music. The young girl didn't really want to sit here and watch the fashion show but was forced to come thanks to Babs who dragged her here. "How long is this going to be?"

"Who knows." Chroma said. The young boy was holding his Rockruff in his hands as he was feeling kind of excited to see the fashion show take place in front of him. "But I'm kind of excited to see what's about to happen."

"So, what exactly is this anyway? If us Pokemon Academy students can't participate in actual competitions related to our goals like gyms and contests, why do they have these exhibition matches?" Eli asked as she was confused.

"Because it's getting us prepared for when we graduate and set out on our own journeys," Zemrick explained.

"That actually makes sense." Eli recognized as she thought about what he was saying.

A young girl with black hair that was wearing a pink furisode, walked onto the stage with her Mr. Mime. The young girl name was Valerie and she was a gym leader here in Kalos. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Pokemon Exhibition Fashion Show Collection here in Santalune City."

The crowd cheer as Valerie was holding a microphone. Meanwhile, Viola was sitting right next to her sister Alexa and watching the battle from the stands.

"My name is Valerie, and I welcome everyone to watch our gorgeous performance as these up and coming pokemon stylist from the Pokemon Academy participate in this competition today to see what being a Pokemon stylist is like." Valerie turns around as she was still holding her microphone, as she watched sixteen young students from the Pokemon Academy walked onto the stage. Two of them where Babs and Sarah. "Here are all of our young stylist performing today."

Sarah was wearing a light blue dress with long light blue gloves. The side of Sarah's dress had a snowflake as she was wearing a necklace made from snow and she dyed her hair blue. As she was standing there her Chespin was wearing a light blue tuxedo with a tie made from a snowflake.

Meanwhile, Babs was wearing a dress completely made from snow as her Delcatty was wearing a dress made from snow and she was also wearing booties made from snow too.

The crowd cheered as the young stylist all walked around the catwalk, showing off what they were wearing by walking in a circle. "Look at these lovely stylists and what they're wearing," Valerie said.

"First up, let's introduce Sarah. She's from Nuvema Town and the Unova Region and she's currently an undeclared major currently enrolled at the Pokemon Academy Honors Camp." Valerie said as Sarah was walking on across the stage smiling.

"I'm happy to be here."

"Chespin, ches."

"GO Sarah go!" JD shouted as they were happy for their friend.

"She's so hot!" Issac said as he was watching Sarah on stage from the television. However, Wind grabbed him by the ear, trying to bring some sense into him.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch." Issac cried.

Thomas was sitting on his seat, watching the young girl and smiling. He liked the dress that she was wearing and thought that it was a perfect dress. "She's so amazing."

Logan glared at him. "Don't for you have a girlfriend…"

"I know, I know…" Thomas sweatdropped.

As Sarah kept walking on the stage along with Chespin and getting a ton of applauds from the audience and her friends, including Serena and Ash who watching too, Sarah's ends up tripping from her heels, as her heels break, and she ends up falling on the stage, causing everyone to gasp as they were shocked.

"Oh on. It looks like Sarah has fallen." Valerie commented as everyone was at the edge of the seat.

Sarah was disappointed in herself as her body was paralyzed. She didn't want to get up because she was super embarrassed that she had all this confidence in herself only for all of it to fall flat on her face. She wanted to cry, as Chespin looked at her worried for her.

The competition went on, Sarah was disqualified from the competition since she had failed. Both rounds were over with and the final four finalists were on stage, waiting for the results of the exhibition fashion show to be revealed as the judges all cast their votes.

One of the people on stage where Babs and her partner pokemon Cherry the Delcatty.

"And the winner of the Pokemon Academy Exhibition Fashion Show is…" Valerie started as she was standing next to her Mr. Mime and the contestants as they were all waiting for the results to be revealed.

Everyone in the audience was on the edges of their seats, waiting for the results to be read. Valerie opened the card as she got the results that had the winner of the competition. "Babs and her Delcatty."

Babs smiled along with Delcatty. Babs hugs Delcatty, as everyone in the audience cheered.

Sarah walks away disappointed as she had a sad look on her face. Not only did she had a sad look on her face, but Logan, Joe, JD, and Chespin along with Eli, Zemrick, and Chroma had sad looks on their faces too along with the campers at Pokemon Academy who were watching the fashion show at the camp. They all wanted Sarah to win and they were rooting for her, but she didn't win because she tripped.

"We won Cherry!" She cheered. "I can't believe it."

Valerie walks up to Babs with a gold pendant in her hand. "I present you with this gold medal replica." She presents her the medal and she snatches it out of Valerie's hand. Not only that but Babs snatches the microphone out of her hand as she was happy that she won.

"Suck that Sarah, I'm better than you." She bragged.

"Delcatty, catty."

Cassius was feeling down that the girl he talked up the loss. Ash and Serena were not impressed by the girl and felt disappointed as she was being as talked up as she was.

"I thought you said she was great," Ash said as Pikachu was sitting on his shoulder.

"Pika, pika."

"She is. She must've just had a bad day."

Ash and Serena get up.

"Well, she was weak and very ugly," Serena said with a snobby attitude in her voice.

"Don't waste our time." Ash Ketchum said as he and his girlfriend Serena begin walking away. "Next time you call us, it better be good."

Cassius wasn't about to give up Sarah. He saw so much potential for her to become a pokemon stylist. You two are both songs. Sarah will make an amazing pokemon stylist and I know it." He predicted as he had high hopes for the girl. He grinned at Ash and Serena, finding the two of them to be stuck up.

Sarah rushed to the bathroom with Chespin resting on her shoulder. Sarah was crying, tearing running down her face as she felt like she embarrassed herself not only in front of Cassius but on national television too. The young girl with black hair was alone in the bathroom, so no could hear her cry.

Chespin looked at his trainer, wanting to make sure that she was okay. But deep down he knew that she wasn't. Chespin was sad too, even though he had nothing to do with her loss. He felt like was partly responsible for it in some way. "Chespin, ches?" The pokemon asked.

"I'm sorry Chespin." She cried. "I ruined everything."

Sarah hugs Chespin as she picks up and holds him. "I didn't even want to compete in this Pokemon Stylist competition." She finally revealed. "I like the idea of being a Pokemon Stylist, but I don't like the idea of competing in competitions for it."

"Chespin. Ches."

"You know what?" Sarah takes off her backpack. She thought about everything that has happened on her journey so far since she's become a trainer and realized that she's finally found a goal and something she wanted to do, and that was to become a Pokemon Stylist. She loved styling clothes for both people and pokemon and wanted to do that for the rest of her life.

"All my life, I never knew what I wanted to do," Sarah said to herself as she looks in the mirror.

"But now, I found my goal. I want to style both people and pokemon in all types of ways." Sarah smiled as she started crying from happiness.

"I've met tons of friends at the pokemon academy honors camp, became friends with Chespin, and even got me a rival in Babs. I have a crush on a great guy named Thomas and I've finally realized something…"

"I could be who I really want to be."

Sarah smiles as she looked in the mirror. Chespin looks up at Sarah and was amazed by her. "Chespin, Ches."

As the fashion show was now over, everyone was getting ready to leave. Thomas, JD, Joe, and Logan were walking down the aisle as they were waiting for Sarah to hurry up and come on as they were waiting for her.

JD was getting a little bit impatient. "Where is Sarah at?" JD asked as they looked at their Pokegear, waiting for the girl to hurry up.

"I'm right here." A person with a deeper voice said. He was wearing a black top hat, a white tank top with a picture of Chespin on it, black shorts that looked like they were cut and black tennis shoes. The young ten-year-old boy also had a nice fresh haircut with two-line marks being on the side of his hair. "And the name is Jeremiah, and I am a boy." He said as he winked his right eye as Chespin jumped onto his right shoulder.

JD, Thomas, Logan, and Joe were all shocked to see that Sarah looked different. "Sarah is that you?" Joe asked as he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"In the flash." He replied as he winked his right eye.

"What happened to you?" Thomas asked. Thomas was the most confused, seeing as he had a crush on Jeremiah when he was known as Sarah and identified as a girl. "You changed your gender…"

"I know." He winked, his voice was now very deep and masculine. "This is who I really am. I've always felt like this. Now that I have a goal and dream of my own. I can be who I've always wanted to be." He explained.

"Well, I'm proud of you," JD said as they understood what Jeremiah was going through. JD walks up to their best friend and hugs him.

"Thanks, bestie. I know I can always count on you." Jeremiah back away forms the hug and smiled.

Thomas smiled too. "I'm proud of you too."

"Me too," Joe said.

"Whatever." Logan shrugged.

"I think the new look fits perfect on you," Cassius said as he walked to the newly transformed boy.

Jeremiah's eyes turned into hearts as his idol was standing right in front of him. "Cassius!" He cheered as he looked at his idol. Jeremiah runs towards Cassius as he wanted to speak to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Remember, I told you I would be here." Cassius winked.

"I forgot." Jeremiah sighed as he sweatdropped.

"Don't worry about it."

Jeremiah felt a little bit guilty as he lost. He looked down as he felt ashamed for losing in front of his idol, who saw everything. "I'm sorry I lost. I knew you had a lot of high hopes for me."

Cassius laughs, which shocked Jeremiah as he thought he was going to be a lot more serious about the whole thing. "Why are you laughing?" Jeremiah asked.

"Because you're being ridiculous." He responded. "I hate those fashion collection competitions anyway. You don't have to compete in those to become a stylist or be a Fashion Champion. Just designs clothes and get noticed and have your fashion be in fashion shows. That's it. Those competitions or just for newbies anyway, you're an all-star Jeremiah and I believe in you." Cassius who was a Rockstar and the developer of the Kalos storage system explained.

"You mean it?" He asked as his eyes turned into hearts. "I didn't even want to compete in those competitions anyway." He admitted. "I wanted to compete in real fashion shows, not those fake ones."

"That's good," Cassius replied. Cassius reaches into his pocket and pulls out a card and gives it to Jeremiah. "I want you to call me. I have an assignment I want you to do for me, for my next show." Cassius revealed as he began walking away. "Give me a call."

Cassius turns around and looks at the young boy with a fresh cut haircut. "Because I believe in you." He walks away and leaves the room, which left Jeremiah speechless.

Jeremiah was feeling woozy and speechless. He almost collapses onto the ground, as he was about to fall, Thomas picks him up. "Are you okay?" Thomas asked.

"I'm fine."

Thomas lets go of Jeremiah. Thomas was feeling guilty as he began thinking about his feelings for Sarah before she left. "I think we should just be friends," Thomas explained. "I like girls, and well…yeah…you know…"

"Don't worry about it," Jeremiah explained. "Because I don't have time for boys because I get to style something for Cassius!" He said as jumps into the air with so much excitement in his voice.

* * *

 _ **Authors Note:**_ _Another chapter of Pokemon Academy: Preparations has been reviewed. Thanks again to everyone who submitted characters to the story and thanks to everyone who reviewed the story so far._

SniperSnip1000 and Miss Mario: Thanks for you're reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying it.


	6. The Gym Leader's Puzzle is a Spider Web!

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

Zoura walked on the edge of a cliff that was above the Pokemon Academy Honors Camp Campsite. Zoura chuckled and then ran away. He was the same Zoura who caused the fire at the talent show, and Zoura loved causing pranks on the people at the camp. "Zor, zor." Zoura laughed as it ran away.

Eli was standing outside that afternoon with her Eevee nicknamed Emerald standing right beside her. Eli thought she heard something as she was walking alongside the rest of her teammates. "Was the Zoura?" She asked as she looked up.

Zoura was hiding behind a tree. Zoura didn't want Eli to see t. "Zoura, Zoura." The dark type pokemon chuckled.

"Quit your yapping'!" Babs said as she hit Eli over the head with a broom.

"Delcatty, Delcatty." The normal type pokemon yelled at the girl. Following the steps of her trainer.

Eli grinned as she still felt the pain of the hit she received. She got up as she balled up her fist as her face turned red with anger. "Why did you do that?" She asked.

"Eevee, Eevee!" Emerald the Eevee protested, trying to protect her trainer.

"Because I can." Babs laughed.

"Delcatty, delcatty."

"It's one of the perks of being rich." Babs winked her right eye as she walked away with Cherry the Delcatty walking alongside her trainer.

Eli growled. "I hate her so much!"

"We all hate her." Chroma shrugged.

"Rockruff, ruff, ruff." The shiny rock type pokemon barked, as it was standing right next to its trainer Chroma.

Zemrick was standing right next to his teammates Eli and Chroma. The young boy was holding his partner pokemon Solsis in his hands, as he too was annoyed by the antics of Babs, the rich spoiled girl. "I say we do something about her."

"Like what?" Eli asked a she turned around to look at the boy.

"I don't know." Zemrick shrugged.

Eli and Chroma fall comedically but quickly get back up. "Why would you suggest something if you don't know what you want to do?" Chroma asked.

"I don't know, I'm bored I guess," Zemrick replied.

"Solsis, sol." The psychic type pokemon agreed with its trainer.

Meanwhile, Thomas, Akale, Wind, and Tillith where laying in a circle and looking at the sunny Kalos sun while sitting on the grass. The four young adults where all bored as they had nothing to do at camp that day. Laying down in front of them where their partner pokemon Druddigon, Fomantis, Lombre, and Yanma.

"I'm so glad we have nothing to do today." Wind said as she took and long and deep sigh.

"I know right?" Tillith replied. "Not doing nothing is the best nothing to do."

As soon as Thomas heard that comment, he got a quick spark in his eye. The young boy who liked being large and charge couldn't just sit there and let his teammates not do anything, as that would be out of character for him. He quickly got up and stomped his foot on the ground which startled his teammates and their pokemon. "Get your lazy selves up and come on!" He shouted at the boys.

"DRUDDIGON, DRUDDIGON!" Druddigon ordered the trainers as he was following in the footsteps of Thomas.

"Fomantis!"

"Lombre! Lombre!"

"Yanma! Yanma!"

The three pokemon sweatdropped as they were both nervous and scared of the fierce dragon type pokemon. Fomantis and Lombre hid behind Yanma, slowly pushing the bug type pokemon in front of them. Which made Yanma angry. "Yanma, Yanma!"

"Lombre, Lombre, Lombre." The grass type pokemon explained as it didn't want to get hurt by Yanma.

"Work?" The boy with the dreadlocks named Akale asked as he was enjoying his day off. "Where suppose to have a day off today and the writer of this fanfiction is writing this chapter to be about Jeremiah challenging Viola."

Tillith sweatdropped. "This isn't a fanfiction."

"Yes, this is a fanfiction and the person who created your name is Phoenyxs."

Wind walks up to Thomas. She was quite confused about what was going on, as today was supposed to be a relaxing one, and not a working one. "Thomas today is our day off. What do you mean you want us to work?"

"Easy, Wind." He smirked. "You see, working all day, every day, only brings strength. Now let's go." He turns around and walks away, but not before grabbing his teammates and their pokemon.

"Yes, sir." Wind, Akale, and Tillith all said as they were being dragged.

"Fomantis!"

"Yanma!"

"Lombre!"

The three pokemon cried as they were being dragged by Thomas' Druddigon. "Druddigon!"

Team Bunnelby where sleeping in their cabin. The only team to have an all gendered team where sound. However, that was until a Misdreavus entered the room. Misdreavus was floating in the air as she busy. "Misdreavus, Misdreavus." The ghost type pokemon wanted to play around, but all the campers were sleep.

Not getting the attention, she wanted. She surrounded herself with electricity order to wake the four boys up. The four boys were shocked, all four of them waking up and falling on the floor along with their respective partner pokemon.

"Buzz, buzz," Riley said.

The shock gave Issac, Riley, Tyler, and Eden an afro. Tyler was the angriest at the ghost type pokemon for the problems she was causing by waking them up. He glared at her as he wanted to tell her how he felt. "I was in the middle of a sleep, how dare you wake me up?" He asked.

"Dream, dream." The ghost type pokemon laughed in front of his face. Finding the boy to be quite hilarious. Misdreavus shocks Tyler once again, which caused quite a lot of pain to the boy.

"Dream, dream." Misdreavus couldn't stop laughing as she loved joking around with the boy.

However, the boy wasn't amused. As he was still angry at the tricks the ghost type pokemon was trying to pull. "Why don't you just leave me alone!" He shouted.

"Misdreavus, dreams!" The ghost type pokemon kept laughing.

"Maybe, you should try catching it," Issac suggested as he looked at the ghost type pokemon and recognized that the two of them would make a good team together.

"Heracross, Heracross, Heracross." Heracross agreed.

"That's a good idea." Eden realized as he grabbed his Froakie.

"Froakie, Froakie."

"I think the two of you would make a good team," Riley said as Honedge was floating right next to him.

"Honedge, Honedge, Honedge."

Mawile agreed with Tyler's friends. Mawile liked the idea of having another pokemon around, so Mawile grabbed onto its trainer's clothes, to let Tyler know that it liked the idea of the young boy catching another pokemon. "Mawile, Mawile."

"You think I should catch Misdreavus too?"

"Mawile, Mawile."

Tyler smiled. The last person advice he needed was his own pokemon to get confirmation to catch the floating ghost type pokemon. "That settles it then, I'm going to be catching Misdreavus."

"Mawile, Mawile." The fairy type pokemon was happy.

Tyler reached into his pocket and pulled out a pokeball. "Do you want to come with me?" He asked as he tapped the center of the pokeball to make it bigger than what it was.

Tyler thought about it for a while. The young boy realized that catching the pokemon wouldn't be such a bad idea. "Hey, do you want to come with me?"

The ghost type pokemon shook its head yes as Misdreavus headbutts the center of the Pokeball. The pokeball opens and the ghost type Pokemon is consumed by red light. Misdreavus goes into the pokeball as the pokeball closes. The pokeball shakes three times and stops as three stars surrounded it, which meant the capture was successful.

"I caught a Misdreavus!" He said as he jumped for joy.

"Mawile, Mawile." Mawile jumped into Tyler's arms as they were both happy and smiling.

Megan, Alexander, Kell, and Rita were called to Professor Ben's office that afternoon. He had something important he wanted to tell them, as the four students stood in front of the young male camp counselor. They were curious as to why the teacher called them in there in the first place.

"Professor Ben, why did you call us in here?" Alexander asked.

"That's a good question, Alexander." He said. "You see. I've realized that all four of you are extremely smart, and that's why I've taken the liberty to promote all four of you to full-time students." He explained. "That's why the four of you are now known as Team Litleo."

The four students all smiled as they were happy to finally be students at the pokemon academy and no longer interns.

"Thank you, sir." The four young adults said.

Team Litleo walked down the hallway. The four young adults were happy to be apart of a new team, each of them having wide smiles on their emotionless faces.

"Now that we're a team I should be a team leader," Rita said as she had a smile on her face.

"Why do you get to be a team leader?" Kell asked.

"Because." She responded to Kell. "I'm the right person to be our team leader."

"No, I am," Kell responded as Rita and Kell glared at each other.

"Calm down." Alexander got between the two of them, trying to stop the arguing between them. "Why don't we all just get along?" He asked.

"Alexander's right," Megan said as she agreed with the ten-year-old boy. "We should all just get along."

"Fine." Kell and Rita said as they folded their arms, closed their eyes and turned in opposite directions.

"They are such little kids," Megan said.

With the Pokemon Contest coming to an end, Jeremiah and his friends are walking down the streets of Santalune City, on their way back to the Pokemon Academy Honors Camp. The sun was shining brightly on that cold February afternoon in the Kalos Region. As they where walking, Jeremiah's Chespin was holding onto her right shoulder as Logan's Meowth was also holding onto his trainer's shoulder. The four pokemon trainers where all happy as they here walking down the road.

As the four-ten-year old's where walking, they stumbled across a blond headed girl who was holding a camera in her hand. Taking a picture of the ten-year old's. "That was perfect." The young girl looked at the camera and smiled as she liked the picture.

The black hair boy started doing poses as he wanted to get a good picture. "Did you get my good side?" Jeremiah blushed as he was quite happy to have a picture taken. But as he got back down to earth he looked at the girl and realized that she looked familiar. "I know you!" He remembered.

"You know this person?" JD asked as they along with the rest of the ten-year-old looked at Jeremiah.

"Yeah. We met back at the Pokemon Contest, don't you remember?"

JD, Logan, and Joe tried there best to see if they remembered the blonde headed girl. As soon as they tried thinking, they remembered who she was. "Oh yeah, her," Logan said.

"You name was Viola, wasn't it?" JD asked.

"You're like totally corrects." She said. She walks up to JD and grabs their hands. "It's like so totally progressive that you go by they/them pronoun." Viola the photographer said as she was smiling. "You are an inspiration to today's PC culture. It's like so totally rad."

JD sweatdropped and blushed at the same time, feeling a little bit embarrassed. "Why thank you, Viola."

"Like totally no problem. Hey, you guys know my names. Why don't you tell me yours?" She suggested as she wanted to get to know the four ten-year-olds.

The four-ten-year old's smile. "My name is Jeremiah." Jeremiah introduced himself. He looked over towards his Chespin who was holding onto his right shoulder. "This right here is Chespin."

"Chespin, ches." Chepsin waved at the girl.

Viola's eyes turned into hearts as she looked at Jeremiah. She remembered who Jeremiah was when Jeremiah was originally Sarah, but she was surprised by how different the young boy with a new haircut looked. She grabbed Jeremiah by the hands as her eyes turned into stars because she was star struck. "You're transgender right? Or gender fluid? I remember when you were a girl!" She said as she looked at the boy.

Jeremiah loved the attention he was getting, and even blushed a little bit. "Why yes, I am transgender." He responded.

"That's like so wonderful!" Viola cheered. "I totally want to have a battle against you now at my gym."

The four-ten-year old looked at each other along with Chespin and Meowth as they were surprised to hear that the blonde-haired girl was a guy leader. "Gym leader?" The ten-year-olds asked.

Viola nodded her head yes. "Why, yes I am like the gym leader of Santalune City." She winked her right eye. "My gym is like right over there." She pointed as she turned around.

"So, what do you say, Jeremiah? Wanna have a gym battle?"

Jeremiah was going to say yes, but then he remembered that Pokemon Academy students weren't allowed to participate in events like gym battles or contests. The students were only allowed to participate in exhibition matches of gyms, contests etc. He sighed as he looked down. "You see. Pokemon trainers aren't allowed to participate in gym battles unless their exhibition matches."

"Huh? So, you like go to the Pokemon Academy, right?"

"Why yes, I do," Jeremiah responded.

"That's funny. Because my brother is the one who's in charge of the camp."

"Wait…Professor Ben is your brother?" The four ten-year-old's all asked.

"Yep."

The group went to the Pokemon Center to give Professor Ben a call. The Pokemon Center was very busy as the five young adults where all standing in front of the video telephone. Viola dials her brother's number and Professor Ben appears on the screen. Everyone had wide smiles on their faces, happy to see each other.

"What's up little bro?"

"Hey, Viola. And it's Team Chespin." As he looked he saw Jeremiah and noticed that the boy looked familiar but at the same time extremely different.

"Hey, professor." The four-ten-year old's all said together.

"Who are you?" Professor Ben asked as he pointed at Jeremiah.

"It's me. Jeremiah." Jeremiah replied.

He couldn't quite put his fingers on who Jeremiah was, but shrugged it off anyway as he had a lot of things going on in his mind. "I'm glad to see that the four of you are safe and alright." He said. But as soon as he saw Jeremiah he realized that the young boy looked different, then the last time he saw him. "Sarah is that you?" Ben asked.

Ben was surprised by how different and more masculine the boy looked since the last time he saw him which wasn't that long ago. "You look different…"

"Well, I go by Jeremiah now. And I'm a guy. I use male pronouns." Jeremiah informed.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." Ben cried as he felt guilty for misgendering the young boy.

"No, no, it's fine," Jeremiah replied. "You just didn't know, that's all."

"Oh, thank you. I wouldn't want to offend anyone."

"No, no you're fine," Jeremiah said.

Ben looked and noticed that his students were with his sister. "So why exactly are you guys with my brainless sister?"

"You see Ben. I want to challenge Jeremiah here to a gym battle, but he said that you guys have some sort of rule where students at the Pokemon Academy aren't allowed to participate in gym battles unless their exhibition matches." Viola said as she winked her right eye.

"Why yes, that is true."

Jeremiah sighed. "I told you." He said. "There's no point, we can't battle."

"That's not necessarily true," Ben informed.

"What?" They all asked.

"You see. Lately, there have bee discussions going on about having students participate in gym battles and contests to earn badges." He said. "But the board hasn't quite decided rather or not if it's a good idea."

Jeremiah stood there and as he was he finally came up with a good idea. "I have an idea. Maybe I can be a test subject for it."

"A test subjects?" Viola asked.

"I could participate and challenge gym leaders and earn badges. However, instead of us going to a pokemon league, there can be like a Pokemon Academy tournament at the end of the year or something." Jeremiah suggested.

Ben liked that idea. "That not a bad idea. You can test it out and see if it works. But like I said, we must get an approval by the board to see if the idea will work. But I think that this little test can work just this one little time." He said, which caused the boys to smile.

"Yeah," Jeremiah said with a wide smile. "I love experiments!"

"But remember Jeremiah. We must get an approval by the board first. But I don't think it would be a bad idea if you two participated in an exhibition match to see what gym battles are like."

"I'm fine with that." Viola and Jeremiah both said as they were both happy with having an exhibition gym match.

"Great. So, Jeremiah, what do you say to an exhibition gym battle now?"

"I'm fine with that."

The five of them went inside of Viola's gym which was at a photo club. As the four of them entered the room they saw tons of pictures of many different types of bug pokemon, that the girl took with her camera. The young adults where amazed by the pictures.

"Did you take all these pictures by yourself?" Logan asked.

"Mewoth, Meowth?" The normal type asked, wondering the same thing.

"Yes, I did," Viola said.

"How long have you been a photographer? Because these pictures are incredible." JD asked.

"I've been doing photography since I was young." She explained. "Its something I've always been passionate about."

Myska Laurent a young girl with dark wavy Mahogany hair that had shoulder length and in a loose ponytail, walked up to Viola and the rest of the gang as she had side-swept bangs. Resting on her shoulder was her partner pokemon Pidove.

"Are you the gym leader?" The girl asked as she was panting hard. The girl tries to walk but she ends up tripping over her shoelace and falling to the ground.

"Why yes, I am," Viola said as she and the rest of them started to sweatdrop.

Myska quickly gets up, but the young girl was all sweaty and nervous and shaking too. "My name is Myska Laurent and I want to have a gym battle with you."

Viola smiled. "Sure, that's fine." The young girl looked at Myska was a nervous wreck. "But I'm having a battle with Jeremiah here first if that's okay."

"No, no. Myska can battle you first. I have a lot to do." Jeremiah laughed.

"You have nothing important to do," Logan whispered, which caused Jeremiah to sweatdrop.

"Are you sure about that?" Myska asked as her eyes started watering up.

"Yeah. I'm sure." Jeremiah laughed.

"That's boring. I have a way better idea" Viola said. She had a plan up her sleeve that would have to determine who is going to be battling her first between Myska and Jeremiah.

"Right." They both understood.

However, the blonde hair girl who had a camera wasn't done just quite yet. She walked over towards a picture of a Vivillon and pressed a red button that was underneath it, that opened. The group of young adults was all surprised as they walked into the room that was hidden once before.

The room was mostly made from one big spiderweb, with the other side being a huge battlefield. Viola looked at both Myska and Jeremiah as she could sense a confident sharp in the two trainer's eyes.

"What is this room?" Jeremiah asked.

Viola walked over closer to the spider web. "You see before you can challenge a gym leader. You have taken part in a quest, mission, task or puzzle assigned by the gym leader." Viola said. "We do it because it tests the confidence of a trainer."

"Confidence of a trainer?" Jeremiah asked.

"Yes." Viola nodded her head. "You see, by doing that. It shows how determined a challenger is, and how much they want to challenge the gym leader to a battle." She explained. "For my challenge I want the two of you to cross the spiderweb. Whoever makes it there first, gets to challenge me to a battle."

As she turned around and looked up, she saw that Jeremiah was already across the other side where the battlefield was at. "I'm already here, so let's battle."

"Chespin, ches." Chespin was still holding onto his trainer's shoulder.

"Huh?" Everyone else asked in complete in utter shock, as they fall to the ground comedically but quickly get back up. "How did you get over there so fast?" Viola asked.

"I used Chespin's Vine Whip attack while you two where talking." He explained. "Remember I'm an honor student and I could figure out what you were trying to have us do before you were finished."

"I guess that one way to finish something quickly," Joe said quietly.

"Guess it's your turn Myska," Viola said.

Myska started shaking, as she looked at the spider web. She swallowed her spit, as she began worrying about crossing the spider web. "I don't know if I can do this."

"Come on Myska," Logan said. "If Jeremiah of all people can do it, then you can do it."

"HEY!" Jeremiah shouted as he could tell that Logan was insulting him.

Chespin started laughing as Jeremiah glared at his pokemon, which caused Chespin to stop laughing and get back into shape. "Chespin, Chespin." The grass type apologized.

"Here I go," Myska said as she slowly started to walk onto the spiderweb. But the young and nervous wreck of a girl just couldn't do it. She started crying and ran behind Viola, shaking and sweating with nerves. "I can't do it, I can't do it, I can't do it." She whined.

"Ugh." Jeremiah rolled his eyes. He turned to Chespin. He was getting really annoyed at the girl and just wanted to hurry up and get the gym battle over with. "Chespin use Vine Whip."

"Chespin." The grass type nodded his head in agreement. As Chespin releases two vines from his body. Chespin uses the vines and wraps Myska around them. Chespin using the vines to drag Chespin over towards him.

Chespin unwraps Myska and puts the vines away.

"Thank you, Jeremiah," Myska cried as she got down on her knees and started bowing down to her.

Jeremiah and Chespin both sweatdrop. "Why…thank you…I guess." He shrugged.

"Chespin, chess."

"Well done," Viola said as her, JD, Joe, and Logan walked across the spiderweb. Unlike the other two who used Chepsin vines to cross the webs. The four of them just walked across just fine, not finding it to be as difficult as Myska and Jeremiah thought it was going to be.

"So, tell me Myska and Jeremiah. Are you two ready to have a gym battle?"

"Why yes I am." The two of them said.

"Good." She replied as she looks at Jeremiah. "Jeremiah, let's get started then." Viola said as she takes yet another picture of Jeremiah, but she also takes a picture of Myska too. Myska was confused however but Jeremiah wasn't as he was used to the girl taking pictures.

"What's the picture for?" Myska asked.

"I take pictures of all my challengers. It helps me get to know them." Viola explained. However, her nice and quirky smile quickly turns to a serious one as she glares at Jeremiah.

"I won't be going easy on you."

Jeremiah glares back Viola, and the tension between the two of them where heating up. It could be felt through the air as everyone stared at Viola and Jeremiah.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Another chapter is finished. This is quite possibly my favorite chapter of the story. It was so dramatic and so action packed with so much going on in the story.

Thanks to everyone who submitted a character in the story, and thanks to guest reviewer who submitted Myska. Also another shout out to everyone who helped review the story and the last chapter, I'm glad everyone is enjoying it.


	7. Viola Keeps on Buggin' Me Out!

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

It was time for the Santalune City Gym Battle. The little black-haired boy named Jeremiah was preparing to battle his opponent a blonde hair girl named Viola who loved taking pictures with her camera. The two stood upon opposing sides of her sandy battlefield, as the young boy's friends watched from the sidelines. A female referee was standing in the middle, to referee the battle.

"This will be a one on one exhibition gym match between Viola the gym leader and Jeremiah the challenger. Whoever is unable to battle first will be the loser. Neither the challenger or gym leader can use substations." She finished setting the rules for the battle. Viola's referee was a young woman who had black hair and very circular glasses.

Viola and Jeremiah gave each other intense stares. The tension between the room filled the air, as everyone wanted to witness the battle between Viola and Jeremiah. The build-up to the battle between them has been heating up, with bot having something to prove.

"I'm excited about our battle," Viola said with a little bit of smirk and confidence in her eyes and voice respectively.

Jeremiah nodded his head. "Me too." He turned to Chespin and looked at the spiky nut Pokemon who was holding onto his shoulders with a smile. Jeremiah believed in Chespin and knew that he could carry this battle. "How would you like to battle Chespin?"

Jeremiah wanted Chespin's consent before putting him into battle. He knew that Chespin was a relatively weak pokemon since he just got it not to long about.

Chespin nodded his head yes. "Chespin, ches, ches, ches, pin, pin," Chespin replied giving his trainer the permission to send him into battle. Chespin jumps of Jeremiah's shoulder and in front of Jeremiah.

Chespin no longer had a goofy look on its face and had a more serious one now that it was in the second battle of his life. "Chespin, ches."

"Chespin looks a lot more serious." Logan noticed as he was sitting in the stadium with his Meowth holding onto his right shoulder.

"Meowth, meow." Meowth noticed.

Viola smirked. She was ready to battle just like he was. "So. you're going with Chespin?" She asked. She grabbed one of her pokeballs which was already made bigger, just by touching it. "I guess I'm going to be going with Vivillon." The young girl said as she tossed the pokeball into the air and the flying type pokemon is released into the air.

"Vivillon, Vivillon." The flying type pokemon did a little dance in the air, showing off and flapping its multi-colored scales. Vivillon flew in a circle. She was carefree and having so much fun flying around.

"Vivillon is so pretty…" Myska said as she watched the pokemon fly around. As Myska was sitting in her seat, her partner pokemon Pidove was sitting on her right shoulder watching the battle too.

"Pidove, dove." Pidove was just as excited to see the battle too, just like her.

Myska who was wearing a ponytail reached into her pocket and pulled out her Kalos pokedex. The red pokedex with glass in the middle of it opened itself up and scanned the bug type pokemon, which also showed a picture of the bug pokemon:

 _Vivillon the Scale Pokemon. With many different patterns that can be found all over the world. These patterns are said to be affected by the climate of their habitat._

The female voice pokedex said as she put the pokedex away and into her pocket. If she didn't find Vivillon before, it only increased as she found out about how many different patterns it could have. "I want to catch one someday."

Logan sweatdropped. "I don't care. No one cares."

"Meowth, Meowth."

Vivillon stopped dancing around as it becomes more serious and glared at Chespin. Now that Vivillon was finished showing off, it was more eager to demonstrate its more serious and harsh side. "Vivillon, Vivi!" The bug type pokemon screeched.

"Oh wow, Vivillon looks more serious." JD noticed as he was watching the battle.

Myska was kind of disappointed as she liked how cute it looked before. "I preferred when Vivillon was a cute pokemon, not this serious one." She sighed as she cried at the same. "It hurts my heart.

"Pidove, dove." The flying type pokemon was embarrassed.

Now that both trainers had sent out there pokemon, the battle could begin between the gym leader and the trainers. The female referee was ready for the battle to begin, just like the two trainers. "The challenger will make the first move. Battle begin!" The referee said as she formed her hands into a cross to signal the battles beginning.

"Chespin use Vine Whip," Jeremiah ordered.

Chespin nodded his head and releases two vines from his shoulder. He tosses the vines towards the pokemon in question. "Chespin, ches."

However, Vivillon was so fast that it spun around the two vines using its wings. "Vivillon, vivi." Vivillon continued to dodge the attack with the commands of its trainer as Chespin kept swinging the vines towards Vivillon.

Chespin wasn't ready to give up. The spiky nut pokemon continued using the vines in order too, wrap Vivillon up, however, the bug type pokemon kept dodging them wits its fast wings. "Chespin, ches, ches." Chepsin puts his vines away as he was breathing heavy.

"Vivillon, vivi."

"Wow, look at how fast it is," JD said. "It's like a ballerina."

"Vivillon use Acrobatics."

Vivillon surrounds herself in a light blue light. Vivillon soars towards Chespin at a frantic pace. "Vivillon, vivi." Vivillon was determined to defeat the spiky but pokemon. But Chespin wasn't going to give up so easily as he waited for a command for his trainer.

Jeremiah was feeling pressured as he wasn't quite sure what to do or know how to counter Viola's attack. He looked left and right as the flying type pokemon was flying very speedy. However, as he looked up, he came up with a plan. "Chespin try and use Headbutt to counter it."

"Chespin, ches." Chespin runs left and right and left and right again. Chespin and Vivillon were having a battle of speed, trying to outspeed each other. Chespin, however, was getting annoyed so the spiky nut pokemon lead the attack by jumping into the air.

"Chespin, ches."

"Vivillon, viv, viv."

However, the flying type pokemon wasn't going to let Chespin attack so easily. As Chespin jumps into the air, Vivillon fly's underneath Chespin in a sneak attack, as Vivillon still covered in a blue light tackles Chespin, sending Chespin flying underneath Vivillon.

Chespin felt a lot of damage from that powerful acrobatics attack. "Chespin, Chespin." He felt so much damage that Chespin could only have an eye open.

Jeremiah wasn't just going to let Viola's Vivillon get the upper hand like that. He was not ready to give up so easily. "Now Chespin use Vine Whip to catch yourself."

"Chespin, ches." Chespin did as best as it could to nod his head to let his trainer understand how he was feeling. Chespin release two vines from his shoulders. Chespin puts the two vines on the ground and he does a backflip to land on his two front feet. Chespin puts his vines away, but he was still breathing heavy from the damage he took earlier.

"Chespin, ches." Chespin quickly opened both of his eyes and pumped himself up to battle. "Chespin, ches, ches." Chespin glared at Vivillon giving it a sign that it wasn't ready to give up on this battle. "Chespin, ches."

"Wow, Chespin is still going," Myska said. She was impressed by how powerful Jeremiah was. So much so that she started to admire him. "He is amazing." She said as she started to blush a little bit.

"Amazing?" Logan asked. "I wouldn't call him amazing."

"Yes, he is!" Myska shouted as she looked Jeremiah with amazement in her eyes. Everyone was surprised by how much Myska took an interest in Jeremiah. She continued to stare at the boy, finding him to be charming. There was something about him that she couldn't take her eyes off.

"Jeremiah is one of the toughest trainers I ever met. I wanna be just like him." She said as her eyes turned into hearts.

JD sweatdropped. Out of everyone there, they knew him the most. "I think that Jeremiah is the last person you should want to look up too." He said.

Joe chuckled. "I may have not known him for long, but I do agree that he's a mess." Joe insulted.

The blue light disappears from Vivillon as Vivillon flies back in front of her trainer. She still had a lot of energy flowing through her body. Since she hasn't taken in any damage. "Vivillon." Pumped up with determination, Vivillon was ready to continue the battle.

"You see, Vivillon isn't ready to give up," Viola said.

"Chespin isn't either."

"Chespin, ches." Jeremiah was correct. Chespin didn't want to give the battle up and wanted to keep going. "Chespin, ches, ches."

"I'll admit," Viola said with confidence. "You are one of the toughest trainers I've ever battle."

"Thanks." Jeremiah nodded his yes.

"But I'm not going to go easy on you. Vivillon uses Acrobatics once again."

Joe was watching the gym battle and the young boy was getting really pumped up watching the gym battle going on between Viola and Jeremiah. "Watching gym battles like this really take me back."

"What do you mean?" Myska asked.

"You see," Joe started. "My father is Norman of the Petalburg City Gym. I used to watch his gym matches all the times as a little kid." He explained.

Myska's eyes turn into hearts as she gets up in Joe's face. "Your father is a gym leader, that is so cool!"

Joe sweatdropped. The young boy who had social anxiety was a little scared of this yen year old girl being all up in her face. As Joe looked in her eyes, he started blushing a little bit as he found her to be pretty. "Why yes, it is cool…" He responded as he realized that he now has a crush on the girl.

"Vivillon." Vivillon surrounds herself once again in a light blue light. Vivillon soars towards Chespin in a hurry. Ready to attack full force.

Chespin stood there waiting for his trainer's command. "Chespin, ches."

Jeremiah was doing a little bit of thinking. He had to figure out which of Chespin's attacks would be a good counter towards Vivillon Acrobatics. "Pin Missile, Headbutt, Vine Whip and Dual Chop. Which one of Chespin's attacks would be good…?" He thought to himself. The young boy looked up and saw Vivillon still flapping its wings with the blue light still being around it.

He finally figured out what attack to use as he snaps his hands. "Chespin uses Pin Missile."

"Chespin, ches." The grass type pokemon does a backflip as Chespin's helmet head stiffen while it was in the air and starts to glow white. Chespin fires white orbs trailing green streams of light that fly towards the bug type pokemon like a snow flurry.

The streams of light looked like missiles as Vivillon tries to do its best to dodge the attack by doing aerial spins. "Vivillon." The bug type pokemon dodged. But it was too late as Vivillon ends up getting hit by one of the green lights, sending Vivillon crashing onto the sandy ground. "Vivillon, vivi." The bug type pokemon struggled to get up. Even though the attack was a bug type attack just like Vivillon, it still did a lot of damage to it.

"Yes." Myska cheered. "Jeremiah finally got a hit in." She was so happy to see her idol finally do some damage.

Logan was surprised too. But since he had a color demeanor, he was going to admit how he felt. "He did alright, I suppose."

"Meowth, Meowth." The normal type pokemon mimicked Logan's behavior and attitude.

Joe sweatdropped and so did JD. "Even when his friend does something impressive he still has something snarky to say." Joe shrugged.

"It's Logan, what do you expect?" JD replied.

Vivillon struggled to get up. The Pin Missile did a lot to the bug type pokemon. Vivillon tries using its wings to help itself up, but her body was in a lot of pain. "Vivillon. Vivi." The bug type pokemon said.

"Come on Vivillon you can do it." Viola believed in Vivillon. As Villon heard the cry of her trainer, she quickly got up and sprang into action. The bug type pokemon starts to flap its wings heavy.

"Vivi, vivi!" Vivillon screeched.

Jeremiah was surprised as Chespin who was breathing heavy glared at Vivillon. Chespin wasn't too happy as Chespin assumed that she had been defeated by the bug type attack. "Chespin, Chespin." But that didn't matter to Chespin, as all Chespin cared about was battling some more.

"Chespin, ches, ches."

"Are you ready to go Chespin?"

"Chespin, ches."

"That Pin Missile should've knocked Vivillon out." Jeremiah assumed.

Viola chuckled. Finding the boys optimism to be something else. "It could've. But Vivillon has been trained to defeated opponents of all shapes and sizes. But I also trained it to take on all types of attacks."

"Vivi, vivi."

"I don't care because no matter what, I'm the one who's going to be victorious. Now Chespin use Headbutt!"

Chespin starts charging towards Vivillon while sticking its head out. "Chespin, ches."

Viola watches as Chespin was moving extremely fast. She was studying the movement of Jeremiah's Chespin who was moving at an extremely fast pace like it was Milktank charging. "Vivillon use Gust to knock it out."

"Vivi, vivi." Vivillon flaps her wings making fluttering sounds, creating a gust of strong cool winds. "Vivi, vivi."

Chespin had to stop running. It stood there as the strong breeze was blowing his face. He put his right arm in front of his head, trying to block of the winds. But it was too much for Chespin to handle.

The four young adults who were watching from the stadium could feel the strong cool breeze, flying towards them. They tried there best to stop the wind from blowing them away as they ducked for cover.

"Those winds are strong," JD said.

"I hope the gust doesn't blow me away…" Joe responded.

Jeremiah too was trying to stop the strong breeze from getting in his way. The young boy, however, was using his feet to have him stand still and not be blown away by the wind. "Chepsin use Vine Whip and wrap Vivillon."

"Chespin." Chespin did what his trainer wanted him to do as he releases two vines once again out of his shoulders. The vines wrap Vivillon which stop the wind from blowing, as its wings were now trapped.

"Vivi, vivi."

"Vivillon!" Viola cried out as her pokemon was now trapped by vines.

"Alright, Chespin. Now toss Vivillon to the ground." He ordered.

"Chespin, ches." Chespin nodded his head as Chepsin swings his vines around and tosses Vivillon to the ground, hurting the bug type pokemon in the process.

"Vivillon. Vivi."

Viola grinned. She was caught off guard by Chespin's attack. So much so that she was almost puzzled on what to do next. However, she quickly though up of a strategy to use to counter Jeremiah's attack. "Vivillon use Electroweb."

"Vivi, vivi." Vivillon who was still wrapped by vines shoots out a sticky web that was surrounded by electricity. The stick web which was a ball opens and wraps Chespin in it, but at the same time shocking the electric type pokemon since the web was made from electricity too.

"CHESPIN!" The grass type pokemon who was being shocked screamed. The two vines go back into Chespin's shoulder as Chespin stood there counting to be shocked by the electric type attack. "Chespin, ches."

"Woah, that was a sneak attack." Myska noticed as she was watching the battle.

"I could've figured she would do something like that." Logan lied with so much pride as he wanted to appear smarter then he thinks he is.

JD sweatdropped. "Sure, you did." They could see through the boy's ruse.

Jeremiah was stuck. Not having a clue on what to do next. But he didn't want to lose this match. He started thinking about what to do and went over his grass types pokemon attacks as Vivillon was flying right in front of Viola, glaring at Jeremiah wondering what his next attack was going to be.

"You know. You can just give up already." Viola said as she folded her arms together.

Jeremiah bit the bottom of his lip as he decided to just wing it. "I'm not going to give up." He started. "Now Chespin use Headbutt."

"Chespin, ches." Chespin cuts the webs off his body. Chespin shakes off everything that happens as Chespin sticks his head out and charges towards Vivillon.

"Alright, Vivillon. Use Acrobatics."

"Vivillon." The flying type pokemon covers itself in a blue light again and charges in the air towards Chespin. The two were coming in for an attack, hoping to knock the other one out as they were getting closer and closer towards one another.

Chespin and Vivillon tackle one another. The collusion between the two attacks was so strong that it created a dust cloud and huge strong winds. The winds were so strong that it even almost blew away the spectators watching the battle as they try once again tried to duck and cover. The dust clouds dissolve as Vivillon was flying and Chespin was staying strong and breathing heavy.

"Chespin, Chespin." Chespin nodded his head hoping that Vivillon would understand in agreement that the two of them had a fair fight.

Vivillon nodded her head back in agreement. "Vivillon." However, Vivillon fell back as her eyes turned into two swirls as she collapsed onto the ground. "Vivillon, viv."

The referee smiled as she raised up her right eye. "Vivillon is unable to battle. Victory goes to Chespin and which means that the challenger Chespin is the winner." She declared.

Myska, Logan, Joe, JD, Pidove, and Meowth all smiled. The group was all happy to see that Jeremiah won his exhibition gym battle. "She won!" Myska said. She was the one who was the happiest. She looked up to Jeremiah even though she just met him.

But JD was happy too, seeing their best friend win their first gym battle even if it was an exhibition match was something they really enjoyed. "My best friend one." JD hugs Joe, which caused Joe to shake as he was a nervous wreck.

"Uh…" Joe replied as he had no idea how to react.

Jeremiah runs up to Chespin and hugs the spiky nut Pokemon. "You did it, you did it!" She cheered as he does a spin while holding Chespin in his arms.

"Chespin, Chespin!" Chepsin too was happy that he won the battle for his trainer.

Viola looked down. She was saddened that she lost this match, but at the same time, she was happy that he won too. Viola walked over towards Vivillon to check and see if she was okay. She got down on her knees and looked at her pokemon at an eye level. "Are you okay?"

Vivillon eyes turn back to normal as she looks at Viola. "Vivi, vivi, vivi." The pokemon let Viola know that everything was okay with her.

"You did a good job."

"Vivi, vivi."

Viola grabs her pokemons pokeball and she is returned to her pokeball safe and sound. Viola puts her pokemons pokeball away back to where she got it and gets up and walks over towards the ten-year-old, happy that he won.

That evening as the orange sun was setting the group of ten-year old's where standing on opposing sides of Viola and as she was holding the Bug Badge in her hand. She was proud of the boy and everything he did during the gym battle. So much so that she wanted to award him with a badge. "As proof of you're a victory at the Santalune City gym." She said.

She held her hand out with the badge in her hand. But Jeremiah was a little hesitant to take the badge because of the rules set by the Pokemon Academy. "Viola, I can't accept this."

"Why not?" She asked.

"The Pokemon Academy rules state that students aren't allowed to receive gym badges." He reminded the girl.

Viola rolls her eyes. "Screw the rules." The blonde hair girl said. "Just take the gym badge…."

"But it was an exhibition match…" Jeremiah said.

"I don't consider it an exhibition match," Viola said as she forcefully puts the badge in his hands. "You earned that gym badge and it was an actual gym battle, so take it. Who cares about rules." She explained.

After a little while of thinking, Jeremiah finally accepted the fact that he has finally earned his very first gym badge. "I got the bug badge!" The young boy shouted in the air as she held the badge up.

"Chespin, ches." Chepsin was excited too and happy for his trainer.

Jeremiah looks at his gym badge and smiles more.

"You should take this badge case too." Viola reached into her pocket and handed the young boy a badge case, so he could put his badges in there.

He grabbed the badge case, happy that she gave it to him. "Thank you," Jeremiah said. Jeremiah opens the badge case and puts his badge in one of the spots. The young boy puts the badge case away.

"I had a really fun battle Viola," Jeremiah said.

"I did too. It was the most fun I ever had during a gym battle."

"I'm glad I gave you that experience." The boy with black hair named Jeremiah blushed as he was feeling a little bit embarrassed.

Viola looks at Myska. "Are you ready for our gym battle?"

Myska started sweating as she was a little bit nervous to be having a gym battle so soon after seeing Jeremiah's incredible gym battle. "I don't think I'm ready." She explained.

Everyone was surprised to hear that, especially Viola and Jeremiah who saw the fact that the girl was super thrilled to be battling yesterday. "Are you sure about that?" Viola asked.

Myska nodded her head yes as Pidove was resting on her right shoulder. "Yeah." She responded. "I need to do a little bit more training."

Jeremiah looked up at the sunset as he realized that it was time to go back to the Pokemon Academy Honors Camp. "I guess we should be going." He said. The five group of ten-year old's turn around and begin slowly walking away, however, they still had their faces turned to Viola and started waving goodbye.

"Come back anytime and say hello to my brother for me." Viola waved.

"Will do," Jeremiah replied.

"Chespin, Chespin."

"Bye," Myska said.

"Pidove, dove."

"Goodbye," JD said.

"Whatever, I don't care," Logan replied as he stopped waving and folded his arms together with Meowth still upon his right shoulder.

"Meowth, Meowth."

The five of them turn around as they continue walking. Myska looks at Jeremiah as the other four had their minds set on returning to the pokemon academy. Myska was really inspired watching the battle between Viola and Jeremiah and really wanted to have a battle with the boy. "Um…Jeremiah…" She said with a soft tone of voice.

"Why yes Myska?"

Myska started blushing as she looked, into Jeremiah's eyes. The group starts walking and all turn to Myska and look at her. The girl with the ponytail in her head started to get nervous as her Pidove was resting on her right shoulder. "I was wondering if we can battle?"

"Sure, that'll be fine," Jeremiah said. "I'm in a battling mood today."

"Great," Myska said as her eyes widen up. She grabs Jeremiah by the hands and gets closer to his face. The young boy was nervous as she looked at him, making him a tad bit uncomfortable. "You see watching you battle has really inspired me." She gets closer to his face, causing him to sweatdrop. "I now idolize you. I want to be like you. I want to be rival. There's so much that I want to learn from you…" She explained.

"Why, that's great…" He said nervously. "I'm always happy to help."

"Okay then. Come on." She grabs the boy by the arm and starts running, dragging him along.

"Wait up!" Joe said as he, Logan and JD start running also.

The sun was getting closer and closer to the setting, but it was still giving off that night orange light in the skies of the Kalos Region. The group went to the back of the Pokemon Center, so Myska and Jeremiah could have a pokemon battle.

Myska was feeling so inspired after watching the battle between Viola and Jeremiah that she wanted to have a battle with her newfound rival on her own. Both Jeremiah and Myska where standing on opposing sides of the battlefield with Jeremiah being on the right side and Myska being on the left side.

JD who was Jeremiah's best friend was standing in the middle of the battlefield on the sides referring the battle as Joe, Logan, and Meowth was watching the battle from the sidelines.

Jeremiah was having a winning street and feeling super confident as Chespin was hanging onto his right shoulder as he looked up at the fangirl. "How does a one on one battle sound?"

"That sounds great." She replied.

Jeremiah turns around and looks at Chespin. "Do you wanna have another battle Chespin?"

"Chespin, ches."

Chepsin jumps off Jeremiah's shoulder once again and onto the battlefield. Chespin was happy to be participating in yet another battle. It didn't want to lose the continuing winning streak that he was having. "Chespin, Chespin."

Myska nodded her head as she looked at her partner pokemon Pidove. Pidove and Myska started at each other as they got a good understanding of each other's feelings. "Do you wanna go?"

"Pidove, dove." The flying type chirped and flew into the air and in front of Myska.

JD looked at both sides and could tell that the two of them were ready to be battling. "This will be a one on one battle between Myska and Jeremiah. Whichever pokemon gets knocked out first is the looser. Myska will have the first attack. The battle begins." JD ordered as the two young adults glared at each other.

"Pidove use Wing Attack."

"Pidove, dove." Pidove let loose of her wings and spreads them out so she can have an easier time to fly. Pidove's wings turn white as Pidove soars towards Chespin.

Jeremiah smiled. "I knew you were going to do something like that." He predicted. "Now Chespin grab those wings with Vine Whip."

Myska knew that Jeremiah was going to be doing that, based on what she witnessed from the gym battle between Viola and Jeremiah earlier today. So, she had a feeling that he was going to try something like that with another flying type pokemon. "Right where I got her. Now Pidove uses Heat Wave."

"Pidove, dove." The flying type pokemon did its best to try and spread out her wings as she was being tangled in the vines.

"Come on Pidove, I believe in you," Myska shouted.

"Pidove, dove." Pidove widen her eyes as she heard the determination of her trainer. Pidove broke free of the vines as she opens her wings. Pidove's wings turn red as she flaps her wings, creating an orange gust of heat that blows away Chespin.

Since the grass was weak against fire, Chepsin's body was heating up from the strong hot winds. Chespin gets blown back and falls to the ground as Pidove's wings turn back to normal. She does a somersault in the air and plants her feet on the ground. "Pidove, dove, dove." The flying type chirped.

"Chepsin, ches." Chespin's body was still burning from the powerful fire type attack. But Chespin wasn't going to give up that easy as Chespin gets up quickly. "Chespin, ches."

"Are you still okay to battle Chespin?"

"Chepsin, ches." Chepsin nodded his head yes.

"I've never seen Jeremiah so pumped before," Joe said.

"Whatever, I don't care," Logan responded. But deep down he too could feel that Jeremiah was like a whole knew the person while battling the girl.

"Are you always going to be like that?" Joe asked as he wasn't all too surprised, about the boys' behavior.

"It's whatever." He shrugged.

"Meowth, Meowth."

Jeremiah balls up his fist as he was really feeling this battle. "Okay, Chepsin use Pin Missile."

"Chespin, ches." Chepsin leaps into the air and does a backflip. "Chespin, ches." Chespin's helmet head stiffen while it's in the air and the helmet starts to glow white. Chespin fires white orbs trailing green streams of light once again, that fly towards Pidove.

"Dove, dove." Pidove starts to fly and dodge the streams of light while doing spins the air. Pidove was trying to dodge the lights, not wanting to hit by them and lose the battle as Pidove wanted to win the battle for her trainer.

"Alright Pidove why don't you use Wing Attack to deflect the attack."

"Pidove, dove." Pidove's wings glow white. Pidove does a spin and slaps the stream of lights right back at Chespin. Chespin is hit with a taste of its own medicine as Chespin is sent flying back once again.

"Chespin, ches, ches." Chespin has taken a lot of damage. The grass type pokemon was feeling extremely tired but didn't want to give up and disappoint his trainer. "Chespin, ches." Even though Chespin has taken a lot of damage, Chespin quickly got up. "Ches, ches, ches."

"That's the spirit Chespin. Don't give up." Jeremiah replied.

"Chespin, ches." Hearing his trainers voice meant a lot to Chespin as he stood there waiting for Jeremiah's next command.

"I see that you've paid attention to the gym battle pretty well. I can't believe you know how to counter my strategy." He realized as he looked at the boy.

"Yep," Myska said. "I must admit countering with vine whip to stop a flying types wings is quite smart." She said. "I had a feeling you where going to try and do it with me, so I had to think of something fast."

"I see that you're a fast learner." He replied.

"That's what my teachers said." She blushed. "Alright, Pidove use Hidden Power."

"Pidove, dove." A green light surrounds Pidove she puts her wings together. Three balls of light green energy surround Pidove as Pidove shoots the three balls of energy towards Chespin.

"Chepsin. I need you to use Headbutt."

"Chepsin, ches." Chespin puts his head forwards as he dashes towards the three balls of energy. Chespin tackles the balls made from energy and destroys them. "Chespin, ches."

"Now Chespin use Thunderpunch."

"Chepsin, ches." Chepsin jumps into the air high. Chespin balls up his right fist as the spiky nut pokemons fist becomes surrounded by electricity. Chespin falls back on the ground and runs towards Pidove. "Chespin, ches."

Chespin punches Pidove with its electric fist. Sending Pidove onto the ground and in a lot of pain. Chespin does a backflip and lands right in front of his trainer. "Chespin, ches."

Pidove was flying on the ground with her eyes closed and in so much pain. She was in so much pain that could barely get up or even more at all.

Myska always wanted to cry. Seeing her partner pokemon in so much pain hurt her heart. "Pidove, please get up I know you can do it."

"Pidove, dove." Hearing Myska's voice helped Pidove get up a little bit as she opens her eyes, but it wasn't enough as the pokemon was still in so much pain. However, she couldn't disappoint her trainer. Pidove screams as her body become swallowed by a light blue light, which surprised everyone.

"What's going on?" Logan asked.

"It's evolving…" Joe replied.

Out of everyone, Myska was the one who was the most surprised as she was watching her flying type pokemon morphing in front of her eyes. Pidove starts forming and changing shape until it finally morphs into Tranquill. The light starts disappearing as Tranquill flies into the sky.

"Tranquill! Quill!" The newly evolved flying type pokemon screeches. Myska smiled and so did everyone else who was watching the battle.

"It evolved into Tranquill," Myska said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her Kalos Pokedex. The pokedex opens and starts scanning Tranquill:

Tranquill, the Wild Pidgeon Pokemon - It can come back to its Trainer's location regardless of the distance separating them. Tranquill is known to form deep bonds with its trainers.

The female pokedex informed as she puts the pokedex away since it was done scanning. One thing she saw on the pokedex was that Tranquill had learned new moves. But she didn't care as the thing she was most excited about was the fact that the pokemon had evolved.

She had a wide smile on her face. "I can't believe you evolved Tranquill!"

"Tranquill, quill!" Tranquill replied as the reason she evolved was that she wanted to show her trainer that she was strong.

Even though Jeremiah was happy for the girl, he still had one thing on his mind. "Tranquill may have lost, but I'm still going to win this." He said. "Chespin use Headbutt."

"Chespin, ches." Chespin dashes and leaps into the air.

"Tranquill use Night Slash."

"Quill, quill." Tranquill's wings turn purple as Tranquill soars towards Chespin. Tranquill tackles Chespin with her wings, sending Chespin doing a spin and falling.

"Chespin, ches." Chespin took a lot of damage.

"Alright Tranquill try using Wing Attack."

Tranquill's wings change colors and turn white. Tranquill floats down and slaps Chespin in the face with her wings. "Tranquill, quill." Chespin crashes onto the ground, creating a big boom sound.

"Chespin, ches." Chespin took a lot of damage. The wing attack was a lot more effective than the wing attack since grass type pokemon were weak to flying type attacks. "Ches, ches." Chespin tried his best to try and get up since he didn't want to lose the battle. Chespin quickly gets up, but the grass type pokemon was still feeling the effects of all the damages done to it. "Chespin, ches."

"That's the spirit Chespin."

"Chespin, ches."

"We're not finished," Myska said. "Tranquill use Night Slash."

"Quill, quill." She spreads her wings out as Tranquill's wings become surrounded by a purple light. "Tran, tran, tran." Tranquill soars towards Chespin fast.

"Thunderpunch!" Jeremiah ordered.

"Ches, ches." Chespin balls up his right fist with his fist becoming surrounded by electricity. Chespin jumps in the air and onto Tranquill's back.

"Quill? Quill?" The flying type pokemon was confused on what was going on.

"Alright now!" He shouted as Chespin punches Tranquill and then jumps off her back and lands on Jeremiah's shoulder.

"Chespin, ches."

Tranquill with her eyes closed falls to the ground. Tranquill had received so much damage from just that one punch that it was now unable to battle or do anything else at all. "Tranquill, tran."

"Tranquill!" Myska shouted.

"Tranquill is unable to battle. Victory goes to Chespin and Jeremiah." JD refereed.

Jeremiah and Chespin both smile, happy that they won yet another battle in the same day. "We did it Chespin!"

"Ches, ches."

Myska started crying as she ran up towards Tranquill. She was disappointed that she lost the battle against her idol and felt bad about herself. "You did a good job Tranquill."

"Quill, quill."

Myska grabbed Tranquill's pokeball and the normal type is recalled back into her back. She puts the ball away and runs up to Jeremiah crying and she hugs him, which made him confused and caused him to sweatdrop.

"I'm a weak trainer, I can't believe I lost in front of you. You must think I'm a weak rival."

Jeremiah laughs. "I don't think you're weak." He didn't feel that way at all about the girl.

She looked up at him and smiled. She was surprised that he felt that way about her. "You don't think I'm weak?" She asked.

"No." He replied as she let go. "I think the two of us are going to make great rivals." Jeremiah reached out his hands, so she can shake it. She looked at his hand and blushed. Glad that she was getting the chance to have physical contact with someone she admired.

She grabs his hand and shakes it. "I think you're going to make a good rival too."

Myska and Jeremiah both smile at each other. Joe's phone rings as he got a text message from Thomas at the Pokemon Academy Honors Camp. He read the text message that said:

Where throwing a party for Jeremiah. Hurry up and come back.

Joe, Thomas, and JD all walk up towards Jeremiah. They enjoyed seeing the battle too and had a fun time. "We should get going, they want to throw a party at the camp."

"Alright. We should get going." Jeremiah said. "Hey, Myska. Do you want to come to the party too?"

"Why wouldn't I?" She asked. "Let's go!"

The group starts walking back to the Pokemon Village where the Pokemon Academy Honors Camp was being held at.

The group finally arrived back to the Pokemon Village where the camp was held at late at night and as soon as they arrived the party had already started. A few hours later and the party was still going on. Babs, Chroma, Eli, and Zemrick where all talking by the campfire. Thomas, Tillith, Akale, and Wind were sitting on a log each one of them eating a hot dog. Issac, Tyler, Riley, and Eden were all roasting marshmallows and Alexander, Megan, Kell and Rita where all talking and holding drinks next to the cabin. Meanwhile, Myska, JD, Logan, Joe, and Jeremiah were all talking next to Professor Ben.

"Hey, Myska," Jeremiah said as he stared at the girl. "After looking at your skills. I think you should enroll in the pokemon academy honors camp."

"You really think so?"

"Why yes. I think you will fit perfect at the camp." Jeremiah said. "But of course, that's up to Professor Ben…"

Myska turns around and looks at Ben with puppy dog eyes, begging the teacher to enroll at the camp. "Can I please go to school here?" She asked as she started crying.

Ben sweatdropped. "How could I resist that face?" Ben said. "Of course, you can. The more the merrier."

"Great!" She cheered.

Everyone laughed.

"Are you Joe?" A young boy asked. Standing right next to him was the psychic type pokemon Munna. Everyone turned around and looked at the boy. He had a heart-shaped face, amethyst colored eyes, and light pale skin. He has a messy, shoulder-length white hair with some of the strands covering his left eye.

"Why yes, I am, who are you?" Joe replied but he was stuttering.

"My name is Yukio Shizuhiko and this is Munna. I'm a new student here and I heard that you're having problems controlling your Metagross' psychic attacks." He explained.

Joe looked down. Even though it was a little bit true, he still felt embarrassed that other people know about the trouble he was having. "Yes, that's true…" He responded.

"You see, I'm a psychic type pokemon expert myself and I think I can help you with that." He responded.

"You can?" Joe asked as his eyes widen up.

He nodded his head yes. "Yeah, maybe we can do it sometime next week?" He suggested to the boy.

"That'll be fine."

"Alright. Just let me know." Yukio said.

"Myska and Yukio you two will be on Team Scatterbug," Ben informed them as Myska and Yukio look at each other.

"Nice to meet you." Myska and Yukio said to each other.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

WaqueKoala 2.0 – Thanks for letting me know Alexander's Oshawott's moveset. It really comes in handy.

n00bsleyr – Sure that's fine. I included that reference in this chapter.

Guest – Thank for letting me know the mistakes made to Myska's form, and I'll make sure to fix it and include it in an upcoming chapter. I also fixed the mistake with Lysandre's name too.

SniperSnip1000 – I did mix up Tyler and Tillith's pokemon and fixed them. Thanks for letting me know.


	8. Think of the Future of Yourself!

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Here are some scenes from upcoming chapters of Pokemon Academy: Preparations. Yes, this is being considered a full chapter of Pokemon Academy: Preparations even though it's just showcasing scenes form upcoming chapters. So, sit back, read and find out special little sneak peaks of things to come from upcoming chapters of pokemon Academy and let me know what you think.**_

Alexander and Owen's battle was getting heated, both trainers pokemon where exhausted and breathing heavy. Mizu wanted to go some more but it couldn't. Dewott was just way stronger than him. Mizu the Oshawott tries moving and grabs his scalchop. "Oshawott, wott." The water pokemon was determined to win this battle for Alexander, but it was just too weak.

Alexander almost wanted to cry. Tears started flowing in his eyes, seeing Mizu try and struggle to impress him was heartbreaking for the ten-year-old boy. He reached his hand out trying to grab his partner pokemon but struggled too. "You don't have to do this Mizu!"

"Oshawott, wott." Mizu turned around and growled at his trainer. Mizu turned back and looked at his opponent Dewott with a threatening look.

Dewott had a smug look on her face. Almost as if she was looking down at her pre-evolution who he found weak. "Wot, wot, wot," Dewott said, letting Mizu know that he would never beat her because she was stronger, faster and an evolved pokemon while he was just a weak basic stage evolution. "Wot, wot, wot."

Owen smirked. He flicked his hair as the overconfident look on his face grew more and more intense. "Just give up already, that Oshawott is weak and will never beat my Dewott."

"Wot, wot, wot." The water pokemon agreed.

Alexander and Mizu both bit their lips. The synchrony between the two of them was strong because the two of them had a tight bond. Alexander and Mizu couldn't stand the smart talk they were being given by the older pokemon trainer and his pokemon. They believed in each other and knew they could win. "You're not going to talk to me or Mizu like that. Mizu uses Quick Attack."

"Osha, osha." Mizu listened to his trainer's orders. He starts moving fast, his agility increasing the more he was moving. Mizu had something to prove and so did Dewott. "Osha, osha."

Owen grinned. "You use Quick Attack too."

"Wot, wot." Dewott does the exact same as Oshawott. But Dewott was moving a lot faster since she had higher abilities due to her being an evolved pokemon. While Dewott was moving a trail of white light streaks appears from behind her and leaving a trace.

Despite having different values, training styles and opinions, there was one thing Mizu and Dewott had in common and that was to make their trainers proud. The evolution and pre-evolution kept running towards each other, getting closer and closer as they were moving like the speed of light.

 **~~o.0.o~~**

"Hey, babe!" The young pink haired girl ran up to her boyfriend Issac and wrapped her arms around him. While she was walking, her Slurpuff followed behind her. The trails from their footprints indented into the fluffy white snow.

Slurpuff hooked her arms around Isaac's Heracross who was standing right next to him. "Puff, puff." She said. She tries kissing Heracross but Heracross wasn't having it. It made Heracross uncomfortable and even caused him to sweatdropped, wanting to get away from the fairy type pokemon.

"Heracross, cross." Heracross protested. The only reason Heracross stood being around her, was because Issac was dating the Slurpuff's trainer.

Isaac's teammates were all surprised to see the boy not only have a real-life girlfriend but the fact that she was standing right in front of them was something they couldn't believe even with there eyes wide open.

"You have a girlfriend?" Riley, Eden, and Tyler all asked in shock with their eyes wide open and even their eyes.

 **~~o.0.o~~**

Tyler couldn't handle it anymore. He turned around. He couldn't look at the Pokeball that was in his hand anymore. Mawile had just gotten to violet for him, ever since they learned how to mega evolve. "I can do this anymore." He said as the pokeball opened and released a blue light.

A blue light indicated that a trainer was going to release their pokemon. Tyler started crying. Tears started falling from his eyes. He released his Mawile, but he had too. "Even since w learned how to Mega Evolve, you have just gotten way to violet. You just don't listen to me anymore." He cried. Tyler holds onto the newly acquired mega stone necklace he got and runs away, leaving Mawile standing there crying.

Mawile holds onto her bracelet that Tyler gave her yesterday, which had her meta stone the Mawilenite. Mawile had tiny tear bubbles at the end of her eyes. Touching the mega stone reminded her of all the memories her and Tyler shared together, which she cherished. "Mawile, mal." Mawile protested, telling Tyler to come back. She didn't want Tyler to go away, she missed him.

But it was too late. Tyler was gone.

 **~~o.0.o~~**

Team Bunnelby stood in a circle, trying to figure out where the noise they heard came from. The four boys looked around but couldn't hear anything. While that was happening, Eden held on to his sandwich tightly, with Hunter standing right next to him.

Hunter heard another noise. He turned around, detecting that the noise was coming from a bush nearby. "Froakie, froak." Hunter walks up to the bush, but a dark shadow jumps out of the bush and grabs Eden's sandwich he felt.

"Huh?" Eden asked. Knowing that his sandwich was missing. He along with his other team members turn around and see the shadow jump in front of them.

The shadow was revealed to be Houndour. A dark-type pokemon known for stealing food. Houndour eats the sandwich as he laughs evilly at Eden and Hunter. "Houndour, dour." Houndour glares at Hunter who was glaring at Houndour.

Hunter wanted revenge. Hunter knew that the sandwich meant a lot to Eden because of how hungry he was. Eden hadn't eaten all day, and when he found the sandwich, he knew that Eden was filled with so much joy, now that he could eat. Hunter jumps into the air like a ninja and grabs one of its frubbles.

Froakie throws the frubbles. With the frubbles floating towards him, Houndour growls and jumps back into the bushes.

 **~~o.0.o~~**

"Maybe he wants to kill us?" Rita responded with quite the bit of a dark suggestion because of that she chuckled a little bit. Rita and Kell were like best friends. The two of them had been best friends since they were born.

Kell growled. He then proceeded to roll his eyes, finding the girls joke to be a little bit too much for him. "You always make dark jokes." He said.

She started laughing. "Because dark humor is hilarious." She winked her right eye and playfully stuck out her tongue.

Kell replied, folding his arms together like a piece of paper. Kell growled at Rita while Rita glared at him. The two friends get closer to each other's faces with their noses touching one another. They give each other death stares, over their conflicting ideas over what a joke is.

"Yes, it is funny!" Rita shouted. She was eager to get her point across to the young boy, but he wasn't having it. He refused to accept her opinions on what makes a good joke.

The stubborn boy deflected. "No, it's not funny." He replied with his deep tone in his voice. "Dark humor is and never will be." The two friends just wouldn't stop there arguing. Going back and forth over their ideals only made them angrier instead of trying to resolve their issue first hand.

Logan who was sitting behind the two of them was starting to get annoyed by the duos constant bickering. He rolled his eyes and stepped in between them by using his hands to break their faces apart. "Will you two knock it off already!"

"Meowth, Meowth." The cream-colored pokemon who was holding onto Logan's right shoulder using his paws agreed with his trainer's statement. "Meowth, Meowth, Meowth."

They both had enough of the other and couldn't handle it anymore. "I don't ever want to talk to you again!" The duo simultaneously said.

It was too late. Kell and Rita, we're just both too stubborn to let their ideas go. They got up, folding their arms together and closing their eyes. The two of them walk off, both in different directions and leaving in anger with resolving the issue between them.

 **~~o.0.o~~**

Jeremiah who was sleeping in his cabin late at night was tossing and turning. He couldn't stop thinking about Cassius' Noibat. There was something about that dragon type Pokemon that he really wanted to catch. Yesterday when he saw Noibat putting out that fire. He knew that the flying type pokemon was a pokemon he really wanted on his team.

Jeremiah woke up breathing and panting. Noibat wouldn't escape his mind and he wasn't going to stop calming down until he caught one for himself. "I WANT A NOIBAT!" Jeremiah shouted, waking up everyone in him cabin including there pokemon.

 **~~o.0.o~~**

Diggersby looks down at Logan's Meowth who was standing right in front of his face. Diggersby drop kicks Meowth. Meowth falls back. Meowth took a lot of damage from pokemon who it was battling and was getting worn out. Meowth only had one eye open struggling to get up.

"Diggers, diggers, be, be." Diggersby laughed. Telling the normal type pokemon to give up before it was too late. To Meowth that sounded like a threat, which caused Meowth to get up and get even more pumped.

"Meowth, Meowth, Meowth," Meowth responded. Explaining to the ground type pokemon that it wasn't going to give up. "Mewoth!" Meowth screamed. The normal type pokemon glows blue. Logan and his friends stare at Meowth, witnessing Meowth's body starting to change.

Logan couldn't believe what was happening right in front of his. Seeing his Meowth starting to evolve was a dream come true. He and Meowth had been working hard to evolve. "It's incredible," Logan said.

 **~~o.0.o~~**

Babs put her smartphone in Eli's face. On Babs smartphone was a picture of champion Diantha. "Diantha is my idol. I've always looked up to her." She explained. A glimmer of sparkles filled Babs' eyes. Her fellow campers were surprised to see her being so patient about something. Diantha was someone who Babs admired ever since she was a little girl.

Babs looks up at the sun. it reminded her of Diantha who her idol and someone was she inspired to be like. "One day, I'm going to be just as talented as Champion Diantha is," Babs promised. She was holding Cherry in her hands.

 **/./././**

Diantha spits in Babs face, who was still was laying down on the ground crying along with her Delcatty. Both were covered in mud. Babs whimpered. Diantha and her Mega Gardevoir looked down at Babs, finding her to be not worth her time. "With how weak, ugly and stupid you are. You'll never be like me."

Diantha and Gardevoir chuckled. Making fun of the girl as Diantha was smoking a cigarette. She took a couple puffs of her cigarette and smashes the lit part of the cigarette into Babs skin, burning her. Babs screamed in pain, while Diantha tosses the cigarette away and steps on it.

"Call me the next time you decide look pretty and not ugly," Diantha said. She started laughing at the girl along with her Gardevoir.

"Gard, guard." Gardevoir and Diantha start walking away. Leaving Babs on the floor crying, while the rest of Babs classmates where both angry at Diana and felt sorry for Babs who just met her idol, who turned out to be not like what she desired.

 **/./././**

Chroma and Babs looked up at the moon. The moon shined brightly above them. The conversation between the two was heating up. Even after talking to her, Babs was still feeling the heartache of the things Diantha said to her after their meeting and battling.

Babs was stilling crying and Chroma didn't like it. After all the things the two had been through, Chroma didn't like seeing the spoiled rich girl like this. Tears flew down from her along with Delcatty.

Chroma turned from Babs and Babs turned to him. The two young adults staring into each other's eyes. Chroma could sense the pain and suffer the girl had been through recently and wanted to get vengeance on everyone who hurt his rival's heart.

"You are nothing like what Diantha said!" Chroma shouted. He got up as Rockruff, Delcatty and Babs all looked at him. They were all surprised about what Chroma was saying. They never saw the boy talk about the girl with so much passion in his eyes.

"Chroma?" Babs asked.

Chroma grabs Babs by the hand as he gets down on one knee and the two of them stared at each other now sparkly eyes. "You are talented, smart, funny, independent, and…and…" Chroma started. But the more he talked about the girl, the more he started feeling things he never really felt before. It was as if he was realizing he had a lot more feelings about her then he thought.

Babs started blushing, she didn't know what Chroma was about to say. She was feeling conflicted thoughts in her head. Seeing how she usually hated the boy, standing in front of her.

 **~~o.0.o~~**

Team Froakie walked into the Unknown Dungeon. After hearing the rumors of the cave that was close to the Pokemon Village where the campsite was at from Riley, Team Froakie, especially Thomas really wanted to see if the rumors are true.

"So, you've come to the Unknown Dungeon to see if the legends are true about me?" Mewtwo asked with a vicious look in its eyes. Team Froakie walked up towards Mewtwo. The team was feeling a little bit uncomfortable, while Mewtwo stood in front of them walking closer towards them.

They started to back away as Mewtwo slowly started walking up towards them. Thomas and Druddigon, Tillith and Fomantis, Wind and Yanma and Akale and Lombre looked around as they looked around the cave they saw bones, blood and corpses of both humans and pokemon surrounding them and Mewtwo. While behind Mewtwo was a black cocoon.

"We should get going now," Thomas said. Thomas turns around and starts running along with Druddigon as they were scared out of their minds. Since the psychic type Pokemon was giving off creepy vibes.

Mewtwo, however, was not amused. Mewtwo eye's glowed blue. Mewtwo started to use its psychic powers, with Thomas and Druddigon's bodies becoming surrounded by a blue outline. Mewtwo using its psychic powers lift Thomas and Druddigon up and throws them to the walls nearby.

"Thomas!" Tillith shouted. She had tears in her eyes, worried about the safety of her boyfriend.

 **/./././**

Akale stood there along with Eli and AZ. They came back to the Unknown Dungeon after finding out about all their fellow friends getting hurt. The three of them looked at Mewtwo who was standing in front of a cocoon. Akale, Eli, and AZ were all angry. Mewtwo hurt a lot of people, and that made the three of them angry. But Mewtwo didn't care while it was floating in the air with a menacing look in its eyes.

"What are you planning on doing Mewtwo?" Eli shouted. She was standing right next to the very tall AZ. You could tell that something serious was going on seeing how Eli wasn't listening to her iPhone.

"And why did you kill all of my friends?" Akale asked. He looked over and saw the dead bodies of Jeremiah, Logan, Joe, JD, Metagross, Meowth, Chespin and Hoppip. He turns around again and sees the dead body of Chroma, Zemrick, and Babs along with there pokemon Solsis, Dusky, and Cherry. Akale turns around again and saw the dead bodies of Ben, Megan, Alexander, Kell, and Rita. Along with their pokemon, Riolu, Mizu, Roselia and Bulbasaur. He turned around behind him again and saw Yukio and Myska's dead bodies and after seeing their dead bodies, the young boy was sick to his stomach and grossed out.

Mewtwo pointed at Akale. Mewtwo had heard rumors about Akale and after seeing him, it knew that they're true. "You are the chosen one…"

"Chosen one?" Akale asked as he was shocked.

Mewtwo started laughing mechanically. "My master told me about you. That you Akale where the chosen one."

"Master?" AZ asked.

Akale was a little freaked out. "How did you know my name?"

Mewtwo nodded his head. "Don't worry about. All you need to worry about is that we are working together to create an ultimate weapon that will make the world beautiful again." Mewtwo floats back up. Its eyes turn blue as it was filled with rage. Mewtwo blows up the unknown dungeon.

 **/./././**

Everyone at the pokemon academy camp looked up at the entrance to the Unknown Dungeon, which had now recently been sealed off thanks to Mewtwo. Even though his friends were brought back to life, thanks to a mysterious light that they had no idea where it came from.

"Mewtwo has to be the evilest pokemon I've ever seen in my whole life…." AZ said.

 **~~o.0.o~~**

Lysandre clapped his hands. He was proud of the presentation that Riley presented and so did everyone else in the room. Lysandre walks up to Riley holding his hand out. "My name is Lysandre and I can tell you're very passionate about politics Riley."

Riley blushed. Lysandre was one of his favorite politicians and was glad to see that someone he looked up to, really liked his work. Riley shook Lysandre hand, and both smiled at each other. "Why thank you Lysandre, I'm glad to be meeting you."

Lysandre lets go of Riley's hand and puts his hands in his pocket. Lysandre had a plan and he wanted Riley to be involved. "I think you will be a great asset to my plan." Lysandre turns around and looks out the window. "I want to create a beautiful world, and I think that you can help me."

"Yes, I would like to help you Lysandre with anything you need," Riley asked.

 **~~o.0.o~~**

The crowd cheered loudly. The stadium was packed with tons of people coming out to watch the tournament. Cassius walks into the center of the stadium which was a battlefield with his Gourgeist floating right next to him. He had a microphone in his hand. He was the announcer of the tournament and was called upon by his good friend Ben.

The crowd cheered even louder as they saw Cassius who people in Kalos where a big fan of since he was a celebrity. "Pokemon Academy Midterm Exam Tournament" Cassius spoke into the microphone, sending his voice across the stadium.

 **/./././**

The battle between Babs and Jeremiah was heating up. This was there very first battle as rivals and the tension between the two of them had been heating up since then. Both Babs and her Delcatty where worn out. The cold winter breeze blew, carrying both Jeremiah and Babs' hair along with the wind.

Delcatty had done a lot of battle. But it wasn't finished yet. Wanting to beat Chespin, who had recently broken her heart. Delcatty was angry and wasn't willing to give up hope. Delcatty jumps into the air after being told to attack and use tackle.

Chespin jumped too. Chespin regretted what he did to Delcatty's heart. But his heart fell for someone else and he couldn't stop it. Chespin released two vines from his shoulders as Delcatty unleashes a jolt of electricity.

 _ **Whelp, those are scenes from upcoming chapters of Pokemon Academy: Preparations. What did you guys think of each one? What do you think is going to happen? Which upcoming events are you excited for the most? Also, there will be another chapter posted today so be on the lookout for it. Also, there will still be chapters between these chapters, so this preview didn't show everything.**_

* * *

 **Authors Note:** This was a good chapter to write. Even though it's just a sneak peek of upcoming events of Pokemon Academy: Preparations and scenes from upcoming chapters. My personal favorite is the upcoming Lysandre chapters.

 **R3dLuv3Singin –** Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you enjoyed it. Yes, Yukio had been introduced to the group and I have a lot planned for his character.

 **Guest (a.k.a Myska's creator) –** Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you thought the battles where interested. Yeah, originally Pidove wasn't going to evolve but I changed my mind. Thanks, a smart reason as to why you chose flying type pokemon, at first while reading her form I thought you were suggested she was a flying type trainer and Noibat is fine. I don't have a problem with characters owning the same pokemon. Some of Pidove/Tranquill chose move set where some of its egg/move tutoring/TM moves. I

look those moves up when I investigate a pokemons moveset like Jeremiah's Chespin. Myska's original personality from the OC form is still there. I just thought to make her a fangirl was some bonus and thanks for allowing me to do that. I'm glad you like it.

 **Mara the Wolf –** Thanks for the review. I always have planned on having every chapter after gym battle to be about the other characters. In fact, the Viola gym battle chapters/arc was originally going to take place later, but I moved it up because I thought it flowed better with the current story arc. Unlike Pokemon Academy, this is more story driven and has more chapter arcs. Yeah, I agreed I like the idea of that chapter being split up into two. It made a lot more sense.

Also, thanks for the writing tips and suggestion. As you can here, I stopped using as a lot. Lol. The second chapter that will be posted today, (yes this is officially chapter seven, even though it's just a sneak peek at upcoming chapters).


	9. How to Lose Friends & Alienate People!

**_A Hello12 Original Story_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _._**

Binacle hopped down the dirt path road that Wednesday afternoon, trying to find some food for themselves. Binacale was a special pokemon that had two heads, in where despite sharing the same rock, both heads had minds of them owns and different personalities.

The two Binacle we're brothers and sister. The left one was a boy and the right one was a girl. The two of them had been very close and had never gotten into a fight before. As Binacale keep hoping they discover a tree with freshly ripe ruby red apples on it, that made both of their mouths water.

She got an idea while looking at the apple. "Bina, bina, bina." She suggested that they try to use one of there attacks to knock one of the apples down.

The boy Binacle thought that it was a good idea. "Bina." He nodded his head in agreement. Binacle opens his mouth and shoots out a gush of cold water on one of the apples. The force of the water makes the apple lose, causing it to fall to the ground.

The two-headed pokemon laugh. Happy for the success of the apple falling and the fact that they get to eat after a long time of not eating at all. "Bin, bin, cale, cale."

Binacle hops over towards the apple. But as soon as they hop over towards the apple a swarm of angry Beedrill appeared in front of them. "Beedrill, beedrill." They warned. Beedrill where angry that the Binacle took an apple from one of their trees.

"Bin, bin, bin." Binacle regrets what they did and apologized.

But Beedrill where not having it. "Beedrill, bee!" The swarm of Beedrill's stinger glows white. Beedrill wanted revenge. The swarm of pokemon raised that tree since it was a seed. The tree was like there baby and they were overprotective of it.

Binacle got nervous and started hopping away, not wanting to attack. The Beedrill swarm flew angry fast towards Binacle towards the two-headed pokemon, while hopping fast. They were scared for their lives. "Binacle, bin, bin."

"Bee, bee, bee."

"Bin, bin, bin." The male Binacle started crying, which upset the female Binacle because it made him look like a whimp.

"Bin, bin, bin." The male Binacle protested at her insult.

While the two keep running, Binacle comes across the edge of a cliff which ended the road. The Binacle where left confused and didn't know what to do. They turned around and saw that the Beedrill were still swarming towards them, which caused them to worry.

Binacle looked at one another. They had no idea what to do. But as she looked at her bother she came up with an idea, and that was to separate from each other to run away. "Binacle, bin, bin." She explained to her brother.

The male Binacle started crying. He didn't want to separate from his sister, but he knew that they had to be safe. "Bin, bin, bin."

Binacle's sister explains to him that everything is going to be alright and he understood. The two pokemon separate from the rock and move away in different directions as the Beedrill reach the end of the cliff. But when they see that the Binacle where gone and where now high in the sky without any target, the swarm ends up falling and hit the ground and hurting.

The female Binacle stopped. She felt like she lost the swarm of Beedrill. She looks around by moving her head and tries to search for her brother, but he was nowhere to be found. "Bin, bin, bin, bin." She looked down. She was saddened by the fact that her brother was now gone. "Cale, cale, cale."

Meanwhile, the boy Binacle was tired of running and walked up towards a lake nearby. The lake was crystal blue and looked fresh and clean. He saw his reflection in the water, but he didn't see his sister which freaked him out.

"Bin, bin, bin?" He asked looking for his sister and freaking out in the process. "Bin, bin, bin!" He shouted. The boy started crying. The two Binacle have never been separated before. They've always been together, so this was a new development for them.

All the campers of the Pokemon Academy Honors Camp reported to the mess hall. Each one of them got word from there camp counselor Ben, that he had something important he wanted to tell them. The students where little mad seeing as it was eight o' clock in the morning and a lot of them were still sleeping. But since this was not only a camp but a school too, the students should be used to it now. Since eight o' clock was the normal time for when most schools start.

Even though it was a freezing outside, the students didn't let that bother then even though some of the students where shivering. The cool February winds blew through the campsite like it was nothing. And if we're being honest, it was the humans who were more affected by the cool winds then the pokemon. Yes, that's right. Some of the students had there pokemon out, sitting right next to them.

The reason some of the students had there pokemon out was that not only was the pokemon academy honors camp a camp for students, but it's also a camp for the pokemon too. Anyone of all shapes and size was welcome to the all-inclusive Pokemon learning camp which was a school too.

The students sat there starting to speculate what exactly it is that Ben wants with this early in the morning.

"What exactly do you think he wants with us?" Kell asked. She was holding onto Bulbasaur. Who was his trusted partner pokemon, that he got from Professor Oak not too long ago?

"It could be a homework assignment." New girl Myska predicted. She was sitting next to her teammate Yukio, who was a quiet person. She turned over towards him, wanting to know what her teammate thought today's lessons were going to be. "What do you think is going to happen?" She asked the boy who was just minding his own business and looking at his hands.

"I don't know." He shrugged and talked quietly.

She whimpered. "Why are there so many quiet people at this camp?" She asked with Tranquill sitting right next to her.

"Tranquill, quill?" The flying type pokemon asked, wondering the exact same thing that she was.

Joe was staring at Myska like she was an angel who just fell out of heaven. Even though the young boy didn't know her long. He was in love with the girl. It happened at first sight. He couldn't quite put his fingers on what it was about her that drew him to her, but he didn't care. Because all he cared about was her. "She is so pretty…I think I'm in love." He glazed at her while he was behind her.

Jeremiah noticed that Joe was staring at the girl and smiled. He was quite happy to see his fellow teammate find some he liked. "Someone has a crush…" Jeremiah teased.

Joe jumped up. He started sweating nervously like buckets. The socially awkward young fellow was embarrassed that someone knew about his crush on Myska and started blushing. "A crush…?" He asked.

"Me? I don't have a crush." Joe lied.

Jeremiah started giggling. Jeremiah leans in close to her Chespin's ear. "Someone is hiding the fact that they have a crush, and I know who…."

"Chespin, ches." Chespin starts laughing.

Even Logan thought it was obvious that he had a crush. Logan stared at Joe and was laughing. Since the young boy didn't like to show his emotions a lot, he was trying his best to hide in his laughter by covering his mouth. But Joe still heard it.

"What's so funny?" Joe asked as he turns around to look at Logan.

But Logan just starts laughing along with his Meowth.

Logan rolls his eyes, getting annoyed at his fellow student's antics. He turns his head around to see if anyone else is staring at him and when he does he sees Chroma being all up in his face with a death glare, which scared him and caused him to shake nervously.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" The young boy started feeling uncomfortable with Chroma all up in his face.

"You, need to stop denying your feelings. Even Dusky knows that and he's a Pokemon." Chroma said.

"Ruff, ruff." Rockruff agreed with Chroma.

Joe was getting embarrassed. His whole face turned red as he curled up into a ball. "I don't want to talk about this any longer."

Issac was looking around the area trying to see if there were any hot girls available. "There are like no hot girls here."

"You do know that your behavior is like violating about 1,000 laws, right?" Riley asked.

"No, and I don't care," Issac said. "I already have about 3,000 tickets for being a peeping tom."

"I don't think that's something to be proud of…." Zemrick shuttered. He felt a little chill in the air, finding Zemrick's confession very creepy.

"Whatever mate." He shrugged. He turns his head and sees that Tillith had a picture of Kirlia on her phone's wallpaper. Issac moves over down towards Tillith and put his arms around her neck. "You know babe, you should let me have your phone."

Thomas snarled. The boy who was overprotective of his girlfriend got up and glares at Issac who was hitting on his girlfriend. "Touch my girlfriend again and I will end you."

"I'm not afraid of you." Issac sweated as he almost pees in his pants.

Wind grabs Issac by the shirt and drags him away. "You are done for the day pervert.

Issac started to cry. "But I wanted her phone because of the wallpaper."

"Tell it to the judge."

Tillith's eyes become filled with sparkles. She was happy that her boyfriend protected her, and she hugs him. "Thank you for saving me, babe."

"No problem," Thomas replied.

Akale sat there thinking. He wondered about everything that was currently going on and needed to know if it was real or fake. Since he believed that the world that they were in, was a fanfiction. "I wonder why the writer is dragging out the introduction scene of the chapter?" He asked as he was listening to the waves of the Alola skies where he was from.

"This isn't a fanfiction," Eden replied. He was getting annoyed by the boy constantly talking about the world being a fanfiction.

"It is too a fanfiction young Eden Lake." Akale taps Eden on the nose. "You will see someday."

"Sure, and on that same day, Pignite's will start flying," Eden responded.

Rita was sitting there wondering what exactly it was that Ben wanted. Rita was getting her nails done by Babs, who was very much into shopping and beauty stuff.

"Babs, why do you think he called us here?" She asked.

"I don't know." Babs shrugged. "Maybe something stupid."

Delcatty wasn't paying attention to her trainer at all. She was just staring into Chespin's black eyes, falling in love with how soulless his eyes where. She couldn't keep her eyes off him. "Delcatty, catty." She said as she was in love.

"Maybe he wants to kill us?" Rita responded with quite the bit of a dark suggestion because of that she chuckled a little bit. Rita and Kell were like best friends. The two of them had been best friends since they were born.

Kell growled. He then proceeded to roll his eyes, finding the girls joke to be a little bit too much for him. "You always make dark jokes." He said.

She started laughing. "Because dark humor is hilarious." She winked her right eye and playfully stuck out her tongue.

Kell replied, folding his arms together like a piece of paper. Kell growled at Rita while Rita glared at him. The two friends get closer to each other's faces with their noses touching one another. They give each other death stares, over their conflicting ideas over what a joke is.

"Yes, it is funny!" Rita shouted. She was eager to get her point across to the young boy, but he wasn't having it. He refused to accept her opinions on what makes a good joke.

The stubborn boy deflected. "No, it's not funny." He replied with his deep tone in his voice. "Dark humor is and never will be." The two friends just wouldn't stop there arguing. Going back and forth over their ideals only made them angrier instead of trying to resolve their issue first hand.

Logan who was sitting behind the two of them was starting to get annoyed by the duos constant bickering. He rolled his eyes and stepped in between them by using his hands to break their faces apart. "Will you two knock it off already!"

"Meowth, Meowth." The cream-colored pokemon who was holding onto Logan's right shoulder using his paws agreed with his trainer's statement. "Meowth, Meowth, Meowth."

They both had enough of the other and couldn't handle it anymore. "I don't ever want to talk to you again!" The duo simultaneously said.

It was too late. Kell and Rita, we're just both too stubborn to let their ideas go. They got up, folding their arms together and closing their eyes. The two of them walk off, both in different directions and leaving in anger with resolving the issue between them.

"Hmph!" They both said.

Alexander who was their team leader sort of got up. He was confused on what to do and didn't know how to react to the situation. He started to sweatdrop as if he was a character in an anime. "Uh…" He started saying. While he was holding Mizu, the Oshawott in his hands.

He sighs and sits back down. "I'm going to get some sleep." He yawned. He was too tired to try and handle this conflict between the two friends and just wanted to go back to sleep, which he did along with his Oshawott who was just plain lazy like him.

Megan growled at the boy. One thing she didn't like about him was his inability to man up and act like the team leader he was. Alexander was known around the camp to be a responsible person. But the problem was that he was just a too darn lazy person.

"Ugh!" She screamed out of frustration. "Alexander get up and handle this like a man!"

"Handle it by yourself." He replied, talking in his sleep.

Megan was getting fed up with the boy. Her eyes changed from pretty to frightening. She balled up her fist as she gazes into the eyes of the sleepless boy.

Riolu starts to back away slowly and so do the other campers and their Pokemon.

"Looks like Megan is going to have another one of her tempers," JD said as they hid behind a bush, trying to avoid Megan.

Megan grabs Alexander by the shirt and balls up her fist. "If you don't wake up, I'm going to- "

"Hey, campers," Ben said as he walked up towards his students with a wide smile on his face. Ben was feeling relaxed as he just got done eating a healthy breakfast and drinking a nice hot glass of coffee. "How is everyone?"

Megan turns around and sees Ben and starts sweating along with everyone else. They were all scared of Ben. Everyone quickly jumped back to the spots they were sitting on the porch where Ben once was, trying to act like nothing had happened the past twenty-five minutes they were sitting there.

Ben was confused. He felt like something had happened, but he couldn't tell what it was. "Is everything going okay?" he asked.

"Of course," Tyler said as he was sitting next to his Mawile. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Wile, wile." Mawile lied to Ben.

Ben looked up and saw that Kell and Rita were missing, which he found disturbing because of the two of them where really into school and would never miss a day of school. Seeing since they both had a perfect attendance record, good grades and the two of them were inseparable.

"Where are Rita and Kell?" He asked.

All the students started worrying. Especially Jeremiah. Since Jeremiah wasn't the type of person who liked lying he couldn't handle the pressure and cracked immediately. "Okay, so we were all worrying about where you were and then Rita and Kell got into a fight since Rita made a dark joke and it upset Kell. So, they both ran off and well then you showed up…and…" Jeremiah started.

"Okay, okay, okay, Jeremiah. You've done enough explaining." Ben sighed.

Jeremiah sighs too. After saying all that he found that all the information was a little bit exhausting. "Glad I got that out the way.

"So, what exactly did you call us here for?" Eli asked. She didn't care at all about everything that was going on, causing everyone to look at her with a disgusted look on their faces.

She could feel the death stares at her, but she just shrugged it off. Her partner Pokemon Emerald the Eevee sat on her lap. "What? Why should I care?" She asked. She was listening to music on her iPhone.

"No, we are going to look for them," Ben said. "So, come on." Ben explained. The campers all sighed, but they knew that they had to do it. What they really wanted to know was why Ben decided to call them here this morning. So, they all got up.

The fight between her and her best friend Kell made Rita upset. She was walking alone in the forest that cold February afternoon while holding onto her Budew and wearing a pink jacket. She had been complaining about Kell all day long and Budew was getting tired of it.

The forest was quiet and empty. It was rare because the forest she was walking in was usually populated with tons of wild pokemon. She started shivering. It was getting cold and colder.

"I hate him so much!" Rita said as she walked down the path.

"Dew, dew, dew." Budew said. She was growing more annoyed. She was trying to tell her trainer that, but since there was a language barrier between the two of them, it was hard to get her point across.

"He just makes me so angry." She said. "What's so wrong with making a dark joke occasionally, you know?"

"Dew, dew, dew." Budew tried explaining to her that maybe she should apologize and try and talk it out. Rita understood what her pokemon was trying to say, since they had a deep bond. But Rita just couldn't let it go.

"Now I can't apologize. If I apologize it will show that I'm weak, and I'm not weak."

"Dew, dew, dew." Budew rolled her eyes. She gave up. She knew that trying to talk some sense into the girl would be pointless, so she decided to give up.

The male Binacle was crying and jumping since he had no feet. Binacle missed his sister and wanted to find her. Binacle jumps up and onto Rita's face. But she catches Binacle and sees the water type pokemon crying.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

"Bin, bin, bin." The water type pokemon continued to cry. He tried explaining that he lost his sister. But Rita couldn't understand what the pokemon was trying to say.

"I wish I could understand you." She said. She placed Binacle down on the ground and Budew. She starts to look at Binacle trying to understand what was wrong with the pokemon. Binacle stops crying and turns to Budew.

"Dew, dew, dew?" Budew asked what was wrong with Binacle.

"Bin, bin, bin, bin." Binacle explained that his sister got lost and he's trying to find her.

"Dew, dew, dew." Budew understood now and turns towards her trainer. "Dew, dew, dew." Budew explained to Rita. Budew opens bud to try and explain the situation with Binacle.

Rita looks at her. While looking at Budew she put two and two together and realized what exactly was going on. She snapps her finger. "I got it, so you lost someone close to you, am I right?"

"Inacle, inacle." Binacle replied with a yes.

Rita smiled. "Aww that's sad." She said. "But I guess that makes sense. It's weird to see two Binacle separated from eachother." She said. She grabbed her Kalos region pokedex. The pokedex opens and scans the water type pokemon, while pointing it at the water type:

 _Binacle, the Two-Handed Pokemon. A Water and Rock type. Sometimes they stretch and then contract, yanking their rocks along with them in bold hops. While there underneath the sea or on beaches, they like to eat seaweed that washes up on the shoreline._

The female voice said. She puts the pokedex away, now that she had more information on the pokemon standing infront of her.

"I have an idea. Why don't me and Budew try and help you look for your sister."

"Budew, dew." She explained to the water type.

Binacle was happy. The young water type cried with excitement. He finally found someone to help him find his sister and couldn't express his emotions in any other way. "Bin, bin, bin." The water type thanked.

Rita and Budew both smile.

"I'm glad to help." Rita said.

"She's a no good lousy, not so good person." Kell said. He kicked a rock. The young boy had been walking alone in the forest for quite sometime now. He didn't have a clue where he was going or what he was trying to accomplish, but all he knew was that he needed to get away from Rita, who he was still angry at.

Bulbasaur was walking alongside Kell. Bulbasaur wanted to help his trainer out, but he didn't know how to help. He tried giving Kell some suggestions, but Kell wouldn't listen to them, because he was just so angry at Rita. "Bulbasaur, Bulba." The grass type suggesting once more that he should apologize.

"No, I won't apologize." Kell replied. He knew his Bulbasaur well and could tell what Bulbasaur was thinking even though Bulbasaur and him couldn't understand eachother.

"Bulbasaur, bulba." The grass type gave up.

"It's just that, we've been friends for so long and the fact that she knew that I wouldn't be able to handle a dark joke like that really makes me angry." He said.

They stopped walking however when a Binacle approaches them. It was the female Binacle who lost her brother. She was still trying to find him. She couldn't find him anywhere and she searched a lot.

Kell looked up and so did Bulbasaur. The two looked at each other and then look back at Binacle. Kell thought that it was weird to see a Binacle separated and ran up to it, knowing that there was a possibility of her needing help.

"Are you okay?" Kell asked.

"Bulbasaur, Bulba?" Bulbasaur asked too.

"Bin, bin, bin, bin." She explained the situation and what was going on. Bulbasaur understood.

"Bulbasaur, bulba." Bulbasaur turns to Kell and explains to him the situation.

Kell felt like he got somewhat of an understanding. "So, I take it you lost someone close to you?"

"Bin, bin, bin." The water type replied.

"Why don't I help you look for it?" Kell suggested.

"Bin, bin, bin." She jumps into Kell's arms and Kell grabs her.

The three of them start going. As they were walking, Kell started thinking about Rita. Hearing about the water type pokemon losing someone, made him remember a time where Kell and Rita got separated from each other. "Wow, seeing the fact that you got separated from someone close to you takes me back."

"Bin?"

"Bulbasaur?" Bulbasaur asked. Bulbasaur had an idea about who he was talking about because, besides his family and him, there was only one other person he was close too.

"There was this time that me and Rita got lost in the forest because Rita wanted to go talk to a boy she liked." He said. Kell started laughing. He was feeling nostalgic remembering the good times with his old friend.

"Bulbasaur." Bulbasaur smiled. He liked seeing his friend remember the good times with his friend. To be honest, Bulbasaur was just happy that he didn't have to hear about the joke accident anymore.

"However, Rita got trapped in a tree, because she was wearing this ugly dress." Kell stopped laughing. The flashback appeared in his head of Rita wearing an ugly dress and it caused him to laugh controllably.

"Bin?" Binacle was confused and she looked at the boy.

"Bulbasaur, Bulbasaur," Bulbasaur explained to Kell that he could tell that he missed her.

Kell realized that Bulbasaur was right. He looked down and started to remember all the fun times he had with the young girl, and somewhat forgot about the accident that happened earlier. "I think you're right Bulbasaur. I do miss her."

"Bulbasaur." Bulbasaur knew it.

Kell looked up. He had a sharp look on his face, and new goal and determination. "I have to apologize to Rita!" But he looked down and saw Binacle. He then remembered about the problem that Binacle was having, which caused him to sweatdropped. "Right after we find your special someone."

Rita, the male Binacle, and Budew were walking down the road. It was starting to get dark and Rita along with the two pokemon was starting to get hungry. Her stomach started growling.

"I'm so hungry."

"Bin, bin, bin."

"Budew."

Rita looked up, she started thinking about her friend Kell. Kell was a good cook. She enjoyed Kell's cooking a lot. As she started thinking about Kell, she started to remember all the fun times she had with him, making her nostalgic. "If Kell was here he could maybe cook something…"

"Budew, budew." Budew knew that Rita missed Kell. She had witnessed so much between the two friends, that she isn't surprised that Rita was starting to miss him. "Dew, dew, dew," Budew suggested that maybe she should apologize to him.

Rita looked down and began thinking about it. But she couldn't because he hurt her feelings. "No! He doesn't accept my sense of humor."

Budew was angry. Budew had enough of the girl and her stubbornness. "Budew, dew, dew." She shouted at the girl. She tried to talk some sense into her.

While Rita was getting scolded by her pokemon, it reminded her of him. She shook her head and realized that she made a mistake by arguing with him. Rita started crying. She missed her friend and wanted to apologize. "You're right." She whined. "I miss him so much!" She cried.

"Dew, dew." Budew knew it.

"We gotta go find him and find the other Binacle!" She said. She starts running while holding the water type and Budew follows her.

"Bin, bin, bin." Binacle was happy, that he was maybe going to find his sister.

Kell and Bulbasaur started running down a path, trying to not only find the Binacle but his friend too. He wanted to apologize for everything he said to her. He realized the error in the mistake that he made. Kell was still holding the female Binacle in his hand.

Walking alongside the same path but on another side, Rita and Budew were running too. She was still holding the male Binacle in her hands. The see each other the closer they start running. When they saw each other they started smiling. Both Binacle jumps out of the arms of the two friends and run up towards each other.

"Bin, bin, bin!" The female Binacle said. She explained that she missed her brother.

"Bin, bin, bin." The male Binacle explained. He pretty much explained the same thing to her.

The got closer towards each other and wrapped themselves around one another. It was there species way of a guy. Both the male and female Binacle started to cry. They finally found each other and that was all that mattered.

Rita and Kell look at each other. They were happy to see each other and the two of them hug. When they hugged each other it brought back so many memories, even some that they thought they forgot about. Rita and Kell break the hug. They look at each other.

"I'm sorry for overreacting like that," Rita said. "I should know that you hate dark humor."

"No, I'm sorry." He replied. "I should respect your values more."

"Should we just forget about it?" Kell asked.

"Yeah, we should."

The group finally rekindled. But the swarm of Beedrill from the earlier jump out of the bushes, wanting revenge for what the Binacle did to them. The group all look at the Beedrill and start screaming and became afraid.

"What should we do?" The nervous Rita asked.

"Run for it!"

"Bin, bin, bin!"

"Budew!"

"Bulbasaur!"

The group turns around starts running. The Beedrill chases after them. But while the group was running, Budew who had been tired of doing so much walking today ends up tripping over a rock and falls flat onto the ground. "Budew, budew!"

Rita turns around and stops. "Budew, wait!" She didn't care about the Beedrill, all she cared about was getting her best friend Budew back. The most important thing in the world to her. She runs up towards Budew, but the Beedrill were getting closer and closer towards her.

Budew was getting scared as the Beedrill drew in closer to her. She didn't have many options since she wasn't that strong of a pokemon. "Budew, budew." There was only one thing she could do, and she knew she had to do it.

Budew's body starts to glow blue, which shocks everyone. It causes Kell, Bulbasaur and Binacle to stop running and it stops the Beedrill from flying.

"Budew is evolving…" Kell said.

"Bulbasaur!"

"Bin, bin, bin."

Budew starts morphing and transforming her body as everyone around her watches. When it was finally done, Budew successfully morphs into Roselia and the blue light disappears. Budew was finished evolving and was now a Roselia.

"Roselia!" She said. The newly evolved Roselia does a spin.

Rita was excited. She was happy that her grass pokemon had finally evolved. "You evolved into a Roselia."

"Roselia!" Roselia had evolved to protect her trainer. The Beedrill knew that something bad was going to happen. The swarm got scared. Roselia got up and put her flowers together. A white light appears between the flowers. She shoots a beam of light at the Beedrill, sending them away.

Roselia lands on the ground, with a smile on her face. "Roselia, selia."

Rita was filled with so much joy. She ran up to her grass type pokemon and hugged her. "I'm so happy that you evolved Roselia to protect me!"

"Roselia, Roselia!" The two were both happy.

The sun was starting to set more and more as Kell, Rita, Roselia, and Bulbasaur stood on opposite sides of Binacle on the same road. The group had a long journey today and it was filled with so many adventures, excitement and fun times.

"Bin, bin, bin." The Binacle was about to set off. They had thanked Rita, Kell and their pokemon for helping them found each other as they were now together back in their rock.

"No problem," Rita said as she smiled.

"Yeah, if weren't for you too, then the two of us wouldn't have found out how close our friendship really is," Kell said as Kell and Rita look at each other.

"Bin." The Binacle understood. Binacle turns around and starts hopping away.

Kell and his friends waved goodbye to the Binacle, happy for everything that they've done. "Thanks, so much Binacle!" Rita shouted.

"Roselia, selia."

"Bulbasaur, Bulbasaur!"

"I promise that we'll see each other again someday," Rita said.

Since the Binacle had left. The group turns around and starts walking. Rita and Kell look at each other.

"I'm glad we became friends again," Kell said.

"Me too," Rita replied. "Let's hope we never get into another silly argument like that again."

"I agree."

They both laughed. While the two of them were laughing. They began wondering about their friends at the Pokemon Academy camp. "I wonder what they're doing at camp?" Rita asked.

"Beats me." He shrugged.

That night, Ben and the campers and there pokemon at the Pokemon Academy Honors Camp where still walking. Ben along with the other campers was getting tired. That had searched all day for Rita and Kell and couldn't find them. Some of them wanted to give up.

"Can we please stop walking and go back home?" JD asked. They've had enough exploration for today.

"Not until we find Kell and Rita."

"Ugh!" The campers all sighed.

* * *

Author Note: Well another chapter finished. As promised there was going to be two chapters posted today, so I hope people didn't forget.

Mara the Wolf – Thanks for the review, and I'm glad you're excited for the upcoming events. It isn't anime or game Diantha. Pokemon characters that appear in the story will have new and unique personalities compared to their game and anime counterparts.


	10. Drawing the Thin White Line!

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

Yukio was sitting in his room late at night. He was staring at a spoon, trying to practice his psychic powers. Using his mind, Yukio tries to lift the spoon by using his telekinesis powers. But it just wasn't working. He tried using his powers to lift the spoon up more and more, but it just wasn't working. Making the boy very frustrated.

"Ugh!" He grunted in anger.

Yukio slams back in his seat. He looks up at the ceiling. The boy started to wonder what exactly he was doing wrong and why his psychic powers weren't working. But he just couldn't figure out what the problem was. "Why do you hate me?" He asked Arceus, who was believed to be a religious figure in their world.

"Why can't I use my psychic powers? Why aren't they working?" He asked out loud why he took a deep sigh.

The young boy was ready to give up. He sat up in the chair he was sitting while he stomped his foot on the ground. "I guess I can give it another shot." He figured.

He zoomed in towards the spoon and concentrated his attention on the spoon. Yukio was willing to give it another shot, no matter what the outcome was going to be. "You can do this Yukio. You can do this." He said, trying to give himself some encouragement.

He focused hard on the spoon. He was using all the muscles and power in his body, trying to move the spoon. "You can do it!" He shouted. His veins started to pop out and his body started to turn red. He was using a lot of pressure, and for the first time, the spoon started shaking.

He got excited when he saw the spoon shake, but he didn't want to lose his concentration on moving spoon. Myska walks into the room and slams the door, causing the spoon to fall on the ground and making Yukio looks his concentration. Which angered the boy, causing his blood to boil like a pot of water on the stove.

"Do you have to be so noisy?" He asked.

"I'm not being noisy." She replied.

"Yes, you are." He said.

She got a little bit upset. The young girl who was usually always happy-go-lucky didn't understand what was going on with her roommate Yukio. She walked over towards him and got in his face, trying to see if she can understand him by looking into his eyes.

But that made him uncomfortable. He sweatdropped. He was getting annoyed by this girl, and the more she did anything, the more annoyed he got. However, he really didn't like the fact that this girl was all up in his face. "Can you please get out of my face?" He kindly suggested.

She ignored his suggestion and continued to read his face. Trying to get a good understanding why he was the way he is. "Why are you like this?"

"Like what?" He asked. He raised his right eyebrow up out of curiosity about what she was talking about.

"Like a stereotypical emo person." She said as she folded her arms together. "It's 2018, emo's don't exist anymore."

"Whatever," Yukio said. He rolled his eyes and looked back at his spoon. Yukio came from a place where people had psychic powers. He wanted to improve his psychic skills and that's why he worked so hard every day on them.

"Now leave me alone so I can concentrate. I have important things to do." He explained to the girl, so she would leave him alone.

Myska was starting to get angry that she was getting ignored. But at the same time, she was starting to get curious about what he was doing so she peeked over his shoulder. But all she saw him looking at the spoon and that disappointed her. "What are you doing."

This stroke a cord with the boy, causing him to get up and slam his chair into the desk. He had enough of the girl and couldn't take it anymore. "That's it! I'm leaving!" He shouted as he started packing up his things.

Myska was confused. She had no idea what the boy was doing or why he was leaving. "Why are you packing up your things?" She asked.

"Because." He replied. "I can't stand you! You're annoying. You're whole happy, rainbow, sunshine attitude is pissing me off." He explained. He was finished packing his things. He didn't want to live with the girl anymore or be her teammate. "I can't stand living with someone like you."

He slams the door and leaves the cabin, leaving Myska sad. She looked down at her shoes getting teary eyed. "What did I do wrong?" She asked. The young girl started to cry, covering her face with the palms of her hands.

Yukio was on the phone Joe, talking to him about the request he asked for a while back about helping him with his Metagross' psychic type attacks. "Let's meet up, so we can work on your psychic powers." Yukio hangs up the phone.

Yukio walked down the steps of his old cabin. He was feeling a lot happier now that he no longer had to deal with her. He started walking away, without any regrets of leaving Myska behind.

Jeremiah who was sleeping in his cabin late at night was tossing and turning. He couldn't stop thinking about Cassius' Noibat. There was something about that dragon type Pokemon that he really wanted to catch. Yesterday when he saw Noibat putting out that fire. He knew that the flying type pokemon was a pokemon he really wanted on his team.

Jeremiah woke up breathing and panting. Noibat wouldn't escape his mind and he wasn't going to stop calming down until he caught one for himself. "I WANT A NOIBAT!" Jeremiah shouted, waking up everyone in him cabin including there pokemon.

Joe fell off his bed and onto his Metagross. Since the psychic type pokemon was half steel type, it hurt the boy's body and broke his back from falling on top of his partner pokemon. "Ouch!"

Logan wasn't taken this well. The young ten-year-old boy turned around and looked at his roommate with his eyes turning into flames from anger. "Why did you wake me up?!" He asked in an angry tone of voice.

"Meta, meta, meta, meta?" The steel and psychic type pokemon asked his trainer, seeing if he was okay from the fall he just witnessed.

"I'm fine Metagross. Don't worry about me." He lied. He wasn't truly okay and his back was hurting.

He turned around and looked at the boy. He folded his hands together while dreaming of the dragon type pokemon. His eyes turned into stars. "Because I couldn't stop dreaming about Noibat."

Joe quickly got up and recovered from the injuries. "You woke everyone up because you want a Noibat?"

He nodded his head yes. "That's precise."

"But why do you want a Noibat?" Joe asked. He walked over towards the boy.

"Because Cassius has one and he's my idol."

Joe sweatdropped finding the boy to be a little too much. "If Cassius jumped off a bridge, would you do it?" The boy asked. He was a little bit shy at first, but because he got used to his shyness around them sort of faded away.

"Of course, I would jump off a bride if Cassius did it. That's what a true fan does." He responded to his comment. He got kind of angry at the boy. "What a stupid thing to say."

"I think you're talking about yourself and not me," Joe replied. he scratched the back of his head. "If that's what you meant."

His face turned red. He growled and glared at him. "What was that?"

"Nothing…." He sweatdropped. He became quickly afraid of the boy.

Joe sighed. He looked at his Metagross. He wanted to get some psychic type training in, so he could master the move psychic so the steel type pokemon could be powerful. The nice big guy was ready for Metagross to finally master the attack. "Hey, Metagross wanna get some training in?"

Metagross smiled. Even though the pokemon didn't look like it, Metagross was a nice pokemon who loved playing. "Metagross! Gross!" Metagross was excited. He too wanted to master the attack too.

Jeremiah looked at them with a grin. "Aren't you supposed to be helping me go and find a Noibat?"

"I can't Jeremiah. I must go and practice some more on my training." He replied. The big boy with black hair shrugged his shoulders. "We're close to perfecting psychic. And I got a text from Yukio saying he wants to start helping me practice my psychic powers."

"Metagross, meta, meta."

Jeremiah shrugged. "Hey JD, Logan…" The boy with a fresh cut turned around and saw that both his teammates had disappeared before he could even ask them for help. The young ten-year-old boy sighed in disappointment. "Looks like they're both gone."

"I'm never going to a Noibat." He cried into the pillow.

"Chespin, ches, ches." Chespin comforts his trainer but patting him on the back.

Joe and Yukio were in the backyard of the campsite, practicing on Metagross' psychic attack. It was still late at night, and very chilly outside. The group was staring at a rock. Yukio's Munna and Joe's Metagross' where both standing in front of their trainers.

Yukio mostly called up Joe because he wanted to get his mind off everything happening with his ex-roommate Myska who had been getting on his nervous, the last few days. And while that was going on Joe had been trying really hard to get Metagross' psychic powers under control.

"Metagross use Psychic," Joe ordered once again.

"Metagross." Metagross eyes glow blue. Using its psychic powers Metagross tries to lift the rock standing right in front of it. But as Metagross was trying to make the rock lift, he was having a hard time doing so.

"Come on you can do it." Joe believed in Metagross, hoping that he would lift the rock.

As that was going on, Yukio wasn't paying attention. The young boy kept thinking about what happened with Myska and him moving out of their cabin. He started worrying about where he was going to sleep tonight, which distracted him from his tutoring duties with Joe.

"Meta, meta, meta, meta, meta, meta, meta, meta, meta." The pokemon painted trying its best to lift the rock. Metagross started to sweat. Both Joe and Munna stared at Metagross hoping that the psychic type pokemon would lift the rock up, seeing that it was trying its best to do so.

"Come on Metagross, keep on trying."

"Munna, Munna." Munna was basically saying the same thing that Joe was saying.

The rock starts to float up a little. Causing both Joe and Munna to smile, hoping that he could do it. But it couldn't. The rock ends up falling on the ground, causing Metagross to collapse due to exhaustion.

"Meta, meta, meta, meta." The tried Metagross panted. Its eyes turning swirls, becoming unable to move.

"Metagross!" Joe said, running up to his partner pokemon. Trying to see if it was okay, which it was. "Are You feeling alright?"

"Meta, meta."

"We'll work on your psychic attack later." He promised.

"Meta, meta." Metagross smiled, trusting that its partner would fulfill its promise.

Joe grabbed Metagross' pokeball so Metagross could relax inside and get some rest. "You did a good job, now return." He said A red light popped out from the center of the red and white ball which grabs Metagross and sends the steel type pokemon back into the ball. Joe puts the pokeball away in his back pocket.

Yukio shaked his head. He was feeling sorry, for leaving Joe unattended. "I'm so sorry." Yukio apologized to Joe as he and Munna walked up towards him. "I wasn't thinking straight."

Joe could sense based on how Yukio was acting was that something troubling was on his mind. It was an easy assumption to make based on Joe's actions. "It seemed like you had something on your mind." Joe noticed.

Yukio looked down. He wasn't the type of person to talk about his feelings, so he just ignored his comment and shrugged it off. Joe could still sense that the boy was hiding something. He turned around and saw that Joe had his luggage stacked up next to a tree. Just by looking at that it conformed his suspicion.

"Going somewhere?" Joe asked.

Yukio blushed as he had been caught. He shrugged once again ignoring Joe's comment. "It's none of your business."

Joe chuckled. 'You know, you don't have to keep on acting so standoffish." Joe walked up towards Yukio and placed his right hand on his right shoulder. "I know what its like to be shy and socially awkward around other people."

Yukio didn't like being touched and slapped Joe's hand off his shoulder. "It's not that I'm shy like you, it's just that I don't like other people."

Yukio turned around and looked at Munna who was standing behind him. "Come on Munna."

"Munna."

Yukio and Munna walk over towards his luggage. Meanwhile, Joe stood there putting his hands on his hips with a smile on his face. While looked at Yukio. "He reminds me so much of myself." He thought to himself, while Joe continued to walk.

"Let me guess what happened," Joe said, which caused both Yukio and Munna to stop moving. Joe starts walking towards Yukio, while still having his hands on his hips. "You and your teammate got into a fight."

"How did you-?" He asked before getting interrupted, finding it creepy.

"It's an easy guess. Why else would your belongings be packed up?"

"Maybe, I wanna go back home." Yukio shrugged.

"Munna, Munna."

Joe rolled his eyes. "You are so difficult." Joe placed both his hands-on Yukio's shoulders and smiled. He could tell that the boy needed help, and since he was a nice person who didn't like to see people struggle. He wanted to help him out.

"Whatever," Yukio said.

"Why don't you come and stay at my cabin for a while. We have extra room." Joe suggested.

"Do you think that your roommates will be okay with that?" Yukio asked. Even though he liked being by himself, it was wintertime and cold outside so he kind of needed a place to stay for the night.

"That'll be okay with it." He replied. "Just trust me."

After a few laughs, awkward silences and cold shoulder moments during their walk back to Joe's cabin. Joe and Yukio walked into Joe's cabin after a short walk that night. When they arrived, they noticed that things were quite messy since they walked into the middle of a fight between Logan and Jeremiah.

"No one wants to hear you sing!" Logan shouted at Jeremiah. He was sleeping at the top of his bunk bed on the right side while he was sleeping on the left side on the bottom of his bunk bed, while JD was snoring in their sleep.

Jeremiah was angry at Logan's comment, that stroke a nerve. "And no one wants to hear you're Meowth's constant purring."

Logan growled while holding Meowth in his hands. "Meowth is trying to lick its fur clean. It's a natural thing that they do…"

"Meowth, Meowth." Meowth fought back.

Joe and Yukio stood there confused. While Joe was standing there, he realized that it wouldn't be a good idea for him to stay at their cabin tonight and Yukio realized that too.

"I'm going to go…" Yukio said. He began slowly backing away.

"That's a good idea…" Joe replied.

Yukio needed someone to stay tonight. He recalled Munna back to its pokeball, so it could stay warm. The young boy was walking outside that night in the cold air, looking for a place to stay. As he kept walking he stumbled across Team Fennikin's cabin.

"I can't sleep there…."

He shrugged a little bit. The thought of sleeping with Team Fennikin made him a little bit uncomfortable, so he walked over towards another cabin which was Team Froakie's. He kind of liked Team Froakie so he thought it would be a good idea.

Thomas knocks on Team Froakie's cabin door. Thomas opens the door. His Druddigon was standing behind him. Thomas was surprised to see Yukio standing behind in front of him. "Yukio, what are you doing here?"

"Druddigon, drudd?" The dragon type pokemon asked, wondering the same thing.

"I need a place to stay, and I was wondering if I can stay with you guys."

Thomas and Druddigon both look at each other and smile. They turn back around and look at Yukio. "Sure, you can stay with us. Come in but be quiet." Thomas moves to let Yukio walk into the cabin.

As Yukio walked into the cabin he saw three of the four members of Team Froakie lying on cushions with their legs crossed. The three members had their eyes closed and where humming. Yukio was confused as to what was going on.

"What exactly is going on?" Yukio asked.

"Where meditating," Tillith explained. Her partner pokemon Fomantis was sitting on her lap.

"Meditating?" Yukio asked.

"It's an Alolan tradition," Akale said. His Lombre was sitting right next to him and had his legs crossed. The team was sitting right next to a group of candles that were formed like a circle.

"Lombre, Lombre." Lombre mimicked.

"Now be quiet and let us finish up our meditating…" Wind said.

"Yanma, Yanma." Yanma was sitting on top of Wind's head.

Yukio was feeling uncomfortable being in the cabin filled with people who were meditating. It wasn't something he liked being around and wanted to leave asap, thinking that he was a part of a cult or something.

He starts to slowly back away. "I think I'm going to go…" Yukio said as he ran away in a hurry, leaving the group to stay there and meditate. He slams the door and starts breathing heavy.

"Glad I got out of there." He said, whipping off his sweat. Yukio sighed and walks down the steps. He knew he had to find another cabin to sleep in. As the boy was walking some more, he came upon Team Bunnelby's cabin.

He began thinking. Wondering if sleeping in their cabin would be a good idea. "They seem fine…" He shrugged. Yukio soon remembered that they weren't such bad people, so he decided to give it a shot.

He walked up to their steps, knocked on their door, but he didn't hear anything. He wiggles on the doorknob and as he turns it, the door opens, and he sees Riley, Tyler, Issac, and Eden on opposite sides of each other, paired up in groups with their pokemon standing in front of them.

Riley and Tyler were paired up and Issac and Eden were paired up. The four boys were in the middle of a battle with Heracross and Hunter feeling tired, due to the two pokemon taking in a ton of damage from their opponents Kavallerie and Mawile.

"You aren't going to beat us!" Eden said with confidence in his eyes.

"Yeah, the two of us aren't giving up!" Issac said.

"Heracross, here."

"Froakie, Froakie."

Issac and Eden high five each other. The two boys had a lot of confidence, hoping that they were going to win the battle against their other teammates.

Tyler and Riley also had confident looks on their faces. The two boys who seemed like they were going to be winning the battle weren't going to be giving up so easily, even if they play dirty to win.

"Are you ready to kick some butt, Tyler?" Riley asked.

"Sure am," Tyler replied.

Tyler and Riley high five each other.

"Honedge, Honedge." Honedge smiles and turns to Mawile.

"Mawile, while."

Yukio stepped back a little, he didn't want to interrupt the battle going on between the four boys, so he slammed the door and walked out of the cabin in peace. Yukio sighed. Looked like he was going to have to find him another cabin to stay in for the night.

Yukio started walking. He was starting to give up on finding another cabin to stay in. He began thinking about Myska and all the fun times they had together being teammates. "If Myska was here, should would've said something funny to cheer me up.

The more he kept walking, he saw Team Litleo laying down the flood and looking up at the stars. Alexander, Megan, Rita, and Kell heard footsteps and saw Yukio walking towards them and smiling.

"Hey, guys. It's Yukio!" Alexander said.

"Hey, Yukio!" Megan, Rita, and Kell greeted along with their pokemon, Roselia, Bulbasaur, Mizu, and Riolu. The group where all excited to see another fellow camper. Out of the groups at the camp, Team Litleo where considered to be nice out of them all.

"Roselia!"

"Oshawott!"

"Bulbasaur!"

"Riolu!"

"Hey, guys," Yukio said. "What are you doing?" He asked in confusion.

"We're looking up at the night stars," Rita said.

"We're trying to see if aliens exist," Megan said.

"Why, don't you come join us?" Alexander asked.

"Yeah, the more the merrier." Megan smiled.

Yukio knew that all his campers had lost it after hearing that. He knew that he didn't want to sleep with them either, thinking that they're crazy for believing in aliens. "Thanks for the offer." He replied. He slowly began backing away, finding them to be creepy. "But, I must go now…" Yukio said, turning around and running away.

"Looser," Rita said.

"Yeah, aliens are awesome. I don't understand why any sane person wouldn't believe in them." Kell replied.

Myska had been crying. She went to Team Fennikin's cabin because she didn't want to be alone late at night due to the rumor of the mysterious pokemon that haunted the woods at night. The members of Team Fennikin where getting annoyed by Myska who had been crying all night long and forced her way into their cabin.

Myska missed Yukio a lot. In her eyes, she felt like she grew closer to her teammate and was heartbroken that he moved out and didn't want to be teammates anymore. She even thought of him as a friend. "I miss Yukio so much! I'm such a dork!" She whined.

"Why did I let my big mouth ruin everything!"

All four of the team Fennikin members had their ears covered up by a pillow, hoping that the pillow would drown out the sounds of her constant crying.

"Will you just shut up already!" Eli shouted.

"Eevee, Eevee." Emerald agreed. Emerald was usually a nice pokemon, but even Emerald agreed that she was being a tad bit too much with the constant crying. "Eevee."

Myska's crying gets louder and louder. "How could he leave me!" She cried more.

"Just shut up!" Zemrick shouted. "God you're annoying, no wonder he left."

"Solsis, Solsis!"

Myska did a double take. She realized that what Zemrick said was true. "You're right." She said while she whipped away her tears. "I am annoying. No wonder he left me." However, it didn't take long until she started crying again.

Babs was getting fed up. She grabs her pillow and throws it at Myska. "Get out of here, we are trying to sleep."

"Delcatty, catty." The normal type pokemon agreed.

"Fine," Myska said, finally getting the message. She grabbed her things and started walking out the cabin. "I'll go. And you know what, I'm going to make it up to Yukio." She smiled she ran out of the cabin with her things in her hand.

Zemrick sighed with happiness. "Thank you, she's finally gone."

"I guess there is a god, isn't that right Rockruff?" Chroma asked.

"Ruff, ruff." The rock type barked.

Yukio was getting sleep, while he walked back up the steps of his cabin and sat down. He sighed while sitting there. He began thinking about Myska and while sitting there he started to miss her. "I hate to admit it, but I miss Myska."

Yukio looks up to the moon. The moon reminded him of the happy-go-lucky girl and it caused him to smile, which was a very rare thing. "Yes, she's annoying but underneath it all…I guess she means well." He shrugged.

"I missed you too," Myska said. She walked up to him with a smile on her face.

Yukio was glad to see her. "Myska, it's really you." He ran up towards her and hugged her. Even though hugging wasn't something he normally did he was just glad to see her.

Myska was surprised that Yukio was hugging her. "I can't believe, the Yukio. The same emo stereotype, is actually hugging someone?" Myska asked.

Yukio breaks the hug and pushes her in a friendly way. "Don't push it." He said.

They both laughed.

"But I'm glad to see you again." He revealed.

"Oh, so you don't find me annoying?"

"No, I do." He replied. "I guess that's what I like about you, and as soon as I left, I tried to spend the night in other cabins, but it just wasn't the same without you."

"Good, because I know how to have a good time," Myska said. "But I can admit, that I can be a little bit annoying, and I should've just left you alone."

The two rekindled. All they needed to do in the first place was just talk it out, and the situation would've been resolved sooner. But due to their conflicting personalities, it wasn't and that what made the friendship between the opposites work.

"Oh, and I went out to the forest and got you something," Myska said. She turned around and behind her was large thing covered up by a red blanket.

"What is that?" He asked. He was quite curious. He wanted to know what the red thing was covering up.

"Well, I remember once you told me what you're favorite pokemon was, so I…" She started. She removed the red blanket, which revealed a Girafarig. A psychic type pokemon, which she knew that was Yukio's favorite.

Yukio was surprised. He was happy and filled with so much joy, which was a rare thing for him to be feeling, let alone show it to another person. "Is-is-is-is-is that a…" He stuttered. He couldn't believe it with his own eyes that his favorite pokemon in the whole world was standing right in front of him.

"Yep, and I got it for you. Now hurry up and catch it."

"Right." He nodded. Yukio reaches into his pocket and took out an empty pokeball. He tapped the center of the ball which becomes bigger. "Pokeball go!" He tosses the pokeball which hits the psychic type pokemon on the head and opens.

Girafarig is sucked in by a red light and the ball ends up closing and falling to the ground. The ball begins shaking, three times and finally stops. The stars surrounded the pokeball, which meant that the ball was successful.

Both smiled. He ran up towards the pokeball, grabbed it and looked at it. "I caught a Girafarig." He shouted.

"Pokeball go!" He tossed the pokeball and the psychic type pokemon is released. Yukio was extremely happy. He runs up towards Girafarig and hugs it.

"I caught my favorite pokemon and nothing else matters. Thank you, Myska!"

"No problem." She replied.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Thank everyone for reviewing the previous chapter and supporting the story. I'm glad people are enjoying it. Sorry there hasn't been any like heavy plot related stuff yet, but I really wanna focus on the characters, there relationships, dynamics and there pokemon too.

Also, I have two questions for ya'll. How would ya'll feel about shorter chapters and not every character appearing in every chapter?

Deutschland1871 – Thanks for the review and yes, I do have a lot planned for Riley. There's also a recurring theme in the story revolving around idols and yes, the story will be getting darker.

R3dLuv3Singin – Thanks for the reviews and what I'm doing with Mewtwo is based on one of its pokedex descriptions.

Guest – Thanks for the grammar, sentence structure tips. It's helpful.

Mara the Wolf – Thanks for the review.


	11. The Sacred Sword in the Stone - Part One

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

A young male named Arthur was all wrapped up comfortably in his bed late at night. He was trying to go to sleep, but he keeps hearing constant fighting going on between his mother and his father. Arthur started shaking nervously, hoping that his father wouldn't come into his room because he was afraid of the things that his father could possibly due to him.

"Your stupid bitch! When I get home, I expect the food to be on the table!" His father shouted. Next thing Arthur heard was a smacking sound, which meant that once again, like always, his father had laid his hands on his mother.

'I'm so sorry." His mother cried. "I was helping Arthur with his homework."

"I don't care!" His father shouted back. The noises were getting so loud that Arthur unwrapped himself from his covers and went to go see what was going on between his mother and father.

"Not again." Arthur sighed. He realized that his father must've been drunk, which only increased his anger issues. Arthur walked into the room and saw his father being on his mother.

His father was Wikstrom, a member of the Kalos Elite Four. His mother was a lady name, Gina. Wikstrom continues to punch his wife in the face. Arthur stood there in horror, not knowing what to do or how to help his mother who was in pain. Her face started to become surrounded in blood and bruises.

"Your dumb bitch." Wikstrom continued to beat her up. Her cries continued to get louder and louder. Arthur just stood there kept and watching, wanting to do something but couldn't because he didn't want to get hurt himself.

Arthur slowly back away, leaving his mother to continue to get abused. He regretted his decision, but in his mind, he knew that it was the right thing to do to save himself.

At the Pokemon Academy Camp, Riley and Zemrick where sitting on the steps of their cabin with there other camp members Tillith and Akale. Akale was currently on his smartphone, looking at his player search system newsfeed. While he was scrolling he witnessed something interesting.

"Apparently there's a strong pokemon in Camphrier Town," Akale reported.

"A strong pokemon?" Riley asked. Both him and Zemrick look at each other, their interest in hearing about a rare pokemon really peaked their curiosity.

"Yeah. Everyone on the player search system is talking about it." Akale continued, while he continued scrolling through his phone and seeing various posts about a strong pokemon being in Camphrier Town. "They say it's like super strong."

"Well if its super strong, then maybe we should go and catch it," Zemrick said.

"yeah, good idea," Riley replied. The two boys smiled with excitement while thinking about the strong pokemon, that they could possibly catch. "I've been wanting to do some battling anyway, so I can train Kavallerie."

"So, I guess that means that we should go to Camphrier Town," Zemrick said.

"Yeah," Riley replied. "Tillith, Akale, do you guys wanna come too?"

"I can't," Tillith responded while holding onto her Fomantis.

"Fomantis, Fomantis."

"You see I have a ton of homework to catch up on," Tillith explained which sadden Riley and Zemrick who wanted to have fun with there friends.

"That's okay," Riley said.

"What about you Akale?" Zemrick asked.

"I can't either," Akale explained. "You see I promised Issac that I'll give him some tips on how to get a girlfriend." Akale started to sweatdropped, realizing that doing so might be a lost cause. "And I regret telling him that sometimes."

Riley and Zemrick started laughing, finding the idea of that to be hilarious. But after a while, the friends looked at each other and realized that it was just going to be them. "So, I guess it's just us," Riley said.

"Good. We haven't spent any time alone together in a while. So, let's go." Zemrick replied.

Riley, Kavallerie, Zemrick, and Solsis have arrived in Camphrier Town with school being out today since it was a Saturday. It gave the boys time to go to go out and explore. Zemrick had been hearing rumors about a powerful Pokémon in the area and wanted to go and check it out for themselves. It was cold outside, due to it being the middle of February. The boys had a long and tough journey getting to the old fashion town, but they enjoyed every bit of it.

Zemrick was holding a town map in his hand. Zemrick had been using the town map to navigate them on their mini adventure through Kalos. "Whelp we're finally here." He said.

"Honedge, Honedge." Honedge was happy to see his trainer happy.

"Solsis, Solsis." Solsis too was happy to see his trainer happy.

Zemrick and Riley were walking down the road. While walking, the town was crowded with dozens of people. But the strange thing was that the people were dressed up in medieval attire. It was almost as if a festival was going on, which well exactly was the case.

Riley looks around and takes a breath of fresh air. Wanting to get a stench of the fresh cool air. "Now we can finally search for that rare and mysterious Pokémon you found out about on the player search system."

"Yeah," Zemrick replied. He puts the town map away and grabs his homemade pokedex, called the paperback pokedex.

Riley looked at the old worn and torn book with disgust. "I can't believe you still carry around that old book." He shivered. For as long as the two boys have been friends and he knew about the paperbook pokedex, Riley was never a fan of it. "Just use a regular pokedex instead."

"No!" Zemrick replied. Holding onto the paperbook pokedex like it was his own baby. Zemrick like a parent was very overprotective of his book. So, when someone insulted his baby, he was going to into defense mode. "The paperbook pokedex is an amazing pokedex, even better than that fancy one."

Zemrick pus his hands on his hip as Solsis was floating right next to him. "Besides, the pokedex is filled with lies." He explained. "Like in one of the pokedex entries for Riachu, it talks about an Indian elephant. What is an Indian elephant? That's just a made-up thing."

"My paperbook pokedex is the real thing." He bragged. "It contains information about pokemon that I researched instead." He went on. But when he looked up he saw that Riley was gone with Kavallerie floating next to him and talking to a young boy, which made him angry. "How dare you leave, when I'm talking to you?" Zemrick asked.

"Oh, sorry about that," Riley replied while he turned around to talk to Zemrick. "But this little boy here challenge me to a pokemon battle, I couldn't say no." He explained. "And you were starting to get boring, so of course I had to leave."

"Honedge, Honedge." The steel type pokemon chuckled a bit.

Zemrick's face turned red, feeling very insulted. "Why you…"

Solsis rolled his eyes. Solsis hated it when Zemrick would get extremely passionate about his science stuff because he could be annoying. "Solsis, solsis."

Solsis crouches his body together and three light blue lights form around his body. Solsis shoots the three psychic balls of energy at the boy, causing him to fall to the ground and his eyes turning into Xs. He was unconscious. "Mommy, please give me some milk."

"Solsis, Solsis." Solsis did that to teach him a lesson.

"Excuse him." Riley apologized. "He's my friend."

"Don't worry about it." A young male said. He was a little bit shorter then Riley but was the same age. He had messy brown hair and was wearing a knight uniform, with a sword in his arsenal. The two got distracted from the conversation they where having, thanks to Zemrick's antics.

"As I was saying. My name is Arthur, and I was wondering if I can have a battle with you're Honedge over there." He pointed, looking at Riley's Honedge. Arthur was quite impressed by the way that Riley's Honedge looked and was quite inspired by it.

"Sure, I see why not," Riley replied. Riley had been looking to battle someone anymore, so he was lucky that Arthur came up with the request. "By the way, my name is Riley, and this right here is my partner pokemon Kavallerie."

"Nice to meet you."

Riley and Arthur stood on opposing sides of each other, as they went to the back of the pokemon center to have a battle with each other. Zemrick was sitting on a bench in between the battlefield watching the battle that was going to take place between the two boys, while a flock of Fletchling flew above them.

"Fletchling, fletch." The flying type pokemon chirped, flying along and minding their own business.

The wind carried the two boys hair along with it. The boys were excited for the battle to begin. Both wanting to win a pokemon battle and both not having a battle in a long time. "How does a two on two sound?" Arthur asked Riley, feeling confident that he was going to win.

Riley nodded his head with a reply that signaled "yes". "Sure, I can use a two on two battle."

"But you only have one Pokemon." Zemrick pointed out.

"I know. But Kavallerie is a strong pokemon, we can do anything we put our mind too." Riley said.

"Honedge, Honedge." "Besides, if I want to be a future politician then I have to learn to take charge when faced in a group situation. So, this is similar." He explained while petting Kavallerie.

"Honedge, Honedge." Honedge enjoyed being petted.

"Alrighty then," Arthur said, grabbing his pokeball which had already been returned to its original size. "Solomon, I choose you," Arthur said as he tossed the pokeball. Bisharp a steel type pokemon, is released onto the battlefield. Bisharp was nicknamed Solomon.

"Bisharp!" He said. He looked noble and royal, having a serious look on his face, that was also stern. Bisharp was a loyal Pokemon, who would do anything his trainer Arthur tells it to do. "Sharp, sharp, sharp." Bisharp politely asked Riley to hurry up and send out his pokemon.

"That's a Bisharp." Riley recognized. He had recognized who the pokemon was, but he had never seen one in person – so he didn't know much about the steel and dark type pokemon. He reached into his pocket to pull his pokedex, but before he could finish scanning the pokemon, Zemrick interrupted him.

"I got it, don't use you're pokedex."

"Solsis, Solsis." The psychic type sweatdropped.

Riley sighed. "Not again…" The boy was, very used to Zemrick doing this, but that didn't mean that he liked it. In fact, like a lot of his other scientific shenanigans, he found it painful to get through.

Zemrick having a pocketbook pokedex, reached into his pocket to grab his handmade pokedex, that he made from scratch using his book. Zemrick didn't like pokedexes so he decided to make his own using research that he's gathered. "Where is it?" He asked as he "Bisharp is a dark and steel type pokemon. Its classification is known as the Sword Blade Pokemon." He started. "This pitiless Pokémon is known to command groups of Pawniard to hound prey into immobility." He started. "It then moves in to finish the prey of, trying to show the Pawniard the way of life."

"Thanks for the information, but I'm sure the pokedex would've said the same thing," Riley replied, feeling thankful.

"I know, but I like messing with your young master." Zemrick winked, causing Riley to get filled with rage and making his face red.

"I've told you a million times not to call me that name!"

"But your dad does, so why can't I?"

"I DON'T LIKE IT WHEN HE CALLS ME IT EITHER!"

Arthur stood there patiently waiting for the battle to begin and for him to send his pokemon out, but instead, he was still arguing with his friend.

Riley turns his attention back to the battle and clears his throat. "Sorry about that." He said. Riley turns around and looks at Kallvarie, Riley had a lot of high hopes in his partner pokemon, because deep down he knew that he could win the battles for him. "Are you ready to go?"

"Honedge." Kavallerie floats in front of Riley. It changed its attitude, now have a more serious one than the one it had before. Kavallerie and Bisharp both looked at each other, gaining a mutual understanding of how much they wanted to win the battle.

Arthur looked at Kavallerie, and his interest in him increased. There was something about the steel type pokemon, that gave off a strong scent which drew Arthur too him. Arthur was a big fan of the Honedge line and was studying to become a knight. "You make the first move." He said, trying to test the sword pokemon and see what it can do.

"Alrighty then. Honedge uses Shadow Ball."

Doing what his trainer asked him to do, Honedge forms a ball made from the shadows in front of him. The ball was a light purple that had purple electricity surrounding it. "Honedge." Honedge launches the ball towards Bisharp.

Arthur smirked. Just by looking at the ball coming towards his steel type, he knew exactly how to counter the attack. "Counter it with Iron Head." Arthur had a thick British accent.

"Sharp." Bisharp's sticks his head out. The blade starts sticking out of the top of Bisharp's head and turns into iron from the front to the back. Bisharp hops into the air and flies towards Honedge, who was staring at his opponent, waiting for the pokemon to attack.

Bisharp slams his head into the Shadow Ball and cuts it with the blade on top of his head, destroy it in the process. Riley was impressed by the attack so much so that it made him realize that Bisharp was a lot stronger then it looked.

"Woah, Bisharp is really powerful," Zemrick said. Looking at how powerful the steel type pokemon was, inspired the boy to want to make some interesting notes on it. "I just have to take some notes on it." He continued looking for his book which was in his messy backpack. After a while he finally found it. "There it is!"

He opens the book and starts riding down information about the steel type pokemon. Meanwhile, a young girl with brown hair walked by and saw Riley and Arthur in the middle of their battle and walked over towards him. The girl had been looking for Arthur and was relieved that she finally found him. "There you are!" She said, grabbing the young boy by his ear.

"Where have you been?"

"Elizabeth, let go!" He replied. The young boy was in pain from the ear-grabbing that she had been doing. Elizabeth had brown hair and was wearing circular glasses and she had bright green eyes. She let go of his ear and started shaking her head.

"I don't understand why you left in the first place."

"Because, I don't want to be around him, and besides I want to get some training in with my Honedge before the Sacred Sword Competition starts."

Zemrick and Riley walked up to them. The boys were confused as to what exactly was going on and needed more information, seeing as they never saw this girl before and only just met the boy.

"Sacred sword competition?" Riley asked.

"Oh yes," Arthur said. "I guess you don't know about the Honedge festival!"

"The Honedge festival?" Zemrick asked. "What is that? I've never heard of it before."

"You never heard of the Camphrier Towns Honedge Festival?"

"No." Both boys said.

"The Honedge festival is a three-day event hosted to celebrate the day a sword that eventually became a Honedge, was pulled by a named Merlyn who owned a Cobalion. It gave him powers and he used those powers to create a village, which is Camphrier Town." Arthur explained to them. "We celebrate the competition not only to honor Merlyn but also find a new king or queen."

"A new king?" Riley asked.

"Yep. Whoever pulls the sword out of the stone is chosen to become the new ruler of Camphrier Town." Elizabeth explained. But she started to feel a little bit sad about the legend because there was something about it that saddens her. "However, it's been over 12,000 years since someone has been able to pull the sword."

Zemrick was surprised to hear that so did Riley. "So, what have ya'll be doing since then?"

"We just decide who the current king is by having a trainer whose Honedge knows Sacred Sword."

"Sacred Sword?" Riley asked.

"It's a powerful attack, legends say that the attack is a source of power from Merlyn's Honedge," Elizabeth said.

Both Riley and Zemrick where impressed by the legend of the town. Riley who was a political nut was extremely interested in the politics that went on in the town. You see Riley is a political major and central leftist.

Zemrick, on the other hand, was impressed by the science of the town. The two boys weren't just friends because of they got along, but they also had similar interests in politics and sciences were pretty much alike.

Elizabeth remembered that she forgot to introduce herself. "I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Elizabeth and Riley here are my brothers."

Riley and Zemrick both laugh. "Nice to meet you, Elizabeth. My name is Zemrick."

"And I'm Riley."

Elizabeth turns to her brother. She was angry at him, for leaving home and not telling her where he went. Because their father was looking for him. "Sorry about my brother challenging you to a battle. He isn't supposed to leave home without our father's permission."

Arthur looks down. There was a reason as to why he left his fathers. His father was abusive to not only his father but also him. Both Arthur and his mother witnessed firsthand how abusive Wikstrom could get. But Elizabeth never saw it, because he was the only perfect thing about his life.

"You don't understand."

Elizabeth was confused. She put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows up. "I don't understand what?"

"Nothing, just forget about it." The brown hair boy replied. He almost wanted to cry but didn't want to do it in front of everyone. He also felt like he wasn't supposed to do it because his father told him that boys weren't supposed to cry.

Elizabeth sighed. If she knew the truth she would understand, but she didn't. "You are so dramatic." She said.

"Let's just go." He said. It was painful for him to say, seeing that he didn't want to go back home. But he knew that the longer he stayed out without the permission of his father, it would only get worse. He started walking along, but he quickly turns around as Riley and Zemrick where there and he had a feeling that by them being there it would make things better.

"You two should come," Arthur suggested. "I think it would be great, plus you guys can meet a member of the elite four."

Riley and Zemrick's eyes widen up. They didn't believe the words that they were hearing at first about a member of the elite four being at Arthurs house, so the two boys looked at each other in a suspension of disbelief.

"A member of the elite four?" Riley and Zemrick both asked.

"Why yes." He replied. "My father is Wikstrom of the Kalos Elite Four."

"Woah, that's so cool," Riley replied.

"Yeah," Zemrick said in shock.

Hearing the boys praise his father, made him remember all the terrible things that his father did to both him and his mother. "But it isn't all that its cracked up to be." He said quietly.

"What was that?" Zemrick asked.

"Nothing." Arthur blushed. "Let's just go."

The four of them started walking throughout the town where the festival was going to be held. A minutes later they end up going to Arthur and Elizabeth's house which was a castle. The four ends up walking into their house and were surprised by how big the house was.

"Your house is huge," Zemrick said, looking around the inside of the colossal house.

"Oh, this is nothing. This is just the summer home." Elizabeth said.

"Why don't you guys make yourself at home," Arthur said.

"Okay." Riley and Zemrick both responded. They sit down on the couch nearby, still being impressed by how the big house was. They found the couch that they were sitting on to be quite comfortable and soft too.

"Why don't I go make you guys some tea," Elizabeth said. "And father wants to see you."

Arthur started to shake, feeling nervous about seeing his father. Who he hasn't seen since this morning. The young boy started to sweat like buckets. "He wants to see me?"

"Yes, now go on." Elizabeth pushed her brother.

"Oh hey, Elizabeth, do you have a bathroom?" Riley asked. He could tell that something was going on with Arthur since he seemed very different once his sister came around and the mentions of his father and wanted to go and see what was going on.

Despite not wanting to go see him, Arthur knew that he should. He walked into his father's study where he was wearing a knight suit. Arthur swallowed his spit in disgust. His father was drinking some gin and you could tell that he had a lot of drinks.

"Why did you leave?" He asked. His chair was turned around and he could hear the footsteps of his son from a mile away. He turned around to face his son with a belt in his hand.

"Father I went out to do as you said." He lied.

Wikstrom gets up. He could tell by the look on his son's nervous face that he was lying. All he wanted from his son was one simple task, but he couldn't deliver it to him. "All I ask is that you go out there and catch a Honedge that can learn Sacred Sword for me, but you continue to fail me."

Wikstrom gets out of his chair and walks over closer towards his son. Arthur begins slowly backing away, finding the situation to be very uncomfortable. "Please dad, don't do it. I'll make sure to go and catch a Honedge that knows Sacred Sword."

"You've told me that about a million times already!" Wikstrom shouted at his son.

"I know dad, but this time I promise I will."

"Promises aren't going to cut it."

Riley was walking down the hallway, and he heard Wikstrom yelling. He walked over to the door where Wikstrom room was and saw a tiny crack in the door. Riley peaks through the door and sees the conversation going on between father and son.

Wikstrom grabs his son by the neck and throws him onto the ground. The man was filled with rage, and his son was scared. "You were created so you can be king, but all you keep doing is disappointing me," Wikstrom shouted. Wikstrom starts to punch his son in the face, repeatedly.

Arthur starts crying, while his father punches him the face. Arthur starts to bleed from the punches too, and he gains two black eyes and a broken nose. But that didn't stop Wikstrom from counting to attack his son.

"Dad, please stop!"

"No!" He said. "Not until you go out and catch a Honedge that knows Sacred Sword!" He replied.

Riley couldn't watch anymore. "I want to do something, I do. But I know that Arthur would hate me and Wikstrom could hurt me." He was disgusted by what he was seeing and slowly walks away. He wanted to help Arthur, but he knew that in situations like this, that trying to help can also be very dangerous.

But Riley wasn't going to give up. He was going to help Arthur someway, but he just needed to think of something to do to help him, that wasn't getting himself involved in the middle. "But don't worry Arthur, I'm going to think of a way to help you…" He promised.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." The young boy whined. "I will, I will, I will. I will do anything to make you happy."

That made Wikstrom stop. The man gets up and walks over towards his desk and grabs his towel, so he can whip away the blood from his knuckles. The bruised-up Arthur with slowly got up. He has two black eyes and blood was running through his nose.

"Son, I just want what's best for you, and I think that being king is that thing."

"Yes, sir," Arthur replied.

"Now, stop crying and go out and catch me a Honedge."

"I will do sir." Arthur turns around and walks out of the room. He started to cry. He began taking in everything his father told him and applied it to himself. "Why are you such a weakling, Arthur?" He asked himself. Arthur gets down on his knees and starts crying. Arthur turns around and sees Riley walking. Arthur remembered that Riley had a Honedge, which gave him an idea.

"Riley has a Honedge…." He said to himself.

Arthur runs up to Riley and punches him in the face and knocks him down and out. Arthur grabs Kavallerie's pokeball. He regretted doing what he was about to do, but he knew that he had to steal it, so he couldn't suffer any more abuse from his father.

Arthur gets up and runs away. He walks back into his father's room while holding Kavallerie's pokeball in his hand. Even though Arthur stole Riley's pokemon, he just wanted to do it to make his father happy. "Father, I got something for you."

"What is it, son…?" Wikstrom asked.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

Authors Note: Whelp another chapter finished and the first two parter of Pokemon Academy, what did you guys think, let me know, and thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. This is also the first chapter to not include every oc submitted in the story/all the main characters, what did you guys think of it? And would ya'll like to see more in the future?

Yep that's right. This chapter has made Pokemon Academy history! This is part one of the first two part chapter in the Pokemon Academy franchise.

 _ **Mara the Wolf -**_ Chapters are usually written the same day they're posted.

Thank you guys, I've decided to stick with longer chapters. And I appreciate all the feedback on the story.


	12. The Sacred Sword in the Stone - Part Two

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

Arthur gets up and runs away. He walks back into his father's room while holding Kavallerie's pokeball in his hand. Even though Arthur stole Riley's pokemon, he just wanted to do it to make his father happy. "Father, I got something for you."

"What is it, son…?" Wikstrom asked.

Arthur swallows his spit. He was feeling guilty while holding Kavallerie's Pokeball in his hand. His hands were shaking, and he was sweating as his nerves were getting to him. The ten-year-old boy started to feel sick, almost as if he was going to throw up right in front of his overly strict father.

Wikstrom was getting impatient. He wanted his son to hurry up and catch him a Honedge that knew Sacred Sword. The attack was a super rare attack that only a few Honedge's could learn. It wasn't a common attack, so tons of trainers would do anything to get their hands on the rare attack, even illegal thinks like Wikstrom was doing.

"Hurry up and show me what you got to show me. I don't have all day."

Arthur sighed. He just couldn't go it. Kavallerie belonged to someone else, and he wouldn't feel right giving someone else's Pokemon to someone else. So, he decided to lie to his father, right in front of his face. "Nothing, just forget about it."

Wikstrom was angry. He felt like his son wasted his time. He walked over towards his son with a serious look on his face and slapped across the face. "Don't you ever call me again, unless its something series." The man shouted. He quickly walked away, leaving Arthur in tears, not knowing what to do.

Riley got up. He didn't really remember much after being an attack. But he still remembers witnessing Arthur getting abused and Arthur beating him up. "What happened?" He asked, trying to recall what happened.

While standing there he sees Wikstrom out the door. He quickly tried to hide from behind a corner, not wanting to be seen by the steel type member of the Kalos Elite Four. He peaked form the corner, however, because he was curious and saw Arthur come out next.

During his time in peaking from the corner, he sees Arthur crying into his hands. He could tell that Arthur was in serious pain and walks up towards him. "Is everything okay?" Riley asked.

Arthur clears his throat and sniffs his nose. He wipes away his tears, as he didn't want to be seen crying. He tried to pretend that everything was alright, but it was clearly obvious that everything wasn't, because of his black eyes and blood running from his nose.

"Yeah, everything fine." He lied.

Riley couldn't take it anymore. He knew the truth and knew exactly what was going on. He even started to remember Arthur stealing Kavallerie and attacking him. "I know what happened."

Arthur started to tense up, while he swallowed his spit. "You do?"

"Yes, I saw your father attacking you. I know how he wants you to catch a Honedge that knows sacred sword, and I know that you stole Kavallerie." Riley revealed.

Arthur knew that he couldn't lie anymore. So, he just decided to finally admit what was going on with someone. Even though he just met Riley today, he felt that Riley was someone he could tell things to. "Fine, you're right. All those things did happen and are going on." He confessed.

"That was a relief, now that I finally got it off my chest."

He looked at Kavallerie's Pokeball and hands it to Riley, which Riley grabs from his hands and puts it away. "I'm sorry I stole Kavallerie from you."

"Don't worry about," Riley replied. "As someone who dreams is to go into politics, I know that all powerful families usually have some sort of secret like this. So, I understand why you did what you did."

"Thank you," Arthur replied. "I really appreciate it." He started to blush, feeling a little bit embarrassed about everything.

"Don't worry about it." He replied.

Arthur looked down. He still didn't want to disappoint his father. He couldn't find any Honedge's that knew sacred sword, so he felt that there was nothing else he could do since the upcoming Sacred Sword competition was going to be held soon. "But I have no idea what I'm going to do."

"Well, first we should report your father to the police."

"NO, no, no!" Arthur replied. "You don't understand what kind of power a member of the elite four can have."

"You're right. He is a really powerful man with a powerful status."

Riley stated thinking. He felt like there had to be something that could be done to help Arthur out. "How about instead of trying to catch a Honedge, you try and win the Sacred Sword in the stone competition!" Riley snapped his fingers as the idea finally came to his head.

Arthur sighed once again. "I don't have the strength to pull a sword out of a stone."

"Don't talk like that," Riley replied while patting Arthur on the back. "That's why I'm here, and I and Kavallerie are going to help you out."

"You'll really do that for me?" Arthur asked. He never had someone do something like this for him and was pleasantly surprised by the offer that Riley was trying to do.

"Yeah. Where friends." He said.

"Wow!" Arthur said. "I've never had a friend before."

Riley sweatdropped, feeling a little bit uncomfortable. "Well, I'm glad to help…I guess…"

Zemrick and Elizabeth, King Arthur's sister were sitting on the couch in the living room. Drinking tea and having a fun conversation with one another, while laughing like a group of Hyenas.

"So, what is it like having a member of the elite four as your father?" Zemrick asked while he was holding onto his Solsis.

"It's not bad." She replied. "Kind of stressful."

"What do you mean by that?" Zemrick asked.

"Solsis, Solsis?"

Elizabeth sighs and she slowly gets up. She didn't know how to put into words how she was felt about her father, but all she knew was that it was very complicated. "You see." She started talking. "It's very difficult how I feel about it."

"What do you mean by that?" Zemrick asked.

"You see…" She sits back down, right next to him. Even though she was never going to tell her brother, she too was getting abused by her father, but in a different way than how he abused her mother and brother.

"My dad does things to me." She started.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Zemrick asked. He really wanted to understand what the girl was trying to tell him, but he couldn't because she was hard to figure out.

Elizabeth sighed. It was painful of her to admit what she wanted to admit. But after all these years, she felt like Zemrick was someone she could trust. She wanted to tell him the things that her father did to her in private. "I don't want to say it."

"Please tell me…" Zemrick said. "I'm here for you."

She sighed. "You see, he injects my Pokemon with rare candy, and does he to me too."

"Wait, what?" Zemrick asked. He was very confused on what she was trying to say, seeing as to him it didn't make any lick of sense. "Why does he do that?" Zemrick asked. He knew that using rare candies was considered taboo and illegal in their world, but the thing he was confused about the most was why did he do that to her.

"He does it because he feels like my brother is a terrible son. So, he uses a rare candy to make me more masculine to get rid of my feminine stuff, so I can become a boy." He explained. "He's basically forcing me to become a boy." She felt revealed to finally get that off her chest. Talking with Zemrick had been one of the best things she's done in a while and she really enjoyed talking to the boy.

"Solsis, Solsis?" Solsis tried to understand what the girl was trying to say, but just like its trainer, Zemrick was confused too. The psychic type pokemon had never heard of something like this before in her whole life.

Zemrick was still confused. He had no idea that a member of the elite four would do something like that. He was shocked, surprised and stunned by how a father could do this to his own daughter. Zemrick even started to get a little bit angry.

"We have to do something about this."

"We can't." She replied. "My father is a member of the elite four and I can't do anything about it." She explained. "He has connections."

"Who cares about connections?" Zemrick asked. "What he doing to you is wrong and it's illegal." He replied, the sound of his voice rising and getting angrier. "This man should be in jail."

"I know he should rot in jail, But he's still my father." She said. She still felt a little guilty about the idea of her father going to jail even after everything he did to them.

Zemrick didn't like what he was hearing. In his eyes, he felt like the man deserved to be in prison for the rest of his life, after everything he did to her. Wanting to protect her, Zemrick got up. "You can't just say stuff like that! A man who puts their hands on their kids or forces them to do things is not a father!" He explained.

Hearing Zemrick speaks with so much passion in his voice, made the girl realize that he was right about the whole entire situation. She knew now that she needed to listen to him if she wanted things to get better.

"You're right." Elizabeth agreed. "We have to do something about this!"

"But what should we do." Zemrick sweatdropped. Even though he said that something should be done, he didn't know what to do exactly, finding the whole entire thing to be difficult.

Elizabeth began thinking. "We don't exactly have enough proof to go to the police…" She started, but she continued to think hard, trying to find a solution. "Unless we find some…."

"But where are we going to find it?" Zemrick asked.

"I have no idea, that's the problem."

Zemrick looked down at Solsis. He began wondering the psychic type pokemon could help them in any way. "Do you have any ideas Solsis?"

"Solsis, Solsis."

Back at the Honors Camp, the campers had been notified by the professor to meet at the campgrounds, because he had some important information to tell the campers. Each of the campers was sitting down on the large wooden steps, that cold winter afternoon. While Ben was standing in front of him next to four people.

"Attention campers, we have new campers among us," Ben announced to the other campers who weren't all too thrilled to be having even more campers. Not only that but some of the campers were tired and wanted to go back to sleep as each one of them was holding or sitting right next to there partner pokemon.

"Even more new students, don't we have enough?" Babs asked.

"Delcatty, catty, catty." Delcatty was asleep on Babs lap and she was snoring.

"Yeah, how many more students are just going to randomly pop up at this camp?"

"Eevee, Eevee." The normal type pokemon barked, while Eli was stroking Emerald's fur.

"I don't care, I'm just tired." Chroma said. He was lying down on the step he was on, trying to go to sleep because he was almost tired.

"Rockruff, rock, rock, rock." Rockruff barked.

"Will you guys be quiet and let Ben talk?" Jeremiah asked as he was holding Chespin in his lap.

"Chespin, ches, ches." The grass type pokemon ordered.

Logan was sleeping. He was even snoring too, but the boy had good hearing and could hear everything that was going on. "Shut up, I'm trying to sleep."

"Meowth, Meowth, Mewoth." Meowth was doing what his trainer was doing and was sleeping also. The normal type pokemon was also getting distracted by the constant talking by the other people at the camp.

"Why is everyone here so annoying?" JD asked while holding their Hoppip.

"Hoppip, hop?" Hoppip didn't know how to answer that question and just looked up at its trainer.

"Everyone shut up," Tyler said while getting up and putting his hands on his hip. "Ben is trying to tell us something, and we should all listen."

"Mawile, Mawile." Mawile just shrugged its shoulders not caring.

"Since when did you care about what Ben had to say?" Issac asked.

"Heracross, cross."

"I don't." He replied while whispering into Isaac's ear who he was sitting by. While whispering in his ears he was staring at a girl that had crimson red hair and slightly tan skin. Tyler found the girl to be very attractive and was going to tell Issac about it. "You see that girl over there?" He asked while nudging his head at the boy trying to show him who he was talking about.

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, I think she's pretty." He explained.

"Aww," Issac replied. "Well, I have a plan to see if she's into you." Issac gets up and walks over towards the crimson haired girl. He grabs her hands and gets down on one knee. Issac kisses her hand while glazing into the girl's eyes.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

"Uh…thank you…?" She asked. She felt a little bit uncomfortable about the situation, as she didn't know how to fully react towards Isaac's advances towards her.

Tyler facepalmed. "What did I expect from him…?"

"Why don't we get out of here and go into my cabin, so we can be alone and…" He started saying, before getting interrupted by Wind who grabs him by the shirt and drags him away.

"How many times do I got to tell you that, this isn't the way to get girls to like you!" She reminded him while her Yanma was resting on her head.

"Yanma, Yanma."

"Just think about it!" He yelled at her.

Tillith couldn't stop herself from laughing. She found it to be hilarious while watching Issac get dragged away. Akale who was sitting right next to the girl was confused, not knowing why she had been laughing.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because it's funny. Don't you think Akale?"

"Nope." He folded his arms and closed his eye. "The Alola skies are telling me that this whole scene right here is just a cheap excuse to make the chapter longer."

Tillith sweatdropped. "You're still thinking that this story is a fanfic?"

"Yep, it is because the Alola skies will never lie to me," Akale said.

"Now if everyone can please be quiet. Let me introduce you to some new students. Everyone welcome Tara Hill, Max Graves, Victor Countihno, and Don Smith. The four of them will be known as Team Hawlucha."

"But what about Team Scatterbug? How come they only have two members?" Eden asked.

"Yeah," Megan said. "When Kell and Rita came, they were forced on our team, but how come Yukio and Myska get to be on a team all by themselves."

"She's right. This isn't fair, Ben." Alexander nagged.

"You think we were forced onto your team?" Rita asked, feeling a little bit insulted since the way he was talking made it felt like she was a piece of property. "I'm no a toy that can just be put anywhere."

"She right. We are humans." Kell clapped back.

"That's not what I meant," Megan replied. "I'm just saying that me and Alexander liked being on a team by ourselves."

"Since when do you speak for me?" Alexander asked.

"Shut up or I'll punch you in the face!" Megan shouted. She balled up her fist.

Alexander was a little bit scared of the girl and hugged on tightly to Mizu. "Okay, okay, okay."

"Oshawott, wott, wott," Oshawott commented, calling his trainer a wimp.

Myska started to feel guilty about everything that was going on. She felt like she was causing a lot of drama between the campers and felt bad about it. "I'm so sorry about everything, we can join another team if we like."

"No," Yukio said. "We're fine the way we are."

Myska raised up her eyebrows, surprised to hear the boy say that, which shocked her. "Are you saying that you like being on the same team as me alone?"

"No that's not what I'm saying." He lied. That was practically what he was saying.

"Yes, you are!" Myska hugs Yukio.

"Whatever…" He shrugged.

Victor, Tara, Max Graves and Don all sweatdropped. They found everything that they just saw to be over the top and a little bit too much. But they thought that each of the campers was interesting.

"They sure are out there…" Tara said.

"I've never met anyone like this," Victor said.

"I don't feel safe here..." Max joked.

"Someone should call the police on them," Don said.

One of the people where a young ten-year-old boy who was Indian American and had dark skin. He had short messy brown hair and brown eyes with cross contacts. Right next to the boy was an Eevee.

Two days have passed. Riley and Arthur had been doing a lot of training for the upcoming sword of the stone competition that was going to be held today. The competition was going to determine who the next rule of Camphrier Town was going to be. It was currently raining outside that winter afternoon. It was the last week and February, and both Riley and Arthur were in the middle of a forest.

A sword was a stone that Arthur was trying to get out. He was struggling hard, but no progress had been made. Standing right next to Riley was Kavallerie that had been floating right next to him.

"Come on Arthur you can do it!" Riley shouted, trying to lift the boys spirt up.

"Honedge, Honedge!" Honedge had been watching every day that they had been practicing. Honedge decided to give Arthur a little bit of encouragement, hoping that it would help him lift the sword out of the stone.

Veins began popping out of Arthur's body. He started to sweat, while he tried hard to get the sword out of the stone. "I can't don't it!" He was beginning to cry because he was in a lot of pain.

"Yes, you can. Don't talk like that." Riley shouted.

"Honedge, Honedge."

"Don't you want to prove to your father, that you're not a weakling and show him how strong you are," Riley replied. The young boy crossed his arms while watching the boy continuing to struggle.

"I do…" He said. Hearing about his father, only made the boy more down. He didn't want to do it anymore. Bad memories of his father started to fill his head, causing the boy to stop and fall to the ground with his eyes turning into swirls.

"I can't do it. I'm sorry, Riley." Arthur got up and his eyes became watery.

Riley sighed once again and so did Kavallerie. He hated people who talked down about themselves because being negative was never going to get anyone anywhere. "Don't talk like that."

Riley puts his hand on Arthur's right shoulder. "Being negative only causes problems and never helps anything. Arthur, I know you can do this because I believe in you."

Arthur smiled, hearing the boys pep talk. "No one has ever talked to me like that before." Arthur started crying. He was quite the emotional person.

"You don't have to cry about it," Riley said. "Just know that I'm going to be here for you."

"Okay." Arthur whipped away his tears. He was feeling a lot more confident in himself and his abilities. He got up because he wanted to do some more practicing. "Let's do this!"

Riley was impressed to see the boys current change in attitude. "Great, I'm glad to see you like this. Now let's go!" Riley shouted.

"Yeah!"

Two hours later, it was finally time for the sword in the stone competition. The crowd was cheering loudly as everyone reported to the Camphrier Town Hall. Everyone was in a circle including Wikstrom and his wife. Standing in the middle of the circle was Cassius, a local mc, and resident of Camphrier Town who was standing on a hill with his Gourgeist floating right next to him.

"Welcome everyone to the Camphrier Town sword in the stone competition." He spoke into the microphone, causing the crowd to roar loudly. Everyone was excited to see who was going to lift the sword out of the stone to become the next ruler of Camphrier Town.

"The person who successfully removes that sword out of that stone will become the next rule of this lovely medieval town!"

The crowd continued to roar loudly, everyone anticipating seeing people try. "Now, anyone can come up here in no particular order. It can be a person, it can be a pokemon, it can be a tree. Anyone who is anyone has the opportunity to try."

"So, who is going to be our first competitor?" He asked looking at the audience.

"I will!" A young ten-year-old boy said while raising up his hand.

"Come on up!" Cassius replied. While he replied, the young male comes up to the sword and puts his hands on it.

"Looks like we have our first competitor. Will he be able to remove the sword from the stone? Find out!"

"Do you think he can do it?" Elizabeth asked. She was kind of worried about the little boy.

"Nope. He has no chance." Riley said. "It's damn near impossible."

Cassius walks up to the young boy. He holds the microphone up to his mouth, hoping that he would speak. "Young boy, what is your name? And why do you want to become the next ruler of our quiet little town?"

"My name is Wayne, and I want to become the ruler of the town, so the grownups will have to listen to the kids."

The crowd found the little boys comment to be adorable. "Aww ain't that precious," Cassius said. "We have a little dictator on our hands." Cassius found it to be super sweet. "you can go whenever you want little man."

"Alright."

He tries to remove it the sword from the stone. He tried really, really, hard too, but the young boy was just having a hard time trying to do it. But he just couldn't do it and ends up falling to the ground.

"Looks like we have our first out!" Cassius said.

The crowd felt sympathy the little boy. Some people had high hopes that he could win, but others knew he couldn't win because he was just too small.

"Aww, poor Wayne." Elizabeth felt sorry for the boy, she was one of the few who had high hopes that he would win. "Better luck next time."

Many more men, woman, children, and pokemon continued to try and remove the sword from the stone, but all of them just kept failing and not doing a good job. Over one thousand people tried, but none of them couldn't do it. Arthur stood there and was super nervous to go up there.

"After so many people coming and trying to remove the sword, we only have time for one person left. Does anyone want to come and try to remove the sword?" Cassius asked.

"Gourgeist, guest!" The grass type pokemon said.

"Go up to their brother." Elizabeth pushed her brother up onto the field and everyone stared at the nervous wreck of a mess.

"Are you the next person who is going to go up?" Cassius asked.

"I-I-I-I-I- "

"Of course, he won't. He's a wimp." Wikstrom said. Everyone except for his kids, wife, Riley and Zemrick where shocked to hear a member of the elite four say something like that, which was rude and insulting.

"Did Wikstrom just say something like that?" Cassius asked. Even he was shocked to hear that.

Elizabeth grinned. She wasn't surprised to hear her father say something so vile. "I hate him so much."

"Huh?" Riley asked. For as long as he knew the girl, he never heard her say something bad about her father. "Wait, so you know about your father abusing Arthur?"

"Don't be stupid. He's been abusing me too."

"Oh, I didn't know that," Riley said. "I hate him so much, to think that I wanted to meet him before. Now I'm just disgusted."

"I wish we can do something about it, you know?" Zemrick said. "It would be easier if he wasn't a member of the elite four."

Hearing his father speak, Arthur stopped shaking. He's had enough of his behavior and couldn't handle it anymore. He turned around and stared at his father. "Shut up!" He shouted, shocking everyone. "I've had enough of you."

Wikstrom was also surprised to hear his son speak to him like that. In a way, he was proud of his son but still found it to be quite disrespectful. "Who are you talking to? Don't you remember that I am your father?"

"If you where a father, you wouldn't hit me!" He replied.

The more Arthur spoke, the more the people in the audience kept getting shocked to hear these things be spoken out loud.

"He's abusive?" A man said.

"He hits his kid?" A lady said.

Wikstrom started to back up. He felt exposed, like one of his darkest secrets have came out. Everyone looked at him, they all didn't seem him being abusive towards his kids coming. They began talking amongst themselves, speculating what was going on. But Wikstrom was just going to deny it. "Everyone, my son is just lying. He's just doing it for attention. I'm a member of the elite four, and a responsible citizen. Of course, I wouldn't abuse my kids."

Elizabeth has had enough too. She couldn't stand the sight of the man who was standing so close next to her. She hated her father with a passion. She needed to tell the world the truth. "It's true." She said. She rolls up her sleeves and shoes her injection marks, which shocked everyone.

"She's lying she's a drug addict."

"No, I'm not. He's been trying to force me to be a girl, and he's been beating my mother and brother. That's why my brother has a black eye and that's why my mother has a busted lip."

Their mother looked down ashamed since people started to look at her.

"You know that father was abusing us?" Arthur asked.

"Of course, I did, I'm not stupid."

"This isn't true. I'm not abusing my kids." Wikstrom said with confidence.

His wife couldn't handle it anymore either. "He's lying. He hits on me too."

Wikstrom stared at his wife. He wanted to hit her so badly, but he knew that he couldn't do that with everyone staring at him. The people in the town looked at Wikstrom with disgusted looks on their faces. "You still have no proof." Wikstrom turned around and started running. However, two police officers stop the man wearing an armor suit.

"You're coming with me." One of the cops said. He grabs him and puts handcuffs on Wikstrom.

"But you have no proof. I'm a member of the elite four, you can't put me in jail." Wikstrom said as the cops started to drag him into their cop car.

Wikstrom started to get angry. His face was getting red. He stared at his kids and wife with a threatening look on his face. "I'll get my revenge, you haven't seen the last of me!" The cops shut the door in his face and they drive off.

The crowd all cheers, happy that the family got away from the abusive monster while Elizabeth and Arthur hug each other. The tow of them could finally be happy again, and no longer had to live a life of fear. "He's finally away sis."

"I know, I'm excited."

Their mother runs up towards them and hugs her kids. She started crying. "I'm so sorry for everything, I should've done something."

"No, no. It's okay mother." Elizabeth said. "He's finally gone."

The family felt closer towards each other. The three of them hadn't felt like this in a long time. Even though it was there father, the family was excited by the fact that their father was finally in jail.

"Even though it's such a touching family reunion. We still have a competition to be held, if anyone who hasn't gone up before wants to try and remove the sword in the stone." Cassius said.

Arthur stuck out his chest. With his father finally gone, he felt like he had enough confidence to remove the sword from the stone. Not only because of the new-found confidence did he feel that, but he also felt that because of all the training he did with Riley. "I'll like to do it!"

"Okay, then. Come on up." Cassius said.

"Wow, he's really doing it," Zemrick said.

"Solsis, sol."

"I'm so proud of my boy!" Riley cried into a tissue.

Arthur puts his hand on the sword. He started to concentrate on trying to remove it, and not think about anything else. He just focused on the sword. Veins started to pop out of his body, while he tries his best to remove the sword.

"Can Arthur do it?" Cassius asked.

"Come on brother, I know you can do it!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Arthur, Arthur, Arthur, Arthur!" Everyone all shouted, hearing everyone cheer for him in a way gave him more confidence and spirit. Having everyone have high hopes for him, Arthur successfully comes out of the stone, which causes everyone to cheer.

"I did it?" He asked while looking at the sword. He couldn't believe it. He started crying while looking at the sword. It was as if he was in a dream. "I really did it?"

"Looks like we have a new king of Camphrier Town." He continued to speak into the microphone. "Gourgeist hand Arthur the crown," Cassius ordered.

"Gore, gore." Gourgeist floats over towards a table where the crown was and lifts it up with her hair. Gourgeist places the crown on Arthurs' head.

"Congratulations Arthur."

"He won, I'm so proud of my son." Elizabeth and Arthur's mother hugs Elizabeth tightly.

"I can't breathe," Elizabeth said.

"Sorry about that." She lets go of her daughter.

Riley and Zemrick walk up towards Riley along with Elizabeth. They were happy that he won and wanted to congratulate him on the success. "I'm so happy for you bro," Elizabeth said.

"Thanks." Arthur blushed. "Although it feels strange to be a king."

"I guess that training paid off," Riley commented, feeling a little bit braggy about his skills. "I'm a talented teacher."

"Don't sell yourself short buddy." Zemrick sweatdropped.

"Solsis, Solsis."

The sun started to set, but it was still cold outside. It was currently 5 below, which was dangerously cold. Riley and Zemrick had to go back to the campsite. Now that the tournament was over with, and the drama with the family was over with. The boys felt comfortable to go back home, they stood on opposite sides of the family.

"Looks like we have to go now," Riley said. His Honedge was floating right next to him, while Zemrick was holding onto his Solsis. "I had a really fun time here."

"Me too. It was a blast here and thank you for letting us stay at your house." Zemrick thanked.

"No problem and thank you for helping out our family." Elizabeth and Arthurs's mom said.

"Don't mention it. If I want to be a future politician someday and lawyer, I have to help people out in situations like this." Riley said.

"We really owe you a lot of thanks, Riley," Elizabeth said.

Arthur really appreciated everything that Riley did while he was staying with him. He even had something in his hand that was a gift to Riley. It was a pokemon egg.

"This is for you," Arthur said. Riley picks it up and was surprised to see an egg in his hand. He never saw one before in person was surprised to see it.

"Is that an Egg?"

"Yes, it is," Arthur replied. "It's my way of thanking you for everything you did."

"Why thank you. I can't wait for it to hatch."

"When it hatches you can use the Pokeball on top to catch it," Elizabeth informed.

"Will do." He nodded his head.

"Looks like we should get going now. Goodbye." Zemrick said, he started to wave goodbye and so did Riley. The family waved back at them while the boys waved back. They turn around and stop walking back, why walking towards the Pokemon Village where the Pokemon Academy Honors Camp was at. They hadn't been in at the camp for a long time and missed up greatly.


	13. The First Day of School in Alola!

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

A young girl looked out at the city she was approaching on the boat she was riding on. Holding onto the boat rail, the young girl smiled with excitement on her face. The Alolan sun was sending heat waves throughout the area. The wind was blowing slowly with her hair riding along it. Her name was Joey King and she was a ten-year-old girl, going to the Alola regions Pokemon Academy with a few of her friends.

Her hair continued to follow the wind. She was super excited to be approaching Melemele Island, the home of where her school was going to be. "Where on our way to Alola! I'm so excited!"

Joey had been accepted into a new program called **The Alolan Experiment**. This new program was a program created by Unova's Pokemon Academy. The Alolan Experiment was a program to send groups of trainers the school out on a journey in the Alolan Region, to see what it's like to go out on a journey. The journey was basically a study to collect statistics on how traveling as a pokemon trainer was like.

She was wearing a red snapback cap that was turned back and having some of her flowing red hair pop out. While she was looking at the view of the island she was going to be approaching, her partner Pokemon Munchlax walks up towards her.

"Munchlax, lax."

Joey gets down on her knees to get down on an eye level with her partner pokemon Munchlax. "We're going to be starting a brand-new adventure, aren't you excited?" She couldn't hold her emotions in. She just wanted to dance around and cheer about how excited she was about her Alolan journey.

"Munchlax, lax, lax," Munchlax replied, telling his trainer that he too was excited to be beginning a brand-new adventure.

Joey and Munchlax had been best friends ever since she was a kid. She caught Munchlax after being given a pokeball by her father as a present on her tenth birthday party Munchlax was her starter pokemon and the two have been together since.

Joey gets up and goes back to staring at the sun. "It just feels like its taking forever to get there."

"Calm down girl." A blonde hair girl with short hair approaches Joey and hugs her. Joey turns around and sees that it was her best friend Fox who hugged her. Joey smiled, she was happy to her best friend who was also a participant in the Alola Experiment.

"I know I should be calmed, but I'm super excited!" She squealed.

Fox laughs. "It's going to be okay." She said. Fox and Joey walk towards each other. She takes out her phone and goes to the camera app. "Say cheese." She said, with the two of them taking a picture.

The blue-eyed girl and the brown eye girl look at the picture. Joey wasn't happy with how the picture turned out, while Fox thought the picture looked great. "That picture looks ugly." The brown hair girl snatches the phone from Fox.

"Hey, why did you do that?"

"Because that picture looks terrible," Joey replied. She deletes the picture because she was dissatisfied with how the picture looks. She hands the phone back to her friend. "Now that picture is deleted."

"I don't understand why you hate taking pictures."

"I just don't know." She shrugged. The two girls laughed and hugged each other. While the two girls were laughing, a hole opened in the sky. The hole was light blue and looked like a net. Joey turned around. She felt like something wasn't right. When she looked up she saw a white creature come out of the hole. The creature looked like a cockroach.

Joey couldn't keep her eyes off the mysterious creature. The ladylike all white creature looked back at Joey and smirked at her. The creature ends up going back into the hole, leaving Joey confused, not knowing what she just witnessed.

"What was that?" She asked.

"What was what?" The confused Fox asked, not knowing what her friend just saw.

"I just saw something up in the sky!" Joey explained while trying to draw with her hands what she just saw.

"Munchlax? Lax?" Munchlax didn't believe a thing what she was saying.

Joey growled at Munchlax. "It's true I did see something."

Munchlax puts his hands on his hips. He still didn't believe a word the girl was still saying. "Munchlax, lax, lax."

"You're just a pokemon, you wouldn't understand." She replied towards Munchlax's stubbornness. She grabs Fox by the hands and investigates her eyes, hoping that she would believe her. "I did, I did. I did see a pokemon." She explained. "It was white and…"

Fox was freaked out. She didn't like the girl being all up in her face because it made her feel very uncomfortable. She slowly started to back away and remove the girl's hands from off her hands, before she interrupted her. "okay, I believe you." Fox said.

"No need to act like a crazy, psycho." Fox started to chuckle a bit.

Joey sighed in relief. "Finally, someone believes me." She said.

Fox was kind of curious as to what pokemon the girl saw. "What kind of pokemon was it?" She asked.

"The thing is, I don't know." She replied. "I've never seen anything like it before, in my whole life."

"So, was it a new type of pokemon?" She asked.

"I think so…" Joey said, not knowing for sure what it was she just saw. But there was something that she did know, she hoped that one day she could see that pokemon again, as she looked up at the Alolan Sun and smiled. Fox turned around and looked up at the same sun, following her friend and she smiled too.

"I bet we're going to be seeing a lot of new things in Alola." Fox wished.

"Yeah, I hope so." Joe had hoped.

"Munchlax, lax." Munchlax wished that he could meet some new friends.

The boat arrives at the shore, and after getting settled the two girls arrived at Hau'oli City, where the Alola Pokemon Academy was located. The sun was still shining outside, as the girls approached the girl. Both Fox and Joey were surprised by how big the school was compared to the other schools they had been too.

The outside of the school was populated with many different students around their age. It wasn't only students who were there, but parents, guardians, and teachers along with pokemon. The sun shined over the pokemon academy building with Pikipek flying above the school, trying to head home. Both girls where super excited to be entering the first day of school. But they weren't the only people who were excited, but everyone else there was excited too.

"We're finally here!" The two girls said with excitement. They hold hands and smile at each other.

"After all the wishing and dreaming, where finally at the pokemon academy," Fox said.

"I know, It's like I'm in a dream."

A kid with a medium perm hairstyle and black hair with a red beret that a pokeball symbol on walks up to the two girls, and tips off his hat while bowing down. "Bonjour ladies." He gets up while he smiles at them. "My name is Aleron."

Fox and Joey both laugh, finding the boys greeting to be very corny and cheesy. "This isn't Kalos, little boy," Fox said. "Where in Alola. You're supposed to say Alola."

"Yeah. If you want to say hi to a lady to impress her, you got to do it in a less cheesy way." Joey said while she kept laughing some more with her best friends.

Aleron blushed, feeling embarrassed. "I was just saying hi." He said. The young boy starts to cry and runs away with embarrassment.

Joey started to feel bad. She felt like she was being a bully, and she disliked bullies. She just wanted to have fun with her friend. "Sorry about that." She shouted.

"Oh, I feel bad Foxy." She looked down at her shoes.

Fox didn't feel that way, she placed her right hand on her friend's shoulder to try and assure her that what she did wasn't wrong. "Don't say stuff like that. You were only joking, he was the one who was overreacting."

"Speaking of someone who overreacts, where's Grey?" Joey asked, wondering where her friend's boyfriend was.

"Oh." She replied. "He's coming to Alola soon. He just got on the wrong flight."

"He did?"

"Yeah." She responded. "He went on a flight to Johto."

Joey started laughing and so did Fox, finding the situation to be hilarious and so unlike Grey, who was Fox's boyfriend.

"Well everyone has different reactions." A masculine voice said, standing behind the two girls. The two girls turn around and they see a boy with a heart-shaped face, cobalt blue eyes, and light pale skin. He has neck-length, fluffy and messy, black hair. He was wearing a white long sleeves V-neck shirt with a black sleeveless shirt.

He starts to laugh. He realized that the two girls probably wouldn't have any idea who he was, so he realized that he should probably introduce himself. "My name is Koro, I probably should've introduced myself earlier."

He was holding a Mimikyu in his hands. The two girls started at Mimikyu and found her to be adorable. "Aww, she is so cute," Joey said as she got into the face of the fairy type pokemon.

"The rumors are true." Fox coddled. "Mimikyu does look like Pikachu with a rag over its head." Fox started to touch the cloth. She was getting a little bit curious as to how the ghost type pokemon looked like without the cloth and wanted to find out for herself. "I wanna see what it looks like underneath the cloth..."

The boy with light pale skin and cobalt colored eyes, named Koro raised his eyebrows because he knew what she what about to do was dangerous. Koro started to get worried. He knows how his partner pokemons personality and knew that he needed to warn the two girls. "Don't do that." He explained, while slowly backing away to stop her. "Doing that is very dangerous."

Fox put her hands on her hip, wondering why. "Why can't we see what Mimikyu looks like underneath the cloth?"

"Yeah, you're acting like Mimikyu has some sort of secret."

"Because-because-because." Another young boy walks up to them. He was shaking nervously and sweating like buckets. He had messy short curly black hair and dark brown eyes. "Mimikyu-kyu-kyu…" He continued to shake like crazy, looking like it was getting worse and worse.

Koro smiled. He was happy to see his friend, Kama. "Kama, it's you!" Koro said, running up to his best friend, while leaving the two boys to be confused, having no idea who the new young boy standing in front of them was.

"Kama?" The two girls asked while looking at each other.

Koro hugs Kama, picking him up and hugging him tightly. Koro missed his friend Kama. The two boys had been best friends since they were born. There parents where friends and the two boys grew up together. They were practically like brothers from another mother. "I'm so glad you decided to come to the Pokemon Academy in Alola." He said.

Not only were the two boy's friends, but they also had a similar taste in pokemon two. As they both owned a Mimikyu and they both specialized in ghost type pokemon. But there were differences, Kama was a novelist writing a book, and Koro had a goal to become a legendary guardian.

"The fact that you came outside and actually did something is showing how much your social anxiety is improving," Koro said. He was proud of his friend. But if he was going to be honest, at first, he didn't believe that such a thing would even happen.

Koro was hugging Kama so tight that it started to break the airwaves in the boy's lungs. "I can't breathe…"

"Oh, sorry about that." He regretted, putting his friend down on the floor and dusting him off. "There you go!"

Joey and Fox both laughed. Finding everything they just saw to be hilarious. "Fox, what did we just see?"

"Girl, I don't even know." She responded.

Joey got an idea in her hand and started to think that the two boys were in a relationship. She basically thought that the two boys wherein the same-gender relationship, and since she was a yaoi fangirl, she wanted answers on what type of relationship the two boys had. She quickly walked up to them, needing answers. "Are the two of you, you know…"

"You know what…?" Koro asked.

"You know…" Joey hinted while nudging her head, trying to throw a hint at what she was suggesting.

Koro was confused. He still had no idea at all, what the girl was trying to ask or what she was suggesting. It just made him stand there and look at her, thinking that she was kind of crazy. He slowly started to back away from the girl who was staring at him with a threatening look.

"I still have no idea what you are insinuating." He folded his hands together.

It was making her frustrated. She began thinking that the boy was maybe stupid because he couldn't figure out such a simple thing like this. She sighed, while her face got red with anger. "Are you two a couple or not?!" She shouted, finally having enough.

Koro and Kama both sweatdropped. Since the two boys where very close friends, people tended to assume that they were a couple. Being asked that really annoyed the two boys, because they got asked that question a lot. "No, were not a couple!" They said together.

"The two of us are just friends."

Joey didn't believe it. She tiptoed closer towards the two boys, analyzing them. "Okay for now. But I'm not so sure if its true or not."

"Oh look. The annoying little girl and her sidekick came to Alola, Combusken." A young male said, with his fire type pokemon right behind him, as the two of them walk up towards the group.

"Combusken, comb."

The group all turned around and stared at the boy and his Pokemon. However, the only two people to recognize who the boy where was Fox and Joey. Joey started grinning. She couldn't stand the boy who just insulted her. She knew who he was and the two of them didn't get along one bit. "Soul, what are you doing here?" She asked in anger.

"And I am not her sidekick!" Fox shouted. She hated being called her sidekick.

"Keep telling yourself that Fox," Soul said. "The more you say it, doesn't make it true."

"I hate it so, so much!" Fox shouted while stomping her foot on the ground.

Soul looked around and saw that Fox's boyfriend, Grey wasn't present with her, which surprised him since the two of them are always usually together. "Hey, where you're boytoy at?" Soul asked. "Did he finally get tired of how ugly you are?" Soul continued to laugh and so did Combusken.

Fox was only getting angrier and angrier, but while standing their Joey grabbed Fox's arm trying to calm her down, so she wouldn't get upset. "Don't worry about him. He's useless." Joey said.

Soul had raven black eyes, short shaved brown hair, and tanned skin. Soul and Joey knew each other their whole lives and always saw each other as rivals. The rivalry between the two of them started after an accident in Kindergarten. Since that day, the two of them had been down each other's throats, always trying to outdo each other. "I'm useless. Why don't you prove it to me in a battle then?"

"Fine!" She shouted. "Let's have a battle!"

The day continued to pass, but it was still sunny outside. Both Soul and Joey stood on opposite sides of each other with the crowd of students, teachers and parents surrounded them, wanting to see the battle for themselves. The tensions between the two battlers were heating up, with both staring at each other hard.

Koro stood there and was a little bit puzzled, wondering what exactly the history between the two rivals was. He was standing next to Fox, who was Joey's best friend and wanted to know more about it. "What's the deal between the two?"

"It's like a long history book between the two of them," Fox said. "You see, their rivalry started when the two of them were just five years old. One day during snack time, after all the cookies were eaten up by the students, there was only one cookie left. Both wanted it, but Soul ended up eating it." He explained.

"Over a cookie? I was expecting something more serious." The disappointed Koro responded. He was expecting something a little more dramatic then what he was told.

"What do expect?" Fox said. "These two turn anything into a competition."

"How does a one on one battle sound?" Soul asked. He bit his lip. He was feeling a little bit nervous, seeing as this was going to be the very first battle between them. He honestly didn't know what to expect from the girl.

She was feeling the same way. Even though she appears confident on the outside, on the inside she cared about what people thought about her, and what Soul thought about her was very important to her out of anyone else. "It sounds perfect." She turns to Munchlax, hoping to use the normal type pokemon in battle.

"Do you wanna battle Munchlax?"

"Mun, mun." Munchlax was excited, loving the fact that he finally gotten the opportunity to battle. Munchlax may like to eat and sleep a lot, but when it came to battling, Munchlax was serious. "Munchlax, lax, lax." Munchlax was a lot more serious than it was before.

"So, you're going with Munchlax?" He turned to Combusken, knowing that the fire and fighting type would have an advantage over the normal type pokemon. "Hey, Combusken how would you like to battle?"

"Combusken, busken." Combusken jumps in front of Soul and Munchlax jumps in front of Joey.

The four participates in the battle were ready for the battle to begin. Each one of them wanted to win and they all had something to prove and gain, just from this battle. "I hope you don't go easy on me," Joey said. While she was talking rainbow, sparkles appeared next to her and started to flow through the air.

"I hope you don't go easy on me either." Soul replied. Just like what happened with Joey, rainbow sparkles started to appear next to him and flow into the air.

Both rainbow sparkles enter the middle of the area and crash into each other, creating a VS. Screen. The top half of the versus screen was pink and had a picture of Joey on it and next to her was a Munchlax. They were centered on the right side. In the middle of the screen was a light blue colored VS. The bottom of the VS. screen was green and had a picture of Soul and Combusken. They were centered on the left side. The VS. screen ends up disappearing, signaling that the battle was ready to begin.

"I'll make the first move," Joey demanded. "Munchlax, use Focus Punch." She shouted while thrusting her arm out into the air, signaling her command.

"Munch, munch, munch." Munchlax was ready to go, warning Combusken that he was coming for him. Munchlax's left arm becomes surrounded by a white light while the normal type pokemon charges towards the fire type pokemon with his fighting type attack.

Combusken prepared for the attack, spreading outs its foot and watching the normal type pokemon who was charging towards him. "Busken, busken."

Moving quickly on his feet Soul ordered an attack. "Combusken, use Mach Punch to counter it."

"Busken, busken." Combusken listened to the commands of his trainer. The fire type pokemon focused on the movement of Munchlax, waiting for the normal type pokemon to come closer towards him to attack.

Koro stood there. He couldn't pinpoint the type of strategy the two trainers were trying to do, seeing that they both just called out fighting type attacks.

As Munchlax reaches closer towards Combusken, the fire type Pokémon right fist turns white. Combusken leaps into the air and soars towards Munchlax in hopes of countering the attack. Munchlax and Combusken both thrust their arms in front of themselves and their fists end up hitting each other. Neither one took any damage, and both landed right back to where they started, with even more fierce determination in their eyes.

"Munchlax, munch, munch."

"Combusken, busken."

Soul was impressed by how fast her Munchlax moved. It even shocked him a little bit. He could respect the fact that when it came to raising her pokemon, she did an alright job. "Munchlax ain't that bad."

Joey was surprised to hear this. It was a rare thing to see him compliment someone, so it surprised her a lot. "What you're actually say something nice for once?"

"The correct responses would be thank you when someone compliments you're pokemon," Soul said in a condescending way, while he folded his arms together. "But of course, I should expect that from someone like you!"

Feeling insulted, Joey got angry. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" She shouted. "Now Munchlax use Thunderbolt."

"Munchlax!" Munchlax releases a surge of electric energy towards Combusken.

The fighting type pokemon looked at the electricity that was coming towards him. Combusken was ready to attack, in a hurry for this battle to be over with. The fighting type pokemon had a lot of energy but wanted to take a nap. "Combusken, busken."

Soul knew that he needed to counter the attack and that he had to act fast. "Combusken, use Sky Uppercut!"

"Combusken, busken." Combusken's right fist glows blue. "Busken, busken." Combusken was doing what his trainer told him to do. Combusken runs towards Munchlax, dodging the electricity, and moving a lightning speed pace.

"Woah, Combusken is pretty fast," Fox said. She was impressed by the fighting type pokemons speed.

Combusken jumps into the air, and right in front of Munchlax. "Munchlax, munch." Munchlax started to worry. Combusken throws his fist right in the fact of the normal type pokemon and then proceeds to uppercut him. Sending Munchlax flying back and falling to the ground, struggling to get up.

"Munchlax, lax."

Fox started to worry, and so did Aleron, Koro, and Kama. The four of them had high hopes that Joey would even. It was surprising that Aleron would even want Joey to win after she was being rude to her. "Do you think Munchlax is going to be alright?" Koro asked.

"I have no idea," Kama said, trying to figure out what was going to happen.

"Of course!" Fox responded. Even though it looks like Joey was in a tough spot, Fox still had a lot of confidence in her friend. "I know that she could do it."

"Me too," Aleron said, which surprised the other three.

"Wait, you're cheering for the person who was rude to you?" Koro asked.

Aleron shrugged. "I'm not the kind of person to hold grudges."

Combusken does a somersault and lands in front of his trainer with even more confidence and predicting that Munchlax wasn't going to be able to move any longer. "Combusken, busken." Both Combusken and his trainer put their hands on their hips.

"Give up now, there's no way you can win," Soul said.

Joey was not about to just give up. She wanted to win this battle more than anything else, to prove to everyone that she was going to be a great pokemon trainer. She came to Alola to improve her skills, and that is why she was going to give everything she could into this battle. "I don't care what you say!"

Everyone looked at Joey, surprised that she said something like that. Joey balled up her fist with anticipation, ready to be giving it her all. "I'm going to win this battle, not only for me but for Munchlax too." She shouted. "I came to Alola to become the world's best Pokemon trainer, and I'm going to show everyone that I want to be the best Pokemon trainer ever!"

Munchlax along with everyone in the audience was moved by Joey's courage. Munchlax hearing the cries of his trainer gets up, feeling more confident and becoming one with her trainer. "Munchlax, lax."

"Munchlax got up!" Fox said. She turns around and hugged Kama, almost choking him. "She can win this!"

"You're choking me!"

"Sorry. About that." She said, putting Kama down.

A boy with rosy pale skin tapped Kama on the shoulder. His name was Maxwell and he knew who Kama and Koro were. The three of them group up together, but Kama and Koro knew each other first before meeting Maxwell. "Can she do it?" He signed. He didn't really like to talk much, so that is why he tended to use sign language.

"Of course, she can," Koro responded.

"Who is that?" Fox asked, not knowing who he was.

"Oh. His name is Maxwell, he's a friend of ours. But he doesn't like to talk much so he uses sign language." Koro explained.

"Alright, Munchlax use Focus Punch!" Joey ordered with her new-found confidence. The sound of her voice feeling different from before. Both her and Munchlax were combined as one, and their hearts were connected.

Munchlax's right fist becomes surrounded by a white light. "Munchlax, lax, lax." Munchlax runs towards Combusken feeling the heart of his trainer connect with him. "Lax, lax." Munchlax wanted to win this battle for the sake of Joey.

"Combusken, don't let Munchlax get in your way," Soul ordered.

"Combusken, busken."

"Munchlax, lax, lax." Munchlax hops up and punches Combusken in the face with his right fist. Combusken ends up falling to the ground. But it wasn't super effective on the fire type pokemon because he was part fighting. Combusken quickly gets up, but it did take in a lot of damage.

"Busken, busken."

"Combusken use Night Slash and make sure to finish it off."

"Combusken." He nodded his head yes. Combusken's claws become surrounded by a purple light. Combusken ends up running towards Munchlax with its claws glowing bigger surrounded by the purple light.

"Munchlax, use- "But Before she could say anything, Combusken slashes Munchlax with his claws. The attack did a lot of damage to the normal type pokemon who was the pre-evolved form of Snorlax. Munchlax ends up falling back his eyes turning into swirls, meaning that Munchlax was unable to battle.

"Munchlax, lax." The unconscious pokemon said, not being able to move.

"Munchlax!" Joey shouted. She ran up towards her pokemon, worried about his health. She grabbed Munchlax by the head, trying to see how he was doing.

"Are you okay, Munchlax?"

"Munchlax, lax!" The normal type pokemon replied, telling Joey that she did alright.

"That's good! You did a good job." She grabbed Munchlax's Pokeball which was an Ultra Ball and she aims towards Munchlax. A red light comes out of the middle of the pokeball and is carried into the ball with a red let. "I'm proud of you." She said while staring at Munchlax's Pokeball. She puts the pokeball away in her pocket.

Combusken's claws turn back to normal and he walks over towards his trainer, hoping that Soul would be proud of everything he did. "Busken. Busken."

"You did alright, but you've could've done better," Soul said, disappointed in Combusken and his performance. Soul grabbed Combusken's pokeball which was a friend ball and returned the pokemon back into his ball, but Combusken was a little discouraged.

Joey heard everything and hated how he talked to his pokemon. "You don't get to talk to your pokemon like that."

"Whatever. There just tools anyway, mean for battle." Soul said. "Besides, it's none of your business how I talk to my pokemon." Soul walks away while putting his hands in his pocket.

Joy was angry at the boy. She hated him so much with a burning passion. She growled at him, with her hatred towards him increasing more and more.

"Don't worry about him," Fox said. She ran up towards Joey and hugged her, causing Joey to laugh. "You did a great job out there, you and Munchlax."

"You really think so?" She asked.

"Of course, and I'm not saying that as your best friend. I really do think you did a good job out there."

"Aww shucks. Thanks." Joey said. She started to blush a little bit.

"I had no idea a Munchlax could use Thunderbolt," Aleron said.

"That was a good battle," Koro said.

"Thanks, but I lost," Joey replied. She looked down a bit. She was sad that she lost, even though she knew that Munchlax did the best that he could.

"Who cares?" Fox said. "You did amazing and that's all that matters."

"I guess you're right." She chuckled.

The bell rings, which meant that it was time for the students to finally get to class. The students all recognized that it started moving along to class, while the parents and guardians started to say their last goodbyes.

"Whelp, I guess its finally time to go to class," Fox said.

"I know," Joey said. "At least were in the same orientation class."

"What teacher did you get?" Koro asked, curious about what classroom the girls got.

"We got Professor Molayne," Joey explained to the boys.

"I did too!" Koro said.

Kama looked down. He didn't get Professor Molayne, he got Professor Burnet as his teacher. He was disappointed because that meant that he and his friend Koro couldn't be in the same class this year, which upset him greatly. "Aww shucks, looks like I'm stuck in Professor Burnet's classroom." He started crying.

"Cheer up buddy," Koro said. "I'm sure that you'll meet a lot of great people in her classroom."

"I know." He said.

Twenty-five minutes passed by and the group walked into Professor Molanye's classroom. The group consisted of Maxwell, Koro, Fox, and Joey. Kama and Aleron had another teacher so they had to separate from the group. The class had six desks which meant that there was only going to be six students in his classroom. The classroom was filled with usual classroom-based things, but there was a lot of pokemon themed items scattered across the classroom.

While they continued walking into the classroom, they were excited to see how big it was, but they also couldn't wait for class to begin. Another thing about the classroom was that a young girl was sitting at a desk, she had pale white skin and brown hair.

The girl heard footsteps coming and she got up with a smile and walked over towards her other classmates. "Hello." She said. She hugged Joey, which made Joey quite confused, that a random stranger just hugged her.

"Why Hello?" She turned around and looked at Fox and gave her an "I don't know her." Look.

Hannah breaks the hug, but she was still smiling while showing off her pearly white teeth. "My name is Hannah. Hannah Smith."

"Hi, nice to meet you. My name is Joey."

"My name Koro."

"My name is Fox."

"My name is Maxwell." The boy signed with his hands.

"Oh, so are your death?" Hannah talked slowly, thinking that the boy couldn't hear him. She thought that he was deaf because he was signing.

"No." He replied. "I just like to sign because I rarely talk." He explained.

"Wait!" Kama said, running up to the girl and into there classroom. He was breathing heavily because he did a lot of running to reach their classroom. Koro was surprised to see his friend, standing right in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" Koro asked.

Kama started to shake nervously, seeing all those people standing right in front of him caused his anxiety to shoot up like a rocket. "I-I-I-I found out that my orientation class had been switched. So, I'm in your guys class now." He explained, but he was stuttering like crazy and sweating too.

Koro smiled. He was happy that his friend got to be in the same class along with him. He and his friend high five each other. "Alright, let's get this party started."

"So, I guess all six of us are all classmates." She said. She looked at Fox, Maxwell, Hannah, Koro, and Kama. The six of them gathered together and around each other in a circle.

"Let's all promise each other to make good memories," Hannah said while she reached her hand out.

"Let's promise to learn together," Koro said, following Hannah's example he placed his hands out in front of himself.

"Let's promise to develop together," Fox said. She did the same thing as them.

"Let's promise to make this the best year of our lives." Maxwell signed.

Joey looked at all her friends and noticed all the smiles on their faces. She could sense that the six of them had formed a deep bond with one another, hoping that the bond could get stronger. "Let's make sure to graduate together, and all pass our classes together."

The six of them cheer and raise there hands up into the air. The six of them all laughed and looked at each other enjoying the moment that they were having. But all of that came to an end when their teacher, Professor Molayne walked into the classroom and fell, shaking the ground.

The six of them walked over towards the fallen Professor. "Are you okay!" They asked, hovering above the Professor who fell to the ground.

"I'm fine." He replied. The man had a nasal voice, and two-toned hair both brown and blonde. He slowly gets up and starts scratching his head. "I'm Professor Molayne."

"Nice to meet you, Professor!" The students all said together.

The six students all sat down at their desks. Each one of them sitting down in one of the six different desks. Maxwell, Joey, and Fox were sitting in the front row while Koro, Kama, and Hannah were sitting in the second row, behind them. Professor Molayne was standing in front of a brown desk that was in front of the classroom's chalkboard, which had marks on it of many different pokemon.

"Now that everything is situated, we can get the class started. "Professor Molayne said. "My name is Professor Molayne and welcome to the Pokemon Academy. He said. He starts walking back and forth while he positions his glasses in the correct way because it was starting to distract him. The students all paid attention, by focusing their eyes directly on him.

"Since the Pokemon Academy is a newly built thing, each student will partake in a single orientation class for one year, before you move on and start taking classes more dedicate to you're major. Each student at Pokemon Academy is required to take this orientation class, not only because this is the first year that the school is open, but because the orientation class is meant to refurbish your skills and help you learn or relearn about the world of pokemon." He explained.

Joey raises her hand.

"Yes, Joey."

"So that's why we have majors?"

"Yes. After all, Pokemon Academy student graduate from Orientation class, then they will start taking multiple classes at the same time and a lot of those classes will be dedicated to you're major. Basically, like high school or college." He explained.

"What exactly is orientation class?" Koro asked.

"Good question, Koro. Orientation class is dedicated to simple things like how to catch a pokemon, what certain pokemon items do, abilities, what do attacks do etc." He explained. "We also go out on field trips and get to explore the world of Pokemon."

"But what is the Honors Camp for then?" Fox asked. "Isn't it the same thing."

"No and yes. While the Honors Camp does go over a lot of things for the orientation class goes through. The Honors Camp is an advanced type of orientation class that takes a more hands-on approach. It's why they live outside and study outside while doing activities at the same time." Molayne explained.

"Oh, that makes sense," Fox said.

Hannah raised her hand in order too, ask her question. She was surprised that no one else had asked the question that she was about to ask. "What about the Alolan Experiment?"

Molayne smirked. He knew that someone was going to ask that question because that's what the students were here for since they were selected to participate in it. "I was waiting for someone to ask about that." He said.

"As you know, each student enrolled here at the Alola campus where accepted because they qualified with the skills necessary to participate in the Alola Experiment." He explained to the students.

"The Alola Experiment is an experiment to see if students at the Pokemon Academy can handle being enrolled at the school and going out on a journey at the same time, to collect badges, ribbons, Z-Crystals etc. or do whatever type of traveling they want." He said.

"As all of you know, students at the pokemon academy aren't allowed to go out on journeys or collect badges, ribbons etc. But they can leave campus." Molayne continued to talk.

"The reason we do that is that at the Pokemon Academy we want fresh new blood here, not already experienced trainers or we want to improve the skills of already experienced trainers. We feel like journeying will hinder the experience, because of that." He said.

"But that is why we are doing the Alola Experiment. We want to test it out. So that is why, before Orientation classes begin, for one year all of you can travel across any region you want for a year and gain experience before coming back here and getting started at school."

"The idea was thought up of because a student named Jeremiah at the Pokemon Academy Honors Camp suggested the idea. So, the school board thought about it and created the Alolan Experiment."

The class cheers. Everyone was glad that they had a year to leave the campus and go out on Pokemon Journeys. It was something that they had all dreamt of, and where happy that they could be participating in an experiment such as this.

"We finally get to travel!" Joey said.

"I get to start out on my journey!" Koro said.

"Hey, wanna travel together?" Koro asked.

"That's not a bad idea," Kama said. "Traveling together can be fun."

"Now, now. Calm down." He replied. "You guys can leave starting tomorrow, but there are a few things, I need to give you." Professor Molayne turns around and grabs a few things. The first thing was a Pokedex, the second thing where pokeballs, one town map, and the third thing was a Pokemon Academy I.D. He hands each of the students one pokedex, five pokeballs, a town map and a pokemon academy I.D. The students where all excited, so much so that they couldn't contain it.

"The Pokeballs are for catching pokemon, the town map is for navigation purposes, the I.D. is for not only the campus, but the dorms and for the pokemon center, and using the I.D. can let you get special treatment, including discounts at the Pokemart." He explained. "But all in all, stay safe. Have fun traveling and remember that you only have one year. Once that year is over with all Pokemon Academy students at the Alola Campus are supposed to report back to the campus, where classes will begin."

"So good luck on your journey students."

The students all got up and cheered. Some of them rushed out of the classroom, happy to be starting there pokemon journeys. All in all, today was just the start of their journeys as traveling trainers in the Pokemon world and they couldn't be more excited.

* * *

 _ **To be continued…**_

 **Authors Note:** The first chapter of the Alola Experiment has been finally beginning completed. Not only that but this chapter also counts as chapters for _**Pokemon Academy and Pokemon Academy: Preparations**_. For the Pokemon Academy: Preparations side of things, however, I know this interrupts the Sword in the Stone two-parter and I apologize for that, that chapter will be posted soon, and I will move the chapters around to fit the chronological order.

Also, which story had the better first chapter? Pokemon Academy, Pokemon Academy: Preparations or Pokemon Academy: The Alola Experiment?

Also. I'm also allowing you all to vote on Joey's travelling companions, you can only choose any character you want and you can only vote two. I'm only choosing two to travel with her and I'm allowing you all to vote. Also remember that once the journey arc is finished, all the characters will gather together at the school and the story will become a school story so all characters will still get equal spotlight anyway.

Mara the Wolf – Actually levels don't exist in the Pokemon Academy Universe, and in the Pokemon Academy Universe Sacred Sword is a rare move that only a few Honedge's can learn. Remember, the story isn't following the game or anime logic. It's doing its own things with certain areas. 9 times out of Ten, I write these chapters the same day they're posted with some exceptions. Like it took a few days to write this one.

Aster – Sorry for mixing the two of you up. It was very confusing. Yeah, the two-parter is based on the Excalibur legend.

Deutschland1871 – Arthur is an original character in the story. He's meant to be a rival for Riley, not only that but a villain too. The story will have multiple villains, think like how superheroes have multiple villains in their stories.

jubinaruto – Yeah, Raven deserved that heal ball. And thanks, I'm glad you like the way I wrote Josh and Jeanne. Sorry, it took so long for them to finally get a chapter dedicated to them. There are so many characters in Academy, that I just want to give everyone their time to shine.


	14. Mewtwo and the Unknown Dungeon!

**_A Hello12 Original Story_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _._**

Late at night - the teams were sitting around a campfire, roasting marshmallows, eating smores and having a good time. Once again it was cold outside, and the students of the Pokemon Academy Honors Camp didn't let that both them as all they wanted to do was just have fun. It was a Saturday evening, so the students didn't have class, or they didn't have to participate in any activities.

Marco was sitting in the middle. Everyone except for the shy people or people who didn't like to talk much had been recently telling camp stories. "Now it's my turn to tell a scary campfire story." He said. The young boy with brown skin was holding a flashlight in his hands, with the flashlight shining on his face.

The campers all stared at Marco. They were waiting for him to tell his scary camp story, hoping that the story would be scary. "Five years ago, at this very campsite before it became the Pokemon Academy Honors Camp, five teenagers came to this campsite, and one of them ended up getting lost." Marco was talking in an eerie tone of voice, that made the story sound scary.

Some of the campers like Tillith, Joe, and Jeremiah started shaking. They had a feeling that the story was going to get a little bit scary. Chroma rolled his eyes, finding the way that Marco was talking to be not scary.

"What happened next?" Wind asked. She was shaking too and holding onto Akale, who was also starting to get scared.

Chroma continued to roll his eyes. "Come on Marco, get to the blood and guts already."

"Shut up Chroma!" Marco shouted. He took a deep breathe while getting back to focusing on the story he was trying to tell his friends. Marco clears his throat. "Now, back to my story."

"So, you see, while there one of the campers went to go and get some berries from the forest. However, they ended up getting lost." Marco continued.

"Oh no!" Jeremiah said. He was getting deeply invested in the story that Marco was telling the other campers. "What happened next?" He was on the edge of his seat, waiting for more information about the story.

"Chespin, ches." Chespin was interested in the story too and wanted the boy to finish it.

"Once he got lost, heard about this place called the Unknown Dungeon. Now, there had been rumors about this place for years. That a dangerous pokemon had inhabited the premises of that place." He started. "But the young boy didn't care at all. So, he went into the cave because it started to rain. When he walked into the cave a psychic pokemon came and attacked him." He clapped his hands together, which startled the rest of the campers.

Marco's story scared a large portion of the campers, but a small percent of them were scared. A lot of the campers were shaking and nervous, but some of them weren't, thinking that his story was very lame.

"Hold me, babe," Tillith said while jumping into her boyfriend's arms.

"I'll protect you, Tillith," Thomas said.

"Druddigon, Druddigon." The dragon type pokemon sweatdropped, feeling that the couple was annoying.

Chroma was angry. He thought the story was going to extremely scary, but his story wasn't scary at all. He felt robbed. "That was weak." Chroma said.

"What was wrong with my story?" Marco asked, feeling insulted.

"It wasn't scary, even Rockruff agrees." Chroma replied.

But Rockruff didn't agree. The shiny rock type pokemon was hiding behind a tree shaking. "Rockruff, ruff."

"Rockruff, get back over here so I can prove a point!" Chroma shouted.

"I've heard the rumors of the Unknown Dungeon," Tara said.

"Me too." Max Graves replied. "I hear that the pokemon in the cave is a psychic type pokemon."

"Well, I heard that the pokemon in the cave was created by Team Rocket," Victor said. The legend of the Mewtwo in the Unknown Dungeon was a pretty famous one, that has been told all over the world. Almost everyone knew about, but some people chose not to believe it.

"I doubt that Team Rocket could've done anything like that," Megan started. Her Riolu was standing right next to her, shaking a little bit from Marco's scary story. "They don't seem like the type to do something serious."

She turned around and saw that her teammate Alexander was sleeping right next to her, with Mizu sleeping on top of her. Megan got angry, thinking that since he was a team leader, it was very irresponsible for him to be sleeping. "How can you be sleeping? You should be waking, you are the team leader!"

Alexander continued snoring and so did Mizu.

She sweatdropped, finding her team leader to be one of the most irresponsible people she has ever met.

"Well, whatever," Marco said. He was getting a little angry, that people didn't seem to enjoy his story. Because he heard the story from one of his close friends who would never lie, so he felt that the story was true. "This story is true, and I don't need anyone to believe me."

"Team Froakie will be up for up!" Thomas said with so much confidence in his voice, while he balled up his fists.

"Maybe we should go too?" Babs suggested. Delcatty was sleeping on her lap.

"I don't really care." Eli shrugged.

"that's actually not a bad idea. Chroma replied.

"So, I guess that settles it then, Team Fennikin is going to go out and find the mysterious pokemon." Babs said.

Zemrick was shocked. He didn't agree to go out there and try to and find a pokemon, that could just be an urban legend. "I didn't sign up for this."

"You should go." Riley chuckled while sitting next to his friend Zemrick and holding onto the egg he recently got from King Arthur from saving his family from their evil abusive father. "I think you need to get out there."

"WHAT?" He asked. He didn't expect his friend Riley to suggest something like that. "Why do you think that?"

"Because this is your chance to add another pokemon to your pocketbook pokedex," Riley explained.

After hearing what Riley had to say, Zemrick realized that his friend was right. He recognized that this was the perfect opportunity to add more pokemon to his pocket pokedex. He got up and smiled at him starting to become starry-eyed with glee. "I can make a new discovery on a never seen pokemon!"

"Told you," Riley replied.

Zemrick grabbed Riley by the shirt and gets close to his face. "Thank you, young master!"

Riley got angry. He hated being called that. He slapped Zemrick across the face as a reminder to him to never call him that again. "Don't you ever call me that again." He demanded.

"You didn't have to slap me." Zemrick cried. He rubs his face because he could still feel the pain of the slap.

"Well, then you need to listen next time you call me young master," Riley replied.

Thomas was pumped up, and as a leader who liked a challenge, he wanted to see for himself if the legends about the Unknown Dungeon where true or not. He was into things like urban legends and being in charge, so he wanted his team to try and see it for themselves.

"How come we have to go?" Wind asked. Her Yanma was resting on her head, fast asleep.

Akale shivered. He didn't like the sound of going either. "She's right. Why do we have to go? I'm getting bad vibes from the Alola skies, that are telling me that it's not a good idea."

Tillith got up. She didn't like the fact that her team didn't trust her boyfriend, who she felt was usually a very solid leader. She was going to stand up for her man and didn't like anyone who didn't trust him. "Guys, Thomas is our leader." She said. "He's basically like a natural born leader. Trust him on this."

"I'm not so sure…." Wind said.

"Remember, he helped us win the team battle on the first day of camp?" She reminded them.

"You are right…"

"So, come on guys, let's go and try and find that mysterious pokemon," Thomas shouted.

"Yeah!" Tillith replied. "Akale, Wind, are you two coming?"

Akale and Wind looked at each other and shrugged. They knew how Thomas could get if they tried to argue with him, so they thought that the best situation would be is to try and find the mysterious pokemon out in the woods.

"I see why not." Wind replied. She got up and walked over towards her team.

"I have nothing better else to do," Akale responded, and he got up too.

"Well then come on everyone," Thomas said. The group walks away and begin their search to go and find the mysterious pokemon that lived in the Unknown Dungeon.

Rita and Kell both laughed. The duo felt like they were lucky with the way their team situation was and didn't have to do anything risky or dangerous because of their team leader. Rita and Kell both turn to each other, but the duo was still laughing loudly.

"Aren't we lucky that Alexander is our team leader?" Kell asked.

"Yes, we are. We don't have to worry about going out there to try and find some psychic pokemon." Rita replied. "If my brother David was here, he wouldn't want me to go anyway."

"Isn't he supposed to be coming here in like two days?" Kell asked.

"Yep, I'm supposed to go and meet him at the airport in two days." She replied, letting her friend know what was going on with her.

Myska started to hear everyone else talk about going to the Unknown Dungeon to try and find Mewtwo, but she didn't know if her partner Yukio was ever going to agree to go and search for psychic pokemon that lived in the dungeon.

"Do you think we should go- "Myska started to say, but she was quickly interrupted by Yukio who closed her lips with his hands, so he could stop her from trying to talk.

"Don't say another word, because we are not going."

Eli sighed. She was getting annoyed by everyone there, that she just wanted to take Emerald and leave the area. "I'm leaving," Eli explained to her teammates.

"Why are you leaving?" Chroma asked.

"Because I'm getting annoyed by everyone."

"Oh, Eli!" Zemrick rushed up out of his seat to rush over towards the girl who he had feelings on. "I think you look pretty tonight." He blushed.

Eli blushed too. But she wasn't going to admit her feelings for Zemrick, so she pushed him down the ground. "Thank you!" She replied, but she was so embarrassed, thinking that she ruined her chances with him, that she ran away while holding Emerald in her hands still.

Zemrick, however, liked being pushed by Eli. As he was laying down the ground, he was blushing while staring up to the sun. "If she's physically violent with you, that means she like you."

Team Froakie continued to walk alone in the forest late at night, and by themselves. The more they walked the darker it got outside. Tillith, Akale, and Wind were getting a little bit scared, while Thomas was confident in his navigator abilities.

"I think we should go back," Tillith said, regretting her decision to follow along with her boyfriend.

"There's no going back. We're not wimps." Thomas instructed.

"But what if something bad happens?" His girlfriend asked.

"Nothing bad is going to happen, I'm sure of it."

They stop walking as they approach a large waterfall. On the side of the waterfall was an area that looked like an entrance to a cave. They all stared at it, wondering what was going on. Akale sniffed his nose and using his high incredible senses he realized that entrance was the path to the Unknown Dungeon.

"The Unknown Dungeon is right there." Akale pointed.

"How do you know that?" Wind asked.

"Because the Alola winds where telling me so…"

Wind sweatdropped in disappointment. "Why am I not surprised that he said something like that?"

After doing a lot of climbing in rocks. The four of them reached a little mini area that was a rock, but the rock also contained the entrance to the Unknown Dungeon. All four of them were scared to go in, but at the same time, they were curious to see if the rumors about the mysterious pokemon where true. Thomas took a deep breath and looked at his fellow teammates, to see if they were ready to go in.

"Are you all ready for this?"

They all nodded there heads yes and started walking.

Team Froakie walked into the Unknown Dungeon. After hearing the rumors of the cave that was close to the Pokemon Village where the campsite was at from Riley, Team Froakie, especially Thomas really wanted to see if the rumors are true.

"So, you've come to the Unknown Dungeon to see if the legends are true about me?" Mewtwo asked with a vicious look in its eyes. Team Froakie walked up towards Mewtwo. The team was feeling a little bit uncomfortable, while Mewtwo stood in front of them walking closer towards them.

They started to back away as Mewtwo slowly started walking up towards them. Thomas and Druddigon, Tillith and Fomantis, Wind and Yanma and Akale and Lombre looked around as they looked around the cave they saw bones, blood and corpses of both humans and pokemon surrounding them and Mewtwo. While behind Mewtwo was a black cocoon.

"We should get going now," Thomas said. Thomas turns around and starts running along with Druddigon as they were scared out of their minds. Since the psychic type Pokemon was giving off creepy vibes.

Mewtwo, however, was not amused. Mewtwo eye's glowed blue. Mewtwo started to use its psychic powers, with Thomas and Druddigon's bodies becoming surrounded by a blue outline. Mewtwo using its psychic powers lift Thomas and Druddigon up and throws them to the walls nearby.

"Thomas!" Tillith shouted. She had tears in her eyes, worried about the safety of her boyfriend.

Mewtwo used his psychic powers and crushes Thomas' bones together. Thomas was hollering and screaming and pain and so was Druddigon. Blood started to come out of their bones as the meat on their skin started to come off their body. Thomas and Druddigon's flesh, skin and bones fall onto the ground and they were now dead.

Tillith started to cry and Wind walks over and comforts her. Akale stood there in shock, as he was surprised to see what was going on. The three teenagers and their pokemon start walking back, trying to escape the cave while Tillith was crying.

"We gotta get out of here!" Wind said, informing her other teammates. As they start to run. Not only were they scared but their pokemon was scared too. Normally they would try to protect their trainers, but they knew that in a situation like this, Mewtwo was just too powerful to do something.

Mewtwo uses his psychic powers and creates psychic pistols that shoot Tillith, and Akale in the chest. The bullet goes through there chest with a hole forming in their heart with blood coming out.

Tillith, Wind, Yanma, and Yanma all fall onto the ground as the three of them were now dead, their dead bodies started to turn into ashes.

Akale started to walk back, with Lombre following behind him. He was confused as to why Mewtwo didn't try and harm him out of all his friends. He was also surprised that Mewtwo wasn't trying to do anything to him. "Why did you harm my friends?"

"Lombre, Lombre!" Lombre wanted to know too.

Mewtwo got up. Mewtwo recognized who Akale was and remembered him from something someone told him. "You are the chosen one. I was created to kill you!"

Akale was surprised to hear that he had been chosen to be a chosen one. He swallowed his spit and wanted more answers, but he knew that the psychic type pokemon was just too dangerous to try and stay there and talk to him. "I gotta go!" He started to run and jumped off the cliff while Lombre followed him.

Mewtwo stood there and started laughing. "No one can defeat me, I am Mewtwo!" Mewtwo laughed. Mewtwo starts floating in the air while chasing after Akale.

Akale ran through the forest trying to run for Mewtwo along with his Lombre. The two of them where trying to find a place to hide from the murderous psychic type pokemon, chasing after him.

"We need to find a place to hide, Lombre."

"Lombre, Lombre."

Akale turned his head, trying to find a place to hide. He turns around and sees a tree, a big one that looked like a great place to hide. He decides to hide behind the tree with his Lombre. The boy's heart was beating fast, scared of his life, hoping that the pokemon wouldn't find him.

"Lombre, we have to be quiet." He said. He was breathing heavy along with Lombre. Both were scared for their life, as they have never had a situation like this happen to them.

"Lombre, Lombre, Lombre," Lombre shouted at his trainer. He was tired of running away and wanted to fight the psychic type pokemon back.

"You can't fight that Pokemon, Lombre. It is stronger than you…"

Lombre shrugged his shoulders. He didn't care. Lombre wanted to protect his trainers at all cause, even if he was going to get harmed in the process. "Lombre, Lombre, Lombre, Lombre." Lombre tried explaining that to his trainer.

"Where are you chosen one?" Mewtwo asked. The psychic type pokemon was still floating in the air, trying to find the young boy who had dreadlocks. Mewtwo got closer to where Lombre and Akale were. The boy and his pokemon were still very scared and became quiet, not making a move seeing that they didn't want to get caught.

"Come on Akale. I know you're around here…" Mewtwo said while looking around.

Two hands grab come out of nowhere and grab Akale and Lombre, which surprised them, while they looked at the hands. The hands end up dragging them, causing the duo to fall in a tunnel and into a secret base. They fall on the ground and are approached by a tall man, as they had no idea where they were.

The man walks up to them, causing both Akale and Lombre to scream in terror.

"Who are you?" Akale asked.

"Lombre, Lombre."

"My name is AZ…" The tall man who was wearing an orange cap and had long white hair said.

Meanwhile, back at the honors camp. The campers were starting to get worried about Team Froakie, who hadn't come back yet. Some of the campers were getting really scared about the young trainers who had been missing for the past four hours.

"I'm starting to get worried." The nervous Don said while he continued to shake. "It's been four hours and they still haven't come back."

Chroma shrugged. "Maybe there pulling, or maybe something did happen to them." The boy said, while he eyes started to change colors, they changed to yellow. When his eyes turned yellow that meant that he's judging someone on their actions or he's confused or wants the truth from someone.

Eden was surprised by this while looking into the boy's eyes and finding it fascinating. "What the hell just happened to your eyes?"

"Oh, they change colors based on how I'm feeling." He explained.

"What?" Eden asked, very confused. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know…where in a fanfiction after all…" Chroma shrugged.

"Ugh, not you too…," Tyler said while he shrugged. "Why does everyone think we are in a fanfiction?"

Zemrick was worried too. Eli had been gone for quite a while and the boy who carried a pocket pokedex around had a crush on her and was worrying about her. He walked up to Eli, hoping that she would know where she was. "Hey, Rita. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Rita said. She was standing next to Roselia, Bulbasaur, and Kell.

"Have you seen Eli?" He asked.

"No, I haven't." She replied.

Kell laughed. "Do you have a crush on her or something?" He asked. "Because I feel like you can do way better…"

"No!" He shouted. "I don't have a crush on her…" He lied while he was blushing hard.

"You're face says something totally different than your mouth." JD laughed, and so did Kell, Bulbasaur, Rita, and Roselia.

Zemrick turns around and sees Solsis laughing too, which made the young boy even angrier. "Shut up!" Zemrick stomped his foot and walked away.

Even though Joe was worried about Team Froakie who had gone missing, he saw that Myska was sitting on the steps of one of the cabins alone and wanted to finally go and talk the girl. He sighed. He liked, but he had bad social anxiety, that tended to get in his way of talking to her.

Logan and Mewoth saw this and walked up to him. "Talk to her."

"I can't," Joe replied. He looked down and stared at his shoes. "She might reject me."

"Mewoth, Mewoth," Meowth called the boy a wimp.

Logan rolled his eyes and pushed him towards Myska. Logan hated Joe's social anxiety. And even though Logan was usually standoffish he liked helping people out. Myska turned her head in the direction where Joe sat at and smiled at him. "Oh hey, Joe."

Joe didn't say anything, he stood there paralyzed because he couldn't bring himself to talk to the girl who he found pretty. But he was blushing.

"Do you think that Team Froakie is going to be alright?"

Joe continued to say anything. Meanwhile, Myska thought that he was indeed saying something. "Yeah, me too. I do think that something is defiantly going on…"

Yukio was by himself since he didn't like social interaction all too much, but Tara, Don and Max Graves were nearby. He didn't really care that Team Froakie was missing and decided to take a sip of his drink. Yukio turned around and saw Joe and Myska talking to each other, which caused him to get up and spit his drink and Tara's face.

Tara got angry. "What the hell was that for?"

"I'm sorry, but you shouldn't have been in my way," Yukio replied. He felt something in his body and didn't know what the feeling was while staring at Joe and Myska talking to each other.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Tara started to get angry, but Maxwell Graves ended up grabbing her.

"You don't have to do this, Tara." Maxwell Graves said. He noticed that Yukio was distracted and staring at Myska and Joe talking to each other. "Yukio only did it because he's jealous of Myska and Joe."

Maxwell lets go of Joe and Tara stops being mad. She found the whole thing to be hilarious since she didn't expect someone like him to have a crush. As that was going on, Yukio was getting angry. "Wait…you have a crush?"

"No, I don't have a crush!" Yukio shouted at her. He was heated. "The fact that you would suggest something like that is gross to him. I mean Myska is a great girl. She wants to be a Pokemon Professor, she likes long walks in the parks, her favorite movie is 21 Jump Street, she grooms her Tranquill everyday…" He started listing off all the thing she knew about her, which caused Tara and Maxwell to look at each other, they knew that the boy had a thing for Myska who his roommate and teammate was.

While Yukio stood there, listing off all the things he knew about Myska, he finally realized in his head while two and two clicked together. He turned around to look at them. "I have a crush on Myska…"

"Duh," Victor said, sitting awhile away and drinking something out of a red cup. "Everyone knew that it's as obvious as Kell and Rita having a thing for each other."

"Oh my god, where just friends!" Rita and Kell both said.

"Yeah, a guy and a girl can be friends without liking each other," Kell said.

"Yeah, besides I like someone else…." Rita said. She turned around and looked at Riley. She blushed while staring at Riley finding the boy who was holding an egg to be attractive. "One day, Riley will be mine…" She promised to herself in her head.

Issac hearing everyone spill their crushes made Issac cry. "Why doesn't no one want to date me?"

"Heracross, here, here." Heracross patted Isaac's back, trying to comfort him.

Megan turned around and saw Alexander sleeping. This made her angry because it seemed all Alexander does is sleep and eat. She balled up her fist while her face turned ruby red. "Alexander get up! Is sleeping all you do?"

Alexander ignored her and continued to snore.

Delcatty was chasing Chespin around in a circle. Chespin was starting to get worn out from the normal type pokemon chasing after him. "Chespin, ches, ches."

"Delcatty, catty, catty." Delcatty was having fun, playing with the boy she had a crush on.

Riley and Zemrick where talking. Zemrick was staring at Riley's egg and the boy was wondering what the young boy's egg was going to be. "Hey, Riley, what do you think the egg is going to hatch into?" Zemrick asked. He was very interested in what the yellow and gray egg was going to hatch into.

"I have no idea. King Arthur never told me what the egg was going to hatch into." Riley explained. "But I don't care what the egg hatches into, as long as it's healthy."

Jeremiah was getting impatient. She started to worry about her friends who had disappeared and wanted to find them. It seemed like he was the only one who was worrying about where the team disappeared too. "Everyone, we need to go and find Team Froakie."

"But why?" Babs asked. "Marco's story was fake. It was so obvious."

"My story wasn't fake," Marco replied. "It's real."

"There's no time for that," Jeremiah said. "We have to go and look."

"But we have no idea where the Unknown Dungeon is," JD said.

'That is why we are going to go and look." She said. But before they could do anything, Mewtwo appears above them, floating in the air and right in front of them. Everyone was surprised to see Mewtwo being right in front of them.

They realized that Mewtwo had a not so friendly look on its face, and it was obvious that Mewtwo was angry. "Where is the chosen one?" Mewtwo asked.

"Who are you talking about?" JD asked.

"Obvious me," Babs said. Babs walks right in front of Mewtwo with a smile on her face and Delcatty followed along.

"Who called you a chosen one?" Eden asked.

"I'm hot, stylish and I'm very talented," Babs explained. "Why wouldn't I be a chosen one?"

Mewtwo eyes turn blue. Mewtwo creates a blue sword, using its psychic energy and slashes off Babs' head using the sword. Babs' head falls to the ground with blood coming out of it. Her body ends up falling to the ground.

Everyone was surprised. They were all scared of Mewtwo, the psychic pokemon who was floating right in front of him. The group started to breathe heavy, and stand there, not knowing how to react to what just happened.

"You must be the mysterious pokemon, from my story…" Marco said in shock.

"I guess the rumors are true."

Chroma got angry. Even though he hated Babs, he was hurt that Mewtwo killed her. He ran up to Mewtwo, wanting to avenge Babs for her death. "How dare you kill Babs!" Chroma shouted.

"Rockruff, ruff." Rockruff barked. Rockruff runs in front of Chroma.

"Darky, use Rock Throw!"

"Rockruff, ruff."

Before Rockruff could do anything, Mewtwos eyes turn blue. Mewtwo started to use his psychic powers, all the remaining campers who stood standing their bodies started to glow blue. Everyone started floating up, while everyone was still scared.

Mewtwo was angry. Mewtwo uses his psychic powers and crushes all the bones of the remaining campers there along with their pokemon and rips their bodies apart. Blood started to come out of their remaining bodies, and he transports the dead bodies to the cave.

All the campers of the Pokemon Academy Honors Camp except for Eli and Akale, where now dead. Mewtwo didn't care one bit and still didn't show any remorse for it.

Mewtwo had one mission and that was finding Akale, who he knew as The Chosen One. "Where is the Chosen One?" Mewtwo shouted. Mewtwo started to float in the air, in search for the chosen one.

Eli walks back to the camp. She had gone out for a walk with Emerald. But when she gets back, she sees blood everywhere and started wondering what was going on as she and Emerald where both horrified.

"What happened?" Eli asked.

"Eevee, Eevee?"

* * *

 _ **To be continued…**_

 **Author's Note:** Another chapter finished and thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapters. What did you guys think of this chapter? Who do you guys ship? What do you guys think will happen in the next chapter? Which characters do you like so far?

pokegabert – Thanks for the review, and do they? I never knew that…


	15. We Found AZ in a Hopeless Place!

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

Eli was mortified to see the blood on the ground. Even though she was one of the most stoic people at the camp along with Logan and Yukio. She wasn't that afraid to show her emotions. She started crying as she looked at the blood on the ground. She didn't expect something like this to happen – she couldn't believe because it was just too much to take in.

She got down on her knees and grab Emerald. Emerald, who was sad too and was crying along with its trainer. It was just too much to bear. She investigated Emerald's eyes, trying to see if Emerald really was there and that she wasn't just dreaming.

But at the same time, she wanted to know what happened. Millions of questions went through her mind, wondering where they went or did they die or disappear. She couldn't get any answers because no one was there beside her and Emerald.

"Do you think they died?" Eli asked her partner pokemon.

"Eevee, Eevee." Eevee wasn't so sure, but she told Eli that it could be a possibility that they did die.

"I know." She said. She got up and wipes away her tears. "But there's a chance that they died, and we have to go and find them."

"Eevee, Eevee!"

Akale started to back away slowly with Lombre following him. The boy was scared, not knowing why the taller man who was wearing an orange hat and had white hair, dragged him down into his den. The den was almost dark and empty, and it was very hard to see with only a little bit of light from the torch that the man was holding in his hand.

"Who are you?" Akale asked, wanting to know the identity of the man who was standing in front of him. The more he looked at the man, the less dangerous he seemed to Akale.

"Lombre, Lombre." Lombre also wanted to know the identity of the man.

"Like I told you." The man replied. He rubbed his throat with his hands. His hands were covered with green gloves. The man sounded like someone who had been smoking a lot of cigarettes because his voice was very deep and raspy. "My name is AZ."

AZ grabs Akale's hand, which freaked Akale out. He wondered if the man was going to harm him. "Please don't hurt me," Akale begged.

AZ chuckled a bit. He was used to people thinking that he was going to harm them. I mean look at him, he was tall and dressed like he was a homeless person, who hadn't showered in hays or changed his clothes. "What's so funny?"

AZ thrusts the boy up and let's go of his hand. "It's just that I get that a lot."

The more he looked at AZ and talked to him, the thought of him being a threat goes away, less and less. "You don't really seem harmless…. I must admit." He confessed. The boy looked around the area and notices how empty it looks. "Do you live here alone?"

"Yep. Well besides me and my pokemon."

Akale's stomach starts growling. He was getting hungry. AZ hearing his growling stomach and wanted to offer him some food, it was his way of trying to make up for the fact that he did seem a little creepy by grabbing him, so he wanted to show him that he wasn't creepy. "I can cook you something, I am a great cook after all…"

"I don't know…"

The grass type pokemon rushes over towards a chair nearby, that was next to a dining room table, and he grabbed a fork and a knife. He was yearning for some food. "Lobmbe, Lombre!"

AZ chuckled while Akale sweatdropped. "I guess your Lombre has a different tone of voice."

"It does quite like to eat a lot…but I'm not hungry." Akale lied, while his stomach starts to growl again. He looked up at AZ and starts blushing. "Okay, I may be hungry just a little bit."

AZ whipped up some food for Akale and Lombre, it had been a few hours sense Akale had arrived. AZ had cooked some beef stew, that contained all types of meat, potatoes, and vegetables. To go along with the beef stew, he made some homemade lemonade. Lombre and Akale where sitting at the same, waiting for the older man to bring the food to them.

AZ sighed. He was getting a little tired of doing a whole lot of cooking and it made him sleepy. "The food is ready," AZ announced. He held three plates in his hands and started walking over to the table.

"Time to eat Lombre," Akale said. He was starving and was ready to devour all the food that AS had cooked.

"Lombre, Lombre." Lombre sass just as excited.

AZ places the food on the table. He turns to Look over to the side and looks at another young male who was currently resting at his place. The young male had messy dark brown hair that was styled up like spikes. He had grey eyes and was wearing goggles on his head. AZ smirked while looking at the boy. "Are you ready to eat?"

Akale was confused. He thought that he was the only person there, and at first assumed that AZ was talking to him. But the boy turns and sees another boy about his age.

The boy walks out of the shadows, with a serious look on his face. "I'm really not that hungry."

AZ chuckled. "Why Nathan, you should eat something. You need to get some meat on your bones."

"Nathan?" Akale asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce the two of you. Akale meets Nathan, Nathan meets Akale." AZ introduced the two of them to each other.

"Nice to meet you," Akale said.

"Nice to meet you too," Nathan replied. Nathan and Akale shake hands. Nathan sits down in the seat next to Akale, while Nathan's Pikachu jumps on his shoulders.

Akale looks at Pikachu and was surprised because he had never seen a pokemon like that before. He watched while Nathan pets Pikachu through the air. Pikachu enjoyed being petted by the air because it felt good to the electric mouse pokemon.

"Pikachu, pika, pika."

Akale wanted to look up data on the electric mouse pokemon, so he grabbed his pokedex, which was a Kalos Pokedex that all the people at the Honors Camp got from Professor Ben. "Who's that Pokemon?" He asked. He opened the Pokedex and pointed the device at Pikachu.

 **The pokedex began scanning:**

 _Pikachu, the Electric Mouse Pokemon – An Electric type. Pikachu can raise its tail to check its surroundings. Sometimes its tail can get struck by lightning in this pose._

He puts the pokedex away. He was so astonished by the cuteness of the electric type pokemon, that he wanted to touch him, to see what the pokemon felt like. "Can I touch him?"

"Uh…" Nathan sweatdropped, beginning to feel a little tense. "Pikachu doesn't like to get touched."

"Don't worry." He said. Akale grabs Pikachu and smiles at the electric type pokemon. "Hello Pikachu, I am Akale."

But Pikachu didn't like to be touched. The electric type pokemon shocks Akale with his yellow electricity. Akale was in so much pain, while Nathan sat there with his arms folded and shrugging his shoulders since he expected the pokemon to do that.

Akale's hair becomes an afro with sparks surrounding his hair, while Pikachu stops shocking him and laughs. Pikachu jumps right back onto his trainer's shoulder and Nathan just shrugs it off. "I told you not to do it."

"I should have listened…." He said while feeling paralyzed. Akale collapses onto the ground, while everyone stares at him.

The three men and their pokemon were finishing up their food. It had been quite without anyone talking. Akale wanted to break the silence, so it could be less awkward. While that was going on, Lombre was stuffing biscuits that AZ made in his mouth. The grass type pokemon loved food just as much as he loved joking around. Pikachu looked at Lombre in disgust, since Nathan was just looking at his food, and not really eating too much, which worried AZ.

"AZ this food was delicious," Akale said. "Isn't that right Lombre?" He turned around and saw about a dozen biscuits stuffed in the grass type pokemons mouth, and he had yet to swallow. Which made the trainer feel embarrassed about his pokemons actions.

"Why am I not surprised?" Akale commented.

"Why thank you Akale for liking for my food. I worked really hard to prepare it."

The fact that Nathan hasn't been waiting, really bothered Akale, while he turned and looked at the boy with brown hair. He kind of found it to be disrespectful to not eat food that someone else prepared for them. "How come you're not eating?"

Nathan slammed his hands on the table and got up. He was fed up with everything that was going on and wanted to do something about it. He had been holding in his anger for too long. "I'm sick and tired of not doing anything, Mewtwo is out there killing people, and we need to do something about it."

AZ calmly whips the food from his mouth with a napkin. "I understand where you're coming from. But Mewtwo is just too powerful."

Akale stood there in a daze. He had no idea what they were talking about, sort of. He didn't know what a Mewtwo was, but he knew about the Pokemon that was going around and killing people like he did to his friends. "What is Mewtwo?" He asked.

He once again pulled out his Kalos Pokedex. He started typing in Mewtwo's name into the search bar. He was curious to learn more about the murderous pokemon that was going on a rampage around the Pokemon Village. The pokedex then began speaking:

 _Mewtwo, the Genetic Pokemon – A psychic type._ _A Pokémon that had been created by recombining Mew's genes, it has been said to have the most savage heart among Pokémon._ _Mewtwo was created by a scientist after years of horrific gene-splicing and DNA-engineering experiments._

Akale didn't expect Mewtwo to be created through DNA splicing. But he felt like there was more to Mewtwo then what the Pokedex was letting on. He calmly put his Pokedex away and wanted to ask AZ more questions about Mewtwo since it seemed like the man with an orange hat knew more about the psychic type pokemon. "Woah, that's a lot of information about Mewtwo. But I wonder if there's more about it, right AZ?"

AZ got up out of his chair, he turned around and walked over towards a shelf that had tons of pictures on it. He was ignoring Akale's question, but Nathan as quick to answer it. "There's a lot about Mewtwo, that even I can't understand."

"What do you mean?" Akale asked.

"You see…" Nathan started. "I was on my way to the Pokemon Academy Honors Camp with my girlfriend, when…" Nathan almost wanted to start crying. Just thinking about what happened to his girlfriend, almost caused the boy to break down. But he knew that he had to be strong because that's what she would've wanted.

"Mewtwo killed my girlfriend!" He shouted. He panted, finally getting that off his chest, but at the same time, he was heartbroken over the fact that she was gone.

Hearing about how Mewtwo killed his girlfriend reminded him of how Mewtwo killed his friends. He could relate to what Nathan was going through. "I know how it feels," Akale said. He walked over to Nathan and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Mewtwo killed my teammates."

Nathan shrugged Joe's hands off him. He wasn't going to let go of what Mewtwo did to his girlfriend, and the young boy was angry. "We need to do something about Mewtwo. He's going around killing people, we can't just sit here and let him do this to people."

AZ looking at a picture of him and a Floette, that looked different than other Floette's. He too knew what it was like to lose someone important to him. "I understand how the both of you feel." He said while looking at a picture. "I lost someone dear to me before. But it was mostly caused of my own selfish actions." He explained.

Nathan and Akale look at each other and so did Pikachu and Lombre. They had no idea what AZ was going on about. "You lost someone important to you?" Akale asked.

"Yeah, my Floette. We had been together for a long time…" AZ got teary eyed the more he talked about it and looked at the picture of his old friend. "But I did something so stupid, that caused my friend to go away." He remembered.

"We all make mistakes AZ," Nathan said.

"I'm sure someday you're Floette is going to forgive you."

AZ smiled. "Thanks, guys. That's why it is my mission to try and find my Floette. I know that it's out there somewhere."

"Good, well I hope you find Floette," Joe said.

"What are we going to do about Mewtwo?" Nathan asked. It was all he cared about. The young boy wanted vengeance against the psychic type pokemon for what he did to his girlfriend.

AZ put the picture down and started to get more serious, with an even more serious look on his face. "If we're going to go up against Mewtwo. We have to see if the two of you are strong enough."

"Strong enough, what do you mean?" Nathan asked.

"A pokemon battle," AZ replied. "I wanna see how strong the two of you are, so I want the two of you to battle me, in a double battle."

Logan and Nathan look at each other and nodded their head. They both wanted to do some battling anyway since they hadn't had any battles in a long time. "We'll be up for a battle." The two of them said together.

The group went outside, next to the hideout was an empty battlefield that looked like it hadn't been battled on for a long time. Akale and Nathan were on the right side of the battlefield staring at AZ who was on the left side. All of them had serious looks on their faces, as Pikachu was standing in front of Nathan and Lombre was standing in front of Akale.

"If we want to battle Mewtwo, we must make sure that where all strong enough," AZ assured.

"Right sure." The boys said.

"I'll be using these two pokemon." AZ grabbed two pokeballs and tapped the center of the red and white balls with his thumbs. The balls return to their normal regular size and he tosses them into the while calling out their names. "I choose you, Torkal and Golett."

The balls fly into the air and the balls open and release white lights onto the ground, which contained the pokemon. Torkal and Golett where revealed as the white light dissolves.

"Torkal, Torkal."

"Golett, Golett."

"Cool," Akale said, being impressed by the two pokemon.

"You two make the first move," AZ ordered.

"Right," Akale replied. "Lombre use Rain Dance!" The young boy ordered, he had a plan and knew what he was doing, as using the attack was a part of his strategy.

Doing what his trainer was told, Lombre starts to dance, by spinning around on the top of his head. The movements from Lombre's dance summons a dark circular cloud that spins counterclockwise, with a dark indent in the middle of the cloud, which causes rain to fall.

With it starting to rain, it causes everything in the area to become wet, but Lombre stops dancing and the grass type pokemons body starts to be outlined by a light blue light. "Lombre, Lombre." Lombre felt a lot faster with the rain helping it out.

"Wait…." Nathan started, he started to realize that he knew this strategy from somewhere before. "Are you trying to use Lombre's ability Swift Swim?"

"Correct-o-Mundo," Akale replied.

"Ha-ah I knew it." Nathan balled up his fists with excitement. He looked up at the rain. Not only did the rain help out Lombre, but the rain could also help Pikachu too. "We can use some of that rain to our advantage. Pikachu use Thunder."

"Pika, Pika." Pikachu hops into the air. Pikachu's body is struck by lightning from above and he disperses the electricity from all angles of his body, which fly over towards Torkal and Golett.

AZ smirked. "Golett, jump in front of Torkal and absorb the electricity."

"WHAT?" Nathan asked in shock.

Golett does what his trainer ordered him to do and walks over towards Torkal and stands in front of him. The electricity comes flying over towards Golett and the ghost type pokemon absorbs all the electricity that Pikachu was sending its way. "Let, let." Golett enjoyed being shocked, but it wasn't taken in any damage at all.

"What is going on?" Nathan asked, surprised that Golett was being affected by the electric type attack.

"Remember, Golett is a ghost ground type. Ground-type Pokemon can't be affected by Electric-type attacks." AZ informed the newbie trainers.

"I forgot all about that." The blindsided Nathan said. "But who cares, Pikachu uses Disarming Voice on Torkal."

"Lombre, use Ice Punch on Golett!" Akale ordered.

Lombre followed the demands of his trainer. Lombre started running fast, thanks to the help of the rain and his ability Swift Swim, which increased the pokemons speed. "Lombre, Lombre," Lombre warned Golett that was coming for him.

Lombre balls up his right fist, which turns light blue. "Lombre, Lombre, Lombre."

Pikachu gets down on all fours and opens his mouth and releases a beam of purple hearts in a loud shrieking voice. "Pikachu, chu, chu, chu, chu, chu."

The hearts fly towards Torkal, while Lombre continues running towards Golett. Torkal and Golett had smirks on their faces, expecting that their trainer was going to do something about it, so they wouldn't get hit with attacks.

AZ folded his arms and lifted his head up. He was now in serious mode. "Torkal use Explosion, Golett use Ally Switch."

"Golett!" Golett eyes turn purple and Golett switches place with Torkal.

Torkal opens his mouth. "Torkal!" Torkal's body glows white, then explodes violently, creating a huge dust cloud and strong winds around the battlefield. The winds and dust cloud disappear and reveal that both Lombre and Pikachu were on the ground with their eyes becoming Xs. Which meant that the two pokemon were unable to battle, while Golett and Torkal where fine, unharmed and able to battle.

"Pika, pika."

"Lombre, Lombre."

"PIKACHU!" Nathan shouted.

"LOMBRE!" Akale shouted.

Worried about the health of there pokemon, both Nathan and Akale run up towards Pikachu and Lombre respectively, while grabbing their pokemon trying to see if they were okay. Both trainers investigate the eyes of their pokemon, in a strange way, it was as if the two trainers could feel the pain that their pokemon were in.

"You did great out there Pikachu."

"Pikachu, Pika." Pikachu's eyes turn back to normal, but it was still badly injured. It felt disappointed that it couldn't win the battle for his trainer, but Nathan didn't care about that.

"Return." Nathan grabs Pikachu's Pokeball and the electric type pokemon is returned into his ball. Nathan puts Pikachu's pokeball away.

"Lombre, you did amazing out there."

"Lombre, Lombre," Lombre replied.

"Good job, now return." AZ returns both of his pokemon back into their balls and puts the pokeballs away in his pocket. He walks to the two boys.

"You two did a good job, but we need to do some more training if we're going to battle Mewtwo," AZ said.

As Akale stood there, he began thinking. He was trying to see if there were other ways to defeat Mewtwo without battling it. "Maybe we can defeat Mewtwo, without battling it." He suggested. He returned Lombre back into his ball while getting up and looking at AZ.

"A way to defeat Mewtwo without battling it?" AZ thought. "You know what, that's not a bad idea chosen one." He pats Akale on the back, but Akale was left confused and so was Nathan.

"Chosen one?" Both Akale and Nathan asked and looked at each other. AZ remembered that Mewtwo talked about him being a chosen one before, but he almost for about it. "What do you mean, chosen one?"

"You don't know yet?" AZ asked.

They followed AZ back into the secret base that AZ had built for himself. AZ was looking for an old book that he had ownership of, given to him by someone a long time ago. The shelf he was looking at was filled with all sorts of books. Akale couldn't stop thinking about being told that he was a chosen one, it was had been on his mind a lot lately.

AZ finally found the book, after several minutes of searching. "Here it is," AZ said. He opens the book and starts flipping through the pages.

"You know, Akale. If you're the chosen one, then that means we can make up a theme song for you." Nathan said.

Akale sweatdropped. "I don't think a theme song will be appropriate."

"Come on, bro. A theme song would be cool. Since you're a chosen one, your partially like a superhero or something."

"I never thought of it like that, Nathan."

AZ stopped flipping through the pages when he finally comes across a page about Akale in the Legends & Folklore of Kalos book. The page was very long, and even having a picture of Akale in it. He shows the book to AZ and Nathan, and the two of them were surprised by it.

"That's me?" Akale asked.

"Yep." He said.

"Wow…"

"The book says that during a crisis in Kalos, a young man named Akale Malito'vana from the Alola Region will save the world from danger," AZ said. "From a cocoon of destruction." AZ continued while reading from the book. AZ closes the book.

"So, I'm going to save the world someday?" AZ asked.

"Why yes," AZ said. "A book never lies."

"I can't believe it…." Akale was trying to process everything that he had learned, but it was just too much for him to believe. He had to sit down, not being able to hold in all this information.

"Believe it, bro, because it's happening." Nathan pats him on the back.

"Well then chosen one," AZ said. "What are we going to do about Mewtwo?"

"Well, I thought about calling up my friend Rita's brother David who recently won a Master Ball for a Pokeride competition. If we can use the Master Ball to capture Mewtwo, then maybe we can stop its behavior…?" He suggested to his newfound friends.

"That's a good idea," AZ said. "Why don't you call him up and ask him."

"Sure thing," Nathan replied. "Do you have a video phone in here?"

"Why yes, I do," AZ replied. "It's over there." He pointed to the video phone.

Akale walks over towards the green video phone. The phone looked like a flat screen television with buttons underneath it. It was the perfect device to call someone. On the side of it where tubes, that could be used to transport something back and forth, it was especially helpful to Pokemon trainers who wanted to transport pokemon back and forth.

Akale started pressing buttons, to dial David's number. He finally finishes it, and after a few seconds of the phone ringing, someone picks up, and it was Josh. Don's brother. "Who is this calling this early in the morning."

"Sorry, Josh." Akale blushed. "But I'm trying to look for David."

"Oh, Akale. It's you! How are things at the honors camp?" Josh asked.

"A lot of things have been happening recently, that is very dramatic," Akale replied.

"Well, I hope my brother isn't getting into any trouble." Josh laughed.

Akale sighed. He wanted to let Josh know that his brother could possibly be in danger, but he didn't know how to tell the older boy who was staring at him. "Nope. He's been very good."

"That's good to hear."

"David, you're wanted!" Josh shouted. Josh was roommates with David and the two of them both went to the Pokemon Academy over in the Unova Region.

David walks over towards Josh. "What is it? I was getting ready for class." David said. He quickly turns around and sees that it was Akale. He remembered that Akale went to the Pokemon Academy Honors Camp, with his sister, so he knew who he was. "Oh, hey Akale. Is it something you need?"

"Why yes. Rita told me that you won a Master Ball recently."

"Oh yes. I did." David replied.

"I was wondering if I can use it. You see there's this really strong pokemon- "Akale started, but he was quickly interrupted by David before he could finish his sentence.

"No problem. You can have it." David replied.

Akale smiled. "Why thank you."

"Not so fast," David replied. "The only reason I'm giving it to you is so that you will ignore my sister and not try to lay any hands on her." The overprotective brother said, trying to warn the younger boy. He got up closer to the screen, which caused Akale to sweatdrop. "If you lay any of your slimy hands on my sister, I will end you."

"I won't do anything to your sister. I promise." He said. "I'm not even into her."

"Well good," David said with a smile. He reached into his pocket and took out the master ball. He taps the center of the ball to make it bigger. "I'll send it over to you right now." David puts the Master Ball into the tube and the tube transfers over towards where Akale was at, and he grabs the ball.

"I got it," Akale replied. "Thank you so much for giving me this. I'll make sure to treasure it."

"No problem. Call anytime, and remember, stay away from my sister." David warned. He hangs off the phone and the screen goes black.

Akale's sweatdrop got larger. "That sure was interesting." He walks over towards AZ and Nathan, while still holding the master ball in his hand. "I got it."

"So, what's the game plan?" Nathan asked.

"Me and Akale are going to go to the Unknown Dungeon to go and meet Mewtwo. Nathan, I want you to stay here and watch the secret base." AZ said.

Nathan sighed. "I really want to go and confront Mewtwo."

"Come on Nathan, staying here at the Cabin is just as important," Akale said.

Nathan rolls his eyes. "Fine, but I wanted to see action."

AZ and Akale left the secret base that night and were walking in the forest alone in the dark. The forest was quiet, which wasn't usually a good sign in the night time. Akale was still thinking about being a chosen one and didn't know if he was the right choice for it, even though the prophecy chooses him.

"What's wrong?" AZ asked while looking at the boy.

"I don't know if I'm cut out to be a chosen one," Akale replied.

"Of course, you are," AZ said. "The gods chose you, and they are never wrong."

"I guess…" Akale shrugged.

"It's just that I don't feel like one." He said.

"Finally!" A female voice screamed, which peaked the interest of both AZ and Akale, who were glad to see another person out in the wilderness that night. The girl ran up to them, and Akale realized that it was Eli, one his classmates who were with Emerald.

"Eli?" Akale asked.

"Finally, I found someone." She had her earbuds in her ears and listening to RWBY music. "Listen, everyone at the honors camp died."

"What?" Akale asked. "What do you mean?"

"Yeah. I had gone out for a little alone time with Emerald, but when I got back, I saw blood everywhere, and everyone was gone. So, I figured that meant that they died."

Akale sighed. He felt sad that his fellow campers had died. But he knew that he didn't have time to grieve. He had to find Mewtwo and put an end to all this drama. "Oh no, he got to them too."

"He got to who?" Eli asked. She had no idea what was going on.

"Eevee, Eevee!" Emerald wanted to know too.

"It's a long story," Akale said.

Eli looked at AZ and was sort of disgusted that an old homeless man was standing right next to Akale. "Who is that?" She asked, wanting to know who he was.

"This is AZ, But Eli we don't have enough time for introductions. We got to go." Akale grabs Eli by the hands and they start walking, dragging her alone.

The three of them continued to walk through the forest that night. AZ and Akale explained a lot to the girl about the situation that was going on with Mewtwo, to catch her up to what was going on.

"So, you want to use the Master Ball, to catch Mewtwo?" She asked.

"Yes." He replied to question.

"But what if the Master Ball fails?" Eli asked.

"It won't fail, Eli," Akale replied. "It's impossible."

"The Master Ball was actually created for Mewtwo in the first place," AZ revealed.

"Huh?" Eli and Akale both asked.

"Why yes." He said. "The Master ball was indeed created to control Mewtwo. It was created by the Silph Company after instructions from Giovanni, the ex-leader of Team Rocket." He explained to the children.

"How come you know so much about Mewtwo?" Akale asked.

AZ ignores the question, as the group finally arrives at their location, the waterfall where The Unknown Dungeon was located at. The three of them look up and they see the entrance of the Unknown Dungeon, which is what they had been looking for.

"We're finally here," AZ said, doing his best to deflect Akale's question. The white-haired man starts to walk.

"Hey, you didn't answer my question!" Akale replied. He was a little disappointed that his question didn't get answered because he wanted to know why.

"Somethings are better left unsaid," Eli replied to him.

* * *

After doing a lot of climbing, and walking. The group finally made it to the Unknown Dungeon. They were all packed up and ready to go and face the murderous Mewtwo, who had done things to hurt people who they cared about.

"Are you all ready?" AZ asked.

"I'm ready," Akale said.

"Me too," Eli said. Eli looks down at Emerald. Emerald was feeling a little scared to walk into the cave and back up a little bit.

Eli could sense that her pokemon was feeling a little bit nervous. So, she picked Eli up, to let Emerald know that everything was going to be alright. "Don't worry, Emerald." She said, looking into the eyes of the scared normal type.

"Eevee." Eevee couldn't help but be nervous.

"You have me, so don't worry about a thing."

Emerald start to feel a little bit more comfortable. The group starts to walk into the empty cave. Each one of them was scared, but they knew that they had to come into the cave, to solve the problem with Mewtwo.

* * *

Akale stood there along with Eli and AZ. They came back to the Unknown Dungeon after finding out about all their fellow friends getting hurt. The three of them looked at Mewtwo who was standing in front of a cocoon. Akale, Eli, and AZ were all angry. Mewtwo hurt a lot of people, and that made the three of them angry. But Mewtwo didn't care while it was floating in the air with a menacing look in its eyes.

"What are you planning on doing Mewtwo?" Eli shouted. She was standing right next to the very tall AZ. You could tell that something serious was going on seeing how Eli wasn't listening to her iPhone.

"And why did you kill all of my friends?" Akale asked. He looked over and saw the dead bodies of Jeremiah, Logan, Joe, JD, Metagross, Meowth, Chespin and Hoppip. He turns around again and sees the dead body of Chroma, Zemrick, and Babs along with their pokemon Solsis, Dusky, and Cherry. Akale turns around again and saw the dead bodies of Ben, Megan, Alexander, Kell, and Rita. Along with their pokemon, Riolu, Mizu, Roselia, and Bulbasaur. He turned around behind him again and saw Yukio and Myska's dead bodies and after seeing their dead bodies, the young boy was sick to his stomach and grossed out.

Mewtwo pointed at Akale. Mewtwo had heard rumors about Akale and after seeing him, it knew that they're true. "You are the chosen one…"

"Chosen one?" Akale asked as he was shocked.

Mewtwo started laughing mechanically. "My master told me about you. That you Akale where the chosen one."

"Master?" AZ asked.

Akale was a little freaked out. "How did you know my name?"

Mewtwo nodded his head. "Don't worry about. All you need to worry about is that we are working together to create an ultimate weapon that will make the world beautiful again." Mewtwo floats back up. Its eyes turn blue as it was filled with rage. Mewtwo blows up the unknown dungeon.

But in a surprising twist, Akale's body starts to glow green. He creates a force field and using powers that he had no idea that he had, he along with all his friends, both alive and dead disappear and arrive outside the ground, in front of the Unknown Dungeon.

* * *

Not only did his powers teleport them, outside of the cave. But Akale successfully resorted all his friends who had died at the hands of Mewtwo. He was feeling drained. Those powers that he didn't know that he had, used up all of his energy, but he was able to bring: Jeremiah, Joe, Logan, JD, Babs, Zemrick, Chroma, Tillith, Wind, Thomas, Riley, Tyler, Issac, Eden, Megan, Alexander, Rita, Kell, Myska, Yukio, Marco, Don, Tara and Max Graves all back from the dead along with their pokemon too.

The people who were brought back to life, where confused, as they couldn't remember anything that had happened.

Everyone at the pokemon academy camp looked up at the entrance to the Unknown Dungeon, which had now recently been sealed off thanks to Mewtwo. Even though his friends were brought back to life, thanks to a mysterious light that they had no idea where it came from.

"Mewtwo has to be the evilest pokemon I've ever seen in my whole life…." AZ said.

They all kept standing there. There were so many questions filling through their heads, wanting to know everything that had happened. But there was too many questions and so little time. The sun started to come up and it was now morning time.

* * *

Mewtwo walked into a Laboratory. Mewtwo began regretting what he did to the kids at the Honors Camp and hated the fact that he killed them. It wasn't something that he wanted to, but he was only following the orders of his boss.

"I'm back," Mewtwo said, letting his boss know that he was back.

A person was standing in the shadows, not wanting to reveal their identity, or not wanting to be seen, unless Mewtwo was alone. "Are you alone?"

"Yes, master," Mewtwo replied.

The person walks out of the shadows. The person was who had been standing in the shadows was Professor Ben, the leader of the Pokemon Academy Camp. Professor Ben was wearing a mini tuxedo, but instead of the usual sunshiny face that he usually had, he had a more serious one. "You failed me Mewtwo," Ben said.

Professor Ben looked down. "I'm sorry that the plan didn't go through the boss, but I did kill them. It's just that Akale brought them back to life. You know the chosen one."

Professor Ben was getting angry. He wanted the Pokemon to be dead, not alive. He stomped his foot on the ground in anger. "But you could've done something about it, but instead you just left, like the coward you are," Professor Ben said to Mewtwo, causing Mewtwo to feel insecure about himself. "Let me guess, you're still thinking about her."

"of course, boss. She was our trainer and I missed her." Mewtwo almost wanted to cry, thinking about his old trainer and what happened to her, brought back so many memories, but he didn't want to cry in front of the boss.

"I miss her too," Professor Ben replied. Professor Ben wanted to cry too. He missed the girl also but didn't want to show any sign of weakness. "But that is why we must go through with our plans. Build an Ultimate Weapon and land an attack of all humans and kill them." Professor Ben said.

Professor Ben sighed, he could tell that Mewtwo was in pain. Professor reached into his pocket and looked at a picture. It showed both him, a Malamar and a Floette. The Floette was the same Floette was that in AZ's Picture. Mewtwo almost teared up looking at the picture.

"Listen, Mewtwo." Professor Ben started. "If we go through with this plan, to kill all the humans, then she will be happy. Those humans will know how it feels, after what they did to her…all those years ago." Professor Ben turns around and looks out at a mirror.

"Now let's launch a plan of attack, start looking forward and stop looking back." Professor Ben turns around and looks at Mewtwo once more. "Let's release the Inkay, and brainwash the Pokemon, and let them know what's up and start our plan!" Professor Ben said.

"Yes, sir," Mewtwo replied. He wanted to get revenge on what those humans did to her. He felt like it was something that she would want.

Professor Ben starts glowing white. He begins morphing. The truth was that Professor Ben wasn't a human, he was actually…Yvetal.

Yvetal begins floating in the air. "Us Pokemon will take back the world that rightfully belonged to us. And all humans will parish."

* * *

The campers along with Nathan, who had been on his way to Honors Camp anyway, did a lot of walking to make it back to the campsite. The campers had one long night, and they just wanted to rest, feeling tired. They couldn't process what had happened to them, but Akale was having a hard time trying to accept what had happened when he was able to revive his fellow campus.

"I can't believe I died and was brought back to life. That's like something out of an anime." Issac was impressed. He thought it was cool to be resurrected from the dead. Heracross was walking with him. "Are we like zombies?"

"I highly doubt that were zombies," Eden informed. "That's dumb."

"Come on Eden, don't be such a buzzkill." Issac patted Eden on the back. "Don't you think it will be cool if we were zombies?"

"Like I said, we aren't zombies," Eden replied. "That would be stupid."

"Thanks for bringing us back to life, Akale." Wind said. She was holding Fomantis in her hand. She was grateful for Akale, who she had a crush on bringing her back to life.

"You're just sucking up to him because you like him." Marco chuckled, walking next to her.

"Shut up, mind your own business." Wind replied.

Akale blushed a little bit. "I don't know how, or why I was able to do what I did, so I don't really think I should be thanked."

"Of course, you did. You brought us all back to life, and that deserves some thanks." Wind reassured. She winked her right eye, which caused Akale to smile a little bit. Since the accident, he couldn't smile, but talking to Akale has really cheered the boy up.

"You always know the right thing to say," Akale explained to the girl. "That's why I like talking to you." He started to blush, his face turning ruby red.

"I like talking to you too." She replied.

As the students continued walking, Professor Ben approached them. He had been looking for them, for a while but they had been gone all night. But secretly he knew where they went, but he wasn't going to tell them that. "There you guys are." He started. "Get your bags packed because we're going to Luminous City." He explained to his students.

"Luminous City?" They all asked.

"Yep. I'll explain more when we get there but come on. Get to packing." He demanded.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Chapter completed. This was one of my favorite chapters of the story, and there are so many unanswered questions. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, all feedback is appreciated.

WaqueKoala 2.0 – Yes, they all did die, but they've been brought back to life. So, it's fine.

Kell5009 – Yep. It as a little brutal.

Mara the Wolf – Of course Eli would be you're favorite. It's expected.

TheSquip – Thanks, I'm glad you enjoy the story. Akale is one of my favorite characters too. And yes, Nathan has been accepted into the story.

Aster – You where actually right, they did end up coming back life.


	16. Rita and Riley's First Date!

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

The buses pulled up to Hotel Richissime, where the Honors Camp campers where going to be staying at during their time in Lumiose City. It was sunny outside that morning with the light blue skies cleared. The campers had been on a long trip to Lumiose City, and where happy to have finally arrived their destination. The three buses start to open, and the students start unloading off the buses.

"We're finally in Lumiose City," Rita said. She was wearing sunglasses and even a fresh new pair of clothes. Since she was going to be in the fashion capital of the world, she wanted to wear something stylish.

"I know," Megan replied. She too was wearing sunglasses, but they were placed on the top of her head. The young girl was holding onto a pink backpack, where her belongings had been packed for the trip. "I can't wait to check all the Boutiques."

"Girl, me too," Rita replied. Both Rita and Megan squeal.

"Girls." Kell shook his head.

"Am I right?" Alexander replied. The two of them a fist bump.

Babs walked off the bus, with Cherry walking on the side of her. Babs was excited to be here. She looked around the city, which was busy, with both people and pokemon walking every. The streets were busy too with so many different types of transportation flying through the streets in a hurry. "OMG, I can't believe I'm in the town, where Diantha became famous."

"Diantha?" Maxwell Graves asked, walking off the bus next to her. "Isn't that the Champion of Kalos?" He recalled.

"Yes, she is. She's also a famous movie star and my idol. I wanna be like her someday." The blonde hair girl explained. Her eyes got replaced with bright yellow stars, while she folded her hands together, dreaming about being Diantha someday.

"You have an idol?" Logan asked. He was holding onto the handle of a light blue suitcase, while Meowth was holding on tightly to his right shoulder.

"Meow, Meow." Meowth mimicked.

"Why yes, I do." She snapped back.

"It's great that you have an idol," Don said. "It's always good to be inspired.

"Thank you, Don," Babs said. "It's always great to see someone recognize talent."

"Delcatty, catty." The normal type pokemon saw Chespin walking with Jeremiah. Cherry's eyes turn into hearts. Her heart starts to be fast, and she could barely catch her breath. "Del, del, del." Cherry blushed hard.

"Cherry, listen to me!" Babs shouted.

Cherry shook her head, to forget about Chespin and focus her attention on her trainer. "Catty, catty, catty." She panicked.

Some of the campers were still feeling a little shaken up, after the Mewtwo accident. They couldn't believe that they had died and had been brought back to life, but the person who was the most shaken up about it was Akale, who couldn't explain how he was able to review his classmates from the dead.

Akale sighed, still thinking about what happened a few days ago. He looked down. He couldn't concentrate or sleep because he kept having dreams about what had happened.

Myska was walking with Yukio, her fellow teammate. They both saw that Akale looked kind of down and wanted to see what was up with their friend. "Everything okay?" Myska asked. "You look kind of down."

"Yeah." He sighed. "I'm just conflicted about everything that happened with Mewtwo, and I wanna know where those powers came from."

Myska pouted. She slaps Akale across the face, to set him straight. The slap hurt and even left a mark on the boy with the dreadlocks face. She didn't care that she hurt him. She didn't like the way he was talking. "Get your act together, boy. We are on a field trip. This is the time to have fun, not wallow in something that happened in the past."

"But it happened like three days ago…" Yukio said.

"It's still in the past. Besides, that's not the point." Myska folded her arms. Her anger calmed down, but she was still furious at the boy. "Where on this field trip to forget about what happened and relax. So, do that." She demanded.

Akale sighs. "Fine."

Nathan walked out of the bus. He was joining along with them. The boy who Akale met a few days ago when he was hiding out in AZ's secret base. Nathan was on his way to the honors camp anyway, so he was already enrolled and was a new student. Nathan got situated, but he hadn't been placed on a team yet.

"That was a long bus ride." He sighed. He saw Professor Ben and smiled. He walked up to the professor, curious about what team he was going to be on. "Professor Ben," Nathan said.

"Yes, Nathan?"

"What Team am I going to be on?"

Professor Ben looked around, trying to see which teams could use an extra spot. He saw that Team Scatterbug only had just Yukio and Myska. He thought about it for a second and realized that he would be perfect for that team. "You can join Team Scatterbug."

"Awesome. Thanks." Nathan walks over towards his new teammates, and smile. "Hi, I'm Nathan." He introduced himself.

"Hello, Nathan. I'm Myska." Nathan and Myska shake hands.

He then let's go of her hand and brings it over towards Yukio, so he can give him a handshake. But Yukio just shrugged it off, not caring enough to introduce himself. "Hi, I'm Nathan." Nathan introduced.

Yukio shrugged once again. "I don't care." He grabbed his bags which were on the floor and walked away slowly.

"Did I do something wrong?" The puzzled Nathan asked.

"No. that's just how he is." Myska sweatdropped.

Issac got off the bus with Tyler and Eden. Each of them had their bags packed and were ready to explore Lumiose City. Issac looked around, trying to see if where any hot girls in the area. "Where are the ladies?" Issac asked. He wanted to find himself a girlfriend.

"Is that all you think about?" Tyler asked.

"Yes. Because I love girls." Issac winked.

"We get it," Eden replied. "Jesus."

Wind once again heard Issac talking about girls. So, she knew what she had to do, to get him to stop. She walked over towards Issac and she grabs Issac by the shirt. Finding his comments about girls to be distasteful. She started to drag him across the floor, holding onto his shirt tightly. "How many times do we have to go through this?"

"I didn't even hit on a girl yet." He said.

"Yeah, but I know that you're going too…"

Eden and Tyler both sweatdrop, finding what Issac was going through to be embarrassing.

The buses started to close their doors. Professor Ben took a deep breath. He counted everyone, as the buses began leaving. He tried to see if everyone was there. A few seconds later, he sees that everyone had made it there safe and sound. So, he can get on with telling everyone the news. "Okay, everyone is all here. Now listen up." Ben blows his whistle.

"We will be in Luminous City for a while and participate in all types of activities. However, there is another reason, as to why we are all here." He explained. "You see its almost that time of the year where the midterms will begin. But unlike other schools, the Pokemon Academy Midterms are different."

"How different?" JD asked.

"Good question JD. Instead of a written test, The Pokemon Academy Midterms is a battle tournament." Ben started.

The campers where shocked. They didn't expect that they would ever compete in a battle tournament while there at the Pokemon Academy. The students were all excited, and they showed how excited they whereby the bright smiles that filled their faces.

The started getting loud and talking almost one another, which annoyed Ben because he couldn't finish talking and explaining to the students how the Tournament was going to work.

"I can't wait for this tournament," Jeremiah said with excitement in his voice.

"Me too," Joe said quietly. He was very nervous to be around so many people.

Chroma turned to Dusky. Dusky was wagging its tail because it was super happy to learn that a tournament was going to be taking place soon. Dusky loved battling and so did Chroma. Chroma was just as excited about the battle tournament too. "Are you ready to battle in a Tournament Dusky?" He asked.

"Ruff, ruff." Rockruff barked.

"Now calm down everyone," Ben shouted. Everyone got quiet, listening to the orders of their teacher. Wanting to make him happy. He took in another deep breath, calming down. "Okay, now with that settle. Let me explain to everyone how the tournament is, and why it's a midterm."

"The midterm tournament exam is a test that shows how far you've come as students." He said. "You will be graded on everything, including your performance during the battles you have." He explained some more. "The winner of the tournament will receive a year supply of evolutionary stones."

The students all cheered.

"Now, while we are in Lumiose City, you guys can explore where you want. Just know that when we do activities and have class, you all make sure to report to the destination immediately, are you will have detention." Ben informed.

"Okay, sir." The students said.

"When it comes to where we all sleep, we will be sleeping at this hotel. You will be rooming with your teams too, but that was to be expected." He shrugged off, trying to hurry up and tell the students that information. He felt like they should've already known about that, so he didn't really think it was that necessary to go into full detail.

"Now, increase you guys forgot. Today is Valentine' Day. To celebrate we will meet at the Prism Tower late at night for a firework show. You are all to report to the Prism Tower before 9pm. Got it?" He instructed.

"Got it, sir." The students said.

Rita was feeling a little bit nervous. She had forgotten that today was Valentine's Day. She swallowed her spit and looked across the line to see if her crush Riley was looking at her, which he was. She wanted to talk to him but didn't know what to say to him. "There he is…right there…" She thought to herself.

"Maybe, I should go talk to him?" Rita asked herself. "Ask him out, because maybe he likes me…" She continued, while nervously shaking.

Riley turned around while holding his egg and walked over to the girl. He saw that she was shaking nervously and wanted to see what was going on. "Hey, Rita."

Rita froze. She slowly turned her head around, while her nerves started to get to her. When she looked at him, all she could see was a handsome guy in a tuxedo, riding a horse. That was how she saw Riley. She thought of him as a prince. She couldn't believe that he was really talking her, and she started to feel like she had been shocked by a thunderbolt.

"Hey, Riley…" She replied while stuttering.

"I was wondering if you want to spend some time together? It is Sweethearts Day after all, and we usually spend time with our teammates all day every day, but me and you never get a chance to spend some alone time together." He started. "I want to get to know, so do you want to spend some time with me? I have some errands that I have to run."

"Yes." She answered.

"Great." Riley smiled. "Let's get going." Riley grabs Rita by the arm and drags her. She couldn't believe her own eyes that Riley was touching her. She started blushing hard, her face turning red like a fire.

* * *

The afternoon the two-ten-year old's where walking down the busy streets of Lumiose City on that lovely Valentine's Day. Both were feeling at bit nervous. The two of them haven't really had their own private conversation before, so this was a huge development between them. So, they decided to not say anything, which made the walk very awkward.

Riley couldn't handle the silence anymore, as he was still holding onto his egg. He decided that talking about the egg would be a great conversation starter. "I can't wait till this egg hatches."

Rita looked at the egg. She became quite curious, wondering what the egg was going to hatch into – based on the colors of the egg. "What do you the egg is going to hatch into?"

"I don't know." He replied. "I've been asked that question a lot, but I never really thought about it."

"How come? If I had an egg, I would be spending all day and night, wondering what the egg would hatch into." She replied.

Riley looks up at the sun. He put a wide smile on his face, beginning to think about the egg. "I don't really care about what hatches out the egg. Like politics, its best to expect the unexpected." He balled up his fist, feeling very passionate about his egg.

Rita was feeling queasy inside. Speaking to Riley and learning more about him, has made her heart flutter like a Beautifly. "He is so wonderful." She thought to herself, her crush on Riley was increasing more and more. It was almost to the point where she was beginning to fall in love with him.

"That's amazing that you think that like that." Rita complimented. "Most trainers only care about how strong their pokemon is, or how many they can catch. But you only think about what's best for them." She said, which caused Riley to blush a little bit. "I think that's pretty spectacular."

"Thanks. People tend to think that because I'm so into politics that I'm petty cold-hearted, but the truth is, I'm like a big old teddy bear inside." Riley responded.

Riley and Rita both laugh.

Riley stops laughing when he sees the store that he wanted to go too. He stopped and looked at the store, while Rita was kind of confused as to why Riley stopped. She felt like in a way that he ruined a good moment between the two of them.

"This is the store." He said. The store was known as "Coco's Chocolate." It was a tiny store, nothing too big. The store had a big window that showed some pokemon themed chocolate figures, on display. Some of the pokemon themed chocolates where Psyduck, Lovedisc, Buneary, and Piplup.

"Who are we getting chocolate for?" Rita asked. She was feeling a little jealous thinking that he was going to get chocolate for a little girl.

" _I hope he doesn't have another crush…" She thought to himself. "But what if does?" Rita asked herself in her own mind. "What if like someone like Tillith. I mean she's sweet. Ugh, she's a better person than me." She continued to herself._

"No, it's not for another girl," Riley answered. "It's for Kavallerie and Zemrick."

Rita sighed in relief. "Thank Arceus."

"What was that?"

Rita started getting nervous and started shaking. "Nothing!" She replied. She scratches the back of her head.

"Oh okay." Riley got a little weird out.

* * *

Riley and Rita went inside the chocolate shop. The store was busy, with so many people, couples and pokemon all shopping for some chocolate on the extremely romantic holiday, that's celebrated once every year.

Rita and Riley were looking around the store, trying to find some chocolate for his friend and partner pokemon. He was having a difficult time, trying to find something special for them, however, because he wanted it to be something that was special to them.

Meanwhile, Rita was feeling a little bit jealous that Riley hadn't even considered getting her some chocolate. She looked at him and could see the smile on his face. "Of course, Riley wouldn't get me anything. That's not possible." She slowly changed her mind. She remembered that Riley wasn't that type of guy. "No, that's not the Riley I know." She remembered while thinking in her head.

"I just don't know what they would want." Riley sighed. He was almost going to give up.

"Well, what kind of chocolate do they like?"

Riley begins thinking. "Well Zemrick likes white chocolate and Kavallerie likes peanut butter chocolate."

"That settles it," Riley said. "I know what I'm going to get!"

Riley walks over towards Rita and hugs her. "Thank you, you are a genius."

Riley breaks the hug, but she couldn't recover fully from the hug. She felt like her body was going to melt, being able to touch Riley for the second time. Rita was pretty much in heaven. "I don't ever want to take a shower again." Her eyes turned to hearts, while she couldn't forget how amazing the hug was.

He walked over towards an aisle that sold both peanut butter and white chocolate. He saw something that peaked his interested when he looked at a Buneary and Munchlax chocolate bar. "This will be perfect for Zemrick and Kavallerie." He picked them up. He turned his head and saw that Rita was spacing out. He began wondering why she wasn't buying anything?".

"How come you're not getting anything?" Riley asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"For Kell and Roselia. Today is Valentine Day. It's the day you do something for people special to you."

"I never thought about that. I thought it was just for relationships."

"Come on, I'm going to help you find something special for them." He grabs her by the hand, which caused her to gush. The two of them walk to another aisle which had more variety of chocolate. "Do you see something that they would like?"

"Hmm." She looked around, trying to think about what her pokemon and best friend would like. She saw a chocolate Turtwig and a chocolate Patrat. She thought it would be perfect for them. She picked them up. "I think they will like this."

"Great, let's get this for him," Rita said, with a huge smile on her face.

After talking to the clerk and paying for the chocolate, the two exited the store and started walking down the streets of Lumiose City once again. Holding their bags in their hands, while laughing and talking.

Rita and Riley were having fun spending time together. The both didn't want the day to be over with and just wanted to spend all day with each other.

"Hey, you wanna go to the movies?" Riley asked.

"Sure," Rita replied. She was no longer nervous around Riley and felt comfortable around him. Spending so much time with him has caused her to learn a lot more about the boy that she had a crush on. At first, it was just a simple infatuation. But now, it was much more than that. She generally liked him. She liked everything about it. "What movie are we going to go see?"

"Black Panther," Riley responded.

"I love Marvel movies."

"Me too."

"Let's hurry up and go because the theaters are going to be packed." Riley holds Rita's hand which caused her to blush. No one has ever held her hand before, and she liked the warm sensation of how his hand felt. The two started running to the movie theater.

* * *

Rita and Riley went to the movie theater, paid for the movie ticket and started watching the movie Black Panther while eating popcorn. The two were having a good time while watching the movie. They were eating, crying, and laughing. The things expected from watching a movie.

But after two hours, the movie was finally finished, and people started leaving the theater. But Riley and Rita stayed there, still laughing. They both had a good time. "That was a fun movie," Riley said.

"Yeah, it was," Rita replied. "Do you have anything else you need to do today?" Rita asked.

"Why no. I already got gifts for everyone special in my life." Riley shrugged.

Rita looked down. She was sad. She had this perfect day with Riley, but he didn't get her anything special. She never not a gift like Zemrick and Kavallerie got gifts. She thought that the of them were out on a date and that he was starting to like her.

Rita got up. She started crying. She felt embarrassed that she waisted her time, on Riley which could've been spent doing something else. She ran away, with tears dripping from her face.

"Rita!" Riley got up out of his seat. He had no idea why she left. "Did I say something wrong?"

* * *

Rita ran into her hotel room and slammed the door shut. She jumped on the bed, grabbed her pillow and started crying into the pillow. She was heartbroken over the fact that Riley didn't get her anything special for Sweethearts Day when she thought they were moving somewhere forward in their relationship.

"He doesn't like me." She continued crying hard, the pillow started getting soaking well.

"Rita?" Kell heard crying, while he was in the bathroom, that sounded like his friend Rita. He dropped everything that he was about to do, which was brush his teeth and ran into Rita's room to comfort her. He sat down on the bed that she was laying on. "Why are you crying?"

"Because me and Riley were hanging out and he bought gifts for everyone special except for me."

"Aww." She hugged her friend. "What a douche!"

"I know." Rita cried. "And the thing is, we were having a really good time spending time together," Riley explained. "I really like him."

"I know you do," Kell said. "And quite frankly I don't think Riley is a good match for you."

Rita sighed. "I know you don't like him, but I think he's a good guy." She defended Riley.

"Yeah, a good guy who didn't get you anything for Valentine's Day."

Rita thought about what he was saying and began wondering if he was right. "You're right, he's not a good guy."

"I've been trying to tell you that," Kell said.

Rita remembered that she bought Kell some chocolate, and Roselia too. She reached into the bag that she got from the store and pulled out a box of chocolate that she bought for him. "I bought this for you." She said.

"Oh, thanks," Kell said. Kell grabs the box. He thankful for his friend bought him a gift. The two hugged each other. "I got you something too." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace that had a Miracle Seed on it.

Kell puts the necklace around Rita's neck. "It's a Miracle Seed." He winked his right eye.

She grabbed the necklace and smiled. "I know I can always count on you."

"Of course. We're besties." Kell and Rita hug each other.

* * *

Hours have passed, and it was finally time for the students at the Pokemon Academy Honors Camp to go to the Prism Tower, which they did for the fireworks show. The students all gathered together, and everyone made it on time, including Professor Ben. The fireworks show was about to start, and the area was filled with all sorts of couples, who had come them after a long romantic day to watch some fireworks together. Everyone who was there was wearing coats because it was cold outside.

But it wasn't only couples who were there though. Friends and family members were there too. But seeing all the couples where brought Rita down, she had hoped that she could see the fireworks with Riley, but she knew that he wasn't interested in her, so that wasn't about to happen.

She sighed.

"Hey, Rita," Riley said, Rita, turned around and saw the boy, who she was angry out. She pouted.

"I don't wanna talk to you." She folded her arms and closed her eyes.

"Why not?" Riley asked. He was confused.

"Because. I thought we were out on a date, and you didn't get me anything special." She confessed.

"What are you talking about? I did get you something, why wouldn't I get you something?" He shrugged."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, I got you something." Riley reached into his pocket and pulled out a box that had been wrapped up by a red wrapper. Rita was surprised when she saw the box and grabbed it. She grabbed the box and continued looking at it, not knowing what to say.

"I don't know- "She started before getting interrupted by him.

"Open it."

She does what he said and starts unwrapping the box. She sees a white box and then opens the white box. Inside the white box was two earrings, both had light blue diamonds on the end of the hooks. Rita couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the earrings. It was completely unbelievable. She wasn't expecting this.

Rita started crying. She regretted saying all those bad things about the boy and couldn't believe that she did so in the first place. She hugged him, while she continued crying. "Thank you so much."

"No problem," Riley replied. Rita and Riley stare each other eyes. The fireworks started to pop. The fireworks were in different colors and were in the shapes of many different pokemon. They didn't look at the fireworks, as they were going off. All they cared about was each other. It was like the two of them were the only people in the world.

"Those Diamonds are made from Adamant Orb. It cost me over 90 billion dollars." He explained.

"You didn't have to get me something so expensive."

"I want to." He said. "Because you're special to me." He soon regretted how he acts earlier.

Riley felt a little bad, that he didn't make his intentions with Rita a little clear. "I'm sorry for the way I acted. I should've told you that I did get you something. Heck, I should've given it to you earlier. But I thought that this moment right here would be the perfect moment to give it to you." Riley explained. "I like you a lot Rita, I always have since the first day we've arrived at the camp and I laid eyes on you." He explained.

Rita blushed. Her eyes were still watery from crying, and she whips away her tears. Her heart was pumping fast, feeling flustered with Riley confessing his feelings for her. "I feel the same way." She said. "I've always liked you too."

Rita and Riley hug each other as the fireworks continue to go off. Rita then remembered that she got Riley something. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a purple stone. She had a gift for her him too. "I got something for you." She said, breaking away the hug.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's a Dusk Stone. I have a feeling that it's going to come handy for you someday." She laughed. She put the bracelet that Riley gave her on her right arm.

"Thanks." Riley blushed back

The two hug each other once again, with the moon watching over them.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** And with that, another chapter is finished. Happy Valentine's Day everyone, this was Valentine's Day chapter of Pokemon Academy: Preparations. The Tournament arc that was promised way back at the upcoming events chapter is finally happening. It's been a long time coming, but I've been building up to it.

The characters will be in Lumiose City for a long time, so buckle up everyone.

Now the question is…would you all like to see the Tournament arc happen in the next chapter or would you guys like to see the characters explore the city for a while first? Let me know.

Also, thanks for the reviews, they help, and I really appreciate it. Also, I need to discuss the elephant in the room revolving around Yvetal and Professor Ben. Professor Ben is Yvetal. I thought I made it clear in the chapter, but people got confused. Basically, Yvetal is disguising himself as a human named Professor Ben.

Also, would you guys like it if, at the end of every chapter, there's a cast/pokemon list that lets you know who the characters are, there pokemon and what teams there on?

TheSquip – No I don't think you were being rude it snobbish. It's your character so of course, you're going to be overprotective of it. Yeah, sorry about that. I wanted Nathan to be in the next chapter right away, but I couldn't think of something that could just bring him into the story during a middle of a two-part arc. So, him being in the cave already because he was running away from Mewtwo who killed his girlfriend, was the closest thing I can think of, pretty much. NAH, Akale doesn't have an aura, I don't think.

Aster – That would've been boring to write about, with just them and nothing else going on. Basically, I don't think I did a good job of explaining it in the chapter: AZ's Floette and Mewtwo use to date. Yvetal, Floette, and Mewtwo where all Pokemon of AZ's, before he created the Ultimate Weapon. I'm glad you enjoyed this series.

n00bsleyr – Lucas' been accepted. Both him and another - character named Locke, created by Chroma's creator will be arriving in the story soon, but not anytime soon, because the characters will be in Lumiose City for a long time. I have a lot planned.

ZenoZen – I'm glad you guys enjoyed this story.

Mara the Wolf – I listened to the song. It was pretty good and dark. It really fit the mood of the story. Well, I never planned on Mewtwo being super evil, I always had the idea of him being evil for a reason. Same with Yvetal. There's a reason that there evil. A crossover between Pokemon Academy and Pokemon Preparations is in the works. The next two chapters of Pokemon Academy is a crossover between Preparations and Pokemon Academy. Not only that but that two-parter is the final chapter of Book 1 of Pokemon Academy. The reason is taking so long is because it happens after the Lumiose City arc of Preparations. That is why it's taking so long for new chapters of pokemon Academy to be posted. However, I might switch the chapter order around, so I can post more Academy. Also, yeah you can add more pokemon to Fox and Grey's collection, I don't mind giving out my friend code. It's 3153-9109-3966.


	17. A Triple Battle Full Course Meal!

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

Training for the upcoming midterm felt like a breeze to Issac and Jeremiah, who were currently in the middle of a Pokemon Battle behind the pokemon center and using their battlefield. As the battle was going on, the cool winter breeze flowed through the air. It was freezing cold outside, and the boys were wearing gloves, jackets, scarfs, and hats. They were tiring to keep warm while being outside. Flocks of Pidgey and Pidgeotto flew above them.

Isaac's Heracross and Jeremiah's Chespin battle was getting heated. Chespin and Heracross had both dished out a lot of powerful attacks. But both attacks were enough to knock the other pokemon out yet. Both had one goal in mind, and that was winning this battle.

"Heracross uses Horn Attack," Issac ordered. Issac wanted to win this battle. Winning this battle would show just how far he has come as a trainer. But also, it would show that he's ready to enter this upcoming battle tournament.

Heracross lunges out. He spreads his wings and begins flying. "Heracross, cross." Heracross' horn begins to glow white. Heracross flies towards Chespin.

"Chespin, ches." Chespin was waiting for the command of his trainer.

"Chespin use Headbutt."

"Chespin, ches." Chespin puts his head out in front and starts running towards Heracross.

Chroma was sitting down watching the battle that was taking place. His lovely partner pokemon Dusky who was standing right next to him was getting into the battle spirit. Rockruff started barking aggressively, which catches the attention of her trainer. This wasn't the normal behavior of Dusky, so Chroma was concerned.

"Dusky what is going on?"

"Ruff, ruff, ruff." Dusky barked louder and louder. The rock type pokemon who was also a shiny, eyes started to glow bloodshot red.

Chroma was concerned about his pokemon. He grabs Dusky, but Dusky's teeth glow white and Dusky inserts her two front teeth into Chroma's right arm. Her teeth get deep into Chroma's skin, causing Chroma to feel a lot of pain. Chroma starts screaming and pushes Dusky away, which removed his teeth.

He didn't mean to do that, but Dusky was just causing so much pain, biting his arm. Chroma grabs the arm that had been bitten. He only had one eye closed and another open while he looks and sees Dusky running over to Heracross and Chespin, who was in the middle of a battle.

Chroma gets up. "Dusky!" He started chasing after his shiny rock type pokemon before it was too late.

But it was too late. "Ruff, ruff." Dusky was in a battling mood and was going to battle anyone knows matter if they wanted to battle or not. Dusky releases multiple rocks from it's his collar and throws them at Heracross and Chespin.

Chespin and Heracross are hit by the rock. The attack was mostly super effective on Heracross since Heracross was a bug type. Heracross received a lot of damage from the rocks and fell back. "Heracross, cross." Heracross was unable to battle, not being able to move anymore.

"Heracross!" Issac said. He ran up to the bug type pokemon and grabbed it. "Are you okay, Heracross?"

"Cross, cross." The bug type replied.

Chespin wasn't affected by the rocks that much since the damage was mutual. But Chespin was heated at Dusky for interrupting their battle. "Chespin, ches." Chespin nagged at Dusky.

"Get you're Rockruff, it's out of control," Jeremiah said. He bent down and grabbed Chespin. He didn't want anything to happen to Chespin since Dusky wasn't acting like himself.

Dusky kept barking. She wanted to battle. Chroma started breathing heavy, doing all that running did a lot to him. "Return, Dusky." He grabbed Dusky's ball and returned Dusky back into its ball. He sighed. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what's gotten into Dusky lately." For the past couple of weeks, Dusky had been acting strange lately, getting into fights, biting Chroma and other weird aggressive behavior. He wanted to figure out what was going on with his partner pokemon, but he had no idea.

"It's getting ready to evolve stupid." A mysterious girl said. The boys all turn around along with their pokemon and where surprised to see that the person who said that was Eli.

Eli walks up to the boys. Emerald was following behind Eli. Eli had a smug look on her face, while she shrugged her shoulders in a cool way. Yukio was following behind her too.

"Evolving?" Chroma asked.

"Yes," Eli said. Eli grabbed her Kalos Pokedex and searched Rockruff's name. After a little while, information about Rockruff pops up on the Pokedex and a picture of Rockruff appears in the middle of it:

 _Rockruff, the Puppy Pokemon. A rock type. As they are getting ready to evolve, their disposition grows more violent and aggressive. Trainers tend to find them too much to handle and abandon them._

Eli sighed. She put her pokedex away.

Hearing that information about Rockruff really peaked his interest. Evolving was a dream that Dusky had, and he was happy that his pokemon was getting close to evolving. "Woah, so Rockruff could be evolving soon."

"That's cool," Issac said. "It's awesome that you're pokemon is going to be evolving pretty soon."

"Evolving has always been a dream of Dusky. So, I guess me and Dusky need to work really hard to achieve it." Chroma said with confidence.

"Whatever?" Yukio shrugged. "Who cares, let's just go, Eli."

"Where are you guys going?" Jeremiah asked.

"None of you're business. But I suppose that if I was going to tell you, it would be Restaurant Le Yeah." Eli explained. "It's one of the most famous restaurants in the Kalos Region." She said.

"They serve like really good food," Yukio responded.

"Can I go?" Chroma asked. "I really need to get my mind off Dusky and figure out what I'm going to do about him." He shrugged. The Dusky situation was really bugging him, and he had no idea of what he was going to do.

"I don't care." Yukio and Eli both shrugged off, they started walking away.

"Wait!" Chroma replied. He ran up to them, trying to catch up to them.

"Uh…" Issac and Jeremiah both said, trying to figure out what as going on.

Eli, Yukio, and Chroma look at the building. The three young'uns were pumped and ready to do some training for the upcoming midterm exam tournament. The group smiled. It was weird for them, since the three of them where the type who didn't smile much, but when it came to food, they couldn't help it.

* * *

After hearing about Restaurant Le Yeah being the best restaurant in the city, the three of them decided to check it out, to see what the food tastes like. It took them a while to get there because the streets were busy. It was the afternoon after all.

The sun was shining brightly once again in the biggest city in the world, but it was cold outside, so the three young'uns were all wearing jackets, to feel warm.

Even though the group wanted to do some training, they wanted to get something to eat. They were starving, and their stomachs were starting to growl. But Chroma was thinking about something else. He was still thinking about Dusky's behavior this morning and wanted to know what he was going to do about it.

Chroma sighed.

"I really wish I can do something about Rockruff." He was feeling down. But as soon as he looked up, Eli and Yukio were gone. He turned his head and right, trying to find his classmates, but he sees that they had entered the restaurant already, which made him angry. His eyes started to red, which meant that he was filled with anger.

"How dare you leave me when this is my spotlight chapter, and I need someone to confide in!" He shouted. He rushed into the restaurant, not wanting to be left out. But he was still angry at the two of them.

* * *

He walked in the restaurant. The restaurant was packed, with all sorts of people dining there. The line was long too, so many people had come from all over the world, just to eat at the restaurant. Chroma turns around and sees his friends. He walks up to them. But he was still very angry with them, forgetting who he was. "How dare you leave me!" Chroma shouted.

"Who are you again?" Yukio asked.

"The name is Chroma!" Chroma shouted.

"Broma, he's a part of your team, right Eli?" Yukio asked.

Eli shrugged. "I don't care." She put her earbuds in her ear and started listening to some music. She wanted to drown the sounds out of their voices because she was starting to find them to be annoying.

Meanwhile, Chroma red iris started to get even redder, as the young boy was getting more and angrier. He was fed up with people not knowing who he was or not knowing his name. "My name is Chroma!" He shouted.

"Okay, Jonah. Have a chill pill." Yukio chuckled while patting Chroma on the back. Doing that only made Chroma, even more, angrier and he started growling at Chroma.

"Come on," Eli said the line was starting to dwindle.

"Yes, ma'am." The two boys shook nervously and quickly got there act together. The boys were afraid of Eli and didn't want to get scolded by her. So, they did what she said, and ran up towards her, starting to walk alongside her as they reach the host of the restaurant.

"Can we have a table for three?" Eli asked.

"Yes, you may." The man said. He was wearing a red tuxedo and black dress pants. The man had brown hair that was gelled back and brown mustache that was curled up. He began walking while holding his arms out, navigating the kids to where their table was at. "Right this way ma'am."

* * *

The kids started to follow the man where they came up to an empty table. The table was a large round table with a white cloth covering up the table. "Here is your table." He said, directing them to their table.

"Thank you." The three of them thanked while bowing down. It was a way to show respect. The kids start sitting down at the table. Each one of them sitting in different seats.

"Now please wait here while your opponent's get settled in."

The air in the atmosphere changed after hearing that word. "Opponents?" The kids asked. They had no idea what the older man was talking about, and hearing about it at the same time, caused them to get curious.

"Why yes." The host said. "At all the restaurants in Lumios City, you have to battle in an eat. But each restaurant has different battling styles. This restaurant, in particular, you have to participate in a triple battle." He explained to them.

After hearing what the host said, the three of them were shocked to learn that they had to battle to eat at the restaurant because it was something they weren't expecting. However, they quickly got over there shocked as they were excited to battle.

"When can we battle?" Yukio asked.

"Here are you, opponents, right here." The host said. Three people who were around the same age as they walked up towards them. One had brown hair, one hair orange hair and the last one had black hair. "This is Mr. Trevor, Mr. Tierno, and Miss Shauna." The host introduced.

"Nice to meet you." The three kids got up and bowed to their opponents.

Trevor, Tierno, and Shauna were not impressed with three kids. They felt disgusted to even be in the same room with the other three kids. The trio was a little bit older then Yukio, Eli, and Chroma. Shauna folded her arms. "Eww, can we please battle someone else. I don't want to be in the room, as such poor trash."

"What was that?" Eli asked. She felt insulted by the girl.

Shauna chuckled. "I mean, you are trash. Look at what you're wearing. It's so last season."

Eli got closer to Shauna's face and started growling at her. "Take that back."

Shauna pinched her nose. "You're breathing stinks, please get her out of my face."

"Hey, don't insult my friend." Chroma said.

"Yeah," Yukio said.

"Haha, friend?" Tierno asked. "How can someone as ugly as the two of you have friends?"

"I don't know Tierno. I guess that's how all the poor people communicate with each other at the homeless shelter." Trevor insulted, which made the three young kids angry.

Trevor, Tierno, and Shauna all laugh.

Chroma hated rich, snobby people like those three. Even though he was on the same team as someone who was rich and snobby, Babs wasn't this bad. "Who do you three think you are?" Chroma asked. The colors of his eyes changed red again because he was starting to get more furious.

Trevor, Tierno, and Shauna stand in a pose while balling there fists up and putting there fit up close to there heart. "We are the top students at the Lumiose University."

"We have a 100% battle record; good grades and our parents are billionaires." Trevor bragged.

"I've never heard of Lumiose University," Yukio revealed.

Shauna laughed again. "Of course, you wouldn't, because your clearly not rich."

Eli glares at Shauna and Shauna winks at her. "I can't wait to battle you. I'm going to beat the pants off you."

"You're not going to beat me because the three of us have a secret weapon," Eli shouted back.

Eli and Shauna, Tierno and Yukio and Trevor and Chroma all get up in each other's faces, with there noises touching each other. Three of them were angry at one another and wanted to hurry up and get this battle started so they could prove who the strongest between the three of them was.

"Let's get this battle started!" The group shouted.

"Right away." The host replied. He was feeling a little bit uncomfortable, as the tension was filling the air.

* * *

The group walked into the center of the dining area. Pokemon battles were like a show here, and the people eating at the restaurant got to watch the battles as a type of entertainment. The host was standing in the center between the two groups, while the two groups stood on different sides from each other. Trevor was facing Yukio, Shauna was facing Eli and Tierno was facing Chroma.

Even though they just met each other, a rivalry between the group had form instantly. The battle wasn't just a battle to see who would get eat at the restaurant, but it was a battle to see if wealth mattered when it came to the strength of a trainer.

The guests were all watching the battle, the host was holding the microphone and the groups were glaring at each other in hopes of winning the battles. "This will be a one on one triple battle between. Whoever wins gets to eat at the restaurant and the loser doesn't get a chance to eat at the restaurant."

"Let the battle begin!" The host commanded. "Shauna's Team will get the first move."

Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno grabbed their respective pokeballs. The three of them made there pokeballs bigger and tossed them into the air.

"Pansear!" Shauna shouted.

"Pansage!" Trevor shouted.

"Panpour!" Tierno shouted.

The three balls open and the grass, fire and water pokemon are released onto the battlefield. The three pokemon had serious looks on their faces, and where ready to battle to the finish.

Yukio, Chroma, and Eli did the same thing that Tierno, Trevor, and Shauna did. They grabbed their own pokeballs and tossed them into the air.

"Dusky!"

"Emerald!"

"Munna!"

"I choose you!" The three of them said. The three pokemon are released onto the battlefield, but Munna was floating in the air. Trevor, Tierno, and Shauna all smile at Yukio, Eli, and Chroma. Trevor's Pansage, Shauna's Pansear and Tierno's Panpour all looked at Munna, Dusky and Emerald respectively.

Dusky was barking. Dusky's eyes started glowing red, and the rock type pokemon was getting angry. Foam started to surround Dusky's mouth. The rock type pokemon really wanted to battle a lot.

"Oh no. It's happening again." Chroma said.

"Pansage, use Double Slap on Munna!" Trevor ordered. The boy with orange hair who was wearing a green shirt did a spin and put his right arm out.

"Pansage, sage." Pansage did what she was told and ran towards the floating pokemon. Pansage jumps on Munna's back. Pansage slaps Munna multiple times.

"Emerald use Tackle on Pansear!" Eli was finished with commanding her attack. She thrust out her right arm in front of her, signaling Emerald that was okay for her to attack.

Emerald starts jumping and running. "Eevee, Eevee!" Emerald was determined to win this battle for Eli. Emerald bit the bottom of her lip, getting closer to her mission and that was to tackle her opponent which was Pansear.

"Pansear, sear?" The fire type pokemon asked.

Emerald was getting closer to where Pansear was, and Emerald tackles the fire type pokemon. The tackle attack was just too much for Pansear to handle, and Pansear falls to the ground, becoming unable to battle.

"Pansear, sear." The fire type could barely move.

"Pansear is unable to battle!" The host referred.

"Pansear, you did a terrible job." Shauna stomped her foot. She was angry that she lost the battle so fast. She couldn't believe that this was happening because she had never lost a pokemon battle before. "This is unfair!" She shouted. She grabbed Pansear's pokeball and returned the fire type pokemon back to where it belonged.

"There's no way I can lose to someone like you!" She started to pull her hair. She couldn't accept this.

"The battle isn't over yet…" Tierno replied.

"Oh yeah. Well then, you two beat them." She ordered. She put Pansear's pokeball to its original place.

"Pansage use Vine Whip!" Trevor ordered.

Pansage does a backflip and stops slapping Munna. Pansage lands back on the ground and glares fiercely at Munna. "Pansage, sage." Pansage releases two vines from the bush on her head. She throws the vines towards Munna.

"Munna, use- "before Yukio could say anything, Pansage ends up whipping Munna with her vines. The vines did a lot of damage to Munna, causing Munna to fall to the ground. Munna took in so much damage that the psychic type pokemon become unable to battle.

"Munna is unable to battle!" The ref said.

Yukio sighed. The battle was fast paced and a lot of one hit ko attacks where being launched out. He may have lost, but he was proud of Munna for doing its best. "You did a good job Munna."

Yukio rushed over towards Munna's aid and picked the psychic type pokemon up. "Munna, Munna."

Yukio returns Munna back into its ball and puts its pokeball away.

"Emerald use Tackle again on Pansage." Eli ordered.

"Pansage use Tackle on Emerald." Trevor ordered.

"Sage, sage."

"Eevee, Eevee."

Pansage and Emerald run fast. The two pokemon jump in the air and use both of their fierce force to tackle each other. The tackle was so strong that the two of them both end up flying back to the ground. They took a lot of damage from the attack, and the two pokemon eyes turn into swirls.

"Both Pansage and Eevee are unable to battle." The host said.

Trevor sighed. He was disappointed in Pansage for his performance during the battle. "You disgust me with how weak you are." Trevor returns Pansage back into her ball. "You are the weakest pokemon I ever saw, I can't believe daddy bought you for me." He puts the pokeball away.

"Good job Emerald. You did all you could." Eli said while holding Emerald in her hands.

"Eevee, Eevee!" Emerald licks Eli playfully and she puts the pokemon back into its ball.

"I guess it's a one on one now," Eli said.

"Win this battle for us Monochrome or else!" Yukio threatened.

Chroma sweatdropped but was angry that he got his name wrong one again. "My name is Chroma!" Chroma quickly turns his attention back to the battle. Tierno and Panpour where looking viciously at Chroma and Dusky.

Chroma looks down and sees that Dusky was still barking. "Alright Dusky Use Rock Throw!" He ordered.

"Rock, rock." Dusky jumps into the air, but instead of listening to what her trainer told her to do, Rockruff uses another attack instead. Dusky's fangs become surrounded by electricity and start charging towards Panpour.

"Dodge it!" He ordered.

"Pour, pour." Panpour quickly dodges Dusky's attack, by moving to the side.

"Why didn't you listen to me?" Chroma asked.

"Ruff, ruff." Dusky kept barking. The rock type pokemon, couldn't hear anything. She wanted to keep on battling, and since her trainer wasn't doing anything but reacting, Dusky decided to do whatever it wants.

"Rockruff, ruff." Dusky releases rocks form her collar and throw the rocks at Panpour.

"Panpour, dodge it."

"Pour, pour." Panpour dodges the rocks.

Dusky was getting impatient and bit her lip. Chroma was getting upset. He wanted to battle with Dusky, but Dusky was acting roguish. "Dusky use Tackle!" He ordered. He decided to give it another shot, to see if Dusky was going to listen.

But that didn't work.

Instead, the rock types pokemon charges towards Panpour with fast speed. Rockruff's fangs glow white, using his Bite attack instead of Tackle. Rockruff prepares to get ready to bite Panpour.

Chroma didn't know what to do, or how to react. Dusky wasn't listening to him, so he didn't know what the best reaction to be. Dusky was getting way to out of control for him to handle.

"Wow, Dusky isn't listening to him." Eli noticed.

"This is too sad to watch," Yukio said.

"Panpour, use Water Gun!" Tierno ordered.

"Panpour, pour." Panpour opens his mouth. He releases a stream of flowing cool water. The cool water hits Rockruff. The attack did a lot of damage to the rock type pokemon because rock type pokemon where weak to

Dusky falls to the ground. The rock type pokemon was badly injured, after getting hit by Panpour's Water Gun attack. Dusky, the Rockruff could barely move. Dusky had taken in a lot of damage, and it couldn't battle anymore. "Ruff, ruff."

Panpour and her trainer Tierno looked at Dusky and Chroma with snotty looks on their faces. Tierno places his hands on his hips while Panpour started laughing at Dusky, finding Dusky to be a weak opponent.

"Just give up already," Tierno said. "Poor people like you shouldn't be pokemon trainers. Only rich people like me should."

"Pan, pan." Panpour agreed.

"No!" Chroma shouted. He wasn't about to give up on Dusky or this battle. He had a lot of faith in the rock type pokemon, even though it wasn't listening to him. Rockruff was surprised by this.

"I won't give up." Chroma said. "Me and Chroma are partners and we are going to win this battle no matter what because I believe in Dusky!"

Dusky felt encouraged by what her trainer was saying. Dusky didn't want to give up or let anyone talk trash about its trainer. The shiny Rockruff gets up. Dusky's howls at the sunset, that was setting outside and Dusky's body starts to glow green.

Everyone looked at Dusky, surprised by what was going on. While they kept on starring, Rockruff's body begins morphing. They couldn't keep their eyes off the light that was still shining. Dusky stops morphing and had finally changed into Dusk Form Lycanroc, as the light disappears.

"Lycanroc, roc." Dusky was feeling a lot more encouraged to battle. Dusky was now finished with her rebellious phase and was ready to listen to Chroma.

Chroma was both surprised and happy that Dusky evolved. Dusky had finally been accomplished and he was proud of the pokemon. "You evolved!"

"Lycan, Lycan!"

"Evolution doesn't mean nothing," Tierno said. "Panpour, use Water Gun!"

"Pour!" Panpour spits out a stream of water once again that looks like a gun.

"Dusky dodge it and use Rock Throw."

"Lycanroc, Lycanroc." Lycanroc once again releases rocks from her collar. She throws them at Panpour. The rocks did a lot of damage, pelting Panpour and hurting it.

"Now use Tackle." Chroma commanded.

Lycanroc did what her trainer told her to do, and tackles Panpour. The tackle was so strong, that it sends Panpour flying into Tierno's face. Tierno ends up flying into Shauna and Trevor's face and the three of them start flying into the air and break the ceiling.

"Looks like were blasting off again!" The three blasted off along with Panpour.

Everyone cheered and was happy.

"Panpour is unable to battle. That means that Lycanroc is the winner, which means that victory goes to Yukio, Eli, and Chroma."

The people in the restaurant continued cheering, they were proud that Chroma and Lycanroc defeated the snobby rich teenagers. Eli and Yukio ran up to Chroma and hugged him.

Chroma was surprised by the fact that the two of them were hugging him since they weren't exactly the well best known for showing emotions. "Will you two finally respect me?"

"No," Yukio admitted. He broke the hug, thinking that he ruined the moment. "I was just trying to get the bug that was off your shoulder, Astron."

"My name is Chroma!" Chroma shouted. He turned to Eli, who also broke the hug. "Do you at least respect me."

Eli ignored him and sat down at the table. She was playing on her phone while listening to music.

Chroma sweatdropped. He didn't really care about them because he was happy that Dusky finally evolved. He ran up to Dusky and hugged the rock type pokemon. "I'm glad you evolved, Dusky."

"Lycan, Lycan."

"Let's promise that the two of us will always be together."

"Lycan, Lycan." Lycanroc agreed, which caused Chroma to smile.

"Now, let's eat dinner and start practicing because we are going to win that tournament!" He declared.

"Lycanroc, roc." Lycanroc hollered. Chroma had forgotten and forgave Lycanroc for its disobedient behavior that she showed recently because all that mattered was the present. The bond between the two of them had grown, and they were going to practice some more, to make sure that they would be the winners of the upcoming midterm exam tournament.

* * *

Authors Note: Thanks for reviewing the previous chapter, everyone who had reviewed. This was my favorite chapter of the story because Chroma finally got some time to shine.

I once again apologize for not being allowed to fit all the main characters in this chapter. I just didn't think all of them needed to fit in this one.

n00bsleyr – No, thank you for submitting characters to the story.

Deutschland1871 – Sure, I will.

TheSquip – Yeah, the alleyways in the city, is very dangerous.

Mara the Wolf – It's understandable, everyone can have their own opinions. I added you. Which game generation where you trying to battle on.

Miss Mario – Thanks so much for the support of the story. I'm glad you like it.


	18. Team Hawlucha and the Lumiose Ghost Girl

It was raining late at night outside the old abounded mansion that cold afternoon in Lumiose City. Thunder clapped loudly filling the skies with loud boom sounds. The rain mixed in with the snow that was piled up on the ground, creating brick solid ice they could be very slippery.

The cold winter winds blew the leaves around the area as Marco, Don, Tara and Maxwell Graves ran up to the steps of the old creaky fighting dojo trying to find a place to find warmth as the old building swayed back and forth.

Lumiose City was very quiet. It was almost scary. The city was usually busy just about every day since it was the biggest in the world. But for some strange reason, it was quiet today, and no one knew why.

The rain fell harder than it was before as when Davey puts his hand on the doorknob he learns that the door wasn't locked, so he unlocks it. He and his friends step inside the mansion wanting to find some warmth as the cold breeze was getting to them.

Meanwhile, a Darkrai was watching everything from behind the bushes nearby wanting to follow the young kids every footstep as it stared at them with light blue eyes. However, once all four of the teenagers enter the house, the pokemon mysteriously vanishes.

 **Hello12 Presents**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **.**

 **Pokémon Academy: Preparations**

 **Team Hawlucha and the Lumiose Ghost Girl**

Don closes the door, now that all his friends and their partners had entered the house successfully. Tara Hill who was the only girl tried to get all the water out of their hair, which they didn't want to mess up.

"Is everyone in here?" Marco checked as his Growlithe was standing right next to him. Eevee shakes off all the water on him and licks his right paw. "Eevee, vee, vee." The normal type Pokemon growled trying to dry itself off.

"Yeah, we're all here." Maxwell Graves said. He folded his arms since he was getting a little bit cold.

Don started shaking. He was holding his partner pokemon Quilfish in his hands. Yes, Quilfish was a very pointy pokemon. But Don was used to being poked by Quilfish's quills, so he was used to it. Don was getting nervous. There was something not right about today, and he felt a strange sensation why being in this abandoned fighting dojo.

Don puts his hands-on Maxwell Graves shoulders and hides behind him while shaking like crazy. His nerves were getting to him bad. "There's something just not right about this place," Don said.

Maxwell was a very confident individual. He places his hands on his shoulders while having a strong smirk on his face. "You've been watching too many scary movies."

Out of nowhere, a large thunderclap from outside, creating a huge boom. Don starts shaking even more than before and crawls up into a ball. "It has nothing to do with scary movies, this place is scary."

Maxwell laughs. "Ghosts aren't real. There's no such thing as the supernatural. These experiences can be proved by science."

Darkrai mysterious appears upstairs, but no one could see them. Darkrai's eyes begin to glow blue. He then mysteriously disappears once again.

Tara begins looking around. She was very interested in supernatural things. So, if there was supernatural or paranormal activity going on in this dojo, she wanted to make sure that she would be the first one to see it.

So, she disapproved strongly by Maxwell's comments. "You wanna bet?"

"Bet what?" Maxwell asked.

"That supernatural thing can happen. Because I know that they exist." Tara said while folding her arms together.

Maxwell was getting angry at her. He was a man of science, so he believed that everything had an explanation no matter what it was. He walked up to her face and glared into her eyes. "Science is the answer to everything."

"No, it's not!" Tara replied. She glared back into his eyes. She was getting angry at him because she found his opinions to be wrong, just like he found hers to be wrong. "Science is bogus."

The two growl at each other.

"Okay, we don't have time for this." Don and Marco both said. Don grabs Maxwell by the shirt and Marco grabbed Tara by the shirt. They drag them away from each other, trying to break them up. They then let go of them.

The group of four separates and starts looking around, trying to see if anyone lives in this old and creepy fighting dojo. Don who was still holding Quilfish in his hands couldn't find anything interesting, but he was still scared at the same time. "Maybe, we should leave."

"We can't leave," Tara said. "It's raining outside, and I just got my hair done." She explained. She started twirling her hair with her left pinkie.

"Besides, don't you want to see if there's anything spooky about this hotel room?" Marco asked. His partner pokemon Eevee was standing right beside him.

"Eevee, Eevee?" The normal type pokemon wondered.

"I don't care about that," Don responded. "I just want to go. I don't feel comfortable in here, and besides, aren't we supposed to be training for the tournament?"

Tara shrugged. All she cared about was trying to see if ghosts existed in this place or not. She didn't really care about the tournament and was starting to lose interest in it. "We can train for the tournament any time. Right now, I want to see if any ghost exists in here."

"Ghosts you say?" Marco asked. Marco reaches into his pocket and pulls out a flashlight. He clicks the flashlight on and puts the flashlight in front of his face.

"Eevee, Eevee." Eevee copies Marco and even makes a scary face, that ends up scaring Quilfish.

"Quilfish, fish." Quilfish turns around, so it wouldn't have to look at Eevee's scary face.

"Marco, what are you talking about?" Tara asked.

"Yeah, is this one another one of you're campfire stories?" Maxwell asked.

"Shh!" Marco said. "Let me live."

Marco clears his throat while getting back in the mood to tell his scary story. He shakes his head and puts the flashlight back into his face. "Now back to my story." Marco started. While Marco was starting to tell his story, the wind was blowing harder. The trees started to make a crackling noise, with the rain pouring harder and onto solid objects, sending off a hard sound.

Don started to tense up, knowing that Marco's story was going to be scary. Maxwell and Tara just shrug it off, wanting to hear the story, but not thinking that the story was going to be anything scary.

"One night a little girl walked into a hotel." Marco started in an eerie tone of voice. "She was all by herself on a rainy night, just like this one." Marco walks up to Don. He knew that out of everyone on his team, that Don would be the one to get scared of his story the most.

Don shook more and more, with Marco staring at him with a scary face. "What happened when she went into the hotel room?" Don asked curiously.

"When she walked into the hotel room, the lights went out." He said. The fighting dojo started shaking, not only was the story starting to get tenser, but the house and room were getting tenser too.

The ironic thing was, the lights in the old fight dojo go out. Just like what happened in the story that Marco was telling. Everyone looked around, but they couldn't see anything because it was dark in the room. Not only did the lights in the fighting dojo went out, but the lights from Marco's flashlight went off too.

"What happened?" Tara asked.

"I don't know…"

"You are not the one…" A mysterious feminine voice said. As soon as she said that, the lights mysteriously turned back on. Which shocked everyone, but the thing that they were most curious about was whose mysterious voice was that.

The four of them turn around along with Don still holding onto Quilfish and Marco holding onto Eevee. They see a girl who had not only purple hair but was wearing a purple dress, floating in the air. "You are not the one."

The group all screamed. They were scared. They turned around and started running. They had no idea where they were about to go, but they wanted to get away from the mysterious girl. She started following them, by floating in the air.

"Who is she?" Marco asked while he was running.

"I have no idea!" Tara said.

Maxwell didn't want to believe it because he was a man who believed in science, but after seeing that ghost girl, not even he could come up with a scientific explanation as to why the girl was mysteriously floating in the air and sounded like she had a fainted voice. "I think you're right Tara. Ghost do exist…I believe you now."

"I told you." Tara gloated.

The group continues running down the hallway until they see an open door. "Let's go in there," Maxwell said. The group enters the room and Maxwell shuts the door. Maxwell and the others stayed up against the door, while the girl continued tackling the door.

"You aren't the one…" The girl said. She continued tackling the door harder and harder, which was making it hard for the teens to continue staying up against the door.

"It's getting hard to handle," Maxwell grunted. His legs were starting to shake because they were getting tired. He couldn't last much longer.

The girl hears a sound and mysteriously dissolves into thin air. The group no longer feels the force of the girl tackling the door, which meant that it was safe to not be pressed up against the door, and they let go and sigh.

"What was that?" Don asked because he was scared.

"I have no idea," Tara responded.

"What should we do?" Marco asked. He was holding onto Eevee tightly because of how scared he was. Marco has never felt this scared in his whole entire life, so the feeling was very new to him.

Tara began thinking. She quickly remembered that ghost type pokemon are a thing. "Maybe we can try and catch the ghost?"

"Why would we catch a ghost?" Maxwell asked.

Marco realized that he knew what she was talking about. "Ghost-type pokemon like to pull pranks on people, so maybe this could be the work of a ghost type pokemon!" He explained.

"You know, that actually makes a lot of sense," Maxwell responded. "So, let's try it."

Team Hawlucha went back to the front of the area of the fighting dojo, that looked like it used to be a waiting room. Marco had his Eevee right in front of him, and in a battle pose. Meanwhile, Don held his Quilfish in his hands. He was still nervous and still shaking hard.

Marco and Don were chosen because of they were the only two who had pokemon on them at that moment. Tara and Maxwell Graves left there pokemon back at the hotel. The group had spent a couple of hours thinking up plans and battle strategies against the girl, who they believed might be a pokemon, who is causing mischief.

"Okay, when the ghost girl appears we attack," Marco told Don who was still shaking.

"Right."

Tara facepalms. "This is going to end badly, isn't it?"

"Yep, but I love a glorious disaster." Maxwell shrugged.

The group stood there and waited for a while, but suddenly, the mysterious girl ends up returning, still floating in the air. "You are not the one." She said in an eerie tone of voice, that sent chills down the group's spines.

Marco nodded his head at Don. "Now." He ordered.

"Right," Don replied.

"Eevee use Shadow Ball!"

"Quilfish use Water Gun!"

Eevee gets into her battle pose and struts out her body. "Eevee, Eevee!" Eevee opens her mouth and creates a black and purple ball right in front of her. Purple static started to surround the ball, looking like lightning. Eevee fires the ball.

Quilfish jumps out of Don's arms. "Quil, Quil." Doing what its trainer told it to do, Quilfish makes an o shape with its mouth and shoots out a squirt of water, that looks like a bullet.

The water flies over to the purple ball and circles around it, creating somewhat of a fusion attack. The ball floats over towards the girl, but phases through her body, which freaks the group out.

"IT'S NOT A POKEMON, IT'S A GHOST!" The group of four all shouted. They turn around while Marco and Don hold there pokemon, and they start running once again, away from the ghost girl.

The group starts going through multiple doors, and the ghost ended up following them. It was like one of those old cartoon chases, however, the group start running fast and faster, and outspeed the mysterious girl. They run into a dark basement and Maxwell slams the door shut.

They did so much running, that they where panting heavy. "I'm tired of running," Maxwell said.

"Well then, do you have another plan?" Tara asked.

"No."

"Okay then. We have to do something!" Tara shouted.

"We have to find a way out of this hotel," Marco said.

"But how are we going to do that, exactly?" Don asked

Marco started to think. "There has to be a way out of here." He wishes he could look around, but it was just super dark in the room. The young boy wanted to try and get him along with his friends out of this old dojo, but so far, he wasn't having any luck.

Don started walking around and feeling on things, trying to see if he could find a light switch. "I wish there was some light in here."

Tara, on the other hand, was wondering what exactly the mysterious girl was. At first, they thought she was a Pokemon, but now they know that she's not one. So, she had no idea what she could be, even though she appeared to look like a human, she didn't act like a human, which made her confused.

"I'm just trying to figure out what the girl is," Tara explained.

"Same. Even though she looks like a human, I refuse to believe that she's a human." Maxwell said.

Don finally found the light switch and turns the lights on. The lights brighten up the room, but when the kids look around all they see are dead bodies and blood, which freaked the group up.

They scream.

"There's blood here…" Tara said. She along with the others in the group start to slowly back up.

"There must be a serial killer in here…" Marco speculated. Marco started screaming. He jumps into Maxwell's arms while shaking like a leaf. "Get me out of here Maxwell, you are our team leader after all!"

"It's not my fault where in here! It's Don's fault." Maxwell blamed.

"How is it my fault? Where only in here because Tara said that there was a nice battling place near the hotel."

"Yeah, but you were the one who was giving us directions and ended up telling us to take a wrong turn," Tara replied to Don.

The group all glared at each other. The four members where all angry with one another, because of their actions that led them to come into this abandoned fighting dojo anyway. Eevee was standing there on the ground. She watched the friends fight with each other, and she didn't like it.

"Eevee, Eevee, Eevee, Eevee, Eevee!" Eevee shouted at the group. Eevee's shouting got the group to stop arguing and listen to the normal type pokemon. Eevee was telling the group that they needed to stop arguing and act like a team. "Eevee, Eevee, Eevee." Eevee then said that they are Team Hawlucha and that they needed to remember that.

The group started thinking about what Eevee said, and they realized that Marco's Eevee was right. "Eevee's right," Marco said. "We are a team, and we haven't been acting like one." He admitted.

The group started to look down and felt bad for there behavior. "We all haven't been acting like yourself, or the unified team we usually are ever since we arrived in this house," Tara said.

"I'm so sorry Tara, I should've respected your opinions earlier." Maxwell apologized.

"No, I'm sorry. I should've respected yours." Tara apologized back at him.

"We've all done things that we've regret since arriving in this house," Don said. "Why don't we all just try to move on and work together as the great team that I know that we are." Don snapped his fingers, while still holding onto Quilfish.

"Fish, fish, fish," Quilfish said, agreeing with everything.

"Group hug?" Marco asked.

"Group hug!" Tara, Don and Maxwell Graves all said.

The group gets closer together and hug each other. Marco however, quickly breaks the hug. He wanted to do something about the mysterious girl. "Gang looks like we have a mystery to solve," Marco said.

"I swear that sounds familiar." Tara thought.

The group thought up of a plan and once again went into the waiting area of the building. This time, they felt like their plan was going to be successful. The group was lined up with Quilfish still in Dom's arms and Eevee standing in front of Marco on all four paws.

While they were standing there, the mysterious ghost girl ends up appearing out of nowhere. She was floating in the air, but this time her eyes were red. She seemed to be a lot more serious now, than before. "You are not the one!" She shouted.

"Now, Don!" Tara ordered.

Marco reaches into his pocket and pulls out a tiny device with a red button. Marco presses the red button and a net fall from the ceiling, but it doesn't fall on the ground girl. Instead, it just phases through her and falls on the ground, which surprised the group.

"The net didn't work." Don drops the device.

The ghost girl ends up making an eerie sound while coming up closer towards the girl. The group were scared out of there minds and slowly backs up. They started to shake. The mysterious girl's right-hand ends up turning into a knife and she swings the knife towards the heads of the four kids and cuts there heads off. The four heads end up falling to the ground, with blood gushing out of their headless bodies.

Quilfish jumps out of Don's arms and starts rolling on the ground with Eevee who starts running away. The ghost girl turns around and fallows the pokemon.

"Quilfish, Quil!"

"Eevee, Eevee!"

The ghost girl ends up opening her mouth and swallows Eevee and Quilfish. She starts chewing on there bones. Once she is finished she spirts the bones out. The girl starts laughing and transforms into Darkrai.

Darkrai starts laughing and transforms into Phantump. "Phan, phan, phan." Phantump floats through the air.

Tara opens her eyes along with the other members of Team Hawlucha, who had all been asleep. The group jolts up, breathing heavy and sweating. They all had a nightmare, including Eevee and Quilfish who was on the side of their trainers.

It was late outside, and the moon was shining brightly above their hotel room.

"Did you guys have the same dream as I did?" Tara asked.

"That depends?" Marco asked. "What was your dream about?"

"All four of us went into a fighting dojo Luminous City, and this ghost girl was chasing us around. She then killed all of us." Tara explained.

"Wait…" Don started. "Are you saying that we all had the same dream? Because I had that dream…"

"I had that dream too…" Maxwell said.

"So, we all had the same dream?" Marco asked.

The four kids looked at each other. They started to feel a tad bit creeped out, over the fact that the four of them had the same dream. They had never heard of something like that happening before, so of course, it was going to freak out about a ten-year old's.

"But the thing is…" Tara said. "I do remember us going to the fighting dojo here in Lumiose City, earlier today…" She remembered.

Marco was confused. But at the same time, he also remembered going to the fighting dojo too. He began to question reality and started wondering if they were currently in an illusion. "So, did we die earlier today?" He asked.

The group of four along with Quilfish and Eevee all looked at each other. They didn't have an answer to the question that Marco had posted.

A wild Phantump, and the same Phantom who had posed as the mysterious girl was watching them from there window. Phantump starts to laugh while floating up in the air. Phantump starts to glow purple and transforms into Mewtwo.

Riku Arozoo and Eevee where walking down the street. She was anew student at the Pokemon Academy Honors Camp and had been told to go to Lumiose City. Today was her first day.

"Can't wait to go to the honors camp, Eevee." Riku said. "But to bad there where only just arriving when they're going to be competing in the Midterm Exam Tournament." He said.

"Eevee, Eevee." Eevee was happy too.

The two of them hear something and look up into the sky, where they see Mewtwo floating in the air. They both smile, because they had never seen the purple pokemon before.

"Who's that Pokemon?" She asked.

"Eevee, Eevee!"

She was walking alongside her good friends Locke and Lucas. Locke and Lucas where also new students at the Honors Camp, who where on there way to the hotel.

"Woah, that pokemon looks cool." Lucas said. Lucas was holding onto the straps of his backpack while his Magnemite was floating right next to him.

"Yeah, I wonder what it is." Locke said.

Mewtwo was the identity of the Phantump and was just playing a trick the whole entire time on Team Hawlucha by messing with their dreams using one of its attacks. It was the same Mewtwo from the Unknown Dungeon who killed the students before. The same one who talked about building an Ultimate Weapon to destroy all humans.

"You can't always believe everything that you see." Mewtwo starts to laugh evilly. "We'll meet again someday…" Mewtwo disappears into the night.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** This chapter was a weird chapter to write. I just kept trying to do more and more scary things for the chapter. It was quite fun. This was also the first chapter to have one whole team be the entire focus of a chapter. Which was something that hasn't been seen before in the story.

Would you guys like to see more chapters dedicated to just the teams themselves? It's kind of why I wanted the characters to be put in teams, because I wanted something like this. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.

Next time on Pokemon Academy: Preparations – _**Shy of the Beholder!**_ Let me know that you guys think will happen in that chapter.

 **n00bsleyr –** _Thanks for telling me the moveset._

 _ **flightbird2003 –**_ _Riku is in._

 _ **Mara the Wolf –**_ _Okay. I usually battle on Ultra Sun._


	19. Shy of the Beholder!

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

With another day off from doing activities, to give the students more time to practice for the Midterm Exam Tournament, Wind and Tillith decided to spend the day doing some shopping at _**Boutique Couture,**_ a famous shopping store in Lumiose City. The girls wanted to get some shopping done so they could look stylish for the tournament. They also dragged Tyler and his Mawile along with them, because Tyler's Mawile who was a girl wanted to do some shopping too.

Tyler was sitting on a chair sleep because he found the shopping to be boring. Before he went to sleep he was reading a magazine, which was on his face. The magazine had a picture of Lysander on it, and the magazine was about "How to Make Money", which Tyler found to be quite interesting.

Mawile, Yanma, Tillith, and Wind wherein the dressing rooms. But Fomantis was hiding behind a curtain and shaking nervously. Fomantis was an extremely shy pokemon, who could only trust her trainer Wind.

"Ta-da!" Wind and Tillith said. The two girls walked out of separate dressing rooms. Tillith was wearing a long white dress and white heels, while Wind was wearing an all-black dress, black gloves, and black flats.

"Mawile, Mawile." Mawile was wearing a pink bow tie and mini black tuxedo.

"How do we look Tyler?" Tillith asked. But she quickly sees that Tyler was sound asleep. Tilling gets angry and punches the boy in his face, which causes a lot of pain.

"Ouchie!" He falls to the ground, being in so much pain.

"Don't you think that was a little bit overboard?" Wind asked.

"Maybe a tiny bit." Tilling regretted hitting him so hard.

Tyler quickly gets back up. After getting hit and being in so much pain, he slowly gets up and looks at the girls. He was very angry with them for waking him up. "Why did you wake me up?" He asked.

"BECAUSE! You are supposed to tell us how we look in our stunning outfits." Tillith shouted at him. She had her hands up against her hips, and so did the other girls.

"Yeah, that is why we dragged you here." Wind scolded.

"Mawile, while." The steel type pokemon who was one of Tyler's two Pokemon. The other Pokemon who he had on his team was Misdreavus. Mawile turns around and uses her jaw-like appendage on the back of her head and bites Tyler with it.

"Why are you biting me Mawile?" Tyler asked while being in pain.

"Mawile, Mawile." Mawile was angry at the boy too, like the other girls. She wanted Tyler to tell her that she was pretty in one of the stunning outfits they had there. "Mawile."

"Please let go Mawile." The teeth from the jaws were really hurting Tyler.

Mawile shrugs. She slowly let's go of Tyler, and he falls on the ground with his eyes turning into swirls. "I didn't deserve that."

While Tillith was standing there, she realized that her partner pokemon Fomantis wasn't with her. It started to bother her, that her partner pokemon hadn't come out of the dressing room yet. "Fomantis, are you still in there?" She asked. She walked over towards the dressing room and started to knock on the door.

Fomantis was shaking like crazy. She was too scared and nervous, not only wondering how people were going to react to the dress she was wearing. But also, because, she didn't feel comfortable being around any else but her trainer. "Fomantis, foam."

Fomantis slowly tried to walk to the door, but she couldn't. She went back into the corner and rolled into a tiny little ball. "Fomantis, Fomantis." She said while she was still shaking.

Tillith sighed. "Not again…" Her and Fomantis had been through something like this multiple time, and the fact that it was happening again only started to cause her to worry.

"What's wrong Tillith?" Wind asked. Her Yanma was planted on her head, not moving one muscle.

"Yanma, Yanma?" The bug type pokemon asked. Yanma too was wondering what was going on with Tillith.

Tillith sighed again. "You see Fomantis is a very shy pokemon."

Everyone who was in the room was surprised by this. They hadn't noticed this before because Fomantis was usually always in Tillith's hands or around her. "Fomantis is shy?" Tyler asked while walking over towards her. "I've never noticed it before."

"Yeah, its hard to notice, because Fomantis is usually always around me." She said. She goes over and sits down on a bench nearby. The young girl was starting to feel stressed out about. "It's like, I'm not allowed to have any free time." She explained.

"What do you mean?" Wind asked. "Can't you just put Fomantis in a pokeball?" She was slightly confused by what Tillith was trying to say.

"I have." She confessed. "But Fomantis is just so overbearing and doesn't like to be put in a ball. It's exhausting trying to take care of a Pokemon that is just so shy and can't do anything. We can barely even finish a battle."

"So, what are you going to do about the tournament?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, you can't just skip out on it. It's Midterms." Wind said. She was worried about Tillith, both her and Tyler, because Tillith was her friend.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," Tillith responded. She looked down at her shoes, starting to feel sad.

Meanwhile, Fomantis was still curled up in a ball in the dressing room. She was still feeling nervous about going outside. But after hearing everything that Tillith said about her, it was making her cry. She uncurls from the ball, runs out of the dressing room passed her trainer and runs away. "Fomantis, Fomantis."

Fomantis felt unworthy of being Tillith's partner pokemon. She decided that if she continued to be her partner, she was just going to bring Tillith down. Fomantis didn't know where she was going to go. But all she knew, was that she couldn't handle being Tillith's pokemon anymore.

Tillith and her friends watched as Fomantis ran past them. Tillith quickly got up and regretted what she said about her. She forgot that Fomantis was still in the room and realized that Fomantis might've heard everything she said about her. "Fomantis!" She cried out. Tillith starts to run after her grass type pokemon, and so does everyone else.

Fomantis runs out of the boutique and so does her trainer and her friends. Fomantis started running down the streets of Lumiose City, and her trainer along with her friends start following her. Fomantis was still crying, and feeling bad about herself, while Tillith started to regret everything that she said.

"Fomantis, please come back, I'm sorry."

"Fomantis, Fomantis!" Fomantis didn't believe a word that Tillith was saying.

Tillith's eyes started to water up. She felt bad about everything she was saying. She was just talking out of the heart of the moment and truly didn't mean anything that she was saying. "I truly am Fomantis. I didn't mean it, I love you!"

Hearing that her trainer loved her, really made the girl happy. She turns around to look at Tillith. Fomantis wipes away her tears and runs to her trainer. Tillith was happy that Fomantis was running back to her, and she holds out her arms, while Fomantis jumps in her arms.

Both Tillith and Fomantis start crying, they both missed each other. "I'm so sorry for everything I said to you."

"Fomantis, Fomantis." The grass type pokemon apologized for everything.

"Don't worry about it," Tillith said. "I'm going to help you overcome your shyness with the help of Tyler and Wind."]

"What?" Tyler asked. "I didn't sign up for this."

Wind punches Tyler in the arm, which hurt. "Ouch!" Tyler said. She started to nudge her head a little bit. Basically, trying to tell Tyler that they needed to help Wind out with this situation.

Tyler just rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll help."

"Thank you two, so much," Tillith said. "You two are great friends."

"Whatever." Tyler rolled his eyes again.

"So, do you know what you want to do to help Fomantis try to get over its shyness?" Wind asked.

"Yanma, Yanma?" Yanma wanted to know.

"Mawile, while." Mawile wanted to know too. Fomantis looks at both Yanma and Mawile and started to shake, getting nervous. She began thinking that they might try to hurt her, so she ran behind Tillith's leg shaking.

"Huh?" Tillith asked. She noticed that Fomantis was getting shy around Yanma and Mawile and realized that there was something that she could try, to make Fomantis get better. "I have an idea!"

Wind and Tyler look at each other, trying to speculate by looks as to what the young girl from the Alola Region's idea would be.

The group walked back to the hotel that they were staying at, for there field trip in Lumiose City. In the back of the hotel was a battleground, that could be used for pokemon battles. Tillith thought up of an idea, that could help her pokemon overcome their shyness, and she let her friend's Wind and Tyler know about it.

Basically, after seeing Fomantis get scared by Mawile and Yanma, Tillith thought that it would be a good idea for Fomantis to try and befriend her friends Pokemon. That's pretty much the plan she thought up of.

Tyler's Mawile and Wind's Yanma where standing on the ground in front of there trainers, while Fomantis was standing in front of Tillith shaking like a leave. Fomantis was scared and didn't really want to try and befriend these pokemon. But she was doing it because of the love for her trainer, and she wanted to try and get better.

Tillith gets down on her knees and levels with her Fomantis. She had a lot of confidence that she could try and do it. "Come on Fomantis, I believe in you."

"Fomantis." Hearing the kind words of her trainer, encouraged Fomantis just a little bit. Fomantis starts walking, but very slowly. She thought that Mawile would be a good first test subject.

"Mawile, while." Mawile held out her hand, waiting for Fomantis to come. Mawile wanted to try and become friends with Fomantis, but only if Fomantis was willing to participate. "Wile, wile."

Fomantis continues to walk. She started shaking more and more, it was getting worse. Fomantis swallows her spit. Everyone was staring at Fomantis, which made her nerves get worse.

"Come on Fomantis." Tillith encouraged.

Fomantis shakes her head. She wanted to do this for Tillith. She finally gets enough courage and takes her hand out and shakes the steel types pokemon hand. "Fomantis, Fomantis." Fomantis looks at Mawile. She realized that shaking this pokemons hand wasn't too bad. She quite enjoyed it.

"She did it!" Tyler, Wind, and Tillith all shouted.

The shouting freaked Fomantis out however and ruined the moment. She turns around and starts running towards the back of her trainer's leg, shivering. "Fomantis, Fomantis, Fomantis." Fomantis starts crying.

The three humans all sigh. They were happy with the fact that the grass type pokemon did do well the first time, but they were disappointed that she went back to her old ways quick. "She did so well," Tyler said.

"I know right. But our shouting ruined it." Wind replied.

Tillith stood there. She was disappointed at first, but then she realized that Fomantis did a good job, until they started shouting. "That's not the problem." She explained.

"Huh?" Tyler asked, surprised.

"You see Fomantis only freaked out because we shouted. Before then, Fomantis was extremely comfortable shaking Mawile's hand." Tillith explained.

Tyler and Wind turn around and look at each other. "That means, that Fomantis is capable of interacting with other pokemon."

"Precisely!" Tillith pointed out.

She gets down on her knees and looks down at Fomantis who was still shaking nervously. Fomantis was really scared and wasn't used to interacting with so many people and pokemon. But she wanted to do it, for her trainer. "Fomantis, Fomantis?" Fomantis asked, wondering how she did shaking Mawile's hand.

"You did a good job," Tillith explained. "I'm actually really proud of you Fomantis."

Fomantis smiled. She stopped shaking and was a lot happier. She was glad that she was able to finally shake another pokemons hand or even try to communicate to one. "Fomantis, Fomantis, Fomantis, Fomantis." The happy grass type pokemon jumps in her trainer's arms. She was excited for to be making some sort of progress.

Tillith was happy for her pokemon. Both her and Fomantis started laughing, but that quickly faded because Fomantis wanted to try "Any progress is good progress."

"Fomantis." The grass type pokemon understood.

"But we must get back to work, so let's try it again." Tillith aid.

"Fomantis, Fomantis." Tillith puts Fomantis down and she swallows her spit.

"Next up is Yanma, okay Fomantis?" She asked, wondering if the pokemon was okay with it.

"Fomantis, Fomantis." Fomantis nods her head, letting her trainer know that she was okay with it. Fomantis starts walking. She was shaking this time, but it wasn't as bad as it was last time.

Fomantis looks at Yanma who had an emotionless expression on its face. Fomantis swallows her spit again while walking towards the bug type pokemon really, really, slowly. It was moving at the pace of a Slugma.

"Almost there, come on…" Wind said.

"Yanma, Yanma!" Yanma encouraged Fomantis to come on.

Fomantis was getting close and close. "Foam, Foam."

But as soon as that was about to happen, a while flash appears comes out of Tyler's pocket and his second pokemon, Misdreavus appears from outside of its pokeball. She let herself out. "Dreavus, Dreavus."

"Misdreavus, what are you doing out of you're pokeball?" Tyler asked. He was surprised that the ghost type pokemon come out of its pokeball super-fast and without his permission.

"Dreavus!" The ghost type pokemon, sticks her tongue out, at her trainer and floats over towards Fomantis. Fomantis stands still, not moving a muscle like it had been paralyzed.

"Fomantis, Fomantis." Fomantis started sweating. She had no idea what the ghost type pokemon was going to do next and was scared out of her mind. She didn't want to move a muscle because she was super afraid.

"Fomantis, Fomantis?" Fomantis asked, wondering if the ghost type pokemon was going to hurt her.

"Dreavus, Dreavus." Misdreavus just ignored the girl She started to laugh and floats over towards the grass type pokemon. Misdreavus sticks out her tongue and licks the grass type pokemon. After the lick happened, yellow static surrounds Fomantis, and this time she really was paralyzed.

Fomantis was disguised. She felt uncomfortable being licked by Misdreavus and wanted to move but she couldn't. "Fomantis, Fomantis!" The grass type pokemon said.

"Fomantis!" Tillith said. She was worried about the grass type pokemon. She ran up to Fomantis and grabbed her. "Are you okay?"

"Fomantis, Fomantis." The grass type replied. She was okay. The paralyzation as starting to wear off.

"Misdreavus, don't come out again unless I tell you too!" Tyler returns the ghost type pokemon back into its ball. "I'm so sorry, for Misdreavus' behavior." He puts the pokeball back into his pocket.

"Don't worry about it," Tillith said. "The good news is, is that Fomantis did try and make some sort of progress."

"Fomantis, Fomantis." Fomantis was happy to hear that.

"What are you going to do about the tournament?" Wind asked.

Tillith sighed. "I have no idea…"

"Well, why don't we have a battle to test that out," Tyler suggested. "Battling would be a great way to test out Fomantis' skill in front of a crowd."

"That's not a bad idea." Wind replied. "There are not too many people here right now, so testing out Tillith skills in front of a crowd this small, wouldn't be so bad."

Tillith started thinking. She wondered if what they were saying was true. "That's not a bad idea…" She said. She looks at Fomantis and wanted to see if it wanted to battle first. She wanted her permission because of her shy personality. "Would you like to battle?"

Fomantis thought about it. She didn't know if it was going to be a good idea or not. "Fomantis, Fomantis."

"I understand if you don't want to battle." She shrugged but smiled at the same time. All she cared about was that Fomantis was happy. "All that matter is that you're okay with it."

Fomantis smiled more. "Fomantis, Fomantis, Fomantis." Fomantis agreed to battle the boy and his pokemon.

"I guess that's a yes." Tillith interrupted.

Fomantis stood in front of her trainer Tillith and Mawile stood in front of her trainer Tyler. The two-ten-year old's where about to have a one on one battle to the finish. With the tournament coming up real soon, both kids could use all the training they could get before the tournament. Tillith, on the other hand, wanted to boost up Fomantis' confidence before the tournament starts, while Tyler just wanted to have a battle.

Both trainers had something to gain or lose during this battle. And that is why, even though it was just a training battle, it still meant a lot to both ten-year old's.

Fomantis was shaking. Looking at Mawile, made her nervous. Even though she agreed to battle, she still didn't know if it was a good idea or not.

Tillith could tell that Fomantis was still nervous. "You don't have to battle if you don't want to Fomantis."

Fomantis thought about it for a quick second. "Fomantis, foam." Fomantis after thinking about it turns around and looks at her trainer. "Fomantis," Fomantis told Tillith that she wanted to battle. "Fomantis, Foam!"

"That's the spirit." Tillith was happy to hear that. "Now, let's do this."

"Fomantis, Fomantis." Fomantis got into her serious battle mode.

A white light comes out of Tyler's pocket and Tyler's Misdreavus is released, floating in the air. "Misdreavus, mis." Misdreavus turns around and licks Tyler's face. Misdreavus wanted to battle. The ghost type pokemon had never been in a battle before.

Tyler felt disgusted being licked by his pokemon. "Gross." He wipes away the spit.

"Misdreavus, dreavus." Misdreavus tries to explain to Tyler that she wanted to battle. Tyler looked at Misdreavus and figures out that she was trying to tell him that she wanted to battle.

"Do you want to battle?" He asked.

"Dreavus, dreavus."

Tyler smiled. He thought about it for a quick second. He then realized that this would be the perfect time for Misdreavus to have her very first battle. "Not a bad idea," Tyler said. He grabs Mawile's pokeball. "Mawile return. You can battle next time." The steel type pokemon is returned to her ball. Tyler puts the ball away.

"Misdreavus, I choose you!" He throws his hand out, and the ghost type pokemon floats in front of Tyler.

"Dreavus, dreavus."

Tillith was confused. She wondered why Tyler wasn't using Mawile. "How come you switched pokemon?"

"You see, Misdreavus has never battled before. I thought that by having Fomantis going up against an inexperienced pokemon, would be a better fit." The young boy explained.

"That actually makes a lot of sense." She shrugged.

Rainbow sparkles start to surround Tyler. "Now let's get this thing started." He said. The sparkles do a spin and fly over towards the young girl. Tyler was serious about this battle, even if it was just a training battle. He wanted to win this battle more than anything else.

"Right." She replied Rainbow sparkles start to surround her. She was hoping that the battle will help Fomantis out, by calming down her shyness, so they can enter the battle tournament together. The sparkles that were surrounding Tyler jumps up.

The two rainbow sparkles collide into one another and create a glowing VS. screen. The top half of the versus screen was blue and had a picture of Tyler on it and next to him was a picture of Misdreavus. They were centered on the right side. In the middle of the screen was a light blue colored VS. The bottom of the VS. screen was green and had a picture of Tillith and Fomantis. They were centered on the left side. The VS. screen ends up disappearing.

 _The battle was ready to begin._

Tyler thrusts his right arm out. Throwing your arm out during a battle was a popular way to signal a pokemon to let them know that they should use an attack. "Misdreavus use Double Table." He ordered.

"Misdreavus." Misdreavus creates multiple clones of herself. The clones end up surrounding the grass type pokemon.

Fomantis started to tense up. Looking at all the clones surround her, made her nervous. She started to shake once again. "Fomantis, Fomantis."

"Fomantis, try and use Leaf Blade!" Tillith ordered. But she watched Fomantis. Fomantis was still shaking. She was just too nervous and scared to try and do anything. The grass type pokemon starts to crawl up into a ball while shaking back and forth.

"Fomantis, no!" Tillith shouted.

Fomantis couldn't handle it anymore. She couldn't do it. She turned around while crying. Battling was just something that she couldn't do right now. She was just too scared. The crying pokemon jumps into the arms of her trainer. Fomantis looked up at Tillith. "Fomantis." She apologized. She knew how getting over her shyness, meant to Tillith – but she wasn't ready yet.

Tillith sighed. She didn't know what to do. She tried everything she could. Tillith stood there looking into Fomantis' eyes. She could tell the pokemon was just too shy. She started to think of other plans to help the pokemon, but she couldn't think of anything. "I'm sorry too." Tillith cried.

"What are you going to do about the tournament?" Wind asked.

"The truth is…" Tillith said. "I don't know…"

* * *

 _ **Authors Note:** _Chapter finished. This chapter is pretty much a prologue to the upcoming tournament arc. Speaking of which, what kind of tournament arc would you all like to see? Because I've been thinking, I was originally going to have the tournament arc be one large series of battles, but I want to do something different. What would you all like to see from the tournament arc, battles or a non-battle tournament that has a series of challenges? Let me know.

Next time: _**The Midterm Exams Begin!**_

TheSquip – Yes, Mewtwo can shapeshift.


	20. The Midterm Exam Begins at Midnight!

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

After a lot of intense training from all the campers/students, today was finally the day for the Midterm Exam Tournament to begin. The Midterm Exam Tournament was a tournament held for Pokemon Academy Students. Even though it's a midterm, it's unlike most standard midterms. The Midterm Exam Tournament was a tournament held to test and show off student's skills, using the knowledge of everything that they've learned over the course of a quarter.

Team Chespin walked up to the stadium where the tournament was going to be held. The campers had their pokemon in there pokeballs because they wanted them to get some rest before the big event, which was going to happen at midnight. The campers had been doing a lot of intense training and studying, for this big moment. But one thing was clear, everyone was eager to win.

The arena was packed. Many people were outside walking around the area. It was evening outside, and flocks of Fletching flew above the large arena. The area was noisy too. Team Chespin walked up to the entrance of the stadium. Team Chespin did a lot of walking to make it to the Lumiose City Sports Arena.

"We finally made it!" Jeremiah said with a lot of excitement in his voice. He looked at the stadium, starry-eyed, with his team following up on him.

Jeremiah had a lot of confidence. He believed that out of all his teammates, he was going to be the one, who was going to win the tournament. Jeremiah turned around and looked at his team, with his fist balled up.

"I can't wait to get started, this is going to be so awesome," JD said. They were excited too. JD had a lot of things that they've been working off, that they wanted to show off.

Logan walks over to Joe. He could see Joe shaking like a leaf and wanted to mess with the boy. "You know that they say that over 2.8 Million people will not only be in the audience, but 4.6 billion people will be watching the tournament live." Logan teased.

Joe started to tense up. He was getting a little nervous. Joe was a shy person, so performing in front of a large crowd like this was getting to him. "2.8 billion?" His shaking started to get worse.

"Yep and all of them are going to see me be the next winner of this tournament!" Jeremiah shouted. He threw his fist out into the air.

"I think you got your facts all wrong," Babs said. She walked up to Jeremiah, and the rest of Team Fennekin started to follow up behind her. Team Chespin turned around, and looked at Team Fennekin, while Babs winked her right eye and waved her pointer finger around. Babs had as much confidence in herself over this tournament, just like Jeremiah did. "I'm going to be the winner of this tournament."

Jeremiah didn't like hearing that. He folds his arms together like paper and glares at Babs. "We'll see about that…" The tension was high between of them. They stared at each other with a lot of intensity. Mini bolts of electricity came from their eyes and shooting at each other.

Eli shrugs her shoulders. "You two act like little kids." Eli shrugged.

"Tell me about It. Chroma disapproves." Chroma shrugged his shoulders.

Zemrick chuckled. "I think it's kind of cute."

"Yo, yo, bro," Riley said. He waved at his friend Zemrick. Zemrick turned around. He was happy to see his friend, Riley. Even though they see each other a lot, the two boys missed each other. The friendship between the two of them was quite strong and very unbreakable. Behind Riley was the rest of Team Froakie.

Zemrick smiled, walking up to his friend. "What's up to Riley?" Zemrick and Riley high five each other.

"Nothing much. I'm just excited for this tournament to begin because I'm going to be the winner." He winked.

"That's not going to happen." Zemrick chuckled.

"Who's that?" Riley asked. He was sort of surprised that he would say something like that.

"Because I'm going to be the winner of this tournament," Zemrick replied.

"Well, we will see about that," Riley replied. A rivalry was starting to start between the two of them.

"This isn't going to end well," Akale commented. He was sweatdropping.

"Tell me about it." Eden laughed.

"Bring it on. I love all these rivalries going on!" Issac shouted.

Tillith sighed. All she could think about was Fomantis. The tournament was going to be happening at midnight, and Fomantis was still a very shy Pokemon. She thought that Fomantis would get over her shyness, but boy was she wrong.

Wind noticed that Tillith was down and walked over towards her. She placed her right hands on her shoulder, to comfort her. "Everything okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine." She lied. She started to sweat like a nervous wreck, which meant that it was obvious that she was lying.

Wind could tell that she was lying. She could tell by her face and the way she was acting. "No, you're not. We've been friends for a while, and I can tell when something wrong is going on with you."

"Fine okay," Tllith confessed. "I'm worried about Fomantis."

"I figured." Wind replied. "How do you think she's going to handle the tournament?"

"I don't know, and I'm afraid that something bad is going to happen Wind. This tournament is a big part of my grade, and like an honor student, I can't fail." Tillith grabs Wind by her shirt and starts shaking her.

"Calm down." Wind sweatdropped. "Everything is going to be alright, just be one with your pokemon."

"Right." Tillith lets go of Wind. She thought about what she was saying and decided to just follow her advice. "I'm worried about nothing!" She shrugged.

Team Litleo where a little late coming to the part because their team leader Alexander was sound asleep. Megan was dragging Alexander by his shirt. He almost didn't make it to the tournament, because his team was going to leave him. But since they were nice, they didn't. "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO SLEEP?" Megan shouted. She was mad at Alexander for always sleeping.

Alexander just snored as always. Meanwhile, Rita and Kell where sweatdropping. They were a little bit embarrassed by the fact that their team leader was a lazy mess.

Hearing Megan's loud voice, the rest of the campers turn around and smile at them. They were happy to see more of their fellow teammates. "Hey, it's team Litleo!" Tyler pointed.

"Sorry, where late," Megan said. Megan drops Alexander to the ground, but he was still sleeping. "This one here was still sleeping."

"That sounds like Alexander alright…" JD shrugged. Everyone else just sweatdropped.

"You guys aren't late," Thomas said. "In fact, where all kind of early. The tournament doesn't start until midnight."

Kell got angry. He and the rest of his teammates were all told by Rita, that the tournament started earlier than midnight. He got angry because he could've used the extra time to practice some more. "Rita, I thought you said that the tournament starts at noon," Kell said.

"Oh, I think I read that wrong, sorry about that." She replied.

"Never ask Rita for directions." Kell shrugged.

Myska and her other two teammates, Nathan and Yukio were walking down the street. Myska sees her idol, Jeremiah. "Jeremiah!" She shouted.

Jeremiah recognizes her voice. He swallows his spit, as his worst nightmare was about to come true. Jeremiah slowly turns around and sees Myska, one of his rivals, who was a very big fangirl. "Oh…no!" He slowly started to step back. He swallows his spit. "It's her!"

Joe the socially awkward boy, looks at Myska, who he had a huge crush on and starts to blush. He started to get even more nervous, with her being around him.

Myska runs over towards him in a hurry. She was so excited to see him. Myska finally catches up to Jeremiah and grabs him by the hand. "I'm so glad for this tournament to begin, aren't you?" She asked. She had a huge smile on her face.

"Why, yes, I am," Jeremiah admitted.

Myska lets go of his hands. "I even have a new secret weapon, that I'm sure is going to crush the competition." She winked.

"Well, I can't wait to see it!" Jeremiah nodded.

The two of them high five each other. Jeremiah's feelings for Myska was very weird. He found her to be annoying, but at the same time, he considered her to be one of his rivals.

Nathan walks up to Jeremiah. Nathan gets up in Jeremiah's face and growls at him. Nathan and Jeremiah were childhood friends until an accident happened between the two of them. The two boys didn't really like to talk about it much. "Don't forget, that you have to battle me too, I'm like the best of the best at this tournament."

"You never change…" Jeremiah shrugged.

"What was that?" The angry Nathan asked. He felt insulted that the boy would say something like that.

Some of the other campers were confused by this sudden rivalry between the boys. It kind of felt like to them, that it came out of nowhere. "You two knew each other before the tournament."

"Yes, we did, and I don't want to talk about it!" Nathan and Jeremiah both turn around. The two boys had their eyes closed and folded their arms.

"I guess I'm learning new things about everyone here," Yukio said. He started to scratch the back of his head.

A huge blimp flies over the stadium, which surprised everyone. The group and everyone who was in the area all turned around and look at the huge blimp in the sky. The people all got curious about what the blimp was doing or who was in the blimp, as the blimp stopped floating.

"Is that a bird?" Tillith asked.

"Is that a plane?" Akale asked while trying to look up at the sky.

Four kids jump from out of the blimp. It was Team Hawlucha: Whose members where Tara, Don, Maxwell Graves, and Mario. The four of them were wearing parachutes while wearing white shirts that had Hawlucha on them.

Myska smiled. She recognized who the four people where. "It's Team Hawlucha!" Myska said with excitement.

Team Hawlucha lands on the ground. Maxwell Graves, Tara, Don, and Mario all had confident looks on their faces. The group of four were determined to make their presences known, and doing that flashy entrance was their way of showing it.

Tara did a backflip while still in the air. She enjoyed being up so high and was excited for the tournament to begin, just like the rest of her fellow students.

Team Hawlucha ends up landing on the ground. The group of four do cool poses, preparing to do something big. "Prepare for trouble because Team Hawlucha is here." Tara sang.

Maxwell leaned sideways on Tara's shoulder. "And make it double because we're in the clear."

Don was about to say his line, but before he could, he falls to the ground. Messing the whole thing up. The pain from falling on the ground hurt a lot to the boy, and his friends started worrying. "Ouch."

Tara stomps her foot on the ground and becomes angry at Don. Tara turns to Don, with her fists balled up and face turning red. "How dare you mess up our perfect performance?" She shouted.

"I'm sorry Tara." Don slowly starts to get back up. The pain was going down and he started to scratch the back of his head. "I'll try better next time."

Marco shrugged his shoulders. He didn't really care too much. All he cared about was doing something spontaneous. "It wasn't that great, you were trying too hard." He insulted.

Tara turns around and glares at Marco. "What was that?" She asked while shouting.

"Nothing." He replied, being quite scared of the girl.

Locke, Riku, and Lucas walked up to the rest of the group. They were the final team from the camp to arrive, and the newest students at the camp. But they were happy to be there. Especially since two of them (Locke and Lucas) were both related to other campers there.

"Hello everyone," Riku said. Riku had a smile on her face. "Is everyone excited about the tournament?" Riku asked.

"That's a dumb question." Locke shrugged.

Chroma grinned at his sister. He didn't like it when his sister was rude to people. Their parents had taught them better than that. He walked up to her and looked at the girl, who was his little sister. "What have I told you about being rude?"

"Whatever." Locke rolls her eyes.

"Hey, that's my line!" The jealous Yukio shouted.

"No, it's mine!" Logan shouted back at Yukio. The two boys get into an intense stare showdown.

"Everyone sure is being dramatic today," Lucas said. Lucas turns around and sees his brother Joe standing in front of him. Joe was worried about his little brother and the upcoming tournament. Joe was carrying towels and water bottles. Lucas was feeling a little bit creeped out. "Hi, big brother…"

"I've packed everything for you…" Joe started. He began to put towels and water bottles in his brother's hands. "Water bottles and towels." He stopped until his brother's hands were filled.

Lucas' hands were so filled that he began wobbling around. There were just too many towels and water bottles for him to handle. Lucas ends up falling. The towers and water bottles start to scatter everywhere.

"Are you okay?" Joe asked.

"I'm fine brother…" Lucas was getting annoyed by his brother's constant overbearing behavior, but he didn't want to say anything about it. "Just leave me alone."

Jeremiah turned around. He was glad to see all his classmates standing right next to him. He realized that this tournament was a big deal to everyone there. Jeremiah balled up his fist and began preparing a speech that he wanted to say in his head. "Listen up everyone." He said. They did what he said and started paying attention to him.

"Today is the start of the midterms. We have worked hard, trained and did our best during our school work, let's make sure to give it all our!" He lectured. Everyone cheered, agreeing with what he was saying. The excitement in the air filled the roof.

The crowd cheered loudly. The stadium was packed with tons of people coming out to watch the tournament. Cassius walks into the center of the stadium which was a battlefield with his Gourgeist floating right next to him. He had a microphone in his hand. He was the announcer of the tournament and was called upon by his good friend Ben.

The crowd cheered even louder as they saw Cassius who people in Kalos where a big fan of since he was a celebrity. "Welcome everyone to the Pokemon Academy Midterm Exam Tournament," Cassius spoke into the microphone, sending his voice across the stadium.

The stage started to change. A stage started to pop up, with a scoreboard appearing behind the man with green hair. The Pokemon Academy Logo started to appear everywhere across the stadium, while Cassius started to spin with Gourgeist following him. Flashes of lights started to appear above Cassius while he stops spinning. "Today, 32 lucky competitors from the Pokemon Academy Honors Camp at the Pokemon Village will be competing in a series of challenges to not only get an A+ but also win the title of Class Champion."

The crowd cheered loudly more. While he was still walking, and holding the microphone in his hands, 32 desks appear on stage. Each of the desks had a pencil on it and a student from the honors camp where sitting in one of the desks, except for one and that was David from the Pokemon Academy in Unova.

Rita turns to David. She was surprised to see her brother. She hadn't seen her brother in a while. Rita along with all the competitors there, where sporting different outfits, and hairstyles. Rita's hair was curled up and dyed brown. She had was wearing a long pink dress and long white gloves, with shiny purple lipstick. "What are you doing here?"

"I never got a chance to participate in my midterm exam," David replied. David had his hair cut and gelled up. The young boy was wearing a light blue tuxedo with light blue dress pants and shiny light blue dress shoes. "So, I got the opportunity to participate in this one." He smiled. He was also wearing white gloves and a light blue top hat.

Rita understood. "Well, just because we're competing in the same competition doesn't mean I'm going to be going easy on you." She said.

"I wouldn't count on it." He replied. The siblings high five each other, while they were still sitting at their desks.

The crowd continues to cheer loudly. Cassius turns around and looks at the students who were all still sitting at their desks. "Now attention students, I want you to place your pencil in the sharpeners." He instructed.

All the thirty-two students, one by one place their pencils into a hole. The hole starts to light up blue and the student's desks become surrounded in a light blue light which amazes the audiences. All thirty-two of the lights go into the scoreboard behind them. The desks start to disappear one by one, and the students start to stand up.

"You might be wondering why we did that. You see, that was our way of not only registering all the students into the tournament." Cassius wasn't done speaking. He starts to smirk, and it was clearly obvious that he had something else up his sleeve. "But if you think that was the only thing that was four, then you must be a fool. Because that was also our way of randomizing the first round of the tournament."

Cassius does another spin, and the audience was so charmed by his lovely spin, that they kept on cheering. "Each of these students needs to compete in five rounds. The five rounds are based on activities that their instructors taught them during the first quarter of the 2018-2019 School Year." He explained.

"The first round will be an introduction round, dedicated to students giving a performance with one of their pokemon. The sixteen who win the first round will move on to the second round where they will have to try and heal up pokemon. The eight who win the second round will move onto the third round, which will be a quiz show. The four who win the quiz show will make it to the semi-finals, which will be a Pokepuff bake-off and the finales will be a one on one battle between the two winners of the semi-finals." Cassius explained to not only the audience but the students too. The crowd kept on cheering, along with people who were watching at home. Josh was watching the competition along with Davey, Growlithe, Tyree, Josh, Raven, Rafe, Keith, Cass, and Aamira in their dorm rooms at the Pokemon Academy. Joey, Munchlax, Fox, Maxwell, Aleron, Koro, Kama and Soul were watching the Kalos Midterm Exams from a Pokemon Center in Alola.

"Now, let's get this tournament started!" He shouted. He throws his fist into the air, which was to signal his partner pokemon to show off some of her moves.

"Geist, Geist." Gourgeist does a spin and gloats higher into the air. She releases multiple glowing green seeds into the air. The seeds hit each other and create green fireworks, which dazzles everyone watching. The crowd did what they did best and cheered.

 _The tournament had successfully begun._

After a few minutes, all the contestants went backstage. The crowd was silent which was a rarity. A white dust cloud appears out of nowhere, and as it disappears, Cassius appears on stage with his Gourgeist and Noibat. The crowd was so amazed by that, they started to cheer loudly.

Jeremiah was watching the tournament along with the rest of the competitor's backstage, and Jeremiah was happy to see the cute and adorable Noibat. "Aww, Noibat is amazing! I want to catch one!" He said, going nuts over the flying type pokemon.

"It's time for the first round of the Midterm Tournament to begin," Cassius explained. Cassius starts walking, holding the microphone close to his mouth. "For the first round, all thirty-two students will start to introduce themselves, by giving a performance. Students will be graded based on how well they do in this tournament. So, this tournament is very important for student's grades." He explained. "Each student will start off with an F during each round. But they will receive a grade in each round the further they go, however that depends on how far they go into the tournament."

"You lose the tournament, you will have to make up for what you failed later, by taking a written test. But you also have the option of participating in another midterm exam tournament at another school." He informed everyone. "The introduction round will be judged based on who you think gives the best performances. You can only vote for sixteen out of the thirty-two competing so far. The other rounds are basically competition rounds."

David who was standing backstage was confused. "So, I don't understand." He explained.

"What don't you understand, big brother?" Rita asked.

"The midterm exam in Unova, from what I was told was a battle competition, how come you guys tournament is different?" David asked.

"Oh, that's easy," Kell said. "The school board changed it up because they thought that students should be graded in different ways besides battles." He explained to them. "It's a lot more flexible and fair."

Chroma's eyes turned red. He was angry by that fact. He thought that the tournament was going to be a battle tournament. "I lay too. I thought we were going to compete in a series of battles."

"Battles don't always mean pokemon battles. You can use it for anything." Eli explained. "You idiot." She casually insulted.

"I am not an idiot!"

Back on the stage, Cassius moved over to the side to make room for the first-round competitor. The tournament was about to start, and everyone was excited to be competing in a competition that they knew was going to be fierce. "Now for our first-round competitor."

A level pulls up Marco onto the stage. He was wearing a red and white candy stripe themed tuxedo. He was wearing shoes that matched the outfit. He was wearing a candy stripe colored top hat too. Sitting on all fours next to Marco was his partner pokemon Eevee.

"One," Marco started, he snapped his right finger. "Two," The young boy snaps his left finger. "Three," He stomped his right foot. "Let's go!" He stomps his left foot, which signaled Eevee to do backflips around its trainer.

Marco spins while holding his cane in his hand and Eevee follow suit. "Ursula use Swift." He tossed his cane up into the air, ordering the normal type pokemon.

Eevee did what its trainer told it to do. Eevee leaps into the air, with her tail starting to glow white. Eevee throws her tail out in front of her and several shiny yellow stars come out of the tail. Eevee jumps on one of the starts, as they begin flying around in a circle, looking like spinning tops.

Marco jumps onto one of the stars. The boy did a lot of practicing to perfect this technique. He felt like he was doing a pretty good job. But was feeling a little nervous, even though he was having fun jumping across the stars.

The audience loved Marco's performance. They started cheering the boy on while hollering loudly. Even his friends backstage liked the performance.

"Marco is doing a good job showing off his bond between him and Eevee," Kell said. He was impressed by how well Kell was doing out there.

"You're right. Not only that, but you can tell that he's been working on this performance for a long time." Myska commented.

Eevee and Marco kept on jumping on stars. But Marco felt like it was time to do something else, so when he jumped on the last star he felt like jumping on her turn to Eevee. "Ursula, use Shadow Ball."

"Eevee." Eevee agreed to his command. Eevee stars spinning around the star. She opens her mouth and releases several balls made from a purple light. The balls end up hitting the stars and create multiple rainbow sparkles, that dazzles the audience.

When all the stars disappear, Marco and Eevee jump onto the ground. The two of them felt that they were finished with their performance and gave a great introduction to who they were. "I am finished."

The crowd cheered loud, louder than before. Marco was happy to get so many great applauds from the audience. He started to blush a bit, feeling a little bit nervous. Marco waves his hand out. "I am Marco Fisher, and I hope you all vote me to make it further into the tournament." He wished.

"Eevee, Eevee!"

A couple of minutes passed, allowing Marco to get off the stage, and let the second person have time to get ready. Marco walked backstage. He was a nervous wreck, with Eevee both him and Eevee shaking. His Teammates walked up to him. They were happy with how great he did, so they wanted to congratulate him. "You did amazing out there," Tara said.

"Thanks." Marco blushed.

"You have to tell me how you came up with such a great performance." Don wanted to know. He was starting to get starry-eyed.

"It just randomly came to me one day." He admitted.

"Rita, you are up next." A man said, letting the girl know that she was going to be the next person to perform.

Rita sighed with relief. She was kind of nervous. She had never performed in front of a large crowd of people before, so this was a first for her. She started to shake. But luckily her friend Kell was sitting right next to her, to help calm her down. "I'm next…" She said.

"You're going to do great out there," Kell said. Kell was wearing a white button-up shirt and checkboard tie. He didn't get all dressed up fancy like the rest of the campers.

"I hope so." Rita was holding her Roselia in her hands.

"Just remember that both you and you're pokemon are performing like a team, so I bet they're just as nervous."

Rita realized that what Kell was saying was true. She gets up, gaining a lot more confidence, and was ready to walk on the stage. "Right!" She said. "This will give me great practice for when I become a coordinator, so I have to be confident."

"There you go." Kell winked.

"Thanks, Kell, I can always count on you."

"Don't mention it."

Riley walked up to Rita. He was blushing a little bit because he was on his way to talk to the girl he liked. Riley was wearing nothing too special, but an all-black tuxedo and white gloves. Honedge was floating next to him. "Do well out there."

"Thanks." Rita blushed.

Tillith stood there. After Rita was her turn to go, and the young girl was feeling extremely nervous. But her Fomantis was feeling more nervous than her. Fomantis was shaking like a leaf. Fomantis didn't know if she was ready to perform in front of such a large crowd and didn't know if she could handle it.

"Fomantis, Fomantis." She explained to Tillith, not wanting to go out there.

Tillith in any other case would understand how Fomantis was feeling, but this was the midterms and was very important for her to do. So Tillith needed Fomantis to get her act together. "Fomantis, I know you don't want to go out on the stage. But you are my only pokemon, and we must do this. It's a part of my grade."

Fomantis started thinking.

"I need you to do this for me, please," Tillith explained.

Fomantis still didn't know.

While that was going on backstage, Rita walks onto the stage with both Roselia and her newly caught Mismagius appearing behind her. She caught Mismagius just for this tournament and did a lot of training with the ghost type pokemon, to make it stronger.

"Here's our next competitor," Cassius said.

Rita thrusts her hand out. "Roselia use Solar Beam."

"Roselia!" Roselia does a backflip in the air. She puts her roses together and a white beam of light shoots out of the petals on her hands. The beam forms into a giant ball, with Roselia landing onto the ground gracefully.

The crowd cheered.

"Mismagius use Wonder Room." She ordered.

"Mismagius." Mismagius spins around the circle. Her eyes glow red, and she creates a box purple cage that traps the circle beam.

Rita spins and so does Roselia and Mismagius. The people were really enjoying their performance, with their eyes being glued to it.

"Roselia finish it off with Petal Dance. Mismagius use Icy Wind."

Mismagius' opens her mouth and her mouth starts to glow light blue. She blows a strong wind with light blue sparkles that end up pelting the box and freezing it. "Magius."

"Roselia!" Roselia spins fast with pink petals coming out of her roses. They spiral towards the block of ice and begin cutting it. Once the petals stop carving the ice, they end up making a statue of Rita wearing her normal outfit, with Roselia and Mismagius right by her side.

The crowd liked her performances and so did the people backstage.

Rita bows and so do her pokemon. "Thank you everyone, and I hope you vote for me Rita Ishihara."

"I'm so proud of my sister, she did an incredible job." David was impressed by his sister's performance.

"That's my girlfriend!" Riley cheered. Riley and Rita had become boyfriend and girlfriend after there first date a couple of weeks ago.

David, however, didn't like the fact that his sister had a girlfriend. He raised an eyebrow and turned to the boy who claimed to be his sister's boyfriend. He had a serious and threatening look on his face. "What did you say?"

"Nothing…" Riley replied, feeling scared.

"Tillith, you are next." A man said.

Fomantis started shaking. Her shaking was getting worse than ever before. Tillith had a lot of confidence and believed in the grass type pokemon. She turned around and got down on her knees, looking into the eyes of the grass type. "Fomantis, please. I know you can do it."

Fomantis' heart started to beat fast. She couldn't do this. She ran away, she didn't want to perform in front of a large group of people and started crying.

"Fomantis!" Tillith shouted. She started to chase after her pokemon.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

Authors Note: Part one of the Tournament arc has begun. Thanks everyone who reviewed the last chapter and I hope you all enjoy this arc. This is how the tournament arc will go:

 _ **Round 1 – Introduction Performance. (Top 32)**_

 _ **Round 2 - Healing up Pokemon. (Top 16)**_

 _ **Round 3 – Quiz Show. (Top 8)**_

 _ **Round 4 – Baking Pokepuff's Cook off. (Top 4)**_

 _ **Round 5 – One on One Battle. (Top 2)**_

Let me know what you guys think of the Tournament and let me know who you guys want to win. Also, which sixteen do you think will make it to round two?

* * *

 **Cast List:**

 **Team Chespin:** JD [Hoppip], Jeremiah [Chespin], Logan [Meowth] and Joe [Metagross]

 **Team Fennekin:** Eli [Emerald/Eevee], Zemrick [Solsis], Chroma [Lycanroc/Dusky] and Babs [Cherry/Delcatty]

 **Team Froakie:** Thomas [Druddigon], Tillith [Fomantis], Akale [Lombre] and Wind [Yanma]

 **Team Bunnelby:** Riley [Kavallerie/Honedge], Tyler [Mawile, Misdreavus], Isaac [Heracross] and Eden [Hunter/Froakie]

 **Team Litleo:** Megan [Riolu], Alexander [Oshawott/Mizu], Kell [Bulbasaur], Rita [Roselia, Mismagius]

 **Team Scatterbug:** Myska [Tranquill], Yukio [Munna, Girafarig], Nathan [Pikachu]

 **Team Hawlucha:** Mario [Ursula/Eevee], Don [Quilfish], Maxwell [Haunter], Tara [Sligoo]

 **Team Fletchling:** Locke [Kommo-o], Riku [Charmander], Lucas [Magnemite, Magneton]


	21. Exclusive Midterm Exam Matches!

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

The crowd and Cassius were waiting anxiously, for the next student to appear on stage. But they hadn't shown up yet. It had been twenty minutes since Rita's performance and the crowd was getting very impatient. Not only were they starting to get impatient, they were getting frustrated too.

"There seems to be a problem…" Cassius said. He looked around, trying to see if the next student was going to walk on stage, but they hadn't yet. "The next student isn't here yet…" He let the audience know what was going on. Cassius turns around to the producers and Professor Ben, who was standing nearby. "Where is she?" He asked. But this time he wasn't speaking into the microphone.

"I have no idea…" Professor Ben shrugged. It didn't really seem like he cared one bit.

Cassius was getting angry at his carefree attitude. "Well, do something about it!" Cassius shouted in anger.

"Fine." Professor Ben shrugged. The young Professor was tired and started to turn around. He began walking.

Fomantis keeps running down the hallway. The female grass type Pokemon continued crying, she really didn't want to perform in front of a large crowd, no matter what her trainer said. She just couldn't do it. Fomantis and Tillith did a lot of training for there performance yesterday for the performance, and she felt confident to do it. But when it finally came time to do it, she realized that it was something that she couldn't do.

Tillith chases Fomantis. She was breathing hard, but she was determined to catch up to her pokemon, no matter what the cost was. Tillith was crying just like Fomantis was. She felt like she was pushing the grass type pokemon too hard to perform.

The hallways were very busy, with tons of people and pokemon filling the area. But Tillith was still on the run, pushing people, and shoving them, trying to get to Fomantis.

"Fomantis!" She shouted.

Hearing the cries of her trainer only made the grass type pokemon cry, even more, Fomantis ignored Tillith's cries and continued running. "Fomantis." The grass type pokemon told Tillith to leave her alone, but Tillith wasn't going to give up. Tillith sprints up and grabs Fomantis.

Fomantis tries to resist her hug, but she ends up caving in. Fomantis and Tillith hug each other but continue crying. They break the hug, and Tillith whips away the tears. "You don't have to perform if you don't want to."

Fomantis started to think about it. She knew that it meant a lot to Fomantis. So, knowing how much it meant to her trainer, Fomantis shrugs her shoulders and decides that she was going to do it. For her trainer, and no one else. Fomantis looks up with a more confident look on her face and smiles. "Fomantis, Fomantis." She explained, letting her trainer know that she was going to perform.

Tillith smiled. She couldn't believe it. She didn't expect to ever hear Fomantis say something like that. It was like Fomantis was a whole new person than the one she knew. "Thank you Fomantis. I thought you weren't going to do it, so I was going to not perform."

Fomantis was moved by that, that she would get an F all for her. It made her love for her increase even more. Tillith and Fomantis really needed this moment, the bond between the two of them was getting stronger and stronger. They both laugh. "Fomantis, Fomantis."

Tillith whips away her tears. "Let's go do this." She said with a confident look on her face.

Tillith and Fomantis rush to the stage. Tillith had her hair curled up and dyed her hair green to match her lime and white colored frill dress. The young girl was also wearing long white gloves and three-inch green heels. Tillith was breathing hard, and so was Fomantis from all the running that they were doing.

"I'm so sorry, I'm late." Tillith apologized.

"Fomantis, Fomantis." Fomantis apologized too. She was sorry for being late also, because it was kind of her fault.

"Don't worry about it," Cassius said. "Just give it your all," Cassius explained to the girl, while his Gourgeist and Noibat where flying in the air right next to them.

"Noibat, Noi." Noibat cheered.

"Gore," Gourgeist said.

The crowd started to cheer. Hearing all the loud clapping and noise started to startle Fomantis. She hid behind Tillith's legs. Even though she said that she wanted to go up on stage and perform for Tillith, she started to rethink her decision.

Tillith looks back at Fomantis. She could tell that the grass type pokemon was starting to get nervous. She smiled and bent down to look at the grass type pokemon. "I know how you feel Fomantis."

"Foam, foam?" The grass type asked she wasn't expecting that.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to. But I want you to remember this. Me and you are in this together." She balled up her fist, to show the grass type pokemon, that the two of them will always be by each other's sides.

Fomantis shrugged off everything. She wanted to do this time. No more, did she care about what other people thought about her. Fomantis smiled. "Fomantis, Fomantis, Fomantis," Fomantis explained to her trainer that she wanted to go.

"That's my girl."

Fomantis and Tillith fist bump each other.

Tillith gets up and shakes her head. Tillith smiled some more and so does Fomantis. Tillith picks Fomantis up, while the crowd cheers loudly, but this time Fomantis didn't let the cheers get to her and she embraced them.

Tillith spins around and throws Fomantis into the air. Tillith then catches Fomantis. Tillith was spinning in a circle, while still holding onto the grass type pokemon.

"It looks like Fomantis has got over her shyness." Tyler looked at the television while he and the rest of the students were watching the performance backstage.

Wind was proud to hear this news. Her eyes started to get watery. "My little girl has grown up."

Thomas turns around, grabs Chroma by the shirt and shakes him. "That's my girlfriend out there."

Tillith was still spinning around in a circle. "Use Solar Beam!" She ordered the grass type pokemon.

"Foam, foam." Fomantis starts to store up energy. The bulb on Fomatnis' head glows light green. She shoots up and a beam of light that looks like a bulb up into the air. The bulb starts to spin around Fomantis and Tillith who were still spinning.

"Fomantis use Razor Leaf." She ordered.

Fomantis releases a furry of tiny green leaves while spinning around not only the girl and her pokemon but the light too. "Fomantis, Fomantis."

Tillith throws Fomantis into the air. "Fomantis finish it off with X-Scissor."

Fomantis did what her trainer said. Fomantis crosses her scythes and they start to glow white. Fomantis throws the light from the scythes at the spinning leaves and light, which was formed like an X. The X hits the other attacks and creates a huge collision. The attacks mix together and create three beautiful large lime green stars. "Fomantis, foam."

Fomantis lands on the ground. Tillith and Fomantis, smile and wave to the audience, who were cheering, hollering and shouting.

"Thank you so much, everyone!" Tillith said. "My name is Tillith and this is my partner Fomantis."

"Fomantis, Fomantis!"

Since they were done performing, both Tillith and Fomantis go backstage. Tillith was holding onto the grass type pokemon while walking. Tillith was exhausted from all what she did and was getting tired. But she was proud of the grass type pokemon. "You did a good job, Fomantis. I'm proud of you."

"Fomantis, Fomantis, Formats." The grass type pokemon blushed.

Thomas runs up to his girlfriend, picks her up and turns her around. "You did great out there."

"Thank you." She blushed.

"I wished we could've done it together. Me and you would make the best, boyfriend-girlfriend performance duo ever!" He proclaimed.

"You sure are full of yourself," Tyler said, wearing his cream-colored tuxedo that matched his Mawile. Mawile was walking next to him and Misdreavus was floating next to him.

"Dreavus, dreavus." Misdreavus licks Tyler, which freaks him out, and causes him to get paralyzed.

"Alright, I deserve that."

The group all chuckles.

"That was a great performance!" Wind said. She too was walking alongside Tyler, wearing a dress and flats that matched her Yanma's color scheme. Yanma was resting on the top of her head.

"Yanma, Yanma!"

"Thank you." Tillith blushed, feeling a little embarrassed. "But it was nothing special."

"Nothing special? That was the best performance I've seen so far." She complimented.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Both me and Fomantis worked really hard." She explained.

"Fomantis!"

"If your brother was still here, he would've been proud." He reminds. Thomas was best friends with Tillith's brother who died a long time ago. When she was seven, her brother and several of his pokemon were killed during a landslide on Mount Hokulani. Her brother and the pokemon that he had on his team were treated as heroes after they saved several from that same landslide.

Her brother's death pretty much inspired Tillith to go out on her journey. Tillith almost wanted to cry, hearing about her brother, but she knew that he would've wanted her to be tough. "Yeah, he would be proud of me."

"You have a brother?" The confused Wind asked.

"Yes."

"What happened to him? If you don't mind me asking." Tyler asked.

"I don't mind. You see he died, along with his pokemon trying to save people from a bad landslide when I was seven."

"That's horrible!" Wind felt sad."

"His death actually inspired me to go out on my journey and compete for the rest of the trials for him."

"But why are you at the Pokemon Academy then?" Tyler asked.

Tillith scratches the back of her head. "You see before I go out and do the island challenge, I want to learn more about what it takes to be a trainer. So, I set out on doing that after I graduate." She explained. "And besides Pokemon Academy students aren't allowed to collect badges, ribbons, etc. or participate in gym battles, contests, etc."

"Fomantis, Fomantis."

Thomas nodded his head, he felt rude interrupting Tillith's heartbreaking story. But he was looking at his clock and realized that it was his turn to go out on stage. "My turn is next so wished me luck."

"I will babe."

Thomas and Tillith hug each other. He turns to Druddigon, wanting to know if the dragon type pokemon was ready to go on the stage and perform. Thomas was wearing a tuxedo outfit that had the same color as Druddigon's skin. "Are you ready, Druddigon?"

"Druddigon, drudd."

Thomas and Druddigon run off, leaving the backstage.

For several minutes, Thomas and Druddigon were performing on stage. Both the trainer and his pokemon where juggling multicolor balls on the stage and the audiences were very impressed by his skill.

"My name is Thomas, and this is Druddigon. I want you to vote for me!" He said while he was still juggling the balls around.

"Druddigon, drudd!"

The crowd kept on cheering.

"Thomas really is putting on a juggling act." Cassius, the famous musician chuckled.

Noibat and Gourgeist where not impressed by their trainer's joke, and just shook their heads. "Noibat, noi."

"Geist."

The midterm exams first round were heating up, with Thomas' performance over with it was now time for Logan to perform. Logan walks onto the stage and shrugs his shoulders, along with his partner pokemon Mewtwo who was holding onto his right shoulder.

"My name is Logan and I don't care."

"Meowth, Meowth."

A lot of the girls and some of the boys went crazy of Logan, while he was on stage. Some of their eyes start to turn into hearts, as they found the boy on stage to be quite attractive.

"He is so hot!" A group of three girls shouted.

"LOGAN MERRY ME!" Another young girl who had blonde hair tied up in pony tails shouted. While that was going on, five girls end up fainting at the sight of the boy.

Logan just shrugged it off and walked away with Mewoth. He didn't dress up all fancy or did something to his hair, like the others. He just simply wore his normal and regular clothes.

Cassius sweatdropped, not expecting that to happen. "Onto our next performer."

The next person to walk on the stage was Eli. The crowd cheered when they saw Eli and she just gently waved. She was wearing her regular normal clothes, just like Logan and didn't really care about the tournament like the others. She had her earphones in her ears, listening to more RWBY music. She just wanted to go back to her hotel room and rest.

"My name is Eli, and this is Emerald." She said in an unenthusiastic voice.

"Eevee, Eevee." Emerald and Eli walk away.

"Okay, then…" Cassius said unimpressed by her performance. "Moving on…"

The next person to walk on the stage was Yukio. Yukio's Munna and Girafarig where right by his side. Yukio stood on the center of the center, just like Eli and Logan, he didn't really want to perform on stage.

"Here is our next- "Cassius was interrupted by Yukio.

"Whatever." Yukio just shrugged his shoulders. He along with his two pokemon just turn around and walk off the stage, which made Cassius sighs.

"When is someone going to do something spectacular?" He asked while stomping on the ground.

The next person walks onto the stage of the stadium. It was Riley. Riley was a little bit nervous, but he was excited to show off his performance, with Kavallerie floating next to him. The stage started to transform and began looking like a courtroom, which surprised Cassius.

Two-stage managers grab Cassius, which confuses him. "What are you doing?" He asked. The two beefy male stage managers throw the man onto a chair. Cassius had no idea what was going. "What is happening here?"

Kavallerie was behind a huge judge stand while floating in the air. The ghost type pokemon was wearing a white wig, that looked like a judge's wig. "Honedge." Honedge bangs that gravel, saying order in the court.

Riley was wearing an all-black suit, light brown dress pants, and black dress shoes. His performance was basically to show off his skills as a lawyer in training. Riley turns and stares at Cassius' eyes. "Mr. Cassius is it true that you murdered the victim?"

Cassius got a little nervous hearing that. "WHAT? I didn't murder anyone." Cassius started sweating. He wasn't expecting this for Riley's introduction performance.

"See that. My client here says that he didn't do it." Riley said. Riley was holding a brown envelope in his hands. "And along with this evidence here, I think its safe to say that we will be done here." Riley reaches into his pocket and pulls out some black sunglasses. Riley puts them on.

Kavallerie opens the envelope and starts looking at the evidence to determine the results. Kavallerie begins thinking, wondering if Cassius was innocent or guilty. Since he was the judge, it was up to him. A few seconds later, Kavallerie comes up with a decision. "Honedge." The audience was at the edge of their seats. It was like they were watching a courtroom drama, and they wanted to see the results. They were deeply invested in Riley's performance.

Kavallerie grabs the gravel and slams into on the desk. "Honedge." Honedge saw that Cassius was guilty and didn't serve to go to jail.

The crowd cheers. They were happy to see that the famous Cassius was guilty and not innocent. Some people in the audience even started to cheer.

"Case closed." Riley takes the glasses off. He thought that by taking off sunglasses made him cool, so that is why he decided to do it.

"What did he say? Am I not guilty or guilty?" Cassius asked.

"You're not guilty."

Cassius started to cry tears of joy. He grabs Riley by his shirt and starts shaking him. "Thank you so much, you're a great lawyer."

Riley pushes Cassius off him and winks at the audience watching, who were still cheering. "My name is Riley Houston, and I am a law student at the Pokemon Academy. Vote for me to make it to the next round." He winks his right eye again, hoping to influence the audience into voting for him.

"My boyfriend is so cool!" Rita was watching from backstage. Her eyes turned to hearts and she was impressed by how well her man did out there on the stage.

"What was that?" Rita's older brother David look at her and growl.

"Nothing." She replied. She was quite scared of her very overprotective brother. She started to scratch the back of her head.

David sighs. "It's just that, I don't like him," David said.

"Why don't you like Riley? He's like the best boyfriend a girl could have."

"I just don't think he's a good boyfriend. Look at his performance. It was totally not good." David insulted. "You need to be with someone like Kell."

"Kell and I are just friends." She replied. "And besides, don't you have a performance to do next?" She asked.

"You're right." He realized while he started to freak out a little bit. "I need to go, and we will finish this conversation later. I want you to cheer me on." He said.

"I will," Rita replied. She sighed.

"What's wrong Rita?" Kell asked while standing next to her.

"It's just that. I hate that my brother is here." She confessed.

"What do you mean?" Kell asked.

"You see. My parents always think of David as the perfect child and me as a failure. Throughout my life, I've always been put on a huge pedestal against my brother, and with him here I hope that, won't happen again." She explained.

"It's not going to happen," Kell replied. "Rita, you are talented in your own right. Don't let anyone stop you." Kell said.

Rita started to blush, she felt inspired by the comment of her friend. She knew that no matter what happened, she could always count on Kell. "Thanks, Kell. I really needed that."

Kell and Rita end up hugging each other. Riley started to walk backstage with his partner pokemon Kavallerie. Riley looks up and sees Kell and Rita hugging each other. When Riley sees them hugging, it scared him. There was something going on in his body, and he didn't know what he was feeling.

Zemrick, who was Riley's friend walks up to Riley. "What's up bro?" He asked, wondering what was going on. Zemrick could tell that something was on Riley's mind, as he noticed that his friend was staring at Kell and Rita hugging each other.

"Woah, someone is jealous," Zemrick said.

"I am not jealous!" Riley said. His face was getting red, feeling a little bit embarrassed.

"Yes, you are. It's so easy to tell." Zemrick laughed.

"Fine. Okay!" Riley rolled his eyes. "Sometimes I feel that Kell is a better boyfriend to her than me."

"Well, then you know what you have to do!" Zemrick said. "You have to be a better boyfriend to Rita, so you won't lose her."

"Your right!" Riley replied, recognizing that he wasn't really being the best boyfriend to his girlfriend. But there was another thing worrying him, and that was her brother David. "But there's something else…"

"What is it?" Zemrick asked.

"Her brother doesn't like me."

"Who cares what her brother thinks, stand up to him!" Zemrick shouted.

"Right, I will!" Riley promised, listening to what his friend was telling him.

Thomas was standing right next to his girlfriend. The young couple was still backstage, but Thomas had something on his mind that he wanted to tell his girlfriend. "Tillith, can I ask you something."

"What is it?" She asked, turning around.

"You see. I was wondering if you can drop out of the midterm exam for me." He suggested.

"You want me to drop out?"

"No, I'm ordering you to drop out. As you're team leader and boyfriend. You should let me win this. I want to have that prize and get a good grade." He said.

"But I want a good grade…"

"I know you do…" Thomas said. "But you can get that good grade later, during the makeup tests." Thomas grabs his girlfriend hands and smiles at her. Meanwhile, she wasn't so sure about what he was saying or if she should do it. "Think about it, but I think you should do it. It would make you the best girlfriend ever."

Thomas walks away and let's go off her hands. Tillith stood there, wondering if she should do it or not. It was a lot to ask for, and she could risk her GPA.

David walks onto the stage, holding two pokeballs. He was wearing a costume that looks like a snowman. He was also wearing a black top hat. David was holding two pokeballs in both of his hands. David was ready to show off. He had a lot of confidence. "Snorunt, Snorunt, I choose you!" David owned two Snorunt's. One of them was his signature pokemon and the other one was one he caught recently. David throws the pokeballs into the air. Both Snorunt where released.

"Runt, runt." The pokemon said.

David does a twirl. "Both of you use Blizzard." He ordered.

"Snorunt, runt." The two pokemon open their mouth, which begins to glow light blue. The duo blows out the strong wind that contained snowflakes and ice, that surrounds the area.

"Now evolve!" David ordered. David reaches into his pocket and pulls out a dawn stone for the female Snorunt. The female Snorunt grabs the ice stone. Both Snorunt's bodies begin to glow blue, with the snow spiraling around them.

The light glows blue and blue with the two pokemon bodies starting to morph and change. Everyone was shocked by how beautiful the two pokemon looked. The light disappears and the two pokemon were done transforming into Galie and Frosslass respectively.

The duo of pokemon was floating in the air when the snow starts to calm down. David was finished with his performance, with two newly evolved pokemon both happy.

"Frosslass!"

"Galie!"

"My name is David and I want you to vote for me," David said. The crowd was impressed by the performance and cheered for the boy.

It was still dark outside and late at night. The midterm exam was really started to heat up, but the first round wasn't over with. Alexander and Mizu both walk onto the stage.

"HI, my name is Alexander and- "Alexander falls asleep and so does Mizu.

"Oshawott, wott." Oshawott snored.

"Someone gives me a blanket." Alexander snored while talking in his sleep.

Cassius sweatdropped. "Moving on…"

"The Midterm Exam is really heating up!" Cassius said.

After Alexander's performance, it was time for Don to perform. Don had been on the stage for several minutes. Don was on stage with his Quilfish still in the air.

"Quilfish keep on blowing up and up!" Don ordered.

"Quilfish, fish." Quilfish started to get big and big while holding its breath.

With Alexander's performance over with it was Joe's turn. Joe, Metagross, and Blaziken walked onto the stage but the boy was shaking nervously. Hearing the crowds of the people made the young boy more and more anxious. "I can't do it!" He ran away crying in fear, leaving Metagross and Blaziken confused. Metagross and Blaziken following him. The boy was just too shy and couldn't handle the pressure.

Next, it was JD's turn. JD walks onto the stage while holding Hoppip with the crowd cheering. "Hoppip use Splash!" They ordered. They let go of Hoppip and Hoppip starts jumping up and down.

With JD done with their performance, it was time for Zemrick too performance. He walked onto the stage with a smile on his face and holding onto his pocketbook pokedex. "For my introduction performance, I'm going to be reading you every page from my Pocketbook Pokedex." He said.

He started to read from his book. "Let's begin. Bulbasaur, the Plant Pokemon." He started.

 _ **Two hours later, with it now being 2:00am…**_

Everyone except for Zemrick and Cassius fell asleep during Cassius performance that was still going on. Cassius was getting bored of Zemrick's performance and wanted it to end already. "Moving on…" Cassius pushes Zemrick off the stage.

"Charmander use Ember!" Riku ordered. He was on stage with Charmander. With the previous performance finished, it was Riku was in the middle of their performance.

Charmander opens its mouth and starts spitting out fireballs.

Lucas was in the middle of his performance. It was going on strong and the audience was really enjoying it. Magneton split apart!" He ordered.

"Magneton!" The steel type pokemon with three heads split apart, with the crowd being very impressed by it.

It was now Chroma's turn to performance. The young man was now wearing a suit that looked like mud. Chroma was wearing a necklace that had the Fightinium Z-Crystal on it. The crowd cheered for Chroma.

Standing next to Chroma was a new Pokemon that he had caught which was a Hakamo-o.

Chroma brings his hands out. An orange aura surrounds the boy's body. Chroma balls up his fist and starts balling up his fists. Chroma throws his fists out, looking like he was punching a bag. He throws out one last fist, and the light from Chroma's body surrounds Hakamo-o.

"Use All Out Pummeling!" Chroma shouted.

"Hakamo-o!" The fighting type pokemon screams. Guardian puts its palms out in front of it and repeatedly rams an orange, hand-shaped energy out at the stage. They collide together and create a burst of orange sparkles, which excites the audience.

Chroma smiles and so does Guardian.

Jeremiah's Chespin was resting on his right shoulder. Jeremiah had gone to go and get something to drink, while Nathan was standing right there. Nathan gets up in Jeremiah's face, with him glaring at him.

"What are you doing Nathan?" Jeremiah asked.

Nathan had a lot of hate for Jeremiah. He was angry at the boy for what he did to him years ago. "I won't let you get away with what you did to me."

"What are you talking about?"

Nathan growled. "Did you forget?" Nathan shouted. "You almost killed me, you bastard!" Nathan pushes the boy down on the ground in rage. Nathan storms off since it was his turn to performance. But he quickly looks back at Jeremiah. "I will get my revenge."

Jeremiah sighed. He remembered what Nathan was talking about and why the young boy hated him so much. "I'm so sorry for what I did, I didn't mean to do it." He apologized, but it was too late. Nathan couldn't hear him, and the young boy had walked away.

Chroma was finished performing, so it was Nathan's turn to walk onto the stage. Nathan was wearing an all red tuxedo, that matched the flames of his Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil and Pikachu were standing right next to Nathan.

The crowd began cheering.

"Pikachu uses Volt Tackle and Cyndaquil use Flame Wheel."

"Pikachu, Pikachu!" Pikachu starts running towards Cyndaquil. Pikachu becomes engulfed in static electricity.

Cyndaquil curls up in a ball made from flames. Cyndaquil rolls over towards Pikachu, while Pikachu keeps on running. "Quil, Quil."

Nathan was determined to outperform his rival, Jeremiah. He hated the boy because he almost tried to kill him when they were kids and wanted revenge against what he did to him. Cyndaquil and Pikachu tackle into each other, creating a rainbow in front behind him, which pleased the crowd.

"My name is Nathan and I want you to vote for me."

"Cyndaquil, quill."

"Pikachu, pika."

Babs was walking backstage. It was her time to perform, and she was all ready to go. Babs was looking at a picture of her idol Diantha. She hoped to be just like her and wanted to do this performance honoring her. "Someday Diantha, I will meet you. I'm going to win this tournament for you." She promised.

She walks onto the stage, dressed up all fancy. Wearing a long pink dress and a yellow crown on her hair. The crown was the same crown that Diantha wore in one of her movies. "Jewel and Cherry, come on out." She tossed her two pokeballs into the air. The pokeballs where covered up by ball capsules, that she bought in the Sinnoh region. Each of the balls had different stickers, one had bubbles and the other had a heart.

The two balls open. The first ball releases Jewel the Illumise. She was released with bubbles floating around her. The second ball releases Cherry, with her coming out of a heart.

"Illumise!"

"Delcatty!"

"Cherry use Sing, Jewel use Sweet Scent!"

"Delcatty, catty." Delcatty started to move in an elegant way. The normal type pokemon spins around in a circle, she started to sing. Different types of music notes release from her mouth and start floating around the arena.

"Illumise, mise!" Illumise flaps her wings, and pink powder comes out. The pink power mashes with the music notes, turning them pink.

"Even though she's a spoiled brat, her performance isn't that bad…" Jeremiah complimented.

The music notes absorb all the energy from the power, that smells good. The pink power was just too much for the notes to handle, causing the notes to explode and make pink fireworks, which impressed the audience.

The crowd cheers. "Whatever, I don't need your applause, I already know that I Babs Rover am the best."

"Illumise, muse."

"Meow, meow."

"I hope you're watching Diantha and liked my performance." She thought to herself.

Megan was on the stage breakdancing with her partner pokemon Riolu. The two of them were in the middle of their performance. "Vote for me Megan, and I can show you a good time."

"Riolu!" The two of them continued to breakdance.

Kell was on the stage and holding a microphone in his hand. For his performance, he was singing one of his favorite songs from the spice girls. "Tell me what you want? What you really, really, want."

"Bulba, bulba, bulba, bulb." Bulbasaur sang the rest of the verse. Both Kell and Bulbasaur were wearing green vines, that Kell had cut and stitched together. Kell was a pretty good singer and the audience really liked the performance.

The next person to perform was Eden. The stage had a huge swimming pool in the middle of it and both Eden and Hunter where doing laps around the pool.

"Froakie, Froakie!" The water type pokemon said.

"Vote for me Eden, and I can show you many more of my sporty talents." Eden does a flip in the air, which was high along with Hunter. The crowd was surprised by how far Eden could jump. Eden and Froakie end up jumping back into the pool.

It was now Tyler's turn to perform. He walks onto the stage with Misdreavus floating right next to him. "My name is Tyler, and this is- "

Misdreavus was starting to get bored. She wanted to play around. Misdreavus ends up licking Tyler, causing Tyler to become paralyzed. He couldn't move one bit with tiny bits of electricity surrounding him.

"That's not part of the routine…" He said very slowly.

"Dreavus, dreavus." Misdreavus ends up laughing.

Akale and Lombre were in the middle of their performance. It was raining outside, with a large cloud surrounding the stadium. Both Akale and Lombre were doing a dance.

"Vote for me Akale, and you can see more stuff like this," Akale said while spinning around with Lombre.

"Lom, lom."

Wind walks onto the stage. With Akale's performance over with, she could perform now. Wind was holding a boombox in her hand, with Yanma being on top of the boombox. She puts the boombox down.

"For my routine. I want to show off Yanma's soundwaves."

"Yanma, Yanma."

Wind presses a button, which turns the boom box on. Yanma starts to flap its tiny little wings, creating a large soundwave which the boom box picks up. The boom box creates a big soundwave, that ends up surrounding the area. The sound was too much, causing everyone to close their ears.

It was still raining thanks to Akale's Lombre's Rain Dance attack.

"I'm so sorry." She turns the boom box off. She regretted what she did. "I hope you still vote for me…" She begged.

"Yanma, Yan." The bug type apologized.

The rain that Akale summoned earlier from his rain dance attack, was still going on. It was like the rain didn't want to go away. Tara walked onto the stage since it was her turn to perform, and her Sligoo was standing right next to her.

"Okay, Sligoo let's- "She started but stopped. She turned around and sees that Sligoo becomes surrounded by green slime. She had no idea what was going on, but Sliggo's body starts morphing and changing.

She realized that it could only mean one thing. "Are you evolving?" She wondered.

The good start to becoming larger and larger. It stops moving with the goo slowly falling off. Underneath the goo was the large dragon type pokemon Goodra, which meant that Tara's prediction was right. Sligoo was evolving.

"Goodra, goo." The pokemon had a smile on its face, with the rain counting to fall hard.

Tara was shocked at but, but also happy. The rain stops. "The rain from Akale's rain dance attack must've caused you to evolve." She ran up to Goodra and hugged it.

"Goodra, goo!" Goodra liked being hugged by its trainer.

Maxwell and Haunter walk on the stage. It was now Max's turn to perform. Max had a big smile on his face. "Haunter use- "Maxwell started. He looked down and sees that Haunter was lying on the ground sleep.

"Haunter, Haunter."

"Haunter, this isn't time for a joke!" Maxwell shouted.

"Haunter, haunter." Haunter flicks Maxwell off which makes him angry.

Locke and Kommo-o walk onto the stage while shaking. She was nervous and wasn't comfortable performing in front of a large crowd. "My name is Locke, goodbye." She said, rushing off the stage in a hurry.

"Kommo-o." Kommo-o quickly follows her trainer.

Myska walks onto the stage, it was now her turn. She swallows her spit and quickly opens her mouth. Myska's Tranquil flies out of her mouth along with her Noibat, a Pokemon that she had recently caught.

Noibat and Tranquil where covered in saliva, from being in her mouth, and everyone in the audience along with the people backstage where creeped out by her performance, but at the same time they were curious.

"How did she fit those pokemon in her mouth?" Marco asked while looking at the television.

"Eevee, Eevee!"

Chroma, Maxwell, and Tara end up throwing up in a trashcan, finding that sight to be disgusting.

After Myska's disgusting performance it was now time for Issac to perform. Issac and his Heracross walk to the center of the stage. Issac had a lot of confidence and was holding cards in his hands.

"Heracross, let's do this." He said.

"Heracross." Heracross spreads out his wings and Issac jumps on Heracross' back. Heracross starts floating around in circles while Issac starts giving out cards to the girls in the audience, that he found attractive.

"My name is Issac, and you should not only vote for me because of how handsome I am but also because of how cute I am. So, you should call me." He winked.

The girls in the audience started to be confused, while the people who knew him weren't surprised by this one bit. "Why am I not surprised?" Babs asked while she and everyone else backstage started to sweatdrop.

"You should also know that I have a really big dic- "Before he could finish saying what he was about to say, Tillith ends up falling from the sky out of nowhere. Tillith ends up grabbing Issac by his shirt and throws Issac into the air, and out of the stadium, which confused everyone.

Jeremiah walks onto the stage it was now his time to perform. The young boy along with his Chespin, Fennekin, and Froakie was on the stage alongside him. You see, Jeremiah not only got a Chespin from Professor Sycamore the day he started his journey, but he also got a Fennekin and Froakie too. It was a long story to how he got all three of his starter pokemon.

Jeremiah was confident to perform and had a lot to gain. "Come on everyone."

The three starter pokemon nod their heads.

"Chespin use Pin Missile, Fennikin use Flame Charge and Froakie use Bubble." Jeremiah spins around.

Chespin does a backflip and jumps into the air. "Chespin, ches." The spikes on Chespin's head stiffen and glow green. Chespin starts to fire several white orbs of light.

Froakie does a backflip too. "Froakie, froak." Froakie puts its hands together and a sphere made from water forms in between. Froakie throws the ball at the missiles, and the two attacks collide and create sparkles.

Fennikin runs around Jeremiah, she becomes surrounded by flames in the process. Chespin and Froakie stand near there trainer but on two different sides.

"Chespin use Grass Pledge, Froakie use Water Pledge."

Chespin and Froakie both nod their heads. Chespin and Froakie put their hands where their heart was at and close their eyes. The two of them begin storing up power and while Fennikin as running, the flames start to become surrounded by water and grass.

Fennikin keeps on running. The fire type pokemon jumps up and slams onto the ground. Creating three fireworks that look like Chespin, Fennikin, and Froakie respectively.

The crowd cheers loudly. To a lot of them, they thought that Jeremiah's performance was the best performance out of all of them.

Jeremiah smiled, happy to be getting all those applauses. "Thank you so much." He bowed.

"Fennikin."

"Froakie."

"Chespin."

"Now with the first round over with. Everyone cast your votes and determine which of these students are going to be going to the next round." Cassius ordered.

The crowd cheers.

The first round was all finished, and everyone cast their votes for who they wanted to win. Cassius was standing on stage with the scoreboard behind him. "Now the votes are in," Cassius said. "There were a lot of great performances out there today, but only 16 could advance. Now everyone turns your attention to the scoreboard."

Everyone did what Cassius said. People wanted to know who was going to be making it to the next round. Several seconds later, 16 pictures pop up on the screen. The sixteen who had advanced to the next round where:

 _ **JEREMIAH. LOGAN. RITA. DAVID. CHROMA. TILLITH. ISSAC. MARCO.**_

 _ **MYSKA. BABS. NATHAN. THOMAS. RILEY. ELI. MAXWELL. ZEMRICK.**_

The people who all made it to the next round where all happy backstage. But the people who didn't make it to the second round, where either disappointed, sad or surprised.

"I didn't make it to the second round…" Tyler cried.

"Cheer up buddy, I didn't either, but I'm just going to keep on smiling."

"Congrats on the second round Rita. I hope you do good out there." Kell said. He was disappointed that he didn't make it to the second round, but at the same time, he was happy for his friend.

"The second round will be medical examination battle," Cassius said. He turns around and looks at the scoreboard. The scoreboard ends up shuffling and puts sixteen up against each other. The shuffling stops and shows the results.

 _ **MYSKA. VS. JEREMIAH.**_

 _ **RITA. VS. DAVID.**_

 _ **LOGAN. VS. CHROMA.**_

 _ **RILEY. VS. BABS.**_

 _ **THOMAS. VS. TILLITH.**_

 _ **ELI. VS. NATHAN.**_

 _ **MAXWELL. VS. MARCO.**_

 _ **ISSAC. VS. ZEMRICK**_

Some of the people who were making it to the next round where surprised by the results. Especially, Rita/David, Thomas/Tillith, and Myska/Jeremiah. But they had no time. After a quick change into their uniforms for the next round, Cassius was still standing on stage with the microphone in his hand.

The stage had changed once again, this time to look like a hospital room. "Now time for round two. You might be asking, what exactly is round two going to be?" He asked. "You see, round two is going to tests how well this student knows how to take a care of a pokemon. That's right." He said while explaining the rules.

"The students are going to be timed ten minutes to hurry up and try and heal upon the these injured pokemon that you see on stage. They also must explain what is going on with them, and what the cause is." He explained. "In order to do that they have to press this button right here when they are done. If they don't have the right diagnosis, then they have to try again."

The crowd cheers.

The eight groups who were going up against each other pull onto the stage. Rita/David wherein the blue area, Thomas/Tillith wherein the green area, Myska/Jeremiah wherein the purple area, Riley/Babs wherein the yellow area, Eli/Nathan wherein the orange area, Issac/Zemrick wherein the white area, Maxwell/Marco wherein the grey area and Logan/Chroma wherein the blue area. Each of them where wearing doctor outfits with the stethoscopes around their necks. Each one of them also had their partner pokemon standing right next to them.

Rita looks at her brother. She swallowed her spit. She was determined to win this battle. "I have to win this. I have to prove to everyone that I am my own person." She thought to herself. She smiles at her brother. "Good luck," Rita said.

"Good luck to you too."

Tillith was still thinking about what her boyfriend said to her. It was on her mind a lot lately, and she didn't know if she wanted to go through with it.

Thomas smiled. He hoped that his girlfriend was going to go through with it. "Remember what I said," Thomas said. "I hope you drop out of the tournament, so I can win babe." He winked his right eye.

The tension was floating in the air between the eight groups. Each one wanted to win this thing, so they could make it to the next round, and they didn't want to give up.

 _ **To be continued….**_

 **Authors Note:** Who will win the second round? Who will win the tournament? Who had the best performance? What do you guys think will happen? What did you all think of the chapter? Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.

 _AZW330, Kell5009 and Mara the Wolf – It really isn't that hard to handle a bunch of characters. But I understand you're concern. Also, the story is going to be a long story, and once a character graduate, more characters come in and they leave the story. The story will use a rotating cast pretty much. But the story will be long, more then 150+ chapters. Just look at this chapter, I was able to handle all the characters and give them all lines. Thomas, Rita, Tillith, Jeremiah, Babs, Riley and Zemrick will be graduating soon. There's a reason that there getting a lot of focus right now._

 _jubinaruto and n00bsleyr – I fixed the mistake._

 _TheSquip – Yes things from the OC forums will be in the story. Like the Tillith thing, ironic because it was mentioned in this chapter._


	22. Special: Common Shorts

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

 **Sinkin' in the Zoura Hub – Short #1**

Eli pops out of the bushes, that cold winter afternoon. She was on the hunt for Zoura, the Camp Trickster who liked to play pranks on the people at the camp. One of the most famous examples was when Zoura messed up the talent show, a while back. Eli wanted to catch Zoura and had been trying to catch it for a while now. Eli was wearing a military uniform and had binoculars around her neck. She looks

through the binoculars, hoping to find the dark-type pokemon.

"On today's episode of Eli's Exploration, we are trying to find the trickster pokemon Zoura." She monologued to herself while speaking in a British accent.

Emerald pops up from out of the bushes. The normal type pokemon had a wide smile on their faces. "Eevee, Eevee!" Emerald was glad to be out on this hunt, trying to find Zoura. Emerald liked spending time with its trainer.

"Do you see Zoura anywhere?" She asked.

"Eevee, Eevee." Emerald nodded its head no.

Eli sighs. She was getting ready to give up on trying to catch the dark type pokemon because they had been searching for Zoura for about 12 hours. "We might as well give up, there's no point in trying to search for something if we can't find it." She moaned. She had her wireless earbuds in her ears, listening to RWBY music.

"Eevee, Eevee," Emerald shouted at Eli, telling her to not give up.

Eli shook her head. She wasn't going to give up, and after listening to Emerald's inspiring words, she decided to finally chase after the dark type pokemon. She balled up her fist with confidence. "Your right, let's do this thing."

"Eevee, Eevee." The normal type was happy that Eli was now more confident.

Eli and Emerald spot a wiggling black tail, coming out of the bushes. Both Eli and Emerald's eyes turn into stars. They knew that tail looked familiar and could tell that it was the dark type Pokemon Zoura's tail. "There it is!" She shouted with excitement.

Eli and Emerald rush out of the bushes and start chasing after the tail. The tail goes back into the bushes, but Eli and Emerald were still running. "Let's keep going."

"Eevee, Eevee."

Eli and Emerald jump into the bushes and they see a Zoura. "There you are…" She pointed at the dark type.

Zoura turns around and sticks out its tongue. "Zoura, Zoura, Zoura." It marked.

Eli was thrilled. Her eyes turned to hearts. Even though she wasn't the type of person to normally show a lot of emotion, there was something about Zoura that filled her with so much raw emotion. "It's so cute!" She shouted.

Eli and Emerald start running towards the dark type pokemon, which made Zoura startled. Zoura keeps running but looking back. The dark type pokemon really liked the chase. Zoura ends up creating another copy of itself and climbs up a tree nearby, wanting to watch the chaos unfold from up high.

"Zoura, Zoura." The dark type laughs.

The Zoura clone turns around and sticks out its tongue. "Zoura, Zoura."

Eli and Emerald were getting closer to the dark type pokemon. "There you are!" She said. She ends up jumping, trying to catch the pokemon in her hands, but when she inches closer towards the pokemon, Zoura ends up dissolving, causing her to fall onto the ground and leaving her confused. "Huh?" Eli asked. She turned around and sees Zoura up on the tree laughing.

"I've been bamboozled…" She said.

Zoura ends up hopping from tree to tree, running away. She was quite sad to see that Zoura ran away, but she still had high hopes that she was going to catch the dark type pokemon someday soon. "Zoura will be mine someday." She ends up getting up with a sharp confident look in her eye. "And I'm going to name is Mercury."

"Eevee." Emerald Was unimpressed by the name, finding it to be a lazy name. The normal type pokemon sweatdrops.

"I know I can just wonder trade on the Player Search System and probably get me a Zoura on there, but I want this Zoura so much!" She explained.

 **Babs' Beauty Video Vlog – Short #2**

Babs was sitting on her chair, while Don was recording her on video, for her Player Search System web series, where she gives makeup tips to views. Babs desks had a lot of makeup on it, while Cherry was sitting on Babs' lap. Normally, Don wouldn't even try to do something like this, but Babs was paying her good money, so he really didn't care.

The young boy was anxiously waiting for Babs to give her a cute on rather or not, it was okay for him to press the record button on the camera that he was standing behind. "Can I start now?" Don asked the spoiled mean girl.

"Hey, don't talk unless I tell you to talk!" She shouted, petting the fur of the normal type pokemon.

"Yes, ma'am." Don rolled his eyes. Unlike the other students at the camp, the young boy wasn't so scared of her. He found that she was only putting on an act to get attention.

"Now you may start."

"Meow." Cherry purred. She was getting a little bit tired.

"Okay." Don presses a button on his camera. "We are life." The video was now recording Babs as he gave her the signal to start.

Babs sighed. "Hello, fellow Player Search System viewers and welcome to Babs Beautiful Bakery."

Don started to laugh, finding the name to be funny. But the laughing annoyed the ten-year-old girl. She placed her hands on her hips because she was quite angry with the cameraman. "Why are you laughing?" She asked.

"Oh, sorry viewers…" She whispered. "My cameraman Don is ruining my video!"

"I'm so sorry." He apologized. "It's just that you're doing makeup and you call your video serious Babs Beautiful Bakery. A Bakery has nothing to do with makeup." He tried to explain, but he kept on laughing, which made the girl even angrier.

"Shut up!" She shouted. "It was the only thing with a B that rhymed."

But Don couldn't stop laughing. The cameraman falls to the ground, not being able to control his laughter. He rolls on the ground because he found Babs' stupid-ness to be extremely hilarious. "I mean how are you supposed to be at an honors camp when you can't even get that right?" He slightly insulted.

Babs growled. She got an idea and quickly looked at Cherry. "You wanna know what we do to bad cameraman's, Cherry?" Babs asked.

"Catty, catty?" The curious normal type asked. Cherry then realized what she meant and started laughing evilly.

Babs grew a sinister look on her face and got up from the chair, but still holding Cherry. Babs and Cherry walk over to Don with evil looks on their faces. Don rolls around and still laughs, but when he sees Cherry and Babs' sinter looks, he stops laughing. He began to grow scared of them and quickly regretted laughing.

"I'm so sorry…" He apologized. "But please don't hurt me…" He begged.

Several seconds later, with the video recording, Babs and Cherry tied up Don with rope and even having a filthy white sock in his mouth. Babs cleared her throat, ready to start filming her video. "Sorry for the slight delay, but on today's episode on Babs' Beauty Bakery, I am going to teach you how to put makeup on boys."

"Delcatty." The normal type chuckled.

Don started to mumble. It was hard to hear him thanks to the sock in his mouth. Babs ignored it and just shrugged her shoulders. "What was that?" She asked.

Don mumbled so more. He was telling her that he was sorry for what he did and wanted her to let him go.

"Oh, I think he said he wants lipstick." She grabs a tube of lipstick. The boy started to scream, while she rolled the lipstick up. The boy didn't want any lipstick on his face, but the girl was going to because she was angry at him.

Don starts to scream while hopping away in the chair.

"Come back here Don! This is what you deserve for what you did to me!" She shouted while running away.

Cherry shrugged.

 **O Z-Crystal, Where Art Thou? – Short #3**

It was late at night and Chroma laid out his Z-Crystal collection. Dusky and Guardian were sleeping nearby, while the rest of the members of his team, were all sleep in their respective bunk beads. Chroma had eighteen Z-Crystals, one for each type. Every night he counted his Z-Crystals, just to make sure he had every single one of them. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eight- "He started. He looked at each one of his Z-Crystal and for a second thought that one of them was missing.

"All my Z-Crystals are here." He said. "I can't be missing one." The young boy wanted to check again, to see if he didn't miscount or something. The Z-Crystal that he thought was missing was the Rock type one. He shrugged it off and decided to count again.

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eight- "He pointed at each one, but once again, he noticed that the Rock wasn't there. He was in huge denial. He even thought about counting once again, just to make sure. But he soon realized that he needed to just accept it.

He began freaking out with his eyes turning red. "WHERE IS MY ROCK TYPE Z CRYSTAL!" He shouted with rage. The young boy started to breathe heavy. He was angry. "I could've sworn I had it this morning…"

Chroma started to freak out. His hair began look spiky. He really wanted his Z-Crystal back, and his eyes started to change multiple colors all at once. He began running in a hurry. He flipped his bed up, trying to see if his Z-Crystal was underneath his bed. "Nope, not there." He said.

He rushes over towards Eli's bed and flips her mattress up, making her fall on the ground, waking her up. "Nope not there."

He runs over towards Zemrick and Babs bunk bed and flips there bed up. He didn't see anything. "Not there either."

He sighed. "Where could it be?" He asked himself. He decides to check his pockets, to see if the Z-Crystal would be in there. So, he checked the right pocket first, and it wasn't there. He sighed. He was a little disappointed with the crystal not being there. He ends up checking in the next pocket. He felt something. He ends up taking his arm out of the pocket and sees a brown crystal. He smiled since he finally found the Z-Crystal he had been looking for. "I found it!" He shouted. He was happy. He looks up and sees three vicious eyes, glaring at him with intensity. It was Eli, Babs, and Zemrick. The three of them were angry at the boy, for waking them up.

"WHY DID YOU WAKE US UP?" The four of them asked.

Chroma got a little scared. He sweatdropped and slowly started to get a little nervous. "I'm sorry." He swallowed his spit. He hoped that they weren't going to do something to him.

 **Exp. Share of Terror – Short #4**

Zemrick was in his secret lab, that he built somewhere near the Pokemon Village. Zemrick was currently in the middle of an experiment that he had been working on. Zemrick's Solsis was sitting in a chair with a metal headgear on its head. Zemrick had been working on this experiment for quite a while and had been doing numerous experiments trying to perfect it.

He was writing some notes down on his clipboard, studying the movements of his partner pokemon. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked.

"Solsis, Solsis," Solsis replied, letting its trainer know that it was doing good.

Zemrick smiled. "That's good." He puts his clipboard down, feeling that everything was alright with his latest experiment. "I guess we can go test out." He turns around and looks at Yukio who was just reading a book and sitting down on a couch.

"You wanna be my test battle subject."

"Sure? Why not." He shrugged.

"Great."

"What am I testing out anyway?" He asked. He slowly puts the magazine down and walks over to the boy who was wearing a white lab coat.

"You see I built this perfect thing called the EXP. SHARE." Zemrick explained.

"The EXP. what?" Yukio asked.

"The Experience Share. It gives the experience a Pokemon gains from a battle and gives it to the other pokemon on the team. Pretty much is shares knowledge from one pokemon to another." He explained.

"But why would a pokemon need that?" He asked.

"To help them grow stronger," Zemrick explained. He walks over towards the psychic type pokemon who was still sitting on the chair and adjusts the headgear on its head. The machine that he made was made from metal and had white little antennas on the top from it. The antennas where the thing that takes away and gives experience from one pokemon to another.

"Are you ready?" Zemrick asked. But when he touches the red button to activate the machine. The red machine lets out a red light that surrounds both Zemrick and Yukio. The red light absorbs the life energy of the two boys, draining them and causing them to fall to the ground.

The red light disappears and surrounds Solsis making the psychic type pokemon grow stronger. "Solsis, Solsis," Solsis said. It would go and see if its trainer was okay, but it decided not to. Solsis shrugs its shoulders and decides to just go back to sleep.

 **Thomas' Daily Routine - Short #5**

It was early in the morning, which meant that Thomas' alarm clock ends up ringing. Thomas and Druddigon jump up. Thomas was wearing a white tank top and light blue striped pajamas. Thomas and Druddigon look at each other and nod their heads. That meant they knew it was time for them to do their daily routine, to get ready.

The boy and his pokemon walk into the bathroom. They both grab their toothbrush and put toothpaste on their respective toothbrushes. They then put the toothpaste away and start brushing their teeth together. After several minutes of brushing, they spit into the sink and rinse the toothbrush off. They then both grab mouthwash and pour some into their mouths.

They swish the mouthwash back and forth and then begin to gargle. After a few seconds, then spit it into the sink and put the mouthwash away.

Later both Thomas and Druddigon start doing pushing up, they then start lifting weights and take turns spotting each other After that Thomas puts on boxing gloves and so does Druddigon. They then go into the kitchen and drink a raw egg. It was disgusting to them, but they quickly spit it out. They got the idea because they saw it from a movie.

Thomas and Druddigon then go to a gym nearby in Snowbelle City and meet up with Wulfric. The three of them go to the boxing area of the gym and start punching a boxing bag, with one of the three holding it. They each took turns doing each thing. After that was finished, the two boys say goodbye to Wulfric and started running in the cold.

As the two of them where running flocks of multiple flying type Pokemon such as Fletching, Pidove, Pidgey, Starly, Pikipek, Hoothoot, Tailow and Wingul flew above them. They were both starting to sweat, but they weren't going to give up running. They were both determined to get this workout finished.

After ten minutes of running, they arrived back to the Pokemon Village started doing push-ups again. After the pushups, they decided to do sit-ups. After the sit-ups, they decide to do jumping jacks. After that Druddigon watches Thomas gets dressed, and the boy and his partner pokemon high five each other, after Thomas finishes getting dressed.

Now that Thomas was dressed, and they were finished with their morning routine, the boy and his trusty partner pokemon could get the day started.

 **Customer Service - Short #6**

Tillith's iPhone started to ring. She had heard about a new service called the Pokemon Bank on the Player Search System, and she wanted to subscribe to their services. She heard that they had some pretty good deals and wanted to check them out herself. Her phone continued to ring. She was anxious for them to pick up the phone.

They pick up the phone. "HELLO, YOU HAVE REACHED THE POKEMON BANK CUSTOMER HELP HOTLINE. FOR ENGLISH PRESS ONE, FOR SPANISH PRESS TWO." A lady with an almost robotic voice said on the phone.

Tillith shrugged and pressed one since she spoke English. She placed the phone back to her ear. "FOR CUSTOMER SUPPORT, PRESS ONE. FOR TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES, PRESS TWO. FOR NEW SERVICE, PRESS THREE. TO RENEW your SUBSCRIPTION, PRESS FOUR." The automatic machine said.

Tillith presses three and puts the phone back up to her ear. The phone started to ring, she couldn't wait for someone to pick up the phone. She just wanted to talk to someone on the phone, and not a robot.

"Hello and thank you for calling the Pokemon Bank Hotline. My name is Pam, how can assist you today?"

"Hi, yes. My name is Tillith and I would like to start a subscription to the Pokemon Bank."

"Okay, Millet. I'll be happy to help you." The lady said. She held her phone up next to her ear and started typing.

Tillith raises her eyebrow. "No, my name is Tillith."

"Okay, Frillish. I would be happy to help you with what you need."

Tillith was starting to get a little frustrated with the lady she was talking with over the phone. Tillith hated it when people got her name wrong because it was something that happened a lot. "My name is Tillith, not Frillish. I'm not a Pokemon."

"Okay, Girlish. I understand."

"NO!" Tillith shouted. Her face started to get red. Tillith really wanted to start a subscription to the Pokemon Bank, but this last was really making it hard.

"Okay, Millie." The lady said.

Tillith growled. "You know what forget it!" Tillith shouted. She gave up on her hopes of starting services at the Pokemon Bank and just hung up the phone. Tillith throws her phone on the ground and starts stomping on it.

The lady who was hanged up on was surprised that a customer had been rude to her. "Well excuse me, princess…." Pam said, slamming the phone into its home.

 **The Alolan Skies - Short #7**

Akale, a young Pokemon Trainer who had dreadlocks and his partner Pokemon Lombre where meditating on big pillows that afternoon, surrounded by candles. Akale and Lombre usually meditate every day around this time, trying to concentrate and focus on themselves – while getting in touch with their inner selves.

The boy and his pokemon both hum. The two of them were having a lot of fun for today. However, things went south when Akale smelt something strange. "Something doesn't smell right Lombre," Akale said. People in Alola where very in tune with their feelings and could sense when something was going on.

"Lombre, Lombre?" The grass type pokemon asked, wondering what was going on.

"Something bad is going to happen…" Akale predicted.

Lombre rolled his eyes. He thought that this was another one of Akale's strange theories, that didn't come true most of the time. So Lombre just ignored it and shrugged his shoulders. He went back to meditating and humming, which made Akale angry.

"Don't ignore this!" Akale shouted. "Something bad really is about to happen!"

Lombre ignored him and went back to humming. "Lombre, lom, lom."

The Mantine surfer shakes his Lombre, which distracts the pokemon and ruins his concentration. Lombre got angry. "Lom, lom, lom." He shouted at this trainer for ruining his meditation.

"I need you to listen to me!" The boy with the dreadlocks shouted. "Something bad is going to happen in Kalos."

Lombre rolled his eyes. Even though he hated when Akale did this, he still wanted to figure out what it was, he was trying to "predict". "Lombre?" He asked, wondering what it was.

"A green Pokemon is going to cause a lot of trouble for the Kalos Region!" He explained.

"Lombre, Lombre, Lombre." He shrugged. Not believing a thing that his trainer was trying to tell him.

"No, it's true!" Akale said. "And someone at the camp is a traitor. Someone at this camp is evil!" He warned.

Lombre just rolled his eyes.

"And Babs, Chroma, Eli And Zemrick have a special connection to legendaries."

"Lombre, Lombre." Lombre shrugged. He still didn't believe it.

"And a psychic type pokemon at a Dungeon knew here is going to cause a lot of problems for all of us! And Wind is going to bond with an Espurr named Mimi."

"Lombre." Lombre still wasn't believing anything that his trainer was saying.

"And there's going to be a tournament where Babs and Jeremiah will make it to the finales and Thomas is going to ask Tillith to quit that same tournament and then she's going to reject his offer and beat him during a medical exam, where she's going to break up with him." He explained. The wind that was sent to him from Alola was strong and was sending him a lot of predictions.

Lombre was getting sick of the action of his trainer. He grabs a sock that was balled up nearby and stuffs it in Akale's mouth, trying to shut him up. "Lombre, Lombre." Lombre goes back to meditating, now that Akale has been shut up.

 _ **Gone with the Wind – Short #8**_

It was late at night and Wind was tossing and turning in her sleep. Yanma was sleeping on top of her head, snoring loudly. Wind was having a dream, that had been happening a lot lately. She wanted the dream to stop, but it wouldn't. She needed to catch some sleep because Tomorrow was the Midterm Exam Tournament, which was going to be happening at Midnight.

"Mimi no!" She shouted while she jumps up, still being wrapped in the covers. The young girl started to breathe hard. The dream that she was having was intense. The dream was so strong, that it even woke Yanma up.

"Yanma?" The bug type asked, wondering what was okay, but at the same time, asking if she was still having those dreams that she had been having ever since she arrived at Lumiose City.

"Yeah, those dreams are still happening." She said. "I don't know what they mean, or who this Mimi person is." She sighed. "I just know that whoever this Mimi person is, they need help Yanma."

"Yanma, Yanma."

Wind gets up. She walks over to the glass windows that the hotel room had. Her roommates, Thomas, Akale, and Tillith where still sleeping, without making any sounds. Wind looked up at the moon. Even though she wanted these dreams to stop, at the same time she wanted to know if they meant something. "If these dreams are warning me about something, I hope that Mimi is alright."

Akale wakes up. He heard Wind's loud noises from behind and wanted to know if she was okay. "Hey, is everything alright."

She was kind of glad to hear Akale's voice. Out of everyone she knew, she felt hat Akale would be the perfect choice to share this news with. "No, I'm not." She said. "I've been having dreams."

"Dreams? What kind?" He asked.

"In dreams, I find this Espurr nicknamed Mimi lost and beaten up on the road. She tells me that she's trying to find her trainer." She explained to him, finally happy that she could get this off her chest.

Wind felt like that sounded familiar. Akale could predict things, after smelling the wind, and recently, he smelt something like this. "About two weeks ago, I smelt the winds and one of those things ended up happening."

"What was it?" She asked curious about the situation.

"Yanma, yan."

"The Mewtwo situation. I smelt winds that told me that a psychic type pokemon was going to cause trouble for the group and about two days later, the Mewtwo crises happened." He said. "I know people believe that my theories are fake. But they're not." He explained. "So far, everything that I've predicted has been true."

She felt a little more confident about the Mimi situation, thanks to talking with Akale. A great friend and a guy she had a crush major crush on. "Thank you Akale. Talking to you has made this whole thing easier." She blushed.

"Don't worry about." He said. "Anytime."

The two starts to laugh.

Authors Notes: This is the first of these chapters, and this was just to break the tension from the drama-filled tournament arc that was currently going on. Yes, all these shorts are canon and there will be more chapters like this. Also, each short has a common theme, can you figure out what it is? Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Throughout the week, there will be more of these posted, each character will get a short dedicated to them, basically. Speaking of the tournament, who do you all think is going to win it?

Also, there's going to be more of these posted today. Originally, I was going to post all 31 shorts (Yes, each character gets their own short), but I felt like it was just too much for one short. But here are the titles for the other shorts.

 _ **Joe Wants to Impress Myska**_

 _ **Logan Gets the Girl**_

 _ **Jeremiah's Jokebooks**_

 _ **JD's Guide to Explaining Life**_

 _ **Issac, the Matchmaker**_

 _ **Let's Play Undertale with Eden and Froakie – Part 40: Choices**_

 _ **Riley's Egg-client Adventure**_

 _ **Misdreavus Keeps on Licking Tyler**_

 _ **Megan's Bad Breakdancing Skills**_

 _ **Alexander vs. Snorlax – The Lazy Off**_

 _ **Kell and Bulbasaur's First Fight**_

 _ **Rita's Love Note**_

 _ **Myska and the Bond Phenomena**_

 _ **Yukio's Fortune Fame**_

 _ **Nathan Tries to Impress Babs**_

 _ **Mario's First Job**_

 _ **The Other Side of Don**_

 _ **Tara and the PR Video**_

 _ **Max's Credit Card Maxes Out**_

 _ **Locke Out**_

 _ **Riku's Wish**_

 _ **Lucas: Alone in the Words**_

What do you all think each short will be about?

Also, I'm proud to announce. _**Pokemon Academy: Preparations Vol. 2 – The Delta Episode,**_ coming soon.

How do you guys feel about these extra content chapters, the "Think of the Future of Yourself" and this one? I like doing them because they allow me to provide more content between chapters. Especially in big and heavy story arcs.

davidthemightypaladin – I honestly found the matchups to be predictable.

TheSquip – It's going to be explained in the next actual chapter of the story, which is called "Fierce Fighting at the Midterm Exams!" what happened between the two of them. Also, to answer your question. No, you can't submit the same character to another story in the Pokemon Academy Franchise. All these stories are connected and take place in the same universe. It wouldn't make sense to do so lol.

Deutschland1871 – Yeah, the showdown between the two of them is going to be epic.

WaqueKoala 2.0 – Alexander did do a good job.

Guest – Thanks.

Aster – It's fine. No they're not a bothersome. I also found spelling bees to be boring.

SniperSnip1000 – It's fun writing for all these characters.

Mara the Wolf – There in. They'll appear in the story soon, I have an idea for them, and I'd like to battle in Pokemon Omega Ruby if that's okay. But the thing is, I transferred a lot of my good mons over to Ultra Sun.

pokegabert – Yeah, Thomas was being a bit of a jerk.


	23. Fierce Fighting at the Midterm Exam!

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

The crowd continued to cheer. The students who were all on the stage, wearing lime green scrubs, a white lab coat, white tennis shoes and a stethoscope around their neck. The students could feel the pressure from the roaring audience surrounding them. Some of the students had intense rivalries going on, and where pretty determined to win this round of the competition, because a lot of them were matched up against someone they were currently having a problem with.

Myska and Jeremiah looked at each other. The two were friends and rivals. The duo had a friendlier rivalry than some of the other rivalries that were going on. "Good luck, Myska," Jeremiah said.

Myska grabs Jeremiah by the hands, with her eyes turning to stars. "Wow, I get another chance to go up against my idol."

"You still think of me as your idol?" He asked, being kind of confused.

"Of course, I do," Myska said. "Remember, I wanna be just like you someday Jeremiah, and I'm going to work hard to do that."

Jeremiah sweatdrop. "I mean, that's a very bold statement…." He quickly shook his head. "Remember tho, me and you are also rivals, so I want a good challenge from you."

"Of course," Myska said. "I do plan on beating you after all."

Jeremiah and Myska shake hands and both laugh. After that tho, the two gained a more serious look on there faces. Even though the two of them were friends, that didn't mean that they were going to go easy on each other during the next round. No, no. They were both serious about winning.

Thomas turns to his girlfriend Tillith, he wondered if

Cassius had just explained the rules to the sixteen students not too long ago. So, they were all eager to begin the medical examination around of the midterm exam. Meanwhile, Cassius was standing over at the side with his Noibat and Gourgeist standing next to him.

"Now let's begin!" Cassius blows his whistle.

 _A rainbow sparkle comes out of the whistle and creates a versus screen. The screen was split into eight blocks on both halves. In the middle of the screen, it said "VS." in white letters. The first row was a light blue color and had pictures of JEREMIAH, DAVID, CHROMA, BABS, TILLITH, NATHAN, MARCO, AND ZEMRICK. On the side of the picture where their pokemon, Froakie, Galie, Dusky, Cherry, Fomantis, Cyndaquil, Ursula and Solsis respectively. The second half was a pink color and had pictures of MYSKA, RITA, LOGAN, RILEY, THOMAS, ELI, MAXWELL, ISSAC. On the side of them where there pokemon: Tranquill, Roselia, Meowth, Kavallerie, Druddigon, Emerald, Haunter, and Heracross. The screen disappears._

Some of the students started to rush to their respective hospital beds, trying to see what was wrong with the Pokemon standing in front of them. The tension was filling the air, as everyone was in a rush to try and heal up there pokemon.

Rita was feeling pressured, while she was standing next to her brother. She didn't know if she could beat him or not because her brother was somewhat of a prodigy. She quickly shook her head, trying to snap out of the negativity she was feeling about herself. "I know I can do this. "She thought to herself. I have to beat him to prove to everyone that I am not my brother."

David could tell that his brother was feeling tense and wanted to know what was going on with his little sister. "Are you okay, sis?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She lied.

"Good." David nodded. "I hope you give it you're all. I don't want to battle a weak opponent."

Rita smiled. "I'll try my best." She replied. Rita and David rush to the hospital beds that were laying right in front of them. On Rita's hospital bed it was a Geodude and on David's hospital bed it was a Togepi.

"Remember folks, this round is a medical examination," Cassius said into the microphone, letting the audience know what this part of the tournament was about. "The first person to heal up and pokemon give the right diagnosis will be determined the winner."

Issac walks up to the flying type pokemon Pidgey who was sitting down on the hospital bed in front of him. Pidgey looked really sick, and he could tell that the flying type pokemon needed some help. But he didn't know what was wrong with it. "I wonder what's going on with Pidgey…."

"Heracross, cross." Heracross tries to inspect the flying type pokemon too, wanting to see what was wrong with it. Heracross starts to sniff Pidgey.

"Have you found anything Heracross?"

"Cross, cross." Heracross shakes his head no.

"We have to keep digging," Issac replied.

"Cross, cross."

Zemrick wanted a good grade. He felt that since his dream was to one day become a Pokemon professor, that he had this exam round pretty much in the bad. Zemrick looks at the pokemon that was on the hospital bed, which was a Poochyena. Poochyena had red Static surrounding its body, which caused the boy to think.

"Poocheyna, pooch." Flames start to surround the dark type pokemon, which gives the boy a great idea as to what is going on with it. Poochyena looked sick. The dark type pokemon had been burned and wanted some medical attention.

Zemrick snaps his fingers, finally figuring out the diagnoses. "Poocheyna has been burned." Zemrick turns around. He knew that the dark type pokemon needed some medical attention fast.

"Solsis, can you hand me a Rawst Berry."

"Solsis, sis." Solsis floats over to a basket nearby. Solsis picks up the light blue berry using its mouth and floats back over to its trainer. "Solsis, sis."

"Why thank you, Solsis." He grabs the berry from the Pokemon's mouth.

"Solsis, sis."

Zemrick looks at the injured dark type pokemon. "I need you to take this." He said. His holds the berry out to the injured Pokemon, but the injured pokemon looked away from the berry. Poocheyna was too stubborn to try and eat food from a stranger.

"Come on Poochyena, you need to eat this, it's going to help." He explained. Zemrick was eager to win this competition and move onto the next round. Since the next round was a Quiz Show, he wanted to show off his smarts.

Poochyena could sense the determination of the trainer. Poochyena decides to give in and just accept the berry, that it was being offered. "Poochyena, pooch."

Zemrick holds out the berry and Poochyena starts chewing and swallowing the berry, bite after bite. A green light surrounds the pokemon, successfully healing it up and getting rid of the burning. "Pooch, pooch."

Zemrick smiled, knowing that the dark type Pokemon was okay. "Pooch, pooch, pooch." The dark type pokemon barked.

Issac continued to look at the ill Pidgey laying on the bed in front of him. He was still trying to figure out, what was going on with the normal type pokemon. Unlike the other pokemon who needed medical attention, it was hard to tell what was wrong with Pidgey.

"I can't do anything about Pidgey if I don't know what's wrong with it." He shrugged. The sound of his voice made it clear that he was about to give up.

Heracross didn't want his trainer to go up so easily. So Heracross begins inspecting the normal type pokemon, trying to see what was wrong with it. At first, he couldn't find anything. He almost wanted to quit, because of that. But as soon as he turns the normal type pokemon around he sees a splinter in Pidgey's right wing. "Heracross, cross." Heracross tapped his trainer.

"What is it Heracross?" Issac asked, with a depressing tone of voice.

"Hera, here." Heracross points to the splinter, causing Issac to gain a wide smile on his face, showing off his pearly white teeth.

Issac know having a good grasp as to what was wrong with Pidgey, removes the splinter from Pidgey's wing. Pidgey started to smile and gets up. Pidgey felt a sense of relief, no longer being in so much pain, the way it was before. "Pidgey, pidge." The flying type chirped. Pidgey thanked the boy and his Heracross, for helping him out.

"No problem," Issac replied. Issac soon remembered that he had to go and press the button. He turns around and looks at the clock, seeing that there were only six minutes and forty-five seconds left on the clock.

Issac gets up and starts running to the button. He was in a rushing, wanting to beat his opponent Zemrick. Zemrick turns around and sees that Issac was running to the button. Zemrick, not wanting to be beat rushing to the button.

The two boys where neck and neck, sweat dropping off there faces, trying to rush to the singular button to press it. Both boys wanted to win this round and were giving it all they got. But, Issac runs a little bit faster than Zemrick and makes it to the button first. He slams his right hand on the shiny red button. A light shine on the boy.

"Since Issac rang the button, he gets to explain what was wrong the injured pokemon that he helped," Cassius said into the microphone.

Issac sighs. "The thing that was wrong with my pokemon was that Issac had a splinter." He explained.

Cassius stood there for a second, with the audience all waiting in anticipating, seeing if the young boy got the answer correct or not. Issac started to sweat, waiting for the results and so did Zemrick. If Issac got it wrong, then Zemrick would get a chance.

Cassius sighs. He looked at his smartphone. One of the superiors gave him the results of the Pidgey that Issac rescued. "You are correct Issac, that means that you are going to make it the third round." The man announced.

The crowd cheered. Issac started to tear up, hearing everyone cheer for him. Issac runs to Heracross and hugs his partner pokemon. "We did it Heracross!" He cried with tears flowing out of his eyes.

Heracross was a little embarrassed and starts to sweatdrop and blush. "Heracross, cross, cross."

Zemrick sighed. He was disappointed that he didn't make it to the next round, but he had fun at the same time. "We'll try out luck next time." He said.

"Solsis." The psychic type pokemon was too, disappointed in not making it to the next round.

The round was heating up and there was only three minutes on the clock, the remaining students where all in a hurry, trying to figure out what was wrong with the Pokemon they were instructed to heal up. Marco runs up to the button and pressed it. The pokemon that he needed to heal up was a Togepi. Marco did a lot of research to try and see what was wrong with the fairy type pokemon and finally came up with a concrete answer. "Togepi was poisoned."

After listening to the young boy's answer, the room became silent, waiting for Cassius' answer. "You are correct," Cassius explained, which made the boy happy and caused him to smile.

"We did it!" Marco cheered.

"Eevee, Eevee!" Ursula jumps into Marco's hands and the young boy hugs the normal type pokemon.

Maxwell sighed. He was sad that he lost the round. He couldn't figure out what was wrong with the Piplup that was resting on the hospital bed. For him, it was hard to figure out because Piplup was hardly showing any signs. "I guess I tried my best."

"Haunter, haunter." Haunter looks down. He felt sad that his trainer didn't do very well.

Riley was freaking out. He couldn't tell what was wrong with the Goomy he was supposed to heal up. Riley started to scratch his head. He wanted to win this round because he really wanted to prove to David that he is good for his sister. "What is wrong with you?" Riley asked.

Both and him Kavallerie started to touch Goomy. The dragon type pokemon was very wet, slimy and sticky. It grossed both Riley and Kavallerie out, almost causing them to puke. But they held their mouth.

"Hone, Hone." The puke was rushing up Kavallerie's body. The steel type pokemon wanted to splatter everywhere, but he knew that he couldn't.

"This is disgusting…." Riley mumbled. He could barely talk because there was so much vomit in his mouth. But while he was grossed out by the Goomy, he turns around and hears a button being pressed. The person who pressed the button was his opponent Babs with Cherry standing right next to her.

"WHAT?!" Riley shouted, in anger. He was mad that his opponent had already figured out what was wrong with her pokemon, but he could.

Babs smiled. She was all ready to tell Cassius what was wrong with the Ninjask she was supposed to take care of. She wanted to win this competition because she knew that her idol Diantha would be watching, and she wanted to show Diantha that she could be just like her.

"You see Cassius, Ninjask has the virus known as Pokerus, which can be very beneficial to a Pokémon." She said. She had a very cunning smile on her face the smile pretty much gave off that she was going to win this thing.

A moment of silence filled the air before Cassius got the results. After a quick second, the results come to Cassius' phone and he smiles. "She's correct. That means that Babs is going to make it to the next round."

The crowd cheered, and Babs shrugged. "I knew it." She slowly walked away.

Riley started to cry and Kavallerie too. "We lost!" They said together, angry that they lost the round. The wannabe lawyer and his steel type Pokémon had hopes of making it further into the competition, but that wasn't going to happen because their dream had just been cut short.

Nathan was finished inspecting his patient Rhydon, even healing the Pokemon up. Nathan sighed in relief while whipping off his sweat. "We cured Rhydon's paralyzation, so let's go and ring that bell Cyndaquil." Nathan Said.

"Cynda, cynda." Cyndaquil pops the flames from his back up. The fire time pokemon was excited. He had hopes that he was going to win this round with the trainer that he trusted.

Nathan grabs Cyndaquil and starts running towards the button. "I have to win this. I wanna beat that bastard who tried to kill me." He said. Nathan turns around and glares at Jeremiah, the boy he hated with a raging passion.

But when Nathan turns his head, he stops running when he sees and hear that his opponent Eli, had already pressed the button before him, with Emerald on her right shoulder. He was surprised that she made it there easily, which angered the boy.

"I hope she fails." He wished.

"Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil didn't agree with that. Cyndaquil hoped that Eli would try her best.

"Servine is sick with a fever," Eli said.

"You are correct, Eli you will be making it to the next round!" Cassius said, which caused the crowd to go into a frenzy.

Even though Eli was making it to the next round, she didn't smile like everyone else, she just shrugged her shoulders casually.

Nathan's face turned red. He was heated. He screamed loudly and stomped his foot on the ground. It was like he was a child, having a temper tantrum. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! THIS IS UNFAIR!" He shouted.

Logan looks around at Snorlax. He was trying to see what was wrong with the normal type pokemon but couldn't find anything. "I don't get paid for this, so why am I doing this?" Logan asked while looking at Meowth.

"Meowth, meow."

"Snorlax, lax." Snorlax wakes up. The normal type pokemon was sound asleep, and it was hard to tell. The normal type pokemon was starting to get hungry. Snorlax sighs and begins leaning over, causing the boy and his pokemon to freak out.

"OH NO!" Logan said.

"Mewoth, Meowth!" The worried duo holding onto each other.

Snorlax ends up falling on Logan and Meowth, crushing them. "Lax, lax, lax." Snorlax rolls over, but it was too late. Logan and Meowth had been crushed to death and imprinted into the ground. The two of them were in a lot of pain.

Chroma presses the button. "Dugtrio had a cut on its head."

"Chroma is correct, that means that you Chroma are going to make it to the next round."

"Yes!" Chroma said. Chroma and Dusky high five each other.

Tillith was in the middle of her examination of Ivysaur. Ivysaur and the grass type pokemon needed to be woken up. "Hey, Fomantis can you grab me an awakening?" Tillith asked.

"Fomantis, fomantis, fomantis." Fomantis rushed over to the basket and to get the medicine. Fomantis grabs the Awakening and runs over towards the girl and hands it to her. "Fomantis, foam."

"Thank you," Tillith said. Tillith started to hold onto the handle but started thinking about what her boyfriend asked her too to do. She started thinking rather or not if it would be a good thing to do. "Should I let Thomas win this?" She asked herself. She loved her boyfriend, but she didn't know if it would be a good thing to do.

Thomas turns around and looks at his girlfriend. He hoped that she would do it. "Please, Tillith." He said. She turns around and looks at him. "I need you to win this for me."

Tillith sighed. She thought about it long and hard. But Fomatnis wasn't about to go for it. Fomantis thought the idea wasn't a good one. "Fomatnis, Foam," Fomatnis explains to Tillith that this is a huge part of her grade too and that no guy is worth failing for.

Tillith shook her head and knew that Fomantis was right. Fomantis grew a more serious look on her face, knowing that she had to do the right thing. "You're right Fomantis. No, Thomas. I will not be winning this competition for you." She said.

Thomas was appalled. "What? I'm your boyfriend."

"You're not my boyfriend anymore," Tillith said, breaking up with the boy. Tillith applies pressure to the handle and white liquid squirts on Ivysaur.

After a few seconds, with the medicine finally kicking in – Ivysaur wakes up, which meant the medicine finally worked. "Ivysaur, saur."

"Glad you're awake Ivysaur."

"Ivy, Ivy." Ivysaur thanks, Tillith and Tillith hugs Ivysaur.

Tillith gets up with Fomantis following behind her, and Tillith starts running to the button. Thomas was heated. His face grew red. He thought he was going to win this round, by his girlfriend dropping the competition for him, but boy was he wrong. He soon started to regret his decision.

Tillith slams the button. She felt a sigh of relief, now that she was free from her boyfriend, who was very controlling. "My patient Ivysaur was asleep."

"You are correct Tillith. You are going to the next round." Cassius said.

The crowd roars loudly.

Chroma was especially proud of Tillith. He walks up to the girl, wanting to see if she was alright. He knew everything that happened because Chroma knew everything. Secretly, for a while now, he's always wanted to have a conversation with the girl. "You did well out there." Chroma said. "I'm proud of you." He started to rub his nose.

"Thank you, Chroma." She replied. "I tried my best."

The two laughs. "I'm glad that you finally told Thomas off. It was about time, you stood up for yourself. It really shows how far you've come since I first met you."

Tillith blushed. She was happy that someone felt happy for her. "Thank you, Chroma." She replied. "It's good to hear someone tell me how great I am."

"Well you are great, you deserve the world." Chroma replied. Tillith and Chroma look at each other, the two of them look into each other eyes, the duo was having a moment. But it was quickly interrupted by Thomas.

"Hey, Tillith."

Chroma stomped his foot. "She doesn't want to talk to- "

"It's fine Chroma," Tillith said. "What do you want?" She asked, she really wasn't really in the mood to see him, after their recent breakup.

"I'm sorry for everything." Thomas apologized. He regretted everything that he did for her and wanted to show her his apology. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Tillith could sense that Thomas was sorry. Unlike everyone else who thought of him, as a bossy person, she knew that he was a very career driven person who would do anything he wanted to get what he wanted. She sighed and began thinking about his apology and rather or not if she should forgive him.

"I don't know…" Tillith replied.

Thomas grabs Tillith by the hands and looks into her eyes. He knew that this was her weak spot. "I promise that I will do everything in my power to make it up to you." He said.

She quickly gave in. The way he was looking at her, made her swoon. She could tell that he was sorry for everything that happened and wanted to give him a second chance. "Fine. Maybe you can make me some more of your famous lasagna." She said. Tillith and Thomas hold hands and slowly walk away. Thomas didn't even care that he lost, all he cared about was the fact that he got the love of his life back.

Chroma sighed. He was disappointed that the girl he had a crush on, went back to her ex. "Whelp, at least I finally got enough courage to talk to her." Chroma said, petting Dusky's fur.

"Lycan, Lycan." The rock type barked.

The clock was starting to go down, with only two minutes left. Rita, David, Jeremiah, and Babs were really trying to heal there pokemon up and figure out what was wrong with them. Jeremiah and Myska where neck and neck to each other, both determined to beat the other one.

"I gotta win this," Jeremiah said. Jeremiah's Chespin was right next to him, while the duo was trying to remove a stick out of Pangoro's head, but it was hard to do. "Come on Pangoro, you have stood still."

"Goro, Goro." Pangoro was crying, but every time, she cried, she continued to cry.

Meanwhile, Myska was trying to stitch up a wound that a Nidoking had. She was almost close to finishing it. "Almost done…" She said. She wanted to beat her rival Thomas and was going to do it no matter what. Myska was determined to win this, and no one was going to stop in her way.

She finally finished. "Done." She said. "Come on Tranquil." She looked at the flying type pokemon and Tranquil nodded its head.

"Quil." Tranquil and Myska start running to the button.

Jeremiah saw this and quickly removed the branch from out of Pangoro's head, which caused Pangoro to stop crying.

"Goro, Goro."

"I'm glad you're alright," Jeremiah said. Jeremiah was in a hurry. He grabs Chespin and starts running.

Myska and Jeremiah were neck and neck, running against each other, trying to press the button. Both wanted to win this tournament and knew that winning this round was only one step towards making that goal.

"I know where friends Jeremiah, but I have to win this," Myska said.

"I know you do. But I have to win this too." Jeremiah replied.

But Jeremiah wasn't about to give up. He begins running faster than Myska and presses the button. "Pangoro had a tree branch stuck in her head," Jeremiah said.

"Correct, that means that Jeremiah will be going to the next round."

The crowd went wild. Myska looked down. She was sad that she lost, but in the end, she was proud of her friend for making it. She walked over towards the boy and hugged him. "I'm really proud of you Jeremiah."

"Thanks." Jeremiah blushed.

Babs walked up to Jeremiah. In a weird way, she was proud that he made it far. It was Babs mission to try and beat him in the finale. "You may have won, but since I am the best, I'm going to win the whole tournament."

"NO, you won't," Jeremiah replied.

"We'll see about that."

The two glared at each other. It was clear to everyone around them, that the rivalry between Jeremiah and Babs was a heated one. Tension filled the air, with the hate that surrounded the two of them.

"Let's meet each other in the finales." They both said. Both Jeremiah and Babs give each other a handshake, promising each other that they would indeed meet at the finales of the tournament. They break the handshake and walk in two separate directions.

The last two people where David and Rita. Both David and Rita where inching neck and neck against one another, trying to repair the damages towards the pokemon they had to heal up.

Rita was determined to win this. She had a mission to prove to everyone that she was her own person. "I have to win this." She said to herself. She almost wanted to give up. "I'm tired of living in the shadow of my brother."

"I have to beat Rita," David said while looking at her. "I have a reputation to hold onto."

"Finished!" The brother and sister both said, finished with healing their pokemon up. Rita and David realized that they both said the same thing, so it all that mattered right now was making it to the button first.

The race began and the two started running fast. Everyone in the audience was at the edge of there seat. The people who were watching from the backstage, where also hanging on, waiting in anticipation to see who was going to make it to the button first. But it was Rita who made it first, and she slams her hand on the button, breathing hard from the running she did.

"My patient was Geodude and Geodude had a broken fist."

"That is correct," Cassius said. "That means that Rita will be advancing to the next round and that the second round of the tournament is now over."

The crowd went wild once again. Rita stood there feeling like she was paralyzed. She couldn't believe that she just beat her brother David for the first time ever, and to her, it felt like she was better than him. "I did it!" She realized finally. "I beat David. I beat, my brother!" She smiled. The young girl runs up to Roselia and hugs her.

"Roselia, Roselia." Roselia was proud of her trainer.

David stood there and smiled. He didn't care that lost. He was just happy that his sister won something in her life. He clapped his hands. "Congratulations sis." David bowed to her. "I'm happy you won."

"Thank you, David." She smiled. David and Rita hug each other.

David started to cry. He was so proud of his sister that he couldn't contain his emotions. Rita was surprised to see her brother crying, it was something that she hadn't really seen much.

"What's wrong?" She asked thing that something was wrong with her to bother. "Are you...crying?" Rita asked. "It's not that big of a deal…"

"Yeah, but... These are bittersweet tears." He replied. He wipes away the tears and looks at his sister. Just staring at her, he could tell that she had changed from when he first met her.

"Bittersweet?" She asked. She was very confused as to what was going on with her brother.

David sighed. "Yeah. I'm sad that I lost and got a D, but at the same time, I'm proud of how strong you've become." He continued while staring into his sister's eyes. "It's out-of-character for me to say this, but... Of all the people that would project that grade on me...I'm glad it was you."

Rita was happy to hear that her brother was proud of her. It was something that she's never heard before from her brother or parents. So, hearing this made her heart race. "It was because you believed in me." She confessed. She knew all along that her brother loved her and was rooting for her the whole time.  
I may not be as strong as you when it comes to battles, but I've got what it takes to be a coordinator."

"I know. The way you outranked me in the performance round proves it." He said. David begins reaching into his pocket. He was so proud of her, that he wanted to give her something. He also remembered that today was her birthday and wanted to do something special for her. "Here, take this." He pulls out a shiny stone and the girl takes it.

"Happy birthday." He winked.

Rita smile got wider. "You remembered that it was my birthday?"

He nodded his head. "Of course, I do."

Rita looks down at the stone. She remembered what the stone was for and knew about it. "Is this...?"

"Yep. It's a Shiny Stone. With this, Roselia will evolve into Roserade." "You've grown so strong. You don't need to worry about me holding you down anymore. You've got your Pokemon to watch your back now." He explained.

"Thank you, thank you!" Rita wraps her arms around David, embracing in a hug with her brother. "I'll go as hard as I can, for the both of us."

He looked down at his sister. "I know you will. I'll be cheering for you in the rest of the tournament." Rita breaks the hug, she slowly walks away, to go and talk to her friends. David just stood there, looking at his sister.

"Hey, Rita." He turned around to look at his sister's girlfriend.

"Yes, David?" Riley asked, acting scared. He feared the older boy. You want to know why I'm overprotective of Rita?"

"Sure, why are you?" Riley asked.

"Alright... I'll tell you." He sighed in relief. "As I'm sure she already told you, my parents have always considered me the perfect child of the family, and her as a failure, thus she's always put on a pedestal with me. I don't care what they think, family shouldn't treat each other that way!"

Riley was surprised to hear this. Out of the few weeks that they've been dating, Rita has never told him any of this. He was really engrossed in the conversation and really wanted to find out more.

David almost wanted to cry so more, but he held back. "That's why I'm smothering her like that. I'm giving her the familial treatment that my parents couldn't. I'm probably the only person in the family that cares about her." He explained. "Yeah, I mean, she's only 10, the age where she becomes a Trainer, so she should be given a chance to prove herself, right?"

"Yes," Riley replied.

"She wants to be a Pokemon Coordinator, which is hard when you consider that there are no contests in Unova." He continued. "My parents see it as a fool's dream, but I know better. I mean, who do you think funded her admission to the camp?" He asked.

"You?" Riley asked.

"Yep. My parents wouldn't give a damn, so I used some of the prize money from the tournaments I've won. I just...don't want her to get caught up in something she'll regret." David said. David puts his hands-on Riley's shoulders. He realized that Riley meant a lot to David, and vice versa. He could tell that they loved each other and knew that he couldn't step in the way of true happiness.

"I want you to take care of my sister," David said. "I know that you."

"I will!" Riley was shocked to see that David changed his mind about him. Riley was happy to hear this. "I'm going to do the best to protect your sister and treat her right."

"I'm glad to hear that," David replied. "But if you hurt her, so help me god…" He threatened.

"I won't, I won't, I promise."

"Good." David slowly walks away, and Riley sighs.

* * *

Backstage, Kell was alone. A lot of the other contestants had gone to go get something to eat real face. Kell sees that Rita was walking up towards him and he walks over towards his best friend and hugs her.

"You did great out there." He said. He was watching the whole thing from backstage.

"Thank you," Rita replied. "I couldn't have done it without you."

"What's what?" He asked.

"Because you're amazing. You've also helped me train a lot too. I wouldn't be where I am today, without you Kell." Rita said, causing Kell to blush.

"I don't know what to say." Kell breaks the hug. Rita and Kell look into each others eyes. Kell could sense how much passion Rita had for him, and Rita could tell how much Kell meant a lot to her. While looking into each others eyes, they felt something they've never felt before.

Rita and Kell lean in close to each other, and the pair begins kissing. Rita forgot all about the fact that she had a boyfriend, and Kell did too. It was as if they were both the only two people in the world and nothing else matter.

Don walked into the room. Don was holding a lot of snacks in his hands that he bought. When Don looks up he sees that Rita and Kell were kissing, and he was surprised. Don stops all the snacks and screams. "What the hell?" Don said.

Rita and Kell heard the screams and broke the kiss. "You can't tell anyone about this," Kell said. Don turns around. He didn't know what he just witnesses and started to run. Rita and Kell started to freak out. Both remembered that Rita had a boyfriend…

"What are we going to do?" Kell asked.

"I don't know!" Rita replied.

* * *

Joe was shaking like a leaf, when he saw Myska standing in line for some snacks, he held a bouquet of flowers in his hands, that he had bought for her. The young boy ends up swallowing his spit.

"Talk to her," Logan said, out of nowhere, startling the boy.

"You scared me!" Joe said.

"I know. It's easy to do." Logan laughed. "But go on, talk to her. I know you like her."

"But what if she rejects me?" Joe feared

Logan rolled his eyes. He was tired of hearing that from him. "I guess I gotta do this the hard way." Logan pushes the boy, towards the girl.

"Hey, Myska," Joe said, shaking heavy.

"Oh hey, Joe!" Myska said with a smile.

Joe begins holding his flowers out. "I got these for- "But before he was finished, out of nowhere Yukio popped up. He was wearing his regular clothes, just like the rest of the people who had lost the tournament.

"I got these for you, I guess." Yukio shrugged. Yukio gives Myska the flowers and she smiled.

Myska smells the flowers. "These are great flowers, Yukio. Thank you."

"It's whatever." Yukio shrugged. "She liked the flowers!" He said to himself. He was secretly happy that she liked the flowers since he had a huge crush on her.

"I think Alexander will like this flower," Myska said. "Alexander is so dreamy." Myska started to fantasize about her and Alexander being together, which caused the girl to blush but leave Yukio and Joe confused.

"ALEXANDER?" They both asked.

"Yeah." Myska blushed. "I have a huge crush on Alexander." Myska turns around and looks at Alexander sleeping on the ground nearby. "Isn't he the hottest thing you've ever seen?"

Megan walks up to the sleeping Alexander and her face glows red. "Wake up Alexander!" She shouted, finding the boy to be very irresponsible.

"I can't, I'm sleeping." Alexander snored.

Yukio and Joe both sweatdrop.

Several minutes had passed, since the end of the second round. The tournament was getting closer to the end, but it only just began. Cassius was standing on stage. The stage had changed to look more like a classroom with two podiums in-between Cassius. The third round was a quiz show, which meant that the students had to have a lot of knowledge.

"Now that we have our eight finalists, let's determine that the matchups are going to be for the speedy quiz show round. Whoever can answer five questions first wins." Cassius said. He turns around and snaps his fingers. Eight pictures appear on the screen, and the pictures were of that of the finalist. The pictures then randomize and separate into the four corners of the screen. The matchups where:

 _ **CHROMA VS. MARCO.**_

 _ **JEREMIAH VS. RITA.**_

 _ **ELI VS. BABS.**_

 _ **ISSAC VS. TILLITH.**_

The crowd cheers loudly, and while they were doing that both Chroma and Marco walk onto the stage. The duo was wearing red gowns, the same gowns that people wear during a graduation ceremony. On the top of their heads, they were wearing caps.

Chroma and Marco both walk up to a different podium, ready to begin the next round of the tournament. There partner pokemons Dusky and Ursula were standing right beside them.

"You should cheat." A mysterious voice whispered into Grey's head.

"Not now Gray." Chroma said. You see Chroma had a second personality named Gray. Gray was Chroma's Deoxys personality, who sometimes try to take control of Chroma's body. But Chroma always tries his best to resist that side of his personality.

"Why not, it can be fun!" Gray laughed.

Chroma rolled his eyes.

Cassius stood there, holding a card in his hand. He had a big smile on his face, waiting for the round to begin. He clears his throat. "The first question is, who invent the player Search System?"

Chroma slams the button in a hurry, not leaving Marco anytime to answer. "The correct answer is Clemont."

"That is right!" Cassius said. "That vies Chroma one point, leaving the total 1 to 0."

* * *

The tournament was heating up, that night and going fast. The third round was now over with and it was time to move onto the fourth round, which was just getting ready to wrap up. Tillith, Chroma, Babs, and Jeremiah had successfully made it to the semi-finals. They reached baked a Pokepuff together with their pokemon and was waiting for the judges to determine who was going to make it to the finales.

The semi-finalist where all wearing chief uniforms which were all white. The uniforms where all dirty, however from all the baking they had did, but Babs didn't get dirty at all. She tried her best to not get dirty.

The four of them had hopes that they would make it to the finales since each one of them fought hard throughout the whole entire tournament.

The judges where Cassius, Professor Ben, and Siebold, a member of the elite four and a famous chief. The three judges ate each of the four Pokepuffs, and where right now just calculating results.

Siebold stands up. "The judges and I have discussed it over and out the four of you, Jeremiah and Babs had made the best Pokepuffs, which means that the two of them will advance to the finales."

The crowd cheered, but both Tillith and Chroma weren't happy because that meant they've just lost the tournament. Chroma shrugged his shoulders when he realized that he at least made it to the semi-finals, so he felt like it was all good.

Jeremiah and Babs, on the other hand, we're happy to be making it to the next right. Jeremiah hugged his Froakie, who helped him make it far. "We did it Froakie."

"Froakie, froak." Froakie corked.

"I knew I was going to win," Babs said with confidence.

"Delcatty, catty." Delcatty shrugged.

Fomantis looked down. She felt that she did a bad job and blamed herself for why they lost the tournament. "Fomantis, foam."

"It's not your fault," Tillith said. She picks Fomantis up and hugs her. "We didn't win Fomantis, but we did a good job, so that's all that matters."

Fomantis cheered up a bit and was now smiling. "Fomatnis, Fomatnis."

"Hey, Babs. I'll see you in the finales." Jeremiah said, looking at the rivals.

Babs nodded her head back. "Whatever." She shrugged. She slowly begins to walk away.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, it was time for the final round of the tournament to begin. It was still night outside, with the crowd cheering loudly, waiting for the next round of the tournament to begin. The stage transformed once again into a standard battlefield. Both Babs and Jeremiah walk onto the battlefield on different sides.

The promise that they made to each other about making it to finale rounds, was finally coming true. The duo was about to face off against each other in their second rival battle.

JD, Logan, Joe, Eli, Zemrick, Thomas, Tillith, Akale, Wind, Riley, Tyler, Isaac, Eden, Megan, Alexander, Kell, Rita, Myska, Yukio, Nathan, Mario, Don, Maxwell, Tara, Locke, Riku, and Lucas where all going to be watching the battle from the stands of the stadium.

"There finally going to battle," Tara said.

"I'm so excited," JD said.

"This is so predictable." Alexander shrugged. "We were all expecting this." Alexander was angry that he wasn't the one who made it to the finale round of the tournament. He did a lot of training for the tournament, so his anger was understandable.

"I agree." Lucas folded his arms. He was still a little angry about losing the tournament so early, but at the same time, he had a feeling that Babs and Jeremiah where going to be making it to finals of the tournament.

"Even if it's predictable, its well work the wait," Riku said.

"Yeah, I can't wait to watch it," Locke said.

"Who do you think will win?" Akale asked.

"I don't know." Wind replied. "It's kind of hard to say."

"Well whoever winds, it might not end well for the looser." Eden shrugged.

"Eden's right," Tyler said. Tyler looked down at both Babs and Jeremiah. He could tell that both had a lot of stakes in trying to win this tournament. He could tell by the look in their eyes, that they both had everything to gain and loose. "This is going to be one hot battle."

Jeremiah and Babs glare at eachother.

* * *

Authors Note: And the conclusion to the tournament is almost here. One more chapter left. The next chapter is called _**The Finales! Babs VS. Jeremiah!**_ This tournament has been fun to write. Fun fact, the quiz shows round and the baking round where originally going to be their own chapters, but I just didn't find them interesting enough to be their own rounds, so I just skipped through them.

Fun fact: The original title for this chapter was called _**Tillith, Chroma, Babs and Jeremiah's Finale Battles!**_ But it was changed cause the title was too long.

Also, this is yet another chapter where all 31 main characters appeared and had lines. It's very easy to do lol.

I would also like to thank davidthemightypaladin the person who submitted Rita to Pokemon Academy: Preparations and David to Pokemon Academy, for writing the dialogue between Rita and David after Rita beat him. Thanks so much.

Quick question. How would you guys feel, when after the tournament arc was over, there was two plots in each chapter? I've been thinking about doing that lately.

Also, about PokeProblems. I've decided that PokeProblems will take place in an alternative universe, so If you guys want, you can resubmit characters that you've submitted to any other Pokemon Academy story, to PokeProblems. But just an FYI. PokeProblems is a teen drama and won't focus on the "battling" that much. The story is more about what its like to live life in the pokemon world.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and I'm glad so many people are enjoying the tournament arc.

pokegabert – Yeah, he's protective of them.

WaqueKoala 2.0 – Funny, because he just did that in this chapter.

TheSquip – There actually a reference to the anime. I like puny titles. He has a crush on Babs for some reason. I use a random generator to determine which characters has crushes on who.

Mara the Wolf – Fanfiction has been glitchy lately, I don't know why. Okay, that's cool. Yeah, I don't like battling with mythical and legendary pokemon too.

Guest – You finally got your wish, the chapter is finally up.

* * *

 ** _A Pokemon Academy Preparations Short:_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"Joe Tries to Impress Myska"_**

In Lumiose City, Joe was doing some practicing on Metagross' psychic type attack and psychic abilities with his partner Pokemon, Metagross, and Yukio that Saturday afternoon. With school being out that day, it gave the campers some time for relaxing and relaxation. The sun was shining brightly above the camp – and the clouds were clear that winter afternoon.

The Midterm Exam Tournament was getting ready to start soon, so that meant that the students had to do some training before the tournament starts. Yukio was mostly helping Joe out, so he could get some training in with Munna before the tournament started, which was going to be happening in about one week.

It had been a while since Joe and Metagross had last work on Metagross' psychic type attacks, so they were feeling a little rusty about it. "Metagross, use Psychic," Joe ordered.

"Gross, gross." Metagross' eyes glow blue. Metagross started to concentrate and look at Yukio's Munna who was floating in the air.

While that was going on, Myska walked passed them. Myska wanted to do some battling with Tranquil to get some training done for the tournament. So, she wanted to ask either Joe or Yukio about helping her out. "Hey, guys," Myska said.

Metagross eyes turn back to normal since he couldn't focus getting distracted. "Gross, gross, gross."

Joe stood there, freezing up. Seeing his crush, made his heart beat fast. Joe had a huge crush on Myska and thought that she was the prettiest girl at the camp. The boy started to worry and thought about what he was going to say to her.

"HI, Myska." Yukio shrugged. "What are you doing here?"

"I can be anywhere, I want…" Myska replied.

"Well, whatever." Yukio shrugged. "Come on Munna, we have to go."

"Munna, Munna." Munna was a little disappointed that it had to leave so soon and not finish the battle. Munna really wanted to battle, but at the same time knew that she had to follow her trainer wherever it wanted to go.

Myska got a little heated that Yukio was being so rude to her. The young girls face turned red and she glared at the boy while putting her hands on his hips. "Where are you going?" Myska asked.

"None of your damn business," Yukio replied, talking rudely to the young girl. Yukio had a big crush on Myska, and that was kind of the reason why he was rude to her. The other reason was that well, that was just his general personality. Not caring about anyone or anyone else's feelings.

"You are so rude!" She shouted.

"Whatever, I can talk to anyone, whoever I want." Munna and Yukio start to walk away slowly, not giving a care in the world.

"Wait you can't leave," Joe said. Joe rushes towards Yukio and grabs him by the shirt. "How am I supposed to talk to Myska, without another person being around us?" He asked.

"I don't know." Yukio shrugged. "And I don't care."

"Please," Joe begged. Joe gets down on his knees and folds his arms together. He really didn't want to be alone with the girl he had a crush on and start puckering his lip out. "I can use your help."

"Fine." Yukio rolled his eyes. "I guess if you want to get her to like you, you can try to impress her."

"Impress her?" Joe asked. The young boy got up, off his knees and looked at the boy. "How am I going to impress her?"

"I don't know, and I don't care," Yukio said. "Now if you excuse me, I got things to do." Yukio puts on a helmet and gets on a motorcycle. Yukio and Munna who were both wearing helmets, drive off on Yukio's motorcycle.

Joe stood there, thinking about a way to try and impress Myska. "How can I impress her?" He asked himself.

"Hey, Joe!" Myska said, which scared Joe, causing the young boy to jump. "Would you like to have a battle?" She asked, with a wide smile on her face.

Joe started to shake like a leaf on a tree. "I, I, I, I…." He stuttered in terror. Joe while he was shaking, began thinking of ways he could impress her. But the young boy couldn't think of anything.

Joe started to feel sick to his stomach. The young boy ends up throwing up on the ground, puke filling everyone on the floor. He couldn't handle the pressure of being near his crush, and the pain was getting to him. The young boy ends up passing out and falling on the ground.

Myska saw all the throw-up, and her eyes turned into hearts. "I love eating puke!" Myska said with a smile on her face. Myska reaches into her pocket and pulls out a spoon. "Thank you so much, Joe, this is the best gift that anyone has ever given me." Myska starts to eat Joe's puke with the spoon, finding the vomit to taste very delicious.


	24. Special: Anger Management

_**[THIS IS A SPECIAL CHAPTER]**_

 _ **A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **QUINTEN.**_

Quinten tapped his feet constantly while sitting on the couch, that Tuesday afternoon. He was currently in a session with his psychiatrist Professor Krane. Quinten had anger issues and occasionally goes and sees Professor Krane once a week. Professor Krane currently specializes in the purification of Shadow Pokémon and was well known for his research. He had short brown hair and tiny rectangular glasses. He looked quite young but was old enough to be a professor.

Professor Krane had his patients usually meet up with him in his laboratory which was quite big. Sitting on professor Krane's couch was his partner Pokemon Eevee, who was usually by him twenty-four seven. Another interesting fact was that the brown-haired Professor usually gave out Eevee as a starter pokemon to new trainers in a region close to Hoenn named Orre. But Professor Krane had moved to Hoenn after the shadow pokemon accident not too long ago.

Krane looks down at his clipboard which had a lot of information about Quinten. He could tell from the information on his clipboard that Quinten had been doing a lot better recently when it came controlling his anger. "I see that you've been doing a good job trying to control your anger." The brown-haired Professor read.

He crossed his legs, and then held onto his right leg, trying to get comfortable on the slippery couch. "I also see that you got yourself a girlfriend, been working out and even got a job at Sawsbucks."

Quinten sighed. "Yes." He replied. "I've been trying my best to control my anger, and getting a girlfriend, working out and having a job has been really helping me control my emotions." He smiled. He finally felt free from the anger that had been controlling him for most of his life. He may be doing better now, but his anger was a lot worse back then, even getting him into a lot of trouble before.

Quinten had been trying to work on his anger management issues for a while now, and he felt like he has been making some progress. Today, however, the teenage boy wanted to tell the Professor something regarding the meetings that they have been having. He had a hard time trying to get out what he wanted to say, but he knew he should say it. "That is why I don't think we should continue to keep this session going." He said.

The Professor was surprised to hear Quinten say that. It wasn't something he was expecting because it came out of nowhere. He hadn't seen any signs that showed that Quinten was ready to be finished with these sessions. "And what makes you think that?"

"Because I've improved a lot." He said. Quinton looks up at the clock and sees that it was _**7:15am**_ , which meant that it was time for him to go to school. He had to be there before _**8:00am**_ when school starts. Today was the first of school at the brand new Pokemon Academy here in the Hoenn Region in **Mauville City.** "I don't have time for this, I got to go to school."

Quinten didn't want to sit there and continue talking to his psychologist. Quentin gets up and grabs his backpack. Before he leaves, he looks at his psychiatrist, who was staring at him in a serious way. The Professor didn't think that Quinten should just abruptly leave, but he knew that the teenager was going to do it anyway.

"If you don't think you need me anymore, then that's fine. But you should know that my door is always open." The Professor reminded the young boy, who he didn't think was ready to not see a psychologist anymore.

"We'll see about that," Quinten said, leaving in an awkward way. The Professor had a feeling that the young boy was going to come back, but he wasn't going to say that.

Quinten exits the room and slams the door. He was a little bit angry, the Professor didn't understand his feelings, but he shrugged it all off. His new focus was on school. Even though it was rare for a teenage, Quinten was very excited to be arriving at Pokemon Academy. That way, it could be somewhat of a fresh start for the boy.

* * *

 **DAKOTA.**

Students were walking down the loud and crowded hallway, at the newly opened Pokemon Academy in Mauville City. The hallway was packed with hundreds of teenagers from age thirteen to eighteen, either talking to their friends, making new friends, trying to finding their classes, lost or on their way to their classes. It wasn't only the students who were in the hallway, but teachers too.

Dakota felt lost and lonely, walking down the hallway by herself. Not only was today a fresh start for Quinten but it was a fresh start for Dakota too. Dakota was a young girl who was sixteen years old. She used to be the most popular girl in school, but after a recent event, she was no longer considered popular anymore.

Dakota had blonde hair and tan skin. She had blue eyes, that looked like the sea. While she was walking, she decided to wear a white tank top and light blue jeans. The young girl didn't even want to go school today because she knew that it was going to be embarrassing after what happened the other day.

Dakota uses to have a lot of friends. One of them was Grace Johnson. Speaking of her, as Dakota continued to walk down the hallway she saw Grace Johnson. She awkwardly stared at her, but put her head down, not wanting to be seen, by the girl. But it was too late. Grace quickly glanced at Dakota and looked away fast.

Dakota turns around and starts moving fast, not wanting to be seen by anyone she uses to be friends with. While she was walking, Roxanne and her boyfriend Brawly, walked past her. Roxane was a young girl who had her hair tied up in two braids, while Brawly had long light blue hair. Both Brawly and Dakota were gym leaders in the Hoenn Region.

Brawly and Roxanne laugh when they see Dakota, they heard the rumors about the young girl and thought that they were funny. "Hey, you're the girl who got in trouble for trying to steal Dakota Johnson's boyfriend" She laughed.

Dakota sighed. She really didn't want to be there. The young girl with blonde hair felt embarrassed. Not only was she feeling embarrassed, but her stomach started to turn. "I feel like I'm going to be sick." She said. Dakota holds onto her stomach.

Roxanne folded her arms together and gave the girl a sassy look. Roxanne hated girls who stole other girl's boyfriend, so that was why she had a huge problem with Dakota. "Oh, look she has emotions." Roxanne insulted. "How do you think Dakota felt, when you were all up on her boyfriend, sending naked pictures to him?" She asked.

Dakota sighed. She had been hearing this from tons of people, even since it happens, and quite frankly she was getting a little bit tired of it. "I gotta go." She said. The young girl walked away, causing Roxanne and Brawly to turn around and watch her.

"Bye, bye, slut," Roxanne said.

"I hope you catch something," Brawly shouted.

Dakota just ignored everything. She didn't want to let the rumors get to her, so that was why she decided to walk away. She had to go to class anyway.

* * *

 _ **QUINTEN.**_

Quinten and his girlfriend, Grace Johnson where walking down the busy hallways and holding hands. Quinten and Grace had been dating for about three months now, and the two of them were in love. Recently the two of them had been in a lot of heated drama, so their relationship was kind of rocky. But today was their three-month anniversary, so the couple thought about forgetting all the drama that has happened between them and wanted to just focus on each other.

Grace Johnson was a young seventeen-year-old girl. She had green eyes, and long black hair that she always wore in a ponytail. Grace was the typical dream girl, in Quinten eyes. According to him, he thought of her as the perfect girl. Quinten was totally in love with her and she was in love with him. While the young couple was walking down the hallway, they had to stop because they had arrived at Quinten's classroom.

"Looks like we've arrived at our stop," Quinten said while smiling. Quinten leans into Grace and she does the same. The young couple begins making out, right in the middle of the hallway. The two didn't care about what anyone else thought, and just wanted to show their love to the world.

"Get a room!" Anderson said. Anderson was Grace's best friend, but she liked to think of him as her gay best friend forever. Hearing the voice of Anderson, caused the young couple to split apart and break up their kiss, which made them both a little angry.

Anderson was a little disgusted seeing the of them showing PDA in the middle of the hallway, during the morning. To the young gay teenager who was fifteen years old, it was very disgusting. "Eww, gross." He insulted.

"Shut up, Anderson!" Grace said. She playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

"See you after class," Quinten said in a flirty way.

"Okay, babe." She replied. The young couple gives each other another quick peck. "But don't forget that today is our anniversary, and I have something special planned for the both of us."

Quinten stood there. He had completely forgotten that today was his anniversary. He had so many things on his mind, that the date of their anniversary had completely escaped his memory. "That's tonight?"

"Yeah." She said. "Did you forget?"

"No, I didn't," Quinten replied. "How could I ever forget something like that?"

"Great!" His girlfriend said with a smile. "I'll see you them." Quinten and Grace kiss again, but it was another quick peck. After that, Quinten waves goodbye to his girlfriend and her friend, and slowly turns around and walks into the classroom nearby.

Grace was in awe. She couldn't stop smiling, thinking that everything in her life was going perfectly for once. "This is the best day ever." She said.

Her gay best friend rolls his eyes. "Quit the act," Anderson said. "We all know what you did." Anderson knew a secret about her, that she was hiding. From time to time, he liked to remind her of it, by playfully teasing her. "Or did you forget?" He asked.

"Shut up Anderson," Grace whispered. "No one can know about that."

"Yeah," Anderson said. "I wonder how the world is going to react to the fact that you catfished your own boyfriend, by pretending to be your best friend and sending naked photos to him," Anderson revealed. He thought that what she did was wrong, even though they were friends.

Grace shrugged. She honestly, didn't really care too much. I mean, she did care a little bit, but overall, she didn't. In her mind, she had so many other things going on and didn't have time to worry about her ex-boyfriend's feelings. "Look, Anderson. That was in the past. Besides, she got what she deserved when she didn't want to do my homework for me."

"Yeah, but there are other ways to get revenge," Anderson said. "You went too far…"

"No, I didn't." She replied. "I only just got started." She winked her right eye. Anderson and Grace begin walking, on there way to their first-period class, which they had together and was going to be starting in a few minutes.

The bell rings.

* * *

 _ **QUINTEN.**_

Quinten was in his second-period class, which was History of the Kanto War. The young boy was distracted, constantly thinking about him and his girlfriend's three-month anniversary. The class was very large with about twenty-two students filling up all the desks in the classroom.

The teacher of the class was Lt. Surge. A young muscular man with blonde hair and wearing an army tank top, that showed off his muscles. The teacher was there during the great Kanto war and was a retired veteran for about six years now. "A lot of people don't know this, but the Kanto war actually inspired gyms."

"How did it inspire gyms?" Ash Ketchum said. Ash was a young boy with tan skin and raven black hair. The young boy was wearing a red and white cap, and eager to learn more about the war that took place in his home region.

"That's a good question, Mr. Ketchum." Lt. Surge complimented while pointing at the boy. Lt. Surge was a strict and stern individual, who known for being a hardass to his students.

Quinten ignored everything that the teacher was saying. He couldn't figure out what to do about his upcoming anniversary with his girlfriend, so he turned around to his friend Red. Red was a young Pokemon trainer with brown. The young boy was also wearing a yellow backpack and had a girlfriend named Leaf, who was sitting right next to him.

Quinten and Red had been best friends ever since they were kids and were really close to each other. Quinten knew that Red would probably have a good idea of what to do. "I need your help," Quinten said.

Red looks up. Red was someone who really liked action and was really enjoying this lesson about the Great Kanto War. He was a little bit angry at his friend, for ruining his enjoyment. "What do you want?" Red asked. "What do you need help with?"

"Me and Grace's three-month anniversary is today, and I have no idea what I'm going to do." He said. "I actually almost forgot about it, so I need to make it very special."

Red rolls his eyes. "Just do what I did."

"What did you do?" Quinten asked, raising his right eyebrow up.

"I took Leaf to a hotel."

"A hotel?" Red asked. "What did you guys do- "He stopped, when he got a weird look from Red, that pretty much gave away what he and his girlfriend did in the hotel room when Red took Leaf there. "No way…" Quinten said in disbelief.

"Yeah, we did. It was both of our first time too. First, we have dinner, then we talked and drank champagne and finally we just had dessert." Red winked.

Quinten started thinking about what Red was suggesting. He thought it would be a good idea. It was funny because Quinten had been thinking recently about taking his relationship with his girlfriend to the next level. "That's actually a good idea. Thanks, bro."

"Don't mention it," Red replied. "Now can I get back to listening to Lt. Surge's lesson?" Red playfully teased. Quinten turns around and laugh. He found it funny that Red was so much into his school work, but he respected that.

Now that Quinten had a good idea of what to do for his and Grace's anniversary, he was a lot more excited for it, now that he had a plan.

* * *

 _ **DAKOTA.**_

The bell rang, which meant that it was time to go the next class. The first day of school was almost over, so that was a relief to Dakota. Dakota was having a rough day today, while she walked down the hallway. While she was walking, people started laughing at the young girl. Some of those people included Leaf, Roxanne, Red, and Serena.

"Slut," Serena said. Serena was wearing a cheerleading uniform. The young girl with blonde hair, who was wearing a pink hat was a member of the cheerleading team and was on her way to practice. Her along with the whole entire school had learned about what happened with Dakota, Grace, and Quinten.

"Whore," Brawly said. Brawly slams his hands down on the books that Dakota was holding in her hands, causing them to fall to the ground. The whole entire school looked at Dakota and began laughing at the girl.

Dakota started to feel embarrassed and almost wanted today. Her day had been so horrible that she wanted to go home. Dakota gets down on her knees and starts picking up the papers, and books that had fallen. She had a lot of them.

The young girl with blonde hair almost wanted to cry. It was too much for her to handle. Serena and her poesy walk away, but they will still be laughing at the same time. The crowd around her stop laughing too, finding the situation to not be as funny as it was before.

A young boy with short spiky black hair walks up to the girl. He could tell that she had been embarrassed and decided to help her out by getting down on his knees and start helping her pick up some of the books. "Let me help with that."

"You don't have to," Dakota said. "I don't want to be anyone's charity case."

"You're not a charity case." He said. The young boy looked at the girl. He could tell that she was sad and needed someone to cheer her up. He also heard the rumors about her, but he wasn't the type of person to listen to them.

He hands the books that he picked up form the girl and she grabs them. The young boy was usually a quiet person, who liked to keep to himself. The young boy with black hair and the girl get up. She was glad to have her books back and happy that someone was finally talking to her.

"My name is Dakota." Dakota introduced.

The young boy just shrugged his shoulders. He didn't really feel like introducing himself because he found it to be unnecessary. "Cool." He just shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

Dakota was flabbergasted. She felt like he was rude for not introducing himself and wanted to get to the bottom of this. She watched him walk away, but at the same time, she was not only angry but sad. "I finally found someone who wants to talk to me, but they only felt sorry for me." She said. She slowly began walking away, onto her next class.

* * *

 _ **DAKOTA.**_

Dakota couldn't stop thinking about that boy she met earlier today. She wanted to confront him, over the fact that he had been rude to her, for not telling her his name. She needed to get to the bottom of the issue, so she went to the library, which was run by Nurse Joy and her Chansey, to try and look up information about the boy she met earlier.

She was currently sitting in a chair, with her white earbuds in her ear. The young girl was listening to rock music, while on her laptop, typing away and trying to look the boy up on the player search system. She had been there for about ten minutes now and wasn't going to give up.

But the thing was, she couldn't find anything about him. The player search system had a feature that allowed you to look someone up based on there age, gender, height, weight, sexuality and the region they lived in along with what town/city they were from. But it was hard for her to find any information about the boy because she barely knew him.

"Ugh!" She grunted. "This boy is impossible to find."

"Who are we stalking today?" Anderson said, removing the headphones from her ears. Anderson and Dakota had been friends for a long time. The two of them where even friends before Grace and him where friends, so the bond between them was stronger.

Meanwhile, Dakota was surprised to see him. She didn't except that she'd ever see him again after what happened between her and Grace, so it was a very pleasant surprise. "Oh, so you're talking to me again…" Dakota shrugged.

"of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, you see…this mean girl named Grace has given me a bad reputation around the school. It's completely ruined my social life." She said.

"Quit being overdramatic." He said. "Besides, you know I don't like conflict or taking sides. So, for right now, I'm going to be both your friends."

"Really?" Dakota asked she was a little angry that her best friend just said that. "So, you're trying to still be friends with the girl who pretty much lied about me? The same girl, who outed you out of the closet and likes to cause drama. Your still friends with her?"

The boy sighs. "Look, I know that she seems like the perfect little girl on the outside. But she's a shitty life, and I understand why she acts the way she does." He explained. He knew a lot about Grace, that a lot of people didn't know about. So, he understood why she acted the way she did.

"Whatever." She said. Dakota pulls her attention back to the computer, continuing her search.

Anderson was quite interested in who the girl was trying to look up. He began looking at the computer, wanting to see what kind of person she was stalking. "Forget about all that. I wanna know who your stalking."

"Fine." She replied, giving her friend's bossy behavior. "I'll tell you."

"Yay!" Anderson claps his hands. "Tell me everything girl."

"You see, earlier today I met this guy and…" She started, but she was quickly interrupted by Anderson.

"You met a guy?" He asked. He was getting excited. Out of all the years that the two of them had been friends, he had never seen her interested in a boy. So, this was something that he was excited to see.

"No, no. Not like that."

"Come on. You must tell me everything. I wanna know all the details."

She rolls her eyes. "I don't like him like that. I just wanna know why he didn't tell me what his name was." She was really pressed on this one issue. It was almost driving her insane.

Anderson wasn't buying it however, he thought that the young girl had a major crush on the boy she just met. So, he wanted to tease her about it some more. "You like him. I don't care what you say. You…like…him!"

"Ugh. Just help me try and find him." She replied to his comment. She slowly pushed him back.

"Okay. I'll help you." He responded. "Now, tell me what he looks like."

"Well, you see…he has black hair, black eyes and looks to be about eighteen." She described him. She remembered exactly what he looked like, she was very instant on meeting the boy again. There was something about him, that she found intriguing.

The young boy began typing on the computer fast. Now that he had information about what the boy looked like, he was going to try and search for the boy. While he was typing fast, you could hear keys clicking. After a few seconds later, he finally came up with some results. "Here you go." He said.

She began looking through all the profiles that matched his descriptions, trying to find the boy. But none of them looked like him, but she was going to stop, so she continued to scroll down.

"See him yet?" He asked.

"NO." She stopped scrolling. "He's nowhere on here."

"That's strange," Anderson said. "I've never heard of a Pokemon trainer now having a player search system." He joked. "Maybe he's a Dwebble." Anderson started to laugh, finding the joke to be relatively funny.

"Stop." She slaps Anderson in the chest. "I really want to find him, so he can tell me his name."

"Whelp looks like you have a whole lot of work ahead of you." Anderson shrugged.

* * *

 _ **QUINTEN.**_

School was now out, which meant that Quinten had to go to the Mauville City Mall, so he can go to work at his job. He worked at Sawsbucks as a barista. The small café, was very packed today. Since it was the first day of school, it was pretty much expected for the place to be packed with a lot of students who went to the newly built Pokemon Academy.

Quinten was shaking and mixing a cappuccino for one of the costumes. He was very busy and had a lot of customers, so the boy was very booked. But at the same time, he was super excited for his very special date with his girlfriend Grace. "One Oran Berry Cappuccino coming right up." He said.

The boy stops shaking the drink and pours the Icey drink into the coffee cup. The drink looked very blue, with a mint leaf on the top of it. "Thank you so much," Serena said. Serena was sitting next to Anderson, and she was on a date with her boyfriend Ash.

"Come on Ash, let's go," Serena said.

"Coming." Ash grabs his coat and holds his girlfriend's right hand. Meanwhile, Serena grabs the coffee cup, and the two of them start walking, on their way to leave the coffee shop that was in the mall.

Quinten's girlfriend Grace along with her friend Anderson where both sitting in seats, at the café's bar. The only reason they went there, was because Quinten could hook them up with free drinks and discounts.

"You seem very busy today." Anderson noticed.

"Of course," Quinten replied. The young boy was wearing a lime green cap and green apron that said "Sawsbucks" on it. Below the letters was a picture of the grass type Pokemon Sawsbuck, who was the mascot of the café. "I gotta do a good job, or my boss will fire me."

"Well, you can't get fired now." His girlfriend said. "You have to get me a special girl for our anniversary." She flirted. Grace and her boyfriend give each other a quick peck on the lips.

Once they stop kissing each other, Quinten grabs his girlfriend's hands and looks into her eyes. He thought it was finally time to tell her, what he had planned. "I have something planned for the two of us." He said.

"What is it?" The curious girl asked. She really wanted to know what it was he had planned for her.

"You'll find out," Quinten said. "I want to keep it a surprise."

"Fine." She said, rolling her eyes. "I hate surprises."

"Well, you're really going to like this one." Quinten and Grace kiss each other once again, giving each other another quick peck on the lips.

 _ **DAKOTA.**_

While Grace and Quinten were talking to each other, Dakota walks into Sawbucks. She had a long day and needed a coffee to calm her stress down. The young girl had faced a lot of drama today and just needed to relax.

She really didn't want to come to Sawsbucks, because she knew that Quinten was there. Dakota and Quinten hadn't talked to each other, since the accident that happened between them, so she was expecting a lot of awkwardness. But it wasn't only because of him, she also didn't want to go because she was expecting a lot of students at her school to be there, and they all heard the rumors about her.

But she wasn't going to let the rumors affect her. She was just going to order her coffee, sit down and relax. But at the same time, she had a feeling that none of that wasn't going to be happening anytime soon.

Grace and Quinten turn around and they see Dakota. "Look who showed up," Grace said, which caused Anderson to turn around too. He was happy to see his friend.

"Be nice," Quinten said.

"Why should I be nice?" Grace asked. She was surprised to see that her boyfriend was saying something like that after everything that happened.

"Because we shouldn't be still worrying about old drama. Besides, we need to focus on us." He reminded her. He looks up at Dakota and smiles at her. "Hey, Dakota. What would you like?" He asked. He wasn't going to admit it, but it was very awkward to see her standing right there. But it wasn't only awkward to him, it was awkward for everyone else too.

"I'll take a pure black coffee." She said. But she looked down when she said it. She didn't want the boy to look into her eyes.

Anderson looked around. It was super uncomfortable being in the same room with all this drama. "Awkward…" He said.

"I'll get that for you," Quinten said. Quinten turns around and grabs the coffee pot. He grabs a coffee cup and begins pouring some coffee into the tiny cup. The young boy was tired of all the drama and just wanted everyone to be friends.

"So, Dakota. Are you stilling anyone else's boyfriends?" Grace asked. Grace started to laugh. She liked causing trouble and was enjoying all this drama going on.

"Not cool," Anderson said, not agreeing with what she said.

"Whatever, it was funny."

Dakota didn't want to stand there and be insulted by her ex-friends. She slowly turned around, feeling sad that once again she was getting made fun of by Grace. "Forget about the coffee." She said. Dakota walks out of the store, which makes Quinten angry.

Quinten sighed. He glared at his girlfriend. He was quite angry at her, for what she did. "How could you do this!" He shouted. It was the first time in a long time that he ever got angry.

"I'm sorry," Grace said. She was so surprised. She didn't expect her boyfriend to take up for another girl. She thought that he was going to be on her side, but boy was she wrong. "But why are you on her side? I'm your girlfriend!"

Quinten said. "Really?" He asked. "Because sometimes I feel like I'm just your trophy." The young boy leaves the bar and goes chase after Dakota. He was getting fed up with the antics of his girlfriend, and just wanted it to end already.

* * *

 _ **DAKOTA. / QUINTEN.**_

Dakota was walking down the hallways of the mall. She was crying, with her eyes getting bloodshot red. She was done with everyone in her school and wanted to just disappear. The hallways were crowded with tons of young people, who were just hanging around the mall.

While Dakota was still walking angrily, Quinten followed her. Quinten wanted to see if the young girl was alright. Unlike everyone else in the school, he didn't like the rumors that where being spread about the girl and wanted them to stop. He tried his best to stop them.

All Quinten cared about was making sure that Dakota was okay.

"Dakota wait!" Quinten shouted. The young boy starts running towards the girl, in hopes of catching up to her. But she ignored him and kept walking faster. That was until Quinten puts his right hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn around and look at him, while she was still crying.

"What do you want?" Dakota asked.

"I wanna see if everything is alright." He said. "I know that you've had a pretty rough weak, with all the rumors and everything." He confessed. But at the same time, he was feeling a little guilty. "I feel like I'm the one who started all this."

Dakota kept crying, tears running down her face. Throughout all of this, she never blamed Quinten. The only person that she blamed was his girlfriend, Grace. "I don't blame you, Quinten. This is all Grace's fault."

"Huh?" She was surprised to hear this. She didn't expect those words to come out of his mouth.

"She's always causing drama." She said. He always knew this about his girlfriend. At first, he liked it, but lately, he's been getting fed up with her always trying to cause problems in their relationship.

"Tell me about it." He replied. The duo both laugh. While they were laughing, three Tailow flies down on the ground next to them. Seeing the Tailow, reminded the duo about a time in which something happened with them.

"Hey, it's Tailow!" Dakota said.

"Tailow, Tailow!" The flying type pokemon chirped.

Dakota and Quinten look at each other and smile. The two of them had known each other since they were in diapers. The reason that they knew each other was because their parents were best friends, so they've almost always gotten along with each other. "This takes me back to that time when- "Dakota started, but Quinten picks back up.

"We were trying to feed those Tailow at the pond, and we both ended up falling in the lake." Dakota and Quinten both said together, talking in unison. Reminiscing about that event, caused them both to laugh. It reminded them of old times.\

"The midterm exams in Kalos are on right now, do you maybe wanna it together?" Quinten asked.

"Sure." She replied. She started blushing. "I have high hopes that Jeremiah is going to be beta Babs in the finales. Chespin is way stronger than Delcatty."

"No way." He objected. "Cherry is stronger than that run of a mill Chespin." The two began an argument, but it was a peaceful one. They started walking down the halls of the mall, on their way to Quinten's house to watch the Kalos midterm exams on tv.

* * *

 _ **QUINTEN.**_

The next morning, Quinten walked up to his locker. He had a lot of fun last night watching the Kalos Midterm Exams with his new girlfriend, Dakota. That's right, last night Dakota and Quinten had become official. Which wasn't a complete shock, seeing as many people have speculated that the two of them where an item anyone.

In his mind, his relationship with Grace ended, yesterday. He was getting tired of her reddish behavior, so he knew that breaking up with the girl was the right thing to do. Meanwhile, back at president day, the young boy was trying to undo the lock, that was on his door.

"Stupid lock!" The boy shouted, moving the dial on his numb.

"I can help with that." Grace flirted. She started rubbing her hands against the young boy's shirt.

Quinten removes her hands from him. "No. And I don't want to ever see you again." The young slams the door. He made it loud and clear that he chose the side of his new girlfriend, which was Dakota.

Quinten gives up on trying to open the locker and walks away. Leaving Grace there sad and lonely. Grace almost wanted to cry, because had no one. But she quickly shook her head and growled, while thinking about Dakota.

"I will not let this go!" Grace said. "I will get my revenge on that pesky little brat." Grace begins walking. The bell rings and it was time for the young girl to get going to her next class. It was the second day of school, but Grace wasn't even focused on school. Grace had a lot more on her mind, that she wanted to get done.

She started walking down the hallway.

* * *

 _ **DAKOTA.**_

Dakota was a lot happier today, then she was yesterday. Her day got a lot better yesterday after school and was feeling a lot more relieved, while she was walking into her classroom that early morning. She was glad that she and Quinten had finally got together, after so many years of teasing the idea around.

When Dakota walks into the classroom, she sees the young male with spiky black hair, that helped her yesterday with her books. Now that she finally saw him again, she thought this would be the perfect opportunity to ask him for his name. So, she casually walked up to him.

"Hi." Dakota greeted.

However, the black hair boy quickly looks up at the girl and turns his attention back to the book he was reading, which was their math book, since they both were in a math class. His shrugged his shoulders.

Dakota once again felt like the boy was being rude. "You know, when you first meet someone you're supposed to tell them your name."

The young boy was getting fed up with the girl. He was starting to find her annoying, so he caved into her constant pestering. "Fine, I'll tell you my name if it will get you off my fucking back. My name is Takamaru Hagoromo. Now leave me alone." The young male didn't want to be bothered.

He quickly grabbed his things and walked over to another desk and ended up sitting down, pay his attention back his book.

Dakota just shrugged his shoulders. "I know his name know so that's all that matters." She said. But at the same time, the young girl thought that it was rude for the boy to talk to her like that.

She quietly wondered what was going on with him, and why he was pushing her aside so much. But she quickly sat down at the desk, that he used to be sitting it.

* * *

 _ **QUINTEN.**_

The bell rang once again. Quinten walked down the hallway, on his way to his next class, as he was planning on meeting up with his beloved girlfriend Dakota. Quinten was happy, something he hadn't really felt that much in a long time. But he felt like he was in order.

Behind him was Grace. Grace didn't really feel sorry for everything that she did, but she wanted to act like that, so she could win back in the good graces of her ex-boyfriend Quinten again. "Please, Quinten I'm sorry." She pleaded.

"No, leave me alone," Quinten said.

But Grace wasn't going to give up. She wanted to win him back, and she wasn't going to stop for anything or anyone. "Please, I'm so sorry. Accept my apology."

Quinten couldn't handle it anymore. The young boy was starting to get angry, with his face turning red and balling up his fist. He turned around and looked at the girl. She could tell by the look on his face that she was angry.

"WILL YOU JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Quinten shouted. The young boy thought he didn't need to take anger management classes anymore, unleashed a fit of rage, that no one has seen in months. Quinten ends up pushing Grace to the ground, with her hitting the floor hard.

Not only did Dakota see everything that was going on, but the people in the hallway witness everything that happened too, and some of them even recorded Quinten pushing the girl on the ground.

"Woah, dude…" Red said while he was holding out his Pokegear, recording everything. "That was a little bit too far. But also, epic."

Leaf punches him in the right arm, which caused a lot of pain. "That's not funny."

"Ouch," Red said.

Quinten was flabbergasted to see Grace on the ground. He wasn't expecting his anger to come out like that again. He thought that he was finished with his anger and that it was never going to release like this. Quinten didn't know how to react, so he just ran away, not wanting more drama to happen.

Quinten's girlfriend Dakota, was also confused on what to do too since she thought that he made progress. But she soon learned that she was wrong.

* * *

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _ **Authors Note:**_ _The first chapter of PokeProblems is finally finished and I had a lot of fun writing for it. This chapter is what I originally had planned for the Pokemon Academy franchise, like how this chapter was set up and how the plots didn't revolve around Pokemon so much, but it changed. So, I decided to go back to that idea, but obviously fix somethings from the last time I tried this._

 _Let me know what you guys think. How did you guys feel about two different plots going on in one chapter. Would you guys like to see his format used in The Alolan Experiment and Preparations, also would you all like to see The Alolan Experiment and Preparations to become like how PokeProblems first chapter was? Also, what did you guys think of the chapter, and which plot/characters do guys like/dislike?_

 _For Pokemon Academy, Preparations and The Alolan Experiment readers, this chapter is a special chapter of those three stories. The reason I post the first chapter of a new story to the other stories is so that readers could get familiar with the characters, just in case there's spin offs, cameos and mentions._

 _Guest – There were a lot of edits, sorry about that._

 _Megan Kendell – Originally it was going to be, but I changed the idea._

TheSquip – yeah, I know I can do that. But there were other reasons why I kept deleting it.

WaqueKoala 2.0 – Alexander does like Myska back.

Guest – Finales are planned for the story. Expect them at around chapter 50ish.

Aster – What…? No, I have nothing against you lol. I wouldn't really call her weird, but form what I gathered from Myska's OC Sheet, was that she was someone who liked to try out new things, so that's why she's very energetic. I just turned that part of her personality up to a tee. That's all. When the characters graduate, they will make cameos. They won't be gone from the story forever. Also, Pokemon Academy students aren't allowed to get gym badges, ribbons etc. It's mostly because, I wanted to do something new, pretty much. Instead of an overarching plot for the story. I wanted multiple plots going on…. pretty much, I wanted to write a character driven story oppose to a plot driven one. That's what I consider the Pokemon Academy franchise to be.

Guest – In PokeProblems, a lot of canon characters will make tons of cameos, like in this chapter.

Golem2.76 – Yep. Honestly, I'm pretty much giving Lillie's role in the games to Hannah lol. I thought that her and Cosmog suited eachother.


	25. Special: Thank You for Smoking

_**[This is a special chapter, only posted to this story to get you famillair with the characters in this story just in cause theres a crossover. The next chapter will countine the plotline of the original story at hand]**_

 _ **A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **GRACE.**_

The bell ring, which gave the signal that first-period class was okay to start. Grace didn't really have that much of a busy day, and even though it had been day since he had pushed her, Grace knew that she could use him pushing her to her advantage. But Grace had to go to Principal Professor Birch's office to talk about what happened with Quinten the other day. Grace sighed, while she was sitting in the semi-empty room, sitting next to the boy who pushed her Quinten.

Both Quinten and Grace were sitting in front of Professor Birch's desk. Professor Birch was the principal of the school, and well renown Pokémon Professor who specializes in Pokémon natures. Standing next to Birch was Officer Nanu, a Police Officer who moved to Hoenn from the Alola Region.

Professor Birch was angry at Quinten. He thought that the boy was a good student, but his expectations of him, where very wrong so far. "Do you have anything want to explain Mr. Valora?" He asked, by calling Quinten by his last name.

Quinten let a huge breath. He was sorry for everything that he did to the girl and knew that what he did was wrong, so he knew he had to apologize. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

Grace wanted to use this to her advantage, but at the same time, she didn't want to ruin her "perfect girl" image. So, she had to think of a quick way to give a fake apology. "I accept your apology, but you still pushed me and deserve some type of punishment. What if he does this to other girls, Mr. Birch."

"That is why we have decided that you Quinten will be suspended for four weeks and take counseling." Professor Birch explained. "Are you okay with that, Quinten."

"Yes, I am," Quinten responded. "I want to take all responsibility for what I did to her." He said. Quinten felt quite guilty for everything he did. He wanted to make amends with his ex-girlfriend and start anew because he wasn't the type of person to hold grudges for a long time.

"And Grace, do you want to press charges for what he did to you?" The officer with white hair asked the young girl who had been pushed.

"Well…" Grace said. "I think he's suffered enough." Despite hating his guts for what he did to her, she didn't want him to go to jail. She was still thinking of a huge revenge plot. "So, I don't think I want to press charges."

"Thank god." Quinten sighed in relief.

"Whelp, we're done here. The two of you may now go." The Professor said. Quinten and Grace get up out of their seats, the young ex-couple nod their heads at the Professor before leaving the office.

"Thank you for your time, sir." Quinten bowed.

"Goodbye, principal Birch. I hope you have a good day." Grace said, pretending to be nice. She waved the Professor.

"You to and tell your father that I can't wait to go golfing with him on Sunday." Professor Birch replied. The brown hair Professor knew who her father was because of the two of them where best friends since they were in high school. So, Grace knew who Professor Birch was, way before going coming to the Pokémon Academy.

"Will do sir." Grace nodded.

Grace and Quinten walk down the hallway. Quinten looks at his ex-girlfriend. Even though he was sorry for what he did to her, and already apologized, he still wanted to apologize again, because that was how much he regretted what he did. "Again, I'm sorry for what I did."

Grace laughs, which confuses Quinten. "Don't think I forgot what you did to me." Grace said. Quinten looked at Grace, and the way he saw her talk and the way she was acting, was a side that she had never really seen that much before. "I'm going to get my revenge for what both you and that slut did to me. So, watch out, because I can strike at any moment." The young girl turns around, with a mechanical evil look on her face, leaving Quinten confused and not knowing what was going on.

* * *

 _ **ANDERSON.**_

It was early in the morning and almost time to go school. Which meant that it was time for Anderson's alarm clock to go off. The young boy was awakened by the sound of the loud noise from the alarm, which caused the boy to open his eyes and slam his hand on the button of the alarm clock, to turn it off. Anderson sighed. He really didn't want to get up and go to school. The young boy was wearing a white tank top and boxers. That was his pajamas, and he wasn't ready to go to school.

Today was Pokémon battling classes in gym class, and the young boy had a feeling that he wasn't going to be doing well since he wasn't really a battler. He sighed, and slowly started to get up. "I really don't want to go to school today," Anderson said.

Jonathan Myan, Anderson's older brother, and caretaker knocked on his brother's door. He was going to be driving Anderson to school since Anderson was too young to drive for himself. Jonathan looked like his brother, but he was a little bit taller and had longer hair. "Little man, we have to go to school." He said.

Anderson rolled his eyes. He really didn't want to go to school today, but he knew that he had to, because he had a lot of important classes today. "Do I really have to go to school?" He asked. "Maybe I can stay home and clean up. I always have to go to school."

"And that's a good thing," Jonathan said. "You don't want to be like one of those people who miss a lot of school during the beginning of their high school years and mess up their senior year." He explained to his brother, hoping that he would understand what he was trying to say to him.

He noticed that his brother had a point. He nudged his heat a little.

"Now come on, let's get going," Johnathan said. "I got to be to work in like 10 minutes." He said. He turns around and begins walking to his car. "Hurry up, I won't be waiting all day!" He shouted while he was walking down the stairs.

"Ugh," Anderson said. Anderson falls back onto his bed. He really wasn't feeling going to school today. But he knew he had too.

* * *

 _ **GRACE.**_

It was a bright and sunny day and had only been two weeks since the first day of school. Grace's mother car pulls up to the school. Grace's mother was named Liza Johnson and her mother was driving a _**2018 Honda Accord**_. Grace was sitting in the front seat of the car, and she just wanted to get out of the car She was getting tired of being in the car with her mom and wanted to leave.

Grace was still thinking about what happened with her ex-boyfriend Quinten and was currently thinking about a plan of revenge. She wanted to get back at them for what they did to her, but she couldn't think of anything. Not only was her mother in the Car, but her stepbrother was in the car too.

Liza turns around and looks at her daughter. She knew that her daughter didn't like her, but she still wanted to try and make a relationship work with her. "Don't forget that we are having dinner with some potential investors." Liza reminded her daughter.

Grace rolled her eyes. "I don't care."

"Hey, don't be rude to mom," Alexander said while he was sitting in the back of his seat. Alexander was a lazy induvial, who was Liza's stepson and Grace's stepbrother. Alexander loved to sleep and had an Oshawott nicknamed Mizu, but Mizu was in his Pokeball. Despite all that, Alexander loved his family and just wanted everyone to get along. "She's just trying to bring the family together."

"What I don't care," Grace said. Grace grabs the door handle and leaves the car; her younger step-brother follows suit.

"Wait," Liza said, wanting to speak to her daughter before she left. Grace turns around and looks at her mother. She rolled her eyes. She hated her mother so much, that she even hated speaking to her.

"What the fuck do you want?" Grace asked.

"I really need you to be on your best behavior for dinner tonight. Team Rainbow Rocket is really good investors and they're going to help my Pokemart company skyrocket." Liza explained to her daughter.

Grace sighs. "Fine." Grace turns around and begins walking.

"See you later mom." Alexander waved.

"Bye, honey." Liza waved back. Liza ends up driving off.

"Wait, sis," Alexander said. The young boy runs up towards his sister. His sister did what he said and turns around to look at him. Grace was just tired of all of this and wanted to hurry up and get to class. But Alexander wanted to speak to his sister about something.

"What do you want?" She asked. She folded her arms and glared at her brother.

"I think you should be nicer to mom," Alexander said.

"Ugh." She rolled her eyes once again and started walking. Not wanting to get left behind, Alexander follows her.

"I'm being serious. This meeting with these investors is really going to help moms Pokemart business. It would really mean a lot to her."

"Fine. I will."

"I'm serious, Grace. I need you to do this."

"I will," Grace said. "Now can I leave?" She said. She slowly turns around and begins walking.

* * *

 _ **ANDERSON.**_

Today was a special lesson in gym class. It was a Pokémon Battle practice, lesson and the students where currently in the middle of Pokémon Battles. The lesson was outside, at the school's battlefield. The gym wasn't that crowded with only twenty-four students in the class. The students white all wearing red shirts and white gym shorts.

Each student was put in two pairs, going up against each other in one on one single battles. The gym teacher for the class was Coach Crasher Wake. He was a gym leader in the Sinnoh Region, who specialized in water type Pokémon. He used to be a famous wrestler back in his day. Not only was he a gym coach, but he was also the coach of the boys wrestling team and a history teacher.

Crasher Wake had blue hair and was wearing a mask. The older male teacher was wearing spandex and had a whistle necklace around his neck. He blows the whistles, letting the students know that it was time to begin their battles.

Each of the students had one Pokémon out. Some of the students who were in the class were Red, Anderson, Brawly, Roxanne, Dakota, and Ash. Red was up against Anderson. The brown hair boy Red had his Pikachu out, while Anderson had his Pichu out.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack," Red ordered. The young male with Caucasian skin tosses his arm out and the electric type Pokémon did his trainer told him to do.

"Pikachu, pike." Pikachu starts running. While Pikachu was running a streak of white light surrounded the electric type Pokémon's body. "Pikachu." Pikachu tackles Pichu, causing the Pokémon to fall to the ground.

"Pichu, Pichu."

"Just give up already, Anderson. You're weak…" Red insulted. The young boy who was wearing a red cap walked up to his Pikachu and started petting his ear.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu loved being petted. The electric type Pokémon made a purring sound. Pikachu and Red had been together for a very long time. Even though Charizard was Red's starter Pokémon, he had a closer bond with his Pikachu.

Anderson looked down. The young boy wasn't someone who was very good at battling and preferred writing, so he believed everything that Red was telling him. "Your right," Red said.

Succutio, the Pichu didn't like hearing his trainer talk like this. Succutio was a very overprotective Pokémon, so was going to do whatever it takes to protect her trainer. Pichu gets up, but she could only open eye. "Pichu, Pichu, Pichu!" Pichu shouted, telling Red to leave her trainer alone.

Red and Pikachu laugh. "What a weakling. This fool really thinks he can beat us."

"Pichu, Pichu," Pichu shouted.

Anderson growled. "What was that?"

"You heard me." Red walks up to Anderson and glares at him. "I said that you're weak."

Crasher Wake blows his whistle and claps his hands. "Alright everyone today's lesson is over, we will pick it back up tomorrow. Meanwhile, I want you all to head to the showers. Let's go." He said. After saying that, students including Red began returning their Pokémon back to their pokeballs now that class was over with.

"Weakling," Red said. Red puts Pikachu's Pokeball back into his pocket and he slowly begins walking away. Red was wearing a letterman jacket. He was a member of the schools Pokémon Battling Team, the Voltorbs. Red was the leader of the team and the most popular boy in school.

Anderson just sighed. He expected that he was going to lose to the most powerful trainer in the school. "You did a good job, Succutio."

"Pichu, Pichu."

Anderson returns Succutio back into her pokeball. Anderson looks at the pokeball and began thinking about what Red was saying about him. "Maybe Red's right. I am weak."

* * *

 _ **GRACE.**_

The bell rang, and Grace walked into her next class, which was AP English. The classroom wasn't packed yet since people were just walking into the class. The teacher of the classroom was Shauntal, a member of Unova's Elite Four and a well-established author. Shauntal walks up to the smartboard so she could start class. The classroom was desks where all set up in fours, each student belonging to a group. Grace was in the same group as Joshua "Josh" Smith, Brawly and Roxanne.

Josh was a skinny boy, whose hair looked very frizzled. That was because Josh was a scientist whose experiments liked to blow up on his face. Josh was happy to be sitting next to Grace because he had a crush on her. But Grace did not like him, even though the two of them were in the same grade.

Grace didn't want to be in class. She found English class to be boring. But she had to be here because her father would freak if he found out she skipped class.

"Did you read the book yesterday?" Brawly asked, Josh, nudging his arm.

"Yes, I did," Josh replied. Josh sighed. He remembered that Brawly wasn't the type of person to a book, despite being in AP English, so it was something he wasn't surprised with. "But I'm not going to explain the chapter to you."

Brawly sighed. He was disappointed that Josh didn't tell him, so he decided to ask his girlfriend Roxanne. "Can you- "

"Nope," Roxanne replied. The girl with braids in her hair was known as the smartest girl in the school. She was on honor roll every year and had never gotten an F in her whole entire life. Roxanne was dating Brawly, and the two of them had been dating for years and have never broken up in their whole life.

Shauntal had black hair and a red bow. She was holding a book in her hand. The book was "To Kill a Mocking Bird", which was the book the students were instructed to read yesterday. "Okay class, did everyone read the chapters from yesterday's lesson?" Shauntal asked. She was walking around and looking at the eighteen students who were in her class.

Grace turns around. She sees Dakota and Quinten kissing in the hallway, and that made her angry. She still held a grudge for the two of them, after everything that happened. Grace was getting distracted from Shauntal who was talking.

Quinten breaks the kiss but looks into the eyes of his girlfriend. "It's too bad I'm still suspended, but I'll be back here, and I'll see you after class babe," Quinten said. Quinten was still suspended, but he had come to school, so he could come and get the homework assignments that he missed. Two weeks have passed since his suspension, so he only had two more weeks left.

"Will do," Dakota replied. Dakota and Quinten walk away, but Grace continued to look at the young couple, who was walking away. She hated them so much, almost to the point where she wanted to kill them, but that was something that Grace was never going to do.

"Look at them, how disgusting." She said, shaking her head in disgust.

"Are you still on your hate boner for those two?" Roxanne asked.

"Yeah, I am. She stole my boyfriend." Grace replied.

"Speaking as someone who's a feminist. You can't steal anyone's boyfriend. The boy is just as responsible as a girl is when it comes to cheating." She said. Roxanne was a member of the school's feminist club and the leader. Roxanne was a well-known and proud fighter when it came to girl's rights, and her gym showed just how much she was when it came to female rights.

Grace rolled her eyes. "Well, whatever. All I know is that I'm going to do something about it." She threatened. "But first I got to get ready for my mother's dinner last tonight."

"Dinner?" Josh asked.

"Yeah. My mom is meeting up with Team Rainbow Rocket, they might be supplying the marts here in the Hoenn Region." She explained. "And I really don't want to go."

"Maybe, you can skip it," Brawly said.

Grace raised her eyebrow up. She was quite intrigued by what Brawly was proposing. "Skip out on it?"

"Yeah. My friend Wallace is throwing a party over in Littleroot. I think we should all go." Brawly suggested.

"I can't," Roxanne said. "I have a lot of homework, and I'm not going to be losing this A for anyone."

"Same. I can't go either." Josh replied.

Brawly looks up at Grace. He wondered if she could go. Roxanne turned her head. She was friends with Grace, but at the same time, she heard rumors about her. So, she was kind of cautious about the girl, because of the reputation she kind of had. "What about you Grace, can you go?"

Grace started thinking about it. She hated her mother for what she did to her dad, but at the same time – she didn't want to skip out, because her brother asked her to come, and she liked her brother. "I don't know." She said.

"Come on, it will be fun," Brawly said.

"Screw it, I guess I'll go." Grace shrugged.

"Cool," Brawly said. "The party starts at 8, so make sure you're there."

* * *

 _ **ANDERSON.**_

Anderson sees his best friend Dakota walking down the hallway. Anderson catches up with the girl, stopping her in her tracks. The hallway was crowded since it was the beginning of the lunchtime periods. "Wait up," Anderson said, placing his hands on the girl's right shoulder. Anderson was still thinking about his loss to Red earlier today and needed to talk to someone about it.

"Hey," Dakota replied she was a little bit startled. She was happy to see her friend. But at the same time, she was glad that it wasn't Quinten. Ever since Quinten pushed Grace a while back, the young girl was trying her best to avoid him. "Thank god it's you, Anderson."

"What makes you say that?" He asked.

"I've been trying my best to avoid Quinten, ever since he got angry and pushed Grace."

"Wait…doesn't he has anger problems?"

"Yeah, I know he does, and I thought he was improving on them, but it looks like I was wrong." She said. But she really didn't want to talk about it, she wanted to talk to about the boy and his problems. "But forget about me, what's up with you?"

Dakota and Anderson walk into the cafeteria, which was packed with hundreds of students. Dakota and Anderson sit down at an empty table, both holding food and a drink in their hands. "You see during gym class we were having a lesson on Pokémon battles and I lost to Red."

"Well, I mean Red is a two-time champion."

"Yeah, I know Dakota." He replied. "But there was something that Red said that has been bugging me."

"What is it?"

"He said that I was weak."

"That jerk," Dakota said. She slams her hand on the table, in anger. She hated Red, just like a lot of the other students at the school. "He's such an arrogant prick."

Anderson looked down, counting to think about what Red said. "But maybe he's right. Maybe I am a weak trainer."

"You're not a weak trainer. Besides, since when did you care about Pokémon battles? Aren't you a creative writing major?"

"Yeah." He replied. "But a lot of the people at this school are Pokémon trainers, and I have Pokémon, so I feel like a bad trainer."

"Aww," Dakota said. "All you got to do is train and then you'll get better."

"Boring, but alright," Anderson replied, rolling his eyes even further.

* * *

 _ **GRACE. / ANDERSON.**_

Grace went to Quinten's house after school. Grace didn't want to go home, because she knew that her mother was going to try and convince her to stay until the big dinner with Team Rainbow Rocket, so she thought that by going to Quinten's house, she could secretly get ready, Meanwhile Anderson was still stressing out about the loss against Red, and was trying to figure out what he was about to do next.

Anderson had a really big room. His room was painted blue and he his room was filled with a lot of things that he liked, which included some of the poems that he liked to write since Anderson was a writer. He was even a Creative Writing major at the Academy.

Anderson was on his queen size bed, looking at his phone. The young boy was stalking Red's player search system profile, trying to find out more information about his Pokémon, so he could get strong like him.

"Why is Red such a strong trainer and I'm not?" Anderson asked, still scrolling through Red's page. He wanted to find out all the information that he could about the brown-haired boy.

Grace was distracted. The young girl was combing her hair, getting herself ready for the party that Brawly invited her too. Grace wanted to make sure that she looked perfect for the party. She was the type of girl who liked dressing up and looking pretty, so she didn't want to look a hot mess, going to the party.

"Quit stressing out about that," Grace said, brushing her hair. "Who cares about how strong you are? You're not even a trainer."

"Ugh, you sound just like Dakota," Anderson said. It was like no one was understanding what Anderson was trying to say. "It's just that I want to be strong. It's not about being a good battler, it's about being a strong person who doesn't give up so easily, and people like you, Red and Dakota are like that."

Grace laughed. "I'm not as strong as you think."

"Please. You're a strong independent woman who doesn't need a man." He said.

"There's a lot about me you don't know." She replied. She was looking in her mirror, wanting to make sure that she looked perfect. She turns

Anderson looks up. "You look fine. But you don't look like you're going to a dinner party." He noticed while looking at her – impressed by what she was wearing.

Grace was wearing a half cut pink shirt and blue jean short shorts. She had her hair straighten all the way, so she could look prettier. She wanted to impress the boys who were going to be at the party, so she wanted to look her prettiest. She turned around, hoping that Anderson would notice.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"You look great, like always."

"Aww. What would I do without my gay best friend." She said. The young girl ends up sitting on the bed. She was worried about him because he looked very distracted. This wasn't him, and she could tell that something was wrong with the boy.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. If you were fine, you would be critique everything about my clothes. Clearing something is up."

"Alright. No, everything isn't fine. I still don't know what to do." He sighed. The young boy flops down on the bed, and his friend Grace follows him. The young boy was stressing out about this one little thing, that it was obvious that he needed something to help him calm down.

"You know, if your so stress about this, I know something that can help you calm down," Grace said. Grace gets up and walks over towards her black purse and starts digging around in it.

Anderson was starting to curious, wondering what it was she was talking about that could help him. "Do you have some sort of drug in there? Like weed? Meth?" He asked. Even though the boy knew that those things were totally wrong, he was very interested in trying out those things.

"Nope, it's none of that." A few seconds later she finally ends up finding what she was looking for. The young girl pulls out a pack of Numel Cigarettes. "Here take this." She throws the pack of Cigarettes to the boy and he catches them.

Anderson looks at the pack of cigarettes and started thinking. "Why would you give me these? Don't these things cause lung cancer?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "You drink right?"

"Yeah…why?"

"Well drinking can cause liver cancer, alcohol poisoning and it can eat up your liver, yet you drink it. So smoking cigarettes isn't a bad thing. It's about how much you smoke." She explained to the boy, which caused him to think it over. "And besides, cigarettes are known for helping someone who is stressed out, calm down." She said.

"Are you sure this will help?" He asked.

"Of course." She replied. "But I have to go now. Just think about it, it will help you lessen your stress." The young girl grabs her purse and leaves the room.

Anderson sat there, looking at the pack, wondering if it would be a good thing to smoke them. He had learned from lots of people that smoking was wrong, but at the same time he has heard that it could help someone who is stressed out, so he was conflicted on what the wring thing was.

* * *

 _ **GRACE.**_

Grace did a lot of driving, but she finally arrived in Littleroot Town, where the party that Brawly was talking about, was going to be held at. Grace walked up the steps of Wallace's house, which was almost as big as a mansion. Grace was surprised to see how massive his house was, but at the same time, she wasn't surprised. You could hear the music that was playing in the house from the outside, and the outside of the house wasn't empty, with a few people standing outside, some of them even holding drinks.

The cold September wind, blew through the air, with Grace's hair flying along with it. The bisexual girl knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer the door from the other side. But it had been a few minutes, so she ended up knocking again. "Hello, can someone come to the door?" She asked.

Once she said that someone did come and open the door, and that person was none of them Wallace, the host of the party. Wallace was a well-known Pokémon Coordinator and Gym Leader in the Hoehn Region. Wallace was famous for throwing some of the best water themed parties, that the world has ever seen. And it wasn't surprising that the parties where water-themed since he was a Water-type Pokémon trainer.

"Welcome to the party Grace," Wallace said with a smile. The teenage boy who had aquamarine colored hair and a white cap hugged the girl who was the same age as him. The two knew each other, and where quite good friends, but they hadn't seen each other in a while. Wallace had a valley girl accent.

"Nice to see you, Wallace," Grace responded. Her and Wallace break the hug. "How have you been? I haven't seen you in a long time."

"I know. It's been forever." Wallace said. Grace walked into Wallace's house, and she was surprised to see how many teenagers wherein Wallace's house. People were drinking, doing drugs, dancing and or making out. A lot of the things that people were doing at this party, where things that not even a murders parent would like to see. "Come in and make yourself at home."

Wallace reaches over towards a table and hands the girl a beer. "You look like you need this."

She grabs the beer. "Trust me, I do. You won't believe the week that I've had."

"Well, that's the point of a party hon. It's all about forgetting your problems and getting drunk." Wallace shouted. The blue-haired boy takes a sip of his beer.

Grace shrugged her shoulders, forgetting about all the problems that she had and took a sip of the beer. Drinking helped Grace forget all the problems, that she was facing. So, from time to time, it was something that she really liked to do. It helped her with her problems. Grace and Wallace stop drinking, but you could totally tell that the two of them weren't done. "Do you have any more?" She asked.

"Of course, I do. It's a party. Just follow me." Wallace grabs Grace by the arm and drags her into the room that had a lot of alcohol that she could drink.

* * *

 _ **ANDERSON.**_

Late at night, Ander was thinking while lying on his bed and wearing his pajamas. This time his pajamas where some oversized gray hoodie and black sweatpants. The golden brown-haired boy kept thinking about the cigarettes that his friend gave to him. The boy was still stressing out about what happened with Red and wanted something that would cause him to calm down the young boy jumps up and looks at the box of cigarettes that were sitting on the counter.

"Should I, or should I not?" He compilated. He knew that something was dangerous, but at the same time, he was curious to see if it would help him become less stressed. But after a few seconds, he comes up with his decision. Anderson picks the box up and opens it. Anderson takes out one cigarette and puts it in his mouth.

But he soon realized that all he needed was lighter, but he didn't have one on him because he never needed a lighter for anything at all. "Now, where am I going to find a lighter?" He asked himself.

He began thinking about all the people he knew and wondered which ones had a lighter. Suddenly, he remembered that his brother had a lighter and snapped his fingers. "I know who!" He said. Anderson slowly leaves his room and looks down the hallway, to see if anyone was walking in the hallway.

Even though Anderson was home alone, he still wanted to make sure that it was only him there. Anderson walks down the hallway and into his brother empty room. Anderson walks towards his brother dresser and opens it up. He begins digging through his brother clothes and sees a lighter.

Anderson grabs the lighter and flicks the lighter. He uses the lighter to light the cigarette. Anderson then starts to take a puff of the cigarette but then begins coughing when he tries to hold it in. It was just too much for him. "Maybe, I'm doing it wrong?" He asked himself.

He tries again, taking another puff. But this time he wasn't coughing. Taking a puff of that cigarette felt relaxing to the boy. For a movement, the world stopped, and all his problems went away. He shrugged his shoulders and release the smoke from the first puff he took and found it to be relaxing to do that.

The young boy felt like he found something that could help him relieve stress, and for the first time in a while, he was happy about something.

* * *

 _ **GRACE.**_

The party was getting louder and crazy. Tons of teens were getting drunk or high, and the music was getting louder. Grace was having the time of her life, drinking beer after beer. The young girl was completely drunk and wanted to forget about all the problems that she was having, by getting completely wasted. Which she accomplished.

"GO! GO! GO! GO!" Wallace encouraged Grace and Brawly to drink from the keg. Wallace, Grace, Red, Leaf, Blue, Green, Yellow, Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Brock, and Dawn where all in a circle watching Brawly and Grace have tubes in their mouth with Wallace holding a button.

"DRINK!" Ash chanted. The boy with black colored hair and who was wearing a cap was having the time of his life, being at this problem. The reason a lot of the students, came to the party was so that they could forget all about their problems. Ash along with the rest of his friends was drunk out of their minds. Ash, on the other hand, was holding a rolled up joint and took a puff of the joint. Ash wasn't only drunk, but he was stoned too.

"Drink!" Serena chance also, while wrapping her arms around her boyfriend, Ash Ketchum. Serena took the joint from Ash and started to take puffs from the joint. The blonde hair girl was also not only drunk, but she was also high.

Ash took his girl and swung her around. Ash kisses Serena and the young couple starts making out.

The beer starts coming from the tubes and Grace and Brawly start drinking from the tubes. They started chugging from the beer, that was coming from the pipes and the two of them didn't stop. This went on for several seconds until all the beer was gone, Grace ends up throwing the tube and cheering. "YEAH!" She shouted while beating on her chest, the crowd started cheering for her, because she beaded Brawly.

Brawly and Grace were having a race to see who could drink the most beer from the tube, but Grace had beat the boy. Grace was having fun and didn't want to stop at all. She was with her people and was glad that she skipped out on her mom's dinner.

* * *

 _ **GRACE.**_

That night, Grace walks into her house. The girl was drunk out of her mind and could barely talk or walk. Grace has never been drunk before, but this wasn't the first time she has come home late. Due to all the tension that had been going on between her and her mother, lately, Grace has been acting up and getting into all sorts of trouble. Grace started laughing.

Her mother Liza walked into the room and turned on the light. Liza folded her arms and looked at her daughter, quite angry at her. But at the same time, she wanted to work on their relationship, that had been strained for a while now. "You're late," Liza said. But not only was she angry about her daughter coming home late, but she was also angry over the fact that she skipped dinner with Team Rainbow Rocket, people who wanted to help invest in her Pokemart company.

"Hi, mother," Grace said, ignoring the conversation. She was so drunk, that she didn't even know what she was talking about. Grace walks up to her mother and hugs her. "I love you so much, mom." She said. Her mother knew it didn't mean much because her daughter was drunk.

"Your drunk Grace," Liza said. She facepalmed hard. She could tell just by how she was looking and acting, that her daughter was completely drunk. "I guess, we'll have to talk about this later when you're sober."

"Ugh, there you go again. Always bossy, that's why I hate you!" Grace said. Grace stops hugging her mother and starts walking up the stairs, but she was having a hard time walking up the stairs, due to her being not in the right state of mind. "Why did you have to cheat on dad? Why did you have to ruin our family?" She said. That was something that Grace has always wanted to get out of her chest, and that was why she hated her mother. Ever since the divorce, Grace hasn't been herself, and no one noticed this.

Liza didn't know how to react to what her daughter was saying. But there was one thing for sure, and that was that she couldn't talk to her daughter, while she was in this state of mind, because it just wasn't right, and she didn't know what her daughters true feeling would be. But at the same time, she could tell that Dakota meant what she just said.

"Just go upstairs. We'll just talk about this tomorrow." Her mother replied, Grace does exactly what her mother said, and counties to walk upstairs.

While Grace walked upstairs she started crying.

* * *

 _ **ANDERSON.**_

Anderson was passed out on his bed, with tons of cigarette buds on both his bed and on his floor. The young boy spent all night smoking the whole carton of cigarettes that his friend gave to him. He had fun, smoking all those cigarettes. Not only did it make him less stressed, but it almost made him forget about all his problems.

The young boy wakes up. He had a ranging headache, that was distracting him and causing him pain. He was craving another cigarette, so he grabbed the carton. "I need a smoke." He said. He shakes the carton, to see if there were any more cigarettes for him to smoke, but he was all out.

"Damn it!" He said. The boy with brown hair was craving another cigarette, and to him, he needed one fast or else he was going to freak out. "But how am I going to get another cigarette?" He asked himself.

"Are you up bro? If you're not, I'm going to be coming up there to wake you up." His brother Johnathan shouted all the way from downstairs, checking to see if his brother was up so he could take him to school.

Anderson freaked out. He knew that his brother came upstairs and saw all the cigarette buds, that he would get a big lecture from his brother. So, he got up quickly from the bed and started grabbing the buds and throwing them in the trash. There about eighteen of them, and he made sure that he got everyone.

His brother walks into the room and started wondering what Anderson was doing. A freaked-out Anderson returns onto the bed but having his legs crossed. "I don't know what you're doing little bro, but we need to go." He said.

"Okay, coming," Anderson replied, but the young boy was blushing because he was a little embarrassed.

"I- "Johnathan started. He both wanted to know what happened and didn't want to know at the same time. So, he just ignored his feelings and just walked downstairs.

Anderson sighed in relief, that he didn't get caught. But he wanted more cigarettes and needed to know how he was going to get some.

* * *

 _ **GRACE.**_

Grace walks downstairs with her hair a frizzled messed. The young girl had a massive headache and could barely walk. She drunk a lot last night, and the true definition of a having a hangover. "What did I do last night?" Grace asked, while she walked into the kitchen and sat down in a seat next to her brother, Alexander.

"You skipped on moms dinner," Alexander said. Alexander was a little disappointed in the girl. Yesterday, he had a lot of faith in the girl, thinking that she was going to come to mothers dinner, but she didn't. it made him upset.

"Oh that. I didn't feel like going." She remembered but also saying a little sass.

"Of course you didn't," Alexander replied in an angry tone of voice. "You let us all down, and I don't want to be here to witness a trainwreck." He insulted. Alexander grabs the bowl he was eating from, which contained the cereal that he was eating, and he walks away.

Grace shrugged her shoulders. Her head was hurting too much, to even entertain her brother. While Grace was sitting there holding her head, Liza walks downstairs, and she was not happy one bit.

"I see that you're up," Liza said.

"Hey, mom. Can I not go to school today? I'm not feeling well."

Liza didn't want to be hard on her daughter, but she knew that she had too. "You're going to school, and you're grounded."

"Grounded? You can't ground me, that's child abuse."

Liza folds her arms. She was getting angry at her daughter. She was tired of the way that she had been acting lately and she just about had enough of all of it. She couldn't take it anymore. "I've had it up to here with your behavior lately. You're out of control."

"I'm out of control?" Grace asked but saying in a sarcastic tone of voice. She Couldn't believe that her mother would say that. "How could you sit there and say something like that, when you had the audacity to cheat on dad," Grace said.

Liza rolled her eyes. "I understand that your still upset about what happened between me and your father, and I know I made a mistake, but that a long time ago, and frankly you're just going to have to get over it."

Grace started to cry, tears running down her eyes. She was surprised that her mother would say something like that, but at the same, she really wasn't. "How can I let go of it? You ruined our family. Our life was perfect, and you had to go ahead and ruin it."

"Look everything with your father wasn't as perfect as it seemed." Her mother said. She understood where her daughter was coming from and why she was upset, but Grace, on the other hand, could sit here and listen to it anymore.

Grace shook her head and got up. "I can't do this anymore. I hate living here, and I don't want to be around you anymore." Grace said. Grace gets up out of her seat and walks away.

"Grace," Liza said, trying to stop her daughter from leaving, but she was going to be leaving anyway.

* * *

 _ **ANDERSON.**_

Later that day, during school Anderson was walking down the hallway. He had heard reports and rumors from some people at the school, that he could get a Fake I.D. from someone in the school. Anderson was a little nervous to be doing this since he knew nothing about this person. But since he was craving to smoke some more, he pretty much let his nervousness slide.

The hallways were busy, and Anderson walks up to Khuzaimah "Khu" Minami. Khu had blue and black eyes, which was a result due to a difference in coloration known as Heterochromia. Khu was a computer programmer who barely showed any emotion. He had neck-length sky blue hair, with a hair antenna that looked like it was sticking out of his hoodie. Khu was sitting on the stairs while typing on his laptop.

Anderson clears his throat, he was a little bit scared of the boy who was a freshman, since he looked quite threating for someone his age. "Hi, are you Khu?" He asked, shaking nervously.

Khu shrugged his shoulders. "What do you want?" Khu was a no-nonsense person and didn't like playing around. Khu was someone who liked for people to be straight to the point with what they wanted.

"I believed that we talked online, and I was wondering do you have that I.D. I asked for?" Anderson asked. After talking to people about Khu, Anderson messed Khu online and asked him about a fake I.D. Since Khu was smart, he knew ways on how to delete things, block IP address, and all sorts of wicked computer tricks. Khu was quite smart.

"Where's my money?" Khu asked. All Khu wanted was his money, he didn't really care about anything else.

"It's right here." Anderson reaches into his pocket and pulls out his wallet. He opens his wallet and pulls out two hundred dollars. Anderson hands the two hundred dollars to Khu and Khu hands Anderson the fake I.D.

Anderson looked at the fake I.D. and smiled. The picture on the ID looked just like him, but everything else expects for the height, weight, eye color and hair color where all fake. Anderson thought that it was a pretty good fake and was impressed with Khu's work. "This is pretty good," Anderson said. "Thank you."

"You can go now," Khu said. Khu was chewing on a piece of gum, which was mint flavor. The young boy with blue hair was typing on the computer fast and blowing bubbles with the gum that he was chewing.

"Okay…" Anderson replied, finding the boy to be a bit rude. Anderson turns around and begins walking away. But at the same time, he was quite happy with the fact that he had an ID. So, he wasn't too worried about it. He just shrugged it off.

* * *

 _ **GRACE.**_

Dakota was in her locker grabbing some things. While she was doing that, the hallways were packed with students who were walking in the hallway, on the way to their next class. Grace sees that Dakota was at her locker and wanted to talk to her. After fighting with her mom, Grace wanted somewhere to stay for a while because she couldn't stand living with her mom, so she decided to turn to Dakota.

Dakota and Grace used to be friends until Grace started a vicious rumor about the girl. Grace wanted to make amends with Dakota and try to be friends again. Dakota was like one of Grace's best friends that she considered a family and wanted a second chance with her. "Dakota," Grace said, walking up to her.

Dakota slams her locker in anger. Dakota hears that it was Grace who was trying to walk to her and begins walking away. "I don't want to talk to you," Dakota said. Dakota didn't even want to be near the girl because she hated her guts so much.

Grace starts walking with Dakota. She wasn't going to give up on trying to rekindle their friendship. "Please hear me out. I'm sorry for everything that I did, and I really mean it."

Dakota rolled her eyes, not believing a thing that she was saying. She continued to walk down the hallway. "I've heard the tons of times."

"This time I mean it. Come on, we were each other's firsts." Grace said. Dakota's eyes widen up, she didn't expect Grace to say that out loud. Dakota and Grace lost their virginities to another earlier this summer, and the two of them even had a long summer fling. Dakota told Grace to keep it a secret and to not say anything about it, but it seemed like Grace couldn't do that.

The angry Dakota turns around with a threatening look on her face. She turns her head to see if anyone could hear them. "You weren't supposed to say anything about that!" Dakota shouted. "That was supposed to be between us."

"Why?" Grace asked. "We fell in love with each other this summer and lost our virginities to each other. Why are you so ashamed of that?" Grace asked but teasing the girl at the same time.

"Because no one can no- "She whispered silently before she got interrupted by the girl.

"Because no one can know that you're a lesbian?" Grace asked. "Get over it. You're a lesbian and it's obvious and everyone knows. Besides, it's 2018. No one cares if you're gay. Everyone loves gay."

"You don't understand," Dakota said. "No one can know that I'm a lesbian, especially my parents. I don't want to come out yet."

"And by pretending that you're straight, is working so well," Grace said. "You've been obviously avoiding Quinten, and has nothing to do with his anger, it's because you don't want to touch him or be around him because he's not a girl like me." Grace teased. She was having fun talking to Dakota. It was like the old times when the two girls where friends. She missed her friendship with her and wanted it back.

But Dakota, on the other hand, was tired of this conversation. She didn't want anyone knowing that she was a lesbian, and she was going to keep it that way. So, she gave in and wondered what it was that Grace wanted. "Can we just stop talking about this, because I don't want people knowing. What is it that you want."

"Well, can I stay with you for a while? Me and my mother got into another fight and I need a place to crash."

"Fine, but please not another word of this." Dakota accepted.

"YAY!" Grace clapped. Grace hugs Dakota, happy that the of them were on the steps to being friends again. "We can finally be friends again."

While Grace was hugging Dakota, some part of her really liked. She liked the touch of another girl on her and was in heaven being touched by her. But she looked around and saw people looking at them and didn't want anyone to suspect that she was gay, so she pushed Dakota off her and whipped away the hug. "That was enough hugging, and I have to go to class- "

"Leaving so soon?" Quinten asked. Quinten walked up to his girlfriend Dakota, happy to see her again. Quinten was not only walking by himself, but he was also walking with Chroma, his best friend.

Chroma had silver and pink hair. He was tall and a tenth grader, who was sixteen years old. He had pale white skin and was wearing a long coat.

Dakota froze up, seeing her supposed "boyfriend" right there. "I got to go." Dakota grabs Grace by the arm and runs away, dragging the girl with her.

Chroma and Quinten were very confused about what just happened. Quinten and Chroma look at each other, trying to figure out what was going on. "What was that?" Chroma asked.

"I have no idea…" Quinten said.

"Is she still avoiding you?" Chroma asked.

"Yeah, and I have no idea as to why." Quinten shrugged.

* * *

 _ **ANDERSON.**_

Anderson was a little nervous, walking in the Pokemart in Mauville City, that afternoon. Anderson for the first time ever has skipped school. That was something that he's never done before, but he was really craving cigarettes and wanted to smoke badly. Anderson was waiting in line and shaking. He had no idea if the fake I.D. was going to work.

"That will be 5.89." The clerk said. The clerk was Takamaru Hagoromo, someone who went to Anderson's school, but luckily enough Anderson didn't know he was. Takamaru was wearing a red button up shirt that had a white pokeball logo with a nametag on the left corner.

The person in front of Anderson was a little old lady. The old lady hands Takamaru the money and grabs her bags. "Thank you, young man."

"Thanks for shopping at the Mauville City PokeMart. Come back anytime." Takamaru said, putting on a fake smile. The young boy wasn't really the type of person to say please or thank you, but he had to because this was his job. He had been working there for about six months now, and quite liked the perks of the job.

The old lady begins walking away, and Anderson walks up to the front of the desk. Anderson was a little nervous and looked down. He didn't really want to be seen buying cigarettes, due to the negative reputation that they had. "I would like to buy a pack of Numel cigarettes."

Takamaru looks up. He realized that the boy looked familiar and recognized that he went to his school. "I know you."

"You do?" The nervous Anderson said. He was worried that he was about to get caught. He wondered if he was going to go to school. "Maybe you're mistaken…"

"No, I'm not mistaken. You got to my school. Your name is Anderson right. I see you hanging out with Grace and Dakota. I know this because Dakota made a big deal of not knowing my name." He said.

"Oh, your him," Anderson said. Anderson remembered that Dakota was talking about a guy who never told her his name. "Yeah, she went crazy about it."

They both laughed.

"You're not going to tell anyone that I wanted to buy cigarettes, are you?" Anderson asked. The young boy was still nervous and thought that the older boy was going to tell on him for wanting to buy cigarettes.

Takamaru laughed. "I'm not a snitch if that's what you think." He said. Takamaru turns around and grabs a pack of Numel cigarettes for a young boy. He rings them up and puts them on the counter.

Anderson sighed in relief. "Thank you."

"But honestly, I'm surprised that your smoking," Takamaru said. "You just don't seem like that type."

"Well, you can't judge a book by its cover." Anderson shrugged.

"Go ahead. Take them, there on me." The emotionless boy said. He shrugged his shoulders and liked seeing nice people doing bad things, so he decided to let Anderson off scotch free.

"Why thanks," Anderson replied. Anderson grabs the pack of cigarettes.

"Okay, now leave before I change my mind."

"Right," Anderson replied. Anderson turns around and begins walking away. Anderson walks outside and looks around. The cold September wind blew in the air since it was fall. Anderson begins walking and opens his pack of a cigarette; Anderson takes on the cigarettes out and puts one in his mouth. Anderson grabs his lighter and lights the cigarette up.

Anderson begins smoking, and smoking the cigarette gave the boy a sense of relief. He continued smoking, the cigarettes blowing out smoke, and taking puffs.

 **Authors Note:** Thanks for the support of the previous chapter and I'm happy that everyone enjoyed it. I liked writing this chapter and I put a lot of effort into writing this story. This story is pretty much how I envisioned the Pokémon Academy franchise to be from the start, and I'm glad I get to write it all out. So, thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter one.

The one thing I like about this story is that characters can get more time to shine in chapters because of there's like two plots in each chapter. That's what I love most about this story, is that there isn't just one plot in a chapter.

That's what I meant by did you all want Preparations and The Alola Experiment to have a similar format. More than one overall plot being in a chapter.

Also, the next story to get updated is The Alola Experiment. So be on the lookout for that, and it may even be posted today.

How do you all feel about the lack of Pokémon in the story? I know that all of you knew this when you signed up for this story, but I just wanted to know how you all feel about it.

Also, for Preparation, Alola Experiment and Pokémon Academy readers, this is considered part 2 of a two-part special chapter. This is not chapter 25 of the story. This is just a special chapter.

Golem2.76 – Josh has been accepted and he was even in this chapter.

ClassicGoneRetro – Thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad you liked what I did with Anderson's character. Yeah, it's going to be confusing when Anderson's future boyfriend comes into the story, so maybe he should go back a nickname to cause less confusion if that's okay with you.

Mara the Wolf – Yeah it did feel like that, but it was more because of the plots combined with each other. This chapter was more two different plots. This is an alternative universe, the other Pokémon Academy stories are a television show in this universe, so Dakota and Quinten went to go watch the episode where Jeremiah and Babs battle in the finales. This story is still an AU, the other Pokémon academy stories are just considered television shows.

n00bsleyr and The Imprisoned of Hell – Thanks for the support, I'm glad you liked it.

Aster – Yeah, that's pretty much why, and for Pokémon Academy, Pokémon Academy: Preparations and Pokémon Academy: The Alola Experiment readers, this is the last time that a PokeProblems chapter would be posted for these stories. The reason I posted the first two chapters for these stories, is so that when there's a crossover between the stories, then you will get familiar with some of the characters/tone of the stories. Yeah, I don't ship Red/Leaf either, but I thought that they made sense for this story.


	26. The Finales! Jeremiah VS Babs! (Finale)

It was still night and the Midterm Exams where still going on. But somewhere else in Lumiose City, a Pokémon known as Espurr was walking down the streets of the city. She was wearing a necklace around her neck. She was lost and alone, trying to find her trainer. She couldn't find her anywhere and had looked throughout the city, trying to find her whereabouts. "Espurr, Es?" The psychic type Pokémon asked around, but people were ignoring her.

Started crying. She wanted to find her trainer soon and fast, but she was nowhere to be seen. The Espurr's nickname was Mimi. Her trainer had given her the nicknames because she named after her mother before her death.

Mimi kept crying and continued walking through the city, in search of her trainer. Mimi couldn't find her trainer, but she wasn't going to give up. It had been several weeks since Mimi had last seen her trainer, and she missed her. Mimi kept on walking, looking left and right.

Mimi walks up to a young same-sex female couple. The two girls where holding hands and one of them had a diamond ring on her right finger. One of them was blonde and the other had black hair. "Espurr, purr?" The psychic type Pokémon asked, wondering if they see her trainer.

"Aww!" The blonde hair girl said. Both she and her friend were amazed at how cute the tiny gray Pokémon with purple eyes was. The blonde hair girl picks up the grey Pokémon and nuzzles her cheeks up against Mimi's. "Aren't you so adorable."

"Espurr, purr." The young girl doing that triggered an old memory in her mind. She thought back to a time, three months ago and when she and her trainer were alone together. It was one of the last few times she saw her.

* * *

 _ **Three months ago…**_

A young black-haired girl shuts her laptop. The young girl was named Emma who was wearing a purple shirt. Emma yawned. She was starting to get a little tired, so she stretched out, while she was sitting on a rolling chair. "Finally finished with that paper. I hope my Professor will like it." Emma said. Emma was a young college student who about eighteen years old.

Emma could finally spend some time with her partner, Mimi. Mimi and Emma had been friends ever since she was ten years old. Emma got Mimi as a starter Pokémon from her rich uncle. Emma smiled as she walked towards Mimi, who was sitting on the bed. "I finally get to spend some time with you." She said. Emma grabs Mimi and nuzzles her. "We haven't just hung out with the two of us before."

"Espurr, purr." Espurr liked it when her trainer nuzzled with her. It was something refreshing, and it especially felt special this time around, since Mimi hasn't seen Emma in a long time.

* * *

 _ **Present Day**_

Mimi was brought back to reality, and the flashback was no over. Mimi shook her head and realized that she was missing Emma more and more, while the girl continued to nuzzle up against Mimi. Mimi couldn't handle it anymore, Mimi started crying and jumped out of the arms of the two girls. The two girls become confused.

"Where are you going?" They asked.

Mimi ignored them and continued running. Tears were coming out of her eyes like rain. All Mimi wanted was to find her trainer, and she wasn't going to give up on that search, no matter how long and hard that search was.

A man who was wearing a brown trench coat was running down the street chasing after someone who was wearing a black suit and a helmet with a yellow glowing light. The man who was wearing the coat continued running on the ground, but the person was wearing the suit continued jumping from building to building in the back alleys of Lumiose City.

"My name is Looker from the International Police, and you are under arrest." Looker reaches into his pocket and pulls out his badge. The badge was split into two halves, the first had his ID and the second had a golden pokeball mark. Looker was chasing after the suited person because they were doing some illegal activities.

"You won't catch me." The person said in a robotic voice. The person reaches into the pocket and taps the center of the button. The suited person tosses the pokeball into the air, and the dark type Pokémon Malamar is released.

"Use Topsy-Turvy."

Malamar started to laugh in a munching way. The dark type Pokémon eyes glow black. Malamar shoots out a black beam with its eyes and shoots it at Looker. Looker becomes surrounded by a black light and the man who was wearing a trench coat is sent flying but turning upside down. Looker ends up blasting off into the sky, while the black-suited person and Malamar started to laugh in a menacing way.

* * *

 _ **A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Five Years Ago – June 12, 2014 - 10:00am – Lumiose City, Kalos**_

A young girl who had pigtails in her hair, that was wrapped up by large pink ribbons was walking down the streets of Lumiose City while holding onto the hands of her Caucasian and blonde hair mother. The young girl's name was Babs, and she and her mother were at the Champions festival, on their way to see Diantha.

Babs mother was tall and had luxurious golden hair, that looked like caramel. Babs' mother and her, we're excited to be at this festival. This was the first time that Babs had gone out of the house in a long time, she was going to be starting kindergarten soon, so her mother wanted to take her out to get used to the outside since Babs hadn't really gone outside that much before.

"Mother, where are we?" The tiny little five-year-old Babs asked. She looked around. She wasn't quite familiar with this place.

Her mother turning around, and with the most luxurious smile, showed off her pearly white teeth. "Oh, honey, we're here to see Diantha live in person."

Babs' eyes started glowing. She loved Diantha. Diantha was her idol, and she watched every one of Diantha movies and could recite all the lines in every movie that Diantha had been in. "Where meeting Diantha? Seriously?"

"Yes, sweetheart."

Babs continued to smile, the radiance of her smile, filling the room. "I love Diantha, mom." The tiny little Babs wraps her arms around her mother's waist and hugs her. "This is the best birthday present ever! Thank you so much, mom!"

"You're welcome sweetie." Babs' mother was glad to see her daughter be so happy. Seeing how happy she was, made the mom smile, more and more. She loved seeing her happy and was glad that it was happening. "I'll do anything you want because we have all the money in the world."

"Yay!" Babs cheered. "Mother, when do we get to meet Diantha?" Babs asked.

"Soon sweetie." Her mother replied.

But Babs couldn't hold it in any longer. She wanted to meet her idol now. Babs who was super excited, let go of her mother and started to run.

"Babs!" Her mother said, worried about where her daughter was going. The young mother, who was in her 30s chases after her daughter, trying to get her back. "Don't run off."

Babs was giggling and laughing. The little girl was trying to find Diantha. She wanted to see her idol and wanted to finally meet her in person. In Babs mind, she that this would be her only chance to do so. Babs kept on running, and her mother kept on chasing after her, worried about the little girl.

"I want to see Diantha!" Babs said with a wide smile on her face.

"BABS!" The mother was worried sick about her daughter, she continued chasing after her, but the little girl was just running way too fast for her to catch up. The mother was starting to get tired.

Babs started giggling until she ran into the leg of a woman who was dressed in all black. "That's Diantha!" The crowd said. Hearing the name Diantha caused Babs to look up and smile.

"Your Diantha?" The little Babs asked, her eyes starting to water up.

Diantha smiled, while she looked at the little girl. Diantha gets down on her knees and picks Babs up. Diantha looks at Babs with the widest smile ever. "Yes, I am. And who are you, little girl?" Diantha was wearing an all-black sun hat and her Pokémon Gardevoir was standing right behind her.

"Gard?" The psychic type Pokémon asked in a nonchalant way, wondering just like the trainer, who the girl was.

Babs blushed. Her eyes continued to water up more and more. She started to get shy and nervous, not knowing what to say to her idol. "My-my-my-my-name is Babs." She said. She hid her face underneath her shirt, not wanting to be seen.

Diantha smiled. "Hey, listen everyone." While Diantha was taking, Babs' mother stopped walking. She saw her daughter was in the hands of Diantha and felt a little more comfortable, knowing that Diantha was feeling a little safer.

Diantha raises the girl up and looks into her eyes. "This little girl here is someday going to become a champion. So, watch out for Babs here." Diantha praised. The young girl explaining to the audience, which caused them to cheer in happiness.

Babs' eyes turned into stars. She was happy that her idol said some encouraging words to her. She smiled even more than she did before. But at the same time, she wondered if what Diantha was saying was the truth. "Do you promise?"

"Of course, I never lie," Diantha replied.

Babs and Diantha both giggle.

* * *

Present day, Babs shakes her head. Just thinking about that day encouraged Babs, and made her want to try her hardest, during her upcoming battle against Jeremiah. Both Jeremiah and Babs glared at one another, while the crowd cheered loudly, waiting for the battle between the young kids to begin.

"I'm going to give it my all." Babs thought to herself. She had been thinking about battling Jeremiah, since the tournament first begins, and couldn't wait for it to start. Babs turns to Cherry. She knew out of all the Pokémon she had at her disposal, that Cherry was the one who could beat Chespin the most.

"You ready to do this?" Babs asked.

Cherry was a little reluctant to be going up against Chespin, the Pokémon who she had the biggest crush on. She started backing up a little bit, not knowing if it was the right thing to do. "Delcatty, catty, catty."

Babs knew that she had to get Cherry to battle. Babs had to think of something quick, so the normal type Pokémon would want to battle against its crush. Even though that no matter what she came up with, she knew that it would be the best idea in the long run. "Cherry, Delcatty has been dating another Pokémon."

"Catty, catty?" Cherry asked. She was in complete and utter shock. Cherry had no idea, that this was going on. She had always thought that Chespin had a crush on her but turns out that she was wrong. "Catty…"

Cherry didn't like the idea of Cherry liking another one. This made the normal type Pokémon angry at the grass type Pokémon and she started to growl. She didn't want to battle against Chespin, before. But this time, she was serious about battling against it.

"Delcatty, catty, catty!" Chespin leaps onto the battlefield, with a more serious look on her face.

Chespin liked seeing the serious side of Cherry and wanted to battle her. "Chespin, chess" Chespin grabs his trainers pants.

"I take it you want to battle?" Jeremiah assumed, looking at how energetic the grass type Pokémon asked.

"Chespin, ches." Chespin starts flexing his muscles.

"Okay then, Chespin, I choose you!" He ordered. The grass type Pokémon runs onto the field and in front of his trainer.

The crowd cheers once again. The crowd was happy that after a long period of time, the two competing trainers had finally sent out there Pokémon. Everyone was eager for the battle to start and wanted to see who was going to be the victor of this tournament.

Some of the people who were watching the tournament where JD, Logan, Joe, Eli, Zemrick, Thomas, Tillith, Akale, Wind, Riley, Tyler, Isaac, Eden, Megan, David, Alexander, Kell, Rita, Myska, Yukio, Nathan, Mario, Don, Maxwell, Tara, Locke, Riku, and Lucas. Professor Ben was sitting on the sides, watching the battle too. Chroma was walking down the stairs, holding some lunch in his hands.

Some of Chroma's fellow students sent him to go and get some food. Chroma held a lot of food, along with drinks and desserts in his hands. The items were starting to get heavy, almost to the point where the boy couldn't hold so many items in his hands. "I'm back." Chroma said. He wasn't too thrilled to be an errand boy to his fellow campers.

"Thank you, Chroma," They all said. They all get out of their seats and start walking over towards the boy whose eyes could change colors.

"What are you doing?" Chroma asked. He was getting a little scared seeing all the students coming after him. The young boy started to fear for his life. "Please don't come after me…" He begged.

"Get him!" Eden ordered.

The hungry students all jump on Chroma and started grabbing their food one by one. The young kids were all hungry and we're going to do whatever it takes to get their food. After all the students grab their food, they get up and start walking back to their seats, while Chroma was laying on the ground, with his body leaving a print on the ground and his eyes turning into swirls. "I'm never doing anything for you guys again." The injured boy said.

"Shh!" Eli said. Eli started to stuff popcorn in her mouth. She was getting really into the battle. "This battle is about to start."

Cassius was sitting on a desk nearby and looking at the battlefield from afar. Cassius was eager to be watching the battle and Noibat and Gourgeist where standing by him while floating in the air. The three of them where all wearing black sunglass.

"The winner will not only get the best grade, but they will also get a chance to go to the premiere of Diana's move and invite six guests." He announced, shocking the audience.

Babs was shaking when she heard that. She couldn't believe that the prize of this whole entire tournament, was a chance to meet the Diantha, her idol. She had only met Diantha was, but she wanted to see her again, to show her how far she's improved as a trainer.

"I get a chance to meet Diantha?" He asked while she had a smile on her face. After winning that, Diantha had a new plan and that was winning this tournament. "Change of plans. I'm winning this tournament and I'm about to meet Diantha." She said out loud.

Some of the students who were eliminated from the tournament were a little angry. Especially Nathan, who was getting heated and a little jealous. "I had a chance to meet Diantha? If I was told that earlier, I would've put more effort into my performance!" He shouted.

"Enough of the talking. I'm ready to battle!" The impatient Jeremiah shouted. He couldn't stand all this talking and wanted the battle to hurry up and begin.

"Chespin, ches." Chespin agreed with his trainer.

"Delcatty, catty."

"I'm ready too." She responded.

The referee stood in the middle of the battlefield. The ref was a young girl who had pink hair and a long ponytail. The girl was wearing a black and white striped shirt with a Pokeball on the side of it. "This will be a one on one battle between Babs and Jeremiah. Each side is only allowed to have one Pokémon. Jeremiah will make the first move. Battle begin!" The ref declared.

Rainbow sparkles surrounded both Jeremiah and Babs. The rainbow sparkles clash and create a VS. screen. The VS. was split into two halves. One of the halves was pink and the other was blue. The first half, which was pink had a picture of both Babs and Cherry. The second half which was blue had a picture of both Jeremiah and Chespin. The VS. screen disappears, which meant that it was time for the battle to begin.

Cherry was angry at the grass type Pokémon. Cherry was pretty much in love with Chespin and finding out that he loved someone else hurt the Pokémon's heart. "Delcatty, catty?" Delcatty asked, wondering if the grass Pokémon was dating someone else.

Chespin was confused at first. But then Chespin realized that Cherry wouldn't take the battle seriously or try to battle him if there was something serious going on. So Chespin knew that he had to go along with the battle, to have a serious battle against Delcatty.

"Chespin, ches." Chespin lied.

Delcatty's face turned red, the normal type Pokémon started running towards Chespin. "Catty, catty." Cherry wanted vengeance against Chespin and was going to do whatever it takes to get it.

"Chespin, use Headbutt."

"Chespin, ches." Chespin stiffens his head and sticks it out. Chespin runs towards Cherry, wanting to tackle it with his head.

"Delcatty." Cherry dodges the attack. The normal type Pokémon was moving fast. It was looking like the normal type Pokémon was a bunny rabbit and moving.

"The speed of Delcatty is incredible." The impressed Cassius said.

"Cherry use Tackle!" She ordered. She thrusts her arm out into the air. Babs was getting into the battle. She wanted to win this and was giving it everything that she got.

The battle between Babs and Jeremiah was heating up. This was there very first battle as rivals and the tension between the two of them had been heating up since then. Both Babs and her Delcatty where worn out. The cold winter breeze blew, carrying both Jeremiah and Babs' hair along with the wind.

Delcatty had done a lot of battle. But it wasn't finished yet. Wanting to beat Chespin, who had recently broken her heart. Delcatty was angry and wasn't willing to give up hope. Delcatty jumps into the air after being told to attack and use tackle.

Chespin could sense how fast Cherry was moving. He wanted to stop Cherry's incredible speed or try to slow the speed down. "Chespin use Vine Whip."

Chespin jumped too. Chespin regretted what he did to Delcatty's heart. But his heart fell for someone else and he couldn't stop it. Well, that's how it would've happened if Chespin wasn't lying to Cherry about the whole thing the entire time. Chespin released two vines from his shoulders as Delcatty unleashes a jolt of electricity.

"Delcatty." Cherry liked seeing Chespin being hurt and was glad to see the grass type Pokémon get its comeuppance for what he did to her.

Chespin gets shocked by the electricity, and the vines go back into his shoulders. Chespin collapse onto the ground and Cherry tackles Chespin once again. "Chespin, ches!" Chespin falls on the ground and the eyes of the grass type Pokémon turns into Xs. It was now unable to battle and didn't have any more energy left in its system.

"Chespin, ches."

"Chespin is unable to battle. Which means that the winner is Cherry and victory goes to Babs." The ref declared. Hearing the ref make a declaration made the crowd go wild.

Babs smiled. She couldn't believe that she won the tournament, but at the same time, she was happy that she won. "I finally get to meet Diantha." She cheered. Cherry runs towards her trainer and Babs grabs her. "We did it!"

Both Cherry and Babs were happy to be in each other's arms. But at the same time, both were glad that they went through this journey together and achieved the goal they set out to win and conquer this tournament. "Catty, cat."

Jeremiah sighed. But he wasn't surprised that he lost to his rival. Jeremiah grabs Chespin, who was feeling disappointed that he lost the tournament for his trainer. "Chespin, ches."

"Don't look down. You did a good job."

"Chespin, ches." Chespin sighed. Even after hearing Jeremiah's moving words, the young Pokémon was still sad about the loss.

* * *

It was the crack of dawn, and the tournament wasn't over yet. Now everyone has gathered together to award the winner of the 2018 Kalos Winter Midterm Exams with their respective prizes. A lot of people were happy that Babs won the tournament, while some weren't.

Fireworks went off above the stadiums and confetti of many different colors, rain down on the stadium. The crowd cheered loudly, while the students all clapped and looked at Babs, the winner of the tournament.

"Congratulations on winning the tournament," Cassius speaks into the microphone. He grabs a trophy which also had six red tickets, a box filled with Pokeballs, some candy, and Pokeuffs on the inside of trophy.

Babs in her usual self-centered way snatches the trophy away. "Of course, I was going to win, I am better than anyone here." She said while holding the trophy in her hand.

"And with that, this is the end of the Pokémon Academy 2018 Kalos Spring Quarter Midterm Exams. I Cassius will see all back here in Lumiose City, for the upcoming Summer Finale Tournament. But until then, stay safe and everyone, go and catch Pokémon!" Cassius throws his hands into the air and everyone cheers loudly, while the fireworks continue to go off.

* * *

Lysandre and his boyfriend with blue hair, whose name was Professor Sycamore where lying in their bed, that morning. The sun was shining form through the window, but Lysandre was already up. The red-haired man had a lot on his mind and couldn't stop thinking about his sister.

Lysandre and his husband were both shirtless, while laying down in the bed. Lysandre turns around and grabs a picture frame. The picture showed both him and his sister, Emma when they were young. Looking at that picture reminded the man of his sister, who has gone missing. "Emma, where are you?" Lysandre asked.

Professor Sycamore turns around and lays on his boyfriends bare ches. His chest felt warm to Lysandre, while he started to play with his curly red ches hair. Professor Sycamore yawned. He was tired, but he could tell that his boyfriend had a lot on his mind and wanted to comfort him.

"Professor Sycamore thinks that something is wrong, with you babe." Professor Sycamore said. The young Professor who had stylish hair liked to talk in the first person. It annoyed some, while some people found it attractive. The young Professor also had a thick French accent. "Is everything okay?" He asked.

Professor Sycamore and Lysandre had been together four about ten years now. The two met each other on a blind date, and ever since that blind date, they had been in love. Professor Sycamore was a well-known researcher in the Kalos Region, who studied Mega Evolution. Mega Evolution was an advanced form of evolution, that certain Pokémon had. He also gave out starter Pokémon in the region too. He was the one who gave Jeremiah his starter Pokémon.

"Everything is fine Augustine." He replied. Lysandre wasn't the type of person who liked getting all emotional. He preferred keeping how he felt to himself, which was what he was doing now to his boyfriend. Augustine was Professor Sycamore's first name. "Go back to sleep."

"Nuh-huh," Sycamore said. The young Professor started laughing. He could tell that his boyfriend was lying to his face, and wanted to see what was wrong with him, or else he was going to find out some other way.

"Professor Sycamore knows when you are lying, and Professor Sycamore can tell that you are lying now." The Professor who spoke in a French accent tapped his boyfriend on the nose, which caused Lysandre to giggle like a little girl.

"You are so cute when you laugh." Sycamore admired.

"Thanks." Lysandre blushed. "Come here, I can't resist you." Sycamore and Lysandre start making out. But Sycamore quickly breaks up the make-out session to figure out what was wrong with his boyfriend.

"But Professor Sycamore still wants to know what's up."

"Fine," Lysandre replied, rolling his eyes. "I haven't seen Emma in a while, and I'm starting to get worried."

"Have you tried calling her?"

"Yes. And she's not answering her phone."

"Well, you need to call the police."

"I can't do that," Lysandre said. Lysandre gets out of the bed. The older man was only wearing boxers and he walks over towards the window and looks outside. "I want to find her for myself. I have a bad feeling that something terrible has happened…" He assumed but was also worried about her.

* * *

With it now being morning, all the students/campers of the honors camp, along with David and Professor Ben walked out of the stadium. Babs had put her trophy away, and the students were starting to wonder about their grades. The sun was still up, bright as always, but the students where a little tired, due to being up all night.

"Hey, Professor Ben. When can we expect our grades from the midterm exam to be posted?" Myska asked. She was worried about the grade she was going to get.

"When we get back from Unova." He responded.

"Huh?" The students all asked, in complete and utter shock. "Unova?" They all asked.

"You didn't tell them?" Professor Ben asked David.

"Oh, I forgot." David replied. David really didn't want to tell Jeremiah this, but he knew that he had too. David swallowed his spirt. "Jeremiah, I have some bad news to tell you."

"WHAT IS IT?" Jeremiah asked.

"This isn't the easiest thing for me to say. But Davey's Emolga died from cancer, and there's going to be a funeral. He's invited all of you to Unova after the exams where done." David explained.

But that didn't ease up Jeremiah. Jeremiah's eyes started to turn red and he began crying. This was the second time that on Davey's Pokémon has died and the last time this happened, Jeremiah blamed himself for it. Jeremiah couldn't stop crying, and everyone looked sad. They weren't expecting such bad news after the fun of the tournament. But it was something that they needed to know.

"We have to go!" Jeremiah said. He started running. The young boy felt emotionless and numb. His heart felt like cracking and the young boy kept on running.

"Jeremiah!" Everyone said, beginning to chase after the boy.

Later that day, all the students boarded onto the airplane. The Airplane took off and was now high into the sky. While everyone was seated in their seats, on their way to the Unova Region, the sadden Jeremiah looked out the window, while holding Chespin and continued to cry.

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **The End…**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Authors Note:** That was the end of Pokémon Academy: Preparations. Thanks to everyone who supported the story. I'm glad that everyone liked this story and submitted their characters to this story. I'm happy that so many people reviewed this story and stuck through this story through thick and then. But sadly, this is the end of an era. Goodbye, Pokémon Academy: Preparations. It was a good story, but it's finally ending.

Thanks to Kell5009, Aster, Mara the Wolf, flightbird2003, Golem2.76, SniperSnip1000, davidthemightypaladin, WaqueKoala 2.0, n00bsleyr, Deutschland1871, ScepticalOne, Phoenyxs, Kearse, AZW300, Afro121 - Aries Rifter, Megan Kendall, pokegabert, Miss Mario, The Outrageous Moose, R3dLuv3Singi, Newfinnick, Amelia Earhart5 and TheSquip for submitting their characters to this story. I really appreciate it.

 **But this is the end of the story.**

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

 **Or is it?**

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pokémon Academy: Preparations - Vol. 2: The Kalos Warriors**_

 _ **Coming Soon**_


	27. Volume 2, Chap 1: Academy Preparations!

_**Pokémon Academy: Preparations – Volume 2: Kalos Warriors**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Academy Preparations!**_

 _ **Chapter No. Overall: 23 (4 Specials)**_

 _ **[THIS IS A CROSSOVER BETWEEN POKEMON ACADEMY AND POKEMON ACADEMY: PREPRATIONS, AS WELL AS BEING THE FIRST CHAPTER OF VOLUME 2 FOR BOST STORIES]**_

* * *

 _ **A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

The airplane had finally landed in the Unova, and passengers were getting off the plane one by one. The students of the Pokémon Academy Honors Camp, where thrilled to finally be off that plane. They couldn't wait to explore the Unova Region, even though most of the reasons as to why they were there was a funeral.

The thirty-one students of the honors camp along with Professor Ben and David were now in the airport, the group was waiting for some people who were going to be greeting them to the Pokémon Academy of the Unova Region. Some of the students were so happy to see how big and wide the airport was. The airport was filled with tons of people and Pokémon, either standing around or walking.

Alexander had one of the biggest smiles that someone has ever seen. "We've finally arrived in Unova!"

"I can't wait!" Myska said. She grabs Alexander, who she had a crush on and started shaking him silly. "This is going to be so exciting."

Jeremiah was still feeling sad, about the death of his brothers Emogla. Emolga's funeral was the reason as to why they came to Unova in the first place. Jeremiah hadn't said anything, nor had any type of emotion, ever since getting on the plane and some of the students were worried about him.

"Is everything okay?" A worried JD asked. They could tell that something was very wrong with the boy, just by how they were looking. JD always looked out for their best friend, Jeremiah, no matter what the cause was.

Jeremiah ignored him and walked away. Jeremiah just didn't want to be bothered by anyone and wanted to be left by himself. Jeremiah walked over towards a bench nearby and sat down, looking down at his shoes and not saying anything.

Isaac was amazed by how many hot girls there were in the airport. The boy who was standing right next to his Heracross, felt like he was in heaven. "This is like hot girl heaven. So many hot girls!" The boy balled up his fists and his eyes turn into hearts.

Isaac turns around and sees Raven. Isaac was mesmerized looking at the stunning beauty of the young girl. Raven was standing next to her Kirlia, and the two of them looked like they were waiting for something. Isaac's jaw-drops, surprised by how good the young girl looks. "She is beautiful!" He said.

Isaac then turns his eyes and sees that Kirlia. The fact that she seemed to own a Kirlia made Isaac's interest in the go up then what it was before. "And she owns a Kirlia, I'm like in heaven!" He said. Isaac runs up to Raven and Kirlia. Isaac gets down on his knees and grabs Kirlia and Raven's hands.

Kirlia and Raven were both surprised to see the young boy on his hands, holding their hands. They were completely dumbfounded in this situation, not knowing what to do. They didn't know who the boy was and looked at each other in confusion.

"Uh, who are you?" Raven asked.

"Kirlia, kirl?" Kirlia asked. She too wanted to know who the boy was.

"You two are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen," Isaac said. Isaac kisses both Kirlia and Raven's hands, causing the two girls to sweatdrop.

"Uh…thank you…" Raven responded feeling a tiny bit uncomfortable.

"My name is Isaac, and I want to- "Isaac started, but he was simply stopped by Raven's boyfriend Tyree who had grabbed the lovesick boy by the ear. Tyree and Raven had been dating for a while, but their relationship was very complicated because Raven was asexual.

"You're not going to be doing anything because she is my girlfriend…" Tyree said, protecting his girl, which only impressed Raven more and Kirlia too. Meanwhile, Isaac was in pain, the pulling from Tyree only making his ear hurt more.

"Tyree is so cool." The girl commented, her eyes starting to sparkle up. "That's why he's the best boyfriend ever," Raven said, holding her own hands together.

"Kirlia, Kirlia." Kirlia does a fancy spin. Kirlia really loved Tyree as a person.

The rest of the students at the honors camp turned around and see that Tyree was grabbing Isaac by the ear. They all sighed, in disappointed, but they weren't surprised that Isaac was doing something like this. They run up towards Tyree and Isaac, hoping to make amends with them, for whatever Isaac had done.

"We're so sorry about Isaac," Tillith said. Tillith grabs Isaac by the shirt and drags him over towards the rest of the group. Tillith was a little angry, that someone stole her job of grabbing Isaac, whenever he flirts with someone, but she was okay with it this time.

Tillith turns around and glares at Isaac who gets scared, looking at the girl who was glaring at her hard. "How many times have I told you about doing things like this?" Tillith asked. "You are going to get a sexual harassment suit filed against you." Tillith drops Isaac on the ground, and it hurt a lot.

"Sorry." He apologized.

Tyree and Raven laugh. "There's no need to apologize," Raven said. "I'm asexual anyway, so someone flirting with me isn't that big of a deal because romance doesn't interest me that much." She explained.

"Aww…" A disappointed Tyree sighed, looking down at his shoes.

"Unless it's my boy toy here," Raven said. Raven kisses Tyree on the check, causing him to blush.

Raven looked at them, she felt like they looked very familiar like she seen them before. She then realizes that she has seen them before in a picture. "I know you. You are all here for the funeral." She said. Raven points at Jeremiah. "Your Davey's brother."

Jeremiah didn't say anything he was just quiet. But since he didn't want to be rude to the people who knew his older brother, he thought that they should say, something to them. "Why, yes that's me."

The honors camp students were all surprised to see Jeremiah finally say something. It had been a long while, since the last time that they heard the young boy say anything. "He actually said something…" Logan whispered to Joe.

"I know, right…I'm shook," Joe responded to him. They were the most shocked to him say something because they had assumed that he was going to go through the whole day silent.

David walks up to his fellow classmates. He was happy to see Raven and Tyree agree. You see, David, Raven, and Tyree were in the same class at the Pokémon Academy in Unova. Their teacher was Professor Henri Lebeau, and the three of them were friends and had a lot of fun together, during their time at the Academy. "Hey!" David shouted, running towards them.

Raven and Tyree smile. "Hey, David." Raven and Tyree said. Raven, Tyree, and David hug each other. It's been awhile since the three of them had last seen each other since David was away in Kalos taking place in the Kalos Winter Midterm Exams.

David breaks the hug. "Everyone, this is Raven and Tyree. The three of us have been through a lot together during our time at the Academy."

"Yeah, like that time when our story was a teen drama," Tyree said.

"Or that time when we became a very offensive comedy," Raven recalled. The trio all laughs, remembering the times that they each had together. Raven and Tyree clear their throat. They both wanted to give more of a formal introduction instead of the generic one that David gave them.

"let me tell you more about myself. I am asexual. I am a future Pokémon Professor in training, and this is my partner Pokémon Kirlia."

"Kirlia, Kirlia." Kirlia does a lovely spin once again.

"My name is Tyree. I am strong, confident and have good luck with the ladies." He winked, which sort of impressed Wind, as she started to blush. "And I am a future Pokémon Archeologist in training."

Raven smiled. "We were brought here by Professor Henri Lebeau to escort you all to the Unova Campus of the Pokémon Academy."

"WHAT?!" They all said in shock. They couldn't believe that this was happening, they all thought that they were only here for the funeral. But that honestly wasn't the case. The students all became loud and noisy with each other

Professor Ben walks in front of his students, so he could help them calm down. "Everyone calms down. We'll be explaining more once we get back to the Academy but in the meantime…pack your bags and let's go."

"Yes, sir." The students all said.

The students get on the red and black Pokémon Academy Bus and drive off to the Pokémon Academy Campus. The campus wasn't too far off from the airport, which they were lucky because Castelia City was the biggest city in the Pokémon World. After about fifteen minutes of driving, the bus finally arrives at the campus and starts driving through the driveway. The students all look out the window. They see a lot of older students interacting with their Pokémon, some people were battling and somewhere just having fun.

The bus stops in front of the school, and the students begin boarding off, one by one. The students couldn't believe how big the Pokémon Academy campus and buildings were compared to the Preparation camp back in Kalos.

"This place is so cool…" Myska said.

"It's whatever." Yukio shrugged his shoulders. "I've seen way bigger."

Myska growls. "Quit being a spoiled sport, this is a big time here."

"Uh…aren't we supposed to be here for a funeral, not having fun…" Nathan reminded Myska.

"Such, Nathan. No one asked you." Myska responded.

Yukio laughs, which makes Nathan angry. "What's so funny?" Nathan asked.

"Nothing…" Yukio replied, but he was still laughing a lot.

Thomas gets off the bus and turns around, he was holding the hand of his girlfriend Tillith. Tillith and Thomas had recently gotten back together, and the young couple couldn't be happier with how happy they were with each other. Thomas and Tillith see Blake and Fiery in the middle of having a battle.

Blake had black hair that was covered by a beanie, while Fiery had silver hair and blue eyes. The battle between Fiery and Blake was getting heated. Blake and Fiery where rivals and the rivalry between the two of them were getting more heated, the more that they battled against each other.

Fiery's female Absol was starting to get tired while going up against, Blake the Male Magmar. "Magmar, mar." Blaze roared while spitting out flames. Blaze felt like it was going to have the advantage against Absol. Absol was starting to shake, and you could tell that Absol was starting to get tired.

"Absol, sol."

"Come on Absol, I know that you can do it," Fiery shouted, he had high hopes that he could win this battle against his rival.

"Absol, sol."

Thomas who was still holding his girlfriend's hand runs over towards the battle with Fomantis and Druddigon following them. Thomas really wanted to see the outcome of the battle between the two boys. Tillith, however, was very confused, not knowing where they were going.

"Where are we going, babe?" Tillith asked.

"To the battle. I want to see who's going to win." Thomas explained.

"Magmar, let's finish him off with Fire Punch," Blake shouted.

"Magmar!" Blaze balls up his right fist. Blaze's fist becomes surrounded by flames made of the fire from Blaze's body. Magmar runs towards Absol and thrusts his arm out. Magmar punches Absol in the face, sending Absol flying onto the ground and dealing a lot of damage to the dark type Pokémon.

Absol falls to the ground, with her eyes turning into Xs. She was unable to battle and couldn't handle it anymore. "Absol, sol." Absol let Fiery know about that, and Fiery ran up towards her, trying to see if she was okay.

"Absol, are you okay?"

Absol wakes up and starts licking Fiery. Fiery smiles, he didn't really like it when Absol licked him because it tickled him. "Absol, stop it."

"Good battle, Fiery," Blake said. Blake returns Blaze back into his Pokeball, so the Pokémon could get some much-needed rest and relaxation, due to all the hard work he did battling. Blake walks up to Fiery, even though Blake won the battle, he was still a good person at heart and wanted to congratulate his friend/rival on the battle.

Fiery let's go of Absol and shakes his head. He may have lost the battle, but he could still see the skill in Blake and how much of a better trainer he was then him. "Yeah it was a good battle, and you did do a good job." The two shake hands.

"Just keep practicing, and I know that you can do better," Blake said.

Thomas couldn't handle his excitement anymore. Thomas reaches into his pocket and pulls out a notebook. He walks up to Blake and Fiery and gets up in their faces, causing the two of them to sweatdrop. "How are the two of you able to be so in charge of your Pokémon?" He asked.

"Well…" An uncomfortable Fiery started. "You have to be one with your Pokémon."

"Got it," Thomas replied. Thomas starts writing the things that Fiery and Blake were saying down, causing Rita, Kell, Riley, Zemrick, and David to sweatdrop, while they were watching.

"He sure is something else…" Kell insulted.

"Well, the Pokémon Academy is full of experienced trainers. I'm sure you all can learn a lot from the people here." David explained. He puts his hands on his hips while he looked around at the large campus.

"I gotta hand it to him, he's a very passionate person," Rita responded. Rita turns around and looks at her brother. She wanted to explore more of the campus, but at the same time, there was something else she really wanted to do, and that had a battle against her brother. "David can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Rita," David replied, caught off guard. He looked down at his little sister, who wasn't all that taller than him.

"DONNIE!" Josh shouted Josh and Jeanne, see their little brother Don with the rest of the honors students and they ran towards him, with Josh's Golem and Jeanne's Machamp following them.

Don smiled. He was happy to see his brother and sister again. Don walks up to his brother and sister and the group of three all hug each other. It's been quite a long while since the three of them had seen each other, so this little family reunion was quite heartwarming with them. The group breaks the hug, but that didn't stop them from almost crying. "How are you?" Jeanne asked. "We haven't seen you in a while little brother."

"I'm doing alright."

"And how is the Preparation Camp treating you?" Josh asked. Josh hugs his brother once again, but this time tightly, while crying.

"You're choking me!"

"Sorry." Josh lets him. "It's just that I miss you, little brother," Josh said. But Josh looks at his brother again. He was still surprised to see him, but at the same time, he wanted to know why he was here. "But what are you going here?" Josh asked.

"Oh, there are here for the funeral," Raven replied. Raven and her boyfriend Tyree walk up to Josh.

"Oh, so you came for the funeral?" Jeanne asked. Both Josh and Jeanne felt like that made a lot of sense as to why their brother was there at the Unova Pokémon Academy. "I guess that explains a lot."

While the Smith family was talking to each other, Chroma turns around and sees the purple Pokémon Poipole, floating in the sky. Chroma was surprised to see that Pokémon because he had never seen that Pokémon in his life before. "Who is that Pokémon?" Chroma asked.

"I don't know," Zemrick replied. Zemrick starts flipping through his book, trying to see if he could find anything about it, but he saw nothing. "I can't find anything about it in my pocketbook."

"Then that settles it." Chroma said. Chroma reaches into his pocket and pulls out a Master Ball. Chroma taps the center of the Master Ball and the ball becomes bigger. "I'm going to catch it."

"But silly, how do you know if someone doesn't own that Pokémon?" Eli asked. She slightly shrugged her shoulders. She really didn't care, but at the same time, she didn't want Chroma to make himself look like a fool.

"I don't care." Chroma replied. "I'm going to catch it." Chroma throws the Pokeball, the purple poison type Pokémon dodges the ball, which angers Chroma.

Poipole floats towards Chroma and tackles Chroma, sending Chroma flying to a tree. Chroma hits the tree, and it hurt the boy hard. Chroma's eyes turn to swirls and he ends up falling on the ground.

Locke was worried about her brother. "Are you okay, Chroma?" She asked.

"I'm doing fine. Don't worry about it sis." Chroma replied.

"Looks like Chroma is unable to battle." Eli laughed.

Raven growled. She turned around and saw that Ryuzaki was sitting down next to a tree and reading a book. She was mad that the boy didn't have more control over the Pokémon, that Ryuzaki was looking after. "Ryuzaki, get over here and get your Poipole. It's tackling people again."

Ryuzaki shrugged. He didn't care one bit. "Poipole is an independent Pokémon, who don't need no person, it could do whatever it wants."

Raven facepalms. "That boy will never learn."

Zemrick looks at Poipole. He studies the movement of the floating poison type Pokémon, wanting to learn more about it because he had never seen it before. Zemrick starts to write in his pocketbook pokedex, about Poipole.

"What are you doing?" Wind asked.

"I'm getting all the information about Poipole, that I can," Zemrick replied. "I want to learn everything about this mysterious creature," Zemrick asked.

"Poipole, Poipole." Poipole does a spin and tackles Zemrick, sending Zemrick flying in the air.

Zac and Arianna, who had been boyfriend and girlfriend for a long time, where sitting underneath a tear nearby making out. The young couple was getting hot and heavy, even though the two of them were in public and outside. Zac and Arianna break the kiss. "I love you," Arianna said.

"I love you too," Zac replied. The two looks back into each other eyes and start kissing each other again. While that was going on, Zemrick was still flying high in the air, and he ends up crashing into the young couple, breaking the kissing that the two were doing, and making them angry, while laying on top of them.

"What's the big idea?!" An angry Zac shouted.

"Yeah, we were having fun with each other, but you ruined that!" Arianna said.

"Sorry, about that…" Zemrick said.

After getting well acquainted with some of the students at the Academy. The honors students and the students of Professor Henri Lebeau's class all reported to his classroom, so they could explain somethings. There were a lot of students in the classroom, almost over 70 of them. But the students where all glad to be there, while they were separated on two different sides, Lebeau's students and Professor Ben's students.

Professor Ben and Professor Lebeau where happy to see each other, the two of them hadn't seen each other in years, and the two of them hug each other. "It's so glad to see you, Henri."

"You too Spruce."

"Don't call me by my last name…" Professor Ben sweatdropped. His full name was Professor Ben John Spruce, but he really didn't like to be called that. He preferred being called Professor Ben because it rolled off better on the tongue.

"Cone on Spruce. You're a Professor, and all Professors are called by there the last name. Professor Spruce."

Mario and Tara both laugh. They honestly had no idea that; that was the true last name of the man who had been there a teacher for a couple of weeks. "Wait, Ben Spruce? What kind of last name is that?" Tara laughed.

"I know right?" Mario replied. "It sounds like a fake name that someone made up."

Professor Ben turns around and looks at Mario and Tara while glaring at them and his eyes turning into flames. "Don't push it!" Professor Ben Spruce shouted.

"Why are they here?" Cassandra asked. She really didn't like the fact that all these strangers were here, taking up all the time for her that could've been used for her doing assignments in the classroom.

"Cass, that's rude." Aamira D'Arc replied to the girl, thinking that her best friend was being rude.

"What?" Cass asked. "I'm just speaking the truth."

"Are our you just jealous because you think that Rafe is going to find someone here and cheat on you again." Aamira speculated. Cass recently told Aamira about the fact that her boyfriend had cheated on her, and she could tell that Aamira was feeling very insecure about that face.

Cassandra's face turns bloodshot red. "No, that is not why!" She shouted.

"We can be here if we want to be here!" Babs replied. Babs was the recent winner of the Midterm Exams over in Kalos, and she had a problem with the girl, coming at her in a rude way.

"Shut up newbie!" Cassandra replied. Cassandra and Babs glare at each other.

Maxwell, Mario, and Riku laugh over the conflict between the two girls. But while they were laughing, Simon walks up to them, holding a bottle of milk. "You know, that you can buy a thing of freshly squeezed Moo Moo milk, from me, if you want," Simon said, with his Milktank standing right next to him. Simon was trying to buy himself a Nintendo Switch, so he was trying to sell his Milktank's Milk, so he could gather up some money.

"Milk, milk!" Milktank claps her hands.

"You want us to buy some milk?" Riku asked.

"I'll buy it," Mario responded. Mario reaches into his pocket and pulls out his wallet. But Maxwell grabs Mario's hand, trying to stop him.

"You can't buy milk from a stranger…" Maxwell said. "What if it's poisonous?"

"Oh, my buddy Simon here will never sell poisonous milk," Keith said. Keith wraps his arm around Simon and whispers in his ear. "I'll help you make this sell if you give me half."

Simon thought about it for a second, but he knew that Keith was a very cool person, so he could know that he could trust him. "It's a deal," Simon said. Simon looks at Maxwell, Riku, and Mario, who he was trying to get to buy milk from him. "Now, what do you say?"

"Can we?" Riku asked, Maxwell.

"Yeah, can we buy some milk?" Mario asked.

"Fine." Maxwell shrugged. All three of the boys grab some money and give it to Simon. Simon, on the other hand, turns around and gives half of the money to Keith.

"Thank you. Pleasure doing business with you." Keith walks away.

Rafe turns around and sees that Keith had a lot of money in his hands. "Where did you get all that money from?" Rafe asked.

"Don't worry about it." Keith shrugged. Keith pats Rafe on the back and walks away.

Alexander collapse on the ground, he was getting super bored, so he ended up falling asleep. "This is boring." He said while sleeping. Alexander had the ability to sleep talk, but this made Megan angry.

"Get up Alexander!" Megan shouted.

"No. I'm just going to sleep." Alexander snored.

Lucas sweatdrop. "Somethings never change," Lucas said while he shrugs his should.

Professor Ben and Professor Lebeau clear their throats. They wanted to calm down on the fuss that was going on because there were somethings that they wanted to explain to their students. "Everyone, please calm down and listen," Ben said.

"Okay, so we all know that we are here for Davey's Emolga's Funeral which is going to be in two weeks." Professor Ben said, trying to explain to his students. "But we are also here on a lesson, to learn more about the Unova Regions Pokémon and learn what it's like to take classes at the Pokémon Academy here in Unova. So, for the next month, all of you are going to get the full experience of seeing what it's like to be at the Pokémon Academy. So, let's get it started."

The Honors Camp students all cheer. They were happy that their field trip to Unova was going to be a month long, and that they were going to be getting a chance to adventure around the Unova Region for a wild.

But while the honor camp students were all happy, Jeremiah looked at his brother Davey, who was sitting over in a corner with a sad look on his face. Davey was crying and his Growlithe, Frillish and Metapod where sitting around him.

Jeremiah sighs. He wanted to see if his brother was doing alright. "Are you okay?" Jeremiah asked, walking over towards his brother. "I heard about what happened to Emolga, and I'm here for you, just know that."

Davey didn't want to see anyone. He almost wanted to cry. He didn't care if it was his brother. "Shut up and stop talking to me!" Davey said. Davey started crying and he runs away, leaving Jeremiah said.

"Growlithe, Growl!" Growlithe runs towards Jeremiah and jumps in his arms. Growlithe starts licking the ticklish Jeremiah, causing him to laugh.

"Nice to see you to Growlithe."

"Growlithe, growl."

"I hope that Davey becomes alright."

"He will," Stevie said. Stevie, Orion, and Forest walk up towards Jeremiah, who was Davey's little brother, trying to see comfort him.

"You just got to give him some time," Forest said.

"Yeah," Orion said. "Death can take a toll on someone."

Jeremiah started crying. He wanted his brother back. "This isn't my brother though. This isn't the person I knew since I was a child." Jeremiah explained with tears falling from his face. Stevie, Orion, and Forest walk up to the boy, trying to comfort him.

"You will get him back, we all know that he's in there somewhere," Forest explained. But Jeremiah didn't know if he was telling the truth or not.

The day wasn't over with yet, but the student and campers at both the Pokémon Academy, and the students at the Honors Camp, wanted the students/campers to have fun that day. Akale, Stevie, Orion, and Forest, went to the Castelia City beach, where all three boys were shirtless and wearing swim trunks. The sun was shining brightly above them, while the boys wanted to have some fun in the sun.

Akale, Orion, Stevie, and Forest walk up to some Mantine. Akale wanted to teach the three boys about Mantine surfing, since Akale was a well-known pro at it, back in the Alola Region.

"Are you sure that your good at this?" Orion asked. Orion was getting a little bit nervous.

"Of course, I am," Akale said. Akale jumps on one of the Mantine, while his dreadlocks move along with the cool breezing wind. "I'm a famous Mantine surfer who has won hundreds of competitions. I can teach you whatever you need."

The boys each got on one of their own Mantises and started riding along with them. Akale was doing well, as the four of them started to surf on the water. "You just got be one with your Mantine," Akale said.

But the Stevie, Orion, and Forest were having a difficult time, surfing on the water, not being able to control there Mantine. "I DON'T THINK I'M CUT OUT FOR THIS!" STEVIE SAID. Stevie loses control of his Mantine and his Mantine ends up causing him to fall and hit Orion and Stevie. The three of them fall into the water.

Orion and Forest glare at Stevie who caused them to fall into the water. Stevie was a little bit scared to the boys. "Sorry about that…" Stevie sweatdrops.

While the four of them were surfing, Babs, Wind, Cassandra, Keith, Arianna, Aamira, Hunter, and Madison decided to go to the Castelia City Mall and go shopping. The girls walked up to the building and Babs was surprised to see how huge it was. Despite, Babs and Cassandra's little conflict earlier, the two of them made up and got along quickly once they both mentioned their love of shopping.

"Is this place expensive?" Wind asked. She was a little worried because she didn't think that she would have enough money for this place.

"Don't worry," Madison said. Madison had dragged her brother Hunter along with her because the girls wanted to use Hunter as a doll for some makeup that they wanted to buy. "This mall isn't that expensive."

"Thank Arceus." Wind sighed in relief.

"How come he's with us?" Babs asked. She turns around and looks at Hunter, who was playing on his Nintendo 3DS.

"Because I can." Hunter shrugged.

"HUNTER!" Madison shouted. Madison slaps Hunter on the shoulder. "Sorry about my brother he can be a tad bit rude." She sweatdropped. The girls start laughing and begin walking into the mall and starting their shopping spree.

While they were shopping, Nathan was walking alongside a field. He sees Zakariya who was down on his knees and feeding Victini, Pokémon food because Victini was getting hungry. Nathan was surprised to see Victini, who was a very rare Pokémon.

"Is that a Victini?" Nathan asked. Nathan runs over towards Zakariya and Victini.

"Wait!" Zakariya warned. "Don't do that!" He said. Zakariya knew that Victini was a very shy induvial and knew what Victini does when it comes to its shyness.

Nathan was confused about what Zakariya was talking about. But the shy Victini runs away and hides behind Zakariya. "Tini, tini." Victini started shaking.

"Sorry about that," Zakariya said. "Victini is shy around strangers and is only comfortable around me and Poipole." He explained.

"Oh, I had no idea…" Nathan said. "It reminds me of people I know."

While that was going on, Joe was walking alone in the forest. He wanted to find a private place to go and train with his Metagross, so the two of them could work on Metagross psychic powers. Joe turns around, but little did he know that someone else was walking in the forest.

Drama too was walking in the forest. Seeing so many people arrive to the school, overwhelmed the girl and it was getting way too much for her to handle. She had her eyes closed, not wanting to be seen by anyone, nor did she want to see anyone. "Too many people at the school, I need to be alone." She said.

Drama and Joe end up bumping into the each other. The two-shy people, scream and open their eyes. Noiz was in the forest nearby, and he heard the screaming. Noiz jumps out of the bushes and steps in front of Drama, wanting to protect her. "Did you hurt her?" Noiz asked.

"No-no-no-I didn't!" Joe stuttered. He started to shake.

"Or you sure? Why was she screaming?!" Noiz shouted. Noiz and Drama where friends, and he wanted to protect the girl, no matter what the cost was.

Drama didn't like all this conflict going on and wanted it to end. "Stop it, he didn't try to hurt me." Drama said. "Noiz, let's just go." She continued, but she was talking loudly.

Noiz understood and glares at Joe. "We will see each other again…" Noiz threated, which scares Joe, while Noiz and Drama walk off.

While that was going on, Myska was with Rhubarb, Chameko, Freddy, and Bartly in Chameko's dorm room, dressing up Rhubarb who was sitting in a chair in front of a mirror. Rhubarb was wearing a long pink dress and Chameko, and Freddy had dyed Rhubarb's hair pink. Myska was confused by everything that they were doing. She decided to hang out with them because they seemed cool.

"How come you guys are dressing him all up?" Myska asked.

"We do this all the time," Freddy said. Freddy looked at his boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek, finding him to be adorable in a dress.

"Yeah, Rhu here looks good in a dress," Bartly said. Bartly's Zoura was resting on his head, sound asleep. "Also, it makes for pretty funny Player Search System pictures."

"Guys! I hate doing this, quit lying!" Rhubarb said.

Chameko runs over towards him and puts duct tape on his mouth. "You didn't hear anything…"

"Okay…" A frightened Myska replied, slowly starting to back away.

While that was going on, Logan was lying down on the beach shirtless on a towel, trying to get a tan, while he was wearing sunglasses. Aria and Scarlet looked at Logan, finding the boy to be quite adorable for someone his age.

"I want to catch Logan!" Aria said, while her eyes turned to hearts. Even though he was ten years old, the two girls along with a sea of other girls, surrounded by him, finding the boys looks to be charming. "He is so perfect!"

"He's mine!" A jealous Scarlet replied.

"No, he's mine!" Aria replied.

Aria and Scarlet glared at each other, while Logan just shrugged it all off. Logan always had a group of fangirls surround him, no matter where he went, so the young boy just always used to it, and didn't really pay it any attention, that much. He grabs his can pop and takes a sip of it.

While that was going on, Leah, Karlo, Emily, Eden, and Jewel decided to go fishing at the lake that was near the Academy. Leah had a red fishing rod, Eden had a blue one and Jewel had a green one. So far neither of them had caught anything, and Eden was starting to get bored.

"Haven't caught anything yet…" Emily said.

"Me either…" Karlo agreed.

"I am so bored…" Eden said.

"Okay then." Leah shrugged. Leah pushes Eden into the lake, and since Eden couldn't swim the boy was having a hard time staying up and was starting to drown. Leah didn't care one bit and paid her attention back to fishing.

Jewel turns around and glares at Leah. "I can't believe you would do something like that!" Jewel shouted.

"Who cares." Leah shrugged.

"Someone help me!" The drowning Eden said, trying to find some air.

While that was going on Vincent had met Alexander, and the two of them had just met each other, but it was getting off to a good start. They were currently in the school's gyms and Alexander and Vincent were both angry at each other. "You're not a better sleep than me!" Vincent Snow said.

"Yes, I am!" Alexander replied.

"Then prove it!" Vincent said. "I strive when it comes to competing against someone else!"

"You may have beat everyone else, but you can't beat me!" Vincent shouted. Vincent and Alexander's noses touch each other while they get closer to each other face and glare down each other. The boys end up falling asleep, however, trying to out sleep the other.

Megan faces. "I don't pay enough to watch this…" She said. They had asked Megan earlier to judge the competition between the two of them.

While that was going on, Lucas was alone in the forest with his Magnemite, Lucas and his Magnemite had decided to do a little more practice training, so Magnemite could get stronger. "Alright Magnemite- "Lucas said, before getting interrupted by Lillian, Max, and Jacob who walk up to him.

The trio who were in the middle of a somewhat, awkward love triangle, had decided to spend some time together, picking berries from the tree. Lillian sees how adorable Magnemite was and she walked up towards the Pokémon and started shaking its magnet.

"It's so cute," Lillian said.

"Lillian, I don't think that's the best idea," Max said. Trying to warn the girl that he had a major crush on.

"She could do whatever she wants." Jacob barked. "She's a strong independent woman who doesn't need a man...but for me."

"I wasn't talking to you," Jacob replied. Jacob and Max glare at each other, while Lillian continues to play with the Pokémon's magnet.

"Uh...Lillian, Magnemite is about to-"

Magnemite didn't like being touched, so it shocks Lillian, Max, Jacob, and Lucas, make the group of four all get large afros and become covered in dirt.

Davey was in his room, laying in his bed. Davey felt numb, not knowing what to say to anyone, and not knowing what to do. Davey had been a mess ever since Emolga died a couple of weeks ago, and he just wasn't the same person as he was before. He missed Emolga so much and wanted the electric type Pokémon to come back, but he knew that there was no way that, was even possible.

Jeremiah walks up to his brother's dorm room and knocks on the door. Davey may have told Jeremiah off earlier, but he still wanted to try and talk to his brother. Jeremiah was followed by Davey's Growlthe and his Chespin. Both standing right next to him.

"Go away," Davey said.

"It's me, Jeremiah."

"I said go away."

"Okay then, but if you need someone to talk to, I'm always here."

"Chespin, Ches."

"Growlithe, Growl." Growlithe barks. Jeremiah, Growlithe and Chespin walk away, leaving Davey alone to soak in his bedroom.

The day was almost over, and the students had a lot of fun, getting to know each other, and exploring the vast land of Castelia City. But the students/campers had all been called back to Professor Henri Lebeau's Classroom because both he and Professor Ben had something that they wanted to tell everyone.

"Everyone settle down. We have news we want to share with you." Professor Ben said.

"Now, that all of you have had some time to explore the Unova's Pokémon Academy and gotten to know one another." Professor Lebeau said. "We want to wish you luck Honors Camp students, and hope that you have a fun time during your time here in Unova, so lets all party!" Lebeau said. Everyone all cheers, and the party gets started. The classroom was even decorated to celebrate the party of welcoming the Kalos students Unova, with cake and all the normal type of party stuff.

Everyone was happy to be there, except for Jeremiah and Davey, where both sitting on opposite sides of the corner, with sad looks on their faces and feeling down in the dumps with depression. The honors camp students may be enjoying their field trip now, but there's so much more to explore during there one month in Unova.


	28. Fierce Mantine Surfing! N VS Chroma!

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

Lillian was sleeping in the room, late at night. The room was quiet and her roommates, Cassandra and Aamira where trying to get some sleep, because they had a big day tomorrow. She couldn't sleep, her dreams of Unova being frozen in ice, kept on bothering her. She was tossing and turning, almost making a lot of noise in her room. Lillian screams and wakes up her roommates, Cassandra and Aamira.

Lillian jolts up from the beg, she was sweating like crazy and her hair was a mess. Lillian had been having these dreams for about three months now, and they have been getting worse, almost causing her studies to fail in the process.

"Are you okay?" Cassandra asked. Cassandra and Aamira walk over towards the girl, trying to see if their friend was okay. They knew about the dreams, and have tried there best to help her, no matter if she had no to it.

"No, I'm not." She kept breathing heavy. Even though Lillian was up, it was like the dreams wouldn't stop. "They won't go away."

"You need to calm down," Aamira assured to her. "Remember the breathing exercises we went through."

"Your right." She said. Lillian holds onto her neck, as her, Cassandra and Aamira breathe in and out and in and out, trying to calm the breathing. After a few seconds, it successfully worked, and the blond hair girl was now calmed down. "I feel better now, thank you so much."

"No problem girl," Aamira replied she had a smile on her face, happy to see her friend being happier.

"Yeah, where always going to be here for you," Cassandra said. "Where friends." The three girls laugh and giggle, the bond between the three of them was getting stronger and stronger.

But Lillian was still worried about the dreams she was having. She turns around and looks at the shiny bright moon through her large window that was in her dorm room. She wanted the dreams to go away but didn't know how. She also wanted to know why she was having them. She sighed in relief.

The next day had arrived, and the students of the Pokémon Academy Honors Camp were still at the Unova Region's Pokémon Academy for not only Davey's Emolga's funeral but also because they had lessons for the class. At the Pokémon Academy's Battlefield, Akale and Orion where in the middle of a battle. It was Lombre VS. Litten.

Lombre and Litten's battle was getting very intense. Akale wanted to have a battle against a veteran trainer like Orion. The battle was almost over, you could tell by how exhausted Lombre and Litten where, both Pokémon being bruise up from the hard-hitting attacks that each other dished out on each other.

"Lombre, use Water Gun!" Akale ordered. He thrust his arm out, signaling the grass type Pokémon to go out and attack.

"Bre, be." Lombre balled up his fists and opened his mouth. Lombre releases a cool breeze of water, that was shaped like a bullet.

"Litten, Litten." Litten jumps up and dodges that attack. Litten was ready to win this battle. Litten, not even waiting for his trainer to command an attack, lets his claws get bigger and they glow white. Litten scratches Lombre, leaving scratches all over the grass type Pokémon's body.

"Lombre, Lombre." Lombre spins around and his eyes turn into swirls. Lombre was unable to battle and Akale ran up to his Pokémon, worried about its safety.

"Lombre, how are you feeling?" Akale asked.

"Lombre, Lom." Lombre's eyes turned back to normal and Lombre gives Akale a thumb up.

Akale smiles. "I'm glad to see that you were alright." He said.

"Lom, lom."

"Now, return." Akale grabs Lombre's Pokeball and the grass type Pokémon is returned to its ball. Akale puts the Pokeball away. He gets up and looks at his new friends. "That was a fun battle, Orion." He complimented. "I really enjoyed it."

"I had a fun time too," Orion replied. Orion and Akale shake hands.

Akale's smartphone starts running, which surprised him. He grabs his iPhone and sees that he was getting a text message from Burgh, the Castelia City Gym Leader. Akale was happy that he got that text message, as the text message told Akale that it was okay for him to host the Castelia City Mantine Surfing Competition. Akale started clapping. "I got the job!"

"What are you talking about?" Stevie asked. He, Orion and Forest was very confused about what the boy was talking about, and they wanted to know what exactly it was he was indeed talking about.

"I got the job to host the upcoming Mantine Surfing Race here in Castelia City," Akale announced. He was so excited to get the job of hosting this event. It was something that Akale has always dreamed of doing.

"That's good news," Forest said.

"Yeah, was proud of you Akale," Orion replied. Even though the student council trio, had just met Akale, it was like they were family. The four of them had gotten really close over the time that they've spent with one another. They were happy for Akale, on getting the chance to host something that he's always wanted to do.

"Thanks." Akale blushed. He was a little embarrassed to see so many people be supportive of him. "But I don't really know if I'm the hosting type."

"Don't talk like that," Forest said. "You'll do great, just be yourself."

"You're right," Akale replied. He realized that what Forest was saying was true and that all he needed to do was just be himself when it came to hosting the tournament. Akale was pumped up, and he couldn't wait to host it. "But I gotta go. Since the competition is starting today, I gotta lot of prep work to do." He said. "I hope to see you all there." Akale runs off, and his three new friends wave goodbye.

"So, should we enter the tournament?" Orion asked. He didn't have any idea if it would be the right thing to do, as he looked at his friends. He wanted to see if any of them were going to be entering.

"You shouldn't." A mysterious voice said. The group of three turn around and looked at the person, who spoke. They looked at the boy and was surprised to see that person. It was N, Orion's rival and king of Team Plasma. N had long green hair that was tied up in a ponytail and he was wearing a hat.

"It's you!" They said. They couldn't believe that N was standing right in front of him. They looked at N as N's beloved Zoura was resting on the top of his hat.

Orion however grinned. Orion didn't like N, he felt that N's believes where a little extreme compared to his own. He shoved his friends aside and walked in front of his friends. "What are you doing here?" He growled.

"Oh, …long time no see Orion," N said while laughing.

"Answer the damn question."

"Okay, okay. No need to be hasty, I'm here today, because I want to stop the Mantine Surfing Competition from happening." He explained. N was a very active Pokémon activist, who didn't like seeing Pokémon being harmed in malicious ways.

"Why do you want to stop it?" Orion asked, glaring at it. The two of them first met each other, a wild back and the tension between the two of them was very intense. Even though they've only met each other one time before this.

"Because Pokémon isn't tools for humans," N explained. "And this competition pretty much showcases this fact. Using Mantine as a Surfboard is wrong."

"No, it's not," Orion replied. "Humans don't just use Pokémon as rides. Humans and Pokémon communicate, and Humans get the permission from Pokémon to ride them." Orion explained, but N didn't care about that. He felt like his ideas were very different from the one that he had, and honestly, he wanted to see it for himself.

"Fine then. I'll see it for myself, that this is what Pokémon want, by competing in this competition." N responded in a hostile way. N and Orion both glares at each other, the hatred between the two of them were strong, and you could feel it in the air.

Forest looked at the two boys who were glaring at each other and realized that Orion didn't know how to Mantine surf, nor was he good at any sports. "But you know nothing about Mantine surfing, Orion," Forrest said.

Orion sweatdrops, realizing that his friend was right. "You are right, and that is why N we have someone really special to go up against you in the Mantine surfing competition." Orion turns around, trying to look for someone who would be a good Mantine surfer. He looks and sees Chroma. "There he is!" Orion pointed, and everyone started at Chroma.

Orion runs over towards Chroma, grabs him and brings him back to N. Even though Chroma was way younger then Orion, Orion felt like Chroma was someone who would be a good fit to go up against N in the Mantine surfing competition. "Chroma here will be going up against you in the competition."

"Chroma?" Stevie and Forest asked, shocked to see that Chroma would choose someone so young, and so someone who didn't really look all that athletic.

"Me?" Chroma asked. He was confused, and he didn't know what was going on.

"Yes, you," Orion said, pushing Chroma towards in. "You are going to be entering the Mantine surfing competition for us."

N laughed. "It doesn't matter who you choose, I'm still going to win." N shrugged. N turns around and walks away. Even though he was against using Pokémon as tools, N couldn't wait for the competition to begin.

Orion looked at his rival and glared at him. He too couldn't wait for the competition to begin, because he wanted Chroma to beat the pants off N. Orion turns around and grabs the confused Chroma by the shirt. "You are going to win this competition rather we have to cheat or not!" Orion shouted in Chroma's face.

Chroma sweatdrops. He was being very uncomeatable. "Okay, okay, okay, I'll do it." Chroma replied.

Lillian was sitting on the stairs, listening to music. She really was trying to distract herself from everything that had been going on, with the dreams that she's been having. Lillian was listening to a song by One Directions, a band she really admired.

While she was sitting there, her childhood best friend Jacob, noticed her and sits down right next to her. Jacob had a huge crush on the girl, and really wanted to be her boyfriend, but she rejected him, to focus on herself. But even though she rejected him, the two were still good friends, and nothing was ever going to stop that. "Hey, shortstop." He said. He takes the earbuds out of her ears.

"Oh, hey Jacob." She replied.

He could tell by the look on her face, that hadn't slept for a while. Lillian, the blond-haired girl, looked like a mess, with her hair looking unkempt and heavy bags being her eyes. "What happened to you?" He asked he started laughing.

Lillian growled and slapped him on the shoulder. "That's not funny. I've been through a lot."

"I take it you're still having those dreams of Unova being frozen in ice." He replied. He too knew about the dreams, they have talked about it tons of times before, and he has tried all he could to help her.

"Yes, and I just want them to stop." She started crying, tears flowing out of her eyes. She climbed onto his shoulders and he hugged her tight, trying to calm the girl down.

"Now, now. Don't cry. Everything is going to be alright." Jacob replied.

She exits his arms and whips away the tears, she started to feel a lot more relaxed after talking to him and became a lot more confident. "I know, it's just that these dreams have been annoying."

"Dreams you say…" A mysterious female voice said, which caused Lillian and Jacob to turn their heads, to where they heard the voice. They look and see Myska, standing on the side of them, and wearing a lab coat. "I can help you out."

"Huh?" Lillian asked, both her and Jacob were very confused.

"You see, I think I know what's going on with you. I've been doing a lot of research when it comes to these types of situations and I think it has something to do with a little-known thing known as the Bond Phenomenon." Myska explained to the clueless teenagers. Myska was enrolled at the Pokémon Academy Honors Camp as a someone who was a PokePyschology Major, but she also wanted to find the secret of the mysterious bond phenomenon.

Jacob sweatdrops. He didn't think that Myska is the type to be super smart. "And how would you know?" He asked.

"Simple. Elementary, my dear Jacob." She said. "And I'm a PokePyschology major."

"I don't know…," Lillian said. She didn't know if this would be a good thing or a bad thing. But that was mostly because, she didn't really know Myska all too well, so she didn't know what she was going to do to her.

"Come on…" Myska pressured. "What's the worst that can happen."

"Alright, I'll do it then," Lillian replied. She had given it a lot of thought and decided that she was going to give this a shot. But mostly she just wanted those darn dreams to stop, so she can finally get back to some normal sleep for once.

"Are you sure about this?" Jacob asked. Unlike her, he was a little uneasy about this whole entire situation.

"I'm sure. What's the worst that can happen?" Lillian laughed.

Meanwhile, at the Plasma Frigate, which was flying above a nearby city, Corless was typing on his computer, and looking at Kyurem, Zekrom and Reshiram through a glass window. The three legendary Pokémon where all separated in three different glass containers, but the three Pokémon were all tied up by electric chains. The Pokémon were tied up in chains, just in case the three of their act up.

The last time Corless did any sort of experiment with them, he was able to successfully control all three of them. But now he wanted to do something else with the legendary Pokémon, before their final plan. "Almost ready with my latest scientific experiment."

Corless presses enter, and Kyurem, Zekrom, and Reshiram's eyes glow ruby red. Corless looked at the monitors nearby, and the power levels of the three legendary Pokémon where increasing, which made Corless happy. "Yes, the power is increasing. I love this." Corless laughed. "I can't wait to tell Master Ghetsis about my latest discovery."

"Tell me what." Ghetsis said. He walked into the room with all three members of his bodyguards, known as the Shadow Triad, walking with him.

"I've increased the power levels of all three of the legendary Pokémon, and we are ready to test it out," Corless said. Corless begins typing, he really wanted to impress his boss Ghetsis with his science skills. While Corless was typing, a canon comes out from out of the ship.

"Now use Ice Beam." He ordered the three legendary Pokémon, and they did just that. Zekrom, Reshiram, and Kyurem open their mouth and release a light blue ball of light in front of them. The three of them shoot the ball of light into a tube, that comes out of the canon.

The canon shoots out a ball of ice, that hits the city, and freezes it solid. Corless smiled, as his plan of what he wanted to do, was finally accomplished. "See their boss, I did exactly what you want."

Ghetsis was not impressed, however. "Needs more power…"

"Huh?" Corless asked, in confusion. He thought that the power of the three legendary Pokémon was strong enough and didn't need any more power. But he guessed wrong.

"Are you questioning me boy?" Ghetsis asked. Ghetsis slams his staff, which scares Corless.

"Yes, sir," Corless replied. "I'll make sure that the power level of the three Pokémon's Ice Beam attacks will increase."

"Good." Ghetsis replied. "Because, if we want to freeze all of Unova in ice. We need to make sure that the ice is powerful enough to keep Unova that way forever."

"Right sir." Corless bowed. Corless thought about something else, and that was related to his son. But he was a little scared to ask him because he knows how Ghetsis likes to react. "But sir, are we ever going to tell King N about our true intentions?"

Ghetsis growled at Corless. Ghetsis slaps Corless across the face, which causes him to fall to the ground. "Hell no. We must keep letting that freak think that Team Plasma wants to free Pokémon. We can't let him know about our true intentions…" Ghetsis laid down the law pretty hard.

Corless rubbed his cheek. The slapped hurt the blond hair man a lot. "Yes sir, I'll get right to it." Corless quickly gets back up and walks back over towards his computer and he starts typing getting back to work, wanting to forget that the slap ever happened.

It was finally time for the Mantine Surfing competition to finally begin. A large crowd gathered at the Castelia City beach, where the Competition was going to be held. The beach had a lot of renovations done to it, to make it more appropriate for the competition. The beach now had stands where the people could watch the race, along with a large flat screen television floating in the area, with cameras planted everywhere.

Some of the people who were watching the race where Stevie, Orion, Hunter, Madison, Aria, Scarlet, Logan, Nathan, Locke, and Eli. But a lot of people have come to the race, to watch the competition trying to see who was going to win.

The person who was going to host the race and be the announce of the race was Akale. Akale was a popular and successful Mantine surfer, who has competed in many different competitions. Meanwhile, there were three judges for the competition and that was Burgh, Cassius, and Marlon. Burgh was both the Mayor and Gym Leader of the Castelia City, and Marlon was a gym leader in another town, while Cassius was a famous DJ and musician.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the 23rd annual Castelia City Mantine Surfing Competition," Akale said. Akale was talking into the microphone that he was holding in his hands while riding on a hoverboard, that was floating in the air. The crowd cheered.

"I'm your host Akale, and I'm going to be your announcer and host of this beloved competition." He said. "Now, let me introduce you to the three judges of this here competition." He turns and looks at Marlon, Cassius, and Burgh.

"Here they are, Marlon, a famous water type trainer, and a gym leader here in Unova of the Humilau City Gym."

"Nice, to meet you dude!" The tan man with blue hair said, which caused the crowd to cheer.

"Cassius, the person in charge of the Kalos Regions Storage Center!" Akale narrated.

"Let's get ready to rock and roll this competition!" Cassius said. He sticks his tongue out and nodded his head back and forth.

"And finally, we have Burgh. The Castelia City gym leader and the mayor of this beloved city."

The crowd cheers, with Burgh who does a bow. "I'm happy to be here, and let's not forget that no matter who wins, let's all remember to give fun." The crowd was so inspired by Burgh's speech, that they started to holler loudly.

Eight people where all on top of Mantine in the water. The eight people where Raven, Rita, Chroma, N, Isaac, Tyree, Cassandra, and Blake. The eight of them were all excited for the tournament to be beginning, but N was the one who had the highest hopes of winning. The sun shined brightly above the sea, while the group was standing on the Mantine's nonchalantly.

Chroma was a little nervous and he was shaking. "I don't know if I can do this…" Chroma said to himself. Chroma turns around and looks at N, who was his rival during the race. He could tell that N was ready to win this competition, but Chroma wasn't so sure if he was going to win this thing.

N looked down at Mantine, he considered Mantine to be a friend since it was a Pokémon. "Let's do this thing together." The shirtless green haired boy said, talking to his Pokémon.

"Mantine, tine." Mantine smiled. Mantine liked N and wanted to do whatever it takes, to impress the boy and make him happy. SO Mantine was going to do whatever it takes to win this competition.

Blake smiled. He beats on his chest. "Let's do this, thing. I'm ready to go and win!" Blake shouted. Blake really liked sports and competitions, so he was extremely pumped to try and win this competition.

"Now that all our contestants are here, let's explain the rules before the competition begins. Now each surfer must race to the end of the wave. The first person to make it gets a chance to show an impressive trick. Each trick will be judge, and the person who shows off the best trick will win. But only four will make it to the next round, and the four with the lowest score will lose…" Akale started. Akale was wearing a whistle around his neck and a white tank top. He looked at the competitors as they were all eager to win. "On your marks, get set, go!" Akale blows the whistles, and the eight surfers start going.

The eight racers where moving fast. Each other one of them were determined to try and get to the first wave. The group looks ahead and sees a wave beginning to come up. The group glared at the wave, but they weren't angry with it. They wanted to conquer it. They start moving towards the wave, each one, wanting to do there best to try and get to the wave.

"I'm totally going to get it." Blake bragged, he flexed his muscles, he really wasn't trying to impress anyone, he just had a nagging feeling in his chest, that he was going to win this whole thing.

Meanwhile, Chroma was having a really hard time trying to keep control of the Mantine. Chroma was moving back and forth while surfing on the Mantine, and he begins wobbling. He wasn't good at this Mantine surfing thing. "I don't think I'm cut out for this…" Chroma said. Despite doing a whole lot of training with his new friends, that training wasn't really coming off in the end.

"Looks like Chroma is having a hard time controlling Mantine, and Blake is in the lead." Akale noticed.

Stevie, Orion, and N were frustrated at the boy, for not doing a very good job out there, despite all the training that they taught and did with the boy. "What is he doing?" Stevie asked.

N was really pumped up to win this race and was getting closer and closer towards Blake, who was in the leader. You could tell that Blake was very close with his Mantine Pokeride, and despite the problems that he had with the competition earlier, he was enjoying racing and was having a really good time. "Let's keep doing this Mantine."

"Mantine, tine" Mantine replied with its face being underwater, due to Mantine literally being in the water and moving fast.

Isaac surfs towards Raven. Isaac had a crush on Raven, but most of it was since she had a Kirlia, and Raven had a strange fascination with the Kirlia line, that drew him towards them. "Hey, Raven, when we're done with this, how would you like to get a bit- "he started, but he didn't even get to finish because he was rudely interrupted.

Tillith runs across the water, popping out of nowhere and she grabs Akale by the shirt. The girl was angry and could sense the fact that Isaac was flirting with a girl, from all the way back at the campus, which was far away from the beach. Tillith drags Isaac along, which really made the boy disappointed.

"Why do I never get to get the girl!" Isaac cried, with tears coming out of his eyes. He left both Raven and Mantine there to sweatdrop, not knowing what had just happened.

"What in the hell just happened?" Raven asked.

"Tine, tine." Mantine didn't know either.

Akale started to sweatdrop too, he also didn't know what happened, but since Isaac left the competition that only meant one thing. "Looks like Isaac is disqualified from the competition."

N turns around looks at Chroma. He saw how much Chroma was trying to bond with Mantine, and he could see how much he was bonding with his Mantine, though his way of failing. N was impressed by that, and it began causing him to think about his attitude towards Mantine surfing and PokeRides in general. Not only that, but the bond between him and his Mantine, was causing his attitude to change "Maybe, Pokerides and Mantine Surfing, aren't such a bad combination after all…" N thought to himself.

N looks down at Mantine, wanting to congratulate it for how well it was doing. "You're doing a good job Mantine."

"Tine, tine!" Mantine was happy to hear that from N, and after hearing that Mantine starts to increase its speed and starts going faster, almost catching up to Blake, who was in the lead.

The race was still going on and the competition was still heating up. Chroma was trying his hardest, to win this race, but he was doing a terrible job at it. That was until Silver, one of his personalities inside Chroma's head, got an idea. "Why don't you let me take over?" Silver asked. Silver was a talented Mantine surfer himself.

"NO!" Chroma replied. It looked like he was talking to himself since no one else could see the other personalities that Chroma had. "I can do this…" Chroma replied. But Chroma could not do this. Chroma starts wobbling and loses control of his Mantine, Chroma ends up falling off his Mantine and lands on N, both Chroma and N fall into the water and make a huge splash.

"Looks like both Chroma and N are out of this race, which means that there are only five people remaining," Akale shouted.

N growls at Chroma. N was doing a relatively good job in the competition before Chroma ruined it for him. But Chroma quickly gets over his anger, since he wasn't the type to get angry. He realized something today, and that was that the Pokeride system wasn't all that bad of an idea. "Thank you," N said to Chroma.

"Huh?" Chroma asked. He wasn't expecting N to say that. But before he could say anything, N starts to swim away.

The sun started to set, and the competition was now over with. Blake was the winning of the competition, and he was holding a trophy, while everyone clapped. Raven came in second place, Cassandra came in third place and Tyree was in fourth place. Everyone gathered together to congratulate the winner of the competition Blake, the sports-loving competitive guy.

"Congratulations to Blake the winner of the 2018 Castelia City Mantine Surfing Race," Akale said, and the crowd started to cheer, even those who lost were happy that he was the winner.

"Heck yeah, I won. I knew it because I am better than all of you." Blake bragged. Blake throws the trophy on the ground and he starts beating his chest, excited that he won the competition and beat out everyone.

With the tournament now over, Stevie, Orion, and Forest wanted to have a word with Chroma, back at the Pokémon Academy campus. The three boys, who were also prominent figures of the school's student council, where angry at the boy. "How could you lose that competition for us!" Stevie shouted.

"Yeah, we needed you to win!" Forest shouted too.

But Orion was the one who was the angriest. Orion really wanted Chroma to beat his rival N for him, and he disappointed him. Orion's face turns red, and his blood was starting to boil up while he glared deep into Chroma's eyes and got in his face.

Chroma started to sweat, becoming scared of Orion. "Please don't hurt me…"

"Oh, I'm not going to hurt you," Orion said. "I'm going to do something worse to you- "Chroma started, but he was interrupted by N who walked up to them.

"Hello everyone," N said. Everyone was surprised to see N, and Orion calmed down. They all turned around and looked at N, not expecting him to show up, after he lost the tournament, but Orion quickly gets angry again.

"What are you doing here?" Orion shouted.

N sighed. He did a lot of thinking and regretted all his actions for how he behaved today. "I want to apologize for the way I've behaved earlier. At first, I thought that the Pokeride system was wrong, but now I realize that the Pokeride system and things like Mantine surfing is a great way for a Pokémon and trainer to get close." N continued and shocked everyone. "So again, I am sorry." N bowed down.

The group gasped and were surprised that he would say something like that. It wasn't something that they were expecting him to say, but they were all glad to see his different change in attitude. "Well, that's a surprise N," Orion said. "I didn't think you would say something like that."

"Me either. But after competing in the competition and seeing Chroma bond close with his Mantine, I've realized that PokeRides and Mantine surfing isn't all too bad and that they can help strengthen a bond between a trainer and Pokémon." He said. He really changed quite a bit after what had happened, but still didn't change all his views. He surprised everyone, who was standing there. "So, thank you Chroma."

"Thanks, I guess…" Chroma shrugged.

"But that still doesn't mean that I don't think that Pokémon battles are wrong because I do think they are. Me and Team Plasma will still be counting our mission of liberating Pokémon from humans, so don't forget that." N explained. He didn't want them to think that he had changed completely. N walked away.

Orion grinned. "I hate you so much!" Orion shouted. He really wanted to hate the boy, and really wanted to battle him badly. "And I want to battle you."

N turns around and smiles. He thought about it for a second. "Maybe someday…" N promised, which gave Orion so much hope.

"Yeah, maybe someday." Orion smirked. With the promise that Orion and N made battle sometime, the rivalry between the two of them was starting to increase and get more and more interesting each time they met eachother.

 **Authors Note:** This is the second chapter of the crossover arc between Pokémon Academy and Pokémon Academy Preparations, and these more to come. This crossover arc is far from over. There's a lot in store for this crossover arc, and things are going to get more interesting. What did you guys think of this chapter, and what do you all think of the crossover arc so far?

 _ **Next time: Meloetta and the Lullaby Problem!**_

Aster – Yeah one plane could fit a lot of people. It was a reference to Brock. Ha-ha, that's true about Joe. Yep Yukio laughing is a rare moment. Yeah, Chroma's name is cool, and it's a Pokémon Academy plot thing, Poipole is from the Pokémon Academy chapter "The Toxic Pokémon That Hatched Out the Egg!" Yeah, the theme continues, but he hates his last name. That is Jeremiah's catchphrase.

Golem2.76 – Yeah it was a real family reunion.

WaqueKoala 2.0 – The next chapter is about Alexander and Vincent lol.


	29. Meloetta and the Lullaby Problem

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

The sun was starting to set, and Alexander was sitting on the bed, in his hotel room in the Unova Region. He was cozied all up on the bed while having a bowl of potato chips on his chest. The young boy was half asleep, but he didn't want to go to sleep because he wanted to finish watching his favorite news television show.

Vincent looked at the television screen, which was a gigantic black flat screen television. On the screen was Gabby. A famous news lady, who has been doing the news for about twenty years now. She had brown hair and was wearing a pink suit. Gabby was sitting at her desk with Blake Newman sitting in a chair, right next to her large desk.

"Welcome back to Castelia Corner, the only news station that brings you up to the minute, action-packed stories." She said, while she looked at the camera, who was being handled by her best friend Ty. "Gabby had a wide smile on her face and she was wearing really shiny pink lipstick.

Gabby turns around and looks at Blake Newman. "I am here today with Blake Newman, the recent winner of the Castelia City Mantine Surfing competition who is also enrolled at the Pokémon Academy here in Unova as a General Pokémon Information major."

Blake had a wide smile on his face. "Thank you, Gabby. I am glad to be here." He replied. He had been asked by the heads of the Castelia Corner television show, to do a story about the recent win at the Mantine Surfing Race.

Blake Newman was mixed race. He was half-black and half-white. Blake tried to get comfortable in his chair, as he was dressed up wearing a suit and tie to look more presentable on television. Blake smiled, looking at the hostess.

"How was it like winning the Mantine Surfing Competition? What caused you to enter it in the first place?" Gabby asked.

"Well, you see, Gabby. I entered it because I wanted to show off my fantastic athletic skills." Blake said. Blake started to flex his arms, to show off his bulging muscles, which caused the people in the audience to swoon.

"Ugh, he is such a showoff," Alexander said, rolling his eyes, but at the same time, he was a little jealous of the success that Blake had gotten over the win of the tournament.

Megan walked into the room. "I'm home." She happily said, holding bags in her hand. Megan had gone to the Castelia City Mall and did a little shopping by herself and got her a few clothing items.

"Welcome back," Alexander replied he puts a piece of chip in his mouth and begins chewing on it. He didn't really care that she was back, he just wanted to watch television. He was getting so bored of her being there, that he ended up falling asleep, leaving the television on.

"I had the craziest day today- "She started before she stopped and turned around to see that the leader of her team was sound asleep and resting quietly. She got angry at him doing that, with her eyes turning red. She then grabs a pillow and hit him upside the head with it. "Wake up, we have training to do!"

"Ouch!" The boy shouted. The force from the pillow was so strong that he ends up falling on the ground, from the pain and pressure of the pillow. "Why in the heck did you do that?"

"Because we have the training to do." She said. She walks over towards her purse and puts it on her right shoulder. "Because I am the man in this relationship and you are the woman. And since I am the man, you do what I say." She said. She grabs the doorknob, wanting to leave, but she realized that she forgot something.

"Oh yeah, I forgot my high heels."

Megan turns around and grabs her heels. She really wanted to wear them today, because they looked cute, and they were built for Pokémon battling training.

It was getting hot outside, and Megan and Alexander were in the middle of a practice battle at the lake. Megan was using her shiny Riolu, and Alexander was using Mizu, the Oshawott. The battle between the two teenagers hadn't begun yet, but the two of them were excited for the battle to begin.

Megan wanted to get some training done, so she can work his Riolu's moves. They were getting a little rusty, and she wanted to tune them up some more. "Riolu use Focus Blast."

"Riolu, Riolu." Riolu puts its hands together and an orange ball appears in between his hands. Riolu created the ball using a lot of its energy, so the fighting type Pokémon was getting a little tired, but not enough to want to quit the battle. Riolu tosses the ball at Mizu.

Alexander was getting a little tired. The young boy's eyes were starting to shut. He wasn't paying attention; as he started snoring while he was awake. "I'm sleepy."

Mizu was getting scared. The light blue light was floating towards the water type Pokémon, and Mizu didn't want to be hit. Mizu turns around and sees that his trainer was falling asleep, which upsets the water type Pokémon. "Oshawott, wott." Mizu nagged at his trainer, telling him to wake up.

Alexander just couldn't keep his eyes open. His tiredness was getting more apparent by the minute, even ignoring his Pokémon's command. "One second…" Alexander said.

Vincent walks up to Alexander. Vincent had wanted to fish, because he found fishing to be fun, and he wanted to try and capture a brand-new Pokémon. The young boy was holding a white bucket in one hand, and a fishing rod in his second hand. He grinned when he saw Alexander, his rival. "It's you."

Alexander quickly wakes up and shakes off his silliness. Hearing his rival Vincent in full effect, only made the boy only more alert. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to do some fishing," Vincent growled. "I want to try and catch a new Pokémon but seeing as you only have that Oshawott on your team, I can tell that you wouldn't be up for it."

"Is that an insult?" An angry Alexander replied.

"No, it was a sonogram."

"Don't get smart with me!" Alexander replied. "I'm not pregnant…yet…."

Alexander and Vincent glared at each other with intense an intense showdown stare. The tension in the air was so cutthroat, that you could cut the tension with a knife. Both Alexander and Vincent hated each other, and the hate between the two of them was strong.

Meloetta was floating in the air, nearby the lake where the teenagers where. She sees that Alexander and Vincent were in the middle of an intense argument, and since Meloetta was known for being a peacemaker, she hated tension. "Melo, melo."

So Meloetta decided to set out, with what it does best. She floats over towards them, wanting to make peace between them. She wanted to help the boys stop arguing and finally become friends. "Melo, melo."

Megan gets in-between them, and so did Riolu and Oshawott. "You two need to stop this," Megan said. She was tired of the boys constantly arguing with each other and wanted them to get along

"Riolu, you." The shiny Pokémon agreed.

"Osha, Osha." Mizu was getting tired and the water Pokémon passed out and fell asleep, which angered Megan, even though Mizu wasn't her Pokémon.

"NO one told you to go to sleep!" Megan shouted at Mizu.

"Riolu." Riolu shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't surprised that Oshawott went to sleep, instead of trying to help.

Meloetta floats over towards the group. "Melo, melo, melo." Meloetta does a spin, and caught the attention of the group, which caused them to all turn around and look at them, surprised to see the mythical Pokémon floating in the air right in front of them.

"It's Meloetta…!" Alexander said.

"MELO, MELO, MELO, MELO. MELO. MELO." Meloetta started to sing, in a calm and soothing voice. The soundwaves of Meloetta's singing floats over towards both Alexander and Vincent who had been arguing like two little kids.

Vincent and Alexander were mesmerized by the sound of Meloetta's voice and become traumatized by it. "It's so relaxing," Vincent said, he began swaying back and forth.

"Tell me about it," Vincent said.

Vincent and Alexander's eyes turn into hearts and they both look at each other and hug each other. Vincent and Alexander felt a new strange feeling thanks to Meloetta's song, and that new feeling was friendship, the two boys where now very best friend. "I love you best friend."

"I love you too bro," Vincent replied. The two hug each other closer, as the love for each other, had gotten stronger thanks to Meloetta's hypnotizing song.

Megan, Riolu, and Mizu raised their eyebrows up, surprised to see that the two Pokémon were now getting along. Megan didn't like it, however, thinking that something was very wrong about the two of them now getting along. "What is this?" She asked.

"We're friends now," Vincent said, hugging Alexander even tighter.

"You mean very best friends," Alexander replied.

"Oh, your right. I'm so sorry, best friend." Vincent apologized. Vincent started to cry, feeling bad that he didn't call his friend, his very best friend. "Can you forgive me?"

"Of course, I can we are best friends after all."

"I love you, Alexander."

"I love you too Vincent."'

Meloetta laughs and disappears. It felt like its job here was done, and that she needed to leave now because there was nothing else for her to do.

Alexander and Vincent hug each other even tighter. _The_ hug was so tight that their friendship felt like it was getting, even more, tighter, causing Megan, Mizu, and Riolu, to get even more confused, finding their newfound friendship to be very uncomfortable. "Stop it, I can't handle this anymore!" Megan shouted, closing her eyes.

Megan got down on her knees. The pain of seeing the two boys being all buddy, buddy made her very uncomfortable. She couldn't handle it anymore and needed to stop this. "I gotta find a cure and fast." She said. She turns around and looks at Mizu and her shiny Riolu. "Do the two of you want to help me find a cure and get them back to normal?"

"Oshawott. Wott." Mizu replied. Mizu couldn't stand his trainer acting like this and really wanted to help Megan find a cure.

Riolu on the other hand just wanted to go out on an adventure. "Rio, riot."

Megan balled up her fist and smiled. "Let's do this then."

Alexander and Vincent, whose faces were close together, held each other's hands and smiled at each other. They couldn't wait to go out on an adventure, thinking that it was going to be a fun experience for them. "Did you hear that, bestie?" Alexander asked.

"I sure did bestie," Vincent replied.

Vincent and Alexander look at each other, with their eyeballs touching each other. "We're going on an adventure!" The two boys shouted, they began jumping up and down, and it was obvious that the two of them couldn't contain their excitement.

Megan, Mizu, and Riolu looked at them and sweatdropped. "Oy voy," Megan commented. She facepalmed, thinking that the tow boys where acting very embarrassing and like little children.

Megan, Mizu, and Riolu decided to go and see Professor Henri Lebeau and Professor Ben Spruce, to try and see if they could come up with a solution on what exactly was going on with Alexander and Vincent. They were all standing in Professor Henri's lab, with Alexander and Vincent on the hospital bed, but the two boys where still hugged up on each other, not wanting to separate from one another.

Megan thought that if it was anyone who could help, then the two Professor would be two people who would make sense out of everyone that she knew. She was very lucky that the two professors had an off day and weren't doing any important work.

"This is truly remarkable indeed." Henri Lebeau asked, looking at Vincent and Alexander, trying to study the two teenagers, before coming up with a reason as to what was wrong with them.

"You're right. I've never seen anything like this before." Professor Ben replied. Professor Ben looked inside both Vincent and Alexander's mouth, trying to see if the thing that was wrong with them, was being caused from the inside. "This is a very incredible discovery."

"Me and Vincent are best friends," Alexander said while holding Vincent's right hand.

"We are going to be best friends, forever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever and ever," Vincent said.

"Till the end of time." The two boys nuzzle their noses together, hoping that by doing that, it was going to make their friendship even stronger then it was right now.

Megan shuddered. Seeing the two of them be so close, made the girl very uncomfortable because she didn't find it to be natural. "That is so gross." She said.

Lebeau continues to look at the two boys. He was confused by their behavior and ended more information, so he could tell what exactly was going on between the two boys. "What exactly happened?" LeBeau asked.

"You see…" Megan started. She was a little embarrassed to tell the Professor this, so she started to scratch the back of her head. "It all started when the two of them began arguing, and then out of nowhere a Meloetta started singing and began acting like this." She tried to explain her best, even though it sounded a little choppy.

The two Professors looked at each other. "Meloetta." They said. They finally figured out, what was going on with Alexander and Vincent, and why they were acting the way they were, but Megan was confused. She folded her arms and looked at the professor, demanding answers form them.

"Don't leave me in the dark. Explain to me, what is going on."

Professor Ben sighed. "You see Meloetta is a powerful Mythical Pokémon, who has the power to create strong harmonies and songs that can mess with people's emotions, depending on how she feels," Ben explained to the girl.

"It's the reason, why so many collectors, musicians, and artist, try to go after Meloetta so they can get ahold of her beautiful song." Lebeau went on.

Megan got a better understanding of what exactly happened to them, but the thing she wanted to know, was how exactly can she cure them, so they can go back to normal. "But how do we fix this."

"You need true loves kiss," Ben explained.

Megan started laughing, she found that too amusing. "Come on professors, tell me the truth. How exactly are we going to cure these two boneheads over here?" She asked. She really didn't believe a thing that the two Professors were saying.

"Were telling the truth," Ben replied. Professor Ben nor Professor Lebeau where joking about what was going on with the two innocent boys, who were clearly hypnotized.

"True loves kiss, really is the cure for what exactly is going on between Alexander and Vincent," Lebeau replied and somewhat finishing up the answer to Professor Ben's question.

"Oh," Megan replied. She stopped laughing after looking at the serious look on the Professor's faces. She puts her hands on her hips, as she came up with the perfect plan to solve this problem. "Well then, I know how to solve this." She said. Megan reaches into her pocket and applies chopstick to her lip.

"I'm a pretty girl, so of course, I'm going to be the one who can solve this problem." She said.

Professor Ben and Professor LeBeau sweatdropped. "I don't think that's the right answer…" Ben said.

"Of course, it is. Alexander totally has a crush on me." Megan hoped. Because deep down, she secretly had a major crush on Alexander, but she was never going to tell the boy that in a million years. She walks over towards Alexander and plants a kiss on his cheek.

"There now there cured." Megan smiled.

Vincent and Alexander weren't cured, and the two boys where still hugged up on each other, and holding hands, while rubbing their face up against each other. "We are best friends, forever till the end, we are best friends, from now until the end." They sang in unison, which shattered Megan's heart causing her whole body to turn right.

"This isn't what was supposed to happen." She cried. "How can Alexander not like me."

"I can name about 2,000 reasons why." Professor ben said.

"What was that?" She turned around and growled, while her face turned red and her eyes turned into flames

"Nothing at all…" Ben sweatdropped, hiding behind LeBeau and becoming scared of his student.

"Good, because I don't know if you can handle the truth," Megan replied. She calmed down a little bit but was still going to be very wary. She flicks her hair, to show that she was the boss. She puts her hands back on her hips. "If I'm not Alexander's true love, or Vincent's, then I need to find out who exactly…" She said. She started rubbing her chin and began thinking.

"I got it." She snapped, realizing, that maybe there was someone out there, who both boys may have had a crush on.

Megan was on a hunt, she along with the boys all began walking through the campus, to interview girls who not only went to the Pokémon Academy but were also members of the honors camp. Megan couldn't find anyone yet, but while she was walking on the sidewalk of the campus, she sees Madison who was hanging out and spending time with her brother Hunter.

"Hey, Madison," Megan said. She walked up the steps, so she could get closer towards Madison.

"Yes?" Madison asked.

"Do you know if Vincent has a crush on anyone?"

Madison smiled. "Why yes, I do. Me." She revealed. Madison knew that Vincent had like the biggest crush on her, and it was obvious because Alexander had tried to ask out Madison multiple times now.

"Great," Megan replied. "Now, I need you to kiss him."

Madison blushed. "You want me to kiss him?" She asked.

"Yes. That way, he can turn back to normal."

"I don't know if I can do that…" Madison continued to blush, she even began turning her hair, and that was how nervous she was.

"Come on, do it," Megan replied. Megan didn't have time for any of this and was getting impatient and fed up with this whole situation. She pushes Madison forward and forces Madison to put her lips on Vincent.

Vincent shakes his head, and the magic becomes undone. Vincent looks at Madison and sees that he was kissing her, which surprised him. He broke the kiss and began freaking out and sweating. "What is going on?" He asked, now that he was back to normal. He couldn't remember anything, and his head was starting to hurt his head, so much that he began rubbing his head, hoping that it would help him gain some conscience.

"You and Alexander got hypnotized into thinking that you were best friends and the only way to cure you was to be kissed by your one true love," Megan explained while she folded her arms together.

"What?" He asked. He had no idea what she just said and felt like she was making all of it up. "Are you serious."

"Yes."

"So, that means…I kissed…her?" He asked. He turned around to look at Madison and saw that she was blushing with a smile on her face. Vincent started to blush too and was a little freaked out that he kissed his crush. But at the same time, happy. "Ship."

"Best friend!" Alexander said. Alexander wraps his arms around Vincent. Alexander who was still under the spell of Meloetta was happy to see his friend again.

"Get off me!" An uncomfortable Vincent threw him off, not wanting to be touched by him. "Why are you acting like that...?" He asked.

"Because we are best friends!" Alexander cheered. Alexander runs over towards Vincent wanting to hug him again.

"Get away from me." Vincent started running, and he was beginning to get chased by Alexander, the boy was still under the spell.

Megan watched Vincent try to run from Alexander. Now that Vincent was back to normal, she had to try and find a way to get Alexander back to normal. "Okay, you keep him busy, and I'm going to try and find out who Alexander has a crush on." Megan runs off and Riolu follows her.

Megan and Riolu did a lot of running, back to the hotel room, where Megan and Riolu were trying their hardest to look for any piece of evidence that would explain to them, who Alexander had a crush on. The room was a mess, as Megan and Riolu had gone through a lot of Alexanders belongings, to try and find something. "There is nothing in here, that's going to tell us who Alexander has a crush on." He sighed.

"Rio, rio." Riolu looks at a piece of paper and throws it down because he couldn't find anything about the boy's crush. "Rio, rio." Riolu points at Alexander's computer and tells the girl that they haven't looked there yet. "Rio, rio."

Megan tries to figure out what Riolu was saying, but when she looks at him pointing at the computer, it gives her an idea. "That's a good idea." Megan snapped. "Let's try that." She said.

But she came across another problem. "But who am I going to get to get into his computer…" She thought. "It has a password on it."

"Rio, rio," Riolu explained that Madison's brother was great with computers.

"That's a good idea," Megan replied.

Later that day, Megan rushed to talk to Madison's brother Hunter, and they explained the situation to him. They all went back to there hotel room, and Hunter was typing on the computer, and he was successful with hacking into his computer while sitting in his chair. "And you're in." He said.

"Thank you, Hunter."

"Don't mention it," Hunter said. Hunter starts messing around with it. "So where do you think would be the place where he would reveal who he has a crush on?"

"Try his player search system profile." She said.

"Right." He begins using the mouse and clicks on the player search system app. He was now on his profile and looks at his profile, but since he was logged in, he could see things that his PSS friends couldn't. He then finds something. "It says right here, that he has a crush on Myska," Hunter said.

"Myska?" Megan thought. She felt like it didn't make sense, but at the same time, it kind of did to her. "Myska! That makes a lot of sense." Megan runs off and so does Riolu, so they could try and find Myska.

Megan and Riolu had found Myska, and where currently dragging her to where Alexander was at. Myska was glad that she found someone who could break the curse and needed Myska to kiss Alexander. But they didn't explain to Myska the situation who was confused about what was going on.

"Where are we going?" Myska asked.

"I need you're helping." Megan said. Megan and Riolu stop dragging Myska, as they were finally near the area where Vincent and Alexander were. Vincent was still running away from Alexander, who was still chasing after him.

"You're back, now help me!" Vincent cried for help, glad to see Megan finally come back.

"Come here best friend!" Alexander said.

"What am I here for?" Myska asked.

"We need you to kiss Alexander, so he can be let go of a spell," Megan explained.

"Okay." Myska shrugged. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The young girl's eyes turned to hearts, as she was happy to finally get a chance to kiss the boy who she had a major crush on.

Megan was weird out by this. She was surprised that Myska didn't have any objection to trying to kiss Alexander, and it freaked her out a little. "Wait, you actually want to kiss him?"

"Of course," Myska responded. "He's freaking hot."

"Ew..." Megan's stomach started to turn. She found Myska's comment about finding Alexander to be attractive, to be very disgusting, even though Megan herself had somewhat of a secret crush on him.

"Hater's gonna hate." Myska insulted. Myska turns around and sees Alexander, watching him run around, made the girl happy and her heartbeat. "Come here to momma Papi." Myska starts running and tackles Alexander, forcing him to the ground.

Myska kisses Alexander on the lips, and a red light appears over Alexander, which breaks the spell and turns Alexander back to normal. But he wasn't done kissing Myska. Myska and Alexander sat there and continued kissing each other.

"Okay, you can stop now…I'm sure he's been cured," Megan shouted.

"Oh right." They both said, breaking the kiss. Both Myska and Alexander looked at each other and blushed. They slowly started to get away from each other, as Alexander couldn't remember anything that happened that day.

"What happened?" He asked.

"A long story." Megan shrugged. She didn't really want to get into what had happened that day, and just wanted to go back to the hotel and get her some sleep.

Vincent turns around and looks at Alexander. Alexander and Vincent glare at each other, but they both quickly smile as they look at each other. "Friends?" Vincent asked. Even after all that happened, Vincent feelings for Alexander was very different then what he felt differently, and Alexander felt the same way. They wanted to get over their rivalry and wanted to become friends.

"Friends," Alexander replied.

Vincent and Alexander shake hands. Beginning the start of a brand-new friendship between the two boys. Even though the two of them were under a spell earlier, there was something about that time, that they couldn't quite put a finger on, and the two boys liked that so decided to try and become friends, they continued to still smile at each other.

"What just happened?" Megan asked. Her jaw dropped.

"I don't know," Madison replied.

* * *

 **Authors Note** : This chapter was fun to write and very fun. One of the reasons, I like writing for this franchise is because not every main character appears in every chapter, so I don't have to worry about loads and loads of characters in one chapter, or useless appearances. That's what I like about this one. And the crossover arc between Academy and Preparations has continued.

Mara the Wolf – Thanks for the review, and it was funny. Though Blake Davis, Summer, Leif, Courtney and Rachel haven't appeared in either story yet, and they will appear soon.


	30. Sorry, I'm Not Available

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

Blake was currently in the middle of a Pokémon battle with a trainer he met at the Castelia City Park. The two trainers were currently battling at the Castelia City Plaza, which was a good and renown battling spot for Pokémon trainers. With there not being any school today, thanks to the bad weather conditions. Blake wanted to get some extra training done.

The cold February winds were blowing everywhere as the snow was still piled up on the ground. Kids were playing at the park in the snow, as some parents were just doing their own things, but still keeping an eye out on their kids. Both Pokémon trainers were currently wearing jackets due to it being cold outside.

Blake's shiny Vulpix nicknamed Jinx was currently in a battle against Raven's Kirlia, her prize possession. The battle was heating up as the two Pokémon we're currently breathing heavy. With some dark marks being on the two Pokémon's body.

"Vulpix, pix." The shiny fire type Pokémon howled. Vulpix wanted to do whatever it takes to prove to her trainer that she was strong. So, she wasn't about to lose this battle no matter what.

It was the same for Kirlia too. Kirlia and Raven have been working hard so Kirlia could evolve. Raven was studying to be a Pokémon professor, but at the same time she wanted to some research on Mega Evolution and that was why she wanted the fairy type Pokémon to evolve. Because Kirlia's evolution could mega evolve.

"Kirlia, Kirlia, Kirlia." The fairy type Pokémon said. She too was breathing hard, almost as if she was out of breath. But she didn't want to give up. "Kirlia, kirl."

"Now, Jinx use Ember!"

"Vulpix, vul." Vulpix does a backflip as she releases a big fireball that hit Kirlia and burns the fairy type Pokémon, causing a lot of damage.

"Kirlia, kirl." The fairy type Pokémon felt a lot of pain. Kirlia was being surrounded in flames, which caused Raven to worry about her fairy type Pokémon as she was being burnt. "Kirlia."

"Are You okay, Kirlia?" The young girl studying to be a Pokémon Professor Raven asked.

The flames disappear. But one of the side effects of Ember causes Kirlia to become hurt by burning. "Kirlia, Kirlia." Kirlia gets down on one of her knees, as the powerful burn did more and more damage to her.

Blake smiled. "I got her where I want her." Blake was happy to see the fairy type Pokémon be weak and down. He wanted to win this battle to keep his ongoing winning streak up and was going to do whatever it takes to win this battle. "Now Jinx use Extrasensory."

Jinx's eyes turn a bright gold. Jinx releases a rainbow-colored beam from her two eyes, which covers Kirlia. "Vulpix, pix." Kirlia is then hit by a psychic wave as Jinx's eyes turn back to normal as the rainbow beam disappears. "Pix, pix, pix, pix." The Pokémon was happy as she watched Kirlia fall to the ground.

"Kirlia!" Raven shouted as she ran towards her partner Pokémon.

Kirlia was unable to battle. It suffered from a lot of damage and couldn't do anything else. Raven was worried about her Pokémon and picked her up to see if she was okay. "Kirlia, is everything alright?" She asked.

Kirlia opened her eyes. "Kirlia, kirl," Kirlia assured the trainer and let her know that she was feeling alright even though she lost the battle. "Kirlia, kirl."

"I'm glad you're alright," Raven said. She grabbed Kirlia's pokeball. "Now return." The fairy type Pokémon is returned to her pokeball as Raven puts it away. Raven gets up. She had a fun time battling Blake and really enjoyed the battle she was had with him. "That was a good battle, Blake."

"It was." He replied as he nodded his head to her. "Wanna have another one?"

"I can't." She pointed out. "You see I have homework I have to do." Raven looked up and smiled a Blake. She remembered that Blake had an interview today and wanted to wish him good luck on it before he went. "Good luck on your interview today, tho."

"Thanks." Blake blushed. He was a little embarrassed. Blake was the recent winner of the Mantine Surfing competition, and had been asked by Gabby and Ty, the hosts of the popular television show Castelia Corner, for an all exclusive one on one interview, and was a little nervous to go to it. "But, I'm a little nervous about it."

"Don't be," Raven said. Raven puts her right shoulder on his left shoulder and looks into his eyes. Raven believed that Blake could do it, because of the two of them where friends, so she believed in him. "I believe in you." She smiled, and he did too.

"Thanks." He said.

"Well, I gotta go, and good luck." She replied. She slowly started to walk away, but she still had a wide smile on her face.

Gabby was sitting down in a chair, as the audience started to clap. Gabby was a famous news lady, who has been doing the news for about twenty years now. She had brown hair and was wearing a pink suit. Gabby was sitting at her desk with Blake Newman sitting in a chair, right next to her large desk.

"Welcome back to Castelia Corner, the only news station that brings you up to the minute, action-packed stories." She said, while she looked at the camera, who was being handled by her best friend Ty. "Gabby had a wide smile on her face and she was wearing really shiny pink lipstick.

Gabby turns around and looks at Blake Newman. "I am here today with Blake Newman, the recent winner of the Castelia City Mantine Surfing competition who is also enrolled at the Pokémon Academy here in Unova as a General Pokémon Information major."

Blake had a wide smile on his face. "Thank you, Gabby. I am glad to be here." He replied. He had been asked by the heads of the Castelia Corner television show, to do a story about the recent win at the Mantine Surfing Race.

Blake Newman was mixed race. He was half-black and half-white. Blake tried to get comfortable in his chair, as he was dressed up wearing a suit and tie to look more presentable on television. Blake smiled, looking at the hostess.

"How was it like winning the Mantine Surfing Competition? What caused you to enter it in the first place?" Gabby asked.

"Well, you see, Gabby. I entered it because I wanted to show off my fantastic athletic skills." Blake said. Blake started to flex his arms, to show off his bulging muscles, which caused the people in the audience to swoon.

Gabby began thinking, and her laugh started to get eviler. "So, you think that you're very athletic?" Gabby asked.

"Why yes, I am," Blake replied. Blake Newman continued to show off his muscles, with the flexes getting more and more bigger. The crowd cheered, they really liked "Y glowing personality and wanted to see more. Blake was so happy with the audience's reactions that he gets out of his seat.

Gabby growls. She didn't want her show's ratings to go down, due to Blake's antics, so she needed him to get his act together. "Sit down now!" Gabby shouted, which scared Blake, causing him to sit down in his chair and shake nervously.

"Yes, ma'am."

Gabby looks at Blake and looked into his eyes. She wanted to know more about Blake, including his time at the Pokémon Academy. "So, Blake, tell me about your time at the Pokémon Academy. Give me all the juicy gossip, and drama." She shouted. Since Gabby was a reporter, she loved to gossip.

"Well I love the Pokémon Academy, and we all get along with each other pretty well." He admitted, even though it wasn't the answer that she was looking for.

Gabby rolled her eyes. She wanted drama, and she was going to get that drama, no matter what the cost was. "Oh, so you think…." She said. She turns around and looks at the television and so does Blake. The television comes on and shows this clip:

 _Noiz rolled his eyes and turned his head to the right and notices a Venipede slithering. Not wanting to feel insulted by Davey, Noiz comes up with an idea to test the boy he was traveling with. "I think you can't catch a Pokémon." The boy said._

 _Davey was furious after hearing that. So, to prove him wrong he decided to try to catch the Venipede. "You know what! I can catch it." The boy said with a confident look on his face. "Come on Growlithe, let's do it."_

 _Growlithe does a backflip and lands in front of its trainer with a smile on his face. "Lithe." Growlithe said._

 _"Good luck, break a leg," Noiz said._

 _"Growlithe use Flamethrower."_

 _Growlithe opened its mouth, but it looks up and sees a tree filled with Oran Berries. Growlithe runs over towards the tree and climbs up it, its trainer watches with a confused look on his face._

 _"Growlithe...we're in the middle of a battle." The distraught trainer exclaimed._

 _Growlithe craws onto a branch. The orange Pokémon gets up and grabs two Oran berries. Growlithe knew that it was supposed to battling alongside its trainer, but it loved berries so much that it would rather eat berries instead. "Growl!" The Pokémon takes a bite of the berry on the right side and chews loudly._

 _Davey was furious but, knew that he could still catch a Pokémon go prove Noiz wrong. Davey reaches into his right Pokémon and grabs a pokeball. He taps the center, causing the ball to return to its' enlarge state. "I can still catch it."_

 _The boy threw the pokeball and taps the Venipede. The Pokéball opens and Venipides body is covered in a red light, that goes inside the pokeball and it closes. The pokeball goes falls on the ground and shakes once. The pokeball then flies and opens, releasing Venipede. The pokeball goes back to Davey and he grabs it. The boy was disappointed that he didn't catch Venipede. The Venipede slithers away._

 _Noiz started to burst out laughing. "That was so hilarious. You're such a noob."_

 _"Shut up!" Davey shouted._

 _Growlithe was finished eating its berries. The fire type Pokémon jumps off the branch and does a backflip – landing in-front of its trainer. "Growlithe!" Growlithe didn't like the way that Noiz was making fun of its trainer and decided that it needed to protect Davey. The stray Pokémon opens its mouth, it then coughs up a band of fireball which hit Noiz in the face, making it black, and causing his face to burn and his hair to turn into an afro._

 _Growlithe and Davey laugh at Noiz._

 _Noiz didn't like what the boy and his Pokémon were doing. Noiz balled up his fist and shook his heading – causing his face and hair to return to normal. "That wasn't funny!" He bickered._

 _"Yes, it was." He laughed._

 _"Growl." The stray Pokémon laughed._

 _"Hey, Noiz – you say, I can't catch a Pokémon, but how many Pokémon have you caught?" Davey asked._

 _"None," Noiz revealed._

 _Davey continued laughing. "You're such a hypocrite. You see Growlithe – I was right about him, he doesn't know anything." Davey bragged._

 _"Growlithe, Growl, Growlithe." Growlithe rudely shrugged._

 _Noiz couldn't take this anymore. He didn't like what Davey and Growlithe were doing and decided that he couldn't take traveling with Davey anymore. The boy began walking away._

 _Davey stopped laughing and watched as Noiz walked away. He began feeling a little guilty about what he was doing to Noiz. "Hey, Noiz – where are you going?" He asked._

Gabby presses the pause button, causing the video to pause, and leaving the scene in a middle of a cliffhanger, which angered the audience because they wanted to see more of the footage.

"Hey, I wanted to see more," JD said. JD was a student at the Pokémon Academy's Honor Camp who they along with the rest of the students at their camp, was still in Unova. It had been only one week since they arrived in Unova, and they were all enjoying their time there.

Gabby glares at Blake, putting a lot of pressure on him. She was desperate to get some sort of dirt on the students at the school and would do whatever it takes to get that news no matter what it was. "Now, how do you explain that?" She asked.

"Easy." Blake shrugged. "Noiz and Davey had just met each other, so they didn't know each other that much." He explained to her, but she was a little disappointed in his answer. "And everyone knows that Noiz is a pain to try and get along with, because of how his personality is."

Gabby's face started to turn red from the anger that she was feeling, due to Blake not giving her anything good or anything newsworthy for the show. "Come on! Tell me something. Not this Disney Channel boring stuff." She grabs him by the shirt and starts shaking the boy which scared him.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I don't know anything that dramatic, or any juicy details about anyone in my school, so I can't help you with anything." He explained his best, while she was still shaking him to the core.

"Fine." She pouted. She throws him back into his chair and folded her arms. But she wasn't about to give up, she was going to try and dig deeper, so she could get some juicy gossip form him because she felt like he didn't know anything. She turns around to the television and grabs her remote she, so she changes the channel, and that was what she did. "How about this." She said, and this shows up on the screen:

 _The sun was shining brightly over the school on the loud Wednesday morning, as the young boy looked at the school with awe. Holding onto the straps of his backpack, he ran up to the school with a smile on his face and excitement running through the young Caucasian boy bones._

 _Growlithe barked, glazing at its trainer. "Growl, growl." The fire type Pokémon named Growlithe felt left behind by his young trainer. His trainer was so busy with excitement that he was low key neglecting Growlithe in the process. But Growlithe didn't let that stop him, so he ran to his trainer and finally caught up with him._

 _Davey turns to Growlithe and scrunches down to pet him. "If Snivy was still alive, he would be proud." He remembered with nostalgia rushing through his head. But not wanting to get teary-eyed about the death of his starter Pokémon, he shook his head to forget and continued walking up to the school along with Growlithe._

 _Student council president Stevie along with his partner Pokémon, Cacnea that was given to him by his sister was handing out flyers that were talking about his best friend Forrest. Stevie and Cacnea see Growlithe and Davey and they hurry up to catch up to his. "Hello there!"_

" _Uh hello?" He asked._

 _Stevie started to cry with tears flowing out of his eyes like a running flowing river ln both sides. "My best friend has been missing since last night and I can't find his!" Stevie cried._

 _Growlithe and Davey sweatdropped. "Uh… okay? And how am I supposed to help with this?"_

" _You can help me find my best friend!" Stevie responded as he continued to cry in agony._

 _Cacnea who was a relatively friendly Pokémon leaps into the air and wraps its arms around the young boy. However, this was very dangerous because of the prickly pines that Cacnea had that pressed into the young boy's skin._

 _Davey screamed in pain as Cacnea's needles were pressed into his skin, causing his so much pain. He continued to scream in pain crying for help but all that everyone could hear was mumbling._

 _Growlithe, well he barked. Growlithe spits out a fireball that floats in the air. The grass type Pokémon, Cacnea sense that fire type attack coming and removed the needles out of Davey's skin and jumps towards Stevie. While the fireball that Growlithe spat out hits Davey in the face and Burns him causing him to fall to the ground with his eyes becoming swirly._

 _Later that day Davey and Growlithe walked down the noisy hallway with students passing by them. The new boy Davey was looking for his homeroom class as Growlithe was high alert, wanting to protect his trainer from any danger approaching._

 _But the boy with black hair, Davey was getting furious over the fact that he couldn't find a classroom anywhere, causing his face to get red with anger. "WHERE IS A CLASSROOM I CAN VISIT!" he shouted, breathing hard in the process._

" _A classroom I can visit?" Raven who was asexual and her boyfriend Tyree was walking down the hallway, as they heard the girl yelling. Walking with them where Raven's Pokémon Kirlia and his Pokémon Cranidos._

" _Why yes! I know a classroom." She said._

" _Let us guide you this way!"_

 _The young boy rolled his eyes. You see, Davey was a much more independent person and hated depending on other people. It just wasn't the type of person he was. "How about this? You go and walk five steps ahead of me and I'll walk behind you. I don't want to be seen with losers like you when I'm a star." He bragged, even chuckling a little._

 _The young girl Raven and Tyree, her boyfriend both raised their right eyebrow in confusion. "Okay then?" Raven replied as he and her boyfriend turned around and started to walk along with their Pokémon following alongside them._

 _Growlithe and Davey run one of the schools many Pokémon Science classroom where they see Josh and David looking at bleaker. The two teenage boys were wearing goggles to protect their eyes from the experiment they're doing._

 _Raven and Tyree along with their two partner Pokémon followed the teenage boy and watched him as he was observing the classroom, as Davey was amazed by all he was seeing in the science classroom as both his and Growlithe's eyes turn into hearts._

" _Science is so amazing!"_

" _Growl! Growl!"_

 _Davey walks over to a nob and touches it, by turning it forward. "What does this do?!" He asked causing the green liquid inside the container to boil up._

" _Don't touch that!" Josh and David both shouted in shock._

 _The substances in the beaker explode, causing everyone to get green Afros and have black marks of ashes around there faces._

" _Oops." Davey shrugged._

Gabby pauses the television, and glares down Blake's eyes, trying to intimidate him, so he can give her something to talk about on her talk show. "How about that? Tell me about Tyree and Raven's relationship." She asked, wondering if he could do it for her.

"I'll be glad too," Blake responded, with a happy smile on his face. "You see Tyree and Raven, really love each other. Even though she's asexual and doesn't really get "those" type of urges."

Gabby was really interested in learning that she was asexual. She raised her right eyebrow up and leaned in closer towards the boy. "You're telling me that she's asexual?"

"Why yes." He replied. "Everyone knows that she is asexual."

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a scoop." She said looking at the audience and they all cheered. Gabby thought that this was going to be getting interesting, and so did the audience. She wanted to learn more about Raven's suppose asexuality. "So, do Raven and Tyree, ever fight over the fact that Raven is asexual and can't satisfy Tyree's needs?" She asked, hoping that Blake would give her something.

"Nope. In fact, Tyree totally respects Raven's sexuality."

Gabby sighs and slams her head on the desk. She was beginning to get angry. She needed news and drama to make her show more interesting, but so far, Blake wasn't giving her anything. "You are useless!"

Blake raised his eyebrows, he found it strange that she had so much footage of things that have happened at the Academy and wanted to know how. "How do you have all this footage?" He asked.

"Your school has many cameras planted throughout the school, and I know a guy who gave me some of that footage." She said. She turns around and looks at Professor Ben, who was backstage and counting his money.

"I can finally buy that sports car I've always wanted." Professor Ben hoped. He was counting the dollars in his hand, one by one.

Gabby turns to look at Blake. She had a feeling that there had to be something interesting that Blake could tell her, and she wanted to learn about it now, so she was going to do whatever it takes to learn what it was. "Now Blake, can you think about something interesting to tell me."

"Uh…" Blake responded. He began thinking, wondering if there was something that he could tell her. "I don't think there's anything, I can tell you…"

"Are you sure about that?" Gabby asked. She had something up her sleeve because there was a secret weapon that she had that no one else in the world could talk about.

"Yes. I'm sure about that."

"Well, as you can see," Gabby said. Gabby reaches down and grabs a folder that has a top secret in it. "I have this folder here, that has top secret information about the truth of Team Plasma. I know that recently the people at your school was invited to Liberty Island, on a field trip sponsored by Team Plasma, and I have secret footage about a conversation between Ghetsis and- "She started, but suddenly the lights went out, leaving the room dark and empty.

"What is going on?" A confused Blake asked because he couldn't see. The lights turn back on suddenly and Gabby was now gone, which shocked him. "Wait, where did Gabby go?"

Gabby was tied up by some rope backstage, with duct tape over her mouth. She couldn't say anything and was mumbling. Ghetsis and N walk up to Gabby. Ghetsis didn't want Gabby saying about that tape and didn't want anyone to know about what Team Plasma was about, and N was confused about the whole thing, not knowing what was going on.

Ghetsis rips the tape off her mouth. "I'm sorry." A scared Gabby said, she was shaking nervously, and didn't know what to say. "I won't show the tape, just please let me go…"

Ghetsis started to laugh. Ghetsis snaps his fingers and the Shadow Triad Trio comes out of nowhere, ready to serve and protect their leader Ghetsis. "You're not going anywhere." She said.

The Shadow Triad Trio walks over towards Gabby. Gabby was shaking, and she was crying, tears coming down her eyes. She was getting scared, worried that something bad was about to happen to her. "Please, don't hurt me. I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt, I just wanted ratings."

"You know what they say Gabby when the show is over…" Ghetsis started to say. His voice was so deep and menacing, that every time he talked, it sounded like he was planning something dark and sinister.

The Shadow Triad trio grabs their swords, while Gabby starts screaming. The Shadow Triad swings their swords and cuts off Gabby's head and her body becomes chopped up into a million pieces, with blood scattering anywhere.

"That's a wrap." Ghetsis laughed.

The Shadow Triad, all three members lick Gabby's blood from the sword. While N stood there confused, not knowing what was going on. "Why did you have her killed, father?" N asked.

"Because…" Ghetsis walks over and grabs the secret file that Gabby had. "She was harming Pokémon and selling them into slavery."

"WHAT?" N asked in rage. "Then she delivered to die."

"Precisely my dear son." Ghetsis shouted. Even though Ghetsis was lying to N and manipulating him, Ghetsis was going to do whatever it takes to make sure that his plan of freezing Unova in ice and taking over the region was going to come true, no matter how far he'd had to go. Ghetsis puts his hands on his son's shoulders and looks into his eyes. "And we have to make sure that all things go according to plan."

"Right father," N replied. N was clueless when it came to what his father really wanted. Because all he knew was that his father just wanted to separate Pokémon from Humans, so Pokémon could be safe.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Looks like the plot is thickening, and things are getting serious. What did you all think of this chapter and what do you all think of the crossover arc so far? Also it seems like some people aren't really feeling this crossover arc, which surprised me. I'm shocked to hear this, how come so of you aren't liking this crossover arc?

Mara the Wolf – The link to the Wiki is on my profile page.

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Twinkle, twinkle, little Starmie. How I wonder where you are. Up above the Unova skies, how I wonder where you are…. twinkle, twinkle little star…. all the humans are about to die…" N sang in a monotone voice while laughing mechanically.**_

The skies were gray, and the rain was coming down hard. The ground starts shaking, which made the people walking and driving on the streets and sidewalks of Castelia City scared. The ground starts to crack and suddenly, a large castle pops up from the ground. The castle was N's castle and N and the rest of Team Plasma was ready for their plans to finally begin.

N was standing on the top of his castle, looking at the large aud9eince of Pokémon all staring at him. N was wearing a different outfit, as usual, currently he was wearing a king's robe. N had a staff in his hand that Corless had made, and he stomps the staff on the ground.

The Pokémon then begin cheering, for N. The Pokémon who made up the large crowd eyes started to glow red, one by one. The Pokémon were being controlled by N, to rage war on the humans and N, was tired of Pokémon getting mistreated by them.

Chroma and Eli started to run from Emerald and Dusky. Emerald and Ducky's eyes were ruby red, due to being under the control of N who wanted Pokémon to attack humans. Dusky jumps on Chroma and starks biting his arm, causing a lot of pain for Chroma and causing his arm to start bleeding.

Kirlia starts slapping Raven. Kirlia then pushes Raven to the ground, with her eyes being bright red and she starts biting Raven's ear and rips her trainers ear off, with blood coming out of the ear.

Lillian starts floating in the air, and Jacob, Myska, and Max start to look at her confused about what was going on with the girl who they had a crush on. Lillian's eyes started to glow blue and she became surrounded by a light blue outline.

Castelia City blows up.

Zakariya was trying his best to control Victini and stop it from getting angry, while he was holding it in his hands. Victini then jumps out of Zakariya's arms and its body becomes surrounded in flames.

N stabs Orion with a knife and slowly takes the knife out of his chest, where he stabbed him, and blood starts oozing out of Orion's system and falls onto the ground.

Rita and Kell kiss each other, before a huge explosion comes out of nowhere, causing Rita and Kell to explode in the process.

A black goo starts to come up towards Riley's body. Riley's body becomes surrounded by a black light and the ooze and the young boy was trying his hardest to get the ooze off him.

Ghetsis laughs evilly.

 _ **Pokémon Academy: The Movie – Pokémon VS. Humans.**_

 _ **Coming soon…**_

 **The ten-part mini-series, coming soon.**


	31. Internet Shorts

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Typing on a Keyboard"**_

 _ **Written by: Hello12**_

 _ **This short focus is on Nathan.**_

Nathan was sitting on the bed in his hotel room. He was watching television, with his Pikachu and Quilava sitting on his lap. Nathan was enjoying the field trip in Unova. But unlike everyone else who was out doing other things, Nathan just wanted some r and r. "I'm getting bored." He said.

Nathan turns around and grabs his keyboard. He opens the keyboard and begins typing. "Typing on the keyboard…." He sang, but in a robotic way. "Typing on a keyboard." Nathan continued singing. Nathan was so bored that he decided to sing and make a melody.

Pikachu and Quilava wake up. They enjoyed the song. Not only where they are enjoying the singing that Nathan was doing, they wanted to join in on the singing that he was doing. "Pika, pika, pika. Pika, pika, pika." Pikachu sang. Pikachu just sang the exact song that Nathan was singing and repeated the same phrase "Typing on a keyboard, typing on the keyboard."

Quilava moved his head back and forth, going along with the jam and Pikachu and Quilava followed suit. "Quil, quil, quil, quil, quil, quil." Quilava started to rap. What Quilava rapped was "Typing on a keyboard can be fun-fa-fa-fun."

'Typing on a keyboard can be fun, fun, fun. When you write whatever you want." Nathan sang, typing the keys on the keyboards one by one. "Typing on a keyboard." Nathan beatbox. "Typing in a keyboard." Nathan beat boxes once again.

"Pika, pika, pika, pika, peak, peak, peak." Pikachu beatbox. When Pikachu beatboxed it say, "Now Quilava spit a juicy rap."

"Quilava. Quil, quil, quil, quil." Quilava rapped while covering its mouth. Quilava pretty much said: "Type, type, type, ta-ta-tah, type."

'Typing on a keyboard can be fun, fun, fun. When you write whatever you want." Nathan sang, typing the keys on the keyboards one by one. Nathan gets up, and his Pikachu, and Quilava starts doing various dances like the chicken noodle soup, the Dougie, the name, and the dab.

"Typing on a keyboard." Nathan beatbox. "Typing in a keyboard." Nathan beat boxes once again. "Now word." Nathan finished and him, Pikachu and Quilava jump on the bed and begin laughing. The three of them had a fun time laughing away, and Nathan hugs both of his Pokémon. The bond between the three of them was getting strong.

" _ **PokeFriends"**_

 _ **Written by: Hello12**_

 _ **This short focus is on Rita.**_

Rita was sitting on her bed, looking at her smartphone in her hand with Roselia sitting right next to her. Rita was deeply wrapped up in her favorite Pokémon Soap Opera, "The Jumpluffs of our Lives." Rita was addicted to binge-watching this show and wanted to watch all 242 episodes all at once.

On Rita's screen, a male Jumpluff with a mustache was talking to a female Jumpluff who was wearing a dress. The female Jumpluff was both crying and upset at the Male Jumpluff who cheated on her with her brother, who was standing behind her confused on what to do. "Jump, jump, jump?" The female Jumpluff cried, while also asking why he cheated on her.

"Pluff, pluff, pluff, pluff." The male Jumpluff replies saying that he was getting bored with her and that her brother was more exciting. The male Jumpluff floats over towards her brother and the two male Jumpluff kiss.

Rita was watching this show, with her eyes glued to her smartphone and she was crying, feeling sad for the female Jumpluff. "How can Ross have cheated on Rachel with her brother Joey? That is so not fair!" Rita grabs a tissue and blows her nose. "I don't care if Ross and Rachel where on a break, he still shouldn't have cheated."

"Roselia, Roselia, Roselia?" Roselia shrugs her shoulders. She didn't get the appeal of the show that her trainer was watching. She even commented on that, asking why she watches the show.

"Because!" Rita replied. She gets up and whips away her tears. "The Jumpluffs of our Lives is about best friends, Ross, Joey, Chandler, Phoebe, Monica, and Rachel. Six best friends who are Jumpluffs who are navigating their life's through Castelia City, as Pokémon in there mid to late twenties. It's a captivating show, with drama, romance, and action." She went on to explain. Those were the reasons as to why Rita loved the show so much.

"Roselia, Roselia," Roselia responded by telling Rita that the show sounded boring to her.

"It is not boring!" Rita shouted. Rita was very passionate about the show and would go to arms lengths to defend it.

Kell walks into the room with Bulbasaur. Kell was wearing a white t-shirt and white gym shorts with a white headband over his head. You could tell that Kell was getting ready to go to the gym, which was obvious because he was going to the gym and promised Rita that the two of them were going to be going together. "Come on Rita, we are supposed to be going training at the Pokémon Battle Gym."

"I can't," Rita replied. She paid her attention back to her smartphone, so she can her favorite soap opera. "This is the 200th season finale and I need to see how it ends."

"You're still slaying here on the bed watching television. You're going to end up becoming a loose like those people who write or read fanfiction." Kell said, while also winking at the audience.

"NO!" She shouted in protest. "I'm going to be finishing this show and no one can stop me."

"Oh yes, someone can." He replied. He walks over towards her and grabs her iPhone. When he grabbed her iPhone, she started crying in tears and in pain, because she wanted her phone back.

"Please give me my phone back."

"No!" he shouted. He walks over towards the window and throws the iPhone on the ground, which shatters and crack. But Rita runs over towards the window and looks at her phone.

"NOOO!" She shouted. "I'm never going to find out if Ross and Rachel get back together again." She cried, with the tears coming out of her eyes like waterfalls.

"Yes, you will." Kell shrugged. "You can always stream it later…"

"Oh yeah. That's right! This is the twenty-first century." She remembered.

" _ **Scared Straight"**_

 _ **Written by: Hello12**_

 _ **This focus is on Yukio**_

Yukio clears his throat and was being recorded thanks to Don. Yukio was in the process of making a video on his popular Poke Tube channel, that was about the unknown and mysterious. Since that was the sort of thing that he was in too. Yukio was standing behind a green screen, that had changed to a picture of outer space, with creepy alien theme music playing in the background. "Welcome to Yukio's Corner, and today we are going to be counting down to the five most mysterious sighting in our universe."

But as soon as he began, while standing behind the background, the door that had been left open, randomly shuts and it starts Yukio and scares him. "Wait. It appears that some mysterious supernatural activity is going on in this very hotel room…." Yukio shakes. He was a little scared, wondering where, why and how the door just randomly shut.

"Do you want to go after it?" Don asked. Don was the cameraman and he was holding onto the camera, still filming Yukio, wanting to get everything on a camera.

"No," Yukio replied. He adjusts the suit that he was wearing. "It could just be a psychic type Pokémon." He shrugged off. "Now Munna, can you please come here?" He asked.

"Munna, moon." Munna floats over towards Yukio and Yukio grabs his Munna. The real reason why he wanted Muuna was that Yukio was scared as hell and was still shaking. But since Munna was his partner Pokémon, he felt that Munna could calm him down a little bit.

"Now, let's get back to where we last start- "He quickly gets interrupted and the lights cut off, which scared Yukio even further, causing him to scream like a girl. "I can't take this anymore!" He shouted. Yukio runs off, while still holding Munna in his hands.

The light turns off, and Jeanne was standing there. She was the one who turned off the lights and shuts the door. She walks over towards her brother Don and holds his hand out. "I told you I can scare him, not give me my money."

Don reaches into his pocket and pulls out twenty dollars. He put to sit in her hands. "Fine, you were right. It's possible for Yukio to get scared."

"I know." She replied. "Because, I'm so fancy, you already know." She flips her hair off and walks off.

" _ **Eli and Zoura 2: The Shadow Ball Awakens"**_

 _ **Written by: Hello12.**_

 _ **This short focus is on Eli.**_

Eli and Emerald where alone in the forest that afternoon, with the sun tipping down because it was getting closer towards the evening time. Eli was listening to her tunes, while brushing Emerald's fur, wanting the normal type Pokémon's fur to get more shiny and fluffy. Eli and Emerald were in Pinwheel Forest, in the Unova Region and had a day off school. Eli and the rest of her class were in Unova for a few weeks because of a funeral of her fellow classmate.

While they are sitting down on the ground, Zoura pops from out of the bushes and onto a tree branch. Zoura was the same Zoura that Eli had been trying to catch for a while now. Zoura had followed Eli all the way to Unova because it liked the chase that Eli gave him. "Zoura, Zoura." Zoura does a backflip and lands on the ground which startles both Eli and Emerald.

"It's you!" She shouted. She was surprised to see Zoura. "You followed me all the way from Kalos?"

Zoura laughed.

Eli was getting pumped up and threw her fist into the air. Emerald jumps into Eli, ready to battle and getting into her battle pose. "Eevee, Eevee."

"Zoura, Zoura." Zoura too was ready to battle and glared at Emerald.

"Emerald use Tackle." She ordered.

"Eevee!" Emerald charges towards Zoura, getting ready to tackle the dark type Pokémon, but the dark type Pokémon Was too fast for Emerald and ends up disappearing, which surprised the tiny brown Pokémon. "Eevee?" Eevee asked, confused as to where did Zoura go.

"Where did Mercury go?" Eli asked, looking around. Eli gave Zoura the nickname of Mercury because she felt like it suited Zoura and it sounded cool to her. She balled up her fist, trying to figure out where the Pokémon went.

"Eevee, Eevee?" Emerald looked around too, trying to find where Zoura went.

Zoura appears out of nowhere. "Zoura, Zoura." Zoura opens its mouth and forms a ball made from shadows in front of it. Emerald turns around and sees Zoura, which surprised the Pokémon. Zoura tosses the ball at Eevee, and Emerald ends up falling back and hitting a tree.

Emerald lands on the ground after hitting the tree and quickly gets up. Even though the attack did a little damage to the normal type Pokémon, Emerald was now ready to do some more battling. "Eevee, Eevee." Eevee was pumped.

"That's the spirit! Now Emerald Use Iron Tail."

"Eevee, Eevee." Eevee leaps into the air and does a backflip. Eevee's tail turns gray and the normal type Pokémon slaps Zoura in the face, sending Zoura flying and landing on the ground. The attack did so much damage to the dark type Pokémon, that Zoura could barely get up.

"Zoura, zor." Zoura struggles to get up, and starts shaking, with its knees trembling.

"Now's the time to catch it." Eli reaches into her pocket and pulls out a tiny little Pokeball. Eli taps the center of the Pokeball and the Pokeball grows bigger. "Pokeball go!" Eli tosses the Pokeball and the Pokeball spins in the air, towards the dark type Pokémon.

The ball hits Zoura and opens, covering Zoura in a red light. The light goes into the Pokeball and the pokeball closes and lands onto the ground. The pokeball starts shaking with the middle of the ball glowing ruby red.

Eli and Emerald looked at the ball with anticipation. Eli really wanted to catch the Zoura that she nicknamed Mercury. She prayed hoping that Mercury would stay in the Pokeball.

The Pokeball breaks up and Zoura tackles the ball and the ball spins and Eli gets hit with the ball, and lands on the ground with her eyes turning into swirls. "Looks, like I'm unable to battle." She said.

Zoura laughs and runs off.

" _ **Cassandra Reacts"**_

 _ **Written by: Hello12**_

 _ **This chapter focuses on Cassandra**_

Cassandra was recording herself watching an episode of PokeProblems, one of her favorite shows. Cassandra had a popular PokeTube channel where she reacts to episodes of some of her favorite television shows. "Hello fellow Cassandanites, and welcome to another episode of Cassandra Reacts." While she said that the Clarissa Explains It All theme song plays in the background while she nodded her head back and forth.

"Today we are going to be watching the very episode of PokeProblems. One of my favorite shows ever." She said. "Now, let's watch."

Quinten tapped his feet constantly while sitting on the couch, that Tuesday afternoon. He was currently in a session with his psychiatrist Professor Krane. Quinten had anger issues and occasionally goes and sees Professor Krane once a week. Professor Krane currently specializes in the purification of Shadow Pokémon and was well known for his research. He had short brown hair and tiny rectangular glasses. He looked quite young but was old enough to be a professor.

Professor Krane had his patients usually meet up with him in his laboratory which was quite big. Sitting on professor Krane's couch was his partner Pokémon Eevee, who was usually by him twenty-four seven. Another interesting fact was that the brown-haired Professor usually gave out Eevee as a starter Pokémon to new trainers in a region close to Hoenn named Orre. But Professor Krane had moved to Hoenn after the shadow Pokémon accident not too long ago.

Krane looks down at his clipboard which had a lot of information about Quinten. He could tell from the information on his clipboard that Quinten had been doing a lot better recently when it came controlling his anger. "I see that you've been doing a good job trying to control your anger." The brown-haired Professor read.

"Haha, I wish I can control my anger." Cassandra laughs.

He crossed his legs, and then held onto his right leg, trying to get comfortable on the slippery couch. "I also see that you got yourself a girlfriend, been working out and even got a job at Sawsbucks."

Cassandra pauses the video. "I can totally relate to what Quinten is going through. I hate therapists. They think that they know everything, and it's super annoying. Cassandra unpauses the video and continues watching the video.

Quinten sighed. "Yes." He replied. "I've been trying my best to control my anger, and getting a girlfriend, working out and having a job has been really helping me control my emotions." He smiled. He finally felt free from the anger that had been controlling him for most of his life. He may be doing better now, but his anger was a lot worse back then, even getting him into a lot of trouble before.

"I can totally tell that Quinten is stressed out during this scene." Cassandra reacted. She was really getting into watching this show.

Quinten had been trying to work on his anger management issues for a while now, and he felt like he has been making some progress. Today, however, the teenage boy wanted to tell the Professor something regarding the meetings that they have been having. He had a hard time trying to get out what he wanted to say, but he knew he should say it. "That is why I don't think we should continue to keep this session going." He said.

The Professor was surprised to hear Quinten say that. It wasn't something he was expecting because it came out of nowhere. He hadn't seen any signs that showed that Quinten was ready to be finished with these sessions. "And what makes you think that?"

"Because I've improved a lot." He said. Quinton looks up at the clock and sees that it was 7:15 am, which meant that it was time for him to go to school. He had to be there before 8:00 am when school starts. Today was the first of school at the brand-new Pokémon Academy here in the Hoenn Region in Mauville City. "I don't have time for this, I got to go to school."

Quinten didn't want to sit there and continue talking to his psychologist. Quentin gets up and grabs his backpack. Before he leaves, he looks at his psychiatrist, who was staring at him in a serious way. The Professor didn't think that Quinten should just abruptly leave, but he knew that the teenager was going to do it anyway.

"Wow, he just actually straight up went out and left his therapists room. If I did that, lord knows what would happen if my parents found out about this.

"If you don't think you need me anymore, then that's fine. But you should know that my door is always open." The Professor reminded the young boy, who he didn't think was ready to not see a psychologist anymore.

"We'll see about that," Quinten said, leaving in an awkward way. The Professor had a feeling that the young boy was going to come back, but he wasn't going to say that.

Quinten exits the room and slams the door. He was a little bit angry, the Professor didn't understand his feelings, but he shrugged it all off. His new focus was on school. Even though it was rare for a teenage, Quinten was very excited to be arriving at Pokémon Academy. That way, it could be somewhat of a fresh start for the boy.

"Quinten literally, has no chill. What so ever." Cassandra said. She had a bowl of popcorn in her lap and she was throwing popcorn into her mouth. She was getting super into this television show.

Her boyfriend Rafe walks into the room and sits on the bed next to her and wraps his arms around her shoulder and kisses her on the cheek. "What are you watching babe?"

"PokeProblems. It's this new television show, and I'm super invested."

"Oh yeah," Rafe said. Rafe turns around and his eyes turn red. "Well how about I cause you some PokeProblems!" He screams and grows a tail, which caused her to scream. He grabs Cassandra by the neck and chokes her to death.

Cassandra screams and wakes up in real life. She was breathing heavy, after having that intense nightmare. "What just happen?" She was confused, not having a clue about what just happened to her.

"You had a dream about some show called PokeProblems. Now go back to sleep girl." Her roommate Raven said and threw a book at her, as her Kirlia was right next to her.

"Kirlia, Kirl."

" _ **Recap"**_

 _ **Written by: Hello12.**_

 _ **This short focus is on Drama.**_

Drama was sitting at her desk late at night. Both her roommates, Noiz and Fiery had both been sleeping, so she thought it was time for her to finally do something, that she usually does every night and that recorded her thoughts on her video diary.

Drama adjusts the video camera and presses the record button. She was all set and ready to go. Even though Drama was a very shy person, talking to the camera allowed Drama to forget that, and she could just be her normal self. The only person she was uncomfortable talking to was Joey and Noiz. But when it came to everyone else, the young girl was confused. "My name is Drama, and this is my video diary." She explained.

"I am a young girl who goes to the Pokémon Academy in the Unova Region. I like the Pokémon Academy. I've met a lot of friends like Davey, but also made a lot of people that I don't like all too much like Noiz. A guy I use to have a crush on, but after he said something rude to me, my crush on him faded and I'm still mad at him about that, even though he always tries to apologize." She explained to the camera.

These videos weren't meant to be viewed by anyone, and they were just for herself. She wanted something, so she could watch in the future when she got older, so it can remind her of the old times, in case she gets nostalgia in the future.

"But enough about this." She said. She shrugged her shoulders and look back into the camera. "There's still so much more than I want to talk about." She explained. She clears her throat because she was starting to feel a little scratch in her throat.

"Like there's these young students who came here from Kalos, and they've been here for about two weeks now. You see there here because one of my fellow classmates and friends, Davey's Emolga died from cancer and their holding a funeral here in Kalos." She explained even more, pretty much giving a recap. "Where pretty much tasked with being the mentors to these young students, and so far, it's been fun. There's been a Mantine Surfing Competition, Blake has been asked to get interviewed by Gabby, Ryuzaki won the midterm exam tournament, David returned from his job with Corless with him memory being erased and Victini learned to touch Poipole, a mysterious Pokémon that hatched out of an egg that Ryuzaki won for winning the tournament." She sighed.

Even though the dialogue was long, Drama liked talking to herself and was having a fun time blogging about her life. "Whelp looks like I have to go. Future-Drama, I'll talk to you later. Goodbye." Drama turns off the camera, and her video was now finished.

" _ **Kirlia Girl Exposed"**_

 _ **Written by: Hello12.**_

 _ **This chapter focuses on Blake.**_

Blake was holding a camera in his hand and runs towards the bushes. He looks up and sees Raven and Kirlia both looking at each other at the campuses park. Blake looks at the camera with a wide smile on his face. Blake had a PokeTube channel, that usually revolved around him going around and filming people at his school and trying to "expose" them, so their reputation as a Pokémon trainer would be ruined.

"My name is Blake Newman. The recent winner of the Mantine Surfing Competition and I am here today to expose Kirlia Girl." He said. His theme music starts to play and a logo that says, "Blake Exposes" appears in front of him with the bottom of it saying "Written, Directed, Staring, Produced and Created by Blake Newman." He said into the camera. "Now let's get to the real action that you want to see."

Blake points the camera towards Raven. Raven walks up to Kirlia, who was wearing a Wonder Woman costume. In Kirlia's right hand she was holding a light brown lasso. Raven bends down and looks at Kirlia eye to eye. "Now Kirlia, if we are going to have you evolve, you need to be doing your moves a little flashier."

"Kirlia?" Kirlia asked. Kirlia was a little confused.

"You see…" Raven started. She gets up, balls up her fist and slams it into the palm of her hand. "If me and you are going to be the best Pokémon trainer team ever, then we have to do it in style," Raven explained, even more, hoping that Kirlia would get it.

"Kirlia, kirl." Kirlia thought for a second. Kirlia then quickly realizes what Raven was talking about. "Kirlia, kirl, kirl." Kirlia does a spin. While she was spinning she released a strong wind that was filled with glitter. The attack that just used was her Silver Wind attack.

Raven was quite impressed by the way that Kirlia was moving, that she felt like Kirlia had improved when it came to making a more dazzling attack. "That was so great Kirlia. You did amazing!"

"Kirlia, Kirlia, Kirl, kirl." Kirlia does another spin. She blushed because she was happy with the praise that her train gave.

Blake was moved to tears by Kirlia trying to do her best for her trainer. Blake started to cry. He brings the camera down to his face and he looks into the lens of the camera. "I'm not crying, that's just allergies." He whips away the tear. He began wondering if he was doing the right thing. "Maybe we shouldn't do this video today." Blake started.

"Maybe. Exposing people and revealing there deep, dark secrets isn't a good thing, or exposing people's privacies for views on the internet." He said.

"Are you spying on me?" Raven asked. She and Kirlia thought that they heard something in the bushes, and they had thought to go and check it out, where they had found Raven.

"No!" A scared Blake replied.

"Yes, you are! You're trying to expose me, for your privacy inducing internet show." Raven folded her arms and glared at the boy.

Blake was scared and quickly gets up. "Looks like I gotta go!" Blake runs away in terror.

" _ **Which Hunter is Which?"**_

 _ **Witten by: Hello12.**_

 _ **This short focus is on Hunter.**_

Madison and Eden were standing on opposing sides of the battlefield. Madison and Eden glared at each other, while the two trainers were standing on the battlefield behind the Pokémon center. Eden who was a student at the Kalos Pokémon Academy had asked Madison who was a student at the Unova Pokémon Academy to have a battle and she agreed. So that was why the two of them were about to start a heated battle.

Madison grabs a Pokeball from her belt and taps the center of the Pokeball, to make it bigger. She had a fierce determination in her eye. She hadn't had a serious battle in a long time and couldn't wait to be in one. That was one of the reasons as to why she had accepted Eden's request to have a battle against him. "Let's have a one on one battle. How does that sound?" She asked.

"That sounds perfect," Eden replied. Eden turns around and looks at Hunter. Eden smiles at Hunter. "Hunter, do you want to have a battle?"

"Froakie, froak." Froakie jumps in front of Madison and got more serious, including having a more serious look on its face. "Froakie." Hunter couldn't wait to have a battle.

"Did someone call me?" Hunter asked. Hunter was sitting on the steps of the building nearby and heard his name, so he wondered if someone called him.

"No," Eden replied. "I was talking about Hunter." Eden points to Froakie.

"Yes, I'm Hunter," Hunter replied. Hunter was confused. He thought that Eden was talking about him, but what Hunter didn't know was that Eden had nicknamed his Froakie, Hunter.

"Froakie, Froakie." Hunter was starting to get a little angry. Hunter knew who Eden was really talking about. "Froakie, Froakie, froak, froak," Hunter explained to Hunter, that Eden was talking about him.

Eden facepalms. "No! I'm not talking about Hunter, I'm talking about Hunter!" Eden replied.

"Huh?" Hunter and Hunter got even more confused on who the boy was talking about because the way Hunter phrased that was very confused for them to try and decode. But Hunter didn't say "Huh." Hunter just said it's Pokémon name like usual.

Eden was starting to get angry. "I'm not talking about Hunter, I'm talking about Hunter!" Eden tries to explain.

"Who?" Hunter and Hunter both asked while Hunter was talking about Pokémon speech instead of human speech.

Madison was getting fed up with his. "He's talking about Hunter, not Hunter!" The young girl shouted. She was so angry and annoyed by this whole entire situation that she just wanted it to end already.

"Who?" Eden, Hunter, and Hunter asked.

"Ugh! I can't take it anymore!" Madison storms off in anger, leaving the three boys confused, especially the two Hunters, because they never did find out which Hunter was which.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** This is a sequel to the Volume 1 chapter "Common Shorts" each volume will have chapters like these and all Pokémon Academy series will have chapters like this, but since this chapter is still apart of the Academy/Preparations crossover arc, this counts for both stories. This was one of my favorite chapters, and I liked all the shorts. Which shorts did you like and which shorts did you not like? Also, thanks to all the reviews.

WaqueKoala2.0 – Oh that won't be the only backstabbing that goes on. Yeah, that chapter was a little fun and weird, but those are the type of chapters that I like writing for.

Mara the Wolf – I'm glad you're liking the crossover and I should change the rating. Well, it's not that I'm missing writing N. it's just a different take on his character than how he's normally portrayed in other forms of Pokémon media is all.

davidthemightypaladin – Yeah, I agree with everything you said about Ghetsis. But he is my favorite out of all the Pokémon villainous teams.


	32. Poipole's Wormhole Adventure

**A Hello12 Original Story**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **.**

Poipole wakes up. Poipole floats into the air and sees that it was the only one awake. Poipole floats over towards Ryuzaki's Charizard and sees that the fire type Pokémon was asleep. "Poi, poi?" Poipole was confused, wondering why it was the only one awake. Poipole didn't want to be the only one awake and floats over towards Ryuzaki's Charizard's wings to wake it up.

"Poi, poi, poi." Poipole does a spin.

The more that Poipole looks at Charizard, Charizard was fascinated with its wings. "Poipole." Poipole starts touching Charizard's wings. Poipole blushes, getting a chill out of the feel of the flying type Pokémon's wings.

Charizard wakes up. It could sense that someone had been messing with its wings, which scares Poipole, causing Poipole to hide away. Charizard screams, which causes Poipole to shake. "Poipole, poi."

Scared of Charizard and not wanting to be hurt by the Pokémon. Poipole floats away and leaves the room. "Poi, poi."

Victini was walking down the hallway, all by itself. Zakariya, it's caretaker had a lesson, so Victini wanted to spend some time by itself. Since it had a fear of living things, Victini was shaking nervously, worrying that someone was going to touch it. "Tini, tini."

"Poipole!" Poipole sees its friend Victini and starts spinning around. Poipole floats over towards Victini and hugs the fire type Pokémon. The hug was so intense that Victini was nearly choking.

"Tini, tini, tini." Victini said in pain.

Poipole lets go of Victini and grab its arms. Poipole spins around while still holding Victini's hands. Victini was starting to get sick, and its face turns green. But Poipole didn't care, it just wanted to have fun with Victini.

Poipole and Victini end up running into Dusky. Dusky was Chroma's partner Pokémon and reliable buddy. Poipole and Victini end up tackling Dusky, sending Dusky flying into the wall and leaving a mark.

"Lycan." Dusky barked.

Dusky falls to the ground, becoming in a lot of pain.

Poipole laughs and so does Victini. Poipole spins around and creates a large wormhole, which surprised Victini. "Poi, poi?" Poipole asked Victini if it wanted to go into the wormhole and have adventures. Poipole loved exploring and having fun.

Victini was a little skeptical. "Victini, tini, tini." Victini didn't know if Poipole's wormhole would be a good idea. "Tini."

Poipole shrugged its shoulder. Poipole didn't care and just grabbed Poipole's arms, much to Victini's protest. Poipole drags Victini into the wormhole and they start flying through the Ultra Wormhole. "Poipole, poi!" Poipole was excited, as it was soaring in the air.

"Victini!" Victini screamed. The intensity of the wormhole was too intense for the fire type Pokémon, and they were just flying to fast. They end up jumping into a large green wormhole and land into a school, which was in the middle of a classroom.

There were six students in the classroom; and the six people who were in the classroom where Fox, Joey, Hannah, Maxwell, Koro, and Kama. The six students were sitting down at their desks, with their teacher Molayne, standing beside Poipole and Victini who were on the ground.

"Who are you?" Hannah asked.

"Where did they come from?" Maxwell signed with its hands.

"Poipole, poi, poi." Poipole floats up in the air and floats over towards Nebby, who was floating in the air. "Poi, poi," Poipole asked Nebby how It was doing. Nebby and Poipole where both Ultra Beasts and Poipole wanted to befriend Nebby.

"Pew, pew, pew," Nebby replied. Both Nebby and Poipole started laughing.

"I wonder what they're talking about?" Kama asked.

"I wonder if there both Ultra Beasts…" Koro suggested. He realized that both Pokémon where purple, and they both had a similar aura to them.

Joey's Munchlax walks up to Victini, wanted to befriend the Pokémon. "Munchlax, lax, lax." Munchlax had a wide smile on its face, hoping to make new friends.

"Tini, tini!" Victini started to sweat. Munchlax was getting closer towards Victini, and the fire type Pokémon didn't want to be so close to the Pokémon. Victini had a fear of living things and Munchlax getting closer towards it, made the Pokémon scared.

"Munchlax, lax." Munchlax spreads its hands out, wanting to hug Munchlax. Munchlax was letting Victini know that it didn't want to be hugged.

"Tini, tini," Victini tells Munchlax that it didn't want to be hugged, and the fire type Pokémon was sweating nervously and began shaking.

Poipole could tell that its friend Victini was in danger. Poipole floats to Victini and touches the fire type Pokémon. Victini and Poipole end up disappearing and go through another Ultra Wormhole, with Poipole happy and Victini scared.

Poipole and Victini land in a school setting, and in a different world, a world where neither of them, knew where they were at. "Poipole, poi?"

"Tini, tini?"

Poipole and Victini look around and see a whole lot of students walking in the hallway. Victini was scared, but Poipole wasn't. Poipole holds onto Victini and floats in the air. They float towards Misaki, who was with her boyfriend Chroma.

"Poi, poi?" Poipole asked where they were.

"Are you lost?" Chroma asked. Chroma looks at Misaki and the two were a little confused.

But Misaki looks back at Poipole and could tell that the poison type Pokémon was lost. "Are you lost little thing."

"Poi, poi." Poipole replied, shaking its head.

"You're at the Pokémon Academy of Hoenn. But Pokémon isn't allowed in the hallways, so you might want to go away." Misaki explained to the Pokémon. She found the Pokémon to cute, to not want to help them out.

"Poipole, poi." Poipole thanks Misaki and Chroma and looks down at Victini. "Poipole, poi." Poipole flies away while holding onto Victini. While Poipole was floating in the air, but since it didn't know where it was going it ends up tackling Anderson, who was walking with his friends Quinten, Dakota, and Grace.

"ANDERSON!" Grace shouted, worried about her friend.

Anderson ends up landing into a trashcan and being in so much pain. "I'm fine." Anderson said. Anderson gets out of the trash, with food being all over his body, and a stinky smell coming from him.

"Eww, you stink!" Enzo said. Him, Miya, Cole, and Khu where walking together, because they had a class with each other. The four of them close their noses because the smell of Anderson was just too strong.

"You need to take a shower." Khu commented.

"Why would you come out of the house like that?" Cole asked.

"Come on guys, let's just go…" Miya said. Miya and her three friends who were boys, just end up walking away in disgust, while Anderson tries his best to whip away the trash.

Quinten laughs. "That was actually kind of funny." He laughed.

"You two are cute." Dakota walks up to the purple Pokémon and the fire type Pokémon. She found them to be adorable and wanted to hug them in her hands. "I can't believe how adorable the two of you are." Dakota tries to hug Victini but Victini ends up shaking in fear.

Dakota was confused about this, not knowing what was going on. "Why are you scared?" Dakota asked.

"Victini, tini, tini!" Victini was so afraid of being touched, Victini ends up jumping out of Poipole's arms and starts running down the hallway.

"Poipole, poi?" Poipole asked, confused. Raising its right eyebrow up. Poipole does another spin and floats off, leaving Dakota wondering where the two were going.

"Where are you going?" Dakota asked. She wanted to chase after Poipole and Victini because she found the two Pokémon to be just so cute.

Victini starts running down the hallway but seeing so many people made the fire type Pokémon scared out of its mind. Victini was breathing heavy, due to it fearing all the people around it. Victini runs and Poipole chases after it.

"Poipole, poi!" Poipole wanted to know if Victini was alright. But the fire type Pokémon just wasn't alright. Victini wanted to go away, and not be seen by anyone. While Victini was distracted due to its fear, Victini ends up running into the leg of Josh Smith.

Victini turns white, in fear since it was touching another living thing. Its mind went blank and the fire type Pokémon became paralyzed, not knowing what it was going to do.

"Huh?" Josh asked. He looked down and saw Victini. "It's a Victini." Josh was shocked to see the fire type Pokémon walking around the school and picks it up. "What are you doing here?" Josh asked. "And you should know by now, that Pokémon isn't allowed to be out during normal school hours." He said.

Victini still didn't say anything, because it was still frozen solid. That confused Josh and began shaking the Pokémon, trying to see if the poison Pokémon was alright. "Are you okay, Victini?"

Victini ends up screaming. Being touch by anything at all, set off the fire type Pokémon and Victini became red. Victini spits out some flames and burns Josh, causing him to turn into ashes, and Josh's body crumbles into piles of ashes.

Victini runs off. "Tini, tini."

Josh a cough. "And that is what we call a fiery finish." Josh laughs.

Ross was standing nearby Josh since his locker was next to where Josh's ashes where and the young boy just wasn't impressed by Josh's humor. "And that is one of the many reasons as to why we aren't friends." Ross puts his head up and slams his locker.

Poipole floats down the hallway, trying to find its friend. Poipole floats over towards Takamaru, wondering if the boy had seen its friend. "Poipole, poi, poi."

Takamaru was confused by what Poipole was saying because he didn't understand Pokespeak. "What in the hell are you saying?" He asked in confusion.

Poipole sighs and floats off. Poipole continued floating down the hallway and sees Professor Elm and Professor Birch. Professor Elm was one of the guidance counselors of the school and Professor Birch was the principal.

Professor Birch was very unimpressed with seeing a Pokémon in his school. He puts his hands on his hips and glares at the poison type Pokémon. Pokémon wasn't allowed to be out at the Hoenn Pokémon Academy. "What are you doing out of your Pokeball?" Professor Birch asked. "Pokémon aren't allowed to be out during normal school hours at this school."

"Now, now Birch. No need to be hostile." Elm scratched the back of his head. Out of the two, Professor Elm was a little more level-headed out of the two. Professor Elm usually tries his best to try and calm Professor Bitch down, because he was usually more calm, cool and collective.

"How am I being hostile? Pokémon is not allowed to be out of there Pokeballs unless it's a lesson for class." Professor Birch screamed in Elm's face. He balled up his fist and glared at the other Professor.

"No, you are the one being ridiculous. This is a Pokémon Academy after all." Elm responded to the Professor. He turns around and glares into the eyes of the other Professor. Their noses touch each other and mini bolts of electricity come out of their eyes. The tension between two Professor filled the air.

Poipole didn't know what was going on and just floated away. "Poi, poi." Poipole was still on the hunt to trying and find the fire type Pokémon.

While Poipole was trying to find Victini, out of nowhere, Joey, Fox, Hannah Kama, Koro, Munchlax, and Maxwell appear in the middle of the hallway, out of nowhere. Hannah was holding onto Nebby, and it was because of Nebby that they ended up in the same dimension that Poipole and Victini are at.

"Where are we?" Hannah asked. She along with her friends were confused, on where they were at. "It looks like our world, but it seems different."

Koro turns around and sees Ross walking down the hallway. Koro wanted to ask Ross about the dimension where they were out. "Excuse me sir, but do you know where we are at?"

Ross began laughing.

"What's so funny?" Koro asked. He had no idea why Ross was laughing.

"Because you are at the Hoenn Pokémon Academy." Ross explained to the clueless boy. But that made Koro even more confused. Koro had never heard about a Hoenn Pokémon Academy before, and this was the first time that he's ever heard of it, in all his research.

"A Hoenn Pokémon Academy? There's no such thing." Koro said.

"What are you talking about. This is the Hoenn Region, and you are at the Hoenn Pokémon Academy. Now, put those Pokémon away. Pokémon isn't allowed on school property unless it's in a classroom and the teacher says so." Ross explained to the clueless boy before walking away.

That only made Koro even more confused. Koro walked over towards Nebby and looks at the psychic type Pokémon and came up with a conclusion. "I think Nebby teleported us to a different dimension."

The classmates of six where surprised by this fact. "Nebby you can teleport people to different dimensions?" Hannah asked while she held the psychic type Pokémon in her hands.

"Pew, pew, pew." Nebby moved its antenna around. The tiny gas cloud was very excited to be there.

"Nebby is a mysterious Pokémon." Maxwell signed with his hands. He looked at the tiny little cloud ball and wondered what else kind of secrets the tiny little Pokémon was hiding.

While that was going on, a mysterious young scientist appears, with black haired in the hallways of the school out of nowhere. The young scientist was wearing a white lab coat, black hair with white streaks. He was glaring at the hallway, and happy to be here. In his hand, he was holding a machine, that allowed him to teleport to a different dimension.

"Ah yes. I'm finally here." The scientist said. The scientist's name was Dr. Dimension. A failed scientist who used to be a well-known in the Pokémon world, known for researching Pokémon Genetics. But after many different failures, his career faded into existence. But he didn't give up, he still tried his hardest to work on Pokémon Genetics, and now was setting out to grab different parts of Pokémon to create the Ultimate Pokémon Weapon. "Now, I want to see what Pokémon I can grab from this dimension, for my collection." He said.

Dr. Dimension turns around and sees Poipole floating in the air. The young Professor was quite impressed by the purple Pokémon because it was very rare. "An ultra-Beast?" He asked, not sure if he could believe the sight that he was seeing. "I must be in a gold mine." The Professor started to laugh. He had a thick German accent.

"Excuse me!" He said. He ran to the rare Pokémon. He wanted to find out more about the Pokémon before he was going to strike and take the Pokémon, so he can dissect it; and remove some of the body parts to add to his collection, to build the Ultimate Pokémon Weapon.

"Poipole?" Poipole asked. Poipole floats over towards the man. "Poi, poi, poi." Poipole explained. Poipole thought that the man looked helpful and explained to him that it was looking for its friend Victini.

Dr. Dimension looks at the Pokémon, trying to get a good understanding of what the Pokémon was trying to say, but he quickly did. "So, I take it you're looking for your friend?"

"Poipole, poi." Poipole nodded its head yes.

"Well then, why don't you come along with me. I can show you where your friend is." The Dr. replied to the Pokémon. The Dr. had a creepy smile on his face, but Poipole was too naïve to see what Dr. Dimension's true intentions where. Dr. Dimension turns around and begins walking. "Now follow me."

"Poipole, poi." Poipole starts floating in the air, floating towards Dr. Dimension and the two of them begin walking. Dr, Dimension turns to the poison type Pokémon and gets a suspicion smirk on his face, but Poipole didn't notice.

Joey and her five friends along with Munchlax, where walking down the hallways of the school, still trying to figure out where they were at. Even though they got some information, the group was still a little bit confused about what was going on. "This is strange." Joey said. "This is like our world, but Pokémon isn't that big of a deal." She shrugged off.

"It's starting to make me feel uncomfortable." Kama shrugged. "There's just so many people." Kama hides into his shirt. He was getting scared of there being so many people in the hallway.

Josh sees the group of six walking down the hallway, and he was particularly interested in Fox. Josh's heart starts to beat, and he runs over towards Fox and grabs her arm. "You are clearly beautiful my lady." Josh said.

Fox was confused and raised her right eyebrow up, not knowing how to respond to this situation. "Why, thank you?" She asked, looking at her friends, wanting to know if they knew what to do.

"But you see, I'm kind of seeing someone." Fox explained. She sweatdropped and started to scratch the back of her head. But hearing that only caused Josh's heartbreak, and his heart ended up breaking.

"I'm never going to find love, am I?" He asked while curling up into a ball and rocking on the ground. Everyone sweatdropped, thinking that what happened to him was very weird and confusing. They didn't know how to react to that exact situation.

Josh quickly gets up, when he looks at Hannah. Something about Hannah was very familiar to him, and he soon realized that she looked like someone that he knew. "Hey, you look like my sister!" Josh pointed out.

Hannah thought about it for a second and realized that Josh looked familiar too. "You look familiar too. Just like my brother."

"Uh-oh. This is getting interesting…" Joey shrugged.

"Munchlax, lax." Munchlax said with a proud look on its face.

"Pew, pew!" Nebby moves its attenuate and Nebby's eyes start to glow blue. Out of nowhere Myska, Nathan, Drama, and Raven appear out of nowhere and fall to the ground. Myska's Tranquill, Nathan's Pikachu, Drama's Litwick and Raven's Kirlia fell onto the ground too.

The group who had just randomly transported there had no idea as to how they got there and where confused about what happened and what went wrong. "Where are we?" Raven asked in confusion.

"Last I remember was that I was performing some sort of rap with my Pokémon…" Nathan recalled. But he along with the rest of them had no memories in between being transported here and randomly disappearing.

Drama was starting to tense up. The feel of there being so many people scared the girl and she grabbed Litwick. "There's-there's-there's so many people here…." She shuttered while holding onto Litwick.

"Lit, lit." Litwick waved its hands in happiness.

Myska gets up, just like the rest of them, she was confused. "Do any of you have any idea, as to where we are?" Myska asked looking at Joey and her friends.

"I have no idea either." Joey responded. "But it seems like we're in a world where Pokémon don't have much of a role, and the focus seems to be most on the humans…" Joey explained to Myska.

"That makes sense…I guess." Myska shrugged. Since Myska was a science lover, Myska was used to the strange and surreal, so it didn't really bother her as much as other people.

"Woah, something freaky here is going on…" Josh said.

"You think?" Fox asked. "Dumbhead…" She insulted.

Victini was getting lost and scared, walking down the hallway. Victini turns around and sees Poipole and Dr. Dimension. Victini's eyes started to turn into stars, happy that it finally found its friend again. "Victini!"

"Poipole, poi!" Poipole floats over towards Victini and hugs the poison type Pokémon. Victini and Poipole where happy to have been reunited with one another again.

Dr. Dimension grinned. He tiptoed to the two Pokémon, with the grin on his face, getting more and more menacing. "Now, come to daddy!" Dr. Dimension said. The Dr. reaches into his pocket and pulls out a bazooka. Dr. Dimension points the bazooka at the two Pokémon.

Victini and Poipole look at the weapon that was being pointed at him and begin shaking in fear and terror. "Poipole, poi."

"Victini, tini."

"Machamp use Karate Chop!"

"Munchlax use Focus Punch!"

Both Josh and Joey called out respectively. The large group runs up towards Dr. Dimension and both Joey's Munchlax and Josh's Machamp run towards the mysterious doctor, who they hadn't seen before.

"Munch!" Munchlax's right fist turns white and he dashes in a hurry towards the doctor.

Machamp's fits turn white, and Machamp also runs towards the doctor, but the doctor stood there with another evil grin on his face. "Champ."

The doctor puts the weapon away and grabs his silver device that had a big button on it. "I'll be back." He started. "You haven't seen the last of Dr. Dimension." The doctor ends up pressing the button and disappears, leaving Munchlax and Machamp confused, and they stop running. Their body parts turn back to normal.

"Munch?"

"Champ?"

"Where did he go?" Hannah asked.

Myska realized that the man looked quite familiar to the girl. "Where have I seen him before…" She felt like she had seen the man somewhere before, but it clicked to her and she snapped her fingers. "That's Dr. Dimension."

"Who?" Raven asked.

"Kirlia, Kirl?"

Nebby wiggles its antennae, and its eyes glow blue. Nebby didn't want Myska to finish her sentence. So, it needed them to go away, because it didn't think that it was time for them to know that information about Dr. Dimension yet.

"Dr. Dimension. He's a good renown Dr. who stud- "But before Myska could finish what she was about to say, both her, Nathan, Josh, Drama, and Raven disappear. They had been transported back to the world they came from. It just left everyone confused.

"That was- "Hannah started. But her, Joey, Fox, Koro, Kama, Munchlax and Maxwell disappear thanks to Nebby and they went back to their dimension, leaving Josh confused.

"Poipole, poi!" Poipole felt like it was time for it and Victini to go back home, so Poipole transport both it and Victini go back to their dimension. They landed inside Ryuzaki's room. Back to where it all began.

Victini sighed in relief. The fire type Pokémon was happy to finally be home. "Tini, tini."

"Poipole, poi, poi?" Poipole asked Victini did it at least have some fun during its adventure.

Victini shrugged and started thinking about it for a second. "Victini." Victini responded with it saying, that it at least enjoy it for a little. But hearing that Victini had a little fun making the poison type Pokémon happy. Poipole hugs Victini, but the hug was so tight that it almost caused the fire type Pokémon to suffocate.

"Victini, tini!" Victini tells Poipole, that it was choking it.

"Poipole, poi." Poipole didn't care, it was just happy that it had a good friend in Victini.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** This chapter started out as one of the shorts for the Academy/Preparations chapters "Internet Shorts" but it evolved into this crossover idea. I don't know why. This chapter also shows off one of the first and many recurring villains of The Alola Experiment, Dr. Dimension. But for the first crossover between the four stories, I thought that this went well.

Also, originally, I was going to upload all four chapters of the final volume of PokeProblems, but I decided against it. Even though there are ten full chapters for Volume 1, there are two specials that were always going to happen. The first one was this and the second special is…

Detective Pikachu

That's right before I upload the final four chapters of Volume 1, I wanna finish posting these two specials first if that's okay with you all.

WaqueKoala 2.0 – Yep, Grace is preggers. But honestly, it was a completely random decision I made, because I wanted the chapter to end on a cliffhanger.

n00bsleyr – Yeah, things really are getting spicy.

Golem2.76 – No I understand. Josh never should've stolen, but this is only the beginning. Things get much worse for him, let's just say that Josh is still desperate to make money to pay for school. Yeah, Ross is very complexed. I think a lot of the characters in this story are very complexed.

Megan Kendell – She's in.

Martyn – Thank you so much, I'm glad you liked the way I've portrayed Cole.

Deutschland1871 – You pretty much summed it up well. Ross may be a player, but he still has a heart.

 _ **For The Alola Experiment**_

Golem2.76 – Yeah, them being superheroes is going to be quite interesting. I'm surprised you liked how I did Gladion. I thought it was going to receive more hate.

Pokegabert – Thank you, I'm glad I was able to perfectly represent Spirit.

Mara the Wolf – I know how Fox feelings, believe me.

R3dLuv2Singin – Oh thank god you said something, I was worried about how I handed the childish part of his personality. I'll make sure to calm it down in the future.


	33. The Shiny Pokemon in the Flowers!

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

Poipole yaws and gets up. Poipole notices that Ryuzaki was sleeping in his bed for the day, so it knew that meant that it could have some fun. Poipole starts floating around in the room and floats over towards Ryuzaki's Charizard. The fire type Pokémon was sound asleep and snoring loud. "Poi, poi." Poipole started to laugh and began wiggling Charizard's wings.

Charizard was starting to feel uncomfortable in his sleep and could tell that someone was touching it. Charizard roars loudly and opens his eyes, which scares Poipole to death.

"Poi, poi, poi." Poipole started to shiver. The poison type Pokémon was deathly afraid of Ryuzaki's ferocious Charizard.

Charizard glares at the tiny little floating Pokémon. "Char!" Charizard roared. The roaring scares the tiny purple Pokémon, causing Poipole to begin floating out of the room and into the hallway.

Zakariya was holding Victini in his hands, while also listening to music on his iPod. Poipole comes crashing into both, which makes Victini roll onto the ground and crash into Josh. Victini lands in Josh's hands and as soon as Victini looks up the Pokémon became afraid and its whole body turned white.

"Tini! Tini! Tini!" Victini screamed and started to freak out while Josh was holding it.

"Calm down Victini, I know that you're afraid of other living things, now please stop!" He said. He rocked the Pokémon, hoping that he could treat it the same way that he could treat a baby. But it was too late and Victini runs out of Josh's hands crying.

Don looked at the startled Josh and walked up to the boy. Don had been walking with his sister Jeanene, as the three of them had been looking for their brother Josh. "Hey, Josh. What is going on?" Don asked.

"I have no idea…" He sweatdropped.

"Hey Josh, have you seen Raven? We where suppose to be doing some practice training…because you know…I won the Mantine Surfing Competition!" Blake Newman bragged while flexing his muscles in front of Josh's face. Blake was trying to show off to everyone, and he wouldn't stop bragging about him winning the tournament the other day.

Jeanne sweatdrops. "We get it! You won the Mantine Surfing Competition!" She sighed. She along with a few of the other students were beginning to get tired of Blake Newman's constant bragging. "Will you shut up about it already Blake?"

"Hmm…" Blake thought. "I don't know…."

"Will you do it for a Scooby snack?" Josh asked. Josh reached into his pocket and pulled out a box of Scooby snacks.

"Yes, yes, yes." Blake sticks out his tongue and gets down looking as if he was a dog. Blake started to bark, and Josh throws a Scooby Snack into his mouth and he begins chewing and biting on it. He swallows the snack.

Blake gets back up. He still wanted to know where Raven had gone, because the two of them had agreed to do some more battle practicing. "Where's Raven at? We were supposed to be doing some battling, but I haven't seen here in a while?"

Josh shrugged. "She, Isaac and Tyree went to the Pinwheel Forest to do some training," Josh explained to the boy, answering the question that he was so desperately asking.

Blake sighed. "Dang, she left without me. I wanted to do some battle training with her." Blake started to cry.

The storm was getting rowdier, while Umbreon was resting in between a group of large rocks, that it considered being its shelter. It used to be a peaceful afternoon before the storm came in. The storm had been going on for about an hour now. The only reason that Umbreon had been resting was that it didn't want to go out in the rain. That was mostly because Umbreon was shy and didn't want to get its fur wet.

Umbreon was a different color than usual Umbreon. Instead of yellow rings, this Umbreon had light blue rings. Umbreon gets up and looks at the rain that was pouring down. "Umbreon." Umbreon 2was starting to get cold and began shivering. The Pokémon was starting to feel alone and wanted to find a friend.

"Umbreon, breon, Breon." Umbreon's shaking started to get worse, as lightning strikes on the ground, causing a huge boom sound. The startled Umbreon jumps behind a rock. It was still shaking in fear.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the forest, not too far from here, Raven, Isaac, and Tyree were currently resting in the forest. They had the day off school and the three of them wanted to have some fun, while also getting some training in. As the three of them were minding their own business, the rain was pouring down hard but it wasn't bothering these teenagers.

Tyree was grilling some food while Raven and Isaac where in the middle of a heated practice battle. Raven was wearing her Mega Stone necklace, while Kirlia was wearing a bracelet that had the Gardevoirite planted in the middle of it.

The battle that had been going on was intense. Both Kirlia and Heracross were feeling exhausted after landing a series of attacks against one another. But they weren't going to be giving up anytime soon, that is.

Raven wanted to do some more training with Kirlia because their goal was to Mega Evolve. So, by doing these practice battle training sessions was going to help the duo achieve this dream. "Kirlia, use Fairy Punch."

"Kirlia, Kirlia." Kirlia spins like a ballerina. While she was spinning around in a circle, purple glitter starts to surround Kirlia's right fist along with pink stars. Kirlia stops spinning and begins skipping towards Heracross, all while having a wide smile on her face. "Kirlia, kirl!"

Both Isaac and Heracross watched Kirlia move. But as Isaac was watching the fairy type Pokémon move, he became immobilized with her. His heart started to beat, and his palms became sweaty. "She is so pretty!" The boy with the newly formed crush said.

Isaac does a spin as he runs over towards Kirlia. Isaac gets down on his right knee and grabs Kirlia by her right hand, stopping the attack that she was about to use, as her hand turns back to normal.

"Kirlia? Kirl?" Kirlia was confused as she looked down at the boy. She had no idea what was going on and didn't know what the boy was doing. "Kirlia, kirl, kirl."

"I want you to marry me." Isaac kisses Kirlia's right hand, which not only surprised Kirlia but Kirlia's trainer Raven too. "You are the most beautiful creature that I have ever seen. Let's be- "Isaac started but he was interrupted.

Tillith pops up from out of a whole and jumps into the air, with mud flying everywhere and her eyes turning red. Tillith grabs Isaac by the right ear and drags the trainer away, leaving both Raven and her boyfriend confused on what was going on and causing them to sweatdrop.

"What just happened?" Tyree asked, raising his right eyebrow up.

"I…have…no…idea…," Raven said scratching the back of her head.

Umbreon was still resting in its little rock home, trying to go to sleep. But the loud noises and the thunder striking everywhere distracted the dark type Pokémon. "Umbreon, reon." The clouds begin rumbling and electricity strikes the rocks, causing the rocks to tumble over.

"Umbreon!" Umbreon gets up being really scared. "Umbreon, reon." While Umbreon was standing there the rain began pouring down on the dark type, causing its fur to get wet. "Umbreon!" Umbreon starts running towards the forest.

With the rain still going on, Pokémon Hunter Utah's truck was stuck in the forest. The dark-skinned man with an afro tried pushing his truck. He was currently in the middle of a mission that he had been hired to due to a rich father who wanted a shiny Pokémon for his daughter's starter Pokémon.

"Move it your dumb piece of junk!" Utah kicks the truck, but it caused pain to his right foot when he did so. "OUCH!" He cried in pain. He grabs the food while jumping on one leg. The pain from the foot was hurting the boy bad.

While he was hopping on one foot, the dark-skinned man who was wearing a white tank top, heard some rumbling going on in the bushes, which caused his ears to wiggle. "What was that?"

"Umbreon, reon, reon." Umbreon comes out of the bushes. The Pokémon was weak and tired. The Pokémon had nowhere to stay, and that was thanks to the lighting that had been striking all day. Which was very ironic because today was Earth Day. Umbreon looks at Pokémon Hunter Utah, and the rugged Pokémon Hunter looks back at the dark type Pokémon.

Utah raises his shades up, to see if what he was seeing wasn't an illusion. Utah was surprised to see a shiny Pokémon, that he had been wanting to see and capture, be standing right in front of him. "Is that as shiny Pokémon? Looks like Arceus is just giving me the gift of God."

Utah grabbed an Ultra Ball. "Servine, I choose you!" Utah pressed the center of the ball and the ball became larger. He tosses the Pokeball and the ball opens, and a green light comes out of it.

"Servine! Vine!" Servine was excited to be fresh out of the ball, after being cooped up in there for such a long time. "Vine, vine, vine." Servine glares at Umbreon, which makes Umbreon scared and nervous.

"Umbreon, reon, reon, reon, reon." Umbreon instead of wanting to fight ends up running away. "Umbreon, reon."

Utah screamed and stomped his foot on the ground. "Why did run away?!" He was super disappointed. Utah grabbed his glasses and threw them on the ground. He then steps on the glasses but quickly realizes that he stepped on his favorite pair of glasses. "No! My glasses!" He begins crying like a little baby.

Servine got fed up with his behavior. Servine releases a green vine from her shoulders and whips her trainer in the face. "Servine, vine, vine," Servine told Utah to get his attack together and let's go.

"But my glasses!" He continued to whine.

"Vine, vine, vine!" Servine glares at Utah.

Umbreon was running down the muddy path, trying to find some sort of shelter. "Breon, breon." Umbreon keeps running and sees Tyree and Raven standing there, while the rain continued to pour. "Umbreon…." The timid Pokémon begins backing up. But it ends up slipping and rolls down the hill. "Umbreon, breon!"

"When, are the burgers going to be done, I'm hungry Tyree!" Raven begged. She was holding onto her stomach while it was growling.

"Kirlia, Kirlia." Kirlia shrugged her shoulders.

Tyree growled at the girl. "It will be done, but the rain is getting in the way!" Tyree held his spatula up, while he was wearing a chef's hat and an apron that said, "Kiss the Chef." The rain was ruining Tyree's food.

"So then why would you cook in the rain?" Raven shrugged.

"Because you told me too. I strictly remember you telling me that you always wanted to taste grilled food while it was wet, and since today is Earth Day, you thought that it would be a perfect time to do it." Tyree explained, trying to help Raven remember everything that she had wanted.

"Oh yeah…I did say that…" She remembered.

As the two were standing there, trying to recollect their feelings, Umbreon ends up falling on the ground, in front of both. Raven and Tyree were appalled to see the dark type Pokémon, standing right there.

Raven and Tyree scream. "Who's that Pokémon?" Tyree asked.

"It's an Umbreon…and it needs help." Raven runs up to Umbreon. Since Raven was a Pokémon Professor Major, she was quite skilled in things that Pokémon needed. Raven looks at the badly injured Pokémon whose eyes were closed. She takes her backpack off and grabs her medicine kit. Her medicine kit was filled with Revives, Full Heals, Max Potions and Full Restores.

Raven grabs the Full Restore. She takes the cap off and sprays the dark type Pokémon. She smiles. "All we have to do is wait a while. We have to give the medicine some time to heal the Pokémon up." Raven explained to the boy. "So, let's kick back and relax a while."

It had been an hour since Raven and Tyree had healed the dark type Pokémon up. Even though it was getting a little repetitive in saying this, it was still raining outside, and the loud noise of the thunder was still clapping. Raven and Tyree were sleeping in their tent while Umbreon was in front of them still laying down.

The medicine had finally worked and Umbreon becomes surrounded by a green light, which meant that the Pokémon had been successfully healed up. Umbreon opens its eyes and slowly gets up. Umbreon didn't remember what had happened to it, but as soon as it sees Raven and Tyree, the Pokémon became startled.

"Umbreon!" The Pokémon shouted and began shaking. Slowly baking away.

The noises from the Pokémon wakes both Tyree and Raven up. They see that Umbreon was standing there, shaking like a leaf and looking afraid. Raven slowly began walking up to Umbreon, wanting to let it know that there was nothing to be afraid of. "Umbreon, there's nothing to be afraid of."

"Umbreon." Umbreon still backed away a little bit. Umbreon didn't know who these people were and didn't think that it wanted to get to know them, even though Raven and Tyree saved its life. "Breon, breon," Umbreon told Raven to back away from it.

"You have nothing to be afraid of. My name is Raven, and I got to the Pokémon Academy in Castelia City. I want to be a Pokémon Professor. That wimp over there is my boyfriend, Tyree. He also goes to the Academy with me and wants to become a Pokémon Archaeologist." She greeted. She slowly walked up to the Pokémon and was talking in a calm voice, so the Pokémon wouldn't be too afraid of her greeting.

"Umbreon, breon." Umbreon didn't care one bit, no matter how calm her greeting was. Umbreon turns around and runs away, back into the forest where it once came from.

"UMBREON!" Raven tried to chase after the Pokémon, but it was too late. "Dang, I missed it." She snapped. Raven couldn't stop thinking about Umbreon. Her eyes turn into starts, that was how excited she was about the dark type Pokémon. "I want to catch it!"

"Well, then let's go and find it!" Tyree flexes his muscles. He hoped that by doing so, would impress his girlfriend.

Raven laughs. "Haha, that doesn't work for a girl like me. You forgot…I'm asexual."

"Oh right!" Tyree began crying. "I'm never going to be able to do the normal type of things that normal couples do."

"Quit you're winning. Let's get going. It's catching Pokémon time!" Raven grabbed a standard empty Pokeball and returned it to its normal size. She throws her hand up into the air, while the rain made the Pokeball wet. She was thrilled to be going on a hunt to try and find the dark type Pokémon.

"On Earth Day? You monster!" Tyree replied.

Raven and Tyree were walking down the muddy path, that rainy day. They looked both ways, hoping they could see the dark type Pokémon. But they hadn't had any successful luck so far. Raven was getting to the point, where she almost wanted to try and give up. "We can't find Umbreon anywhere! Maybe we should give up?" She looked down at her shoes, that where starting tog et muddy.

"Good," Tyree replied. His legs were starting to get tired. "My legs could use the rest."

Raven balled up her fist and her face turned red from anger. "You're not supposed to say things like that! You're supposed to be my supportive boyfriend! What kind of guy are you?!" Raven shouted in Tyree's face, making him scared of the girl.

Tyree began shaking. "I'm sorry, but Hello12 is trying to turn me into the comedic relief butt monkey." Tyree cried. Tyree gets down on his knees and he begins crying. Raven facepalmed. As the two were standing there, Umbreon jumps from out of the bushes, trying to find some sort of shelter that would help it get out of the rain.

Raven removes her hand from her head and she sees the dark type Pokémon, standing in-front of her. Raven's eyes turn into hearts, as she looked at the Pokémon. "It's Umbreon!" She said with a wide smile on her face.

"Umbreon?!" Umbreon screamed and began running away.

"Wait!" Raven shouted. She began running, chasing after the dark type Pokémon. "Come back here, I want to be friends, so I can try and catch you…that's how it works in that one anime that I saw." She remembered.

"Umbreon, breon, breon," Umbreon tells Raven to leave her alone. Umbreon didn't want to be bothered by anyone else. While Umbreon was still running and Raven was still chasing after her, Umbreon steps on something and becomes wrapped up in a net.

"Umbreon!" Umbreon cried out for help.

"Umbreon?!" The worried Raven called out. She stopped and looked at the net that began floating in the air towards Utah, who was standing right there and wearing a brand-new pair of sunglasses.

Raven growls at Utah and glares at him. "Who are you? You Team Rocket wannabe!" She shouted.

"I think I heard something? Did it sound like a bug type Pokémon Buzzing? You're just luck because I'm not in a mood to get fussy." Utah sang while he jiggled his sunglasses. He wanted to appear cooler then what he usually does.

Utah does a spin, while he removes his glasses and winks his right eye. "Soaring through the skies and looking like a flying type." Utah thrusts his right arm out and balls up his fist. "Exploding in a cave, and sending things flying like dynamite."

Utah puts his foot on a rock and looks down at the two teenagers. "Pokemon Hunter Utah is the name so don't wear it out! Or else I'm going to be ripping you apart like wearing the same pair of jeans because they are wearing out." Utah puts his glasses back on and smiles, so he could show off his shiny white teeth that give off a shine.

A white flash appears from out Utah's Pokeball and the normal type Pokemon smeargle comes out. "smeargle, smerg."

"That was a dumb motto!" Tyree insulted.

Utah's face turns red, and he begins stomping his feet. "That wasn't a dumb motto. I've been practicing it repeatedly. You people just don't have good taste." He shrugged. Utah ends up tripping over the rock that his foot was on and he falls into a pile of mud. "I meant to do that on purpose!"

"Sure Jan. You did." Tyree shrugged.

"Quit with the foolish act and give me Umbreon back!" Raven shouted. She didn't care about Utah and his comedic routine. She just wanted the Pokemon that she hoped to catch back.

Utah got angry once again. "No one rhythms except me!" Utah shouted. "That's it! You two are getting on my last nerves. Smeargle, use your Sketch attack now!"

"Smeargle!" Smeargle grabs its tail and wiggles the tail around. The way that Smeargle was moving its tail, made the Pokemon look like it was sketching or painting something. Smeargle throws its tail up and a ball made from purple shadows appear at the top.

Smeargle does a spin. "Smear!" Smeargle throws the ball at the two trainers.

But not before Tyree could think of a counter attack. "Cranidos, I choose you!" Tyree grabbed the rock type Pokemon Pokeball and turned the ball back to normal. He tosses the Pokeball and the rock type Pokemon comes out.

Cranidos growls, which was something that it usually did when getting into battle. "Cranidos. Dos." Cranidos was in battle mode, ready to have a battle. It hadn't battle in a while, so this was a fresh start.

"Cranidos, use Zen Headbutt!"

"Dos!" Cranidos begins charging towards the Shadow Ball. Cranidos head turns light blue and the Pokemon leaps into the air and tackles the ball. The ball evaporates, but that didn't stop Cranidos from charging.

"Smeargle use Sketch again."

"Smeargle." Smeargle jumps into the air and does a backflip. It grabs its tail and wiggles the tail around once more. Smeargle head turns light blue and lands on the ground to begin charging.

"Smear."

"Cranidos use Zen Headbutt again."

"Cran." Cranidos head stayed blue but still charged towards its opponent. Both Cranidos and Smeargle where running lighting fast, while the rain was still pouring down. A jolt of lightning strikes in between them, but that didn't phase the two Pokemon. Smeargle and Cranidos both smash their heads together, trying to pull out all the force that they had to see who was the strongest.

"CRAN!"

"SMEAR!"

This went on for a while, as everyone watched them. But Cranidos was just too strong for Smeargle, and the Pokemon was sent flying back. "Smear, smear!" Smeargle lands on the ground and the normal type Pokemon was unable to battle.

"Smeargle, get up now!"

"Dos, dos." Cranidos lands on Tyree's shoulders and he smiles.

"Give it up, you lost, and I won." Tyree insulted.

But Utah wasn't ready to give up yet. He threw another temper tantrum by stomping his foot on the ground. "I'm not giving up yet. That was just a warm-up!" He grabbed another Pokeball. "Qaugsire, I choose you!" He threw the Pokeball up and the water type Pokemon is released.

"Qaug, quag." Qaugsire turns around and licks Utah in the face. This was something that Qaugsire usually did, but Utah wasn't used to it, because he didn't like it one bit. In fact, he found Qaugsire's act to do that, to be quite annoying.

"Stop doing that for the last time!" He said, while his face became wet with Qaugsire's disgusting slime.

"Quag, quag!" Qaugsire began laughing.

"That's not funny your doofus!" Utah kicks Qaugsire in the face. "Now use your water gun attack."

Qaugsire didn't know what Utah was talking about. In fact, Qaugsire didn't even know what a Water Gun was or how to use it. "Qaug, Qaug?"

"Use Water Gun! Hurry!"

"Qaug?" Qaugsire still had no idea what Utah was talking about. Not only did he not know what a Water Gun attack was, but Qaugsire also didn't know what an attack was either. "Qaug, quag, Qaug?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT AN ATTACK IS? QAUGSIRE, YOU WHERE MY STARTER POKEMON AND I'VE HAD YOU SINCE YOU WHERE A WOOPER! YOU HAVE ALWAYS KNOWN WATER GUN ATTACK NOW USE IT!" Utah shouted. He slapped the Pokemon in the face, so he could knock some sort of sense into it.

Qaugsire quickly remembered what Water Gun was and releases a stream of water, that looks like a jet from its mouth, that Qaugsire formed to look like an O. "Qaugsire!"

The stream of water comes flying towards Cranidos. But Cranidos didn't like water and didn't want to get wet since it was a rock type Pokemon. "Cran!" Cranidos uses its power to send itself back into its Pokeball, by surrounded itself in red light.

With Cranidos going back into a ball by itself, Tyree didn't have any other options to fight, since Cranidos was the only Pokemon that he had with him at this time. "What? You coward, you can stand to get a little wet!"

Cranidos pokeball shakes, letting Tyree know that it couldn't do that.

Utah glares at Raven. Raven was all he had left to worry about and knew that all he had to do was get rid of her. "Now, we got you cornered. Qaugsire, use Mud Bomb!" He shot his right arm out in front of him, with his index finger, front, and center.

"Qaugsire!" Qaugsire didn't exactly do what Utah told him to do, and he turned towards the net that Umbreon was trapped in. Qaugsire lets in a deep breather, to store up some mud and Qaugsire spits out mud shaped ovals that hit Umbreon's net and then explodes like a bomb.

"Umbreon, breon!" Umbreon falls to the ground.

"Umbreon!" Raven runs in front of Umbreon, to protect it, which shocked Umbreon. Since Umbreon was a shy and timid little Pokemon, it was usually run away. But it couldn't do that now since it was badly injured.

Raven turns to Umbreon and smiles at the Pokemon. "I get that you're shy, and I know how that feels. But no matter what I'm always going to protect you, Umbreon…because I want to be your partner!"

Umbreon's eyes widen up. She was seeing a whole new side of Raven. It was also the first time that she's ever seen a human do something like this for her, and it impressed Umbreon. "Umbreon!"

Utah was getting more and more fed up with Quagmire's antics. "You didn't do a damn thing that I said! I said use Mud Bomb on the girl, not the net!" Utah shouted.

"Qaug?" Qaugsire didn't have any idea of what its trainer was talking about and just shrugged it off.

Utah facepalmed. "Just use Mud Bomb, and this time on the girl!"

"Qaug, quag!" Qaugsire did what it did earlier and shot out mud shaped ovals. "Qaug, qaug, qaug!" The mud shaped ovals, hit Raven, causing a large dust cloud.

Umbreon didn't like to see Raven get hurt. She was happy to see someone protecting her. Umbreon quickly gets up and creates a large aquamarine force field that protects both Raven and Umbreon. "Umbreon, breon."

Raven's eyes started to water up. She was glad to see that Umbreon's attitude about her had changed. "You're protecting me…" Raven smiled.

"Breon, breon." Umbreon nodded its head. As the mud bomb attack stopped, so did Umbreon's forcefield. Umbreon was angry at Utah and jumped in front of Raven. "Umbreon, breon, breon." Umbreon warms Utah to leave them alone.

"I'm not giving up! I will get you!" Utah shouted. "Qaugsire, use Mud Bomb once again."

Qaugsire took in another deep breath and closed its mouth, to store up on the mud that was inside of its body. Qaugsire lets go and shoots out mud shaped ovals. "Qaugsire!" The mud flings towards Umbreon but Umbreon had a sinister look on its face.

"Umbreon!" Umbreon's eyes turn black and begin stomping its foot on the ground. Umbreon's body becomes surrounded by a black light. Umbreon begins charging towards both Utah and Qaugsire. Umbreon was building up all the frustration, that it had towards Utah and turned that into a dark energy.

Utah holds onto Qaugsire, as they got nervous, looking at the Pokemon who was charging towards it. They were getting scared. "Oh no!" Utah shouted.

Umbreon tackles both and creates a large purple tornado. Utah and Qaugsire get swept up in the tornado that Umbreon had created and begun spinning away. "Looks like we're not going to be on Earth Day anymore!" Utah and Qaugsire spin away, nowhere to be seen.

Raven smiled. "You protected me." Her eyes began watering up again as she ran up to Umbreon and hugged the dark type Pokemon.

"Umbreon, Umbreon." Umbreon licks Raven.

"Thank you so much, Umbreon."

"Umbreon!" Umbreon replied, telling Raven that she was glad she could help.

Raven and Umbreon looked at each other. They could both tell that this was the start of a beautiful friendship. Raven lets go of Umbreon and begins backing away. She grabbed a Pokeball and put in front of Umbreon's face. "Umbreon, how would you like to come with me on my journey to become the worlds best Pokemon Professor?"

"Umbreon?" Umbreon couldn't believe it. Her eyes started to water up, as she looked at Raven who was standing there. The rain stopped, and the clouds began to dissolve. The sun started to shine, and Raven's body becomes surrounded by a golden light outline, with her hair moving along with the new wind that started to blow.

"I think that we'll have a lot of fun together. It is Earth Day after all, and Earth Day is all about getting closer to thinks that inhabit the world." She said.

Umbreon started to think about it, but it was only for a quick second. Umbreon shakes his head and began running towards Raven. "Umbreon!"

Raven tosses the Pokeball, while Umbreon jumps in the air and tackles the Pokeball with its head. The ball opens and Umbreon becomes surrounded by a red light. The light ends up going into the Pokeball and the Pokeball starts shaking.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

Authors Note: The earth day special chapter was finally published. I was going to posted this on the 20th and was going to be a 420 chapter, but I changed my mind lol. Anywho, this is the first part of a three-part arc, and not only that we where introduced to a new character Utah. Yes, this wasn't Utah's only appearance in the story so get use to him.

This crossover arc between Pokemon Academy and Pokemon Academy: Preparations is going to be 14 chapters long, so we have a long way to go before it's even over, and in case you're wondering, where is half of the cast of both stories…well if you're not relevant to the plot of the character, you don't appear. That's just the way I write lol. If I had my own television show, I'd do the same thing.

Guest – Well the only reasons there where so many updates in February was because I wanted a Valentines Day chapter on Valentines day, that took place in Lumiose City, so I was cranking through chapters to get to that goal. This is pretty much my normal length for uploads.

Mara the Wolf – I didn't forget about it. I wanted to post an Earth Day chapter on Earth Day, and the next chapter just so happened to be on Earth Day, which caused a long gap between updates.

TheSquip – The Detective Pikachu thing is a PokeProblems special mini chapter. Yeah it is a cliché villain name, but since the Alola Experiment is a superhero parody, it's full of stuff like that and he is a villain for that story.

pokegabert – They'll meet…someday.

WaqueKoala 2.0 – Sadly Grace got an abortion, but I felt that would've been a good scene. In fact, it was a scene, it got cut from a PokeProblems chapter. I could post it if you want.

Next time on Academy/Preparations…Raven is having problems and decides to have a battle with Josh to clear it out…how will that go? Stay tuned and find out! Also, thanks for the reviews.


	34. Over the Shyness to Josh's Lab We Go!

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

The Pokeball continued to shake, and Raven and her boyfriend continued to look at it. "Come on…" Raven hoped, balling up her fist, hoping that she would successfully capture the dark type Pokemon. Raven and Tyree kept on looking at the shaking Pokemon, that continued to do just that.

Raven wanted Umbreon on her team. She felt a close connection with it. So, she hoped that by catching it, her bond with the Pokemon could even get close. This would be the first time that Raven would ever catch a Pokemon.

The ball kept on shaking. Raven was starting to get impatient and just wanted the Pokemon to be caught. "Hurry up, already!" She said. After she said that, the Pokeball stopped and three stars appeared around it, which meant that she caught the Pokemon.

Raven smiles. "I did it!" She rushes towards the Pokeball and lifts it up into the air. She was excited to have this Pokemon because that meant she had a new friend added to her growing collection. "I caught an Umbreon!"

Kirlia and Raven both jump up. That was how excited the pair was. Kirlia had just as big of a smile, as her trainer did; and the two couldn't be prouder. "Kirlia, kirl, kirl." Kirlia expressed her joy.

Both Raven and Kirlia land on the ground, while Raven looked at the Pokeball idolizing it. "I have a new friend." She said. Raven nuzzled up against the Pokeball. She didn't want to let it go.

"Congrats on the capture Raven," Tyree said, walking up to the girl. He was happy that his girlfriend caught a Pokemon. This was a big deal for Raven because this was the very first Pokemon that she ever caught.

"Thanks, Tyree." She said. "This is the biggest moment of my life. This is the first Pokemon that I've ever caught. Umbreon, I choose you!" Raven tosses the Pokeball into the air and the ball opens and unleashes a white light. The white light lands on the ground and dissolves to reveal Umbreon.

"Bre, bre," Umbreon said. Raven, Tyree, Kirlia, and Cranidos walked up to the dark type Pokemon, and looked into its' eyes, finding the Pokemon to be adorable. However, the timid Pokemon didn't like this one bit and began shaking with nerves. "Umbreon, breon." Umbreon runs away and hides behind a tree.

"What is going on with Umbreon?" Tyree asked.

The group was confused, but Raven quickly remembered from before that Umbreon was a shy Pokemon. "I forgot Umbreon is really shy." Raven facepalmed over the fact that she forgot such a tiny little detail and sighed. "But that's okay. We can work on it." Raven wasn't about to give up.

She walked over towards the tree, hoping that her newly caught Pokemon, would want to be friends with her. She did think that it was a little strange, that they just bonded not too long ago, and was now acting shy.

"Come on Umbreon! Let's be friends."

Umbreon was shaking like a leaf and biting its lip. "Umbreon, breon." Even though Umbreon felt uncomfortable around Raven before, it still wasn't sure about the girl. "Umbreon, breon." Umbreon peaks from around the corner.

Umbreon decided to give at least Raven a chance. Umbreon was still shaking, but it slowly began walking towards Raven, which caused her to smile. "Um, um, um."

"Umbreon, that's the spirit! Come on!" Raven encouraged.

Umbreon was getting closer towards Raven, which caused Raven's smile to get wider and wider. Umbreon continued to walk more and more, and was about an inch away from Raven, almost touching Raven's hand. The more Umbreon walked towards Raven, the less nervous and intense the Pokemon got.

For some reason, Umbreon was starting to get uncomfortable around Raven. Well not enough yet, but just enough to where it could at least touch Raven. "Umbreon, Umbreon." Umbreon started to smile a bit.

There was something about Raven, hat she thought was a little soft and worming. Umbreon wanted to be friends with Raven and felt that this was a good way to start.

"Come on you're almost here!" Raven hoped that Umbreon would get enough courage to at least touch her. The young girl had high hopes that she would be coming closer towards her, she watched the Pokemon moved, and her boyfriend Tyree watched too.

Cranidos, however, looked at Umbreon and thought that the dark type Pokemon was cute. Cranidos couldn't handle at how he felt about Umbreon, and his eyes turned into hearts. "Crani, crani!" Cranidos runs over towards Umbreon.

"Cranidos, no!" Tyree shouted. Tyree had a feeling that his Pokemon was going to try and talk to Umbreon, which was going to ruin the moment between and her newly caught Pokemon.

Cranidos ignored the overwhelming demands of his trainer and rushed over towards Umbreon in love. "Cranidos, dos, dos."

Umbreon sweatdropped and her nerves returned. Umbreon runs towards behind the tree, wanting to hide from Cranidos. "Umbreon, breon." Umbreon curled up in a ball, hoping to not be seen.

Tyree knew that he hated to stop his Pokemon who was in love. He rushed to grab his Pokeball and tapped the ball, so the Pokemon could be returned to its normal size. "Cranidos return." A red light emerges from the ball and surrounds the running rock type Pokemon. Cranidos turns into energy, and his energy goes back into the ball.

Tyree sighed, feeling a sense of relief. "At least we got that over with."

Raven was worried about Umbreon. But at the same time, she didn't know if she could keep dealing with this. Raven grabbed Umbreon's Pokeball and returned the Pokemon back into its ball. "Umbreon, return." She puts the pokeball away and was now sporting a sad look on her face.

"I don't think me and Umbreon, are ever going to become friends." She predicted.

"Don't say that," Tyree replied. He put his right hand on his girlfriend's shoulder and gave her a thumb up. He didn't like it when she was sad and wanted her to cheer up. "I'm sure you and Umbreon are going to form a bond soon enough. You just got to believe."

"But how? Umbreon doesn't even want to touch me. How am I going to become a Pokemon Professor, if I can't even form a bond with a Pokemon that I just caught." Raven gave up. She sat down on a cut tree log that was laying on the ground. Her sadness was getting more and more to the point of depression, and Tyree wanted to cheer her up.

"You know what?" He thought of something quick, that would help her out, and hoped that she would be willing to go through with it. "Maybe we can head over to Josh's lab and figure out why Umbreon is shy."

That peaked the girl's interest and she raised her eyebrow up. "What do you mean exactly?" She asked. She got up out of her seat and looked at her boyfriend. She wanted to know what he was talking about.

"Well…Josh is a biologist after all, and he always works on all kind of new devices."

Raven started thinking. "You have a point," Raven replied. She grabbed Umbreon's Pokeball and turned the ball bigger. "I guess, it's worth a shot. I really want to try and understand Umbreon better."

"Well, that settles it. We're going to Josh's lab." Tyree said.

Utah falls on the ground, after being blown away by the tornado that Raven's newly caught Umbreon created. The pain from falling on the ground, hurt the man and his back. He tried to get up, but it was hard for him to do so. "Those meddling kids, they made me look back."

Utah was angry at Raven and Isaac. He wanted revenge. Utah quickly gets up, but his back was still hurting. Utah grabs a leaf and bites it, so he could spit it out. But what he failed to realize that the leaf was made from poison ivy.

Utah feels the sensation of burning, from the poison ivy and he begins rubbing his tongue. "Poison ivy!" But rubbing his tongue wasn't enough for the boy. He runs over towards the tree and rubs his tongue up against the tree.

But rubbing his tongue up against the tree, only gave him splinters, which caused the man to scream in agony. "My tongue!" He screamed. Utah tried to find something to have his tongue stop burning so he ran over towards the lake nearby and he sticks his tongue in the lake. The cool water from lake, made his tongue feel better. "Now, that feels good."

While Utah had his tongue in the lake, his phone began ringing. "My phone is might be my boss." He predicted. Utah reaches into his pocket and he grabs his phone. He taps the center of his button and a light blue hologram appears. On the hologram was a woman with blonde hair that had a ponytail and an eyepatch over her right eye. She had a Purugly on her lap and she was rubbing its fur.

Utah shook his head, wanting to seem respectful and responsible to his boss. Utah had been a Pokemon Hunter for about three years now and was quite good. Don't let his goofy-ness fool you. "Miss Vanjie. How are you?"

"How are you?" Miss Vanjie balled her fist up and slammed it on her desk. "You haven't caught a Pokemon in weeks, and our top client still wants that shiny Pokemon for there birthday!" She shouted at Utah, causing him to quiver, while Purugly just laughed.

Utah began shaking nervously, trying to think of what to say to his headstrong boss. "I-I-I-I will catch you a Pokemon ma'am. You see there's this really rare Umbreon, that I've encountered, and I'm going to catch it for you!" He promised. But he was unsure if he was going to catch it.

Miss Vanjie calmed down a bit, hoping to reserve her anger. "Miss Vanjie. Miss... Vanjie." She talked to herself in three different tempos. She hoped that by doing that, it would calm herself down. But it was quite clear that Miss Vanjie, was a dude in drag, but she was quite fabulous in what she did.

She thought about it and decided that she could give him another chance. "Fine, you have one last chance, or I'm going to evaporate you."

"You're just joking, are you?" Utah laughed.

"NO, IM NOT!" Miss Vanjie stomps her foot on the ground and shouted at the boy, which scared him straight.

"Yes Queen, I will get you that Pokemon!" He replied, scared out of his mind.

"Good." She said. She begins stroking Purugly's fur, and the normal type Pokemon began purring. "Now, if you don't mind me, I have to finish binging Markiplier videos on YouTube. That man can fill me up with whatever, he wants." She started blushing but giggling at the same time, which made Utah uncomfortable. She ends the phone call and Utah sighs.

"Now, I have to figure out what I'm going to do. I don't even know where that little brat and her boyfriend went." Utah sighed. "Why does everyone hate me!" Utah sighed. A Tailow passes by and poops on Utah, white poo appears on Utah's face, and the man because disgusted and became screaming. "Noo!"

Tyree and Raven and just that, and the two of them walked all the way to Josh's lab. Which was just a secret underground tunnel beneath the school that Josh built for himself. Josh and Raven knocked on the door. Josh was superstition and didn't want anyone else to know about his secret lab. Only a select few knew about it.

Raven was unsure about this. "Are you sure that this is going to work?"

"I'm sure it will work…at least I hope so. Josh did build an Evolution Exchange Machine after all." Tyree informed her.

Isaac runs up to the door, that Raven and Tyree were at, and the boy didn't look too good. He was covered in mud and some of his hair was ripped out. He turns around and grabs Tyree by the shirt.

"What happened to you?" A curious Tyree asked.

"Everything!" Isaac said. "Tillith just won't leave me alone! I can't flirt with a girl in peace." Isaac started crying. He just wanted a girl to love, and he didn't think that he was going to find that. Isaac turns around and sees Raven. Looking at Raven, caused Isaac's eyes to turn into hearts.

He couldn't help himself. When he saw a pretty girl, he had to try and ask her out. Isaac grabs Raven by the arms. He didn't care about the fact that Raven's boyfriend was standing right there. He wanted to see if he had a chance with Raven.

"Raven, you are the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen." Yyree's eyes started to sparkle and get waterier. He kisses Raven on the hand, but Raven was confused on what was going on, once again.

She sweatdropped.

"Uh…thank you…" An unsure teenage girl said.

"Raven, I was wondering would you do the honors of being my girlfriend?" He asked. But before she could say anything, the ground begins shaking, which confused all three of them.

"What is that?" Tyree asked.

They felt something crumbling from the middle, and the group backed away. As they looked, they saw that both Isaac's Heracross and Tillith where coming up from the dirt with red glowing eyes, which scared Isaac.

"There back!" He screamed.

"There you are!" Tillith said in a scary way.

"Heracross, cross."

Tillith and Heracross run up to Isaac and grabbed him. "Noo!" Isaac screamed. He wanted someone to save him and didn't want to go away. "Please help me!" Isaac begged. Heracross and Tillith drag Isaac away, which causes Raven and Tyree to sweatdrop.

"Can we forget that this happened?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, let's do that…" Tyree responded, by swallowing his spit. The young couple turns around and Tyree knocks on the door. "Josh, it's Raven and Tyree! You know the kids who are in the same class as you, we need your help."

"Okay," Josh said over the intercom. "Just hold on for a second." After a few seconds, the door opens, and which led way for the two of them to walk into the lab. Both Tyree and Raven walked into the lab.

It was a long and tedious journey to the center of Josh's lab because Josh had the security of the lab very solid. Raven and Tyree walked into the center of the lab, where they saw Josh, his Machamp and Don looking at a box.

Josh looks up and he sees Raven. He smiled, as he saw her. Raven and Josh were friends. Not only because they were in the same class together, but they had spent a lot of time together after school too. "Raven!"

"Josh!"

Raven and Josh run up towards each other and the two hugs. "It's so nice to see you." Josh breaks the hug.

"It is too. But we don't have time to chit chat. We have a problem, and we need you're help." Raven grabbed Umbreon's pokeball and tapped the center of the ball. "Umbreon, I choose you!" The ball opens, while in her hands and Umbreon is released.

"Umbreon, breon." Umbreon yawned because it was tired and shook off its fur. "Umbreon, breon, breon." Umbreon sees so many people staring at it, and it began shaking in fear. "Umbreon!" Umbreon runs over towards one of Josh's many tables that were in the lab and it hides behind it.

Raven sighed. "You see, Josh. Umbreon is really shy. It won't even touch me. I just want to find out why it's shy and I was wondering if you had a device to help?" She really hoped that Josh would help.

"Sure, I think I can help," Josh said. Josh turns around and opens a drawer. He tries looking for his memory device, that he created a while back. "I think it's in her somewhere," Josh said. Josh begins moving things around.

"Well, while you do that, I and Machamp are going to play ping pong," Don said. Don was Josh's little brother.

"Champ, champ, champ." Josh's Machamp said. Don and Josh's Machamp walk away, as Josh was still trying to find his device. "Okay, make sure you and Machamp don't get too competitive now."

"We won't," Don replied.

After doing a ton of searching, Josh finally found his memory device. The device was a hard helmet with a lot of wires coming out of it. It was filled with dust, so he blew the dust off, which scattered everywhere and caused him to cough.

Josh turns around and looks at his friends while presenting the device in his hands. "Here's the device. We just need to put it on Umbreon and everything will be fine." Josh said.

"But Umbreon won't come anywhere close to me. How are we going to put it on Umbreon's head?" Raven wondered. She hoped that it would work, but at the same time, she had this sinking feeling that it wouldn't.

"Maybe, you can try talking to it?" Tyree asked. He folded his arms together. He was starting to run out of helpful advice and didn't know how to help his girlfriend any longer.

Raven snapped her fingers. "That's actually a good idea Tyree!" Raven runs up to her boyfriend and she hugs him. "You're the best."

Tyree started to blush. "Thank you." Raven lets go of her boyfriend and she swallow her spit. She was ready to take on Umbreon and try to attempt to touch it.

"Come here, Umbreon. We need you." Raven called out, hoping that the Pokemon would at least try and understand, what Raven and her friends wanted to do. Raven begins tiptoeing around, so she can sneak up on Umbreon.

Umbreon began shaking. It wanted to befriend, the girl. But it didn't know if it was a good idea. Umbreon peaks around the corner and sees Raven standing right in front of her. "Umbreon, breon." Umbreon was sweating, because of its nerves. "Umbreon, breon."

Umbreon started taking some steps. It wanted to try and touch Raven. The last time, it tried doing that, Cranidos appeared, but Cranidos was in it's Pokeball now, so it didn't have to worry about it.

"It's actually walking towards Raven!" Josh pointed out.

Tyree opened his eyes out and was shook to see Umbreon walking towards Raven. "I can't believe it!"

Raven smiled. "Come on Umbreon, I know you can do it."

"Umbreon." Umbreon swallows its spit and decided to try and touch Raven. Umbreon runs and touches Raven's arm, which caused Raven to smile, along with Tyree and Josh.

"Umbreon did it! It touched Raven!" Tyree pointed out.

Raven looked down at Umbreon, and Umbreon looked back at Raven. Umbreon liked the way that Raven felt and wasn't nervous to be around here anymore. "Umbreon, breon, breon." Umbreon wanted to touch Raven some more, so Umbreon jumped into Raven's arms and Raven hugged it.

Raven and Umbreon both began giggling and laughing. "I'm glad that you finally had enough courage to touch me," Raven said.

"Umbreon, breon, breon." Umbreon licked Raven, which tickled the human and caused her to giggle even more.

Raven was enjoying this moment and didn't want to ruin it. But she had someone that she wanted Umbreon to meet, and that was the other Pokemon that Raven had on her hands, and that was Kirlia. "Umbreon, I want you to meet someone." Raven grabbed Kirlia's Pokeball. "Kirlia, I choose you."

Kirlia is released and Kirlia does a spin. "Kirlia." Kirlia looked like a beautiful ballerina, as it was standing there in a graceful manner. "Kirlia, kirl." Kirlia even sang like an angel too.

Umbreon freaked out and started shaking like a leaf once again. "Umbreon, breon, breon!" Umbreon turned around and ran out of the lab, as the door opened. Umbreon wasn't used to so many strangers, and the only person it was somewhat comfortable with was Raven.

"UMBREON!" Raven shouted. She was worried about her Pokemon. She started chasing after Umbreon, and so did the rest of her friends too.

Umbreon ran out of the lab and was now in the Pinwheel Forest. Umbreon wanted to hide away and curl up into a ball, so it wouldn't be seen by anyone else, not even Raven. That was how deep its shyness was. "Umbreon, breon, breon." Umbreon ran away, and everyone chased after it.

"Umbreon, please come back here, I want to try and be your friend," Raven begged. Raven almost began crying, and tears started flowing down her face, falling like tiny little raindrops. "Please Umbreon, I love you!" She begged some more.

While that was going on, Utah was riding in his truck. Utah was on the lookout for Umbreon because he had promised his boss Miss Vanjie, that he was going to look for it. "That darn Pokemon better be here somewhere."

As Utah was riding in his car, he sees Umbreon running. The boy looked at Umbreon and his eyes turned into dollar signs, after thinking about how much money he was going to be getting. "I'm going to be making some money!" Utah began laughing like a stereotypical villain, but he began coughing in the process.

He stopped trying to laugh and got out of his car and grabbed his bazooka. "I'm going to be making money, come here Umbreon." Utah points the bazooka at Umbreon and he pulls the trigger. The bazooka shoots out a net, and the net traps Umbreon. "Yes, I got it. Come here Umbreon." Utah reaches into his hand and pulls out a device with a big red button on it. The device causes the net to turn blue and begin hovering in the air.

Raven, Tyree, and Josh stop running, as they see Umbreon in a net, floating in the air. Josh, however, wasn't as physically fit, as his friends and was having a hard time catching his breath. "I don't think I can go any longer." Josh collapses on the ground.

"Umbreon, breon!" Umbreon calls out for Raven's help, as it sees Raven and her friends standing down. Raven was the only person who Umbreon trusted and believed in, and it felt like Raven could be the one to save her.

Raven was worried about her Pokemon and wondered why it was floating in the air. "Umbreon!" She said. She then turns around and sees Utah standing there, which caused her to grin and become angry. "Utah, are you behind this?"

"Of course, I am." Utah giggled. "With a rare Pokemon like this, I'm going to be rich." Utah jumps in his truck and the net that Umbreon was in, lands in the front see of the truck. Umbreon was screaming for help, but particularly Raven.

"I would like to chat some more, but I have to go. Adios!" Utah twists his keys that wherein the ignition, and Utah drives off, with Umbreon still in the truck.

"UMBREON!" Raven cried. She ran, but it was too late. Utah was already gone, nowhere to be found, because he was driving fast. Umbreon closes her eyes and gets down on her knees. She begins crying with tears flowing out of her eyes. "Umbreon! I wanted to be friends, and it looks like that isn't going to happen."

Raven almost wanted to give up, trying to be friends with her newly caught Umbreon. But she knew that wasn't the right answer to deal with all of this. So Raven wipes away her tears and she gets up. She turns around and looks at her friends.

"We have to find Umbreon!" She said, balling up her fist. She had a serious look on her face and felt like she wasn't going to stop resting until she found her new friend.

"But how are we going to find Umbreon and Utah?" Tyree asked.

Josh began thinking. He felt like he knew something or someone that could help. "I hear that Grimsley is in Anville Town. Maybe we should go there. He's a dark type Pokemon expert and I think he can help Raven try to understand Umbreon better and try to find Umbreon."

Raven and Tyree's eyes turned into stars. They knew who Grimsley was, because they had heard a lot about him, and even seen him on television. "You mean Grimsley of the Elite Four?"

"Yep." Josh nodded. "If we head west, we can make there in time."

Raven smiled and so did Tyree. Raven wanted to find her Pokemon and get all the help that she could on trying to figure out her new Pokemon. "Umbreon, we are going to find you. Let's head to Anville Town!" Raven balled up her fist and threw it up. Raven turned around and began running. Raven turned around and looked at her. "Josh, are you coming?" She stopped and so did Tyree.

"No. I have some more things to do in my lab. But take my memory device." Josh throws the helmet at Raven and she catches it. "Thank you so much for helping us, Josh." Raven waved goodbye and Tyree did too.

"Don't mention it. I'm always here to help!" Josh waved back.

"Wait!" Isaac waved. He heard everything and ran up to his new friends, who he just met. "I wanna go!" Isaac said. He finally caught up to them, but he was breathing heavy. Isaac's Heracross was flying above him.

"Heracross, cross." Heracross wanted to come too.

"Well come on, let's go!" Raven turns around and her, Isaac and Tyree began running on the road, as they headed west to Anville Town, to find Grimsley so they can get help with Umbreon. It was going to be a long journey, but the three friends weren't going to give up.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Chapter is finally finished, and thanks to everyone who has supported this story. Though I do feel like people aren't feeling this crossover arc, but it's almost over with. This is the second part of the three-part arc dedicated to Raven and Umbreon and only one more part to go. This is also the first chapter to be posted apart of the May Month Marathon, where new chapters will be posted every weekday to celebrate my birthday which is in May. Also, I should let you all know, that new chapters of the Pokemon Academy Franchise will start appearing on the Pokemon Academy wiki first before being posted on , so I recommend looking at the Wikia, because new chapters of stories have been posted there first.

 ** _new chapters of stories have been posted there first._**

* * *

 _ **Week 1: Everyone**_

April 30th: Over the Shyness to Josh's Lab We Go!

May 1st: Chapter Nine: Five Easy Pieces

May 2nd: A Classroom Divided

May 3rd: Chapter Ten: Black Christmas (Volume Finale)

May 4th: Maxwelled Out / They Can't Take That Away From Me


	35. Grimsley Adventures of Raven and Umbeon!

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

Raven shook her head, trying to forget everything about that day. She wanted to move forward and lifted her head up, as she and her friends were walking down the path, on there way to the Anville Town to go and meet Grimsley. Raven was determined to make it on time, but her friends, on the other hand, …well …let's just say...that they weren't doing too well.

"Why are we taking so long to get there?" Isaac asked, getting all tired. The boy was looking down at the dirt brown road, kicking the rocks that he came across. The boy regretted his decision to come along with the girl because his feet were starting to get tired. "I don't think we can do this."

"Don't be a wimp." Tyree smiled. "If you want a girlfriend someday, you need to act like a man." Tyree hoped to encourage the boy, so he can get out of the dumps. But Isaac wasn't sure about that one bit.

Isaac lifted his back up and folded his arms together. "I didn't know that toxic masculinity was popular again…," Isaac commented as he continued to walk along the road. "What is this, the 1950s?" He asked.

Raven balled up her fist, turned around and glared at the boys. She was getting fed up with there constant arguing and just wanted it to stop. "Will you two shut up, and just enjoy the walk!" She yelled at the boys, which scared them into shape.

"Sorry, ma'am." The boys hugged each other and shivered. But it got them into shape, so they shook their heads and got there acts together. The three young adults began walking down the road.

Utah parks his car next to a tree. Which was near Anville Town, which was very ironic, because of Raven and her friends where close by. Utah collapses out of the car because he was tired of driving for such a long way. It had been seven days. "We made it," Utah said, lying on the ground, trying to get a gasp of air.

"I need air, Miss Vanjie, Miss Vanjie, Miss Vanjie…" He called out to his box, hoping that she would hear it. Utah reaches into his pocket and takes out Qaugsire's Pokeball. He taps the center of the ball, and the Pokeball returns to its original size. He was lucky that he had a water type Pokemon who could make him less dehydrated.

"Qaugsire, I choose you." He called out.

The ball opens, and the water type Pokemon was released. But Qaugsire was looking around because he had no idea, where he was at. "Qaug, quag, quag?" He asked.

Utah points at himself, so he can direct his Pokemon to look at him. "Qaugsire over here!" Utah directed, and the Pokemon looked at the trainer with a thrilled smile on his face. "Qaugsire, can you use Water Gun on me? I'm feeling really dehydrated."

Qaugsire was confused and tilted his head. He didn't understand a word that his trainer was, trying to say. "Qaugsire, sire, sire?" Qaugsire asked. He wanted to get a better understand of his trainer.

A red anger tick appears on Utah's forehead, as the trainer was starting to get pissed off. "Utah, I said use Water Gun!" He shouted. He was getting fed up with Qaugsire's behavior and he blamed his fist on the ground.

"Qaug, qaug?" Qaugsire still didn't know what he was talking about.

"Qaugsire! I said for the umpteenth time, Water Gun!" His frustration for the ground type Pokemon was getting more and more fed up, the more he talked to it.

Qaugsire shrugged its shoulders. "Qaugsire." Qaugsire assumed that his trainer was trying to tell him to let the Pokemon in the van go free, and that was what he told Utah. Qaugsire walks away to the van. Qaugsire strikes his head out and slams his head up against the van.

The backdoors of the van open and Raven's Umbreon that was in the cage, cage ends up falling on the ground and tipping over. Since the metal bars on the cage where very thin, the top unscrews and Umbreon crawls out of the cage.

"Umbreon!" Umbreon was glad to be out of there, and the dark type Pokemon runs away.

Utah was pissed off. The boy no longer cared about the fact that he was dehydrated, and he gets up from off the ground and screams his lungs out. Utah's face turns bloodshot red from the rage he was feeling.

"How dare you release the Pokemon that I was trying to catch?" He asked, stomping his foot on the ground.

But Qaugsire didn't know what he did wrong and tilted his head to the left. "Qaugsire, sire?"

Utah growls. "I regret stealing you from Crasher Wake! I should've just left you alone if you're just going to be this stupid!" He shouted.

Qaugsire still had no idea what was going on and tilted his head to the other side, so it could get a better understanding of its trainer. "Qaug, qaug, qaug?" All Qaugsire wanted was to try and understand what Utah was talking about. Qaugsire shrugs his shoulders.

"You're lucky that- "Before Utah could finish what he wanted to say, Utah's phone begins ringing. "Who could that be?" Utah asked. Utah grabbed the phone and looks at it. He sees that he was getting a call from his boss Miss Vanjie. He swallowed his spit because he didn't know what to say to her.

Utah picks the phone up and answers the phone. "Hello, Miss Vanjie. Is there something that you want?" He asked her. He hoped that she wasn't going to yell at him. But he had a feeling that was about to happen.

Miss Vanjie wasn't happy one bit. "WHERE IN THE HECK IS MY POKEMON AT?!" She shouted through the phone, which caused the boy to remove the phone from his ear.

"Well, …you see Miss Vanjie…" He started.

"I don't care what happened! I want my Pokemon and I want it now!" Miss Vanjie shouted. She hangs the phone up, rudely interrupting the conversation that she was having with the boy.

Utah sighed and put his phone away. He shook his head, hoping to remove all the bad thoughts, as he decided that it was time to get serious. "You know what…" Utah grabs his sunglasses and puts them on. "It's time to get serious."

Utah was on a mission, and that was to try and find Umbreon. He returned Qaugsire and put the Pokeball away. Utah walks away, and gets back into his car, and begins driving off.

The trio of Raven, Tyree, and Isaac arrived in Anville Town. The city wasn't that big. It was a small little town, with not that many people walking down the street, some of them where holding brown bags. The sun was shining brightly and the winds were moving slowly.

Raven was stomping her foot on the ground. She felt like she needed something to release her anger and felt that stomping her foot on the ground was the best way to do it. Raven wanted Umbreon back, and her along with her friends, we're here to find the Pokemon.

Tyree, on the other hand, was holding a town map in his hand, hoping to find Grimsley's House. "I think Grimsley's house is somewhere near here." Tyree pointed out.

"Great," Tyree said. Tyree stopped, which caused the others to wonder why Tyree stopped. Tyree turns around and sees an old abandoned shop. Tyree's Town Map was starting to go haywire and began buzzing. "We've arrived at the destination."

"So, this is Grimsley's house?" Isaac wasn't impressed with the house. He thought that since Grimsley was a member of the elite four, he would be living in something a little more fancier. "You would think a member of the elite four would live in something fancier…"

"Hey, don't judge." A man with dark hair and a yellow scarf walked up to the three teenagers. It was Grimsley, who was a member of the elite four, and the person they were looking for. Grimsley was clearly taller than the three young adults.

"It's Grimsley!" The three of them became starstruck by the man. The three of them get down on their knees and begin bowing down to him. "We are glad to be in you're presences Grimsley-Chan."

Grimsley sweatdropped. "You don't have to do that…. or do you?" Grimsley asked. The man who was wearing a scarf reaches into his pocket and pulls out a quarter. Grimsley is a known gambler, who is currently going to rehab for an addiction problem to gambling. Grimsley usually flips a coin to make his decisions.

"Because, with my lucky coin, we can make that decision for you, heads or tails?" He asked the teenagers. The teenagers got up, and they began discussing his question among themselves, they even turned to look at each other.

"So, are should we go with heads or tails?" Tyree asked.

"I don't know…" Tyree shrugged. "There's a 50/50 chance of either one being right." Tyree also didn't think that it was a big enough of a deal, to be making a fuss over.

"So, what are you going to go with, heads or tails?" Grimsley asked. "Heads, you have to bow down to me. Tails, you don't have to bow down to me." Grimsley explained to the kids, so they could get a better understanding of what he wanted to do.

The three teenagers think it over, and finally, come up with a compromising decision. "We wanna go with tails." They all said together, at the same time and in perfect harmony.

Grimsley nodded his head. "It's decision time!" Grimsley flips the coin, which flies in the air. While in the air, it kept flipping sides. The coin flies down and lands on Grimsley's hand. He closes his right hand and lands the coin on his other hand. "And the answer to the question is…. tails."

The teenager's cheer. "We don't have to bow down!" They said together. But after they got done cheering, they stopped. Raven turned into her serious mode and gave the man a serious face. She didn't really care about the heads or tails thing, and just wanted to talk to him about Umbreon and what was going on.

"Mr. Grimsley. I was wondering if you could help me out with one of my dark type Pokemon…?" Raven aside. But she was nervous to do so because she was pretty much standing in front of a celebrity.

Grimsley began thinking. "That's an interesting proposition…" Grimsley pondered. He looked at his coin and felt that the coin would be the best decision for this problem. "But, I know something that can help me decide. Heads or tails?"

"Heads."

"Alrighty then." Grimsley flips the coin up, and it does a spin. The coin lands on his hand and it was on the head. "Heads it is…so I will help you with your problem little lady. Explain to me what the problem is."

The group went to a café nearby, to talk. While they were there, they ordered some coffee and dessert as Raven sighed. She explained the whole entire situation. It took a while, but Grimsley was able to catch up with everything that she was telling him.

"And that is why we came to you." She finished. It may've taken a while, but she was able to let him know the whole story of the situation.

Grimsley began thinking, wondering how he could help. It was true that Grimsley was a master when it came to the dark type Pokemon. But he always thought of every Pokemon as being different. "Listen, I know that you came to me looking for answers, but the truth is…I don't know what I can do to help."

Raven was crushed to find that out. Raven grabbed Grimsley by the shirt and began shaking him, which caused him to sweatdrop. "What do you mean, you can't help me? Aren't you a dark type Pokemon Master?! Well, Umbreon is a dark type and I need your help man!"

"Okay…okay…just let me go." Grimsley felt like he was being held against his will. But Raven was a reasonable person, so she let him go. Grimsley finally got a chance to take a deep breath, and he folded his hands together and held his back up high.

"Now, if you want my help Raven…heads or tails?"

The three young adults facepalmed. They were getting tired of Grimsley constantly making all his decisions by a single coin alone. "Do you ever make decisions without that coin?" Isaac asked.

"Nope." Grimsley shrugged it off. Grimsley gets up, standing on the chair in the café and puts his right food on the table and putting his hands on his hips. He was standing in a very patriotic way. "This coin has helped me with a lot of important decisions, and it will keep on doing that until I die!"

Isaac, Raven and Tyree sweatdrop, they were a little embarrassed to be seen with the man. "Grimsley is a little bit…over the top, isn't he?" Isaac asked.

"You're telling me…" Raven and Tyree said.

Grimsley sits back down, and decided to get a little bit more serious since the conversation that he wanted to have with the girl was a serious one. But first, he grabbed his coin. "heads or tails?"

"Tails!" Raven nodded.

Grimsley nodded back at Raven and he flips the coin into the air. The coin begins spinning and finally lands in Grimsley's other hand. The coin landed on tails, which meant that he could help Raven out. "Tails it is then."

Raven smiled. She almost wanted to cry. To her, this was one step closer to finding Umbreon. Her Pokemon that she missed very much. Raven whips her tears away, but it still left them watery. "Please Grimsley. Can you help me? I really miss Umbreon."

"But you just caught it like eight days ago…" Isaac pointed out.

"And you're point is?" Raven asked. Raven turns back around to Grimsley, hoping to get some sort of answer from the man. She felt like Grimsley was her last hope, to get some sort of happiness from the man.

Grimsley began thinking, he wanted to give her the best personal response. "Listen Raven. It's true that I am a Dark Type Pokemon Master. But Umbreon is you're Pokemon. Pokemon Types don't define a Pokemon. The personality does. Only you can understand and try to help Umbreon with its shyness, by working together with it, and becoming one." Grimsley started. But he wasn't finished.

"You should go out and try to find Umbreon, instead of coming to me. If you want to try and become close with Umbreon, listen to Umbreon's heart." Grimsley finished, and he became beat, after saying that long monologue. "Saying all of that at once left me tired."

Raven thought that Grimsley had a good point. "That's actually great advice, and the type of advice that I needed." Raven decided to get up. She knew that she had to do to get Umbreon back, she closed her eyes and decided to follow her heart.

In Raven's mind, she sees a picture of Umbreon walking alone in the forest, all scared. Grimsley was right, she was able to connect her heart with Umbreons heart and find out where the Pokemon was at. "I know what I have to do!" Raven turns around and begins running out of the Pokemon Center.

"Wait for us!" Tyree said. Tyree and Isaac get up out of there chairs and began running. They didn't want to get left behind, so they tried to hurry up and follow their friends.

Grimsley smirked. "Kids." He shrugged. Grimsley turns around and watches the three kids running down the street. "I remembered being one." Grimsley was getting very nostalgic about being a kid, as he looked at his coffee.

The trio of kids have been doing a lot of running, and were now in the freshly green forest, with the sun rising above them. Raven was still following her heart, and she felt like she was close to finding Umbreon. "Umbreon, where are you?" Raven asked. Raven looked left and right, as the three teenagers stop there running, and began looking around.

"Are you sure that you can follow your heart to find a Pokemon?" Isaac asked.

"I'm totally sure," Raven said. Raven turned around and nodded her head. Raven still had hope that she could find her Pokemon. She missed Umbreon and hoped that she could find it soon. "Umbreon, where are you?"

"Umbreon!" An Umbreon jumps out of the bushes. Umbreon turns around and looks at Raven. It was Raven's Umbreon, and Umbreon was happy to see its trainer. "Umbreon, breon, breon!" Umbreon runs up to its trainer, and Raven did the same.

The moment was emotion and both Umbreon and Raven hug each other. Both Umbreon and Raven were crying. Even though Umbreon was still extremely shy, Umbreon felt close to Raven, after all the times the two of them bonded with each other.

"Umbreon, breon," Umbreon tells Raven that it missed her.

"I miss you too Umbreon!"

Isaac began crying. He found the moment to be very emotional and couldn't hide his emotions. He grabbed a napkin from out of his pocket and began blowing his nose and he whips his eyes.

Tyree looked at him and wondered why he was crying. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying…I have allergies." Isaac sniffs.

"Sure." Tyree rolled his eyes. "

Raven and Umbreon looked at one another. Raven wanted to see if Umbreon was alright, so she began acting like an overprotective mother, and started checking up on the Pokemon. "But are you alright? Did that Team Rocket wannabe, hurt you?"

Umbreons shook its head no. "Umbreon." Umbreon let the trainer know that everything was alright. That made Raven happy and she hugged the Pokemon once again.

Pokemon Hunter Utah was struggling alone in the forest. He was starting to get hungry, as he was driving his car. But his car started to stop, as he ran out of gas. "Stupid car!" Utah out of anger pressed the horn, but he ends up getting electrocuted instead, and his hair becomes an afro. The pain from the shocks hurt the man, and traces of electricity were still popping out. He became paralyzed from it.

Utah tries to open the door, but since he was paralyzed he was having some trouble. But after a few seconds, he was able to and he opens the door, but he ends up falling out of the car and begin rolling down the large hill screaming.

Tree branches started to get stuck in his hair, and he lost a tooth. His body even became surrounded in mud. Utah continues to roll down the hill and lands off a cliff and into a waterfall. Utah becomes carried with the waterfall current and floats down the waterfall.

Utah began swimming but kept on getting hit by a rock after rock. The way that he was getting hit by the rocks was like a pinball machine. But after getting hurt, Utah finally makes it to the shore and he begins talking, but he could only have one eye open.

Due to the pain from all the rolling, he was doing, Utah began limping because there was pain in his right leg. Utah begins coughing up water. But it wasn't enough because there was water in his lungs. He could barely talk and started walking down the road.

The way Utah was walking, made him look like a Zombie. "Grrr," Utah growled. His walking got weirder, the more he looked like he was stumbling. "Grr," Utah mumbled. The more Utah kept on walking he stumbled upon Raven, Tyree, Isaac, and Umbreon.

"Grr!" Utah said.

The group looks and sees the person walking, and it freaked them out. They didn't know if it was a Pokemon, Human, or some sort of unknown creature that no one has ever seen before. But little did they know, was that it was Utah. He was so unrecognizable, that the group of teenagers didn't know who it was.

"WHAT ARE THOSE?!" Isaac asked.

Tyree and Raven looked at Isaac in disappointment and shook his head. They didn't think that the joke that he was trying to tell was all that funny. To them, the joke fell. "No…just…no…" Raven commented.

Isaac sighed and look down. "I should just give up on my jokes…" He was sad that no one liked the joke that he was trying to say, and he looked down at his shoes, feeling sorry for himself.

"That would be best…" Tyree pats Isaac on the back, to try and cheer him up.

"GRR!" Utah kept walking up to them, but it freaked the young adults out because they didn't know what it was they were looking at. It felt very…. strange to them, because they had only seen stuff like that in the movies.

"It's coming after us!" Raven said. Raven gets behind Tyree and Isaac as the two boys were shivering in shaking.

"What do you want?" Tyree said.

"I don't think it can talk…" Isaac replied.

Utah continued to walk towards them, and he began making mumbling noises. But the more Tyree looked who they thought was a mysterious man, he realized that he looked familiar. "Wait…." Tyree walks up the man and tried removing some of the mud that was over his face.

Tyree notices that it was Utah and he was surprised. "Wait, everyone calm your tits. It's not a zombie, it's just Utah."

"Utah!" Raven was on full alert. She pushed Tyree out of the way and standing behind Umbreon. She wanted to get her revenge on Utah, after what Utah did to them. "Umbreon, use Shadow Ball!"

"Umbreon! Breon, breon!" Umbreon opened its mouth and formed a big bright ball that was made from purple shadows. Umbreon launches the ball towards Utah and hits him in the face.

Utah becomes surrounded by a purple tornado that spins around in a circle and sends Utah flying away. "Looks like I'm not in this chapter anymore!" Utah mumbled because it was hard for him to talk due to the water that was still in his body.

They watched until Utah finally left. Raven was happy, but Tyree and Isaac weren't too thrilled about the way that she handled that. They ran up to the girl. "Why did you do that for?"

Raven shrugged. "Because he kidnapped my precious Umbreon." Raven rubs Umbreon on the head, and Umbreon really enjoyed that.

"Umbreon, breon." Umbreon rubs its head up against Raven's leg, which Umbreon really enjoyed. You could tell from that moment, but Umbreon and Raven clearly had a very strong bond. Even though they just met each other, the bond between the two of them was strong.

Raven gets down on her knees and looks at Umbreon. "Umbreon, I want you to know, that I hope that the two of us could become even better friends then we are," Raven said.

"Umbreon, breon," Umbreon promised that she and Raven were going to become best friends. Umbreon lifts its paw and the two of them fist bump each other.

Tyree wanted to try and get close to Umbreon. So, he walked up to his girlfriends Pokemon. "Come here little Umbreon, let's try and be friends," Tyree said. Tyree gets down on his knee and looks at Umbreon. "Aren't you the most precious thing, aren't you?"

Umbreon didn't like being touch, and due to the dark type Pokemon being timid, Umbreon's whole entire body becomes white. Umbreon turns around and runs in fear and hides behind a tree. "Umbreon, breon."

Tyree looks down. "What did I do wrong?" He asked himself, which caused Raven and Isaac to laugh at the boy, finding the whole entire thing to be funny.

Meanwhile, the tornado that Umbreon created and carried Utah away, was still spinning around in a vicious circle. But after a few seconds, the tornado stops, and Utah falls on a tree branch. Utah sighed in relief.

But the tree branch ends up cracking and Utah falls on another tree branch. That tree branch ends up falling and Utah lands on another tree branch. After the same thing continued to happen several times, Utah finally lands on the ground and he ends up landing on a rock, with his head hitting the rock.

It hurt.

Utah ends up collapsing to the ground and become completely unconscious. It begins getting cloudy and rain suddenly happens. After a few seconds of the rain, and thunder, A big lighting bolt comes from the sky and shocks Utah who was landing on the ground. Utah becomes shocked and caused the boy even more pain, then what he was feeling that day.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** THIS. CHAPTER. WAS. HILARIOUS. I'm sorry, but I had so much fun writing this chapter. It was just too funny. Utah is becoming my favorite character for both stories and thanks to everyone for the reviews on the previous chapters.

[*] Miss Mario – I'm glad that you're enjoying this and thank you so much for the review. Yeah, I've been planning and making sure that the chapters have a schedule time.


	36. What in the World is Going on with Eli!

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

Zemrick was laying down on the beach, that hot evening. The waves were riding the shores and flocks of Wingull where flapping their wings in the air, chirping their names and minding their own business. Zemrick was having a nice and relaxing day off from school and sipping his martini (which was just filled with orange juice.).

Zemrick sees Eli running down the beach, and he was happy to see her. The nervous boy quickly gets up and walks up to the girl. He has a huge crush on the girl and wanted to impress her. "Hey, Eli!" Zemrick stands in her way, by getting right in front of her.

Eli stopped and glared at the boy. She pushes him, but that made him more attracted to her. "Leave me alone!" She shouted at the boy, but that didn't stop him. Zemrick gets up and grabs the girl by the arms, which causes her to blush.

"You may try to act all tough…but I know that the real you are a softie inside…" Zemrick said, which caused the girl to hide behind her hair.

"Oh…Zemrick."

"Oh, Eli…"

A moment was going on between the tow and they lean in towards each other, going in for a kiss. But as soon as they did, an alarm went off which caused Zemrick to wake up and sweat everywhere. Zemrick was even breathing heavy too. He had no idea where he was and thought that he was still dreaming.

Zemrick's heavy breathing woke the rest of his roommates in the hotel room, which was Riley, Chroma, and Nathan. The other three boys were furious to have been awakening, but it didn't bother them that much, except for Chroma's whose eyes turn ruby red.

"You woke me out of my slumber!" Grey took control of Chroma's body, even though Chroma was trying his best to not let him take control. But Chroma shakes his head and Chroma ends up taking control again. "Don't take control again Grey!" Chroma spoke to himself.

Riley began thinking and started studying the boy "Wow…if we were in the court of law, he would definitely get the insane penalty." Riley shrugs his shoulders and tried to go back to sleep.

"Why did you wake us up?" Nathan asked, as his Pikachu was sitting on his lap. Nathan strokes Pikachu's fur, trying to get the Pokemon to calm down a little bit.

"Pikachu, pika." Pikachu enjoyed having its fur being played with.

Zemrick sighed and climbed down the bunkbed. He scratched his head and walked over to his friends while sighing. He couldn't stop thinking about the dream of him and Eli almost kissing and wanted to talk to someone about it. "I had a dream about me and Eli almost kissing." He revealed. "But my alarm clock woke me up."

Hearing his friend talk about his crush, caused Riley to rush up and run over towards his friend. "You had a dream about you're crushing on Eli? When are you going to ask her out man? We've all been waiting for you to do so." He shrugged.

Zemrick sweatdropped. "I don't exactly have the answer to that." He scratched the back of his head while looking at the other students, who were standing right there. He liked Eli, but as his feelings where concerned, he didn't know how to deal with it.

"Well, my man." Riley gets up, deciding not to go to sleep, and he walks over towards his friend and puts his hands on his shoulders. "We are going to help you get Eli."

"I don't know…" Zemrick replied.

"When it comes to girls, I am the man!" Riley said, his teeth started to shine, as he smiled.

Rita was sitting next to a rock, holding a Pokeball in her hand. She had been thinking about the kiss that happened between her and Kell. It was something that she couldn't stop thinking about. The kiss had been haunting the girl for days because she didn't know what to do about it. "I don't know what to do." She sighed. "Riley is my boyfriend…and Kell is my best friend…but that kiss wit Kell was so magical." She said.

David overheard his sister talking as he was walking down the road. He sees her, and he smiled, looking at his sister, and waving at her. "Oh, hey Rita!" David runs towards his sister. He noticed that she was looking a little blue and worried about the girl. "Is everything okay?" He aside.

Rita sweatdropped, and began shaking. She didn't want to be caught or let people know about the kiss that she shared with her friend. She got up and looked at her older brother.

"Oh, hey bro. Nice seeing you here."

David raised his right eyebrow up because he could tell that something right wasn't going on. "There's something not right about this picture." He said. David gets close in his sisters' face and starts examining her. "Did you kill someone?"

"NO!" She shouted. She was getting nervous. Sweat started to fall from her face like raindrops as she played with the tips of her index fingers.

She slowly began backing away. "I gotta go!" She runs off, not wanting to tell her brother the truth about everything that had been going on with her. But it only made the girl's boyfriend confused about the whole entire thing.

Rita continues running and she bumps into Zemrick, sending the boy flying into a tree, and hitting that tree hard, and falling on the ground. "Ouchy," Zemrick said.

Rita regretted what she did, and ran up to Zemrick, wanting to see if the boy was okay. "Are you okay Zemrick?"

"I'm fine," Zemrick replied. Zemrick gets up, but he was still feeling a little pain in his back. Zemrick gets up and walks back over to Rita.

But Rita was still feeling guilty. "I'm so sorry Zemrick."

"It's fine," Zemrick replied once again. But Zemrick only had one thing on his mind, and that was trying to find his friend or girl he had a crush on, who was Eli. "But, I was wondering if maybe you saw Eli?"

Rita shook her head no. "I haven't seen her. Sorry."

"That's fine," Zemrick replied to her. He slowly started walking but didn't want to just leave the girl in a middle of a conversation, so he turned around and looks at her. "But thanks anyway. I'll see your class." The students wave at each other, as Zemrick continued his search for Eli.

Davey was sitting in his chair, as Growlithe, Frillish and Metapod look at the boy. The Pokemon Trainer had been locked in his dorm room for several days and was missing many classes. His Pokemon were worried for the boy, because he hadn't done anything but sat there.

The death of Emolga really affected Davey, and with the Funeral coming up soon, no one knew if the boy was even going to come to it. To tell you the truth, Davey didn't even know if he was even going to go to the funeral. It was just too heartbreaking for him to think.

Jeremiah knocks on the door of his brothers' dorm room. Just like Davey's Pokemon, Jeremiah too was worried about his brother and his health. He understood where his brother was coming from, but thought it was ridiculous that he was still locked up in his room. "Please, come out of the room. Everyone missed you."

Davey was numb. He just ignored him and couldn't look down at the desk he was sitting out. The boys were beginning to look lifeless. Almost like he was dead. To add insult to injury, there were even cobwebs surrounding him, with Joltik climbing the webs.

"Is he still not coming out?" Keith asked as he was walking with Rafe. Keith and Rate, who were Davey's roommates, haven't been able to go into their own dorm rooms for days, just because Davey was still grieving over the death of Emolga. The two boys missed their rooms a lot.

"Sadly yes," Jeremiah replied. Jeremiah was starting to get over the sadness and began opening a bit more. His time in Unova has helped the boy open quite a lot, so he felt that everything was going okay on his end.

"Whelp that sucks." Keith shrugged. But they were lucky, that they had girls who let them sleep in their room. So, to them, they felt like they were scoring big time.

"But at least we get to room with our girlfriends," Rafe replied. Keith and Rafe high five each other, thinking that the two of them were living the best time of their lives, living with their significant other.

Keith and Rafe walk off, while Jeremiah rolls his eyes. Even though they were older than Jeremiah, Jeremiah felt that the two boys where immature. "Teenagers." Jeremiah insulted and walked back over to the door to see his brother.

"Well if you need me, I'll be over there." He pointed to the room across the hall. That was where he was staying at during the Preparations kids, trip during the Unova Region. Jeremiah said. Jeremiah still believed that his brother would one day come around, but for now, he had other things that he had to do.

Jeremiah was starting to give up trying to get his brother to talk, so he decided to walk down the hallway, and just forget about it, hoping that he would come around. Jeremiah used to be upset about it, but he was able to become more open when it came to other people.

Zemrick was still on the search for Eli and wasn't going to give up. Zemrick walks down the hallway and sees a depressed Jeremiah walking down the hallway with a sad look on his face. Zemrick wanted to see if Jeremiah had seen the girl of his dreams. "Hey, Jeremiah. I was wondering…have you saw Eli?"

"No…I haven't and frankly, I don't care." Jeremiah still had his brother on his mind and just kept walking down the hallway, minding his own business, which confused Zemrick, and kind of made him disappointed, that yet another person had no idea where the girl he a crush on had was at.

"I guess, I'll try again…" Zemrick sighed, being down in the dumps.

At the center of the Unova Academy's campus, Raven, Tyree, and Isaac have finally arrived back there, after so many days of traveling. The journey wasn't long, because Pinwheel Forrest, wasn't too fast, but the journey was still a difficult one.

Raven had a happy smile on her face. After capturing her very first Pokemon, the girl was clearly glowing. Meanwhile, Tyree and Isaac were starting to feel a little tired after everything that had happened to them.

"It's good to be back at the Pokemon Academy. Isn't that right guys?" She turned and looked at the two boys who were behind her. But they completely ignored her, because they were extremely tired from all the walking that they did.

"Can we just stop walking. My legs are tired." Tyree said.

"I'm so happy that this is not a journey fic," Isaac said also.

Tyree and Isaac end up collapsing on the ground. That was how tired the two boys where. They ended up falling asleep, right then and there on the ground and even snoring. Doing all that walking, made the boys tired.

Alexander walked up to the two boys, and this angered him. "How dare you sleep? That's supposed to be my gag!" Alexander stomps his food on the ground. Alexander wanted to be the only one who had a gag that revolved around sleeping.

Megan grabs Alexander by the ear and drags him away. "You're cameo for this chapter is over with…let's keep moving along." Megan taking Alexander away made him angry, but while she was dragging him, he ended up falling asleep and snoring.

"Hey, Raven!" Cassandra said. Cassandra walks up to Raven, wondering how her friend was doing. "I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?" She asked.

"I've been great!" Raven replied. She grabbed Umbreon's Pokeball which was already big. She wanted to show off the new Pokemon, that she had captured. "I even caught me a brand new Pokemon! Wanna see it?"

"Sure, I'd love to."

"Umbreon, I choose you!" Raven tosses the Pokeball and the Pokeball opens and releases the dark type Pokemon, right in front of Raven.

"Umbreon, breon."

"Aww!" Cassandra thought that the Pokemon was adorable and she rushed towards the Pokémon's aid, wanting to see its cuteness in person. "Aren't you the most adorable thing." She complimented. She got down on her knees and looked into the Pokémon's eyes.

Cassandra tries to touch Umbreon, but Umbreon freaks out and runs behind Raven, shaking like a leaf. "Umbreon, Umbreon." Umbreon didn't want Cassandra to try and touch it, which caused Raven to sweatdrop.

Cassandra became worried. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked.

"No, you didn't. Umbreon is just…. a little shy." She explained.

Cassandra understood and felt bad about trying to touch the Pokemon. "I'm sorry for trying to touch you. I had no idea, that you were so timid." Cassandra apologized.

Umbreon accepts Cassandra's apology, but it still wasn't comfortable with trying to befriend anyone else besides Raven. Umbreon snuggles up against Cassandra's leg and the Pokemon ends up smiling. "Umbreon, breon." Umbreon was relaxing.

Zemrick walks up to them, wondering where Eli was. "Hey, have any of you seen Eli?" Zemrick asked. He was still looking for the girl, and he wasn't having the best of luck, trying to find her.

Both Cassandra and Raven shake their heads no, which makes Zemrick disappointed. He looks down at his shoes and begins walking away. But he wasn't going to give the search up, for trying to look for the girl of his dreams. "Eli, I will find out where you are, and I will stop at nothing to find you!" He said.

Zemrick begins running, hoping that he would find her.

Myska was using one of the schools many labs, as she was in the same room with Jacob and Lillian. Lillian was in a hospital bed and wearing a hospital gown with a metal device on her head. Myska was holding a tablet that allowed for her to test out Myska's dreams, which was going to come in handy for the research that she was doing.

"Okay, Lillian. We are going to be starting the study in a few days, but you need to remember that before we start it may hurt a little bit." He explained to the girl, hoping that she would be okay with everything that was going on.

Lillian thought about it for a second and began worrying about some things. "Myska, I know that you want to see if I'm expecting this Bond Phenomenon thing…and I know that's your goal…but are you sure that it won't mess up at all?"

Myska smiled and worried for a bit because she did have a few concerns. But she felt like it was nothing to bit. "Well, there will be some side effects."

After Myska said that it caused Lillian to worry. "Side effects? What do you mean by that?" She wanted to find out everything before she consents to do tests.

Myska knew that it was going to be a long one when it came to letting the girl know what the side effects were going to be. "Don't worry, you might experience, becoming a vampire, earning major powers, diarrhea, kidney failure, video game addiction, diabetes, vomiting, floating…you know the usual." Myska shrugged.

She hands the girl iPad, and after some consideration, Lillian decided that it would be best to sign it. "I mean…I do want to know why I keep having these dreams." Lillian said.

"Great- "Myska was about to say something, but she was interrupted by her fellow classmate Zemrick, who was still looking for Eli.

"Have anyone of you seen Eli?" He asked.

"No!" Lillian and Myska said, which caused Zemrick to get even more disappointed.

"Thank you." Zemrick turned around with an even more disappointed look on his face than before. Zemrick was getting tired of not being able to find the girl of his dreams, but he still wasn't going to give up. Zemrick turns around and he begins walking, not giving up on trying to find her.

Zemrick was in the middle of his search. He decided to go and see if Yukio, Logan, and Joe knew anything about the whereabouts of the girl he had a crush on. Logan and Joe where playing fuseball while Yukio was reading a "Goth" magazine. They were in the Pokemon Academy Gamesroom, where students could go and play games.

"Suck it, Logan!" Joe kicks the ball into the goal. He cheered that he finally was able to beat Logan in fuseball. "I beat you."

"It's only fuse ball." Logan shrugged. He didn't really care about it.

Joe rolls his eyes. "You're no fun." He pouted.

"Silly Pokemon Trainers." Yukio insulted.

Zemrick walked into the room and looked around. He was doing his best to try and find Eli. But it didn't seem like she was anywhere in that room. "Have any of you seen Eli?" She asked. Zemrick was still hoping that he could still see the girl.

"No…" The three boys said, which made Zemrick even more depressed. Zemrick sighed and decided to continue his search, by turning around and exiting out of the room.

Babs and Blake Newman were in the middle of a heated conversation. Both were holding their trophies in their trophies in their hands. Both were in a heated argument about the competitions that they won recently.

"I WON THE MIDTERM EXAM COMPETITION AND I AM GOING TO BE BATTLING MY IDOL DIANTHA!" Babs shouted, as Cherry the Delcatty was standing right next to her.

Blake shrugged it off and turned a blind eye. "Oh yeah. You think that's impressive? I won the Mantine Surfing competition, so I'm clearly better than you in every way, shape, and form." Blake sticks his tongue out and begins waving it around.

Babs and Blake glare at each other, which caused tension to fill the air. But luckily, Zemrick was there, because he cuts the tension that was going on between the two of them. "Cut it out! Now listen to me." Zemrick said. "Have any of you seen Eli?"

"No!" Blake and Babs shouted. The two of them push Zemrick, and he begins rolling down the hill. Blake and Babs wanted to finish the heated conversation that was going on between them, so that was why they pushed the poor little boy.

Zemrick lands on his butt. He was lucky that was where he landed up because he could've landed up somewhere else. Zemrick sighed. He was getting tired of all of this. But he was able to get up because it didn't hurt him all too much.

"Now, that was a fall." Zemrick rubs his back. Zemrick gets up and he begins walking. He was somewhere in the Pinwheel Forest and didn't know where he was at. Zemrick sees that the forest was big, bright and beautiful with all types of life, running amongst it.

Zemrick was long and alone in the forest. He had no idea where he was walking too, and the gray clouds started to hover around the forest. Zemrick was starting to get scared. He had never been this alone before in his whole entire life. "I wish I had Solsis with me" He explained. Zemrick had left his partner Pokemon back at the Hotel that he was staying at.

Zemrick was beginning to get wet when he comes across an abandon old house. The house was huge and looked like a mansion. The house looked like a stereotypical abandoned house, with vines coming out of it. "Where am I?" Zemrick asked.

But before Zemrick could do anything, a hand grabs Zemrick and pulls him to the side. The hand puts Zemrick close to a tree, and the person who had grabbed Zemrick was Eli. The girl he had been looking for.

Zemrick was happy to see her. "Eli, it's- "He started. But She puts her index finger on his lip, to keep him quiet.

"Don't talk." She said. Eli's clothes were all wet, and her hair was a mess, but that was due to the rain that continued to pour down, and the thunder that made noises in the sky. Eli looked left and right because she didn't want to be caught.

She grabbed him by the hang and she dragged him along. Zemrick was confused about everything that was going on and wondered what she was up too. "Where are we?" Zemrick asked.

"I discovered this old house, as I was trying to catch that darn Zoura." She explained. They end up getting closer to the house. They see that one of the windows were boarded up and Eli kicks the boarded-up window. "Come on." She ordered. Eli jumps into the house, and so did Zemrick.

Zemrick and Eli heard "GRR" noises going on in the room. They kept walking, to follow that noise. The noise got closer and they hear it from behind a door. Zemrick and Eli peak and they see a man with twigs in his ear, a closed eye, and a broken tooth.

The person was Utah.

Utah was down on four floors trying to find something. He was wiggling his nose, trying to sniff out a sent. Utah keeps walking and he sees a picture. The picture showed Floette, Mewtwo, AZ, and Utah as a toddler.

Utah wanted to tear up looking at that picture because it brought back so many memories. Electricity surrounded Utah because after being shocked by lightning, electric streaks still surrounded him from time to time.

"Well…well…well…you finally decided to show up…." A mysterious voice said. Their body was being hidden by the shadows. That person was Mewtwo. Mewtwo begins floating in the air and flies towards Utah. The Mewtwo was the same Mewtwo who use to live in the Unknown Dungeon back in the Kalos Region.

Utah glared as he looked at Mewtwo. Just looking at Mewtwo made the man angry. He balled up his fist, and his face turned red. Steam started to come out of his ears. "Dad…what are you doing here?" Utah's was becoming so overwhelmed with emotions that the family photo ends up dropping on the ground and cracks.

Zemrick and Eli were shocked to hear that. "Mewtwo is Utah's son?" Eli and Zemrick both asked each other. They weren't expecting any of that.

"Now son..." Mewtwo lands on the ground and puts his hands on his son's shoulder. "That's no way to talk to your father," Mewtwo told Utah, thinking that he was being very disrespectful. But Utah wasn't listening to him. He turned his head to the side.

Utah began crying, tear sacks appearing on the side of his eyes. He closes his eyes because he couldn't look his father Mewtwo, in the face. "I hate you, and I never want to see you again." Utah reaches into his pocket and pulls out a Master Ball.

Utah taps the center of the MasterBall. The ball becomes bigger and Utah knew what he had to do. Mewtwo begins backing away, scared of his son. He knew what his son was going to do to the Master Ball. "Now, Mewtaw…I don't think you should do this…." Mewtwo begins backing away.

"MY NAME ISN'T MEWTAW ANY MORE! IT'S UTAH!" Utah's eyes started to glow purple and he becomes surrounded by a purple energy. Utah began getting taller and he begins growing a purple tail, just like his father Mewtwo does.

"Now, Mewtaw…just think about what your mother would do?!" Mewtwo said. He was afraid of what his son was going to do with that Pokemon, and Mewtwo began floating away in the air.

"Just like mother would do? She's gone now, because of him! And Where Is Yvetal?! Utah was still angry. He had a lot of built up anger going on in his system and was trying of holding it in. He just wanted to unleash all the rage, that he had and was going to destroy anything that got in his path.

But Utah didn't care if that was his father. Utah throws the Master Ball and the Ball opens. Mewtwo becomes surrounded in a white light and goes inside the Master Ball. The Master Ball only shakes once, and stars surrounded it. Utah walks up to the Master Ball and he crushes it with his feet.

"Goodbye…Father. You got what you deserved…" Utah said. Utah's hand turns white and red and black flower appears in his hand. It was the same flower that his mother had. Utah looks up at the sun that was shining, and he started to grin. "Just like what all these humans are going to deserve because of what HE did to my mother Floette!" Utah started to laugh in a mechanical way and jumps into the air and he begins flying.

Eli and Zemrick stood there with there jaws dropped, having no idea what they just witnessed. They had forgotten about everything that had happened today because they had just learned a butt load of new information, that no one would have expected.

* * *

Authors Note: And so that ends that chapter. Boy, there was quite a lot of revelations in this chapters. But I'm curious as to what do you all think about the things that were revealed in this chapter. Anyone pick up on the fact that Utah is a Human…but his parents Mewtwo and Floette aren't? Hmmm.

[*] WaqueKoala 2.0 – He might've not gotten burns, but the electricity still appears on his body, so the shock is still affecting him in a way.


	37. Requiem for a Dream Eater!

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

.

Myska had been doing a lot of tests on Lillian for a couple of days now, and despite doing tons of tests, she wasn't able to discover anything. Myska and Lillian were both inside the Pokemon Academy's Lab, as Lillian was strapped up to wires and laying on a hospital bed.

Myska was holding her iPad in her hand, which gave her the data on Lillian. Myska was getting ready to give up, as they were in the middle of yet another dream reading. Myska read the charts on her iPad, and she still couldn't find anything as Myska was asleep.

"Whelp." She said. Myska takes the wires off Lillian because she felt like there was no reason to do any more research. "Looks we should give up. I can't find anything about why you are having those dreams."

This upsets Lillian because she was starting to get tired of the recurring nightmare. Lillian lifts and grabs Myska by the shirt and she begins shaking her. "What do you mean, you can't find any more data? You said that my dreams might be the result of the Bond Phenomenon."

Myska pushes Lillian off her and dusts her shirt off. She raises her index finger up because she felt like she had something to prove. "I said that I had a hypostasis that the Bond Phenomenon could be the reason behind your dreams. I never said that it was the reason you kept having them." She wanted to settle the score on everything.

Lillian looked down. The introverted artist really wanted to find out what was the reason she had been having these dreams for the last few months and wanted to get to the bottom of it.  
"Am I ever going to find out why I'm having these dreams?" She asked.

"Well…" Jacob said. Jacob walked up to the girl, which caused Lillian to blush. Lillian had a secret crush on Jacob. The two of them had been friends since childhood, and she's always liked him.

"Hi-hi-hi-hi, Jacob." Lillian started shaking like a leaf, and her palms and heart started to get sweaty. She didn't know what it was, but the way she uses to act around Jacob had started coming back. But mostly, the girl was having confusing feelings. She liked Jacob…but she also liked Max too, which was making the girl very confused.

"Hi, Lillian." Jacob waved. "Maybe you guys should go and see Josh? I hear that Josh has a device that let you see into the minds of other people." Jacob explained to them. Jacob heard rumors about Josh's machine, from some of his friends at the Academy.

Myska felt like he had a good point, and Lillian did too. "You're right! Josh would be perfect!" The two girls said together. Lillian was usually a shy person, who didn't really speak to other students at the Academy. But she felt close to Myska for some reason.

Myska and Lillian decided to go and see Josh at his "secret" lavatory, that he thought that no one knew about, but everyone knew about, underground. Myska and Lillian were standing in the lab and looking at Josh. Even though Josh had tight security, Myska was able to hack into it.

"What are you doing in my lab?" Josh asked, feeling like the two girls came into his lab unannounced. Josh looked at them, hoping that they would give him a serious answer.

"Josh we were wondering if you can use your memory device, so we can go inside Raven's head and find out why she's having these dreams," Myska mentioned quietly.

Josh rolled his eyes, but he supposed he could help his fellow classmates. "I'm getting sick of people only wanting to talk to me whenever they want to go on some "sci-fi" adventure. But you know what? At least people are talking to me." Josh shrugged. "I'll help you out."

The two girls cheered.

Josh turned and grabbed the "Memory Device". The device was sort of heavy, but he was able to hold it in his hands. Josh walks over towards his friends and he presents the device to them. "Just place the device on your head…" Josh puts the device on Lillian's head and he presses a green button. "Press the button and everything will be good to go." He said.

"Wait…but what does a memory device have to do with dreams?" Myska asked.

Josh nodded his head and he smiled. He thought that Myska's question as actually a really good one. "I was hoping that someone was going to ask that question. That's actually a pretty good question. You see…the memory device works something like a simulation that lets you face what the true meaning of the dream is trying to tell you." Josh explained to the girl.

Myska was really impressed by that." Wow, Josh. I didn't know you knew how to build something so great."

Josh smiled back at her. "Why thanks.

"But how do I know- "Lillian's was standing there, and she ended up falling asleep. Her body glows green, and everything begins to go black.

Lillian was inside her bedroom putting things into her backpack as she was getting ready to go to the Pokemon Academy Honors Preparations Camp, for beginning Pokemon trainers. She medium length ash blonde hair with pink streaks in them, and big blue-green eyes.

She did a spin as she was excited to be starting her Pokemon journey today as she put her pink backpack on her back. An Ampharos walked into the room and climbed up her shoulder as the young girl and the electric type Pokemon looked at one another and smiled.

"Today's the day our journey begins Ampharos. Are you ready?"

"Ampharos, Amp." The electric type Pokemon replied.

Ampharos and Lillian had been partners for about two weeks now. She got Ampharos from Professor Sycamore on her tenth birthday and the two had become friends ever since. Speaking of Professor Sycamore, he was the one who suggested to the young girl about entering the camp, which was a camp for new and upcoming Pokemon Trainers.

"I can't believe I'm about to be a Pokemon trainer. It's only one step closer to becoming a…." She stuttered. The truth is, unlike other people in her world, she had no idea what she wanted to do in life besides being a Pokemon trainer. "Now that I'm a Pokemon trainer…what do I want to do with that?" She asked himself in her own mind as she was thinking about what her goal was going to be.

Ampharos worried about the girl and looked at her. "Amp, amp?"

She shook her head. Not wanting to show how she was worried about her future. The young girl looked up and put on a smile. "Don't worry about it Ampharos." She explained. "We should be excited because we're going to camp!" She cheered as she twirled Ampharos around. Both the trainer and the electric type Pokemon were laughing as they were ready to take on a brand-new adventure. "Going to this camp is going to be one step closer to helping me become the best artist ever!"

"I see someone hasn't changed." Nathan insulted as he walked into his sister's room with Cyndaquil walking alongside him. The young boy who was also ten years and the other twin brother of Lillian. Cyndaquil ran over towards Lillian as Lillian smiled as she saw Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil, I haven't seen you in a while." She ran up to Cyndaquil as Ampharos was sitting on her right shoulder.

"Cyndaquil, cynda."

She bends down and pets Cyndaquil warm and soft white hair on the top of her head. Cyndaquil enjoyed being petted. "Cyndaquil, cynda, cynda."

Nathan was a little angry at his sister as he looked at his watch. The young boy with a fluffy afro was known to be both smart and impatient. "What is taking you so long to get ready, our plane will be here in like five hours."

She got up and balled up her fist in anger. "Big brother, I am a girl and there are personal reasons as to why girls have to be in the bathroom longer than boys." She blushed as she was a little embarrassed that she said that.

Nathan was grossed out. "Look, I don't know. The point is, is that we need to get there on time." He grabbed his sister by the shirt and started dragging her as Ampharos was still sitting on her shoulder and Cyndaquil walk alongside them with her arms being folded up and having an angry look on her face.

"Because I Nathan have never been late for anything and were not going to be starting now." He said as he dragged her down the hallway of their house.

"Great…" She responded.

"Ampharos, ros."

"Cynda, cynda."

Later that day as the two of them finally arrived at the campsite of the Pokemon Academy Summer Camp which was at the Pokemon Village in the Kalos Region. The sun was shining brightly above the campsite. Nathan turned to his sister with a wide smile on his face as she was smiling too, excited to be going to camp.

Nathan looked at his sister who was looking at the sign of the camp. He could tell by the look on her face that she had changed and that she looked different. She had a more confident look on her face, and at that moment he realized that he was she was a mature strong independent woman who no longer needs her older sibling to try and protect her.

He nodded his head a sign of respect. "I think I'm going to go now."

"What?" She asked in shock, as she was surprised that her brother was going to be leaving her here alone. "You can't go I need you."

"You don't need me." He replied. "You have Ampharos now to protect you. Besides, you're a strong independent woman who doesn't need no man."

Her eyes turned sparkly as she was surprised that her brother thought of her as a mature person now. She ran up to her brother and hugged her, but she couldn't stop herself from crying. Being overly emotional was a trait that everyone in their family had. "I'm going to miss you!" She cried.

Nathan sweatdrop. "I'm going to miss you to…" He started as he removed his sister from off him. He scrunched down to look down eye to eye from her. "The key to being a Pokemon trainer is to be independent."

He nodded his head at her. She thinks she understood what the boy was talking about. She looked up and whipped away her tears and nodded her head back, trying to show that she respected him.

"Good luck." He wished as he turned around and began walking away.

"Goodbye! See you soon!" The young girl waved. She watched until Nathan was out of her sight. She turned back around and looked at the campsite where the Pokemon Academy Summer Camp was at. She smiled as she was ready to enter. She walked into the campsite.

Logan and his Meowth where standing next to Joe and his Metagross that January afternoon along with the other campers. There were only twelve campers at the Pokemon Academy Honors Camp which was relatively small. The campers were all standing in front of Professor Ben who was a Pokemon Professor in the Kalos Region who studies Pokemon natures, as Lillian ran up towards her other camp pals.

The young girl Lillian was a tad bit late. Unlike the other campers who made it there on time. That was why she was running fast. "Sorry, I'm late everyone."

The other campers turned around each one of them standing next to their respective partner Pokemon. Each of the campers only had one Pokémon and they were all beginner Pokemon trainers who recently started their Pokemon journeys and enrolled at the Pokemon Academy.

Issac who was one of the campers standing alongside the others, couldn't keep his eyes off the young girl. His heart started beating as he developed a crush on the ten-year-old girl fast. Issac runs up to the girl and kisses her right hand and gets down on his knees.

In Issacs's eyes, she looked like a Ralts as she was wearing a shirt that had a picture of a Ralts. The young male had a strange obsession with the Ralts line and that is why he took an interest in her.

"You, my dear are the love of my life." He said while kissing her hand. He lifted his head up and stared into her eyes. She couldn't keep her eyes off him, with a sweatdropping popping up in the back of her head.

"Uh…" She blushed as she didn't know how to react. "Thank you, I guess?"

"Will you do the honor of marrying me?" Issac asked.

But before she was able to give an answer, Wind grabs Issac but the collar of his shirt and drags him away. "She doesn't look like she's interested in you, so I'm dragging you away…"

"But she never answered my question!" The boy with thick black curly hair cried in tears.

"What just happened?" Lillian asked in confusion.

"Ampharos, ros." The electric type Pokemon agreed with his trainer.

She shook her head, trying to erase everything that just happened as she was distracted from what she was trying to get across. "I'm so sorry I'm late." She bowed down.

"Don't worry about it." Professor Ben replied. The young Professor was in his early twenty's and had spiky brown hair and black rectangular glasses. "Just stand right next to your fellow classmates. We were just getting started."

"Sir, yes, sir." She said in a formal way as she stood right next to Babs and her Delcatty that went by the nickname of Cherry. The young girl was a little nervous as this was the first time that the ten-year-old girl was away from home.

A young girl who was standing right next to Lillian started laughing. Babs had mousey blonde hair that went just below her shoulders. She also had a side fringe. The young girl grey eyes and was wearing pink lipstick. The young girl was named Babs.

Babs was currently wearing red glasses, she came from a very wealthy family and was quite possibly the richest person at the camp. She had a fan in her hands as she turned her head to the side, looking at the young girl in disgrace.

"Catty, catty, catty." Her Delcatty looked at Ampharos and couldn't keep her eyes off him. There was something about the grass type Pokemon that she found charming. So much so that she couldn't keep her eyes form him.

She blushed as she stared at Ampharos. She even looked down as she was embarrassed. "Catty, catty, catty."

"Ampharos, ros?" The electric type was confused.

Lillian grinned at the girl. Even though she just met this girl, there was something about her that Lillian didn't like. The young girl with long black hair started to grin at her. "What's so funny?" She asked.

"You." She replied. "Why would anyone allow you to come to this camp?"

Lillian couldn't handle the meanness from the girl and she covered her eyes. Lillian's heart broke from Babs' rude behavior and she began crying. Lillian gets down on her knees and covers her eyes.

"Oh look…" Babs noticed. Babs sticks her nose up into the air, thinking that she was better than everyone. "She's crying like a little baby." Babs began chuckling. The rest of the campers circled around Lillian and started laughing.

Lillian gets up and begins running away crying with Ampharos following along with her. Lillian hated that the people that she thought were her friends, were pretty much-making fun of her in the process. The camp wasn't going how she thought it would.

Lillian and her Pokemon where now in a forest. But they had no idea, where they were at. The two begin looking around, as a cold chill began to fill the air, causing both Lillian and Ampharos to shiver.

"Ampharos…It's starting to get cold in here." Lillian said. She could barely talk. But when she didn't hear Ampharos say anything, she turned around and saw the Pokemon had been frozen, which scared and worried her at the same time. "AMPHAROS!" She shouted.

She slowly began backing away. She was beginning to get scared. Lillian turns around and sees that the whole forest was beginning to get frozen away in ice. "Oh no…" Lillian's worst fear was starting to come true once again. "The dream…it's coming back!"

Lilian wanted the dream to go away. She turns around and begins running down the road…well, what was left of the road. As she kept running, more and more parts of the forest where getting covered in ice, as the girl was scared out of her mind.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted. She just wanted it to stop.

Zekrom and Reshiram appear in the sky, which scared the girl and caused her to stop in her tracks. She looked up at the two Pokemon and became frightened. But at the same time, she wondered why the Pokemon were there in the first place. "It's Zekrom and Reshiram!" She shouted nervously. The two Pokemon, become surrounded by a red light and their eyes glow red, which kept on scaring the girl.

The girl turns around and begins running, but Reshiram and Zekrom follow the girl by flying in the air. But the Pokemon where still being shocked by the red electricity. The young girl was running for her life. She felt like she may get hurt.

"Please leave me alone!" She begged.

But Reshiram and Zekrom didn't leave her alone. They continued to follow her through the frozen woods. But she stopped as she sees Kyreum land in front of her and roars.

But for some reason, Lillian didn't feel scared of the Pokemon. There was something about the ice type Pokemon, in which the girl felt like there was a connection there. Lillian walks up to Kyreum, but red electricity surrounds the Pokemon.

"KYREUM!" The ice type screams in pain. "Save me, Lillian! You are the only person who can help me." Kyreum said with a deep voice. Kyreum felt like out of everyone in the world, only Lillian could save it. "That is why you keep having this dream. I'm trying to tell you to help me," Kyreum explained some more.

Lillian started to walk back a little bit. But she understood what was going on. Lillian Shook her head. She no longer felt scared of the dreams that she was having and was starting to embrace it. "I will save you, Kyreum. I promise!"

As Kyreum was feeling pain, Lillian started to feel pain too. A red electricity surrounded the girl, and she felt a strong pierce shock. The girl was in so much pain, that she could barely move. Lillian and Kyreum both felt a simultaneous connection, that has rarely been seen before.

Lilian's eyes open and she begins screaming. Just like the dream that she was having, a red electricity was surrounding the girl. Myska and Josh where shocked, to see what was going on with Lillian. The two look - at each other, as they were trying to figure out what to do.

Myska turns around and sees her chats where starting to go wild. "Look at all this data!" She was excited to see all this data." Myska was cute impressed, going gaga over all the research data that she had been collecting, but Josh wasn't impressed because he was worried about Lillian.

"This isn't the time to be going gaga." He explained to the girl, hoping that their friend would be alright. "We have to take that helmet off her head," Josh explained to the girl. Josh was looking around, trying to see if there was anything that they could do to save their friend.

"But how are we going to do that?" Myska asked.

Myska and Josh look at each other. They were trying to think up of an idea, that they could use to free Lillian from the nightmare that she was having. But Josh quickly came up with a plan. "I got it," Josh said.

Josh grabbed a Pokeball and he tossed it into the air. "Murkrow use Dream Eater!" The ball opens and the dark type Pokemon comes out while flapping its wings.

"Murkrow, krow!" Murkrow chirped. Murkrow's eyes turn red and its body becomes surrounded by a red outline. Murkrow begins flapping its wings and shoots out a red beam. The red beam becomes hits Lillian and surrounds her in a red light.

Lillian begins screaming the pain from the shock and Murkrow's dream eater where doing a lot of damage to the girl, which was causing her to scream for help. But Lillian knew that she could fight through it. Murkrow's Dream Eater, however, won the battle and absorbed all the electricity, and whips away the dream that she was having.

"Am I okay?" Lillian asked, finally being able to regain some conscience. The helmet ends up falling, and Lillian closes her eyes and begins falling, which caused both Josh and Myska to become worried about the girl. 

"LILLIAN!" Josh runs up to Myska, wanting to save her. Which he did as he grabs the girl. Lillian slowly opened her eyes and looked at the boy.

"I figured out why I'm having those dreams." She said. She quickly recovered and was able to fully regain conscience. The shocks may have hurt, yes. But it wasn't enough to kill her. Just knock her out for a little bit.

Josh lets go of the girl, as she tries to stand still and not make sure that she falls. Despite letting go of her, Josh was checking to make sure that the girl was alright. But he was still wondering what exactly happened in that dream.

"Did you get the answers that you were looking for?" Josh asked.

Lillian tried to remember everything that happened in the dream, and she felt like she did. "Yeah, I did. The memory device really helped out." She explained, while also complimenting Josh's device.

Josh blushed. "Thank you for the compliment."

Lillian turned to the side and looked at the device. "From the dream, I learned that the reason that I've been having those dreams is that Kyreum has been trying to send me a warning message." She narrated to her friends, trying to catch them up on everything that had been going on with her. "And, I'm going to do just that…I will save Kyreum."

Lillian was feeling confident on her newfound goal of trying to save Kyreum was from dancer. But Josh, on the other hand, was surprised that she saw the legendary Pokemon of Unova. "Wait…you saw the legendary Pokemon?"

"Yeah. Reshiram, Zekrom, and Kyreum. They all appeared in my dream."

After hearing that, it caused Josh to begin thinking. Josh wanted to know what was up, and what made Lillian so special to be the one person to have those dreams. "I wonder why she's having those dreams…"

Myska was in heaven, figurately. She was walking around Josh's lab trying to collect as much data as she could about the dream that Lillian was having. "This is so exciting! I have so much data and…. I finally figure doubt the secret about the Bond Phenomenon."

"You did? A jealous Josh asked. "How exactly did you do that?"

"Easy…You see the secret is love." She explained.

"Yes," Myska explained. "From what I gathered from the data that came from Lillian's dream, Kyreum and Lillian were able to connect, their hearts became one and the love that they both shared was so strong, that they even felt pain. The bond phenomena are basically an evolution that fuses a Pokemon and Human's soul/love for each other to become one, even though there in different bodies."

Josh was very impressed by that. Both as a scientist and a Pokemon Trainer. "That's pretty good Myska, you did a good job."

"I know I did." Myska shrugged. "I am Myska and that means that my goal is complete!" Myska shouted into the air and began dancing, happy that her goal had finally been completed. Myska was thrilled to be the first person out of everyone in the Preparations camp to have their dreams be completed. She was so happy that she wanted to shout it to the world.

 _ **MYSKA: GOAL COMPLETE**_

Lillian turned her head and looked out the window, where the sun was shining. The young girl smiled as the sun reminded her of Kyreum. Lillian's fear of the dreams that she had been having were now gone, now that she got an answer as to why she was having them. She had a new goal in mind. "Kyreum, I am going to find and help you. Just wait for me." She promised, hoping that the Pokemon would hear her.

Authors Note: The good news is, is that there are only three chapters left in the crossover arc, so if you're not a fan of this arc, well it's almost over. I liked how this chapter had a scene that retold the first half of Chapter 1 of Preparations. Also, thanks to everyone for the reviews, I really appreciate it.


	38. Cheater, Cheater, Keith Eater!

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

Rita, Keith, and Rafe were walking on the beach, as the water rose up to the shores. Keith and Rafe were both holding surfboards as Rita was holding a Master Ball Beach Ball, that afternoon. The students had just gotten out of class and decided to spend some time at the Castelia City Beaches.

Rita had been spending a lot of time, with the two boys, over the two weeks that she's been at the Unova Pokemon Academy in Castelia City. But with her time in Unova almost up, she was starting to feel bad about the fact that she was going to have to say good.

"I'm going to miss you guys when I leave in two days." She said.

Keith and Rafe felt the same ways about Rita, that Rita felt for them. "We're going to miss you too," Keith explained.

"Yeah, who else is going to make those rocking' peanut butter bacon baloney grilled cheese sandwiches?" Rafe asked

The trio all laughed, recalling all the memories they had over the two weeks that they've spent time together. They had a blast getting to one know each other. But the moment was ruined as Rita turns around and notices a Staryu on the beach, which peaked her interest.

"OH, MY GOD! IT'S-A STARYU!" She focuses all her attention on the water type Pokemon and runs towards it. She grabs Roselia's Pokemon, so the grass type Pokemon could help her out to catch the water type Pokemon. "ROSELIA, I CHOOSE YOU!" She shouted and the Pokemon came out of its ball.

"Roselia! Selia!" Roselia does a twirl, showing off her gracefulness. But Roselia then went into serious mode, as it glared at its opponent Staryu.

"Do you want to go for a quick make-out session?" Keith asked Rafe. Keith was in the mood to make out with the guy, that he was having an affair with. But Rafe wasn't sure if he was in the mood, because he didn't want to ditch their friend Rita.

"But, Rita."

Keith shrugged. "We'll only be gone for like two seconds." Keith wraps his arms around Rafe and starts kissing him on the cheek, which caused Rafe to blush. The two boys looked around to see if anyone was watching them, but no one was, so they were safe.

Rafe was enjoying having Keith's arms around him, and he began blushing like a circus clown and giggling like a little school girl in heat. Rafe turns around because he was defiantly in the mood to sneak around. "Fine, I'll bite."

Rafe was in the mood and he grabbed Keith by the arm and the two run off behind, leaving Rita there alone.

Rita was to focus on trying to catch Staryu to notice anything" sneaky" going on. "Roselia, use Poison Jab!" She demanded. She thrust her arm out to command the grass type Pokemon.

"Selia!" Roselia does a spin and her arms turn purple and surrounded themselves in poison. Roselia begins skipping while thrusting her arms out.

Staryu does a spin as the gym on its body began glowing red.

Roselia does the spinning star and jabs Staryu repeatably until the water type Pokemon ends up becoming poisoned. Purple electricity surrounds the water type, which indicated its poison status.

"Now, that I have Staryu poisoned- "Rita was going to throw a Pokeball, but she kept hearing noise from afar. "What was that?" She asked. She turned around and looked at some bushes nearby, wondering where the noise was coming from.

Since the girl was distracted, it gave Staryu the perfect chance to escape, so it took the opportunity. Staryu turns around and begins hopping back into the water.

Rita turned around and was disappointed that the Pokemon ran away. "Aww, man. I really wanted to catch that." She sighed. But the noise from the bushes where getting on her nerves, so she forgot about the Staryu and wanted to see what was going on in the bushed.

She walks over towards the bushes. She was a little scared because she had no idea what was in the bushes. "Maybe it's a wild Pokemon or something…" She worried.

But she wasn't going to give up. She runs and uses her hands to split the bushes apart where she sees Keith and Rafe making out. Their tongues were wrestling with each other and saliva was everywhere which grossed the girl out and caused her to scream.

The screaming caused the boys to stop making out and look at the girl. They began to worry, because they were having a secret affair, and didn't want anyone to find out about it. Keith and Rafe get up. "It's not what it looks like." He lied. It was exactly what it looked like.

"You-you-you- "She was horrified to see the two boys making out because she knew that they both had girlfriends. "You two have girlfriends, and you're making out! You two are cheating!"

"Nowhere not cheating," Rafe said. Rafe knew that he was cheating on his girlfriend but didn't want to admit that.

"So, then what exactly do you call it?" Rita asked in anger.

Rafe sweatdropped and scratched the back of his head. He realized that she had a fair point. "You are right…I suppose."

Rita was shaking like a leaf on a tree. She didn't know how to react to all this information, especially since she had cheated on her boyfriend Riley, by kissing another boy, which was Kell. "I can't take this." Rita turns around and runs away.

Roselia followed her trainer. "Roselia, selia!" Roselia said.

Keith facepalms. "Wait, Rita!" He called out. He didn't want the girl to go, because he was worried that she was going to tell someone about the affair that him and Rafe where having. But he couldn't chase up to her, because she was moving fast.

Keith started worrying and began pacing back and forth. "What if she tells someone, Rafe."

"I don't know…" Rafe shrugged.

"You don't know?!" Keith asked. Keith grabs Rafe by the shirt and he starts shaking him silly. "I'm straight guy, having an affair with another dude! My girlfriend won't understand that sexuality is fluid and that anyone can be with anyone. Also, she's my girlfriend. Aamira is going to flip out if she finds out that I'm cheating on her!" He raged. Keith didn't want this secret to go out, because he knew about the consequences of it. Keith knew that he had to do something about Rita before it was too late. Keith lets go of Rafe and went back to his pacing back and forth.

Even though he was having an affair, he still loved his girlfriend very much. Aamira was the love of his life and wanted to be with her forever. They were even engaged. Keith felt like his world was in shambles, just because of Rita witnessing the kiss between him and his side piece.

Meanwhile, Rafe, on the other hand, was a little calmer. He felt like there was a chance that Rita wouldn't go blabbing around to everyone that she saw them kissing. He walked up to Keith and put his hand on his right shoulder. "Calm down, everything will be fine."

"I don't know…. I'm just worried." Keith turned around and looked down. He had a sad look on his face, but Rafe was going to make sure that Keith's sad face would go away because he was there to comfort him, which he did as the two boys hug each other.

Rita freaked out and went back to her hotel room. Just like Keith was earlier, she was pacing back and forth, with Roselia watching her trainer because she knew that her trainer was worried. "Roselia?" Roselia asked Rita what was wrong.

"Everything is wrong Roselia! I just saw Keith and Rafe making out with each other, when they both have girlfriends!" She shouted. It was something that she was trying to get out of her mind, but it just wouldn't go away.

The more she thought about Keith/Rafe, the more she thought about her situation with Kell/Riley. "And the more I think about them, the more I think about what's going on with Kell and Riley." She explained to her Pokemon, but she continued to get angry about the Pokemon.

Riley walked into the room. "What's going on with me and Kell?" He only heard the tail-end of the conversation and had no idea what the girl was talking about. He wondered what the girl was talking about.

Rita started sweating from being nervous. The girl became scared because she felt like her boyfriend might've heard the conversation that she was having with Roselia. "Nothing, my precious boyfriend." Rita wraps her arms around Riley and looks into his eyes. "Everything is fine."

"Are you sure about that…?" He asked. Because he felt like something was wrong, especially because of the way that she was acting right now. "Because you are acting like you killed someone and you're trying to hide it. You know you can get charged with First-Degree murder,"

"No…it's not a murder." She covered up. She tried to think of an excuse that would get her out of this conversation. She turned around and saw Kell walking into her hotel room, which gave her an idea. She rushed over towards Kell and stood by him. "Me and Kell are having a Pokemon battle."

Kell raised his right eyebrow up because he didn't remember ever talking to her about this. "We are?"

"Yeah, we are…" She lied. "So, come on…let's go!" Rita grabs Kell by the arm and she drags him away. She left Riley there very confused because he had no idea what just happened. But he felt like watching a battle.

"I guess I'll go watch the battle." Riley began walking and left Roselia in the room alone, which made Roselia very angry.

"Roselia, selia, selia." Roselia followed Riley. This was the second time today, that Rita had left Roselia, and quite frankly she was getting tired of it. But at the same time, Roselia didn't mind it, because walking helped her lose a little weight.

Rita and Roselia were in the middle of a heated practice battle against Kell and his Bulbasaur. Riley and Zemrick where watching the battle from the log that they were sitting on. The sun was continuing to shine, and the wind was blowing fiercely. Despite it being a practice battle, both Kell and Rita wanted to win.

However, Rita turns around and sees Cassandra and Rafe talking to each other, eating ice cream and holding hands, which made Rita nervous because she knew a second about Cassandra's boyfriend. Rita swallows her spit and loses the focus she had on the battle. "Oh no!"

"Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip!" Kell ordered. Kell was breathing heavy because the battle was heating up. At first, he wasn't sure about this battle with Rita, because she sprang it on him randomly, but after a little while into the battle, he thought that battling could be interesting, which he thought was right.

"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur releases two vines from his bulb and slaps Roselia silly, back and forth. Bulbasaur started laughing because he found the slapping to be funny.

Roselia started to cry out Rita's name, but since it was very rare for a Pokemon to speak human language, all you heard was Roselia saying its name. "Roselia, Roselia!" Roselia shouted.

Rita turns around and remembered that she was in the middle of a battle with Kell. "Oh yeah, I forgot!" She said. She throws her arm out while trying to think of a counter plan to Bulbasaur's attack.

"Roselia, use Stun Spore!" She ordered, trying to get the upper hand in the battle. But mostly Rita was putting on an act. She was still worried about what was going on with Cassandra and Rafe. She even thought about telling the Cassandra the truth about her boyfriend.

"Roselia." The grass type grabs the vines and pours out a yellow mist that spins around Bulbasaur's vines. The mist then surrounds Bulbasaur, and suddenly disappears with Bulbasaur becoming surrounded by yellow static.

"Bulbasaur, Saur." Bulbasaur could barely move because it was now paralyzed. Bulbasaur tries to move, but the Pokemon just couldn't because of the status that it was in. "Bulbasaur, saur, saur." Bulbasaur tries to move its legs, but it just couldn't.

Kell was worried about his Pokémon's safety and called out for it, to make sure that it was alright. "Bulbasaur, do you think that you can try another Vine Whip?" Kell asked. He wanted to win this battle, even though

Rita hears a noise and she got distracted once again. She just couldn't stop thinking about Keith and Rafe. Ignoring the battle, she runs towards Cassandra and Rafe, which made everyone else confused. "Where is she going?" Kell asked.

Roselia chased after her Pokemon, not wanting to be left out. "Roselia, selia!" Roselia mostly just wanted to see all the drama that was going on between the two trainers, because Roselia just loved drama.

Rita ran up to the sidewalk and dashed down the street. She saw Cassandra and Rafe, and she stood in front of them, wanting to have a conversation with the young couple. But it confused them because they were wondering why the girl was blocking them from moving. "Stop!"

"Why do you need us to stop?" Cassandra asked. Cassandra was very confused. She wasn't the only person who was confused this day, a lot of people were confused because Rita has been acting very strange ever since she found out about the affair between Keith and Rafe.

"Because…" Rita sweatdropped. She needed to think of another reason. She thought about the affair and realized that it would be best, to tell the truth. "I saw Rafe- "Rita looked up and saw that Rafe was making a face that said, "Please don't tell her, it would crush her heart."

Looking at Rafe's face made Rita realize that she would be a hypocrite if she blabbed about Keith and Rafe's affair when she herself was having an affair of her own. "I-I- "Rita looks down because she almost wanted to cry. "I saw him buy you a ring."

Cassandra's eyes turn into hearts. She was happy to hear that. "You bought me a ring?" She said. She started to squeal.

Rafe sweatdropped. He mouthed Rita by telling her "Thank You." And Rita replied by nodding her head. He wasn't expecting Rita to say this, because he thought she was going to blab about the affair. He turns to look at her and smiles. "Yeah, I bought you a ring, let's go get it," Rafe said.

"Okay." Rafe and Cassandra hold hands and they walk away.

Late that night, Rita was sitting on the beach alone, and watching the shiny bright moon up in the sky. Rita had been doing a ton of thinking about everything that had been going on in her life. "What am I going to do?" She asked.

Keith walked on the beach because he wanted to find Rita. He saw her sitting on the sand, and smile while looking at her. "May I sit down?" He asked.

"Sure…I suppose." Rita replied.

Keith sits down next to the girl and looks at the moon just like her. "The moon sure is beautiful tonight." When Keith looked at the moon, it reminded him of his girlfriend and why he loved her. Aamira was the love of his life.

When Rita looked at the moon, it reminded her of the good things both guys gave her. Rita didn't know which guy to choose, or even if she should tell her boyfriend about the kiss that happened at the Midterm Exams. "Yeah, you're right about that." Rita smiled. It was the first time that Rita has smiled in a while. "When I look at the moon it reminds me of the mistakes I've made."

"Yeah, I've made a lot of mistakes too," Keith replied.

Rita turned to look at him. Despite all the thinking, she was doing about the affair. She felt like she never had an honest conversation about it with the two guys. "Do you think of your affair with Rafe as a mistake?"

"No." Keith smiled. "I mean I know it's wrong, but you see the reason the affair started was because I was curious what it would be like with a guy." He started to explain, giving a little backstory of why the affair started.

"Don't get me wrong, I love Aamira, and she's the love of my life, but I wanted to try something new and well…Rafe was there and things happened. Besides, we have an expiration date." He shrugged. He felt like it was a relief that he finally got all of that off his chest.

Rita thought that was a reasonable excuse. She too wanted to tell Keith about everything that was going on. She wasn't close to anyone at the camp beside the two boys she liked. But she liked Keith and even thought of him as another older brother. "The reason I've been acting weird about your affair is that I've been having an affair of my own."

That shocked Keith. "Wait for you were having an affair? With who?"

Rita sighed. It felt good that she could finally get these things off her chest. "Not really an affair, but I kissed someone else during our Midterm Exams. It was the best friend and haven't been able to stop thinking about it since." She explained to her friend.

Keith felt like that made sense and trying to put the pieces together. "And the affair that is going on between me and Rafe, reminded you of your situation." He said.

"Bingo," Rita explained.

After Rita finished saying her two cents, it caused an award silence in the air. Keith didn't like the awkward silence, "I guess where a couple of crazy cheaters." Keith said, wanting to break the awkward silence that was going on between them.

It caused Rita to laugh, and Keith too. They sat there laughing while staring at the moon. Both felt better, after having a heart to heart about the affairs that they've been having. They sat there for a while, before going back to respective designated sleeping areas for a good night rest, because tomorrow was Emolga's Funeral.

Rita was getting all dressed up for Emolga's funeral in her hotel room. She was wearing an all-black dress and had her hair put up in a bun. Rita looked at herself in the mirror, as she was waiting for her brother to come.

Her brother walked into the room. "I'm home." He said. He knocked on the door and was amazed by how good his sister look. "You looked amazing!" He compliments his sister who was still looking in the mirror.

"Oh hey," Rita said. "And thank you." Rita and her brother David hug each other. They were both happy to see each other. Rita was enjoying her time in Unova because she's met so many friends, Pokemon, Trainers and she even got to spend so much time with her brother.

David looked at her brother. Her brother was wearing an all-black suit outfit and black dress shoes. When she looked at her brother, she could tell that something was wrong with his sister, and she wanted to know what was going on. "Is everything alright?"

Rita sighed and began panicking. "Everything is fine." She liked. She turned around and looked back at the mirror, but her brother wasn't buying it one bit.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked.

She sighed. She knew that she couldn't keep anything from her brother and decided to tell him the truth. "I kissed Kell at the Midterm Exam." She explained. But was worried about how her brother was going to react.

David facepalmed. He felt like his sister, made a big mistake. "Rita, seriously?" He didn't expect his sister to do something like that, because he always thought that she was a good girl.

"I know…but It was an accident." She regretted, kind of. She really enjoyed her kiss with the boy, but at the same time, she was in love with Riley and she was his boyfriend.

"Do you want to be known as a homewrecker the rest of your life?" He asked. He didn't want his sister to get made fun od for the rest of her life. He just wanted her to be okay and grow up to be the best Pokemon Coordinator ever.

Rita realized that her brother was right. She knew that she had to do the right thing. "You're right…. I made a mistake and I gotta make things right." Rita turns around and leaves her brother standing there. But it was for a good reason because she needed to go apologies to someone.

Rita decided to go see Riley, as he was preparing for the funeral. She knocks on his door and looks at her boyfriend. The hotel room that Riley was staying at was next door from the room that she was in. Rita walks into the room, and Riley turns around because he was happy to see her. "Hey, Riley."

"Hey, Rita." Riley walks up to his girlfriend and he hugs her.

After they break the hug, Rita was feeling a little nervous, because she had been thinking about everything that had been going on with her and was thinking about telling her boyfriend the truth. She sighed. "Riley, there's something I want to tell you…" She started.

"What is it?" Riley asked. He wondered what was going on with his girlfriend. He looked into her eyes, and he could tell that something was wrong with the girl.

Rita sighed. She didn't know what to say exactly, because she didn't want to hurt his feelings. Rita grabs Riley by the arm and continued to look into her boyfriend's eyes. "Riley, I kissed Kell at the Midterm Exam."

Riley was heartbroken, but he didn't know what to say afterward. His body felt numb and his heart shattered. He felt like crying, as his eyes turned bloodshot red and he started to tear up. "GET OUT!" He shouted.

"Riley, we can talk about this…." She begged.

"I SAID GET OUT!" Riley shouted. Riley pushes the girl out of his room, and she gets down to the floor and begins crying. Even though she cheated, she still felt bad about how things ended with Riley because she really loved the boy. Riley slammed the door on Rita.

He put his back up against the door, feeling betrayed by his girlfriend. Riley gets down on his knees also, and he begins crying too. He even puts his hands over his eyes, hoping that he would never have to see anyone again.

Kell was walking down the hallway, minding his own business. He sees Rita laying on the ground crying, and he began worrying about his friend. Kell was all dressed up for the funeral just like everyone else. Kell turned to look at Rita. "Is everything okay?" Kell asked.

"No everything is not okay." She said.

Kell decided to sit down next to the girl, to try and cheer her up, but also to have a heart to heart with her. "Tell me what's wrong. I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything." She said.

Rita tried to wipes away some of the tears, so she didn't seem weak. She turned to look at her friend and even put on a fake smile. She didn't really want to tell him, that she told her boyfriend about the kiss, but she knew that it would be the right thing to do because she was getting tired of keeping secrets. "I told Riley about the kiss."

Kell sighed and looked down. He wasn't expecting that. "I didn't think that you would do that…" He revealed.

"I had to. It was only right." Rita said. Rita and Kell look into each other's eyes, there was a moment that was going on between the two of them and they both felt it. Rita and Kell get closer and they kiss each other.

Riley was finished crying and decided to give his girlfriend another chance. He wanted to hear her side of the story because he felt like there was a chance that the kiss could've been a mistake.

Riley gets up and opens the door, but he was horrified to witness Rita and Kell, sitting there, making out, with there tongues moving playing with each other. "WHAT THE HELL?!" An angry boy shouted. 

Rita broke the kiss and quickly got up. "It's not what it looks like…" Rita apologized.

Riley didn't say anything and just shook his head and started walking down the hallway. Rita began crying again, feeling like she made one of the biggest mistakes in her life, as everyone was preparing for Davey's Emolga's Funeral.

 **Authors Note:** This is the last chapter before the two-part finale of the crossover arc. Not much to say but thanks to everyone who reviewed the last couple of chapters.


	39. Update: An Apology

So Hello12 here and as you guys know this week was suppose to be Academy/Preparations week of premiere of the May Month Marathon but there have been some problems with this week. So let me explain them.

Number One, I was able to successfully upload chapters in the first four days of the week, the 7th - 10th but I uploaded them without editing them just so they could be posted on the date they were supposed to but I ended up taking them down afterwards and pretty fast so I could edit them. I just wanted them to meet the Deadline on time.

However, the chapters of the crossover arc...that were supposed to be posted on Friday didn't get posted because...I've been having writer's block with those two chapters and I asked help from someone to help me write them. So I apologize for not being able to post the final two chapters of the crossover arc on the day they were supposed to be posted on which was Friday.


	40. Sadness at Emolga's Funeral

_**A Hello12 Original Story**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

Sadness bloomed all over the air, as people were walking into the Celestial Tower, near Mistralton City. Today was the day where the long-awaited Emolga's Funeral was taking place, and friends, family, and Pokemon gathered to celebrate the sad moment. The clouds where stacking and the rain was pouring.

People were dressed in all black and some trainers even dressed there Pokemon in black too. The front of the tower looked like a gathering of ants running up an ant hill. For the Honors Camp students, they only had two days left in Unova, and one of those last days, where dedicated to coming to the funeral.

Dark clouds continued to hover over the Celestial Tower with a large crowd scattered like ants in the front of the leaning building. Today was finally the day of Davey's Emolga's long-awaited funeral. The rain was pouring down, adding to the depressing atmosphere of the scene. No one was joyous about this occasion, not even the people who were usually happy.

Another limo pulled up to the scene and Team Fennekin got evacuated the limousine. Each member of the team where wearing black and/or gray. But that was to be expected at a funeral scene.

Babs was bawling her eyes out, Eli was silent, Zemrick was confused and Chrome's eyes turned gray. The way the group was walking down the sidewalk, made it look like a president who was walking with the secret service, because of how close they were walking with each other.

Zemrick wasn't enjoying the dark atmosphere, everyone was giving off and tried his best to come up with a solution to make a few people happy. "I guess someone used Rain Dance as a finishing move." He laughed.

But no one else was laughing. They all turned around and gave him a look that pretty much summed up to "Just stop.". His other teammates shake their heads no.

Zemrick sighed. He felt embarrassed that no one laughed at his tiny joke. "I'll just see myself out…" He read the room and knew that no one wanted him there, so he took off.

Keith, Rafe, Cassandra, and Aamira where standing close to a tree. Keith had his back up against the tall oak tree, behind him. While, Rafe was sitting on the floor, and Cass sitting on a sign with her bestie. The four of them were confused about the whole entire situation. "I know we're at a funeral, but will it kill for some sunshine?" Keith asked.

Cassandra glares at the boy. "No need to be inconsiderate! We're at a funeral for Arceus sakes." She chewed the boy out, thinking that he was being disrespectful.

Aamira looks around. She was trying to find Davey, but she couldn't see him at all. She was worried about the big lug. She hasn't seen him in a while. "Speaking of which, where is Davey? I haven't seen him in ages!" She asked.

Meanwhile, back in Castelia City at the Pokemon Academy Dorms, Davey was still sitting in his room and in his chair feeling depressed. Davey didn't say anything or even move. He was beginning to look like a statue. That was how lifeless he was.

His Pokemon looked at the boy and his emotionless body. They wondered how he was doing, do the fact he hasn't said anything. Growlithe has had enough of it and began barking at the boy. "Growlithe, growl!"

Davey moved his head to the right and looked at the barking fire type. It was the first time he did that in a while, so it sounded kind of rusty. "Growlithe, I don't have time to play." He said slowly, the way he was talking sounded like a robot.

Growlithe was getting frustrated. Growlithe stomps his foot on the ground and flames swirl around him in a vortex. Growlithe charges and tackles his trainer. Davey is sent crashing into the ceiling. The roof leaves a print and Davey falls on to the ground. The boy was burnt due to the intense Flame Charge attack.

Even after all that, Davey still felt nothing. He gets up and walks to the chair and sits down.

Davey thought back to all the times that he and Emolga had fun. Emolga might've been a stubborn electric type, but Davey still loved her. Davey almost started to break down, having those thoughts about Emolga, but he tried to save himself. "Emolga, why did you have to go?"

Jeremiah bams on his brother's dorm room dorm once again. He was getting pissed at his brother's behavior and wanted him to at least socialize, especially because today was the funeral.

"Come on Davey, get out of that room."

Davey ignored his brother. The frustrated Jeremiah grabbed the doorknob and started wiggling it, trying to open the locked door. "I'm coming in there, rather you like it not!" Jeremiah pushes a lot of pressure to the door, and the door ends up breaking and failing apartment.

Jeremiah falls on the ground with the door falling on him too. But he didn't let that phase him. He throws the door off him and he storms off. Towards his brother who was sitting in the chair. He turns his brother around and glares into his eyes. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" He asked, thinking that it was disrespectful for him to not go to the funeral.

Davey shrugged and turned around going back to looking down at his shoes and being depressed. But that made his bother even angrier. Jeremiah walks over towards the boy and puts his hands on his brother's shoulders. "Listen to-" He started. But he was rudely interrupted by the boy.

Davey got up with an angry look on his face. He balled up his fist and his face was starting to turn red. "Why don't you just leave me alone?!" He shouted at his brother Jeremiah, which left him blindsided because he wasn't expecting that. "The world is filled with darkness and sadness and it should stay that way!" He screamed.

Davey grabs Jeremiah by the shoulders and he pushes him out of his room and slams his door shut. Jeremiah sighed, as he didn't know how to react. But he kept thinking about what his brother kept saying. "Maybe he's right…maybe the world is filled with darkness…."

Jeremiah curls up into a ball in front of the door and he began thinking about everything bad that had ever happened in his life. Jeremiah started rocking back and forth while thinking about a lullaby that his father used to sing to him.

Nathan, Yukio, and Eli were standing behind the Celestial Town in Mistralton City. Everyone was waiting for Jeremiah and Davey to arrive before the funeral could begin. Rain was falling hard as people were getting very impatient with the brothers not showing up.

Nathan sighed. "This is ridiculous!" Nathan just wanted to go in the tower and get the funeral over with. He was tired of being in Unova. He understood that Davey's Emolga died, but he missed Kalos. "Where are they at?"

"Who knows?" Yukio shrugged. He took a sip of the Diet Coke that he was holding in his hand. Yukio thought that it would be funny to scare Nathan, so decided to say something horrid. "Maybe he's dead too."

"Don't say stuff like that!" Myska shouted. She walked up to the boy wearing an all-black dress. What Yukio said offended the girl, and she had every right to be angry. "That's totally offensive."

Josh was resting his right foot up against the bricks of the tower with his arms closed. He was listening to the conversation that they were having and felt like they had some valid points. "Nathan isn't wrong…. Where are Davey and Jeremiah at?"

Everyone looked at each other because no one knew where they at. It had been two hours, and they continued to wait for the two boys. Meanwhile, on the other side of the area, Tillith was looking at a pond. This funeral was bringing up so many memories for the girl, and the memories weren't good ones.

Tillith was crying. She covered her eyes with her hands. She didn't even know if she wanted to be there, as she was holding Fomantis in her arms. Fomantis was crying too. The grass type Pokemon understood how the trainer was feeling because she was there for all the tough times in Tillith's life.

Thomas was in the middle of a conversation with Madison and Hunter. Thomas got distracted, as he noticed that his girlfriend was crying. "I'll be right back guys." Thomas walked away, rudely interrupting their conversation.

"Where is he going?" Madison asked.

"How the heck should I know." Hunter shrugged. He wasn't that invested with Thomas as a person, so he didn't really bother the boy. However, the siblings watch Thomas as he down next to his girlfriend and looked at her.

Thomas could tell that there was something wrong with his girlfriend. Especially since there was something not right about the way she is acting since she wasn't her usually sun-shiny self. "Are you okay?" Thomas asked.

Thomas thought for a second and realized a reason as to why she would be crying. "Is the reason that you're crying, because of what happened to your brother?" He asked. He knew that Tillith and her brother were close, but he didn't know if bringing it up now was the best situation. "Sorry if- "He started.

Tillith nodded her head because he was right. Nodding her head was her way of responding to him. "No, no. You're right. Being here reminds me so much of what happened with my brother." She said. She looked up at the clouds, as the rain continued to pour. "Just looking at the clouds remind me of how sunny Alola was."

Tillith turns to look at her boyfriend. But thinking about Alola made the girl more said, and she kept on crying. Thomas wanted to comfort his girlfriend and he wrapped his arms around her. "I told him that I was going to do the island challenge…but I never did that…"

Thomas hugs Tillith. He could sense how much pain she was going through. "It's not you're fault. The Pokemon Academy doesn't let students get badges, z-crystals, and so on."

"Yeah. But I promised him that I would finish his trials for him!" She cries into Thomas's chest. Seeing her crying, made Thomas get teary eyed. His eyes even turned red. Despite the break up that happened weeks ago, it was like the two never broke up. The bond between them only grew stronger.

David walked up to his sister. He wanted to see how she was doing, after the conversation they had earlier today. "How did things go with Riley?"

Rita sighed. "Are you sure this is the best place to talk about this? This is a funeral!"

"I know…" David said. "But does it look like Jeremiah and Davey are here?" David asked.

"No…" She pointed out.

"Okay then." He shakes his sister, trying to loosen her up about. Rita seemed very tense to the boy, and since he wasn't a big fan of drama, he thought that he would break the tension. "So, tell me what happened. I want to know all the details."

Rita looked around because she didn't want anyone to hear. There was so much drama going on, that she didn't want the whole entire school to know. "Okay, so I told Riley I kissed Kell and he freaked out!"

"What….?" David said sarcastically. He even had a smirk to go along with the sarcasm. "I thought he was going to stay with you forever after he learned you cheated on him…"

"Har, har. Very funny." Rita said while David laugh. "This isn't funny. I already feel bad enough that I'm talking about this at a funeral." She explained her situation to her brother.

She was feeling so many emotions right now and didn't know how to handle all of them. She sighed once again. "What do I do Arceus?" She was hoping to get an answer while looking up at the clouds.

Zemrick and Riley where both staring at Rita, who was talking to her brother. Riley was giving her a vengeful look, while Zemrick hoped that he wasn't going to see any drama go on at the Funeral. "Look at her…how can she be so happy? I dumped her….!"

Zemrick raised his eyebrow up. Riley was giving the boy to many mixed emotions, and he had no idea how to handle or even respond to Riley's antics. "I thought you were mad at her?" He asked.

"I am!" Riley crushes the cup in his hands. "But I want her to want me…we never even broke up yet!" He confessed. They might have been angry with each other. But they never had an official talk about a proper breakup. 

"Maybe you should try talking to her…" Zemrick suggested.

"No!" Riley shouted. "That would mean that I admit defeat!" Riley wasn't going to go down without a fight. "This means war!" He threatened as he was wearing a black and white tuxedo. Riley glared at the girl.

JD looked at their phone. They were trying to see if their friend was going to come to the funeral. JD tried calling. "Come on, pick up." But Jeremiah didn't answer, which caused them to hand up. JD sighed because they were getting frustrated with their friend's behavior. "Come on. I left texts, calls, emails, Facebook Messages, Instagram messages, Snapchat messages…I've done it all. Why isn't Jeremiah answering his phone?" JD removed the phone from their ear and continued to look at it.

At that moment they came up with a plan, that would help them decided what he was going to do. "You know what…" JD started before deciding that it was finally time to get serious. "I'm going to get my friend!" JD said.

It took a while, but JD went all the way back to the Pokemon Academy dorms in Castelia City. The drive may have been long, but for JD it was worth it. JD rushed through the campus until they arrived at Davey's dorm. JD was walking down the hallway and they saw Jeremiah curled up into a ball.

They didn't like what they where seeing and growled. JD picks Jeremiah up and begins shaking the boy. "Why aren't you at the funeral?" JD asked. They wanted to know the answers. This wasn't like the friend that they came to know.

Jeremiah looked depressed. There were bags underneath his eyes, and you could tell that he had been crying. What Davey told him earlier, really affected the boy. Jeremiah shrugged his shoulders and slowly moved his mouth. He wasn't sure if he wanted to talk or not.

"What's the point…?" Jeremiah started. He decided to talk because he felt like his friend explained some sort of explanations. "The world is a dark and empty place…" He sounded like a robot when he talked, which caused JD to drop the boy.

"You shouldn't talk like this!" JD was getting frustrated. It was almost to the point where they felt like they were having an aneurysm. JD had no idea who this person was, and they weren't sure if they liked it one bit.

They weren't going to give up and decided to scold their friend. "You know what?" JD slaps Jeremiah across the face. They hoped that would give him some sense. "I give up…There's no point in trying to talk some sense into someone who doesn't want any help." JD turns around and begins walking away.

Jeremiah began thinking for a second. He remembered all the things that were going on with his family, which caused him some pain. But at the same time, he remembered all the good times at the Preparations Camp, which caused the boy to smile.

He realized that what Davey said wasn't right. "Don't go!" He said. JD did just say, and they smiled. JD turns around and walks back towards his friend. He wondered what was up with the sudden change of attitude that the boy had. "You where right…that wasn't me…Life is filled with so much, and there's no point in feeling sad all day."

JD smiled more. "I'm glad my bestie got some sense back into him." JD and Jeremiah hug each other. Their friendship was rekindled, and everything was back to normal. Well not everything, because the boy was still worried about his brother. Davey turns around and looks at the door.

"I guess, there is something that I do have to do!" Jeremiah turns around and knocks on the door. "Davey get out of that room! We are going to a funeral!" Jeremiah buts the door opens. He rushes towards his brother and he grabs him. "I'm not taking no for an answer!"

Jeremiah drags his emotionless brother out of the room, and his Pokemon were still following alongside him. JD was confused about the whole entire situation and decided to just go along with it. Jeremiah had a serious look on his face, but he was hoping that his brother would get better.

Utah was a mess. After everything that happened with killing his father Mewtwo, Utah had a new-found boost of confidence and a smile on his face. Utah was looking quite differently these days. He still had electricity surrounding him, after being shocked by lighting. He still had tree branches in his hair and his body was still covered in mud. But the thing that was shocking was the long purple tail that was growing out of his back, that he got from his dad and the flower in his hand that he got from his mom.

"FOOD! I need food!" Utah floated in the air and began hovering towards the building. But as Utah was floating, he kept bumping into a tree, after tree, after tree. "Ouchie!" Utah started crying like a baby with his tears looking like sprinklers. "I wish daddy was here…."

But after saying that, Utah remembered that he killed his father. "Oh, that's right…my father is dead…" The way Utah was talking was even different too. He was now speaking in an echo toned of voice, which made his voice sound like he was being autotuned. Utah shook his head because he wanted to rid of all the thoughts of his terrible father and he started floating again.

Utah was feeling a little hungry and was on a quest for some food. The human-Pokemon who was slowly turning into a monster, and was looking through the forest, hoping that there would be some sort of food in the area. Utah sees the Celestial Tower in his sighs, which intrigued him to go there. "I wonder if I can get food there?" He asked. Utah decided to float towards the building.

He sees that there was a lot of people there. "Why are there so many people here?" He asked.

Professor ben turned around and he saw Utah floating in the air. The man who was secretly a Yvetal in disguise was surprised to see Mewtwo's son floating in the air. Professor Ben grinned. He didn't want anyone to know the truth, so he decided to cause a distraction. "EVERYONE LOOK IN THE SKY, IT'S A MONSTER!" He pointed at Utah and everyone turned and looked and began screaming.

"Is that Utah?" Raven asked. Her Kirlia was standing next to her, as she was standing next to Tyree. Utah was surprised to see Utah. It had been a while since the last time she saw the man. The two of them noticed that Utah looked very different then what he normally looked like.

Tyree squinted his eyes, trying to get a better look at the floating man in the sky. "The more important thing that we should be asking is that a tail?" He asked.

"It's a bird!" Logan said. But he sounded disinterested with Meowth hanging onto his left shoulder.

"It's a plane!" Tara said.

"It's a Human-Pokemon hybrid!" Both Max's said, the one from the Preparations camp and the one from the Academy. The two Max's looked at each other because they felt like they both stole the joke that they wanted to say. "Hey, you stole my joke!" They both frowned with a grin on their faces.

"I! WANT! FOOD!" Utah brings his hands together and a ball made from shadows formed in the middle of it. Since he was half-human and half Pokemon, he was able to use Pokemon attacks. Utah throws the ball made from shadows at the people down on the ground.

People turned around and began running. The ball hits the ground and creates a huge explosion that makes people fall on the ground. Utah was getting more and more upset that people were making running away from him when all he wanted was some food. "I WANT FOOD!" Utah was acting like a spoiled brat. He continued to make balls made from shadows and threw them on the ground, with people still running from him.

"I CAN'T RUN IN THESE HEELS!" Babs cried. She had just bought these heels for the funeral. She was wearing an all-black dress with black diamonds encrusted in the dress. She was even wearing black pearls too, and yes both those diamonds and pearls were the real deal and not knockoffs.

Cherry was following the girl. "Delcatty, catty." Cherry didn't want to get dirty either. Even running was a lot of the normal type Pokemon to handle because it was just too much.

Jeremiah, JD, and Davey pulled up to the funeral to see Utah hovering above the tower and throwing Shadow Balls at everyone. They saw people on the ground, and people running. They had no idea what was going on and wanted to know what.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Jeremiah asked. Jeremiah raised his right eyebrow up. The three who had just arrived didn't know what was going on or who Utah was.

Alexander was running towards them and Jeremiah grabbed the boy. He looked at Alexander with a stern face, hoping that the boy would explain to him what was going on. "What happened here? Tell me everything, Alex."

"Well…" Alexander started. He took a quick nap and began snoring, to help him fresh his memory. But afterwards, he wakes up and remembered a few details. "That guy, I guess his name is Utah or something, crashed the party looking for food."

Now that Jeremiah was caught up with everything. He decided to do something about it. "Thanks, Alexander." Jeremiah reached into his pocket and pulled out a Scooby Snack. "Here's a Scooby Snack!" Jeremiah tosses the snack in the air and Alexander jumps in the air and begins chewing on it.

"It tastes like heaven!" He said as his eyes turned into hearts. That Scooby snack was the best thing that he had ever eaten. Alexander stood there as his friends began running up towards Utah.

Jeremiah grinned. He felt disrespected that this random person was running his brothers funeral. He got up in front of his brother wanting to protect him. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS UTAH? THIS IS MY BROTHERS POKEMON FUNERAL!"

Utah didn't care. He went through a lot in his life and emotion in his life and has become pretty much void of caring about other people. "Boo-hoo." Utah chuckled. "So, what? I just killed my father and I had no sense of regret for doing it." He said.

That made Jeremiah even angrier. "You killed your father and you didn't care? What is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with me?! My father…the so-called human created Pokemon…better known as "Mewtwo" used to beat me as a child." Utah started. The hybrid was starting to get very emotional thinking about the things that his father used to do to him. "He used to come into my room at night and do things to me, that I never consented to…so of course, I'm going to hate that man for everything that he did to me!" Utah screamed.

The anger that the man was feeling caused him to grow bigger and bigger. Utah creates a ball made from shadows by bringing his hands together. Utah throws the ball at Jeremiah and JD, and they watched as the ball was coming towards them. The ball was bigger than the other balls because Utah wanted to take them out.

Davey looked up and swallowed his spit. He saw that his brother was in danger. He knew that Emolga was dead, but at the same time, he had other people who cared for him, and seeing Jeremiah being in the brink of danger, changed his mind and he decided to stop feeling sad and do something about it.

Davey knew that he couldn't just sit there and feel bad for himself. His brother was going to be harmed and he was the only one who could help him, so he acted. "Frillish, use Water Pulse! Growlithe use Flame Charge and Metapod use String Shot!" He ordered.

"Frillish!" Frillish does a spin. Frillish makes a ball made from water and tosses the ball. Frillish wanted to help her trainer out.

Growlithe begins charging on the ground, creating large dust clouds and kicking rocks and grass. Growlithe becomes surrounded by flames and begins charging. "Growlithe, growl!"

Metapod spits out a generic silk, web string. The three attacks collide. The ball made from water hits Growlithe's flames and turns the flames blue. The flames were now a mixture of both fire and water as Metapod's string. Growlithe charges the ball of shadows and breaks it. Growlithe then charges into Utah and tackles him.

The tackle caused the man a lot of pain, and a tornado was formed because of the impact of the crash. Utah gets sucked up in the vortex and begins spinning away. "Looks like I'm not in this chapter any more…!" Utah had gone away and was nowhere to be seen.

Worried about his brother, Davey runs up to his brother and he hugs him. He began crying. "I thought that I lost you just like I lost Emolga, and I don't know what I would do if something happened to you." Davey had a ton of build in emotions because of the death of his Pokemon. But he finally felt that it was time to let them all out.

"There, there, brother, you have me." Jeremiah pats his brother on his back. After a few seconds of hugging, the two boys break the hug and Davey whips the tears away, but don't worry. He was still feeling sad.

Jeremiah could tell that his brother was feeling a lot better. But there was still a funeral, going on today, and wanted to know if the boy would still like to go. "So, about Emolga's Funeral…are you still coming?"

Davey smiled. It was the first time the boy smiled in a while, and it caused Jeremiah to smile too. It warmed his heart up to his brother have that silly look on his face. "Yeah, I think I want to try this funeral thing."

Everyone got up since things got back to normal and attended the funeral. It was a long one, but there was a ton of emotions to be shared. From bad ones to good ones, to sad to happy ones. It was all in good fun, as everyone did their best to try and remember her…

Emolga…

After being swept up in a tornado, Utah was now on the ground. The man was 2x bigger than what he usually was, and that was due to the anger that he was feeling. But don't fret. The man was still angry. His hatred for humans was increasing day by day, and he wanted to do something about it.

"Silly humans…" He started. He tried picking the branches that were in his hair out, as he was stuck between two tree branches in the middle of a forest. "You think you can get away with anything you want…just like that fool who created that Ultimate Weapon to kill my mom, who was supposed to be her trainer…." Utah wasn't the forgiving type and he was clearly showing that as his face turned darker and sinter.

"WELL GUESS WHAT!" He shouted, which caused a flock of Pidove to fly out of their next. "Utah isn't done yet…the Kalos Region will be like it was supposed to…and I'm going to get back at that king who killed my mother…" He threatened. As the sun was setting.

The next morning. Jeremiah woke up and sighed. He got out of his bed and so did his Chespin. Jeremiah and Chespin walked over to the see-through doors and looked at the morning sun. Jeremiah was excited about today, and Chespin wondered why.

"Chespin, ches?" Chespin asked. Chespin asked why Jeremiah was so happy. Especially since yesterday was a funeral.

Jeremiah looked at Chespin and smiled. "I'm happy today Chespin because today is our last day in Unova!" He stretched and yawn. He couldn't wait what was going to happen today, as it was the last day that him and his fellow students where going to be spending in Unova.


	41. Goodbye Unova, Back to Kalos!

**A Pokémon Academy Production**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **.**

 _ **Written by Hello12 and Deutschland 1871**_

The sun was out, and the Pokémon Academy Honors Camp students and the Pokémon Academy students were at the lake near the Castelia City campus. The students were getting ready to participate in a fishing extracurricular activity. Some of the students were wearing fishing gear. Every single one of them was holding onto their fishing rods, which each of their partner Pokémon standings, flying or hovering right next to them. It was cold out, but since it was the first day of March the coldness would soon because spring was around the corner.

Everyone was all prepared for this fishing lesson. Not only did they have fishing rods, but they had bait to hook the Pokémon onto the rods, they had boats to ride on, and Pokémon food for the fish.

Professor Ben, however, wasn't all too prepared. The Professor was wearing a white tank top, brown shorts, and brown sandals. He wondered if all the students were ready to get started. "Is everyone ready?"

"Yes, sir." The students all said.

Issac turned around. He saw that Myska was wearing a green hat that was the same color as Kirlia's head and it caused the boy to go gaga over him since he had a weird fascination for the Ralts Line. Isaac's eyes turn to hearts, causing him to run up towards her.

Issac gets down on his knees and grabs Myska by the hands. He looks at her with glaze in her eyes, and he then kisses her hands. It left her very puzzled, not knowing how to react to the situation.

"You are stunning my beauty," Issac said, talking like he was reciting a poem. Myska was freaked out, as there was only one guy in her heart and that was Alexander. Alexander didn't take well to his flirting and decides to run towards Myska in anger.

"GET AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND!" He was running like a football player and tackles Isaac sending him flying back to a tree. Everyone laughs, finding his pain to be funny.

Issac was in pain. "Ouch." He said with his eyes turning into swirls. Issac ends up falling to the ground as the class laughs at him. Isaac didn't find any of it to be funny and he became filled with rage. "This is not funny!"

"It kind of is…" David said. David was standing next to his sister Rita and the two of them high five each other.

As the laughing was calming down, Jeremiah looks at Davey. Seeing the laugh on his face made him remember everything that had happened that week so far. It caused Davey too to smile as he was happy with his brother to be filled with so much joy. Jeremiah puts his hands on his hips and gives his brother a pat on the back.

"WHAT THE HELL?" The pat on the back hurts the boy.

"I'm sorry…" Jeremiah apologized. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just trying to see if you maybe wanted to have a Pokémon battle, now that you're all happy and stuff." He confessed as that was something that he had been thinking about doing for the longest time now.

Davey no longer cared about the pain and was excited about the proposal of a battle with his brother. Davey turns around and looks at Growlithe, wanting to see if Growlithe would be okay with the concept of a battle. "Growlithe, how does a battle sound?"

"Growlithe, growl!" Growlithe barked with a roaring 'yes'.

Davey was excited. "Me and Growlithe haven't had a battle in a while. So, this would be great practice!"

Max who was standing next to his arch nemesis Jacob both looked at Davey and Jeremiah and could tell by how excited the two of them where. "A battle between two brothers…that sounds like a splendid idea." Max from the Pokémon Academy said.

"Meh…it sounds alright." Jacob shrugged.

Lillian laughed. "So adamant."

"Why don't we have a battle after where doing with this fishing lesson?" Jeremiah pointed out, thinking that would be the best course of action for having a battle.

Davey shrugged. "Sure, I have no problem with that…" He said.

 **BULBASAUR, CHARMANDER, SQUIRTLE, PIKACHU, AND EEVEE! [LINE BREAK]**

The fishing lesson was now over, and the students went back to doing their regular things. With this being the last day of Kalos, the Preparations students where doing some packing up of their items as their plan was going to be coming soon.

Riley sat at the edge of his bed. He had done a lot of thinking since he finished packing an hour ago. He truly did love Rita, and to see her with Kell broke his heart. But alas he recognized that this was likely the most likely outcome. Ten-year-olds hardly ever maintain a serious relationship and being vastly intelligent for his age, he knew this was coming.

He got off the bed and looked into his open backpack which helps some personal items. He narrowed his eyes at the picture of him and Rita on Valentine's Day. Riley sighed.

"I thought you were better than this Rita. I guess I was wrong." He picked up the piece of paper and tore it in half. "I suppose this is just like the fall of communism. A thing that people once thought would be a force for good, would eventually fall apart under a Tyrant's boot. I suppose it's for the best. Besides who needs romance?" Riley laughed a little before pulling out a book and started reading while lying on his bed.

Rita walked past Riley's room filled with regret. She peered through the keyhole and saw Riley tear the picture of them in half. Her eyes filled with tears as she walked away, knowing she had messed up something very important and dear to her. Riley had done a lot for her and this is how she repaid him?

 **BULBASAUR, CHARMANDER, SQUIRTLE, PIKACHU, AND EEVEE! [LINE BREAK]**

Jeremiah sighed as and rest his back on the ground. He and his three Pokemon, Chespin, Fennekin and Froakie had been doing a lot of training. During their training, Jeremiah's Pokemon where using Jeremiah as target practice, so that naturally made him feel tired. The sun was shining brightly as the tired boy was thinking about his brother. "Guys, the training you did was awesome…" He said. There was something on his mind, that he felt he needed to share.

"Chespin, ches."

"Froakie, froak."

"Fen, fen."

This three Pokemon were worried about the boy, as they could tell that there was going on with him. They wanted to help their trainer out during his time of need.

Jeremiah sighed, thinking that telling the truth would be the best thing to do. "Guys, I think I want to throw this match for my brother…" With everything that had been going on, he felt that it would be the right thing to do. Jeremiah gets up out of his seat and starts looking at the sun even though it was the right thing to do. "I feel like it would be best for everyone." He said.

Davey was peaking from behind the corner, hearing everything that his brother said. He felt heartbroken that his brother was treating him like a victim when that was the last thing that he wanted to do. "Well if that's how he wants to play it, then I will too!" An angry Davey storms off.

 **[BULBASAUR, CHARMANDER, SQUIRTLE, PIKACHU, AND EEVEE! [LINE BREAK]**

Eventually, Rita found herself outside. The sun was shining so there was a little relief from her gloomy day. But she still found herself back to thinking about Riley. She wished there was a way she could make things right again, but she knew that wouldn't happen. Rita knew Riley better than that. He wasn't a person to forgive easily, especially when it comes to romance. He had told her she was his first, but now. She'll probably be his last. Riley's words showed that he was losing hope with love and it's all her fault.

Kell could see that there was something going on with Rita and wanted to comfort the girl who he liked. He knew that she's been through a lot and wanted to help her. "Hey, how is everything going?" Kell asked.

"Leave me alone…it's all your fault!" Rita runs away and begins crying out tears. Kell was the last person that she wanted to see. Even though she knew that both were in the wrong with what happened, she still didn't want to see Kell because it reminded her of how she lost her boyfriend, Riley.

Rita's walking eventually leads her to a makeshift battlefield. She didn't really pay attention to the field until she sat down on a nearby bench and looked up from the ground. As she arrived there, she noticed a large group of students all there. Everyone wanted to see the battle between the two brothers because they all knew that it was going to be good.

Rita signed because all she could think about was the affair. "I ruined things with Riley."

"Of course, you did…" David laughed as he sat down right next to his sister. David puts his arm around her and begins nuzzling her cheek up against hers. "You did cheat on him, with your best friend of all people…"

Rita blushed in embarrassment. "What are you doing here?" She asked. She didn't think that anyone would hurt her, so she hid her face in her shirt. "I didn't mean to…it was an accident…I think…I don't know, I liked it I think…" She was so unsure how to feel about that kiss that happened between her and her friend.

"Came here to watch the battle. But I also wanted to give you some advice. You can't blame Riley for being mad…you did break his heart after all…" David raised up his right finger and started to wiggle that finger around.

"SUSH! The battle is starting!" Eli shouted at the siblings, causing them to scream because they were afraid of the girl.

"You didn't have to yell at them…" Zemrick responded as he scratched the back of his head.

"I know…but I wanted to…" Eli shrugged with Emerald the Eevee resting in her lap as she was brushing her fur. Eli had a fun time messing with people because it was something that she enjoyed.

"Eevee, Eevee." Emerald laughed.

Jeremiah and Davey were standing on different sides of the battlefield with a larger crowd of people surrounding them. Some of the people they knew, and some of the people they didn't. It was very diverse. The person who was standing in the center of the battlefield was Lillian, who was going to be referring to the battle.

"This will be a one on one battle. The person who knocks the other Pokemon out will be determined the winner." Lillian said. "Jeremiah will have the first move, battle begin!" He said.

Jeremiah started thinking about the three Pokemon that he had. He tried thinking about the best choice, Jeremiah reaches into his pocket and pulls out a Pokeball. "Chespin, I choose you!" The Pokeball opened, and the Grass-type Pokemon came out.

"Chespin, ches." Chespin does a backflip as it was happy to finally be out to battle. "Pin, pin, pin."

Davey laughed. He thought that doing a complete opposite from his brother would be the good thing, as it gave him an opportunity to divert expectations. Davey grabbed his Pokeball and called out Frillish. "Frillish, frill!" Frillish was floating in the air and spins.

"Go Jeremiah go!" Nathan shouted as he got out of his seat, which surprised a few of his fellow campers. For some of the weird reason, he felt like cheering his bitter rival on this time.

"Wait, you're cheering Jeremiah on?" Chroma asked as he was confused.

Nathan growls at Chroma. "Yes! I'm the only person who can defeat him! He's my archnemesis, and even though he tried to kill me years ago, I kind of care about him…" He confessed his feelings for Jeremiah, which a few of the other people thought was adorable.

"Aww...that is the sweetest thing that I've ever heard," Raven said.

Tyree's eyes turned to water, as he wanted to cry. "Character development, oh how I love it!" He said.

"Who is that Pokemon?" Orion asked. Orion reached into his pocket and pulled out his Pokédex. The Pokédex opens upstarts to scan Chespin, as he wanted more information about the Pokemon because he didn't know anything about it:

"Chespin, the Spiky Nut Pokemon. The quills on its head are very known for always being soft. When they try to flex them, the points become so hard and sharp that they can even pierce a rock." The robotic female voice said. It sounded like Siri and Orion's Pokédex was a blue version of the Unova model he puts the Pokédex away as he got all the information that he needed.

Stevie and Forrest were both confused about why Davey would send out a grass type Pokemon instead of a fire type like Growlithe. "Of course, he's making a big mistake," Stevie said.

"Why do you say that?" Akale asked.

"Sending out a water type Pokemon against a grass type Pokemon is one of the worst mistakes I've ever seen in my life…and trust…I was a character in the beginning stages of that terrible Pokemon Academy story." Forrest said.

Madison smirked. "I think you guys are all underestimating Davey…the day we all know always have plans up his sleeve, and I think that this is one of them!" Madison encouraged with happiness.

Hunter her brother rolled his eye. "Of course, we have a happy person here."

Jeremiah took the opportunity to strike. "Chespin use cut!" The frog formed a small sword and charged towards Frillish, but since Cut was a normal type move it did nothing to Frillish, but that was his plan.

Now Chespin was close to Frillish he could land a more effective attack. "Now use Vine Whip!" Davey hadn't expected such a strategy and couldn't counter it. Two vines appear out of the shoulders of the grass type Pokemon and start whipping Frillish silly and causing minor damage to the Pokémon.

Even though it was super effective, Frillish wasn't ready to give up without a fight. "Frillish, Frillish." Frillish was pumped up and shook off all the pain that she had felt. Frillish was ready to battle and win for Davey.

"Now Frillish, use Water Pulse!"

"Frillish!" Frillish brings her two tentacles together and a ball of water appears in the middle of them. "Frillish!" Frillish does a twirl and throws a ball of water at the other Pokemon. Chespin ends up getting hit by the ball of water and is sent flying back.

"Chespin…" Chespin didn't feel so hot and started to wobble back and forth. The Pokemon had become confused about the water pulse attack and his head was being surrounded by chickens. "Chespin, ches!"

"It looks like Chespin is confused!" Keith pointed out.

Cassandra looked at Keith and Rafe as they seemed to know more than she did, as she was just standing there confused out of her mind. "Uh, why is Chespin confused? All that happened was that Chespin was hit by water pulse attack…" Cassandra asked as she didn't know what exactly had happened.

"Confusion Is a side effect of Water Pulse," Rafe explained to the girl. "It only has a rare chance of happening, but it's always possible."

"So that explains why Chespin is confused…" Aamira said.

"Come on Davey, beat your brother's ass!" Blake and Fiery both said. After the two of them realized that they both said the same thing, they turn around and glare at each other while also growling. "Stop saying the same thing I said! No, you stop saying the same thing that I said!"

Ryuzaki rolled his eyes. "Muscle meatheads am I right?" He asked.

"Poipole, poi!" Poipole tackles Ryuzaki sending him hitting a tree.

Jeremiah was worried about his Pokemon. "Chespin, please snap out of confusion." He begged, but it didn't look like that Chespin was going to do that. But Jeremiah wasn't going to give up. He balled up his fist and decided that he should order an attack. "Chespin use Tackle."

Chespin runs down the battlefield like a football player with dust trailing from her feet. Even though she was confused, she still had enough conscience to use this powerful attack. "Chespin, ches!"

Davey wasn't going to just stand there and let his brother attack. His blood was boiling as his heart was beating fast. "Frillish, use Aqua Jet!" He ordered.

"Frillish!" Frillish becomes surrounded in a gush of blue water and the water type Pokemon begins floating towards Chespin. Both Pokemon scream as the two of them were ready to hurt each other in order to win. After a while though, the two Pokemon do hit each other, creating an explosion. The explosion wears off with everyone on the edge of their seats and both Pokemon land on the ground with their eyes being swirly.

"Frillish and Chespin are both unable to battle, which means this battle is a tie!" Lillian declared.

"Aww man, how anti-climactic!" Myska insulted.

"Man, that was weak." Both Max's said.

"Ugh whatever, I got like no screen time during this crossover arc," Babs said in disappointment.

"Don't worry, I didn't either," Marco replied. Both Marco and Babs hug each other and cry.

"We didn't either," Riku said with a sad look on his face.

"Maybe next time?" Lucas asked.

"I-I-I-I-hope so…" Locke muttered because she was super shy around people except for her brother Chroma.

"Meh…" Megan said. Megan didn't really care about the screen time she got during the crossover arc as long she appeared in her opinion. She was about to say something else until she heard some loud snoring. She turned around to see that Alexander was still sleeping. "Hey, wake up!" She shouted into the face of the boy who was snoring loudly.

"Tomorrow, mommy." Alexander slept talk, not knowing who he was talking to.

Myska's eyes turned into hearts as she looked at the boy of her dreams. "I love him so much!"

The battle turned Rita's thoughts away from Riley. She quickly became engrossed in it and her sadness slowly disappeared. She turned around to look at Rita gave her applause. "That was a really great battle you two!"

Davey and Jeremiah blushed and simultaneously scratched the back of their heads. "Well, we've been meaning to have battled for a while. We just never got to it. It was a good battle, Davey. We should do it again someday." Jeremiah said while returned Chespin.

Davey nodded and returned his Frillish. "I agree, it was a nice battle." Davey decided not to mention that he knew that his brother wanted to stage the battle, so he could win. All Davey cared about was how great the battle was and how happy he had been. This was the happiest that he felt in a long time.

Rita looked at her phone to check the time. "Oh no! Our bus is coming, we need to leave in 30 minutes and I haven't even finished packing!" The girl ran back into the hotel. Every other Honors Camp Student began panicking too as they realized that they hadn't packed.

"I didn't pack either." Chroma said, his eyes turned red because he was angry.

Jeremiah and Davey sighed. "Ocs." They facepalmed together.

Riley grabbed his suitcase and backpack and walked into the lobby of the hotel. He set his stuff down and began waiting for everyone else. He restarted his reading and saw Rita running down the hall. He shook his head and resumed his reading once again.

Soon, the rest of the students had gathered in the lobby. Several of the Unova students hugged their friends and family and prepared for their goodbyes. Riley didn't have any friends from Unova, so he paid little attention to the scene in front of him. To him, the advancement of mankind was now a far more important goal than friends or romance.

Rita stared at Riley from afar. She deeply regretted everything that had happened. She wanted… no, she needed to apologize to Riley, to make things right. She slowly started to walk towards the lone child until she was nearly right in front of him. She prepared to speak, but Riley beat her. "Rita, I have nothing to say to you. Leave me alone." His monotone voice showed little emotion or remorse. He had truly turned into a different Riley.

Rita's eyes started watering as she walked away. The pain Riley had dealt hurt more than a gunshot. David walked over towards his sister and put his hands on her shoulder as a way to comfort her. "Everything is going to be alright."

"Are you sure?" A said Rita asked.

"Yes," David said. "Because you not only have you're Pokemon, but you also have me…" David said.

Rita blushed, finding what he said to be really cheesy. "Big bro I love you, but you can get really cheesy sometimes…" Rita said as she laughed. What she said caused her brother to laugh too and they end up hanging.

"Good luck back at the camp," David said, almost wanting to get teary eyed.

"Will do." He replied.

Over on the side, Myska was crying like crazy as Max, Jacob, and Lillian was standing next to the girl. She hugs Lillian, Max, and Jacob while lifting them up because she had upper strength. "I'm going to miss you guys…"

"We're going to miss you too…" The three of them said in an uneasy way, while awkwardly look at each other. Myska lets them go by landing them on the ground. She wipes her tears away, which caused Max, Jacob and Lillian too get emotional too.

"Thank you so much for helping me with finding out why I was having those dreams about Unova being frozen in ice," Lillian said.

Myska nodded her head. "No problem. Good luck at the Pokemon Academy."

"And good luck at the Honors Camp," Lillian said. Lillian and Myska let their hands out and the two of them shake hands solidifying their friendship. Not only that but the two of them smiling at each other. Over these past few weeks, the two of them formed a strong bond.

Before leaving Issac wanted to tell Raven how he felt about her. Raven and Isaac where in the middle of having a conversation with each other as Issac does a spin and grabs Raven by the hand, not caring about the fact that she had a boyfriend. "Raven, you are the most beautiful person in the world."

"Huh?" A confused Raven asked.

"You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen, and I'm grateful that I got to help you out with you're problems with Umbreon, and that is why-" Before Issac could finish saying anything, Tillith grabbed him by the air.

"Well, well, well, I see that you haven't learned anything…." She dragged him away. Issac and Tyree stood there and sweatdropped feeling very dumbfounded.

Rita decided to walk up to Keith and Raef. She thought it would be best to talk to them before she left, as she felt like there was some advice she could give them. "Whelp, I'm leaving soon, and I wish both of you good luck." She said.

Keith and Raef nodded their heads.

Rita looked down, as she didn't know how to say this. "But before I leave, I want to tell the two of you, that I think you need to tell you're girlfriends what is going on with you. I think that it would be best." She said.

Keith and Raef looked at each other, as they didn't know what to do or what to say. They turn and watch Rita walk with a smile on her face as she gave the two boys a lot to think about before leaving.

Soon, everyone had finished their goodbyes. The group shared one last moment together before everyone filed the airplane and got on. Riley continued reading his book like nothing had changed, as the Airplane took off and all the students waved from off the plane with the Unova students waving back. Riley decided to enjoy a bottle of water while thinking back to his trip to Unova.

Unfortunately for Riley, the plane ride home was going to be quite awkward. He had chosen the window seat, preferring his own little corner to himself, while sitting next to him was Kell and Rita. Riley shook his head, he may as well act civil, he may not try to make conversation, but he isn't going to cause a scene. That'd just make things worse.

He pulled his book from his bag and continued reading but noted the occasional glance from Rita. An awkward silence fell upon them, especially when Rita fell asleep onto Kell's shoulder, but Riley didn't mind. The silence was better for his reading anyway.

 **BULBASAUR, CHARMANDER, SQUIRTLE, PIKACHU, AND EEVEE! [LINE BREAK]**

A red helicopter with the Team Magma symbol on it lands on a skyscraper in Lumiose City. There was a dozen of Team Magma members in the Helicopter all looking at a screen with their boss Maxie appearing on it. The agents were giving their boss a report, and they couldn't be more thrilled to see him. "We've arrived in the Kalos Region sir!" An overweight guy named Tabitha reported.

"Good." Maxie nodded his head as his glasses with a mega stone in it, giggled a little. By the look on Maxie's face, he barely showed any emotion at all, almost to the point that he looked like a zombie. "Report back to me, when you find something on Z."

"Will do sir…!" Tabitha said. Tabitha was bumbling because he looked up Maxie and idolized him a lot. So, talking to the man caused him to get really nervous. "And if you need anything else, sir-" Before Tabitha could finish Maxie hung up the phone, causing him to be saddened. "Bummer he hung up."

"Hee-hee!" Courtney laughed.

Tabitha's face turned red and he balled up his fist. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because you're such a suck-up! Like oh my god, could you be any more obvious!" Courtney continued to laugh as she put the palm of her hands on her mouth. All Courtney would be doing was making Tabitha angry, which she liked doing.

"Who cares?! All we need to see is what is going on with Z and where it's at!" Tabitha stomped his foot as he now had a more serious look on his face.

 _ **BULBASAUR, CHARMANDER, SQUIRTLE, PIKACHU, AND EEVEE! [LINE BREAK]**_

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

* * *

" _ **It the start of Volume 3 on the next Pokemon Academy Preparations, and me, Zemrick and Eli, go-" Nathan started to narrate.**_

The blonde hair girl with pigtails turned around as she was wearing a yellow shirt with a Pikachu on it, and a yellow mini skirt with long black boots. The girl did a spin as her five Cosplay Pikachu's followed along with her in doing the exact same spin.

Pikachu Rock Star was getting mad at all of the attention that Pikachu Belle was getting. The camera was all up on her and not only that but Ikue was very close towards her too. Pikachu Rock Star didn't like this one bit and dashed towards the Belle Cosplay Pikachu and tackles her out of the frame. The Pikachu laughs. Pikachu Belle glares at the Rock Star and then proceeds to cry like a little baby.

Pikachu, Ph. D grinned at Rock Star and went over towards Pikachu Belle too see how she was doing. She asked. Belle was okay. But she was still angry at Pikachu Rockstar for what she was doing. She covers herself in her own electricity, and the electricity floats towards Rock Star.

" _ **Pikachu, Pikachu, Pikachu." Pikachu Belle flirtatiously said to Nathan's Pikachu suggesting that it wanted to be his girlfriend.**_

" _ **Pika?" Nathan's Pikachu felt uneasy but didn't exactly reject her offer.**_

But Rock Star dodges the attack and hides behind Ikue. Ikue ends up getting shocked by lighting. After getting shocked her hair turned into an afro with the hair being surrounded by electricity. Ikue said. Ikue coughs up some black ash and she collapses onto the ground.

All five of her Pikachu's asked. They worried about her because she was their trainer. They had all between with Ikue for such a long time, that the group pretty much because a family who deeply cared for and love one another, despite the differences they may have from time to time.

The airplane landed at the Lumiose City Airport and the passengers of the plan began boarding off after a little while. One of them was Utah. Since his defeat at the funeral by Davey and Jeremiah, his monstrous forum had calmed down and he was back to his regular human self. Utah looked a little different, however, his hair was a little curlier and he was now sporting a white tank top with brown dress pants and long black boots. He decided to change his outfit up to look more menacing than he normally did.

" _ **What are you two doing? No time for romance, I'm trying to narrate the events of the next chapter!" Nathan scaled.**_

Nathan's Pikachu blushed. Pikachu was a little uneasy with Belle being all up in his personal space. He slowly tried to back away but Pikachu Belle wouldn't take no for an answer and she rubbed her head up against Nathan's Pikachu.

Utah balls up his fist. He was determined that he was going to win this battle since he felt like he knew attacks that would give him the upper hand.

Quagsire raises both of its arms up in the air and a wall of water starts to form. The water turns into a vortex above its head, as he spins around in a circle. Quagsire throws the vortex of water at Litten and traps the Pokemon in a circle, that it couldn't get out of. Litten screams as it was getting soaking wet and couldn't breathe in the spinning vortex.

" _ **Pikachu…" The two Pokemon apologized.**_

Servine spits out a gooey stream of thick purple liquid from its mouth and shoots it at Pichu. Pichu gets hit by the liquid, and a purple static surrounds the Pokemon, as it was now badly poisoned.

The five Pikachu's nod their heads as they heard the cries of their trainers. Pikachu Belle takes in a deep breath. She releases a very strong wind. The wind turns into clumps of ice that grow humongous while forming into large sharp icicles. The icicles hit the metal bars and break it. Pikachu Belle escapes.

Rock Star's hand glows yellow as a weird star shape surrounds it. Rockstar thrusts its arm while looking like a meteor crashing down on earth. Rock Star punches the bar, breaking it as its hands dissolve and she escapes. As he did that Pikachu Belle noticed how hot Pikachu Rock Star was and she fell in love with him.

" _ **Next time on Pokemon Academy: Preparations – Volume 3: Adventures in Kalos, A Real Shocker of a Photoshoot! Everyone go and catch Pokemon!" Nathan said.**_

" _ **Pikachu, pika, pika!" All five of the cosplay Pikachu and Nathan's Pikachu said.**_

Pikachu Pop Star plants a lovely kiss on the bar. The kiss from the bar was super strong, enough to break the bars in half and causing them to fall apart. She climbs out of the cage.

Libre Pikachu jumps into the air. The lines of Pikachu's body turn white as Pikachu slams into the metal bars and breaking them. They turn into tiny little pieces. Libre Pikachu knew that it had to save both Nathan's Pikachu and Pikachu, Ph. D so it did the same thing twice, breaking both of their cages.

All the Pikachu's where now free and they all lined up together with not so friendly looks on their faces, ready to take Utah on. But before they could do that, Pikachu, Ph. D broke out of her shyness after being silent for too long and she lets out multiple bolts from her body that were made out of electricity and it surrounds the whole entire area. The reason she did that was so that she can power up their electric type moves.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** I would like to apologize for my long hiatus from writing. But as you could see, I was suffering from a writer's block since June and wasn't really in the mood to write anymore. But luckily that has changed and the Pokemon Academy franchise is back with all new stories to tell. I'm so sorry that it took so long for this chapter to get published. Expect new content to be posted all through September.

Also, the Crossover arc is finally over which saddens me because I liked it. But what did you all think of the crossover arc? Let me know in the reviews or through PMs.


	42. Upcoming Events: Grant and more

" _ **We're back from hiatus and Pokemon Academy the Series: XY – Preparations is back with new chapters!" Eli narrated.**_

Jeremiah throws two Pokeballs, as he was standing in the center of the Cyllage City Gym. Jeremiah was very pumped for this battle because this would be his second battle in the Kalos Region, even though Pokemon Academy students aren't allowed to participate in gym battles.

Grant turns around and orders both Tyrunt and Amaura. He throws his fist out, signaling his authority over his two Pokemon to attack. Tyrunt and Amaura, cuddle up next to each other and they both wink their right eyes. As the young fossil couple did that, they sent out pink hearts that float over towards Chespin. Chespin becomes confused as the pink hearts float around him.

Zoura peaks from behind the trash can as it looks at Eli. Zoura was happy with this and began doing a little cute dance. But Zoura was very sneaky, as it didn't want anyone to see the dance that it was doing.

" _ **What kind of crazy things will we get up too, as our camp adventures continue with new chapters Fall long." Eli narrated.**_

Meowth's gets angry and throws mud at Metagross. However, it only made the large psychic type Pokemon angry. Metagross and Meowth's conflict was starting to get worse and the two Pokemon get up in each other's faces and growl at each other.

Metagross, Hoppip, Chespin, and Amaura look at an ice cream cone that the three of them found to be very ravishing. Each of the four Pokémon's mouth starts to water, as they really wanted to take a lick of the ice cream that was standing in front of them.

Eli jumps off of a cliff as Zoura was falling from the sky. Eli wanted to save Zoura and she does a backflip, to grab the dark type Pokemon who was badly injured. Eli looks into Zoura's eyes as she felt happy to have successfully rescued the Pokemon. But that didn't stop the two of them from falling form their death.

" _ **Join me, JD, Eden, Nathan, Jeremiah, and the others as we meet new Pokemon, battle, and discover secrets about the Honors Camp." Eli narrated. "Remember readers, go out and catch Pokemon!"**_

JD was checking up to see how Amaura was doing. They looked at the ice type Pokemon who was laying in the hospital bed with her body being wrapped up in bandages. JD almost wanted to cry as Grant hugs JD, comforting them.

Knowing that his sandwich was missing. He along with his other team members turn around and see the shadow jump in front of them. The shadow was revealed to be Houndour. A dark-type Pokémon known for stealing food. Houndour eats the sandwich as he laughs evilly at Eden and Hunter. Houndour glares at Hunter who was glaring at Houndour.

Hunter wanted revenge. Hunter knew that the sandwich meant a lot to Eden because of how hungry he was. Eden hadn't eaten all day, and when he found the sandwich, he knew that Eden was filled with so much joy, now that he could eat. Hunter jumps into the air like a ninja and grabs one of its frubbles.

Froakie throws the frubbles. With the frubbles floating towards him, Houndour growls and jumps back into the bushes.

Articuno soars out of its cave and comes flying towards Nathan's Litten. Litten charges and stomps its paws on the ground and becomes surrounded in flames. Litten starts charging towards the legendary Pokemon, but Articuno knew that Litten was weak and tackles the Pokemon sending it flying back.

Worried about his Pokemon, Nathan grabs Litten wanting to see if it was alright. But Litten didn't care if it was injured. Litten just wanted to battle. Litten fought hard to try and battle, but Nathan was holding onto the Pokemon, not wanting it to get even more injured. As Litten was in Nathan's arms it starts to glow blue, which surprised Nathan.

Torracat on all four fours, slides on the ice as Nathan skates on the ice, sliding in the process, as he reached out to go and try and save his partner Pokemon.


	43. Pokemon Academy Prep Theme Song

" _ **Xerenas!"**_

" _ **Yvetal!"**_

" _ **Zygarde!"**_

Xerenas jumps onto the Prism Tower with the Life Pokémon's eyes turning green. Xerenas screeches and it begins raining pretty hard. Lighting starts to strike. But in a sudden turn of events, brimstones surrounded by fire starts to come out of raining down and begins hitting things. Both People and Pokemon begin running, as the brimstones start hitting the buildings and things begin catching on fire.

Yvetal cried out to its brother. But Xerenas ignored the dark type. The worried dark Pokemon continues flying until it sees Xerenas and Utah were on the Prism Town. Yvetal lands on the ground and spreads its wings out. Yvetal sees it's sibling standing there could see that something was wrong with it.

In Terminus Cave, single and lonely Zygarde eyes start to glow red, as Zygarde could sense the trouble that had been going on in Luminous City and wanted the destruction to stop as Zygarde was the order Pokemon.

" **Things are getting crazy…."**

" _ **Lazy!"**_

" _ **Hazy!"**_

Utah was laughing as he found all of this destruction to be beautiful. Utah began laughing evilly, as his plan was finally coming true. Utah's eyes start to glow green, along with the rest of his body. Utah was finally getting everything that he always wanted.

Growlithe begins charging on the ground, creating large dust clouds and kicking rocks and grass. Growlithe becomes surrounded by flames and begins charging. "Growlithe, growl!" __

Metapod spits out a generic silk, web string. The three attacks collide. The ball made from water hits Growlithe's flames and turns the flames blue. The flames were now a mixture of both fire and water as Metapod's string. Growlithe charges the ball of shadows and breaks it. Growlithe then charges into Utah and tackles him.

Megan and Riolu had found Myska, and where currently dragging her to where Alexander was at. Myska was glad that she found someone who could break the curse and needed Myska to kiss Alexander. But they didn't explain to Myska the situation who was confused about what was going on.

Utah was angry at Raven and Isaac. He wanted revenge. Utah quickly gets up, but his back was still hurting. Utah grabs a leaf and bites it, so he could spit it out. But what he failed to realize that the leaf was made from poison ivy.

Babs and Blake glare at each other, which caused tension to fill the air. But luckily, Zemrick was there, because he cuts the tension that was going on between the two of them.

" _ **So, let's keep counting!"**_

" _ **Quizzicality!"**_

" **Drizzlingly!"**

" **Quakingly!"**

Poipole could tell that its friend Victini was in danger. Poipole floats to Victini and touches the fire type Pokémon. Victini and Poipole end up disappearing and go through another Ultra Wormhole, with Poipole happy and Victini scared.

Pikachu and Quilava wake up. They enjoyed the song. Not only where they are enjoying the singing that Nathan was doing, they wanted to join in on the singing that he was doing.

All the thirty-two students, one by one place their pencils into a hole. The hole starts to light up blue and the student's desks become surrounded in a light blue light which amazes the audiences. All thirty-two of the lights go into the scoreboard behind them. The desks start to disappear one by one, and the students start to stand up.

The crowd cheered loud, louder than before. Marco was happy to get so many great applauds from the audience. He started to blush a bit, feeling a little bit nervous. Marco waves his hand out.

Dusky felt encouraged by what her trainer was saying. Dusky didn't want to give up or let anyone talk trash about its trainer. The shiny Rockruff gets up. Dusky's howls at the sunset, that was setting outside and Dusky's body starts to glow green.

Everyone looked at Dusky, surprised by what was going on. While they kept on starring, Rockruff's body begins morphing. They couldn't keep their eyes off the light that was still shining. Dusky stops morphing and had finally changed into Dusk Form Lycanroc, as the light disappears.

Poipole yaws and gets up. Poipole notices that Ryuzaki was sleeping in his bed for the day, so it knew that meant that it could have some fun. Poipole starts floating around in the room and floats over towards Ryuzaki's Charizard. The fire type Pokémon was sound asleep and snoring loud.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the forest, not too far from here, Raven, Isaac, and Tyree were currently resting in the forest. They had the day off school and the three of them wanted to have some fun, while also getting some training in. As the three of them were minding their own business, the rain was pouring down hard, but it wasn't bothering these teenagers.

Utah screamed and stomped his foot on the ground. He was super disappointed. Utah grabbed his glasses and threw them on the ground. He then steps on the glasses but quickly realizes that he stepped on his favorite pair of glasses. "No! My glasses!" He begins crying like a little baby.

" **Gotta catch em' all!"**

" **As we prepare…for…war…"**

" **Akale, this is your fortune!"**

Eli who was backstage looked at the Zoura and was amazed by how it was dancing. The normally cool, calm and collective girl said as she was amazed by the dark type Pokemon.

Charizard flies into the air, and since Zoura was a bit of a clown Charizard opens its mouth and releases a burst of flame that causes the stage to catch on fire. The campers who were backstage run away from the stage and watch as it was now on fire thanks to Zoura who was a bit of a clown and liked pulling pranks.

After a lot of intense training from all the campers/students, today was finally the day for the Midterm Exam Tournament to begin. The Midterm Exam Tournament was a tournament held for Pokemon Academy Students. Even though it's a midterm, it's unlike most standard midterms. The Midterm Exam Tournament was a tournament held to test and show off student's skills, using the knowledge of everything that they've learned over the course of a quarter.

Team Chespin walked up to the stadium where the tournament was going to be held. The campers had their Pokemon in there pokeballs because they wanted them to get some rest before the big event, which was going to happen at midnight. The campers had been doing a lot of intense training and studying, for this big moment. But one thing was clear, everyone was eager to win.

The arena was packed. Many people were outside walking around the area. It was evening outside, and flocks of Fletching flew above the large arena. The area was noisy too. Team Chespin walked up to the entrance of the stadium. Team Chespin did a lot of walking to make it to the Lumiose City Sports Arena.

Jeremiah said with a lot of excitement in his voice. He looked at the stadium, starry-eyed, with his team following up on him. Jeremiah had a lot of confidence. He believed that out of all his teammates, he was going to be the one, who was going to win the tournament. Jeremiah turned around and looked at his team, with his fist balled up.

Akale started to walk back, with Lombre following behind him. He was confused as to why Mewtwo didn't try and harm him out of all his friends. He was also surprised that Mewtwo wasn't trying to do anything to him.

" **Studying from X, Y to Z, Pokemon!"**

Eli jumps off of a cliff as Zoura was falling from the sky. Eli wanted to save Zoura and she does a backflip, to grab the dark type Pokemon who was badly injured. Eli looks into Zoura's eyes as she felt happy to have successfully rescued the Pokemon. But that didn't stop the two of them from falling form their death. As they are falling the logo "Pokemon Academy: Mega Preparations – Kalos Warriors" pops up.


	44. Special: Pokemon Academy DS Chapter 1

**A Pokemon Academy Production**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

.

" _ **Skeletons"**_

 _ **Written by: Hello12**_

 _ **Story by: Hello12**_

Two-thirds of the wild adventure gang where sleeping in their tents during the dark and gloomy morning. A Tailow flock flew past the campsite as various rodent Pokemon such as Pachirisu, Rattata and Bidoof ran buy. Even though it was spring, today really wasn't that peaceful with the clouds making vicious rumbling noises. You could tell that it was going to rain soon, which is funny as it began doing just that. With the rain starting, the area started to become wet and muddy, which wasn't a good sign of how the day was going to be.

Spyro was wrapped up in his yellow sleeping bag that looked like a Weedle. The ten-year-old boy was scrolling through his smartphone while wearing a helmet on his head as he didn't want his big bushy black afro to get dirty. He was trying to see if there was something online that would interest him.

"There is nothing good online!" He whined. He turned to his friends and noticed that the two of them were still sleeping. He needed someone to talk to, but with both still sleeping he was all online. "What's the point of traveling with friends, when they're sleeping in the mourning like some commoner?!"

Spyro throws his phone on the ground, but quickly regrets his decision and grabs his phone again, only to discover that his screen was cracked and that a weird message popped up on his phone. "Oh ship, my screen cracked!" He cried. "This phone cost me a ton of Pokedollars!"

He quickly let's go of his fit of rage, only to discover the weird message that was on his phone. "What the heck is this?" He clicks on the message and out of nowhere, a weird blue light appears on his phone which mesmerized him because of how pretty it was.

The light became so bright that Spyro had to cover his eyes. But he turned around and had one eye opened to peak at the phone. As he was looking at the phone he notices that a key appeared on it. "Woah...what is this?" He asked himself.

"Find the key…" A robotic voice said, coming from the phone as the key was spinning like a hologram on the smartphone device.

"Find the key? Wait...how are you even talking?" Spyro began to analyze the situation, wanting to try and find some answers. He starts thinking, even making the same pose as the thinking emoji, but the phone was getting fed up with Spyro's 'know-it-all' attitude and rolled its virtual eyes.

"Will you just shut up and try to find me!"

Spyro felt a little threatened. "Okay, okay. No need to be so pushy….geesh!" Spyro gets up out of his sleeping bag and dusts himself up as he didn't want to get dirt on him. "I always have to stay clean. I can't get dirty." He said to himself. Spyro looks at his sleeping roommates. He wanted to wake them up, to let them know about the text message. He made the same thinking emoji pose. "How am I going to wake them up…" He thought. But suddenly he came up with something and snapped his fingers. "I got it!"

Spyro opened his light blue jean jacket up, which contained six Pokeballs that were all small because they hadn't been adjusted to their normal size yet. Spyro grabbed one of them and tapped the center of the ball with his thumb, meanwhile at the same time he closed his jean jacket. "Piplup, battle time!" He tosses the Pokeball and the water type Pokemon is released.

"Piplup!" Piplup does a spin as a background filled with shiny big bubbles appear behind her. The background quickly disappears.

"Piplup, lup, lup…" Piplup was starting to get tired and begins dozing off. Piplup shakes her head, to wake herself up and do the mission that her trainer wanted her to do. Piplup lands on the ground, but she was very tired. Piplup closes her eyes and a giant snot bubble appears from her nose. Spyro grins, finding Piplup's behavior appalling.

"Piplup get up and do as I say!" Spyro whined like a little kid. Spyro raises his right foot up and kicks Piplup, to wake the Pokemon up, which worked.

"Piplup, lup, lup!" Piplup began screeching finding the kick to be harmful. But now that Piplup was awake and no longer tired, Piplup could do what her trainer wanted her to do, so she opened her beak up and released a stream of bubbles that end up hitting both Ross and Miyako, Spyro's best friends.

Screaming in pain, Miyako and Ross both wake up. But that came at the cost of them being soaking wet and having disapproving looks on their faces. They weren't too happy about the way that Spyro woke them up.

Piplup lands on the ground only to fall back asleep. "Lup, lup, lup, lup." Piplup was surely having her some sweet dreams, and those dreams were about cinnamon rolls, which were defiantly the water type Pokémon's favorite. "Pip, pip, pip."

Spyro scratches the back of his head and sweat drops. "Sorry about that, I had to wake you up somehow…." He apologized. He grabbed Piplup's pokeball and points it at her, so she can go back into her pokeball. "You did a good job…" Spyro looks at the Pokeball and smile, only for a fart from Piplup to come out of the pokeball and cause a horrendous smell.

Spyro pinches his nose, but that wasn't enough as Piplup's fart smelt like death. Spyro ends up turning into ashes. "It stinks so bad…" He said.

Several minutes later, everything turns back to normal. Spyro was no longer disengaged into ashes as Miyako and Ross were still trying to dry off. Miyako turns to Spyro wanting to know what was up. "Why exactly did you wake us up? I was in the middle of a dream."

"What was the dream about?" A curious Ross asked.

"That me and my best friend, Sam started a web-show. In my dream my name was Carly and I had a brother named Spencer and this annoying geek named Freddy had the biggest crush on me….!" Just thinking about that dream made Miyako happy and caused her eyes to turn into happiness.

Spyro and Ross began making the thinking emoji pose. There was something about what she said that resonated with the two boys, but they couldn't find out what it was specifically. "Why does that sound so gosh darn familiar?" They both asked, trying to figure out what it was at the same time.

Spyro shakes his head as he wanted things to get serious because of the key that he found on his phone. He needed help in trying to find it. "Guys, we don't have time for chitchat! The reason I woke you guys up because I wanted you to help me find this! Spyro turns his phone around and shows him the key. The key was brown with a skeleton on it.

Miyako's eyes turn into hearts as she found the key to be lovely. "That key is the best key that I've seen in my whole entire life!" She rushes over towards Spyro's phone and begins cuddling with the phone as if the phone was the key. There was something about the key that the girl wanted.

Ross snatches the phone from Miyako and began looking at the phone. Ross had no idea what he was looking at and didn't see the big deal. "It's just a key, I don't see the big deal of why we have to look for it…" He shrugged. He just wasn't impressed with the key.

Miyako and Spyro roll their eyes. "Of course, the 'fun destroyer' would try and ruin the fun." Miyako insulted while putting her hands in quote.

Ross felt insulted by that. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "I do not ruin fun! I am quite the funny fun person ever!"

"Yeah right…." Spyro rolled his eyes. "Like that time, me and Aden were in the middle of a battle and you ruined it because the moves that were being used weren't 'realistic' enough." He explained. The three of them thought back to that day:

* * *

 ** _-FLASHBACK BEGINS-_**

 _It was sunny outside and Spyro along with Aden and his friends were alone in the middle of a forest with oak trees populating the area. Spyro and Aden were face to face on opposites sides as Ross and Miyako were sitting on a tree branch. Spyro's Wurmple was in front of him while Aden's Pyrite was in front of him. The sun was out, like a nudist on a nude beach._

 _Spyro couldn't just stand there and wanted to attack fast. "Wurmple, use String Shot!" Spyro shouted. He did a spin, making himself look like a ballerina._

 _The shy bug type was shaking like a leaf on the tree. Wurmple was scared and nervous to be around so many people. But Wurmple didn't want to battle Pyrite, because of how strong it looked. "Wurm, wurm." Wurmple spits out a tiny string of silk._

 _Spyro facepalms. "Only you Wurmple would shoot out a string shot like that." He sorts of insulted his Pokemon._

 _Aden chuckled. "You think that weak of an attack can defeat the prize Pokemon that was given to me as a graduation gift?" Aden asked. Aden balled up his fist as a fiery background appeared behind him and his eyes turned into flames. "Aden orders you Pyrite to use Water Gun!"_

 _Ross was disappointed in both attacks. The boy got up and rushed towards the string shot and stepped on it. Pyrite lands on the ground, deciding not to launch an attack. Ross wanted to get things straight, as he put a stop to the battle. "Stop this battle! It's totally unrealistic!" He shouted causing everyone in the area to shiver in fear._

 _Back in present day, they were all finished memorizing that event. Ross felt attacked and put his hands on his hips. "I don't remember that one bit!" He lied. He just didn't want to admit that they were right. The two boys growl at each other._

 ** _-FLASHBACK ENDS-_**

* * *

Miyako was tired of the arguing between the two boys. "Guys let's stop talking and find this key! Who knows, maybe it will lead to some sort of treasure…?" Miyako suggested as she snatches the phone and looks at the key. She was hypnotized by the colors of the key.

"Miyako's right! Let's go!" Spyro shouted.

The three ten-year old's turn around and began marching down a road that was made of gold. "We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of Oz! Because, because, because-" The three tweens sang, but Spyro was a little thrown off by the usage of the word Oz. He made the thinking emoji face at the same time.

"What do we mean by oz?" Spyro asked.

Miyako and Ross look at each other and shrug. "I don't know, the plot demanded that we said Oz…" Miyako said.

Spyro understood. "Okay, if the plot and writer of this story tell us to do something we ought to do it." Spyro shrugged his shoulders and the three turn around and begin walking.

* * *

So, after several hours of traveling through the generic forest, hidden temples, an ocean, booby traps, volcanos and rings of fire, they finally arrived too, a hidden grotto where a treasure chest was resting on the top of a hill. The hidden grotto was very beautiful. Filled with lushes' green trees, a flowing lake, moss splattered everywhere. In the middle was a glowing silver light that made the treasure chest radiant.

The three tweens where impressed by how big the cavern was. "This is the biggest cave that I've ever seen!" Spyro said. But as they continued to walk into the cave, they were stopped by and Snover, who was tiny then the usual Pokemon of its kind.

"Halt right there!" Snover said, sounding like a little kid. But his voice was so quiet, that almost no one could hear him. "You are not allowed to move past this point!" He said. But the three tweens moved past the Pokemon and continued to walk, which made Snover angry.

"Did you guys hear something?" Spyro asked, thinking that he heard some squeaking noise.

"Nope." Miyako shrugged.

"I don't think so…" Ross replied.

"I said stop right there!" Snover shouted, being angry that it was being ignored. Snover runs up to the group, but before Snover could say anything, Spyro kicks Snover in the face causing the Pokemon to bleed and hit a tree nearby and knocking a Beedrill's nest down and a swarm of Beedrill to start stinging the ice type Pokemon, with Snover screaming in pain and running away.

* * *

The trio walks up to the rock and was stunned by how beautiful the golden treasure chest looked. Miyako's eyes watered up as Spyro and Ross smiled. "There it is! After all that traveling that was done that the readers didn't get to see, it's finally here!" Spyro clapped his hands and began running up towards the rock so he can climb it.

But before he could go anywhere, Ross grabs him by the hand. "Don't." He said.

"Why don't you want me to go…"

"Because I have an idea…" Ross said. Ross grabbed an Ultra Ball and tapped the center of the ball, so it can become bigger. "Togetic, I choose you!" He ordered. He tossed the Pokeball into the air and the flying type Pokemon is released.

"Ticu, ticu!" Togetic was happy to be out the ball and flew towards its trainer. "Toge." Togetic nuzzles its head up against Ross' head, causing Ross to blush and smile.

"I'm happy to see you too Togetic," Ross replied. They cuddle with each other for a while, and when they were done he got into his serious mode. "Alright, Togetic! Use Metronome to open that treasure chest because we're too lazy to open it up ourselves!" Ross ordered his Pokemon with his fist balled up.

"Togetic!" Togetic waves its hands back and forth and begins doing the popular dance known as the dab. Spyro, Miyako, and Ross follow the flying type Pokemon and they start doing the dab too thinking that it would be funny, while also mocking what Togetic was saying, "Toga, toga, tic, tic!"

Togetic wasn't done dancing and begins doing another dance. This time Togetic starts doing the moonwalk. "Togetic!" Togetic didn't know what it was doing, but it found that dancing was something that it wanted to do. "Tic, tic, tic, tic!"

Spyro, Miyako, and Ross follow the flying type Pokemon once again and they start doing the moon. "Tic, tic, tic, tic."

Togetic turns around and starts twerking. "Toga, toga, toga, toga, toga, toga, toga."

"Toga, toga, toga, toga, toga, toga." Ross, Spyro, and Miyako sang.

"TIC, TA-TA-TIC, TA-TIC-TIC-TIC!" Togetic sang. The flying type Pokemon stopped doing that dance and decide that it wanted to start dancing on a tree in the same way that a stripper would dance on a pole.

Ross, Spyro, and Miyako decide to follow Togetic and follow their example, by dancing on a pole like a stripper. "Tic, ta-ta-tic, ta-tic-tic-tic!" The Wild Adventure Gang sang as Togetic was waving its arms back and forth.

"Tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic!" Togetic started dancing and this time she was doing the cha-cha-slide. Togetic was excited that everyone was getting into the dancing and wanted to share her talent with the world.

Spyro, Miyako, and Ross follow Togetic and start doing the cha-cha-slide. "Tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic!" The Wild Adventure Gang sang in harmony.

"Toga, toga, toga, toga!" Togetic waved its beauty little hands for the last time as the glow brighter and a ball of light appears in the middle. Togetic does another spin while doing that Togetic's whole body glows white and she ends up exploding.

* * *

After the explosion, Spyro, Ross, and Miyako become surrounded in the dust with their hairs being formed into big puffy afros. Luckily no one was hurt, not even Togetic who created the explosion. Everyone was fine; however, the treasure chest was now open which made everyone happy, causing them to smile.

"Look the treasure!" Ross pointed out.

Spyro couldn't handle it any longer. "I can't just sit here and let this treasure go to waste! I need it!" Spyro runs as fast as the flash towards the treasure chest. He climbs up the rock and as soon as he finishes his climbing he sees the key laying on a pedestal. Spyro's eyes began watering up as he thought the key was the best thing in the world. "This is more amazing then that time we tried to help AJ stop abusing his Sandshrew with a whip!"

Spyro thought back to that day and began memorizing the whole thing with the events playing in his head like a movie:

* * *

 _ **-FLASBACK BEGINS-**_

Spyro, Miyako, Natalie, Developer System and Ross where inside AJ's tent two weeks ago. AJ was a young ten-year-old's boy just like the two of them who had green hair and was holding a whip in his hand. AJ starts whipping Sandshrew as he was disappointed with the Pokémon's poor training results. "Come on now Sandshrew! Get back in the water!" AJ said with his strong and thick southern accent.

"Sandshrew!" Sandshrew felt down. Being in the water was very dangerous for the ground type Pokemon because ground type Pokemon were weak to water. Sandshrew really didn't want to do it, and the only reason it was doing it was that of AJ.

Ross, Miyako, Spyro, Developer System, and Natalie all felt sad for the poor little ground type Pokemon and wanted to help it. "AJ you shouldn't have a ground type Pokemon go in water...that just doesn't make any sense." Spyro pointed out since he was the "smart" one of the group.

Miyako put her hands on her hips because there was bothering her. "And if you're going to whip anyone...don't do it like that! Do it like how Moonlight beat La La Land…" Miyako said. Her friends all gave her a weird looking thinking that what she said was a little outlandish. "If you're going to whip something whip it right..." Spyro commented. His friends turn around and give the boy the side-eye, finding his comment offhanded.

 _ **-FLASHBACK ENDS-**_

* * *

"Hold up! That key is mine!" Snover rushes into the cave, putting its hands on his hips. But since Snover's voice was too low no one could hear him, so pretty much they were ignoring him. Snover got angry. "Listen to me Arceus dang it! I can't take this anymore!" Snover grabs its body and removes its clothes, only to reveal that it was Nicholai the Knickerbocker, a green haired boy with a red scarf and a Mudkip on his shoulders. "I am Nicholai the Knickerbocker! Listen to me!"

"Kip, mudkip!" Mudkip said.

The Wild Adventure Gang turns around and looks at Nicholai. For some strange reason, they couldn't hear him before, but the good thing was that they could hear him now. "Oh hey! How are you? We are the Wild Adventure Gang, we've been best friends since kindergarten and just recently graduated from the Pokemon Academy. Now we are on a journey to help people solve their problems!" Miyako said with a happy smile on her face.

"And did you just say the word N in my Christian Cave!" Miyako folds her arms while growling at the boy.

"I don't care who you are!" Nicholai ranted while stomping his foot on the ground because he wasn't getting the attention that he wanted. "I Nicholai the Knickerbocker and that Skeleton Key is mind!" Nicholai points his finger at the Wild Adventure Gang.

"What?" Ross asked, as him and his friends were confused. "Weren't you just a Snover a while ago?"

Nicholai laughs. "That's the thing about being a master of disguise." Nicholai decided to show off, so he reaches into his large backpack and in a blink of an eye he changes into a Mudkip costume. After that, he points out that at the gang. "Now give me the-" He started coughing. "Sorry, I just came from a trip from Tandor…They have a lot of nuclear waste going on over there…" He mentioned.

Spyro, Miyako, and Ross laugh because they found Nicholai's costume to be ridiculous. Nicholai looked at them and began blushing while hiding in his costume, with Mudkip wondering what was going on with his trainer. "Mud, mud." The worried water type Pokemon asked.

"Thank you Mudkip, someone appreciates greatness." Nicholai turns around and gains more confidence. "Now, give me that Skeleton Key! I want it!" Nicholai begged, as he runs up towards the group, gets down on his knees and he starts crying. "Please, give it to me!" He folds his hands together and begins pouting.

Miyako rolls her eyes. She turned around and grab a tiny Pokeball from her belt and pressed the center of it with her thumb, in order to make the ball bigger. "Velvet, come on out." The ball opens up and a white light emerges.

"Velvet-" Miyako started, but before she could do anything, Velvet turns around and starts licking the girl in the face, which paralyzes Miyako, and making it so she couldn't move anymore. "I've told you countless times to stop doing that Velvet."

"Bun, bun." Buneary was so innocent that she didn't understand what her trainer was trying to say. She tilted her head to the right and started to laugh a bit. "Pix, pix, pix."

Miyako gets up and dusts herself off so she can be clean. "That wasn't funny, Veletkins. But I'll forgive you this time. Now, use Flame Charge!"

"Bun, bun." Buneary bounces up and down begins growing. "Bun, bun." Buneary starts stomping on the ground and the normal-type Pokemon becomes surrounded in flames as dust clouds trailed behind her and she started to charge. "Bun, bun, bun"

Nicholai and Mudkip scream in pain as Buneary tackles them, sending them flying into the sky. "Looks like I'm blasting off again!" Nicholai and Mudkip spiraled into the sky, with a little star mark indicating that the two of them disappeared.

"Kip, mud, mud, kip!" Mudkip screamed in pain.

The Wild Adventure Gang had just witnessed everything that had happened with the trainer and his Pokemon and they were glad that he was gone. Miyako, Ross, and Spyro sighed in relief as Spyro whipped his sweat away. "Thank goodness we got that over with." Spyro chuckled.

Spyro turns around and looks inside of the treasure chest. He was mesmerized by how beautiful the key look. "Now, you're mine," Spyro said. Spyro grabs the key. He was lucky that the key had a string around it, in the holes and he puts it around his neck while sighing in relief. He turns around and looks at his friends. "How do I look?"

"You look average." Ross shrugged, not seeing a difference.

Miyako growled at Ross and tapped him with her right elbow. "You look stunning!"

"Totally stunning…" Ross sarcastically said while rolling his eyes.

Spyro blushed. "Thank you, guys, I-" But before Spyro could say anything the key started to glow green and so did his eyes. Miyako and Ross were confused as a green light comes out of the key and starts spiraling around Spyro, which caused his friends to back away slowly.

"What in the hell is going on?" Ross asked.

The key lifts up only to open a light blue portal. A piece of paper comes out of the portal and Spyro catches it. The green light slightly disappears, and everything was now back to normal. Spyro reads the paper. "I can't read what this paper says." He found it hard to read the rest because the words were hard in a different language that looked like ancient text.

"Let me see." Ross snatches paper and tries to read the text but he couldn't either. "I can't read this either, it looks like some sort of ancient text…"

Spyro grabs the paper. "Well, I'm sure we'll find someone eventually to help us decipher the code." Spyro folds the paper into a nice square and he puts it into his backpacker. Spyro balled up his fist and smile. "In the meantime, we need to focus on the reason the three of us decided to go out on a journey after high school, and that is to help people solve their problems." Spyro slowly begins walking. "Now, Wild Adventure Gang, out!"

"Of course, Deshawn Marcus." Miyako giggled, she begins running, even out speeding Spyro. She knew that calling Spyro by his real name which was Deshawn Marcus would make the boy very angry.

"Don't call me that, I'll get you! You know I hate my real name!" Spyro begins chasing after the girl as Ross followed alongside them. The three children ran out of the cave, and were now walking on the beach in a straight line as the sun was setting on the side.

A mysterious man who was in the cave came out of the shoulders with an emotionless look on his face. He was very paled skin with blue hair and soulless eyes. The man was wearing a gray and black jacket with a G on the side of it. "Little does he know that he holds the key to my plan." The man does a quick smirk as he goes back into the cave.

* * *

 _ **Authors Note:**_ So, this is the brand new first chapter of Pokemon Academy DS, and all I can say is I'm proud of it. I'm so sorry for the hiatus, but I'm going to make up to all of you. How did you all feel about this as the first chapter?


	45. Pokemon Academy: The Movie FIRST HALF

The crowd was cheering and the audience at the Pokemon League was in excitement of the battle that was going on between elite four members Alex Mallinger and Takamaru Hagoromo. The battle was heating up, as it had been going on for three hours now. Both Alex and Takamaru where only neck to neck with their last Pokemon. Takamaru was using Froslass and Alex was using Dragonite.

"Wow, the epic battle between Elite Four members Takamaru and Alex has been going on for a while now! Who is going to win this epic battle?" Jirachella announced as she was the sports announcer for the battle. She was a young girl was very lively. Jirachella gets on the edge of her seat as she holds the microphone in her hand.

Takamaru was very tall, fair skinned, and a young man with onyx black eyes and short, spiky black hair. That he tended to keep up on a regular basis, he even had a slim but muscular build. Takamaru was a normally quiet individual who really doesn't seem to take much interest in the events going on around him. Because most of the time he just didn't care.

Takamaru and Froslass were both breathing heavy, as Alex and Dragonite were fully charged. Alex had green eyes and brown hair. Takamaru tosses his arms out and Froslass levitates into the air, higher than what it was and the ice type Pokemon. Froslass puts its hands together and forms a black and purple ball in the middle. Froslass spins and throws the ball.

"Uh oh, Takamaru's Froslass just launched a spooky shadow ball effect, what will Alex do to counter it?" Jirachella announced.

Alex thought about it for a second and he made a thinking face. Alex quickly snaps his fingers and throws his hands out. He commands his Dragonite to attack and Dragonite body becomes surrounded in a red and pink misty aura, and Dragonite starts spinning around in a circle, trying to raise it attacks up.

"Uh oh, a Dragon Dance attack! With Dragonite raising its attack power up, how is Alex going to use that newfound power?" Jirachella asked, analyzing the battle.

Alex launches his arms out again and Dragonite's right fist becomes surrounded by electricity, as Alex had told Dragonite to use Thunder Punch. Dragonite flaps it's wings and throws it fists out.

"Yes, yes, yes!" A ten-year-old boy said, watching the battle between the two elite four members from his tablet. The boy was pumped up, as the battle was getting very exciting for him. He was so amped up that he stood on the bed and held his tablet with a firm grasp. "I have a huge feeling that-"

The boy looks over towards his right and sees that it was 10:00. He realized that it was time for him to go to bed. "Oh no! I can't be up! Tomorrow is the Day, that I'm going to get my Pokemon!" The boy turns his tablet off and throws it on the floor. Before he was about going to sleep, he walks over towards a large poster that had a man and his Oshawott on it.

The boy swallows his spit and he touches the poster. "One Day, I'm going to be a Pokemon Master, just like you…Alexander Williams." The boy promised himself as he had a moment of clarity. He rushes off to turn off his light and he gets into his bed. "Goodnight world." He smiled as he closed his eyes and began to have sweet dreams.

The next morning, the same five-foot-tall ten-year-old boy with messed up spiky tan black hair placed the black strap of his black backpack on his right shoulder. He was wearing a white t-shirt that he had tucked into the tan brown dress pants he was wearing, which also had a brown belt with six magnets on them. Over the t-shirt was a light blue vest – that came from his shirt, and he wore black sneakers with white laces. He reached up to the top of his bunk bed and grabbed his red cap and gently placed it on top of his messy hair. The front of the cap was coded in a white coloring, and he grabbed the hood of his hat and turned the hat backwards.

The boy was all set to begin his Pokemon journey. The name of the ten-year-old boy was…Davey Jones. Davey also wore black rectangular glasses, that he hated wearing, but had to wear them because he couldn't see without them.

Davey has always dreamed of becoming a Pokemon master and has had this dream since he was younger. His father had already gone out on a journey and his mom always stayed at home and took care of her son. Davey and his mother, Mina has gotten along well. They never fight, nor do they ever get into any arguments. However, Mina does pester Davey a lot; when it comes to reminders because the ten-year-old boy has a hard time remembering things.

The boy with the messy spiky Amari hair, chestnut colored eyes and black pupils clenched his fists together and formed a confident look on his face - eager to begin his Pokemon journey. "I Davey Jones am going to catch all the Pokemon in the world and become a master!" He recited as he flung his right fist in the air. "I'm also going to win all eight badges, enter the Pokemon and win it!" He shouted.

Davey smiled as he began to run. He grabbed the golden doorknob on his door to open it, and he did. He began running, even more. He was already. He had everything he needed to go on his journey, which was gonna be a long one. He was confident and wasn't worried at all about going on a journey by himself, because he knew that going on a journey was gonna be dangerous, but he wanted to take the risk anyway.

Davey was running down the straight tan brown; dirt road. The sky had been covered up by light gray rain clouds, that hovered above the small town of Nuvema; which were covering up the sun. The wind blew violently, as flocks of Pidove flew in the sky. There were about seven of em' in the flock which was relatively small, and they're viciously flapping their tiny brown wings.

Nuvema Town was a small town which didn't have a lot of people living there. The town was mostly just hilling and houses, and everyone who lived there knew one another. The reason the town is so famous is that famous Professor Peter Amari lives there. Professor Amari is the person who gives out starter Pokémon to new trainers who are beginning their Pokémon journey. Pokemon trainers can choose between three Pokémon: Tepig, the Fire-type, Snivy, the Grass-type, and Oshawott, the water type. Along with choosing a starter Pokémon - trainers are given a Pokédex (which has information about all the Pokémon that are found in the Sinnoh region), six pokeballs (items which are tools that allows someone to catch a Pokemon and keep them in storage) and a badge case (a case that holds eight badges which you receive from gym leaders.).

Davey looked up and saw Professor Amari's laboratory. In just a few seconds he would almost be there, and he was ready to get his very first Pokemon. "I'm almost there. But I wonder which one I may choose," He pondered. "Maybe I should get Tepig." He questioned. "No! Snivy, No! Tepig! No Oshawott!"

Davey continued to run and run, and as he did that a raindrop fell on his nose. "Huh?" He asked as he looked up, the boy with the squiggly lines under both of his eyes saw that the whole entire sky had been covered up by dark gray clouds. A few raindrops started to fall.

"GROWLITHE!" Pokémon yelled.

Davey turned his head to the right and saw a Growlithe standing against an Oak tree and being surrounded by three Pidove's. In Growlithe's hand was a shiny red apple, with a tiny bite mark on the side.

"PIDOVE!" The three bird Pokémon chirped, as they had vicious looks in their eyes.

"Hey! Leave that Growlithe alone." Davey told the three bird Pokémon.

"Pidove!" The bird Pokémon yelled. The flocks of Pidove's flap their wings, and as they do that their beaks glow white. The birds charge towards Growlithe, wanting to attack it.

"GROWLITHE!" The Pokémon screamed in fear.

Davey turns his head to the right and sees a tiny pebble. Davey runs over towards the gray pebble and grabs it. The boy runs over towards Growlithe and stands in front of it. Davey then throws the pebble and it hits the one of the Pidove's, leaving a big red round bulging bump on its head. The three bird's beaks turn back to normal.

The Pidove that was hit glares at Davey. The Pokémon was angry, and in throbbing pain too. "Pidove." The Pokémon cried out. Pidove was angry and wanted to get revenge on Davey and Growlithe. So, it decided to call out to some more members of its flock.

"Growlithe, come with me." He suggested to the fire type. The boy turns around and grabs Growlithe, and the apple drops. Davey with Growlithe in his arms begins running.

A storm of a flock of Pidove's, with over one thousand - flew over towards the three Pidove's. The large flock of Pidove chases the boy and the wild Pokémon, as the two of them were running fast. Davey knew that Professor Amari's laboratory was just up the hill and he knew the two of them would be safe. Davey and Growlithe were both gasping for air, trying to catch their breath. As the two were running - a loud "boom!" sound was made because of the thunder, and along with that, the rain started to come down harder, heavier than before. More and more thunder sounds where being made, as the boy and his Pokémon continued to run up the hill.

Growlithe peaked around the corner and saw that the Pidove were flying in close towards the ten-year-old boy and him. Growlithe opened its mouth and dug its teeth into Davey's left arm. "Ouch!" The boy squealed in pain. Growlithe removed its teeth from his arm.

"What was that for?" Davey asked curiously.

"Growlithe, Growlithe, Growlithe, Growlithe." The Pokémon explained.

But the boy couldn't understand a thing that the fire type was saying, because they spoke different languages. "Is all you can say is your name?"

"Growlithe! Growlithe! Growlithe!" The type tried to continue to explain to the boy.

Davey looked at Growlithe, trying to read its face; so, he can get a better understanding of what it was trying to say. "What is it Growlithe?" He asked.

Growlithe peaked and saw the flock charging over towards them. Growlithe turned its head and looked at Davey. The Pokémon realized that it would be hard for the human to understand it, so Growlithe knew that it had to do everything by itself. The yellow fire type; leaped out of Davey's hands, turned towards the flock of birds and into the air.

"Huh?" Davey said as he turned around and looked at the Pidove who were nearly close to them.

"Growlithe!" The fire type cried, as its body became surrounded by yellow electricity. The wave of electricity flies over towards the birds, looking like a lightning strike; and it hits them, causing em' to be surrounded by electricity.

"Row!" The birds chirped in pain as they're being struck by electricity.

A blue lightning bolt comes down towards Growlithe and shocks the fire type Pokémon. The fire type eyes began to glow red, as Growlithe generated more electricity, and the lightning became more powerful and hurtful, towards the birds who were being shocked. The electricity that the fire type was generating mixed with the lightning from the sky, causing Growlithe's electricity to increase in power.

Davey stood there and watched. He was amazed by the amount of power that Growlithe possessed. As he stood there he realized that he didn't want Snivy, Tepig or Oshawott. He knew he wanted Growlithe as his starter Pokémon.

Growlithe body clears up, and its eyes turn back to normal. Growlithe ceasing its attack causes the Pidove to no longer be surrounded by electricity. The Pidove fall to the ground and their eyes become swirly eyed. "Pidove, dove." The fainted birds cried out, in pain.

Growlithe flew gently onto the ground; with its feet falling first. "Growl." The fire type Pokémon quickly falls to the ground and its eyes turn into swirls. There'd seemed to be nothing wrong with Growlithe on the outside but in the inside, it was damaged badly.

"Growlithe!" The boy wearing the hat worried. Davey walked over towards Growlithe and glanced at it. He knew Growlithe was injured and he had to help it out, so he grabbed Growlithe and continued running in a straight path towards Professor Amari's laboratory.

Davey looked at Growlithe as it was lying in his arms unconscious. "Don't worry Growlithe. Everything is going to be alright." He told the Pokémon. Davey's eyes began to water up, and tears began running down his eyes and then his face as if its rain running down a windowsill during a storm.

The rain continued to fall hard; throughout the small town. The bird Pokemon: Pidove and Pidgeotto we're flying fast, trying to find the nearest shelter so they could get out of the rain. The wind was blowing hard, causing the trees to be carried along with the wind, but if it wasn't for the fact that their stomps were planted into the ground. They would be flying everywhere. Loud, obnoxious booms sounds were continuously made, as lighting continued to strike over various places all over the town.

The rain continued to fall hard; throughout the small town. The bird Pokémon: Pidove and Tranquill we're flying fast, trying to find the nearest shelter so they could get out of the rain. The wind was blowing hard, causing the trees to be carried along with the wind, but if it wasn't for the fact that their stomps were planted into the ground. They would be flying everywhere. Loud, obnoxious booms sounds were continuously made, as lighting continued to strike over various places all over the town.

The ten-year-old boy stopped in front of the doors at Professor Amari's Laboratory. He finally reached where he wanted to go, but it was nothing like how he'd dreamt it. The boy balled up his right fist and knocked on the door with the same fist.

"Professor Amari, open up the door. I need your help," Davey called out. "It's an emergency." The doors slid open, and Davey walked in, and he began running. Professor Amari or full name Professor Zemrick Amari was a Pokemon researcher who studied the Pokédex. He was well known and even helped Professor Oak created the Pokedex when Oak was developing the dex.

"Thanks for the advice Professor Zemrick." A boy with raven black hair that was short shaved said.

Zemrick blushed. "You can call me by my last name, Amari," Zemrick said.

"I'll call you whatever I want." Soul chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Rockruff." Rockruff cried as the rock type Pokémon stood next to its trainer.

The boy was ten-years-old, and his name was Soul Macius. Soul was born in Hau'oli City to a family of Ace Trainers. Soul and Davey had always argued and gotten into fierce competitions with each other. Soul was smarter, wiser and mature; while Davey was innocent, naive, and immature. These two differences caused them to collide and hate each other.

Just like Davey, Soul's goal was to enter the Pokémon league, so he could become a Pokemon master, somewhat. Soul cared more about getting stronger than any previous battle that he had. Soul just cared about getting stronger and that was it. Although he and Davey hate each other, the child didn't believe in the concept of rivals, and just treated Davey as someone he could bicker with.

Professor Amari reached into his right white lab coat pocket and pulled out five pokeballs and a Pokédex. The pokeball was a sphere-shaped tool used to captured Pokémon; The top half was red, and the bottom half was white, but located in the center of the was a white circle that was located and trapped in-between a black line. The center of the pokeball was extremely important and can be used in two ways. If you tap the center when the pokéball is small it will enlarge the pokéball, but if you tap it when the pokéball is big, it will cause the pokéball to shrink.

Soul grabs the pokeballs and the Pokédex and puts five pokeballs and the Pokédex in his pocket. The only pokeball he needed was Rockruff's pokeball. The ten-year-old boy uses his thumb and taps the center which enlarges the pokeball. Soul Points the pokeball at his starter Pokémon. "Rockruff return." He said. A red light comes out of the center of the pokeball and it surrounds Rockruff in a red light. The red light goes back inside the pokeball alongside Rockruff. The boy taps the center button, causing the pokeball to go small and he puts the pokeball in his pocket.

"Remember Soul, be safe on your journey." His uncle reminded him.

Soul folds his arms and smirks. "I know stupid. Don't make such a big deal about it. I'm ten years old now, that means I'm practically a grown up. The one you should've to constantly remind them to be safe on their journey is Nate."

Davey growled at Soul as he walked into the room. The boy with the Amari colored hair didn't like being called that by his childhood rival Soul. "How, many times do I have to tell you that I don't like to be called that?" The boy with the z shaped lines underneath his brown colored eyes asked the boy.

Soul rolls his eyes, not caring one bit. The brown hair boy grabbed Rockruff's pokeball and taps the center of it, making it return to its original size, and he spins the Pokeball on his index finger, showing off.

He laughs at the boy arrogantly. "I'm better than you at every way Nate."

Davey was angry by the boy's comment, so he balled up his fist, as was of control his anger, as the Growlithe who helped him out earlier was resting in his hands, exhausted in pain from the damage it received earlier.

Soul looks down and notices the Growlithe, that the boy was holding. He was curious as to why the ten-year-old boy was holding the Growlithe and wanted to know why exactly he was holding him in the first place. "Where'd you get that Growlithe?"

"None of your business!"

"It is my business."

The two boys look at each other and grin intensely. The Professor had enough of it, and he quietly walked over towards them and stood in the middle between them, so he could break up the arguing. "Enough!"

The two stood still and paid their respects to the Professor who was speaking to them and telling them what to do.

"I've enough of your bickering, now apologize to each other!" He ordered the two boys.

Soul folded his arms and turned his head to the side, as he didn't want to apologize to the boy. "I don't wanna..." He replied.

Davey was just joking around and wanted to have some fun with his arch nemesis, as he enjoyed making him angry. "Well you're going to, you hear me! Now apologize."

Soul rolls his eyes, caving into his uncle's demands. "Fine!" he said stomp his foot on the ground. "I'm sorry." The boy mumbled, acting like a little kid.

"What did you just say?" Davey asked. "Say, that again! I can't hear you." Davey teased the boy, the boy with the tan brown hair wanted to have a little fun.

Soul rolls his eyes again. "I said I'm sorry."

Davey smiles. "I accept your apology." He said sticking out his tongue, which made the other Pokemon trainer very angry.

The Professor with the jet-black hair stared at the Growlithe that the boy was holding in his hands and grabbed it from him. He could tell that the Growlithe was badly injured and wanted to help it, Professor Amari hugged the Growlithe and looked at it. "Are you okay?"

The fire type with blue fur, couldn't respond since it was unconscious.

"We have to get it some help! Myska, I need you to take this Pokémon to the emergency room and help it out." He told his lab assistant with blonde hair and blue eyes. Myska was an eleven-year-old girl and she was wearing a black hoodie that was a few sizes too big, and dark blue jeans and sturdy trainers' pants.

Myska was Professor Amari's assistant and she had been working for him, for quite a long time. She liked working for him. On the girls, right shoulder was her trusty partner Pidove, who she's had on her journey for a very long time. "Yes, sir." She said. She glared at the two boys, and got up into their face, as he faces got bigger, in a comedic way. "SHOW THE PROFESSOR SOME RESPECT!" The girl shouted.

Davey and Soul turned their heads to the left and right respectively and close their eyes in a very smug way. "Make me." The two both said.

Myska's face turns red, as she held the fire type in her hands. She balled up a fist and raised up both of her legs and kicks the two child boys in the face, sending them both flying into walls in the opposite directions. The boys left a print in the wall that matched them, and they both fall onto the ground and feeling that pain from the crusading smack to the wall.

Myska laughs finding it funny, the very serious, stern and stubborn Professor looks at her finding her laughing to be highly unprofessional. He stared at her with a very serious look on her face, and she backed away, sweat dropping, feeling uncomfortable. "Okay, okay…. It's not funny." She said. "It's hysterical." She laughed in her head.

However, the Professor knew that she was monologuing in her head, and laughing in secret, so he stared at her harder than before. "How many times have I told you to stop laughing in your head. Get serious!" He ordered.

Myska and Pidove both shiver. The two were afraid of the Professor. "Okay…alright! I'll stop with the jokes. I'll go take Pidove to the emergency." She said.

"Dove!" The flying type agreed. The girl with the Pokémon attached to her shoulder, rush to take the fire type Pokemon to the emergency room that was inside of the man's lab.

Davey was worried about Growlithe. He cared about the tiny little Pokemon who attacked the Starly, protecting him. He was nervously shaking. But calmed down a bit, as he knew that Shin was in safe hands with the Professor.

"I'm going to take good care of Growlithe." The older man with the jet-black hair told the young boy, trying to help calm his nerves.

Davey sighs in relief. "Good. I was a bit worried."

"Now, Davey you were here to receive your first Pokémon, am I correct."

"Yes, sir!" He said.

Professor Amari stared at the boy, showing no emotion in his face, which creeped out the young boy, causing him to shiver. "Does your uncle ever show any emotion?" Davey asked the older man's nephew, Soul, who was standing right next to him.

Soul shook his head "no.". "Jones is right, that he is the only person in the world to never show any emotion at all." He revealed.

Professor Amari stares at the two boys, the man was impatient and wanted to hurry up and get this done and over with, as he had things to do. The stare that the man gave the young boys, creeped them out, and they stared at him back, as they shivered in fear.

"Now, do you know what Pokemon you want?"

"Yes, sir. I do know what Pokemon I want!" He said. After thinking, he finally came up with a conclusion as to what Pokemon, he wanted. After thinking about the three starter Pokemon, the boy knew that there was only one Pokemon that was right for him. Davey turns around and looks at Growlithe a wide smile on his face. "Growlithe, do you want to come on an adventure with me?"

Growlithe thought about it for a while, as he looks into Davey's eyes. He could sense that Davey really cared about him and that made Growlithe's answer a lot easier. Growlithe smiled an ran up towards the trainer. "Growl, growl." Growlithe agreed and began licking Davey as the two began giggling.

After a while, the two stop and look into each other's eyes once more. Davey wanted to have a serious heart to heart with the boy, so he could tell him about what he wanted to do. "Growlithe, our journey is going to be a long and rough one."

"Growl, growl." Growlithe understood.

Davey smiles as he holds Growlithe up high. "But I know that if the two of us work together, we can become just as strong as Alexander Williams, the current Pokemon Master! My dream is to one day battle Alexander Williams…because I wanna be just like him." Davey explained. "I met Alexander and Mizu the Oshawott one day, and Alexander told me that I can one day become a Pokemon Master just like him." Davey and Growlithe turn around and look at a picture of Alexander and Mizu. And it was on that day the two of them set out on their goal to travel throughout the world so that they can meet Alexander.

It was the springtime and the clouds in the sky were colored in a fluffy eggshell white. Down below, the cruise ship rested beside the dock. The bright sun was getting ready to set, as the wind was blowing a light breeze. In the skies were four tiny Wingull, who were minding their own business while flying up in the orange sunset skies; flapping their tiny white wings on their way to their next destination. Down below, the dock was filled with tons of people, getting ready to aboard upon the ship, which had some passengers entering it. Some of the passengers on the ship were waving their hands to their loved ones; saying goodbye to them as they voyaged onto their journey to their next destination, as the ship was swayed back and forth along the crystal blue clean ocean it was lying on top of. Schools of fourteen Magikarp leaped out of the ocean; so, the redfish could get some air to breathe. The fish then gracefully fell back into the ocean.

The warm spring April wind - was blowing gracefully outside Nuvema Town; causing the plants outside to sway to the right. A flock of three Pidgeotto flew above the small town - onto they're next destination; minding their own business. The white clouds moved along - as the wind carried them through the dark blue skies.

Two ten-year-olds teenagers who were recent college graduates were standing below a Juniper tree, next to a brown dock; the Amari-tree cast off a black shadow as the two ten years' old stood below it. They both had Pokeballs in their hands and one of them was a boy and the other was a girl; today was the day that both were going to begin there Pokémon journey.

The ten-year-old boy looked down at the Pokeball that was in his right hand and examined the red and white capsule that was ordinarily used to catch the mysterious creatures known as Pokémon. The capsule was a ball shape, and the top half was dressed in a shiny red – while the bottom was colored in an eggshell white coding. Placed at the center of the ball; was a black line, and in between both ends of the black line; was a small tiny circle, which purpose was that it needed to be pressed so the Pokeball could minimize from big to small and be used to change the ball from small to large.

The ten-year-old brown skinned individual; was a recent graduate from the Johto University in Goldenrod City. The 5'6" feel tall boy graduated at the top of the class. When he graduated, he was awarded a bachelor's degree in Pokémon Psychology and was studying to become a Pokémon Psychologist. Ever since he was little he was captivated by the psychology of Pokémon and worked very hard in school to make sure he could achieve that goal. But that goal was put on hold because of one tiny little problem at the age of ten; his ex-girlfriend had given birth to his daughter.

Ever since his daughter was born; his life had been preoccupied with taking care of her and because of that, he didn't have that much time to work on his school work - as he was excessively busy with taking care of his daughter. As time passed on, his ex-girlfriend realized that his dreams were being suppressed because he had to take care of their baby, she talked to him about how, she could take care of their baby, while he goes to school, so he could achieve his dream of becoming a Pokémon Psychologist. At first, he didn't want to do it; because he wanted to be there for his daughter; but his whole family encouraged him to live his dream, and years later; he did achieve his dream, as he graduated from the Unova University and now has a bachelor's degree.

"Fennekin; I know that we just meet today, but I believe you in you." The boy thought to himself as he stared at the capsule which contained his starter Pokémon. He had high hopes in Fennekin because there was something he really needs to do; he needed to win the Pokémon league; because his daughter had a brain tumor and unless they get the tumor out, she only has three months to live. There were merely three months left before the league was going to begin and he really needed to win. Because, not only do the people who win the league receive a trophy, and get accesses to battle the Elite Four, but they also receive 4,000,000$ dollars and that's the precise amount of money he needs to pay for the surgery. Winning the Pokémon league was the only means he could make that type of money without getting a job. He could've done a lot of things with the degree in psychology he was given, but he didn't want to because he knew that; that would take forever. "I need to win the Pokémon league. It's really important to me."

"Quit thinking and let's battle!" His baby momma, Joey King scowled at him. When she heard about Jeremiah's decision to win all eight badges and compete in the Pokémon league, so he could win and then receive the money; she wanted to do it. Not simply did she want to do it, so she could win the money, but, she also wanted to do it, so she can get out of the house and finally achieve her dream – to become the next Champion of the Unova Region.

All her life she had wanted to compete in the Unova League, but her parents kept pressuring her to finish school. But another matter that was in her way was that she had also gotten pregnant with her and Jeremiah's daughter. After a change of heart from her biological parents; when they realized that their daughter really didn't have a childhood, so they decided to take care of their daughter's daughter; so, Joey could live her life and be free.

Jeremiah raised his bushy black right eyebrow up by using the muscles in his body and looked at her. "You want to have a Pokémon battle, right now...?"

"Yes." The girl replied as she pulled her hand out, in her hand was a Pokeball and the Pokémon inside Joey's Pokeball was a Vikavolt.

"But we just go these Pokémon..."

"So?" She responded as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Why would any stable person in their right mind; battle, when they just receive their starter Pokémon and/or when they just catch them?" The curious boy wondered; as he stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face. "It's just stupid..."

"How is it stupid? If anything, it's a smart idea."

"Good; because - It's just stupid. These Pokémon aren't mentally or physically ready yet to compete in a Pokémon battle; they're simply weak and don't really have enough attacks that are capable of doing any damage." The boy ranted.

Joey just rolled her eyes, one of the reasons she broke up with Jeremiah was because he had this constant need to be politically correct. Most of the times when they were in a relationship she wished that she would've just told him to just shut up; because she thought Jeremiah was a very annoying person and she found his rants to be boring.

He raised his left arm out and pulled out his index finger, closing his other fingers; "and why would anyone battle with a Pokémon they've just caught when they haven't had enough time to learn about that Pokémon's battle style? " He put his index finger down and put his arms on the side of him.

"Well tons of people who battle immediately after they get their starter; I've heard there have been people who had just received their Pokémon and they battle in a house, or they have to battle a Pokémon because that Pokémon is chasing someone, or they battle inside a lab, or at a lake, or near a gate at the exit at the city. But I've only heard of one time of where they didn't do it, but they had to end up doing a very long mission." She gossiped to him.

"Well, all those people are stupid except for the one who ended up going on a long mission; I bet that they got to battle a lot of wild Pokémon before they finished their mission and establish a battling style with their partner." The boy continued and on.

Joey rolled her blast of bronze colored eyes. She was simply tired of hearing this boy speak and was ready to battle. "Okay, okay. I get it. Now can we battle?" She hastily asked, interrupting the boy was during talking.

The brown-skinned boy raised his shoulders off, just shrugging off everything that just happened. Even though he thought it was stupid; he decided to just battle anyway, so he could come up with a new battle strategy with his brand-new Pokémon, Fennekin. "Okay, let's battle." He answered.

"Vikavolt, I need you to win this for me." She said in her very high-pitched voice. The girl swung her arm to the east of her and the capsule detached itself from her white colored palms. The capsule flung itself up into the air and stood there as if it was frozen in time. The pokeball opened itself up and a bluish-white light was released from the ball and landed in front of Joey, as it touched the lime green nicely cut grass - The blueish-white light dissolved and Vikavolt revealed itself. The pokeball flew back-down, she looked up and the girl caught it in her hands. She pressed the center button of the ball and it returns to the small size and she put the small ball inside of her right pocket of the blue jean pants she was wearing.

The female bug Pokémon placed its two small paws on the ground and glares at Jeremiah. Vikavolt had a determined look on her face. The Pokémon opened its mouth and growled; sending off a warning sign that it was dangerous and determined to win.

Joey looked down at her Vikavolt. She knew that Vikavolt had the same feelings as her. They both had a goal in this battle, and that was to win. Joey raised up her right arm and balled up her fist. "Hurry Dumpster, I'm pumped up and I'm ready to win this battle." The Japanese girl protested.

The boy looked up at the girl and bit the side of his bottom pink lip. He had no worries at about this battle because he knew that he was going to win this because he had the type advantage. He had no worries for the rest of this battle and knew that by a couple of attacks he would win this. "Fennekin, I need you." He called out as he moved he moved his right-hand north. The pokeball removed itself from the boy's palms and opened – a blue light appeared, and the blue light disappeared and Fennekin appeared.

"Fennekin!" Fennekin growled as it stood there with anticipation. The flames on its tail enlarged. The tiny fire type Pokémon was pumped for this battle.

The two adults both glared at each other with anticipation. They ball up their fist as they continue to stare at each other.

Jeremiah turns his head and looks at Fennekin and smiles. "Fennekin, this is the first step towards me winning the Pokémon league; so, I can win some money for my daughter!" He cheered as he raised his right arm into the air.

"Fennekin! Fennekin!" Fennekin cheered.

"Vikavolt, use Thundershock," Joey called out.

"Reep." Vikavolt cheered, as he spreads both of its feet out and smiles. Vikavolt's body becomes surrounded in a yellow electricity, the bug Pokémon begins storing up electric energy.

"Fennekin, deflect the attack."

Fennekin stands still, not moving at all. A charge of Vikavolt's shock flies over towards Fennekin, and the genderless Pokémon body becomes surround in yellow electricity, however – the attack did no damage to Fennekin. Fennekin absorbs the electricity so it can get energy for itself. The yellow electricity disappears from both Fennekin and Vikavolt.

"Now Fennekin, use Bite." The boy ordered.

Fennekin's teeth glow white, as the dog Pokémon runs and leaps into the air, as it flies towards Vikavolt fast.

"Vikavolt, use Attract."

Vikavolt leaps into the air and winks its right eyes, and hearts coming out of its eye. The hearts fly over towards the dog Pokémon and the dog Pokémon becomes surrounded by the hearts.

Fennekin looks at the hearts and lunches them and lands back on the ground.

"Oh no!" The girl cried, knowing that she was in danger.

"Fennekin; finish it off." The dark-skinned trainer called out.

Fennekin punches Vikavolt in the face, causing Vikavolt to fly over towards a tree nearby and the bug Pokémon is slammed into the tree. It hurt the bug Pokémon bad and it falls onto the ground, with its eyes becoming swirly marks.

"Volt." Vikavolt cried out in pain.

Jeremiah smiles. "We did it! We did it!"

"Fennekin, Fennekin!"

"We won our first Pokémon battle!" The boy said in excitement.

The girls grab Vikavolt's' pokeball and aim it towards Vikavolt. "Vikavolt, you did a good job – now return," Joey said in disappointment. A red light emerges from the center of the ball and goes over towards Vikavolt and grabs Vikavolt, sending it back inside of its pokeball. The girl presses the center of the ball, causing it to return to its small size and she puts it in her back pocket.

Davey runs past the two of them, with Growlithe following behind him. "Hey, Joey and Jeremiah." Davey turns around and looks at his brother while waving his hand. Joey and Jeremiah turn around and look at the boy, with wide smiles on their faces. The two of them were happy to see their, fellow family member, as It gave them a lot of joy to see Davey be so happy.

"Win the Pokemon League for all of us, big bro!" Jeremiah said.

"Do your best!" Joey said.

Davey nodded his head as he watched his family cheer him on, he looked at Growlithe and the two of them where now finally on the start of their Pokemon Journey, which they couldn't be more thrilled to be on.

 **A Pokemon Academy Production**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

.

 _ **Hello12 Presents:**_

 _ **POKEMON ACADEMY: THE MOVIE**_

 _ **.O.O.O.O.O.O.. .O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O..O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O..O.O.O.O**_

 _ **I wanna be the top student**_

 _ **Like no one ever was**_

 _ **To graduate is my real test**_

 _ **To study subjects is my cause**_

 _Davey and Growlithe were running down the lime green grass on Route One. Davey and Growlithe both had smiles on their faces as they ready for what was ahead of them on their long journey through the Unova Region. Davey and Growlithe later arrived in a forest where wild Pokemon such as Sewaddle, Pidove, Purrloin, Lillipup, and Venipede resided and populated the forest as Davey and Growlithe continued to walk down the dirt path road._

 _Davey finally arrived at his first gym and was in the middle of a battle against the first gym leader who was Ross Huot. Ross and Davey glared at each other as Ross' Togepi gets tackled by Davey's Growlithe. Togepi becomes unable to battle, which made Davey happy and caused him to dance. After they were done, Ross walks up to Davey and hands him his badge which was the Generic Badge. Davey smiles and looks at badge, as he picks Growlithe up and starts dancing with the mon. Davey and Growlithe are playing in the snow, after winning their first gym badge, Davey felt pretty relaxed. Davey picks up some snow, and he forms a very big snowball. Davey giggles and throws the snowball and Growlithe._

 _Davey laughs at Growlithe, but that only makes Growlithe angry, causing the fire type Pokemon to stomp on the ground and become surrounded in flames and smoke. Growlithe charges towards Davey and sends him flying towards a tree, hitting it pretty hard which causes Davey to fall on the ground and makes Growlithe laugh._

 _Davey was inside Drama's spooky gym which was in a haunted house that had been abounded for centuries. Litwick releases flames that spiral around Growlithe, but since Growlithe was pretty smart the Pokemon ends up dodging the attack and shoots out flames that hit Litwick. The flames caused a ton of damage and Litwick was unable to battle. Davey and Growlithe twerk, as Drama walks up to Davey and hands him the Haunted Badge. Davey and Growlithe were happy to have gotten there second badge._

 _ **Ooh-ooh-ooh!**_

 _ **I will travel across the land**_

 _ **Searching far and wide**_

 _ **Each Academy to understand**_

 _ **The genesis that's inside**_

 _ **(That's inside)**_

 _Later that night Davey and Growlithe are sitting on the bare edge of a cliff and they look at the shooting stars above. They see the mythical Pokemon Jirachi fly by which causes the boy to smile. He tries to find his Pokedex before Jirachi flies off, but the boy was little too late, cause as soon as he turned around Jirachi was gone. Davey ended up sighing._

 _A couple of days later in the nice sunny forest, Davey, and Growlithe were walking down the road on the way to their next gym. They see a Caterpie trying to rake up leaves. Davey's eyes turned into hearts as he thought the bug type Pokemon was adorable, which made the boy want to catch it. Davey and Growlithe give each other a quick nod, as that was his way of signaling the Pokemon to go and battle._

 _Growlithe gets into battle position and lifts it's head up. Growlithe opens its mouth and releases a stream of flames towards Caterpie. The quick bug type hurried and jumped. Caterpie glares at Growlithe and shoots out strings which wrap Growlithe into a cocoon. Growlithe, however, got angry and surrounds itself in flames which breaks the cocoon. Growlithe charges towards Caterpie and sends the Pokemon flying in the air._

 _Davey thought that this would be the best time to try and catch the Pokemon. So, he grabbed a Great Ball and returned it to its original size. Davey throws the Great ball which spins in the air and the Great Ball hits Caterpie and opens up. The ball releases a red light and absorbs Caterpie, sending Caterpie into the ball and closes. The ball lands on the ground, and shakes a couple of times and finally stops, which means that the capture was successful. Davey picks up the ball and the two cheer, glad to have a new friend._

 _ **Academy!**_

 _ **It's you and me**_

 _ **I know it's my destiny**_

 _ **(Academy!)**_

 _ **Oh, you're my best friend**_

 _ **In a world we must defend**_

 _ **Academy!**_

 _ **A heart so true**_

 _ **Our courage will pull us through**_

 _ **You teach me, and I'll teach you**_

 _ **Ac-ade-my**_

 _ **(Gotta graduate from school)**_

 _ **Gotta graduate from school**_

 _ **Gotta graduate from school all**_

 _Behind the Pokemon Center, everyone gathered as Davey was in the middle of a battle against Chroma Ore. The battle between them was just getting started as Dusky was dodging Growlithe's balls of flames. Dusky ends up jumping, but it was a little too late as Growlithe creates multiple copies of itself and shoots a large line of flames towards Dusky. Dusky gets burned to the crisp and collapses on the ground. Chroma runs towards his Pokemon to see if it was okay, as Davey and Growlithe give each other a high five. After getting their things together, Davey and Chroma shake hands, as a sign of respect._

 _Davey heads out to his next gym and battles his next gym leader, which was Kaela. Growlithe bites Kaela's Charmeleon. Charmeleon shrugs it off and enlarges its claws. Charmeleon charges towards Growlithe but Growlithe tackles Charmeleon, which makes the fire type unable to battle. With the battle over and Kaela being defeated, she hands him the Heat Badge which makes Davey and Growlithe exited as they head out to their next gym._

 _Davey and Growlithe were sitting on a rock and going finishing. Davey feels something on his rod and he reels it up only to see a pink Female Frillish. Frillish looks at Growlithe and thinks that he was a very masculine figure, only to fall in love with the fire type. She blushes, and her eyes turn into hearts. Frillish floats over towards Growlithe and starts kissing him, only for Growlithe to try it's best to protest the kisses. Frillish was so in love with Davey's Growlithe that Frillish floats over towards Davey grabs a Pokeball and hits herself with the pokeball only for her to become caught. She wanted to be caught only so she can be with Growlithe which caused Davey to laugh but also made him happy because he had another team member. Growlithe sighed._

 _Davey, Growlithe, Frillish, and Caterpie were looking up at the stars at night while sitting on a tree branch. They see a group of Pidove flying by, which caused Caterpie to close its eyes and make a wish. Caterpie wanted to fly like the flying type Pokemon so the bug type's body becomes surrounded by a blue energy, which surprised everyone as Caterpie morphs into Metapod and had finished the evolution process. Davey and everyone was happy to have a new friend._

 _ **Every challenge along the way**_

 _ **With courage, I will face**_

 _ **I will battle every day**_

 _ **To claim my rightful place**_

 _ **Come with me, the time is right**_

 _ **There's no better team, yeah!**_

 _ **Arm in arm we'll win the fight**_

 _ **It's always been our dream**_

 _ **(It's always been our dream)**_

 _Davey, Growlithe, Frillish and Metapod walk through a dangerous mountain as the snow was falling heavily. Later they end up resting in a hotter area and the group starts eating sandwiches. The group was having a good time, being all happy with each other. An Emolga peaks at them from behind the bushes but the electric type starts coughing because of cancer it had. Emolga shakes its head and glides over towards the group, only to take their sandwiches and eat them._

 _Davey wanted to catch the Emolga, but he notices that the Pokemon looked sick as it started coughing up blood. Davey felt sorry for the Pokemon and reached into his bag and pulled out some medicine. Davey tries to give Emolga some medicine, but the Pokemon refuses at first. Davey reassures her, that everything is going to be alright and she ends up letting him give her medicine. At first, it tastes bitter to Emolga, but after some time, the medicine starts working and Emolga was feeling happier, but that was only going to last for a while._

 _Davey smiles and looks at Emolga. Emolga turns her head to side as she didn't do happiness. But she warmed up to the boy who helped her. Davey decided that it would be a good idea to try and catch Emolga, so he grabbed an Ultra Ball. Davey asks Emolga if she wants to come with her, and she agreed. Davey hits Emolga with the ball, Emolga goes in and the electric type Pokemon was caught. Davey had a new friend, and everyone was happy._

 _Emolga and Frillish where in the middle of a gym battle against Collen Winters and his two Vulpix's for Davey's fourth gym badge. Emolga shoots out Electricity and Frillish throws a ball of water which hits the two male Vulpix's knocking them out and making Davey the winner. Collen sighed as Davey high fives both Frillish and Emolga. Collen walks up to Davey and hands him the_ _ **Duo Badge**_ _which was now Davey's Fourth Gym Badge. The three cheer._

 _ **Academy!**_

 _ **It's you and me**_

 _ **I know it's my destiny**_

 _ **(Academy!)**_

 _ **Oh, you're my best friend**_

 _ **In a world, we must defend**_

 _ **Academy!**_

 _ **A heart so true**_

 _ **Our courage will pull us through**_

 _ **You teach me and I'll teach you**_

 _ **Ac-ade-my**_

 _ **(Gotta graduate from school)**_

 _ **Gotta graduate from school**_

 _ **Academy!**_

 _Davey ended his fifth gym battle against Yukio and his Musharna. Musharna was laying on the ground with eyes being turned into swirls. Davey was happy, as Yukio congratulates his partner Pokemon and returns it back into it's Pokeball. Yukio gets up and hands Davey Dream Badge. Davey cheers._

 _Davey, Growlithe, Metapod, Frillish and Emolga all go for a run in the park. They reach the end of a cliff and the five of them end up jumping into a pile of leaves. When they fall they laugh as they are having a good time. The five of them look and they see the legendary bird trio Zapdos, Moltres, and Articuno fly them which caused them to smile. Davey gets pumped up and was ready to have another gym battle._

 _Davey's next gym battle against Zadock Axton. Emolga shocks Honchkrow with lighting, and Honchkrow loses the battle. Zadock hands Davey the_ _ **Flight Badge**_ _, which made it Davey's sixth badge. After that Davey went to go and challenge Megan at her gym and after beating her in a gym battle, he receives the_ _ **Growth Badge**_ _from her, earning his seventh badge._

 _Davey and Growlithe are sitting in the middle of a meadow with pink flowers swaying with the wind everywhere. The petals start to come off of the flowers and fly along with the wind as Davey and Growlithe were having a good time, laughing with each other. Davey hugs his Pokemon and the two put their backs against the ground._

Davey only had one gym battle left and that was in a far away city in the Unova Region. So the boy traveled for a long time and finally arrived at his last gym badge. Davey was in the middle of his last Gym Battle against David. The battle was heating up as David and Davey last's Pokemon where neck to neck against each other.

"Growlithe finish Vespiquen off by using Flame Charge!" The young boy ordered with such determination in his voice. Davey was putting it all on the line as he hoped that this would be the final gym battle that he was have to partake in so he can go to the Pokemon League.

"Growlithe!" Growlithe bit the bottom of his lip and started to charge on the ground. Growlithe becomes surrounded in flames and charges towards the bug type Pokemon, running as fast as the flash. Growlithe wanted to make sure that the Pokemon would faint.

David Ishihara wasn't going to let Davey just slide away easily. He snapped his fingers and threw his fist out. "Vespiquen use Attack Order." He commanded.

"Ves." The bug type Pokémon's wings buzzed and Vespiquen's eyes glow red. A huge group of Combee devotees appears out of nowhere and they fire multicolored beams at Growlithe. However, Growlithe was faster then David's Vespiquen and the fire type Pokemon tackles the bug type Pokemon, burning it in the process.

The attack was so super effective that Vespiquen became unable to battle and Pokemon lands on the ground with its eyes turning into swirls. "Ves, lives."

"Vespiquen is unable to battle, victory goes to Davey and Growlithe!" The referee Grace Johnson a blonde hair girl said holding red and blue flags in her hand that represented the gym leader and the challenger. The red being Davey and the blue being David.

"You did a good job return…" David sighed. Davey returned Vespiquen back into her Net Ball. David sees how happy that Davey was about winning his eight-gym badge, and that caused David to have the biggest smile on his face.

"WE DID IT! WE DID IT! WE DID! WE WON ALL EIGHT BADGES AND CAN ENTER THE LEAUGE NOW!" He shouted while swinging Growlithe around. Emolga, Metapod, and Frillish where there two and they were doing their own little dances. Davey's four Pokemon tackle him and when Davey lands on the ground they all laugh.

"I see someone is having fun," David said.

Davey swallowed his spit. He quickly got up and got his Pokemon off of him. "Sorry, sir. I didn't mean to act like a child." Davey apologized.

David laughs. "Don't worry about it." David whistles, and in a flash his little sister Rita comes out of nowhere holding a green box with a badge on it. David's sister Rita was his assistant there at the gym, who helped him out with things from time to time, like giving out gym badges.

"I'm here sir!" Rita said.

David grabs the badge. "I present to you, the Conquest Badge." David presents the badge to Davey and he grabs it.

"Alright!" Davey cheered.

"I understand that this is you're eight gym badge," David said.

"Yes, it is sir." Davey blushes a bit.

David smiles. "I guess this means that you get to enter the Pokemon League now…that is…if there is one this year…" David said. As soon as he said that, the older man had a sad look on his face. The news had just spread recently that there wouldn't be a Pokemon league this year, thanks to a recent event.

Davey was shocked to learn this piece of information and refused to believe it. "What do you mean that there won't be a Pokemon League this year?"

David sighed, as he didn't want to crush the boy's hopes and dreams. "You see, the current Pokemon Master Alexander Williams has gone missing. You can't have a Pokemon League without the current Pokemon master being there." David shrugged in a nonchalant way.

* * *

 _ **POKEMON ACADEMY THE MOVIE – COMING SOON.**_

Authors Note: This was just the first half of the movie and not the full thing. It will be coming soon I promise. One of the reasons for the lack of updates and "filler" content of the other stories is because of this movie. It's been in production for a while and will be coming out soon. Let me know what you all think of it. Where did Alexander go? Where do you think he went?


	46. Volume 3: Adventures in Kalos - Opening

" _ **Pokemon! Collect the badges, across the region. It doesn't matter if you win, it doesn't matter if you lose." Chroma sang.**_

 _Jeremiah's Chespin, Fennekin, and Froakie looked into a camera that each one of them was trying their hardest to grab. They all wanted their chance to shine, but they stopped fighting as soon as Jeremiah told them to come over. The honor camp students wanted to have some fun tonight and every single on their Pokemon were going to have a fun time._

 _It was late out, and the campers decided to have a good old fashion night out. The campers where roasting marshmallows by the fire, some of them sitting on logs while others where standing next to the campfire talking to each other. After they were finished with that, the campers proceeded to start pitching their tents. Each of the campers had their own specialized individual tent that was in various shapes of different Pokemon._

 _A faded silhouette of Grant appears with the cliff badge on the side and Tyrunt and Amaura appearing in the middle. The couple was holding paws while their heads rested up against each other. They all disappear as another faded silhouette of Grant and Grovyle appears with the Plant Badge on the side. Grovyle's blades glow a light green and the grass type. The grass type Pokemon strikes before its silhouette disappear._

 _ **So, give it all you got. You don't need a mascot. Unlock the spirit that's inside of you." Chroma sang.**_

 _The next faded silhouette to appear is the blonde hair Clemont and his twin sister Bonnie. Both of them were the same age, and on the side of them was the Voltage Badge. As Clemont and Bonnie were on different sides, in the middle between them were Minun and Plusle. Next Korrina and her Mega Lucario look down at everyone as the Rumble Badge spins in the background_.

 _All thirty-one of the campers fly high in the sky as Utah was chasing after them trying to get their Pokemon. Chroma turns around and he orders Dusky to use Stone Edge. Dusky does and it sends Utah flying away in a tornado. The campers all cheer as they were happy that annoying Utah was out of their hares once more._

 _ **Let's go an adventure! Before we have to wear drenchers! Win the Kalos Gym Challenge, Pokemon!" Chroma sang.**_

 _Alexander and his Dewott smile at the camera, next up Riley and his Doublade smile at the camera. After that Tyler who was wearing a brand spanking new Mega Ring smiles at the camera with his Mega Mawile. Logan shrugs at the camera with his newly evolved Persian as Nathan along with his Torracat and Riachu walk away, not looking at the camera at all. Jeremiah does a dance at the camera as he gets tackled by his Chespin, Froakie, and Fennekin. Babs and Delcatty push Jeremiah to the side as Babs was sporting a pink Z-Ring with a pink Delcattium Z in it. As Eli hugs her newly caught Mercury the Zoura. When Babs leaves, Eden's newly Houndour tackles him onto the ground causing him to laugh._

 _Late at night, Jeremiah is peaking from behind a tree with Chespin, Froakie, and Fennekin looking at him. They watch as they see a Mudkip look at a river. Mudkip wanted to try and go into the river, the water type Pokemon was just too afraid of water. Jeremiah gains a confident look on his face as he had a goal to try and capture that Mudkip._

 _ **Don't try to beat yourself down or you'll look like a clown. It's what we always wanted, even if you have to flaunt it Pokemon!" Chroma sang.**_

 _During a raging thunderstorm, Froakie's eyes turned red and its body becomes surrounded in a light blue light. Froakie morphs in Frogaider and in a flash Frogadier who was still surrounded by blue light morphs into Greninja and then Jeremiah-Greninja. The honors camp students, all 31 of them, are lined up as they stood behind on a cliff looking out at the edge. The logo for Pokemon Academy Preparations appears with the words "Volume 3: Adventures in Kalos" appearing underneath it. The day was over and the students were ready to have some fun so they rushed down to the campsite._


	47. A Real Shocker of a Photoshoot!

_**A Pokémon Academy Production**_

…

…

…

…

…

…

The Team Magma members get out of their helicopter. The group had a long flight from Hoenn to Kalos, but it was worth the ride. Zinnia, Courtney and Tabitha, the three admin leaders of the group where the ones who the grunts were following behind. As they reached the end of the building, Zinnia who was holding a suitcase opens it up and begins typing. "Communication to the boss is almost set." Zinnia said.

After the coder of the group, Zinnia did what she did best when it came to her awesome computer skills, Maxie ends up popping up on the computer screen with a Litten in his lap. Team Magma puts their backs up straight as they got more serious for their boss. "Sir, arrival to the Kalos Region is fully complete." Zinnia bowed down to her boss.

"Good," Maxie said.

"Litten, Litten." Litten purrs and rubs its head up against her trainer. Litten was the very first Pokemon that Maxie every had. Maxie had gotten Litten as a starter Pokemon when he was in the Alola Region as a child.

Maxie clears his throat. "Now, while I want the three of you to head to Nature Island because the legendary Pokemon we need for our goal, Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno reside there. There's something you need to do first." Maxie explained to his fellow underlings. The plan that they wanted to do was a lot more complexed then how simple it seemed.

"What is that Maxie sir!" Tabitha shouted.

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Such a suck it up."

Maxie turns around and looks at a computer screen. He begins typing and the large computer screen pulls up a button load of documents that had information on the very important legendary Pokemon that Team Magma wanted. "You see, hidden in the Prism Tower is the Chain of Light. It was hidden under there centuries ago. The chain of light is what's needed to summon Zapdos, Moltres, and Articuno. However, the only way to open said light is to find the Key of Destiny. Rumor has it that it's found somewhere near the Pokemon Academy Honors Camp. So, I want one of you to go to the Honors Camp while the others break into the Prism Tower to try and find where the hidden location of the Chain of Light is." He explained.

Zinnia thought for a second and came up with the perfect idea. "You know what…I have a plan." She gives Courtney, Maxie, and Tabitha a very sinister look as Courtney and Tabitha turn around to look at her.

On a bright sunny day in Cyllage City, Chroma, Alexander, and Myska where running down the road of the city that was near a beach. The nice Seabreeze swayed back and forth as the strong summer heat was burning the people up. The students had just received some good news from their teacher Professor Ben Spruce, and everyone was excited to go out and achieve their dreams while still attending the camp. "Hurry up! I'm ready to get my first badge!" Chroma shouted. Out of everyone who was happy about the news, Chroma was the one who was most excited.

"I am!" Alexander said. The boy who was usually tired got rid of his tiredness after learning the good news. However, like always he was still feeling a little sleepy about the boy yawned.

"It was a good thing the Pokemon Academy School Board lifted that rule and all Pokemon Academy students from across the regions are allowed to participate in gyms, contests, showcases, Pokéathlon, fashion shows, and musicals and all things that relate to the sort," Myska repeated. She too was happy to go out and do some traveling. She had been wanting to get some badges from a while but couldn't because of the rules. They all thought back to yesterday when they learned the thrilling news.

 _ **-Flashback Begins-**_

The campers were all lined up in the outside auditorium area of the campgrounds. The campers were all sitting in logs, as it had only been a few hours since they've arrived back to Kalos after their field trip to Unova. Some of them hadn't finished unpacking yet, while others were a little bit tired and some just wanted to catch up with some old friends that they hadn't seen in a while due to having so much free time in Unova. But even though they had so much free time, they still had a ton of time to learn stuff. "Campers, I've called you all here because I have some very important news to tell you." The Professor introduced.

"What is Professor Spruce?" Tara asked.

Ben got really angry when he said that and he stomped his foot on the ground. His face turned red and steam blew out of his ear. "I hate being called by that, call me Professor Ben!" He shouted at all of his students as Ben was blowing out strong winds from his yelling.

"Okay, have a cow…" Tara regretted asking that question and slowly started to move back, away from the Professor. She didn't want to piss him off any more than she already did.

"Okay then, now I can tell you my news." He clears his throat. He stands in a straight position and rubs his hands together. He had big news and started giggling like a little kid. "You guys can now go out and collect badges, ribbings, princess keys, and all things related to the sort, along with having full teams!" He announced with enthusiasm.

For a second the students all stood there and looked at each other. But after a little while, they all became happy as this was something that they've always wanted to do. The campers get up, cheer and start celebrating this recent discovery. "Yeah!" All thirty-one of the campers said.

"I'm going to go and capture me some Pokemon!" Eden said with his fist balled up.

"I'm going to go and collect some badges." Babs bragged in an elegant way as she was holding a fan to fan herself off because of the hot temper.

Logan and Joe hug each other. "This is the best news ever!" They both said.

Ben Spruce was enjoying seeing his students were all happy. But since he was a sadistic one, he had to ruin there little moment. He cleared his throat and looked at his students. They all sat down, as they knew that whenever Benjamin Spruce cleared his throat it was time to pay attention. "But there's one thing that you have to do…to keep this rule a float. All of you when you're on your own adventures have to film a Who's that Pokemon segment? With backgrounds, special effects, a random Pokemon and music, said scene has to be played randomly during your adventure...and you have to report it to us If you don't then you get expelled and banned from ever collecting Pokemon, along with being blacklisted from the world and sent to another dimension." Ben finished.

After the students heard that, they groaned a little, as that was something that they didn't want to do. But they knew that if that meant going out and getting badges, ribbons, etc. they could stomach through that even if they didn't like it one bit.

Professor Ben wasn't done tutoring his students with the downside of the news that he had to share. He knew that the next thing he had to say was going to make the students mad even further. "Not only that but every single Pokemon Academy student from across all the regions and different dimensions, you guys have to film theme songs and endings at the start of every new volume or just one theme for one story, sung by one of you along with promos too. The same rules apply." Ben finished. He was finally done with saying all that exposition.

The just shrugged it off and continued all with their cheering. They didn't care one bit and was just happy that they get to finally go out and do some things that would work towards there dreams.

 _ **-End Flashback-**_

Chroma, Alexander, and Myska stopped thinking back to yesterday and continued thinking about the present which was a good thing because they really wanted to challenge the Cyllage City Gym. "Yeah, me too," Alexander responded.

The three of them stop running, however, when they see a dark-skinned man with jewels in his hair and a black long sleeve shirt standing in front of the gym, having a backpack attached to the side of his shoulders. They didn't know who this was, so they turned stopped and questioned it. "Huh?" They asked. "Are you the Cyllage City gym leader?"

"Yeah, I'm Grant." The man wasn't so shocked to see the trainers, as he had been getting trainers all day. But Grant was tired of battling so many trainers and just wanted to do some relaxing by studying.

Chroma rudely pushed Myska to the side and stood in front of Grant. Chroma was determined to challenge the Cyllage City Gym Leader, as this was one of the first steps to achieve his dream. He put his hand over his heart and swallowed his spit. "Well, my name is Chroma and we are all here to challenge you to a gym badge. This will be my first gym battle ever and I'm excited to battle you." Chroma didn't hold anything back. He was a straight shooter.

"Sorry, but I can't battle you." Grant felt sorry that he had to reject his request.

Chroma became curious and grinned. "Why not?"

Grant was happy to explain why he couldn't have a gym battle right now. Even if he wanted to, he was just super busy. So much so that it prevented him from doing something that he loved and that was doing gym battle. "You see… I'm studying for a bit because in two weeks I'm going to be teaching at the Kalos Honors Camp for Professor Ben Spruce's campers." He said.

"Oh, dang it." Chroma sighed and looked down at his shoes. He felt heartbroken. But he quickly went back to normal after understanding why he couldn't.

Myska was impressed by the fact that Grant was going to be teaching them soon. Myska squealed like a little girl as she found learning to be quite fine. "Cool, we attended that camp too." She explained.

"Awesome, nice to meet all of you! But I have some studying to do." Grant waved and turned to the side, as he had to start walking. Grant started to leave, as the trio watched him walk away.

The three trainers wave goodbye to the gym leader, as they continued watching him walk away in the distance. "Alright, Grant! Can't wait till you teach us!" They said their farewells, but they weren't done quite yet, as they wanted to say goodbye to Grant fully. "Bye, Grant." Alexander and Myska shouted.

Chroma shrugged his shoulders. He was still feeling a little salty over the fact that he can't have a chance to battle the gym leader. "Whatever…" He rudely said. "Ugh, I can't believe we don't get have a gym battle." He stomps his foot on the ground, throwing a little mini temper tantrum.

"Luckily, there are other gyms in Kalos." Myska reminded him.

Chroma quickly got out of his funk as he knew that she was right about that. He snapped his fingers as he found something that could keep him preoccupied. "Oh, you're right! I'm going to go challenge them, goodbye!" Chroma rushes off in a hurry, not even saying goodbye to his friends.

"Bye, Chroma…" Myska sweatdropped, finding him to be weird.

With Chroma gone, Myska and Alexander were left there alone. As they stood there, Alexander thought about where Nathan and Eli went. He looked up at the sun, as he continued to think about his two friends. "I wonder where Nathan and Eli went?" Alexander asked.

"What do you mean?" A confused Myska responded with a question.

Alexander stopped focusing on the sun and turned around to look at the girl. He thought that giving her an explanation would be a good thing because he knew that she wanted it. "They said that they were going to with Zemrick to Lumiose City for some photoshoot with some old friend. I wonder how that's going…" Alexander explained.

Eli and Nathan decided to go with Zemrick to the Lumiose City, PR Studios. Zemrick had gotten a call from his old friend, about a photo shoot that she was doing with her partner Pokemon Cosplay Pikachu's. Since the campers had a day off of camp activities, they thought that coming back to Lumiose City would be a fun time. Eli and Nathan had their hands folded as Zemrick was writing some things down in his notebook. The trio was watching a blonde hair girl with pigtails along with her Cosplay Pikachu's standing in cutesy poses having their pictures taken inside a studio.

Nathan rolled his eyes, as his Litten was standing on the side of him. "Why did I agree to come here?" He regretted, finding the whole thing to be boring. "I could've been doing something more productive with my time, like training."

"As if you don't do that enough." Eli criticized, rolling her eyes. Eli held on to Emerald tightly and played with her fur. Eli thought that it was a good idea for Emerald to get some time away from the campsite, even though they've been away from there for a while. Eli walked up to her boyfriend Zemrick and put her head on his shoulder. "Besides, I wanted to come and see my boyfriend, at his job."

Zemrick blushed. But was also concerned because he had never seen his girlfriend speak like that. "Wait…did you just compliment me…are you okay? That's completely out of character…"

Eli shrugged. She balled up her fist and punched her boyfriend in the shoulder. "I can't stay brooding and cold all the time. That's not giving layers to a character at all." She insulted while walking away because she felt he ruined the moment.

Zemrick rubs his shoulders because the punch hurt. "I didn't know you knew focus Punch attack."

The blonde hair girl with pigtails turned around as she was wearing a yellow shirt with a Pikachu on it, and a yellow mini skirt with long black boots. "Pika, pika, pika!" The girl did a spin as her five Cosplay Pikachu's followed along with her in doing the exact same spin.

Pikachu Rock Star was getting mad at all of the attention that Pikachu Belle was getting. The camera was all up on her and not only that but Ikue was very close towards her too. Pikachu Rock Star didn't like this one bit and dashed towards the Belle Cosplay Pikachu and tackles her out of the frame. "Pika, pika." The Pikachu laughs.

Pikachu Belle glares at the Rock Star and then proceeds to cry like a little baby. "Pika, pika, pika."

Pikachu, Ph. D grinned at Rock Star and went over towards Pikachu Belle too see how she was doing. "Pika, pika?" She asked.

Belle was okay. "Pika." But she was still angry at Pikachu Rockstar for what she was doing. "Pikachu, pika, pika!" She covers herself in her own electricity, and the electricity floats towards Rock Star.

But Rock Star dodges the attack and hides behind Ikue. Ikue ends up getting shocked by lighting. After getting shocked her hair turned into an afro with the hair being surrounded by electricity. "That was a real shocker, pika, pika," Ikue said. Ikue coughs up some black ash and she collapses onto the ground.

"Pika, pika?" All five of her Pikachu's asked. They worried about her because she was their trainer. They had all between with Ikue for such a long time, that the group pretty much because a family who deeply cared for and love one another, despite the differences they may have from time to time.

 _ **PIKACHU.**_

The airplane landed at the Lumiose City Airport and the passengers of the plan began boarding off after a little while. One of them was Utah. Since his defeat at the funeral by Davey and Jeremiah, his monstrous forum had calmed down and he was back to his regular human self. Utah looked a little different, however, his hair was a little curlier and he was now sporting a white tank top with brown dress pants and long black boots. He decided to change his outfit up to look more menacing than he normally did.

"I think I heard something? Did it sound like a bug type Pokémon buzzing? You're just in luck because I'm not in a mood to get fussy." Utah recited the start of his usual generic motto that he came up with years ago, at the Pokemon Hunter academy. He slowly begins walking down the stairs of the airport as he pushes and shoves the people on the side of him. Utah starts to jiggle his sunglasses.

When Utah lands on the ground he does a spin, while he removes his glasses and winks his right eye. He sticks the palm of his right hand up into the air and everyone at the airport stares at him. "Soaring through the skies and looking like a flying type." Utah thrusts his right arm out and balls up his fist. As people surrounding him started to sweatdrop. "Exploding in a cave, and sending things flying like dynamite."

Utah puts his foot on a rock and looks down at the two teenagers. "Pokemon Hunter Utah is the name so don't wear it out! Or else I'm going to be ripping you apart like wearing the same pair of jeans because they are wearing out." Utah puts his glasses back on and smiles, so he could show off his shiny white teeth that give off a shine.

A white flash appears from out Utah's Pokeball and the normal type Pokemon Smeargle comes out. "Smeargle, smerg."

Utah was happy to be back in Kalos, his hometown and where he was born. Things haven't been happy for the dude, however, because of the return of his vicious Pokemon side. He's lucky that his anger has calmed down and his form was no longer as bad as it once was, but he still didn't want that side of his form to come out again. "I'm home." Utah looks at his hand. "But, I gotta do everything in my power to make sure that, it doesn't come out again." He thought to himself and sighed.

 _ **FROAKIE.**_

Zemrick got his head out of his 'homemade Pokedex' after hearing the crash from the girl. "Ikue! Are you okay?" Zemrick asked concerned for her friend. Nathan and Eli also showed concerned look on their faces, and the three of them all run up towards her just to check on her.

Despite falling onto the ground, the girl didn't feel much pain. In fact, she sort of like falling on the ground because it reminded her of the same way that Pokemon faint after losing a battle. "Yeah, I'm fine." She slowly gets up, and holds her back, as there was a little pain come from there, but it wasn't bothering her all too much. "I was just shocked a little!" She admitted. "Tee-tee, Pika, pika." She laughed, ending her sentence like a Pikachu, as she liked doing that to make her feel more like a Pikachu.

Everyone laughed but Nathan was a little confused about the behavior of the Pikachu. He scratched the back of his head as his Litten climbed up his shoulder. "Do they always do this?" He curiously asked. Litten, on the other hand, was just licking its paw, something that the Litten species usually does.

Ikue sweatdropped and blushed a little bit, feeling very embarrassed. "Yeah, my Pikachu's can get a little rowdy. But that's why I love them!" She grabs Pikachu Libre and hugs the Pokemon as Pikachu Libre nuzzles her head up against her.

"How long have you've been collecting Pikachu's for?" Zemrick curiously asked. Zemrick had been wanting to do some more research on the Pikachu species as a whole, so he felt lucky that he had this chance to meet up with her. Since Zemrick's goal was to make his own Pokedex, worthy enough for Professor Oak to help, he wanted to make sure that everything was perfect.

Ikue thought that was a good question. She puts Pikachu Libre down on the ground and placed her hands on her hips. Her demeanor changed and became more serious. But after a while, she couldn't hold it anymore and became giggly. Her eyes turn into hearts and she folds her hands together while rubbing her hands on her cheek. "Glad you asked, Zemrick. I've been doing it ever since I witnessed a Pikachu save my life. Since then, I've made it my mission to go out into the world and collect as many different Pikachu that I can." She thought back to the days that she met all of her Pikachu's individually.

Zemrick was in heaven. He's never seen so many different Pikachu's in one place, and he loved that. Pikachu was one of the boys favorite Pokemon, he even had a bunch of Pikachu merchandise back at his house. He would never tell anyone that because he knew that some people would find that embarrassing. "What's fascinating about these Pikachu's is that these ones can learn different moves, depending on what they wear!" Zemrick started writing in his Pokedex Notebook all the information about the Pikachu as he was examining them close fully. "I love it so much!" Zemrick said.

He starts touching Pikachu Pop Star, but she was shy and didn't like being touched by a stranger. The female Pokemon felt uncomfortable and her face showed it. She decides that in order to get Zemrick off of her she thought that shocking would be the best option. "Pikachu!" Pikachu said. Pikachu quickly regretted doing that and went to see if he was okay.

But that shock didn't affect Zemrick at all and just like Ikue, he enjoyed being shocked by Pikachu. That was one of the things that they had in common and that was their deep love for Pikachu. "Wow, that was amazing! I've always wanted to get struck by a Pikachu!" Zemrick shakes off all the dust he was covered in. "I need to write this down!" Zemrick wrote the information down in his notebook.

"Such a nerd." Nathan rolled his eyes.

After hearing Nathan talk, Zemrick got the best idea. He couldn't believe that he didn't think of this earlier, from all the time that they've been here in the studio. "Hey, Nathan! You have a Pikachu of your own. Why don't you let it out?" He begged. His eyes turning into stars as he folded his arms together.

Nathan felt a little uncomfortable as Zemrick was all up in his face. Nathan caves in and grabs Pikachu's pokeball, he did the usual thing and Pikachu's Pokeball became bigger. "I guess… if that's something you all want to see."

The Pokeball open up and Pikachu is unleashed after the white light dissolves. "Pikachu, pika." Pikachu was a little tired because it was sleeping inside of it's Pokeball. But at the same time, Pikachu was happy to be outside of it's Pokeball. It had been a white.

Pikachu Belle gets one look at Nathan's Pikachu and quickly falls in love. She found the masculine Pikachu to be very dashing. Belle blushes and hides her head in her shirt. She was both shy and excited to see him. "Pikachu, pika, pika." She greeted him as she walked up closer towards him.

However, Pikachu Rock Star wasn't a fan of this and got jealous. Little bits of static came out of Pikachu's red cheeks as Rock Star glared at the two Pikachu, who looked like that the two of them were getting closer towards each other. "Pika, pika, pika." Pikachu stormed off towards them.

Nathan's Pikachu blushed. Pikachu was a little uneasy with Belle being all up in his personal space. He slowly tried to back away but Pikachu Belle wouldn't take no for an answer and she rubbed her head up against Nathan's Pikachu. "Pikachu?" Nathan's Pikachu asked, wondering what she wanted.

"Pika, pika." Pikachu Belle didn't beat around the bush and explained to Nathan's Pikachu that she wanted to marry him. She got down on one knee and grabbed him the hand. She blushed hard, with her face turning cherry red as Nathan's Pikachu sweatdropped.

"Pikachu, chu, chu, chu." Pikachu rejected her offer. He just wasn't ready to get married and slapped her hand away. He slowly backs away and hides behind Nathan's leg.

Pikachu Belle started crying. But she wasn't going to give up. She runs up towards Nathan's Pikachu, grabs him by the arm and starts trying to kiss him, but he tries his hardest to reject him. "Pika, pika." She begged him to marry him.

The humans didn't have any idea on what was going on. But that didn't stop them from wondering what was, especially Eli. "What do you think they're saying?" Eli asked as she stood there with her arms folded. Even though they couldn't understand what they were saying, they still couldn't understand what was going on because of their body language.

"I have no idea….it's Pokelangish…" Nathan commented.

Rock Star had enough and grudging splits the two up. He glared at both of them, while aggressively grabbing Belle Pikachu. In Rock Star's mind, he and Belle were together. Well, they did use to date each other but Belle broke up with him because of his aggressive attitude.

"Pika, Pika!" Belle told Rock Star that she wasn't interested in him and that she was now in love with Nathan's Pikachu. Belle walks up to Nathan's Pikachu and rubs her head up against his body, which Nathan's Pikachu didn't like one bit. He started to not only blush but sweatdrop too.

Rock Star Pikachu grinned and started to pull on Nathan's Pikachu. The jealousy that Rock Star had for Nathan's Pikachu was at an all-time high, and he wasn't about to let Nathan's Pikachu get with the girl of his dream. "Pika!" He threatened Nathan's Pikachu to stay away from his girl.

Nathan's Pikachu explains that he wasn't interested in the girl. But Belle slapped Nathan's Pikachu away and got up in her ex-boyfriend's face telling him to leave her alone. The two Pikachu growl at each other. "Pika!" They both said.

Both Pikachu shock each other, but that came at the price of creating a huge explosion. "Pikachu!" They said in pain as everyone along with the humans where shocked. The dust cloud dissolves and the Cosplay Pikachu along with Nathan's Pikachu begin flying in the air.

"Pikachu!" All six of the Pikachu asked for help from their trainers as they break the ceiling and creating a huge hole. The Pikachu blast off and their trainers became worried for the Pokemon as they looked up in the air.

"Oh no, they disappeared!" Eli pointed out in shock, she even used her index finger to point at the hole.

Nathan turned around and looked at Ikue. "Where do you think they went?" He asked.

Ikue said. She had a worried look at her face, but on the inside, she was mostly concerned. Those Pikachu where the bread and butter of her life, and without them, she didn't know how to live. She and those Pikachu had been through thick and thin, and she wasn't the only one who felt that way. As Nathan felt the same for his own Pikachu too. "I have no idea but we have to find them."

"Right." The others followed and they rushed off to go and try and find the Pikachu's.

Somewhere in the center of Lumiose City, the horde of Pikachu's landed on the ground, face flat. They were lucky they landed somewhere safe in the city which was considered the biggest in the Pokemon world. The clouds were starting to come in, as it was getting ready to rain. None of the Pikachu had sustained any major injuries, which was a sigh of relief.

Nathan's Pikachu woke up from a massive headache. No, the headache wasn't from the fall, but instead, it was from Rock Star and Belle Pikachu. Who Nathan's Pikachu found super annoying. Nathan's Pikachu realized that they had got separated from their trainers as ran began to fall. "Pikachu, pika, pika." Nathan's Pikachu explained to the Cosplay Pikachu's that they were lost.

The Cosplay Pikachu's slowly began to wake up. Each one of them headaches and started to rub their heads. After a while, they all looking around and noticed that they weren't in the studio and Ikue was nowhere to be found. "Pika, pika?" The Pikachu all wanted to ask where they were at.

"Pika, pika, pika, pika!" Nathan's Pikachu explained that they most likely got separated from their trainers.

Rock Star Pikachu refused to believe that. He thought that Nathan's Pikachu might've had something to do with it and he glared at Nathan's Pikachu in anger. "Pika, Pikachu?" He asked, wondering if he was lying. "Pika, pika, pika, pika, chu, chu, chu." Rock Star ranted letting him know that he didn't believe a thing he said.

Nathan's Pikachu rolled his eyes and told Rock Star that he was being ridiculous. "Pika." Nathan's Pikachu diverted his attention from Rock Star to something more serious and that was trying to find out where their trainers were at. "Pika, pika!" He shouted, letting them know that they had to hurry up.

"Pika, pika, pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu Ph. D was a little nervous being without her trainer. She hid behind Pikachu Libre, and Pikachu Libre comforted her and tried calming her down. But Pikachu Ph. D wouldn't stop crying.

Belle liked the way how Nathan's Pikachu took charge and nuzzled up against him once more, which made Nathan's Pikachu highly uneasy again. "Pikachu, Pikachu, Pika, pika." Pikachu Belle told Nathan's Pikachu about how much she loved him. "Chu, chu, Pika, pika." She continued on and on about it.

Nathan's Pikachu slowly backs away. "Pika, pika!" He turns around and begins thinking of a way so that they can try and find their trainers. "Pika, pika!" He snapped his hands. He thought of the perfect idea in order to find them.

"Pika, pika!" He explained, letting them know that the best way to find them was to try and tract there sent.

All the Pikachu thought that it was a very good idea and even smiled in the process. But Rock Star Pikachu was a little bit skeptical. But that was mostly because he was jealous of Belle and Nathan's Pikachu forming a close relationship. "Pika, chu, chu, chu." He explained to him that the idea he had sounded stupid.

"Pikachu." Nathan's Pikachu puts his hands on his hip and stuck his head out. He was proud of his prediction and knew that he was going to find a way for them to get back to their trainers. The four Pikachu start moving and began their voyage down the streets of the big city.

Utah was walking down the streets of the city, after leaving the airport. He turns his head to the right and sees the six Pikachu running. That made Utah very happy and gave him an idea of what he wanted to do. "I'm going to get me some Pikachu's!" Utah had a new goal and began thinking up new ideas to try and catch them.

 _ **-Begin Who's That Pokemon Segment?-**_

A pink background appeared with a silhouette of a Pokemon appearing on the side. Below it, it said the words **"Pokemon Academy XY: Preparations – Adventures in Kalos** ". The Pokemon was very tall and it looked like it had three heads. Behind the silhouette of the Pokemon was a blue background, as it was up to the readers to guess who the Pokemon was. "Who's that Pokemon?" Utah, Nathan, Eli, Zemrick, and Ikue said together.

 **Pokedex Hint:** It has been said that _Alola is the best environment for this Pokémon. Local people tend to take pride in its appearance, saying this is how Exeggutor ought to look._

The screen goes to black.

The screen returns and everything about the layout were the same. "It's Exeggutor (Alola Form)" Utah, Nathan, Eli, Zemrick and Ikue said together. The black silhouette returns to Alola Exeggutor. "Exeggutor, tor." The Pokemon said with a deep voice, as the screen disappears which means that it was time to get back to the chapter.

 _ **-End Who's That Pokemon Segment?-**_

Ikue, Nathan, Zemrick, and Eli walked down the sidewalks of Autumnal Avenue. Autumnal Avenue was home to some famous shops as the Poké Ball Boutique where trainers can by Pokeballs and Juice Shoppe, where people can buy all types of juice mixes. Passing by them where cars riding down the street and humans along with their Pokeballs walking on the side of them.

The group had been searching for the lost Pikachu's for three hours now, and they weren't ready to give up. Well maybe except for Nathan who was getting a little. "Ugh, where are they? Why can't they just pop up? I'm ready to go home and I'm getting hungry." He said holding onto his stomach that was rumbling.

"Ugh…how despicable! Zemrick's Pokemon is missing and all you care about is your stomach. Such a little kid!" Eli shrugged her shoulders.

"We're both the same age! That makes no sense!" Nathan nagged, become frustrated.

Zemrick turns to Ikue, wondering if she had an idea on where the Pokemon had gone. Zemrick didn't have any ideas on where the Pokemon could be, but he hoped that she at least did. "Where do you think they went?"

Ikue was busy trying to smell the scent of the Pikachu. Not only did Ikue love Pikachu, but she also thought of herself as a Pikachu. After a few seconds, she thought that she had gotten a good whiff, and thought that she found them. "I don't know, but I think I found them!"

"Huh?" The others asked confused.

"Wait you found them?" Nathan asked. Nathan missed his Pikachu and wanted to see him again.

"Yeah. Follow me!" She responded. She turned around and started running towards the scent that she smelt. She hoped that the scent would leave them to the right place, and they all began running.

The group of Pikachu was still walking on the same street in the same avenue of the Lumiose City, trying to find their trainers. But they were getting a little distracted as Pikachu Belle kept looking through the windows, wanting to shop. "Pikachu, pika!" Pikachu Belle sees a bunch of nice dresses in the window. She thinks about her and Nathan's Pikachu getting married and her wearing a dress and Nathan's Pikachu wearing a tuxedo. She noticed that she was getting left behind as she turned to the right and she followed after them. She wraps her arm around Nathan's Pikachu, and she blushed.

Nathan's Pikachu didn't like that and he sweatdropped. "Pika, pika."

Rock Star Pikachu growled at them as he had enough of this. Rock Star Pikachu wanted his girl and he was going to get her no matter what. "Pikachu, chu!" He shouted, letting Nathan's Pikachu know that he was going to act. Rock Star Pikachu balled his fist up.

Nathan's Pikachu got nervous. "Chu, chu, chu." Nathan's Pikachu explained to Rock Star that he didn't like her one bit. "Pikachu, Pikachu." He continued on to explain how he thought she was annoying. Nathan's Pikachu's speech wasn't working as Rock Star balled up his fist, getting ready to punch him.

But before he could do anything, Utah walks up to the Pikachu with a smile on his face. "Why hello there little Pikachu's!" He said. He sounded very warm, calm and nice. The Pikachu's turned around to look at the man. Nathan's Pikachu thought he looked familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Pikachu?" He asked, wondering where had seen him before.

Pikachu Libre didn't touch the man one bit. "Pika, pika?" Libre asked, wondering what he wanted.

Utah smiled. "I want to help you guys, it seems obvious that all of you are lost," Utah said. "Do you guys have trainers? Maybe I can help you find them!" Utah tried to get their trust, as he clearly had something sinister up his sleeve.

The Pikachu all looked at each other, wondering if it was a good idea if they can trust him. "Pikachu, pika, pika?" Nathan's Pikachu asked wondering if it would be a good idea.

"Pika." Belle thought that following him would be good, as that way not only could they see their 0trainer, but the Utah guy seemed like a nice guy to her.

Rock Star agreed with her. "Pika!"

The shy and nervous, Pikachu Ph. D agreed. She mostly just agreed because she missed her trainer a lot. "Pika, pika, pika."

Pikachu Libre was still suspicion and kept his thought to himself mostly. "Pika, pika." He started to say, letting them know that they should follow him, but be extremely careful.

It was all settled, they were going to follow Utah. "Pika, pika, pika!" They all said.

Utah smiled. "Follow me little Pikachu…" Utah said as he led the Pikachu. Utah was walking and the Pikachu were following behind him. However, there was something Pikachu Libre felt about Utah that he knew didn't seem right. Utah walked over towards some cages. "Now, now, Pikachu all get in the cage," Utah ordered. All six of the Pikachu go into the six different cages. The six Pikachu where all confused.

Utah reaches into his pocket. "Now just stay in there and I'll go find you're Pokemon…" Utah pulls out a tiny device with a big red button and he slams his index finger on the button. The cages close and the Pikachu were surprised by that. Utah reaches and grabs his Holo Caster. He dials his boss number, as he wanted to explain to her about his recent success.

After a while, she arrives appears on the phone, and she wasn't happy to see Utah. "I see you're back to your human form and no longer being a rude little brat!" She shouted at her boss. Her Purugly was resting on her shoulder, snoring heavily but since she had good scent, and hearing. She knew all.

"I'm so sorry Miss Vanjie for everything that I did!" Utah apologized. He turned the Holo Caster around and in front of the Pikachu. "But to make it up to you, Miss Vanjie, I have five very rare Pikachu that when they wear a costume, they can use very rare moves that Pikachu can't normally wear." He went to explain.

Miss Vanjie thought for a second and began thinking about rather or not if she should have these Pikachu's in her collection. "The fact that they can learn new moves, is a good thing!" She finally made her mind up. "You know what, I want those Pikachu or else I'm going to snatch your a wig!" She shouted.

"Yes, Miss Vanjie." He nodded. He hangs up the communication, puts the Holo Caster back into his pocket and looks at the Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" The scared Pikachu, Ph. D shivered, crying out for help.

"Pika, pika!" Nathan's Pikachu grabbed the bars of the cage as Utah turns around with a dark and sister look on his face. Nathan's Pikachu was really angry. Pikachu clenched onto the bars and electricity started to form from Pikachu's cheeks. Nathan's Pikachu releases a jolt of electricity to try and break the cage, but he couldn't do anything.

"Electric-type proof cages. It's the latest in Plot Device Villain Technology." Utah laughs. Utah turns around as he heard some footsteps coming. He had a feeling that the footsteps were from someone important and he couldn't wait to see them.

The sun was beginning to set, and the traffic of the city was starting to dwindle down. "I sense them!" An edger Ikue said. She missed her poor little Pikachu's and wanted to see them now. She was fast, faster than Nathan, Eli, and Zemrick who was trying there hardest to catch up. Ikue's sense gets closer and she felt the need to turn a corner behind an alley. "There you are!" She said as Utah turns around with an even more meaning look on his face.

 _Utah folds his arms. "I think I've been shocked? But does it look like I'm The Rock." Utah began saying his motto, which was something that he really liked saying. He didn't care about the fact that he had already said it, he just wanted to say it. Utah turns to the right, trying to maintain a more serious pose, as he knew that no one took him seriously, so he wanted to prove them wrong. "I may have caught all the Pikachu's, but does it look like I'm going to tickle you!"_

 _Utah wasn't done with saying a new version of his motto as he put his right fist on top of a crate and balls his fist up. "Pokemon Hunter Utah is the name so don't wear it out! If you try to do something, you're going to be in an electricity drought!" He threatened by using his motto. Grabbing these Pikachu and impressing his boss was his number one mission and he was going to do that no matter what._

 _Utah stood there not paying attention and out of nowhere, a white flash appears from out Utah's Pokeball and the normal type Pokemon Smeargle comes out. "Smeargle, smerg." Smeargle tried to mimic the same pose that Utah was making, as he really loved his trainer._

Utah was finished saying his motto, but not everyone was impressed with it. "Was that really necessary?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, it was! All the plot device villains in our world have a motto!" Utah felt insulted by her comment. He got so angry that he decided to grab two of his best Pokémon's Pokeballs so he can battle her. "Now, let's stop talking and let's getting to battle!" He said.

"Who is he?" Ikue asked, having no clue what was going on.

Eli rolls his eye. "It's Utah! He's an annoying pest who has been following us since we were in Unova!" The girl explained to him. "He's a low-class Pokemon Hunter who has nothing better else going on but stalking children."

"Low-class Pokemon Hunter! You'll regret that!" After Utah said that his two Pokeballs open up and the water type Pokemon Quagsire and the grass type Pokemon, Snivy come out of their Pokeballs.

"Quagsire, sire, sire." Quagsire had a derpy look on his usually blank face. Quagsire didn't know if it was happy to be out or if it still wanted to be. "Sire, sire."

"Servine." The serious and sassy Servine was ready to battle.

"Alright, battle time! I haven't done this in a while!" Eli said. She grabbed Emerald's Pokeball as Zemrick did the same thing by grabbing Solsis' Pokeball. They both wanted to have a battle against Utah and his Pokemon.

But Nathan and Ikue stepped in front of them with Pokeballs in their hands. "No need. These are out Pikachu's and we should be the ones to protect them!" Nathan said as Ikue was thinking the exact same thing that he was. Ikue was a lot more unique as the Pokeball that she had in her hand was a Cherish Ball.

"Bummer, I wanted to battle…" Eli complained.

"Litten, I choose you!"

"Spiky-eared Pichu, I choose you!"

The two trainers tossed there Pokeballs and they both opened up. While Nathan's Pokeball released a generic white light, Ikue's was more special in that her ball released a bright red light. Nathan's Litten and Ikue's Spiky-Eared Pichu where released. "Pichu, Pichu!" Pichu said.

Everyone looked at the strange Pichu with a weird looking ear, as it was something that they hadn't seen before. "What kind of Pichu is that?" Zemrick asked. He grabbed his notebook and started writing thing down. "Now I gotta write all the information about this Pokemon that I can!" He said. He was writing a lot of information down and didn't want to miss a thing.

The girl wearing Pikachu merchandise stuck her head out as a way to signal an attack. She was happy that everyone was paying attention to her special Pichu. "You see here, this Pichu here was my starter Pokemon, pika, pika! Now, Pichu use Thunderbolt!" She ordered.

"Pichu, chu!" Pichu releases a bolt of electricity, that goes over towards Servine.

"Litten use Ember!" Nathan ordered.

"Litten!" Litten spits out tiny fireballs. The fireballs and the electricity circle each other and combine with one another, turning the electricity red. Servine and Quagsire look at the incoming attack as they were ready to battle, meanwhile, Litten and Pichu where hoping that the attacks would land so the battle would be over with.

Servine and Quagsire doge the attack. Litten and Pichu's attack end up shocking the ground and disappears. Servine and Quagsire had sinister looks on their faces as the two of them were ready to attack. "Quagsire!"

"Servine!"

Utah balls up his fist. "Servine use Toxic and Quagsire use Whirlpool!" He ordered. He was determined that he was going to win this battle since he felt like he knew attacks that would give him the upper hand.

"Quagsire!" Quagsire raises both of its arms up in the air and a wall of water starts to form. The water turns into a vortex above its head, as he spins around in a circle. Quagsire throws the vortex of water at Litten and traps the Pokemon in a circle, that it couldn't get out of.

"Litten!" Litten screams as it was getting soaking wet and couldn't breathe in the spinning vortex.

"Litten!" Nathan cried out.

"Servine!" Servine spits out a gooey stream of thick purple liquid from its mouth and shoots it at Pichu. Pichu gets hit by the liquid, and a purple static surrounds the Pokemon, as it was now badly poisoned.

Utah starts laughing as he had both trainers cornered. "Well, well, well. Looks like you're trapped, so that's the end of that." He clapped his hand and started to laugh like a Saturday mourning cartoon villain. To make matters worse he sticks out his tongue and points his index finger at them.

With them being trapped, it didn't leave the duo with many options. So, there was only one thing that they could do, even though it was something that they didn't want to do. "Return!" Both Pichu and Litten are returned back into their Pokeballs as Utah's attacks dissolve.

Ikue looked up and she balled her fists up. She and her Pikachu had been through a lot. She wasn't going to let this be the end of her and her Pikachu's time together, so she was going to do something about it as she got teary eye. "I'm not going to sit here and let you take my Pikachu's, Pika, Pika! Pikachu's please, hear me out. I know that you all can try you're best to get out of those cages."

The five Pikachu's nod their heads as they heard the cries of their trainers. Pikachu Belle takes in a deep breath. She releases a very strong wind. The wind turns into clumps of ice that grow humongous while forming into large sharp icicles. The icicles hit the metal bars and break it. Pikachu Belle escapes. "Pikachu, chu, chu!"

Rock Star's hand glows yellow as a weird star shape surrounds it. Rockstar thrusts its arm while looking like a meteor crashing down on earth. Rock Star punches the bar, breaking it as its hands dissolve and she escapes. "Pika!" As he did that Pikachu Belle noticed how hot Pikachu Rock Star was and she fell in love with him.

"Pikachu, chu." Pikachu Pop Star plants a lovely kiss on the bar. The kiss from the bar was super strong, enough to break the bars in half and causing them to fall apart. "Pikachu, chu." She climbs out of the cage.

"Chu, chu, chu, chu!" Libre said. Libre Pikachu jumps into the air. The lines of Pikachu's body turn white as Pikachu slams into the metal bars and breaking them. They turn into tiny little pieces. Libre Pikachu knew that it had to save both Nathan's Pikachu and Pikachu, Ph. D so it did the same thing twice, breaking both of their cages.

All the Pikachu's where now free and they all lined up together with not so friendly looks on their faces, ready to take Utah on. But before they could do that, Pikachu, Ph. D broke out of her shyness after being silent for too long and she lets out multiple bolts from her body that were made out of electricity and it surrounds the whole entire area. The reason she did that was so that she can power up their electric type moves.

Ikue and Nathan give each other a high five as they were ready to have there Pokemon finish up their attacks. "Now, use Thunderbolt!" They both said. The six Pikachu's jump into the air, while holding their hands. They use all the electric powers in their body and release a large bolt of electricity.

Utah and his Pokemon hug each other as they became scared. The electricity hits Utah and it creates a huge dust cloud. The electricity disappears along with the dust cloud, but Utah nor his Pokemon where nowhere to be seen. "Missed me!" Utah said as his shoes that served as rocket boots were flying in the air. "Next time you won't be so lucky!" Utah jets off, as he had returned his Pokemon back into their balls before getting hit.

"He got away!" Nathan said in anger.

"It doesn't matter, pika, pika." Ikue walks up to her five Pikachu and they all tackle her. "Because I got my Pikachu back."

"Pika, pika!" The five Pikachu nuzzle her and she begins to laugh.

Pikachu jumps into Nathan's arm as Nathan was happy to see his Pikachu. "I'm glad you're back Pikachu! I never want anything bad to happen to you again." He said.

"Pikachu, pika!" Pikachu was glad to reunite with his trainer. However, he looked over at Pikachu Belle and noticed how attractive she was, something that he hadn't noticed earlier. Nathan's Pikachu had gained a crush on her and wanted to go and ask her out because he knew that she liked him.

Nathan's Pikachu climbs off of Nathan and walks over towards Belle Pikachu. "Pikachu, chu, chu." He said confessing his feelings for the girl and letting her know that he had seen the errors of his way.

Pikachu Belle wasn't impressed. "Belle." She kindly rejected him and ran off, finding him to be so yesterday, as she had found someone else that she was in love with.

Nathan's Pikachu felt heartbroken and he turned completely white. He started to cry, as he had never felt the pain of rejection before. "Pikachu, pika."

Pikachu Belle grabs Rock Star Pikachu by the arm and the two rest their heads against one another, forming a brand new couple. Rock Star was happy that the girl of his dreams had come back to him, and Pikachu Belle was happy to be in a new relationship. "Pikachu, Pika!"

* * *

" _ **So you think you're a tough trainer-" Alexander narrated but he slowly started to fall asleep.**_

Owen walked onto the premises of the campgrounds with a snotty look on his face. There was something about him that gave off a snotty aroma, the people who were standing on the campgrounds look at him as Owen was ready to kick some Pokemon trainers butt.

Mizu goes up to greet Owen's Dewott, but Dewott stares at Mizu in a menacing way, scaring the girl. She turns around and hides behind her trainer's leg. She shakes, and peaks behind her leg as Owen's Dewott flicks him off.

Alexander and Owen's battle was getting heated, both trainers Pokémon where exhausted and breathing heavy. Mizu wanted to go some more but it couldn't. Dewott was just way stronger than him. Mizu the Oshawott tries moving and grabs his scallop. The water Pokémon was determined to win this battle for Alexander, but it was just too weak.

" _ **Alexander wake up! You have to announce the next chapter! This is so unprofessional." Megan said as you can hear the sound of her facepalming.**_

Alexander almost wanted to cry. Tears started flowing in his eyes, seeing Mizu try and struggle to impress him was heartbreaking for the ten-year-old boy. He reached his hand out trying to grab his partner Pokémon but struggled too. Mizu turned around and growled at his trainer. Mizu turned back and looked at his opponent Dewott with a threatening look.

Dewott had a smug look on her face. Almost as if she was looking down at her pre-evolution who he found weak. Dewott said, letting Mizu know that he would never beat her because she was stronger, faster and an evolved Pokémon while he was just a weak basic stage evolution.

Owen smirked. He flicked his hair as the overconfident look on his face grew more and more intense. Alexander and Mizu both bit their lips. The synchrony between the two of them was strong because the two of them had a tight bond. Alexander and Mizu couldn't stand the smart talk they were being given by the older Pokémon trainer and his Pokemon. They believed in each other and knew they could win.

Mizu listened to his trainer's orders. He starts moving fast, his agility increasing the more he was moving. Mizu had something to prove and so did Dewott.

" _ **Zzz…" Alexander snored.**_

Owen grinned. Dewott does the exact same as Oshawott. But Dewott was moving a lot faster since she had higher abilities due to her being an evolved Pokémon. While Dewott was moving a trail of white light streaks appears from behind her and leaving a trace. Despite having different values, training styles and opinions, there was one thing Mizu and Dewott had in common and that was to make their trainers proud. The evolution and pre-evolution kept running towards each other, getting closer and closer as they were moving like the speed of light.

Alexander and Mizu where upset over the loss so they went back to there cabin, ate some ice cream, wore pajamas and began crying like little a baby who needed there pampers change with there tears coming out like flowing rivers.

" _ **Ugh…next time on Pokemon Academy: Preparations – Volume 3: Adventures in Kalos, A Battle of Evolutionary Matters!" Megan started. "Everyone, go and catch Pokemon!" She signed off.**_

Utah grabs the handles off his helicopter and the helicopter opens up only to unleash a cage that traps Mizu and Dewott. Utah laughs as once again another one of his plans had worked. Mizu was getting teary-eyed as she wanted to get out of the cage. Mizu puts her hands on the handlebars and her body starts to glow blue and begins morphing.

The two Dewott jump into the air and spit water out.


	48. Sarah Goes to Camp 2: Part 1

Jeremiah lays back on his bed. He looks at a picture of his friends. Looking at the picture caused him to smile and think back at his time at the Pokemon Academy Honors Camp. "Wow, I can't believe that it's been one year since I arrived to the Pokemon Academy honors camp...I remember it like it was yesterday."

 _Welcome to the World of Pokemon!_

 _A world filled with mysterious creatures known as Pocket Monsters, but known more commonly as Pokemon. Soaring through the skies, running through our forests and infected our cities as well as swimming through our seas. No matter where you go, Pokemon can be found somewhere. Everyone in the Pokemon world dreams of catching and collecting Pokemon and that includes the Unova's Regions' ten-year Sarah Stone._

Sarah Stone was inside her bedroom putting things into her backpack as she was getting ready to go to the Pokemon Academy Honors Preparations Camp, for beginning Pokemon trainers. She was wearing a pink tank top and black skinny jeans. She had long wavy black hair and a tulip on the side of her hair.

She did a spin as she was excited to be starting her pokemon journey today as she put her pink backpack on her back. A Chespin walked into the room and climbed up her shoulder as the young girl and the grass type Pokemon looked at one another and smiled.

"Today's the day our journey begins Chespin. Are you ready?"

"Chespin, ches." The grass type Pokemon replied.

Chespin and Sarah had been partners for about two weeks now. She got Chespin from Professor Sycamore on her tenth birthday and the two had become friends ever since. Speaking of Professor Sycamore, he was the one who suggested to the young girl about entering the camp, which was a camp for new and upcoming Pokemon Trainers.

"I can't believe I'm about to be a Pokemon trainer. It's only one step closer to becoming a…." She stuttered. The truth is, unlike other people in her world, she had no idea what she wanted to do in life besides being a Pokemon trainer. "Now that I'm a Pokemon trainer…what do I want to do with that?" She asked himself in her own mind as she was thinking about what her goal was going to be.

Chespin worried about the girl and looked at her. "Chessie, Ches?"

She shook her head. Not wanting to show how she was worried about her future. The young girl looked up and put on a smile. "Don't worry about it Chespin." She explained. "We should be excited because we're going to camp!" She cheered as she twirled Chespin around. Both the trainer and the grass type Pokemon were laughing as they were ready to take on a brand-new adventure.

"I see someone hasn't changed." Davey insulted as he walked into his sister's room with Growlithe walking alongside him. The young boy who was sixteen years old was the older brother of Sarah. Growlithe ran over towards Sarah as Sarah smiled as she saw Growlithe.

"Growlithe, I haven't seen you in a while." She ran up to Growlithe as Chespin was sitting on her right shoulder.

"Growlithe, growl."

She bends down and pets Growlithe warm and soft white hair on the top of her head. Growlithe enjoyed being petted. "Growlithe, growl, growl."

Davey was a little angry at his sister as he looked at his watch. The young boy with a fluffy afro was known to be both smart and impatient. "What is taking you so long to get ready, our plane will be here in like five hours."

She got up and balled up her fist in anger. "Big brother, I am a girl and there are personal reasons as to why girls have to be in the bathroom longer than boys." She blushed as she was a little embarrassed that she said that.

Davey was grossed out. "Look, I don't know. The point is, is that we need to get there on time." He grabbed his sister by the shirt and started dragging her as Chespin was still sitting on her shoulder and Growlithe walk alongside them with her arms being folded up and having an angry look on her face.

"Because I Davey have never been late for anything, and were not going to be starting now." He said as he dragged her down the hallway of their house.

"Great…" She responded.

"Chespin, chest."

"Growl, growl."

Issac who was one of the campers standing alongside the others, couldn't keep his eyes off the young girl. His heart started beating as he developed a crush on the ten-year-old girl fast. Issac runs up to the girl and kisses her right hand and gets down on his knees.

In Issacs's eyes, she looked like a Ralts as she was wearing a shirt that had a picture of a Ralts. The young male had a strange obsession with the Ralts line and that is why he took an interest in her.

"You, my dear are the love of my life." He said while kissing her hand. He lifted his head up and stared into her eyes. She couldn't keep her eyes off him, with a sweatdropping popping up in the back of her head.

"Uh…" She blushed as she didn't know how to react. "Thank you, I guess?"

"Will you do the honor of marrying me?" Issac asked.

But before she was able to give an answer, Wind grabs Issac but the collar of his shirt and drags him away. "She doesn't look like she's interested in you, so I'm dragging you away…"

"But she never answered my question!" The boy with thick black curly hair cried in tears.

"What just happened?" Sarah asked in confusion.

"Chespin, ches." The grass type Pokemon agreed with his trainer.

Babs was currently wearing red glasses, she came from a very wealthy family and was quite possibly the richest person at the camp. She had a fan in her hands as she turned her head to the side, looking at the young girl in disgrace.

Sarah grinned at the girl. Even though she just met this girl, there was something about her that Sarah didn't like. The young girl with long black hair started to grin at her. "What's so funny?" She asked.

"You." She replied. "Why would anyone allow you to come to this camp?"

This made the girl angry and Chepsin too. Both Chepsin and Sarah glared at the young girl as the other young girl and her pokemon glared back at her.

"This camp is sponsored by Unova's Pokemon Academy. Anyone who is on the honor system can enroll in this camp. Or did you have daddy buy you into this camp?" She asked as she laughed.

"Ugh!" Babs stomped. "Why I never..." She was a little upset that the girl thought that about her. "I don't have to talk to poor trash like you. Isn't that right Delcatty?" She asked a she turned around and looked at Cherry, the Delcatty.

"Catty, catty, catty." Her Delcatty looked at Chespin and couldn't keep her eyes off him. There was something about the grass type Pokemon that she found charming. So much so that she couldn't keep her eyes form him.

She blushed as she stared at Chespin. She even looked down as she was embarrassed. "Catty, catty, catty."

"Chespin, ches?" The grass type was confused.

The two girls get closer to one another's face. They both hated each other even though they didn't know one another. The intensity was in the air between the two girls and even could feel it. You couldn't even cut the tension with a knife. The girls continued this for a while until Thomas, stepped in between the girls, breaking them up.

"Now girls. There's no reason to fight." Thomas explained as the young boys Druddigon was standing behind him.

"Druddigon, drudda, drudda."

Thomas Prince was a ten-year-old boy. He had ruffled mopped black hair with light green highlights and sky-blue eyes. The two girls stared at the boy, and they couldn't keep their eyes off the handsome young man. Both going in awe of him.

"Oh my god you are so cute!" Babs and Sarah commented on his looks as they looked at him in awe.

He blushed. "Thank you! But I have a girlfriend." He responded.

The two girls whited out in disappointment and started to cry. As the girls were crying in pain of the boy that they founded attractive, Thomas' girlfriend walked over towards him and climbed on his back and wrapped her arms around her.

"Hey, babe." Tillith smiled. She was an energetic girl who was known to be overconfident. She had blonde hair with the tips of her hair being pink. She was wearing a green sundress and sandals. She was in love with Thomas and Thomas loved her.

"Hey," Thomas replied as he was blushing. Even though they were dating, he still tended to get shy and nervous around him. Sometimes acting like a dog in heat or a school girl.

Sarah glared at the young couple who were in love. Even though he had a girlfriend, she didn't care one bit. She had a crush on Thomas and wanted him all to herself. "He will be mine, I don't care if he has a girlfriend…" She thought to herself.

"Can you guys shut up and let the Professor Talk." Riley Huston ordered. Riley was very much into politics. So much so that his dream was to be a politician. He has gray-green eyes. The young boy was very pale with many freckles.

Floating right next to Riley was Honedge, his partner pokemon that went by the nickname: Kavallerie.

"Honedge, hone." The Pokemon demanded that they listened as it agreed with his trainer.

It's been a few hours since Sarah and the rest of the campers arrived at the Pokemon Academy Honors Camp

All twelve teenagers were very excited for the battles to begin. With each one being pumped up, they all wanted to make the first move to win. But little did they know is that they had worked together as a team to win.

Sarah couldn't handle it anymore. She was ready to attack. The excitement of this being her very first battle was getting to her head. "This is my first battle and I'm ready for it to start." She shouted as her Chespin was standing in front of her and glaring at Babs' Delcatty.

"Chespin, ches!" The pokemon got into its battle pose and was to battle for his trainer.

Delcatty back away a bit as she a recently gained crush on the Pokemon standing in front of her. She blushed. "Del, del, del."

"Cherry, don't back away. We are going to whoop her ratchet ass!" She shouted at her pokemon.

Delcatty sweatdropped. "Delcatty." The normal type Pokemon sighed as she really didn't want to be participating in any battles. Especially against her crush.

Sarah turned to her teammates Logan and Joe. Despite the differences the three of them had, she knew that if they tried then the three of them would make a great team. "Let's all try and work together. We can start by burying the hatchet of bad blood between the three of us. Isn't that right?" She asked.

Joe smiled. He was shaking nervously however as he wasn't good at talking to people as he was a shy individual.

"Chespin, use Pin Missile." She commanded as the grass type Pokemon leaps into the air. The spikes on the grass type Pokemon head glow green. Chespin shoots out several green streams of light that look like missiles at its opponent.

"Catty, catty, Delcatty!" The normal type pokemon stood there scared as it was started shaking. She couldn't find herself to attack the Pokemon he had a crush on. As she slowly stepped back and looked at the incoming attack.

The scared Babs stood there in silence as she had no idea what to do next. Turned to her partner Zemrick who standing right next to her to think of a quick situation of what to do.

"I need you to protect me, now." She demanded.

Eli nodded her head. Even though the girl was sort of bossy and demanding he knew that no matter what the differences were between teammates, the most important thing was that they worked together.

"Okay, I will." She replied to her demand. Eli does a spin as she thrust her right arm out into the air, as a sign of getting ready to attack. The young boy was getting heated over this battle and wanted to show off his amazing battle skills.

"Emerald use Quick Attack on the Pin Missile."

"Eevee." The Pokemon got into her battle pose as Emerald began dashing with a trail of white light in the back of its body. "Eevee, eve." Eevee sprints and charges towards tackling Chespin.

However, the speedy normal type Pokemon Meowth jumps in front of Chespin with a light blue shield ball protecting both Meowth and Chespin as Eevee tackles the shield but ends up falling to the ground.

"Thanks for that." Sarah thanked her teammate Logan.

"Whatever." Logan shrugged. "Like I care."

Sarah sweatdropped. She wasn't really surprised that the young boy responded like that. "I should've known that he would say that."

Babs was angry. She wanted her teammates to one hit k-o her opponents. Babs grabbed her teammate Eli's collar and starts shaking her. "You're supposed to be doing better than this."

Eli was uncomfortable and started shaking. "Alright, I'll do better."

"Good," Babs said as she pushed the young girl to the ground. She closed her eyes and lifted her head up into the air. "Because if you don't do better, then you're off my team."

Zemrick didn't like the way the blonde hair girl was talking to Eli. He put his head on the young girl's shoulder as a way of making her comfortable. "Don't listen to her." He explained to the girl.

"But it's hard," Eli explained as she turned around and looked at Zemrick.

"Why is it?"

"It's just that I never really had any friends growing up. And the fact that in her own special way, Babs sort of thinks of me as a friend.

"But you shouldn't let her abuse her." Zemrick started to shake Eli, trying to get some sense into her.

Babs hovered over her two teams in a furry rage. Her eyes were covered in flames and she was angry. Her team was getting distracted by their conversation so much so that it was affecting their battle.

"IF YOU TWO DON'T GET YOUR ASSES BACK ON TRACK, THEN I WILL RUIN YOUR LIVES!" She shouted. She scared both Eli and Zemrick so much that they started shaking, along with their Pokemon Solsis and Emerald.

"Yes, ma'am." They both shook. They turned around and decided to get focused on the battle.

"Solsis use Reflect," Zemrick ordered.

Solsis did what his trainer what him to do. Solsis and his teammates Delcatty and Eevee have a glass mirror appear in front of them that raises their defenses. "Solsis. Sol." The mirror disappears as to Pokemon.

Zoura walked on the edge of a cliff that was above the Pokemon Academy Honors Camp Campsite. Zoura chuckled and then ran away. He was the same Zoura who caused the fire at the talent show, and Zoura loved causing pranks on the people at the camp. "Zor, zor." Zoura laughed as it ran away.

Eli was standing outside that afternoon with her Eevee nicknamed Emerald standing right beside her. Eli thought she heard something as she was walking alongside the rest of her teammates. "Was the Zoura?" She asked as she looked up.

Zoura was hiding behind a tree. Zoura didn't want Eli to see t. "Zoura, Zoura." The dark type pokemon chuckled.

"Quit your yapping'!" Babs said as she hit Eli over the head with a broom.

"Delcatty, Delcatty." The normal type pokemon yelled at the girl. Following the steps of her trainer.

Eli grinned as she still felt the pain of the hit she received. She got up as she balled up her fist as her face turned red with anger. "Why did you do that?" She asked.

"Eevee, Eevee!" Emerald the Eevee protested, trying to protect her trainer.

"Because I can." Babs laughed.

"Delcatty, delcatty."

"It's one of the perks of being rich." Babs winked her right eye as she walked away with Cherry the Delcatty walking alongside her trainer.

Eli growled. "I hate her so much!"

"We all hate her." Chroma shrugged.

"Rockruff, ruff, ruff." The shiny rock type pokemon barked, as it was standing right next to its trainer Chroma.

Zemrick was standing right next to his teammates Eli and Chroma. The young boy was holding his partner pokemon Solsis in his hands, as he too was annoyed by the antics of Babs, the rich spoiled girl. "I say we do something about her."

"Like what?" Eli asked a she turned around to look at the boy.

"I don't know." Zemrick shrugged.

Eli and Chroma fall comedically but quickly get back up. "Why would you suggest something if you don't know what you want to do?" Chroma asked.

"I don't know, I'm bored I guess," Zemrick replied.

"Solsis, sol." The psychic type pokemon agreed with its trainer.

Meanwhile, Thomas, Akale, Wind, and Tillith where laying in a circle and looking at the sunny Kalos sun while sitting on the grass. The four young adults where all bored as they had nothing to do at camp that day. Laying down in front of them where their partner pokemon Druddigon, Fomantis, Lombre, and Yanma.

"I'm so glad we have nothing to do today." Wind said as she took and long and deep sigh.

"I know right?" Tillith replied. "Not doing nothing is the best nothing to do."

As soon as Thomas heard that comment, he got a quick spark in his eye. The young boy who liked being large and charge couldn't just sit there and let his teammates not do anything, as that would be out of character for him. He quickly got up and stomped his foot on the ground which startled his teammates and their pokemon. "Get your lazy selves up and come on!" He shouted at the boys.

"DRUDDIGON, DRUDDIGON!" Druddigon ordered the trainers as he was following in the footsteps of Thomas.

"Fomantis!"

"Lombre! Lombre!"

"Yanma! Yanma!"

The three pokemon sweatdropped as they were both nervous and scared of the fierce dragon type pokemon. Fomantis and Lombre hid behind Yanma, slowly pushing the bug type pokemon in front of them. Which made Yanma angry. "Yanma, Yanma!"

"Lombre, Lombre, Lombre." The grass type pokemon explained as it didn't want to get hurt by Yanma.

"Work?" The boy with the dreadlocks named Akale asked as he was enjoying his day off. "Where suppose to have a day off today and the writer of this fanfiction is writing this chapter to be about Jeremiah challenging Viola."

Tillith sweatdropped. "This isn't a fanfiction."

"Yes, this is a fanfiction and the person who created your name is Phoenyxs."

Wind walks up to Thomas. She was quite confused about what was going on, as today was supposed to be a relaxing one, and not a working one. "Thomas today is our day off. What do you mean you want us to work?"

"Easy, Wind." He smirked. "You see, working all day, every day, only brings strength. Now let's go." He turns around and walks away, but not before grabbing his teammates and their pokemon.

"Yes, sir." Wind, Akale, and Tillith all said as they were being dragged.

"Fomantis!"

"Yanma!"

"Lombre!"

The three pokemon cried as they were being dragged by Thomas' Druddigon. "Druddigon!"

Team Bunnelby where sleeping in their cabin. The only team to have an all gendered team where sound. However, that was until a Misdreavus entered the room. Misdreavus was floating in the air as she busy. "Misdreavus, Misdreavus." The ghost type pokemon wanted to play around, but all the campers were sleep.

Not getting the attention, she wanted. She surrounded herself with electricity order to wake the four boys up. The four boys were shocked, all four of them waking up and falling on the floor along with their respective partner pokemon.

"Buzz, buzz," Riley said.

The shock gave Issac, Riley, Tyler, and Eden an afro. Tyler was the angriest at the ghost type pokemon for the problems she was causing by waking them up. He glared at her as he wanted to tell her how he felt. "I was in the middle of a sleep, how dare you wake me up?" He asked.

"Dream, dream." The ghost type pokemon laughed in front of his face. Finding the boy to be quite hilarious. Misdreavus shocks Tyler once again, which caused quite a lot of pain to the boy.

"Dream, dream." Misdreavus couldn't stop laughing as she loved joking around with the boy.

However, the boy wasn't amused. As he was still angry at the tricks the ghost type pokemon was trying to pull. "Why don't you just leave me alone!" He shouted.

"Misdreavus, dreams!" The ghost type pokemon kept laughing.

"Maybe, you should try catching it," Issac suggested as he looked at the ghost type pokemon and recognized that the two of them would make a good team together.

"Heracross, Heracross, Heracross." Heracross agreed.

"That's a good idea." Eden realized as he grabbed his Froakie.

"Froakie, Froakie."

"I think the two of you would make a good team," Riley said as Honedge was floating right next to him.

"Honedge, Honedge, Honedge."

Mawile agreed with Tyler's friends. Mawile liked the idea of having another pokemon around, so Mawile grabbed onto its trainer's clothes, to let Tyler know that it liked the idea of the young boy catching another pokemon. "Mawile, Mawile."

"You think I should catch Misdreavus too?"

"Mawile, Mawile."

Tyler smiled. The last person advice he needed was his own pokemon to get confirmation to catch the floating ghost type pokemon. "That settles it then, I'm going to be catching Misdreavus."

"Mawile, Mawile." The fairy type pokemon was happy.

Tyler reached into his pocket and pulled out a pokeball. "Do you want to come with me?" He asked as he tapped the center of the pokeball to make it bigger than what it was.

Tyler thought about it for a while. The young boy realized that catching the pokemon wouldn't be such a bad idea. "Hey, do you want to come with me?"

The ghost type pokemon shook its head yes as Misdreavus headbutts the center of the Pokeball. The pokeball opens and the ghost type Pokemon is consumed by red light. Misdreavus goes into the pokeball as the pokeball closes. The pokeball shakes three times and stops as three stars surrounded it, which meant the capture was successful.

"I caught a Misdreavus!" He said as he jumped for joy.

"Mawile, Mawile." Mawile jumped into Tyler's arms as they were both happy and smiling.

"Who are you?" Professor Ben asked as he pointed at Jeremiah.

"It's me. Jeremiah." Jeremiah replied.

He couldn't quite put his fingers on who Jeremiah was, but shrugged it off anyway as he had a lot of things going on in his mind. "I'm glad to see that the four of you are safe and alright." He said. But as soon as he saw Jeremiah he realized that the young boy looked different, then the last time he saw him. "Sarah is that you?" Ben asked.

Ben was surprised by how different and more masculine the boy looked since the last time he saw him which wasn't that long ago. "You look different…"

"Well, I go by Jeremiah now. And I'm a guy. I use male pronouns." Jeremiah informed.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." Ben cried as he felt guilty for misgendering the young boy.

"No, no, it's fine," Jeremiah replied. "You just didn't know, that's all."

"Oh, thank you. I wouldn't want to offend anyone."

"No, no you're fine," Jeremiah said.

Ben looked and noticed that his students were with his sister. "So why exactly are you guys with my brainless sister?"

"You see Ben. I want to challenge Jeremiah here to a gym battle, but he said that you guys have some sort of rule where students at the Pokemon Academy aren't allowed to participate in gym battles unless their exhibition matches." Viola said as she winked her right eye.

"Why yes, that is true."

Jeremiah sighed. "I told you." He said. "There's no point, we can't battle."

"That's not necessarily true," Ben informed.

"What?" They all asked.

"You see. Lately, there have bee discussions going on about having students participate in gym battles and contests to earn badges." He said. "But the board hasn't quite decided rather or not if it's a good idea."

Jeremiah stood there and as he was he finally came up with a good idea. "I have an idea. Maybe I can be a test subject for it."

"A test subjects?" Viola asked.

"I could participate and challenge gym leaders and earn badges. However, instead of us going to a pokemon league, there can be like a Pokemon Academy tournament at the end of the year or something." Jeremiah suggested.

Ben liked that idea. "That not a bad idea. You can test it out and see if it works. But like I said, we must get an approval by the board to see if the idea will work. But I think that this little test can work just this one little time." He said, which caused the boys to smile.

"Yeah," Jeremiah said with a wide smile. "I love experiments!"

"But remember Jeremiah. We must get an approval by the board first. But I don't think it would be a bad idea if you two participated in an exhibition match to see what gym battles are like."

"I'm fine with that." Viola and Jeremiah both said as they were both happy with having an exhibition gym match.

"Great. So, Jeremiah, what do you say to an exhibition gym battle now?"

"I'm fine with that."

The five of them went inside of Viola's gym which was at a photo club. As the four of them entered the room they saw tons of pictures of many different types of bug pokemon, that the girl took with her camera. The young adults where amazed by the pictures.

"Did you take all these pictures by yourself?" Logan asked.

"Mewoth, Meowth?" The normal type asked, wondering the same thing.

"Yes, I did," Viola said.

"How long have you been a photographer? Because these pictures are incredible." JD asked.

"I've been doing photography since I was young." She explained. "Its something I've always been passionate about."

Myska Laurent a young girl with dark wavy Mahogany hair that had shoulder length and in a loose ponytail, walked up to Viola and the rest of the gang as she had side-swept bangs. Resting on her shoulder was her partner pokemon Pidove.

"Are you the gym leader?" The girl asked as she was panting hard. The girl tries to walk but she ends up tripping over her shoelace and falling to the ground.

"Why yes, I am," Viola said as she and the rest of them started to sweatdrop.

Myska quickly gets up, but the young girl was all sweaty and nervous and shaking too. "My name is Myska Laurent and I want to have a gym battle with you."

Viola smiled. "Sure, that's fine." The young girl looked at Myska was a nervous wreck. "But I'm having a battle with Jeremiah here first if that's okay."

"No, no. Myska can battle you first. I have a lot to do." Jeremiah laughed.

"You have nothing important to do," Logan whispered, which caused Jeremiah to sweatdrop.

"Are you sure about that?" Myska asked as her eyes started watering up.

"Yeah. I'm sure." Jeremiah laughed.

"That's boring. I have a way better idea" Viola said. She had a plan up her sleeve that would have to determine who is going to be battling her first between Myska and Jeremiah.

"Right." They both understood.

Chespin unwraps Myska and puts the vines away.

"Thank you, Jeremiah," Myska cried as she got down on her knees and started bowing down to her.

Jeremiah and Chespin both sweatdrop. "Why…thank you…I guess." He shrugged.

"Chespin, chess."

"Well done," Viola said as her, JD, Joe, and Logan walked across the spiderweb. Unlike the other two who used Chepsin vines to cross the webs. The four of them just walked across just fine, not finding it to be as difficult as Myska and Jeremiah thought it was going to be.

"So, tell me Myska and Jeremiah. Are you two ready to have a gym battle?"

"Why yes I am." The two of them said.

"Good." She replied as she looks at Jeremiah. "Jeremiah, let's get started then." Viola said as she takes yet another picture of Jeremiah, but she also takes a picture of Myska too. Myska was confused however but Jeremiah wasn't as he was used to the girl taking pictures.

"What's the picture for?" Myska asked.

"I take pictures of all my challengers. It helps me get to know them." Viola explained. However, her nice and quirky smile quickly turns to a serious one as she glares at Jeremiah.

"I won't be going easy on you."

Jeremiah glares back Viola, and the tension between the two of them where heating up. It could be felt through the air as everyone stared at Viola and Jeremiah.

It was time for the Santalune City Gym Battle. The little black-haired boy named Jeremiah was preparing to battle his opponent a blonde hair girl named Viola who loved taking pictures with her camera. The two stood upon opposing sides of her sandy battlefield, as the young boy's friends watched from the sidelines. A female referee was standing in the middle, to referee the battle.

"This will be a one on one exhibition gym match between Viola the gym leader and Jeremiah the challenger. Whoever is unable to battle first will be the loser. Neither the challenger or gym leader can use substations." She finished setting the rules for the battle. Viola's referee was a young woman who had black hair and very circular glasses.

Viola and Jeremiah gave each other intense stares. The tension between the room filled the air, as everyone wanted to witness the battle between Viola and Jeremiah. The build-up to the battle between them has been heating up, with bot having something to prove.

"I'm excited about our battle," Viola said with a little bit of smirk and confidence in her eyes and voice respectively.

Jeremiah nodded his head. "Me too." He turned to Chespin and looked at the spiky nut Pokemon who was holding onto his shoulders with a smile. Jeremiah believed in Chespin and knew that he could carry this battle. "How would you like to battle Chespin?"

Jeremiah wanted Chespin's consent before putting him into battle. He knew that Chespin was a relatively weak pokemon since he just got it not to long about.

Chespin nodded his head yes. "Chespin, ches, ches, ches, pin, pin," Chespin replied giving his trainer the permission to send him into battle. Chespin jumps of Jeremiah's shoulder and in front of Jeremiah.

Chespin no longer had a goofy look on its face and had a more serious one now that it was in the second battle of his life. "Chespin, ches."

"Chespin looks a lot more serious." Logan noticed as he was sitting in the stadium with his Meowth holding onto his right shoulder.

"Meowth, meow." Meowth noticed.

Viola smirked. She was ready to battle just like he was. "So. you're going with Chespin?" She asked. She grabbed one of her pokeballs which was already made bigger, just by touching it. "I guess I'm going to be going with Vivillon." The young girl said as she tossed the pokeball into the air and the flying type pokemon is released into the air.

"Vivillon, Vivillon." The flying type pokemon did a little dance in the air, showing off and flapping its multi-colored scales. Vivillon flew in a circle. She was carefree and having so much fun flying around.

"Vivillon is so pretty…" Myska said as she watched the pokemon fly around. As Myska was sitting in her seat, her partner pokemon Pidove was sitting on her right shoulder watching the battle too.

"Pidove, dove." Pidove was just as excited to see the battle too, just like her.

Myska who was wearing a ponytail reached into her pocket and pulled out her Kalos pokedex. The red pokedex with glass in the middle of it opened itself up and scanned the bug type pokemon, which also showed a picture of the bug pokemon:

 _Vivillon the Scale Pokemon. With many different patterns that can be found all over the world. These patterns are said to be affected by the climate of their habitat._

The female voice pokedex said as she put the pokedex away and into her pocket. If she didn't find Vivillon before, it only increased as she found out about how many different patterns it could have. "I want to catch one someday."

Logan sweatdropped. "I don't care. No one cares."

"Meowth, Meowth."

Vivillon stopped dancing around as it becomes more serious and glared at Chespin. Now that Vivillon was finished showing off, it was more eager to demonstrate its more serious and harsh side. "Vivillon, Vivi!" The bug type pokemon screeched.

"Oh wow, Vivillon looks more serious." JD noticed as he was watching the battle.

Myska was kind of disappointed as she liked how cute it looked before. "I preferred when Vivillon was a cute pokemon, not this serious one." She sighed as she cried at the same. "It hurts my heart.

"Pidove, dove." The flying type pokemon was embarrassed.

Now that both trainers had sent out there pokemon, the battle could begin between the gym leader and the trainers. The female referee was ready for the battle to begin, just like the two trainers. "The challenger will make the first move. Battle begin!" The referee said as she formed her hands into a cross to signal the battles beginning.

"Chespin use Vine Whip," Jeremiah ordered.

Chespin nodded his head and releases two vines from his shoulder. He tosses the vines towards the pokemon in question. "Chespin, ches."

However, Vivillon was so fast that it spun around the two vines using its wings. "Vivillon, vivi." Vivillon continued to dodge the attack with the commands of its trainer as Chespin kept swinging the vines towards Vivillon.

Chespin wasn't ready to give up. The spiky nut pokemon continued using the vines in order too, wrap Vivillon up, however, the bug type pokemon kept dodging them wits its fast wings. "Chespin, ches, ches." Chepsin puts his vines away as he was breathing heavy.

"Vivillon, vivi."

"Wow, look at how fast it is," JD said. "It's like a ballerina."

"Vivillon use Acrobatics."

Vivillon surrounds herself in a light blue light. Vivillon soars towards Chespin at a frantic pace. "Vivillon, vivi." Vivillon was determined to defeat the spiky but pokemon. But Chespin wasn't going to give up so easily as he waited for a command for his trainer.

Jeremiah was feeling pressured as he wasn't quite sure what to do or know how to counter Viola's attack. He looked left and right as the flying type pokemon was flying very speedy. However, as he looked up, he came up with a plan. "Chespin try and use Headbutt to counter it."

"Chespin, ches." Chespin runs left and right and left and right again. Chespin and Vivillon were having a battle of speed, trying to outspeed each other. Chespin, however, was getting annoyed so the spiky nut pokemon lead the attack by jumping into the air.

"Chespin, ches."

"Vivillon, viv, viv."

However, the flying type pokemon wasn't going to let Chespin attack so easily. As Chespin jumps into the air, Vivillon fly's underneath Chespin in a sneak attack, as Vivillon still covered in a blue light tackles Chespin, sending Chespin flying underneath Vivillon.

"Alright, Vivillon. Use Acrobatics."

"Vivillon." The flying type pokemon covers itself in a blue light again and charges in the air towards Chespin. The two were coming in for an attack, hoping to knock the other one out as they were getting closer and closer towards one another.

Chespin and Vivillon tackle one another. The collusion between the two attacks was so strong that it created a dust cloud and huge strong winds. The winds were so strong that it even almost blew away the spectators watching the battle as they try once again tried to duck and cover. The dust clouds dissolve as Vivillon was flying and Chespin was staying strong and breathing heavy.

"Chespin, Chespin." Chespin nodded his head hoping that Vivillon would understand in agreement that the two of them had a fair fight.

Vivillon nodded her head back in agreement. "Vivillon." However, Vivillon fell back as her eyes turned into two swirls as she collapsed onto the ground. "Vivillon, viv."

The referee smiled as she raised up her right eye. "Vivillon is unable to battle. Victory goes to Chespin and which means that the challenger Chespin is the winner." She declared.

Myska, Logan, Joe, JD, Pidove, and Meowth all smiled. The group was all happy to see that Jeremiah won his exhibition gym battle. "She won!" Myska said. She was the one who was the happiest. She looked up to Jeremiah even though she just met him.

But JD was happy too, seeing their best friend win their first gym battle even if it was an exhibition match was something they really enjoyed. "My best friend one." JD hugs Joe, which caused Joe to shake as he was a nervous wreck.

"Uh…" Joe replied as he had no idea how to react.

Jeremiah runs up to Chespin and hugs the spiky nut Pokemon. "You did it, you did it!" She cheered as he does a spin while holding Chespin in his arms.

"Chespin, Chespin!" Chepsin too was happy that he won the battle for his trainer.

Viola looked down. She was saddened that she lost this match, but at the same time, she was happy that he won too. Viola walked over towards Vivillon to check and see if she was okay. She got down on her knees and looked at her pokemon at an eye level. "Are you okay?"

Vivillon eyes turn back to normal as she looks at Viola. "Vivi, vivi, vivi." The pokemon let Viola know that everything was okay with her.

"You did a good job."

"Vivi, vivi."

Viola grabs her pokemons pokeball and she is returned to her pokeball safe and sound. Viola puts her pokemons pokeball away back to where she got it and gets up and walks over towards the ten-year-old, happy that he won.

That evening as the orange sun was setting the group of ten-year old's where standing on opposing sides of Viola and as she was holding the Bug Badge in her hand. She was proud of the boy and everything he did during the gym battle. So much so that she wanted to award him with a badge. "As proof of you're a victory at the Santalune City gym." She said.

She held her hand out with the badge in her hand. But Jeremiah was a little hesitant to take the badge because of the rules set by the Pokemon Academy. "Viola, I can't accept this."

"Why not?" She asked.

"The Pokemon Academy rules state that students aren't allowed to receive gym badges." He reminded the girl.

Viola rolls her eyes. "Screw the rules." The blonde hair girl said. "Just take the gym badge…."

"But it was an exhibition match…" Jeremiah said.

"I don't consider it an exhibition match," Viola said as she forcefully puts the badge in his hands. "You earned that gym badge and it was an actual gym battle, so take it. Who cares about rules." She explained.

After a little while of thinking, Jeremiah finally accepted the fact that he has finally earned his very first gym badge. "I got the bug badge!" The young boy shouted in the air as she held the badge up.

"Chespin, ches." Chepsin was excited too and happy for his trainer.

Jeremiah looks at his gym badge and smiles more.

"You should take this badge case too." Viola reached into her pocket and handed the young boy a badge case, so he could put his badges in there.

He grabbed the badge case, happy that she gave it to him. "Thank you," Jeremiah said. Jeremiah opens the badge case and puts his badge in one of the spots. The young boy puts the badge case away.

"I had a really fun battle Viola," Jeremiah said.

"I did too. It was the most fun I ever had during a gym battle."


	49. Sarah Goes to Camp 2: Part 2

Jeremiah turns over once again. Jeremiah was having fun remembering things that had happened to him over his time at the Pokemon Academy Honors Camp. Scrolling down the trip through memory line made him remember how much fun he's had at the camp. "Did I really get my last gym badge a year ago? I really need to go out and start challenging the gyms again."

Jeremiah turns around and looks at Chespin. "Do you wanna have another battle Chespin?"

"Chespin, ches."

Chepsin jumps off Jeremiah's shoulder once again and onto the battlefield. Chespin was happy to be participating in yet another battle. It didn't want to lose the continuing winning streak that he was having. "Chespin, Chespin."

Myska nodded her head as she looked at her partner pokemon Pidove. Pidove and Myska started at each other as they got a good understanding of each other's feelings. "Do you wanna go?"

"Pidove, dove." The flying type chirped and flew into the air and in front of Myska.

JD looked at both sides and could tell that the two of them were ready to be battling. "This will be a one on one battle between Myska and Jeremiah. Whichever pokemon gets knocked out first is the looser. Myska will have the first attack. The battle begins." JD ordered as the two young adults glared at each other.

"Pidove use Wing Attack."

"Pidove, dove." Pidove let loose of her wings and spreads them out so she can have an easier time to fly. Pidove's wings turn white as Pidove soars towards Chespin.

Jeremiah smiled. "I knew you were going to do something like that." He predicted. "Now Chespin grab those wings with Vine Whip."

Myska knew that Jeremiah was going to be doing that, based on what she witnessed from the gym battle between Viola and Jeremiah earlier today. So, she had a feeling that he was going to try something like that with another flying type pokemon. "Right where I got her. Now Pidove uses Heat Wave."

"Pidove, dove." The flying type pokemon did its best to try and spread out her wings as she was being tangled in the vines.

"Come on Pidove, I believe in you," Myska shouted.

"Pidove, dove." Pidove widen her eyes as she heard the determination of her trainer. Pidove broke free of the vines as she opens her wings. Pidove's wings turn red as she flaps her wings, creating an orange gust of heat that blows away Chespin.

Since the grass was weak against fire, Chepsin's body was heating up from the strong hot winds. Chespin gets blown back and falls to the ground as Pidove's wings turn back to normal. She does a somersault in the air and plants her feet on the ground. "Pidove, dove, dove." The flying type chirped.

"Chepsin, ches." Chespin's body was still burning from the powerful fire type attack. But Chespin wasn't going to give up that easy as Chespin gets up quickly. "Chespin, ches."

"Are you still okay to battle Chespin?"

"Chepsin, ches." Chepsin nodded his head yes.

"I've never seen Jeremiah so pumped before," Joe said.

"Whatever, I don't care," Logan responded. But deep down he too could feel that Jeremiah was like a whole knew the person while battling the girl.

"Are you always going to be like that?" Joe asked as he wasn't all too surprised, about the boys' behavior.

"It's whatever." He shrugged.

"Meowth, Meowth."

Jeremiah balls up his fist as he was really feeling this battle. "Okay, Chepsin use Pin Missile."

"Chespin, ches." Chepsin leaps into the air and does a backflip. "Chespin, ches." Chespin's helmet head stiffen while it's in the air and the helmet starts to glow white. Chespin fires white orbs trailing green streams of light once again, that fly towards Pidove.

"Dove, dove." Pidove starts to fly and dodge the streams of light while doing spins the air. Pidove was trying to dodge the lights, not wanting to hit by them and lose the battle as Pidove wanted to win the battle for her trainer.

"Alright Pidove why don't you use Wing Attack to deflect the attack."

"Pidove, dove." Pidove's wings glow white. Pidove does a spin and slaps the stream of lights right back at Chespin. Chespin is hit with a taste of its own medicine as Chespin is sent flying back once again.

"Chespin, ches, ches." Chespin has taken a lot of damage. The grass type pokemon was feeling extremely tired but didn't want to give up and disappoint his trainer. "Chespin, ches." Even though Chespin has taken a lot of damage, Chespin quickly got up. "Ches, ches, ches."

"That's the spirit Chespin. Don't give up." Jeremiah replied.

"Chespin, ches." Hearing his trainers voice meant a lot to Chespin as he stood there waiting for Jeremiah's next command.

"I see that you've paid attention to the gym battle pretty well. I can't believe you know how to counter my strategy." He realized as he looked at the boy.

"Yep," Myska said. "I must admit countering with vine whip to stop a flying types wings is quite smart." She said. "I had a feeling you where going to try and do it with me, so I had to think of something fast."

"I see that you're a fast learner." He replied.

"That's what my teachers said." She blushed. "Alright, Pidove use Hidden Power."

"Pidove, dove." A green light surrounds Pidove she puts her wings together. Three balls of light green energy surround Pidove as Pidove shoots the three balls of energy towards Chespin.

"Chepsin. I need you to use Headbutt."

"Chepsin, ches." Chespin puts his head forwards as he dashes towards the three balls of energy. Chespin tackles the balls made from energy and destroys them. "Chespin, ches."

"Now Chespin use Thunderpunch."

"Chepsin, ches." Chepsin jumps into the air high. Chespin balls up his right fist as the spiky nut pokemons fist becomes surrounded by electricity. Chespin falls back on the ground and runs towards Pidove. "Chespin, ches."

Chespin punches Pidove with its electric fist. Sending Pidove onto the ground and in a lot of pain. Chespin does a backflip and lands right in front of his trainer. "Chespin, ches."

Pidove was flying on the ground with her eyes closed and in so much pain. She was in so much pain that could barely get up or even more at all.

Myska always wanted to cry. Seeing her partner pokemon in so much pain hurt her heart. "Pidove, please get up I know you can do it."

"Pidove, dove." Hearing Myska's voice helped Pidove get up a little bit as she opens her eyes, but it wasn't enough as the pokemon was still in so much pain. However, she couldn't disappoint her trainer. Pidove screams as her body become swallowed by a light blue light, which surprised everyone.

"What's going on?" Logan asked.

"It's evolving…" Joe replied.

Out of everyone, Myska was the one who was the most surprised as she was watching her flying type pokemon morphing in front of her eyes. Pidove starts forming and changing shape until it finally morphs into Tranquill. The light starts disappearing as Tranquill flies into the sky.

"Tranquill! Quill!" The newly evolved flying type pokemon screeches. Myska smiled and so did everyone else who was watching the battle.

"It evolved into Tranquill," Myska said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her Kalos Pokedex. The pokedex opens and starts scanning Tranquill:

Tranquill, the Wild Pidgeon Pokemon - It can come back to its Trainer's location regardless of the distance separating them. Tranquill is known to form deep bonds with its trainers.

The female pokedex informed as she puts the pokedex away since it was done scanning. One thing she saw on the pokedex was that Tranquill had learned new moves. But she didn't care as the thing she was most excited about was the fact that the pokemon had evolved.

She had a wide smile on her face. "I can't believe you evolved Tranquill!"

"Tranquill, quill!" Tranquill replied as the reason she evolved was that she wanted to show her trainer that she was strong.

Even though Jeremiah was happy for the girl, he still had one thing on his mind. "Tranquill may have lost, but I'm still going to win this." He said. "Chespin use Headbutt."

"Chespin, ches." Chespin dashes and leaps into the air.

"Tranquill use Night Slash."

"Quill, quill." Tranquill's wings turn purple as Tranquill soars towards Chespin. Tranquill tackles Chespin with her wings, sending Chespin doing a spin and falling.

"Chespin, ches." Chespin took a lot of damage.

"Alright Tranquill try using Wing Attack."

Tranquill's wings change colors and turn white. Tranquill floats down and slaps Chespin in the face with her wings. "Tranquill, quill." Chespin crashes onto the ground, creating a big boom sound.

"Chespin, ches." Chespin took a lot of damage. The wing attack was a lot more effective than the wing attack since grass type pokemon were weak to flying type attacks. "Ches, ches." Chespin tried his best to try and get up since he didn't want to lose the battle. Chespin quickly gets up, but the grass type pokemon was still feeling the effects of all the damages done to it. "Chespin, ches."

"That's the spirit Chespin."

"Chespin, ches."

"We're not finished," Myska said. "Tranquill use Night Slash."

"Quill, quill." She spreads her wings out as Tranquill's wings become surrounded by a purple light. "Tran, tran, tran." Tranquill soars towards Chespin fast.

"Thunderpunch!" Jeremiah ordered.

"Ches, ches." Chespin balls up his right fist with his fist becoming surrounded by electricity. Chespin jumps in the air and onto Tranquill's back.

"Quill? Quill?" The flying type pokemon was confused on what was going on.

"Alright now!" He shouted as Chespin punches Tranquill and then jumps off her back and lands on Jeremiah's shoulder.

"Chespin, ches."

Tranquill with her eyes closed falls to the ground. Tranquill had received so much damage from just that one punch that it was now unable to battle or do anything else at all. "Tranquill, tran."

"Tranquill!" Myska shouted.

"Tranquill is unable to battle. Victory goes to Chespin and Jeremiah." JD refereed.

Jeremiah and Chespin both smile, happy that they won yet another battle in the same day. "We did it Chespin!"

"It's just that, we've been friends for so long and the fact that she knew that I wouldn't be able to handle a dark joke like that really makes me angry." He said.

They stopped walking however when a Binacle approaches them. It was the female Binacle who lost her brother. She was still trying to find him. She couldn't find him anywhere and she searched a lot.

Kell looked up and so did Bulbasaur. The two looked at each other and then look back at Binacle. Kell thought that it was weird to see a Binacle separated and ran up to it, knowing that there was a possibility of her needing help.

"Are you okay?" Kell asked.

"Bulbasaur, Bulba?" Bulbasaur asked too.

"Bin, bin, bin, bin." She explained the situation and what was going on. Bulbasaur understood.

"Bulbasaur, bulba." Bulbasaur turns to Kell and explains to him the situation.

Kell felt like he got somewhat of an understanding. "So, I take it you lost someone close to you?"

"Bin, bin, bin." The water type replied.

"Why don't I help you look for it?" Kell suggested.

"Bin, bin, bin." She jumps into Kell's arms and Kell grabs her.

The three of them start going. As they were walking, Kell started thinking about Rita. Hearing about the water type pokemon losing someone, made him remember a time where Kell and Rita got separated from each other. "Wow, seeing the fact that you got separated from someone close to you takes me back."

"Bin?"

"Bulbasaur?" Bulbasaur asked. Bulbasaur had an idea about who he was talking about because, besides his family and him, there was only one other person he was close too.

"There was this time that me and Rita got lost in the forest because Rita wanted to go talk to a boy she liked." He said. Kell started laughing. He was feeling nostalgic remembering the good times with his old friend.

"Bulbasaur." Bulbasaur smiled. He liked seeing his friend remember the good times with his friend. To be honest, Bulbasaur was just happy that he didn't have to hear about the joke accident anymore.

"However, Rita got trapped in a tree, because she was wearing this ugly dress." Kell stopped laughing. The flashback appeared in his head of Rita wearing an ugly dress and it caused him to laugh controllably.

"Bin?" Binacle was confused and she looked at the boy.

"Bulbasaur, Bulbasaur," Bulbasaur explained to Kell that he could tell that he missed her.

Kell realized that Bulbasaur was right. He looked down and started to remember all the fun times he had with the young girl, and somewhat forgot about the accident that happened earlier. "I think you're right Bulbasaur. I do miss her."

"Bulbasaur." Bulbasaur knew it.

Kell looked up. He had a sharp look on his face, and new goal and determination. "I have to apologize to Rita!" But he looked down and saw Binacle. He then remembered about the problem that Binacle was having, which caused him to sweatdropped. "Right after we find your special someone."

Rita, the male Binacle, and Budew were walking down the road. It was starting to get dark and Rita along with the two pokemon was starting to get hungry. Her stomach started growling.

"I'm so hungry."

"Bin, bin, bin."

"Budew."

Rita looked up, she started thinking about her friend Kell. Kell was a good cook. She enjoyed Kell's cooking a lot. As she started thinking about Kell, she started to remember all the fun times she had with him, making her nostalgic. "If Kell was here he could maybe cook something…"

"Budew, budew." Budew knew that Rita missed Kell. She had witnessed so much between the two friends, that she isn't surprised that Rita was starting to miss him. "Dew, dew, dew," Budew suggested that maybe she should apologize to him.

Rita looked down and began thinking about it. But she couldn't because he hurt her feelings. "No! He doesn't accept my sense of humor."

Budew was angry. Budew had enough of the girl and her stubbornness. "Budew, dew, dew." She shouted at the girl. She tried to talk some sense into her.

While Rita was getting scolded by her pokemon, it reminded her of him. She shook her head and realized that she made a mistake by arguing with him. Rita started crying. She missed her friend and wanted to apologize. "You're right." She whined. "I miss him so much!" She cried.

"Dew, dew." Budew knew it.

"We gotta go find him and find the other Binacle!" She said. She starts running while holding the water type and Budew follows her.

"Bin, bin, bin." Binacle was happy, that he was maybe going to find his sister.

Kell and Bulbasaur started running down a path, trying to not only find the Binacle but his friend too. He wanted to apologize for everything he said to her. He realized the error in the mistake that he made. Kell was still holding the female Binacle in his hand.

Walking alongside the same path but on another side, Rita and Budew were running too. She was still holding the male Binacle in her hands. The see each other the closer they start running. When they saw each other they started smiling. Both Binacle jumps out of the arms of the two friends and run up towards each other.

"Bin, bin, bin!" The female Binacle said. She explained that she missed her brother.

"Bin, bin, bin." The male Binacle explained. He pretty much explained the same thing to her.

The got closer towards each other and wrapped themselves around one another. It was there species way of a guy. Both the male and female Binacle started to cry. They finally found each other and that was all that mattered.

Rita and Kell look at each other. They were happy to see each other and the two of them hug. When they hugged each other it brought back so many memories, even some that they thought they forgot about. Rita and Kell break the hug. They look at each other.

"I'm sorry for overreacting like that," Rita said. "I should know that you hate dark humor."

"No, I'm sorry." He replied. "I should respect your values more."

"Should we just forget about it?" Kell asked.

"Yeah, we should."

The group finally rekindled. But the swarm of Beedrill from the earlier jump out of the bushes, wanting revenge for what the Binacle did to them. The group all look at the Beedrill and start screaming and became afraid.

"What should we do?" The nervous Rita asked.

"Run for it!"

"Bin, bin, bin!"

"Budew!"

"Bulbasaur!"

The group turns around starts running. The Beedrill chases after them. But while the group was running, Budew who had been tired of doing so much walking today ends up tripping over a rock and falls flat onto the ground. "Budew, budew!"

Rita turns around and stops. "Budew, wait!" She didn't care about the Beedrill, all she cared about was getting her best friend Budew back. The most important thing in the world to her. She runs up towards Budew, but the Beedrill were getting closer and closer towards her.

Budew was getting scared as the Beedrill drew in closer to her. She didn't have many options since she wasn't that strong of a pokemon. "Budew, budew." There was only one thing she could do, and she knew she had to do it.

Budew's body starts to glow blue, which shocks everyone. It causes Kell, Bulbasaur and Binacle to stop running and it stops the Beedrill from flying.

"Budew is evolving…" Kell said.

"Bulbasaur!"

"Bin, bin, bin."

Budew starts morphing and transforming her body as everyone around her watches. When it was finally done, Budew successfully morphs into Roselia and the blue light disappears. Budew was finished evolving and was now a Roselia.

"Roselia!" She said. The newly evolved Roselia does a spin.

Rita was excited. She was happy that her grass pokemon had finally evolved. "You evolved into a Roselia."

"Roselia!" Roselia had evolved to protect her trainer. The Beedrill knew that something bad was going to happen. The swarm got scared. Roselia got up and put her flowers together. A white light appears between the flowers. She shoots a beam of light at the Beedrill, sending them away.

Roselia lands on the ground, with a smile on her face. "Roselia, selia."

Rita was filled with so much joy. She ran up to her grass type pokemon and hugged her. "I'm so happy that you evolved Roselia to protect me!"

"Roselia, Roselia!" The two were both happy.

The crowd and Cassius were waiting anxiously, for the next student to appear on stage. But they hadn't shown up yet. It had been twenty minutes since Rita's performance and the crowd was getting very impatient. Not only were they starting to get impatient, they were getting frustrated too.

"There seems to be a problem…" Cassius said. He looked around, trying to see if the next student was going to walk on stage, but they hadn't yet. "The next student isn't here yet…" He let the audience know what was going on. Cassius turns around to the producers and Professor Ben, who was standing nearby. "Where is she?" He asked. But this time he wasn't speaking into the microphone.

"I have no idea…" Professor Ben shrugged. It didn't really seem like he cared one bit.

Cassius was getting angry at his carefree attitude. "Well, do something about it!" Cassius shouted in anger.

"Fine." Professor Ben shrugged. The young Professor was tired and started to turn around. He began walking.

Fomantis keeps running down the hallway. The female grass type Pokemon continued crying, she really didn't want to perform in front of a large crowd, no matter what her trainer said. She just couldn't do it. Fomantis and Tillith did a lot of training for there performance yesterday for the performance, and she felt confident to do it. But when it finally came time to do it, she realized that it was something that she couldn't do.

Tillith chases Fomantis. She was breathing hard, but she was determined to catch up to her pokemon, no matter what the cost was. Tillith was crying just like Fomantis was. She felt like she was pushing the grass type pokemon too hard to perform.

The hallways were very busy, with tons of people and pokemon filling the area. But Tillith was still on the run, pushing people, and shoving them, trying to get to Fomantis.

"Fomantis!" She shouted.

Hearing the cries of her trainer only made the grass type pokemon cry, even more, Fomantis ignored Tillith's cries and continued running. "Fomantis." The grass type pokemon told Tillith to leave her alone, but Tillith wasn't going to give up. Tillith sprints up and grabs Fomantis.

Fomantis tries to resist her hug, but she ends up caving in. Fomantis and Tillith hug each other but continue crying. They break the hug, and Tillith whips away the tears. "You don't have to perform if you don't want to."

Fomantis started to think about it. She knew that it meant a lot to Fomantis. So, knowing how much it meant to her trainer, Fomantis shrugs her shoulders and decides that she was going to do it. For her trainer, and no one else. Fomantis looks up with a more confident look on her face and smiles. "Fomantis, Fomantis." She explained, letting her trainer know that she was going to perform.

Tillith smiled. She couldn't believe it. She didn't expect to ever hear Fomantis say something like that. It was like Fomantis was a whole new person than the one she knew. "Thank you Fomantis. I thought you weren't going to do it, so I was going to not perform."

Fomantis was moved by that, that she would get an F all for her. It made her love for her increase even more. Tillith and Fomantis really needed this moment, the bond between the two of them was getting stronger and stronger. They both laugh. "Fomantis, Fomantis."

Tillith whips away her tears. "Let's go do this." She said with a confident look on her face.

Tillith and Fomantis rush to the stage. Tillith had her hair curled up and dyed her hair green to match her lime and white colored frill dress. The young girl was also wearing long white gloves and three-inch green heels. Tillith was breathing hard, and so was Fomantis from all the running that they were doing.

"I'm so sorry, I'm late." Tillith apologized.

"Fomantis, Fomantis." Fomantis apologized too. She was sorry for being late also, because it was kind of her fault.

"Don't worry about it," Cassius said. "Just give it your all," Cassius explained to the girl, while his Gourgeist and Noibat where flying in the air right next to them.

"Noibat, Noi." Noibat cheered.

"Gore," Gourgeist said.

The crowd started to cheer. Hearing all the loud clapping and noise started to startle Fomantis. She hid behind Tillith's legs. Even though she said that she wanted to go up on stage and perform for Tillith, she started to rethink her decision.

Tillith looks back at Fomantis. She could tell that the grass type pokemon was starting to get nervous. She smiled and bent down to look at the grass type pokemon. "I know how you feel Fomantis."

"Foam, foam?" The grass type asked she wasn't expecting that.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to. But I want you to remember this. Me and you are in this together." She balled up her fist, to show the grass type pokemon, that the two of them will always be by each other's sides.

Fomantis shrugged off everything. She wanted to do this time. No more, did she care about what other people thought about her. Fomantis smiled. "Fomantis, Fomantis, Fomantis," Fomantis explained to her trainer that she wanted to go.

"That's my girl."

Fomantis and Tillith fist bump each other.

Tillith gets up and shakes her head. Tillith smiled some more and so does Fomantis. Tillith picks Fomantis up, while the crowd cheers loudly, but this time Fomantis didn't let the cheers get to her and she embraced them.

Tillith spins around and throws Fomantis into the air. Tillith then catches Fomantis. Tillith was spinning in a circle, while still holding onto the grass type pokemon.

"It looks like Fomantis has got over her shyness." Tyler looked at the television while he and the rest of the students were watching the performance backstage.

Wind was proud to hear this news. Her eyes started to get watery. "My little girl has grown up."

Thomas turns around, grabs Chroma by the shirt and shakes him. "That's my girlfriend out there."

Tillith was still spinning around in a circle. "Use Solar Beam!" She ordered the grass type pokemon.

"Foam, foam." Fomantis starts to store up energy. The bulb on Fomatnis' head glows light green. She shoots up and a beam of light that looks like a bulb up into the air. The bulb starts to spin around Fomantis and Tillith who were still spinning.

"Fomantis use Razor Leaf." She ordered.

Fomantis releases a furry of tiny green leaves while spinning around not only the girl and her pokemon but the light too. "Fomantis, Fomantis."

Tillith throws Fomantis into the air. "Fomantis finish it off with X-Scissor."

Fomantis did what her trainer said. Fomantis crosses her scythes and they start to glow white. Fomantis throws the light from the scythes at the spinning leaves and light, which was formed like an X. The X hits the other attacks and creates a huge collision. The attacks mix together and create three beautiful large lime green stars. "Fomantis, foam."

Fomantis lands on the ground. Tillith and Fomantis, smile and wave to the audience, who were cheering, hollering and shouting.

"Thank you so much, everyone!" Tillith said. "My name is Tillith and this is my partner Fomantis."

"Fomantis, Fomantis!"

Since they were done performing, both Tillith and Fomantis go backstage. Tillith was holding onto the grass type pokemon while walking. Tillith was exhausted from all what she did and was getting tired. But she was proud of the grass type pokemon. "You did a good job, Fomantis. I'm proud of you."

"Fomantis, Fomantis, Formats." The grass type pokemon blushed.

Thomas runs up to his girlfriend, picks her up and turns her around. "You did great out there."

"Thank you." She blushed.

"I wished we could've done it together. Me and you would make the best, boyfriend-girlfriend performance duo ever!" He proclaimed.

"You sure are full of yourself," Tyler said, wearing his cream-colored tuxedo that matched his Mawile. Mawile was walking next to him and Misdreavus was floating next to him.

"Dreavus, dreavus." Misdreavus licks Tyler, which freaks him out, and causes him to get paralyzed.

"Alright, I deserve that."

The group all chuckles.

"That was a great performance!" Wind said. She too was walking alongside Tyler, wearing a dress and flats that matched her Yanma's color scheme. Yanma was resting on the top of her head.

"Yanma, Yanma!"

"Thank you." Tillith blushed, feeling a little embarrassed. "But it was nothing special."

"Nothing special? That was the best performance I've seen so far." She complimented.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Both me and Fomantis worked really hard." She explained.

"Fomantis!"

"If your brother was still here, he would've been proud." He reminds. Thomas was best friends with Tillith's brother who died a long time ago. When she was seven, her brother and several of his pokemon were killed during a landslide on Mount Hokulani. Her brother and the pokemon that he had on his team were treated as heroes after they saved several from that same landslide.

Her brother's death pretty much inspired Tillith to go out on her journey. Tillith almost wanted to cry, hearing about her brother, but she knew that he would've wanted her to be tough. "Yeah, he would be proud of me."

"You have a brother?" The confused Wind asked.

"Yes."

"What happened to him? If you don't mind me asking." Tyler asked.

"I don't mind. You see he died, along with his pokemon trying to save people from a bad landslide when I was seven."

"That's horrible!" Wind felt sad."

"His death actually inspired me to go out on my journey and compete for the rest of the trials for him."

"But why are you at the Pokemon Academy then?" Tyler asked.

Tillith scratches the back of her head. "You see before I go out and do the island challenge, I want to learn more about what it takes to be a trainer. So, I set out on doing that after I graduate." She explained. "And besides Pokemon Academy students aren't allowed to collect badges, ribbons, etc. or participate in gym battles, contests, etc."

"Fomantis, Fomantis."

The referee stood in the middle of the battlefield. The ref was a young girl who had pink hair and a long ponytail. The girl was wearing a black and white striped shirt with a Pokeball on the side of it. "This will be a one on one battle between Babs and Jeremiah. Each side is only allowed to have one Pokémon. Jeremiah will make the first move. Battle begin!" The ref declared.

Rainbow sparkles surrounded both Jeremiah and Babs. The rainbow sparkles clash and create a VS. screen. The VS. was split into two halves. One of the halves was pink and the other was blue. The first half, which was pink had a picture of both Babs and Cherry. The second half which was blue had a picture of both Jeremiah and Chespin. The VS. screen disappears, which meant that it was time for the battle to begin.

Cherry was angry at the grass type Pokémon. Cherry was pretty much in love with Chespin and finding out that he loved someone else hurt the Pokémon's heart. "Delcatty, catty?" Delcatty asked, wondering if the grass Pokémon was dating someone else.

Chespin was confused at first. But then Chespin realized that Cherry wouldn't take the battle seriously or try to battle him if there was something serious going on. So Chespin knew that he had to go along with the battle, to have a serious battle against Delcatty.

"Chespin, ches." Chespin lied.

Delcatty's face turned red, the normal type Pokémon started running towards Chespin. "Catty, catty." Cherry wanted vengeance against Chespin and was going to do whatever it takes to get it.

"Chespin, use Headbutt."

"Chespin, ches." Chespin stiffens his head and sticks it out. Chespin runs towards Cherry, wanting to tackle it with his head.

"Delcatty." Cherry dodges the attack. The normal type Pokémon was moving fast. It was looking like the normal type Pokémon was a bunny rabbit and moving.

"The speed of Delcatty is incredible." The impressed Cassius said.

"Cherry use Tackle!" She ordered. She thrusts her arm out into the air. Babs was getting into the battle. She wanted to win this and was giving it everything that she got.

The battle between Babs and Jeremiah was heating up. This was there very first battle as rivals and the tension between the two of them had been heating up since then. Both Babs and her Delcatty where worn out. The cold winter breeze blew, carrying both Jeremiah and Babs' hair along with the wind.

Delcatty had done a lot of battle. But it wasn't finished yet. Wanting to beat Chespin, who had recently broken her heart. Delcatty was angry and wasn't willing to give up hope. Delcatty jumps into the air after being told to attack and use tackle.

Chespin could sense how fast Cherry was moving. He wanted to stop Cherry's incredible speed or try to slow the speed down. "Chespin use Vine Whip."

Chespin jumped too. Chespin regretted what he did to Delcatty's heart. But his heart fell for someone else and he couldn't stop it. Well, that's how it would've happened if Chespin wasn't lying to Cherry about the whole thing the entire time. Chespin released two vines from his shoulders as Delcatty unleashes a jolt of electricity.

"Delcatty." Cherry liked seeing Chespin being hurt and was glad to see the grass type Pokémon get its comeuppance for what he did to her.

Chespin gets shocked by the electricity, and the vines go back into his shoulders. Chespin collapse onto the ground and Cherry tackles Chespin once again. "Chespin, ches!" Chespin falls on the ground and the eyes of the grass type Pokémon turns into Xs. It was now unable to battle and didn't have any more energy left in its system.

"Chespin, ches."

"Chespin is unable to battle. Which means that the winner is Cherry and victory goes to Babs." The ref declared. Hearing the ref make a declaration made the crowd go wild.

Babs smiled. She couldn't believe that she won the tournament, but at the same time, she was happy that she won. "I finally get to meet Diantha." She cheered. Cherry runs towards her trainer and Babs grabs her. "We did it!"

Both Cherry and Babs were happy to be in each other's arms. But at the same time, both were glad that they went through this journey together and achieved the goal they set out to win and conquer this tournament. "Catty, cat."

Jeremiah sighed. But he wasn't surprised that he lost to his rival. Jeremiah grabs Chespin, who was feeling disappointed that he lost the tournament for his trainer. "Chespin, ches."

"Don't look down. You did a good job."

"Chespin, ches." Chespin sighed. Even after hearing Jeremiah's moving words, the young Pokémon was still sad about the loss.

It was the crack of dawn, and the tournament wasn't over yet. Now everyone has gathered together to award the winner of the 2018 Kalos Winter Midterm Exams with their respective prizes. A lot of people were happy that Babs won the tournament, while some weren't.

Fireworks went off above the stadiums and confetti of many different colors, rain down on the stadium. The crowd cheered loudly, while the students all clapped and looked at Babs, the winner of the tournament.

"Congratulations on winning the tournament," Cassius speaks into the microphone. He grabs a trophy which also had six red tickets, a box filled with Pokeballs, some candy, and Pokeuffs on the inside of trophy.

Babs in her usual self-centered way snatches the trophy away. "Of course, I was going to win, I am better than anyone here." She said while holding the trophy in her hand.

"And with that, this is the end of the Pokémon Academy 2018 Kalos Spring Quarter Midterm Exams. I Cassius will see all back here in Lumiose City, for the upcoming Summer Finale Tournament. But until then, stay safe and everyone, go and catch Pokémon!" Cassius throws his hands into the air and everyone cheers loudly, while the fireworks continue to go off.

Jeremiah gets up. "I had a great year at the Honors Camp, and I hope I can make many more memories to come." Jeremiah promised. He balled up his fist and throws it into the air.


	50. Next Chapter Sneak Peak

_**A Pokemon Academy Story...**_

With snow falling on the ground and the cold, crisp, winter air blowing, today's camp activities were cancelled for the day. The Pine Trees were lined up as the cabins where all lined up, and the pokemon where resting in their habitats. Some of the campers were dressed up in their winter attire, having fun in the snow, and having some quality time with their Pokemon. Which was one of the great things about the camp.

A boy wearing a red and black checkerboard shirt named Owen walked onto the premises of the campgrounds with a snotty look on his face. There was something about him that gave off a snotty aroma, the people who were standing on the campgrounds look at him as Owen was ready to kick some Pokemon trainers butt. "Well, well, well… Looks like I've picked a perfect spot to some serious butt-kicking!" He said with his ritch thick accent.

"Who are you?" Yukio asked, as he and Munna where sitting down on his cabin's steps eating a peanut-butter jelly sandwich. One of his favorite sandwiches. He then glares at him. "And why are you ruining my peanut-butter-jelly time?"

"Battle me you wanker." The boy had a thick and strong british accent. He puts his boots on the steps and glares directly into the eyes of Yukio. Analyzing him. "Show me how much you're worth."

Yukio stretched out. He gets up, pumped at the idea of having a battle. "I accept your challenge. But what is your name exactly? Not that I care or anything…" Yukio wondered.

The boy giggled. He flexes his muscles and lifts up his shirt, showing of his chiseled, tone, muscular body. "The name's Owen, I'm from the Galar Region and I want to crush every trainer that I come across." He grabs a flower and crushes it, trying to make himself look more intimidating than what he actually was.

"Try-hard." Yukio insulted.

Owen became pissed off and started to whine and act like a little kid. "I am too a tough trainer!" He cried. He grabbed his pacifier and started sucking on. "You just don't know what I'm talking about, I'm telling me mommy!" His tears flowed out of his eye sockets like a flowing waterfall.

Yukio shrugged. "Are we going to have this battle or not? You're wasting my precious time…"

"Moon, moon."

"Fine then!" The boy took his Dive Ball and pointed it at Yukio. "We'll have a one on one battle. Standard Pokemon League rules will apply."

Yukio nodded his head in agreement. He turned to look at his psychic-type partner. "Hey, are you up to have a Pokemon battle today?"

"Moon!" Munna lifts its trunk up. It was thrilled with the idea of participating in yet another Pokemon battle.

Owen chuckles and folds his arms. He had a shiny bracket on his right arm which intrigued Yukio, wanting to know more information about it. "What's that on your arm?" Yukio asked. He was getting up close and person with the bracket which kissed Yukio off.

"None of your business!" Owen slaps Yukio's hand. "Are we going to battle now or what? Your wasting my precious time that could be used on more important things!" The blonde hair boy grabs his Dive Ball. "Drednaw, I choose you!" He made the Pokeball bigger and the water type Pokemon was released onto the battlefield.

"Naw, naw, naw." Drednaw shows off its Jaws by constantly opening its mouth.

"A Drednaw huh?….Well in that case I'm going to stick with my original plan, Munna go!"

"Moon!"


End file.
